Hidden Truths
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: Boy meets girl... Boy leaves girl... He rescued her. Saved her life, just in time. Saw past all her issues and scars and made her try. She's always been a quitter... until now... ALSO CONTAINS THE SEQUEL - DISCLOSED FLAWS
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story… again something very different to anything I've written before… and not something that I think has been done to Jouren before. Thank you once again to Eastendersfan444 who has helped me so much with this story - including doing the synopsis for me. **

**I should probably, at this point, warn you that this is a very dark story… and there will be tears… no doubt from everyone, not just the characters… so now you know… Nevertheless I hope you like the story. Please don't forget to review… it'll make me carry on writing… and I'm working on the next one as I write this.**

**Hidden Truths.**

**Chapter 1.**

Lauren opened the door after the bell rang and she was surprised by who she found on the doorstep, "Joey?" she exclaimed. Her eyes ran over his face quickly and she could see bruises and cuts clearly visible. "What's happened to you?" she asked him softly.

"Can I stay here for a while?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the floor rather than looking at her.

"Of course you can." She stepped back, opening the door wider and he walked into the house. He stood awkwardly in the hallway and Lauren became more concerned. This was not the same guy who she'd first met a couple of weeks earlier. She reached out for the bag, gripped tightly in his hand and prised it from his fingers. Her action made him jump and that worried her further. She put the bag at the bottom of the stairs. "You can go in…" she told him.

"Would it be okay if I have a shower? Freshen up?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course…" Lauren told him. "You know where the bathroom is… there's a towel in the cupboard under the sink and I'll take your bag up to Oscar's room," she said, picking the bag back up and started up the stairs, turning when she realised he wasn't walking behind her. "Are you coming?" she asked him. He looked up at her, her words obviously startling him. He nodded and then began to walk towards the stairs.

*JL*JL*

Lauren could still hear the shower running and she was pretty sure the water must be running cold by now. He had been in there for twenty minutes and she was getting more and more worried. He was different from the first time she'd seen him. She still remembered that day so clearly. The day her life changed completely; the start of several days that gave new purpose to her life.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had been coming out of the café with a takeaway cup of coffee when she saw her Uncle Derek fighting with someone outside the launderette. It wasn't someone she recognised but as her feelings for her uncle were less than favourable, she was instantly hoping the stranger would be the winner. He wasn't. Derek hit him hard, with a punch that sent him falling to the ground and her uncle smirked, gloating at the fact he'd clearly hurt the younger man. He turned and was soon disappearing into the Vic to celebrate his victory.

Lauren walked forward, crouching beside the young man who was lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" he said, covering his eyes with his hand as he willed away the stars that were flying around his head.

Lauren had been staring at him, seeing for the first time how good looking the stranger was. She was instantly drawn towards him for some inexplicable reason. "You're lying on the ground… that doesn't look that fine to me…"

"It's nothing I've not experienced before…" he told her wryly as he made an effort to sit up.

"Your head is bleeding…" she said, her fingers almost touching his face only to be withdrawn as she realised what she was about to do, "Come back to mine and I'll clean it up for you."

"I told you, I'm fine…" he said, looking at her for the first time. He stopped speaking, his mouth running dry as he looked at the girl crouching beside him. "Fine…" he whispered again, this time in agreement. Lauren stood and held her hand out towards him, her pulse racing slightly as his hand took hers. Soon he was stood beside her, towering several inches above her and he was looking at her face intently. "Lead the way." He said, smirking at her.

She walked them back to number 5 and ushered him inside the house. She didn't know why but she instantly trusted this stranger. She didn't know him at all and yet here she was, inviting him back to her home. Some of her friends would say this was standard behaviour for her… especially recently but this was different. This time she wasn't drunk.

"Come through to the kitchen." She said softly, leading the way into the room and pointing towards a kitchen chair while she opened a cupboard and reached inside for the first aid kit. She walked to the table and put the kit down, turning to the sink and running some water. She put a little in a small dish and moved towards him, "This might sting…" she whispered.

"I'll be brave…" he teased, wincing slightly as she started to dab at his face.

"And I'm really sorry but the only plasters we have are Spongebob Squarepants ones…" she giggled as she cleaned away some of the blood from above his eye. "Kid brother…" she added softly.

"Does it really need a plaster?" he asked, frowning and wincing again as he did so.

"Careful… you just re-opened the cut…" she murmured. "Yes, you do… or you'll get dirt in it… anyway it'll stop you from bleeding all over the place." She finished clearing up all the blood again and picked up one of the plasters, taking it out of the wrapper. She carefully put it in place, "All done…" she whispered.

"Thanks." He said softly, staring into her eyes.

Lauren cleared her throat, feeling the tension between them. "So…" she said, turning from him and putting away the first aid kit back in the box and then away in the cupboard. "What did you do to gain the wrath of my uncle?" she asked as she shut the cupboard door.

"Your uncle?" he blinked, confused.

Lauren nodded, looking back at him, "Yeah, my Uncle Derek… sorry, I didn't even tell you my name, did I? My name's Lauren… Lauren Branning."

Joey stared at her in shock, "Joey…" he said softly, "Branning… Derek is my father…"

"You're Alice's brother?" she whispered.

"Yeah… I've never met another Branning before…" he said, smirking at her, "Never fancied it to tell you the truth…"

"Yes, well… we're not all like him…" she said softly, her face heating as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I can see that," he replied, their eyes locking for several seconds longer than necessary.

"Have you come to visit Alice?" Lauren asked.

Joey shook his head, "to take her home…"

"Oh." Lauren whispered, unable to hide the disappointment from her face and voice.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Probably with your dad… there's a wedding in the square today. She was excited to be going with him." She saw something on his face… still getting her head around the fact he was her cousin. "Derek's not a good man, is he?" she asked him softly. He shook his head. "Is Alice safe?" she asked.

"I don't know, babe…" he admitted.

Him calling her babe set butterflies off in her stomach but she was more concerned about her other cousin at the moment. The front door opened and Lauren recognised the footsteps as those of her father. She hoped he was alone.

"Babe…?" he said as he walked into the kitchen, staring at the strange boy who was in the room with her. "Who's this?"

"This is Joey… Alice's brother… and Derek's son…" Lauren said. Max tensed slightly. He'd heard quite a bit about Joey from his brother. And none of it was favourable.

Joey recognised the look on his uncle's face and knew Derek must've mentioned him at some stage, "Whatever Derek told you about me is probably a pack of lies… I haven't seen the man since I was seven years old so he knows nothing about me. I'd rather not be seeing him now if I was being honest but I'm here to look after my sister." Joey said, getting to his feet.

"What happened to your face?" Max asked, taking in the plaster that Lauren had clearly put on him.

"Derek…" Joey said.

His reply surprised Max… and yet it didn't too. He knew Derek had a violent streak in him, after all he'd been in prison for armed robbery so he wasn't exactly a pussy cat but to know he had punched his own son… suddenly Max wasn't so sure everything Derek had told him about his son was true.

"Can Joey stay here, dad?" Lauren asked.

"What?" both men asked, looking at her as if she was insane.

"Well he can't exactly stay with Derek, can he?" Lauren said pointedly, looking at her dad sternly. "He's here to see Alice… so can he stay here until he's seen her and managed to convince her to go home with him?"

Max sighed, "Fine… You can put him in Oscar's room… Oscar can stay in with me and your mum."

**A/N: So there you go… just the start of this story. This was originally going to be a one-shot… but that theory didn't last very long. Did you like my version of Joey and Lauren meeting for the first time? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so much love for this story already... I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Let's hope that continues...**

**Chapter 2.**

Lauren heard movement upstairs and she glanced at the time, seeing he had been in the bathroom for half an hour. She wondered what had made him return to Walford when he'd only left just over a week earlier. She was glad he was back though... glad he was back in her life.

*JL*JL*

For his first night in Walford Lauren had taken Joey out, wanting to introduce him to her friends. It hadn't been a roaring success. Well it had started okay and the end had mostly been okay as well… but the bit in the middle… the bit with Lucy… yeah, that had been a moment Lauren would rather forget.

Whitney and Tyler were the only two there when she first walked into the pub with Joey and she paused at their table to ask them if they wanted a drink. Whitney was looking at Joey as they both refused drinks. Lauren looped her arm through Joey's and pulled him towards the bar. "What do you want, Joey?" she asked.

"Just a pint…" he said. His face was a little bruised now but at least he'd been able to take the plaster off the cut above his eye. He glanced at her, seeing her bite her lip as she waited for someone to come over and serve them. She seemed antsy and he wasn't sure why. "You okay?"

She nodded, glancing at him, "Yeah, just nervous I guess." She said quietly. Tracy walked up and she ordered their drinks.

"Of me?" he asked.

"No!" she said quickly, "I just want my friends to like you…" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like you…" she said softly, handing over the money to Tracy as she placed the drinks in front of them.

He stared at her for several seconds, "And that will change if they don't like me?" he asked her.

"No, of course it won't… I just want them to like you too… I want you to like it here…" Her words trailed off, the end of her statement unsaid but clear to them both. She wanted him to stay.

"No promises, babe." He said quietly.

She smiled at him and he suddenly wished he'd promised her the earth. He picked up their drinks and they headed over to the table, sitting down side by side. "Guys, this is Joey… he's Alice's brother." Lauren said, glancing at her cousin, smiling at him.

"You look like you've been in the wars, mate?" Tyler said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Had a run in with Derek, didn't I…" Joey said with a shrug.

"Ouch…" Whitney said, looking at him in concern.

"It's fine… Lauren looked after me… even put a Spongebob Squarepants plaster on it…" He said, smirking at his cousin as he teased her. She slapped his arm softly, her face flushing.

The four of them talked for a while and gradually more of Lauren's friends joined them. The last to arrive was Lucy and then was when the problems really began. Lauren was at the bar when Lucy walked into the pub and when she got back to the table Lucy was sitting next to Joey… practically on his lap, leaving little room for Lauren to sit back down. Joey glanced at her as she walked over from the bar and she thought she could see a plea for help on his face but she wasn't sure. Her heart sank as she saw Lucy work her well-practiced seduction skills on her cousin, not sure she could identify the other emotions she was feelings… or if she wanted to name them. She put his fresh drink on the table in front of him and turned to speak to Fatboy and Poppy… her back to him now, a slight tinge of green shading the colour of her mood.

*JL*JL*

A couple of hours later Lauren was happily a little tipsy… okay, maybe just a little bit more than tipsy and probably not that happy either, truth be told and Joey was watching her in concern. He'd (finally) managed to brush off Lucy but she'd left him feeling a bit cheapened by her attention. He was used to girls showing an interest in him and usually it wouldn't bother him but Lucy… she bothered him. She was clingy and there was a hint of desperation that hung around her like a bad smell. It was off-putting to say the least. She had also spent quite a bit of her time badmouthing her supposed best friend too… even though she knew Joey was her cousin. That was another black mark against her as far as Joey was concerned. He wasn't interested in her anyway.

Another cross against her name was the fact that Lauren hadn't been near him since Lucy had arrived and he was watching her now as she stood near the bar, talking to… was it Fatboy?… something weird like that anyway. He didn't miss the way she was gripping hold of the bar and the slight sway as she stood on the spot. He finished his beer and got up from his seat, waving his hand at Tyler and Whitney. He walked over to the bar and put his arm around Lauren's waist, steadying her slightly. "Do you think it's time for us to head home, babe?"

"The night's just starting, Joey!" Lauren said enthusiastically, although he could see it was a little forced.

He stared at her, barely recognising her from the girl he'd met a few hours earlier. "I think you've had enough, babe… don't you?" he told her softly, pulling her against him as she lurched to one side.

She looked at him sternly but her expression thawed slightly as she saw the concern in his eyes. "Fine…" she muttered and the bluster had gone from her voice.

"Come on then." He said softly, pulling her away from the bar and leading her out of the pub.

**A/N: So a little more detail of the first day that Joey and Lauren met… seems like they both like each other doesn't it? Is it just as friends… or is it more than that? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**Someone asked how many chapters there are... um... 37?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Lauren switched on the kettle in the kitchen and started to make two mugs of coffee. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs and it wasn't long before Joey walked into the room, sitting at the table. She placed the steaming mug in front of him and he whispered thanks to her. She leant against the worktop as she nursed her own mug. She took in his appearance and she was still worried about him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He glanced up, frowning, "About what?"

He was looking at her but… not really. He wouldn't look at her face so she moved to sit the other side of the table from him, making it harder for him to avoid looking at her, although he seemed pretty keen to give it a try still. "Something has obviously happened to you, Joey." She said softly, "Was it Derek?" she asked.

"Nothing happened, Lauren…" he said, his frown deepening, his voice a little harder when he spoke this time.

The doorbell rang and for the second time that day Lauren went to answer it. "Is a Mr. Joseph Branning here?" one of the police officers on the doorstep asked.

"Yes… is he in trouble?" Lauren asked.

"No… we have a case he may be able to assist us with… we went to his home earlier this morning but his mother said he wasn't there and she suggested we came here."

"Come in." Lauren said. They followed her into the kitchen, "Joey, some police officers are here… probably to speak about the nothing that happened to you…" she said pointedly. Joey was studying his mug intently, not saying anything in response to her barbed comment.

"Would it be possible to speak to Mr. Branning in private?" the second officer asked her.

"Okay…" Lauren said, although she wanted to stay. She looked at Joey. "I'm going to go and speak to my dad, Joey…" she said gently, "I'll be back soon but you can call me if you want me to come back earlier, okay?" she told him. He glanced up at her and she couldn't read his expression. He nodded his head and she left the room, walking out of the house less than a minute later.

**A/N: I wonder what the police want with Joey…? And something is clearly wrong with Joey… although he doesn't want to admit it. Let me know what you think. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later… with a second chapter if I get 12 reviews by 9pm... the chapter will be posted by 10pm. GOOD LUCK!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the second chapter for the night then... I hope you like it...**

**Chapter 4.**

The police car had left by the time she got back to the house and Lauren was unsure what she was going to find as she went through the front door. Joey was in the lounge, standing at the window, his arms wrapped around his body. He looked tense. Lauren stood in the doorway for several minutes, watching him. He didn't even seem aware of her presence. "You okay, Joe?" she asked softly. "Were you able to help them?"

"It was a mistake…" he said, his voice distant. "It wasn't me they needed to speak to… wrong person…" he added.

Lauren couldn't help thinking he was protesting too much but she didn't press him on it. She hoped he knew he could speak to her if he wanted to… that she would be there for him. "If you ever want to talk, Joe… you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Course." He said, continuing to stare out of the window.

"I'll be up in my room then, Joey." She told him, needing to get away from him for a little while and he clearly needed some space too. He was starting to make her feel miserable and usually that then led to her drinking. She was trying so hard not to drink… and that was all down to Joey. Once in her room she lay on her bed and thought back to that first night, knowing she only had one person to thank for not having drunk anything since then and he was currently standing in the lounge.

*JL*JL*

As soon as they'd left the Vic the cold night air had hit her and Lauren felt much worse than she had inside. She moaned softly and Joey's arm that was still around her waist held onto her a little tighter. "You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." She said softly although it was a blatant lie.

"Come on, let's get you back to the house…" he said. It was slow progress across the square, even though it wasn't very far but Lauren's head was now spinning wildly and she was pretty sure she would soon be revisiting some (if not all) of the vodka and coke she'd drunk that evening. Joey practically dragged her up the stairs to her front door and she was leaning against him heavily now, breathing in his scent and focusing on that rather than the churning of her stomach. "Where are your keys, babe?"

"Jacket…" she whispered. He began to pat her down, searching for the keys to the house. He found them and was then opening the front door. The house was quiet so it was clear everyone else was already in bed.

He eased her jacket off her body, hanging it by the front door. He looked at her in concern, still surprised she'd got so drunk. She was leaning against the wall and he could see her face was rapidly paling. "You okay?" She shook her head slightly, moaning as she regretted the move instantly. "Bathroom?" he asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, pushing away from the wall and turning towards the stairs. She swayed violently and her hand flew to her mouth. "Easy babe…" he said, lifting her in his arms and carrying her quickly up the stairs and into the bathroom. He lowered her to her feet and she moved quickly to kneel before the toilet, throwing up just as she reached it. Joey crouched beside her, holding back her hair and brushing his hand up and down her back. Her body began to shake and he realised she was crying after she'd finished vomiting. He reached forward and flushed the toilet, shifting slightly and sitting on the floor beside her. He pulled off some toilet paper and wiped her mouth gently. She looked at him and he could see she felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, tears falling down her face again. She swivelled where she was sitting and lent back against the toilet, her eyes locked on her hands. "Not exactly making a great impression, am I?" she whispered.

"Don't be silly, babe…" He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked at him, staring into his eyes. "You don't need to impress me, Lauren… You impressed me the first time I saw you." He admitted softly. He smiled as he saw her face redden. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded, not quite able to speak at that moment. He paused briefly, working out the best way of phrasing what he wanted to ask. "Does this happen a lot?" he asked, remembering some of the nastier things Lucy had said while she was with him. Lauren doesn't answer him immediately, seemingly formulating a response.

"Do you mean the drinking… or the throwing up…?" she asked.

"Both really… the drinking so much you throw up…" he murmured.

"I guess." She whispered.

He schooled his reaction to her answer but his heart broke for her, seeing the misery on her face. He was sure she usually kept that hidden from everyone. "Why?" he asked her softly.

She shrugged. "It's just always been like that…" she told him softly. Joey stayed silent, seeing she was starting to open up to him. "Well, not always I guess... but for a long time. The last year has been difficult." She whispered. "My mum had cancer… her and dad had split up and she only told me about it. I tried my best to help her… I looked after Oscar and Abi… I went to the hospital with her for her appointments… I looked after her when she'd had her chemo…" She bit her lip and wiped away several tears. "I guess the pressure of keeping it a secret from everyone and handling it on my own became too much and I started drinking heavier. It'd been something I'd done to a lesser extent for a couple of years, since my brother Bradley died but it got a lot worse a year ago. I drank to stop thinking about everything… it was my way of coping… a release valve, I suppose." Joey's regard for his cousin grew astronomically as he heard her speak and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his body, offering her comfort and support. "Dad came back about eight months ago… with Derek... and I told him about mum being ill… I'd got to the point where I couldn't do it on my own anymore. So dad stepped in, took over really and I wasn't needed. Then I had nothing else to do so I drank more, trying to stop myself from thinking about things." Lauren curled up against him, her head resting on his chest. "It's just what I do now… and the throwing up goes with it really… It takes more drink to stop the thoughts in my head now and then I throw up." Her crying bout surprised her as she finished telling him and he let her cry for several minutes. His fingers running through her hair was comforting and a couple of times he kissed the top of her head, whispering words of comfort to her until she stopped crying.

Finally after some time of silence it was Joey's turn to speak again. "I know we've only known each other a few hours… but you don't look happy and I don't like that. You didn't look happy tonight once you'd started drinking. I liked the girl I met this afternoon… she was funny… quirky… brash… and she made me laugh. That's not the same girl I see now… which makes me sad." He watched her face, hoping she was really hearing the words he was saying, "I didn't see a real smile on your face as soon as you started drinking… and you have an amazing smile, babe. Your whole face lights up when you do so." She glanced up at him and there was a moment between them… not the first one but probably the first one they'd both acknowledged. Joey lowered his head and kissed her forehead softly, "I want you to be happy, babe and I don't think you are… not right now. Maybe you should try stopping… I bet you'll be much happier and feel a bit better for it too."

"I don't know if I can, Joe." She whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning at her.

"I don't think I'm strong enough…" she admitted.

"Rubbish, babe." He said quickly, "Think of what you were going through with your mum… you did all of that on your own. None of that was easy and you did it. You were strong enough..."

"Only with the alcohol…"

"Yes but you don't have to deal with all that pressure now, your mum's better, right?" he said and she nodded her head, "So the pressure of that time has gone… and if you can get through that, stopping drinking will be easy in comparison."

"You think I could?" she asked him.

"I have no doubt you can." He said softly.

"Thanks Joe…" she said, lifting her head and kissing the edge of his jaw.

"You're welcome, babe." He said. Neither of them wanted to move from where they were sitting, both a little more comfortable with being together than they probably should be… so they stayed where they were, sitting in silence in the bathroom for several hours.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat up from her bed, deciding she wasn't going to let him deal with whatever it was on his own. He'd been there for her when she'd needed him… even when she hadn't realised he was what she'd needed. In the two weeks since that conversation she hadn't had a drink. The first few days, when Joey had still been there, she had struggled but he'd been there for her… talking to her when she needed him to… hugging her and comforting her when she broke down in tears. He had helped her a lot, probably more than he'd realised and when he'd left Walford again she had been a stronger person. Now he was back and it was him who was struggling… so she was going to be there for him.

**A/N: So some more of that first day of meeting… their relationship was pretty intense right from the off then, right? And Lauren is going to help Joey… with whatever is wrong with him… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so overwhelmed by the number of reviews for this story so far... it's really spurred me on to continue writing so keep up the good work! For my guest reviewers, that I can't reply to... thank you so much for your feedback... **

**Chapter 5.**

Lauren walked into the lounge and went to stand beside her cousin. His arms were hanging by his side now but he was still in a world of his own. Lauren slipped her hand into his, not missing the flinch from him as she touched him. She squeezed his hand, watching his face intently. "Talk to me, Joe…" she whispered. "You were there for me when I needed you… let me be there for you now…" she pleaded with him.

He looked at her and she was taken aback by the haunted expression on his face. "I can't…" he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked him softly.

"I lied to the police…" he admitted, "They weren't wrong… they didn't have the wrong person…" Lauren stared at him and he looked at her face, measuring her reaction to what he'd said.

"Should we get them to come back and see you?" she asked him softly, squeezing his hand slightly. "I can be here for you if you want… or I can wait upstairs… whatever is easier for you, Joe. I know something has happened to you, something bad... and I want you to know that I'll be there for you as much or as little as you need me to be."

"They left me a card…" he said, "I think they knew I wasn't telling the truth as well…" he smiled slightly but it was barely a twitch of his mouth. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a business card. He held it out towards Lauren and she glanced at it.

"I'll go and call them…" she said. She leant forward and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?" He nodded his head and she walked out of the room, shutting the lounge door behind her. She made the short phone call, not realising exactly what she was starting… for Joey, for her… and for the family.

*JL*JL*

They sat in silence on the sofa, waiting for the police officers to come back to the house. Lauren could tell Joey was tense and it was gradually getting worse as the minutes ticked by. They both heard the car pull up outside and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Lauren says softly. She opened the door and ushered the two officers in again. "He's in the lounge…" she said quietly. "I'll be down here if he needs me." She added, pointing towards and then walking to the kitchen. Once there she sat at the table, fidgeting every now and again as she thought about what was happening in the other room. Time passed slowly as she waited… for something.

There was the sound of movement and Lauren sprang to her feet, finding the female police officer walking towards her. "We're taking Joey down to the station…" she said and Lauren frowned, "He's asked if you could go with him?"

"Of course…" Lauren quickly agreed.

"He wants to speak to you before we go…" She said, "We'll wait for you both in the car."

"Do you know how long we'll be? I'll need to let my parents know when I'll be back…" Lauren asked softly.

"I can't say. It's likely to be a few hours…"

"Okay. I'll just write them a note." Lauren told her. Once she'd done that, leaving it on the kitchen table, she walked towards the lounge. Joey looked at her as she walked into the room and she went to hug him quickly, seeing the emotions clear on his face. They stood that way for a long time and then in stilted words Joey whispered to Lauren some of what he had told the police officers and she finally understood.

**A/N: So Lauren is now aware of what happened to Joey… or is she? Is he still holding something back? And what exactly happened to Joey? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

It was dark by the time the pair arrived back at the square, dropped off once more by an unmarked police car. Lauren pulled Joey up the stairs to the front door and let them both into the house. Joey walked up the stairs and Lauren wasn't surprised to hear him go into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up them and trying to imagine the way Joey was feeling.

"Where the hell have you been, Lauren?" Her mum said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"I left you a note…" Lauren said, glancing at her mother.

"Yes… all it said was you and Joey had gone out and would be back late… not very informative, Lauren."

Her dad appeared behind her mum and they both stared at her, "Where's Joey?" he asked.

"Upstairs…" Lauren whispered, swallowing the rapidly fraying emotions as they climbed.

"What is going on, Lauren? Have you been drinking again?" her mum accused.

Lauren heard the bathroom door open and she instinctively looked up the stairs, seeing Joey looking down at her. After a brief pause he turned and walked into Oscar's room. "I'm going upstairs," she said softly, knowing where she needed to be right now.

"Do not walk away from this, Lauren…" her mum said sharply. "We are not done talking…"

Lauren said nothing more and walked up the stairs, ignoring her parents when they called after her. She went into her room first, changing quickly into something else, what she'd previously been wearing having been tarnished by the last few hours. She put on some comfy clothes and then walked back out into the hallway. She hesitated before tapping softly on the door to her brother's room. Lauren pushed open the door and she poked her head around the door, "Can I come in?" she asked him softly.

Joey swallowed and nodded his head, "Course you can."

She walked into the room and crouched beside the bed he was lying on. He was wearing new clothes too, jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked, deciding that question was slightly better than asking if he was feeling better now. She very much doubted that was the case and it would be crass of her to ask.

"Not really…" he whispered.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked him.

"I could use a hug…" he breathed.

She smiled at him, "That I can do…" she said, "Shift over…" He moved backwards on the bed and Lauren moved to lie beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her body. He didn't react at first, simply burying his face in the crook of her neck. Gradually his breath fastened and then he was sobbing against her, his whole body shaking. Lauren hugged him tightly against her, her hands brushing his back and running through his hair. She kissed the side of his head intermittently, hoping she was helping him in some way… not knowing if he needed her to do more. She'd only seen him upset once before and it had led to him leaving Walford just over a week earlier although it was nothing like as bad as he was now.

*JL*JL*

"Alice, please come home with me?" Joey said, not for the first time since he'd arrived in Walford. He had been in Walford just over three days now and this was the third time he'd seen her. As with his other attempts his pleas were falling on deaf ears and she wasn't changing her mind. Things were about to go from bad to worse.

"I'm not playing your silly mind games, Joey." Alice said, "You don't know dad like I do… he's a good man and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise." She said firmly, displaying (potentially for the first time) the Branning stubbornness she seemed to have inherited.

"So you're not coming home with me?" he asked.

"No…" She scowled at her brother, "Dad's told me about you… told me the kind of person you are… the way you treat women… and I'm not sure I like that person."

"He hasn't seen me since I was seven years old, Al… He doesn't know the kind of person I am," Joey said, her words hurting him more than he let on. The irony of them was not lost on him either.

"The same could be said about how well you know him…" she said pointedly.

"I remember him from my childhood… that's enough." He said. "Please, Al… mum and I want you to come home…"

"I'm staying here…" she said firmly. She stared at him, seeing the way he was looking at her and knowing she needed him to leave. She couldn't keep going through the same conversation every day… she couldn't rehash this like they had done for the last three days. "I think it's time for you to go home, Joey…" she said, "I don't want you here and I don't need you here…"

"But Al…"

Alice started to get up from her seat but turned back to face her brother, "I don't need you to look after me anymore, Joey… I'm a big girl now… and I've got dad anyway. I don't need you in my life and I don't want you in my life so GO!"

Her words stung and she left before he could say anything in response. He paid for their coffees and then went back to Lauren's house. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, nervously waiting for his return. She seemed to have a sixth sense when he needed her to be there. "Hey babe…" he said as he shut the door.

"How did it go?" He shrugged noncommittally. "Talk to me, Joe." She said. She pushed herself to her feet, wobbling unsteadily and he rushed to her side. He pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head as he felt her relax. This was a frequent occurrence for the last few days as she withdrew from the alcohol. She had found the last few days difficult and he had been there for her. "Thanks," she whispered.

His next few words were going to hurt her and he knew that. "I'm leaving, babe." He told her softly, feeling her tense against him. "Alice doesn't want me here… she told me to go home…"

She pulled out of his arms and looked up at him, "I don't want you to leave…" she whispered.

"And I don't want to go…" he said, his hand sweeping into her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I like you being here…" she breathed and time seemed to stand still between them.

Taking a huge risk he lowered his head and softly placed his lips on hers, the briefest of kisses between them. He pulled away from her and saw her looking at him, wide-eyed. He kissed her again, feeling her lips move beneath his this time. He pulled away from her and it still wasn't enough but he knew it would be unfair to take it any further. He had probably hurt her already and he wouldn't hurt her any more. "I've got to go, babe…" He watched her face, seeing the resignation and pain in her eyes. "Call me if you need me, okay?" he told her. "I'm not leaving your life, Lauren… I don't think that's even possible for me…" he told her. The past few days had changed everything between them, an undeniable attraction between them that had ebbed beneath the surface. "I'll keep in contact with you and maybe in a while you could come, see me and we'll do something together…" he said, his hand slipping into hers and squeezing it gently, then hugging her tightly, hoping she realised how important to him she was.

"I'd like that…" she breathed. They walked up the stairs together, going into Oscar's room. Lauren sat on the bed as Joey packed his few belongings in the bag he'd brought. He didn't have much so it didn't take him that long. "So things with Alice didn't go well?" Lauren asked gently.

"You could say that…" he said, his voice harder than he would like but it hurt that his sister had rejected him. "She's been poisoned against me by Derek… she believes a pack of lies he's told her about me… even though he doesn't even know me and she has done all her life…" He paused and looked at her and Lauren could see the fear in his eyes, fear that he'd lost his sister forever, "She said she doesn't need me anymore…" he whispered, "and she doesn't want me either…"

"Oh, Joe…" Lauren said, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. "She'll realise you were right in the end, Joe, I know she will…" she told him. "You have to believe that too."

"I do… It just worries me how she's going to come to that conclusion…" Their eyes locked on each other and they both knew the only way for Alice to realise that would be if Derek hurt her. Something neither of them wanted to happen.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you… my friends will too," Lauren whispered, "And I'll call you if I think she's in trouble."

"Thanks babe…" he said, pulling her to her feet and kissing her one last time. He hugged her tightly, the two of them taking comfort from each other in those few moments. Joey and Lauren walked back down the stairs and to the front door. Lauren stood on the doorstep, watching as he jogged down the front stairs. He turned back to look at her as he walked further away from the house. He lifted his hand in a small wave and she returned it. She wished there was something else she could do to help him.

**A/N: Aah… the first kiss… And Max and Tanya are pretty unimpressed with Lauren, right? But they don't know what's happened… and nor does Lauren for that matter… but I'm pretty sure Joey is about to reveal all to her in the next chapter… I wonder what it could be. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow… Of course I could be persuaded to post the next chapter tonight... if I get 15 reviews for this one by ten o'clock... That's got to be worth a review, right? Good luck...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well there was no need to wait until 10pm... obviously you're keen for this chapter... I hope you don't live to regret that request. Some of this chapter could be difficult reading... because Joey is about to tell Lauren everything... **

**Chapter 7.**

His arms were wound around her waist and his hands gripped the back of her top, almost like he thought she was going to disappear on him. After close to an hour his grip had loosened slightly and she wondered if he'd fallen asleep, although she couldn't tell because of how they were lying.

"I know you've probably worked it out… but I want to tell you…" he said softly, startling her slightly and confirming he wasn't asleep. "I didn't tell you everything earlier."

"You don't have to, Joe… not if you don't want to…" she breathed, not sure she was prepared to hear what he was going to tell her.

"I want to…" he repeated, "I need you to know…" He pulled away from her and she could see the haunted expression was back on his face.

"Okay…" she whispered, lifting her hand and cupping the side of his face. "You can tell me anything, Joe." Tears welled in his eyes, one falling and Lauren wiped it away. She hated seeing him like this, she was scared about what he was going to tell her. She knew whatever it was, she was going to have to be strong and try to hide her reaction from her face and from her eyes.

"It was the night before last… I was at work." He told her softly.

"At the club you work at?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "It was busy… the bar was crowded and we were rushed off our feet. It hadn't been like that for a long time." He paused and closed his eyes, lines appearing around them and Lauren knew he was getting to the hard part of what he was telling her. "A large party of guys had come into the bar early in the evening and as the night wore on they got more and more rowdy. It got to the point where I couldn't serve them any longer. They were too drunk. When they next came to the bar I refused to serve them." Lauren leant forward and kissed the corner of his mouth softly when he took a deep breath, wanting to remind him she was there for him. He opened his eyes, revealing dark pits of despair as he started to speak again, "They didn't like it and they started to kick off… the bouncers had to throw them out." He took a deep breath. "I forgot about them after that… it was still busy and there were plenty of customers to serve. Forty minutes later I had a break and I went outside to get some fresh air… there's an area round the side of the club where the staff can go for cigarettes during their breaks."

"I didn't know you smoked?" she said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "I don't, babe but its quiet there so it's a good place to go… get away from the hubbub of the bar for a little while." The smile quickly disappeared as he spoke again, "They were waiting for me…" he murmured. "There was a lot of them…" he breathed. He stopped talking and after a few moments Lauren spoke.

"Is that where the cuts and bruises came from?" she asked him. He nodded. She took a deep breath, hating having to ask her next question but knowing he needed to tell her and already suspecting the answer. "Did they…?" her mouth ran dry and she couldn't finish the sentence but he didn't need her to.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers, wondering if she would stay once she knew the truth. She stroked his cheek, silently encouraging him to talk to her, nodding her head slightly. A tear rolled down his face as he mentally prepared himself, "Yes." He said, barely voicing the answer. "Not all of them…" he paused briefly, "Just two of them…" He whispered and tears were shed by both of them at his admission.

"How many were there, Joe?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" he admitted, "I was…" His voice cracked slightly so he paused and then started again, "I was raped by two but the others egged them on… were cheering as they did it, holding me down so I couldn't get away," his voice broke as he said the word for only the second time since it had happened.

Lauren had suspected what he'd been through after they'd been taken to a Sexual Assault Referral Centre by the police. She had hoped it hadn't been that but it was only a faint hope at best. She pulled Joey against her, unable to find the words to offer him comfort. "If you didn't tell the police, how did they find out and come to find you?" she eventually asked.

"One of the bouncers saw…" he said softly. "They saw what they did to me…" he said, his emotions getting to him again. "I didn't realise they'd seen but when he came round with another of the bouncers to break it up, they were rushed at by the gang, leaving me behind. Once they were all gone I dragged myself to my feet, sorted out my clothes and I went home." He yawned as he finished speaking, drained both by what had happened and from telling Lauren. "I didn't even finish my shift so I've probably lost my job as well…" he added absently.

"You're tired…" she commented, seeing the exhaustion on his face.

"I didn't sleep last night... or the night before… just sat in my room… going over it in my brain..."

"Why did you come here?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you…" he told her quietly. "I needed to see you…" His arms tightened around her again, clinging to her tightly. "I needed you..." he whispered.

His last words affected her deeply, "Why don't you get some sleep now, Joe?" she suggested. "I'll stay here… keep you safe… I'm going nowhere, I promise…" He nodded his head slightly. Lauren rolled onto her back, pulling him with her, his head resting on her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair and she watched his face, seeing his eyes gradually drift shut and his face finally relax as he fell asleep.

Lauren lay watching Joey as he slept for quite a long time, thinking through what he had told her. She was heartbroken that this had happened to him. To see him so broken in spirit had affected her more than anything else he'd told her. He had been so strong for her, had helped her more than he could possibly know and now it was time for her to be strong for him. She just hoped she wouldn't fall back on her own demon in the meantime.

**A/N: So we now know what happened to Joey… How is Joey going to handle this? And what does he want from Lauren? Is Lauren strong enough to be there for Joey when he needs her? So many questions. Please don't hate me for what I'm putting Joey and Lauren through... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So now you all know what this story is about... When I came up with the initial premise I thought it could be done in a one-shot and then I started to write it and that was never going to happen. So now is time to see how Lauren and Joey handle the situation they are in. Will their relationship be over before it's even begun?**

**Chapter 8.**

Joey was still asleep when Lauren woke up the next morning and she could hear her family moving around the house. She slipped carefully out of the bed, ensuring she didn't wake Joey in the process. She looked at him tenderly once she was free, running her fingers through the hair at his temple. She bent down and kissed his cheek softly.

She left the room and Abi was walking out of their bedroom at the same time, "Have you been in there all night?" she hissed at Lauren.

"It's not like that, Abs…" Lauren said, walking downstairs.

"Mum and dad would go mental if they knew…" Abi said, following behind her.

"Well, they aren't going to find out… are they?" Lauren said as she opened the kitchen door.

"We aren't going to find out what?" Their mum said as she stood in the kitchen. Lauren rolled her eyes, staring at her sister and seeing the smirk on her sister's face. "Well?"

"Lauren was in Joey's room all night," Abi stated, smiling more at her sister as she dropped Lauren in it.

Lauren turned to face her mum, walking further into the room and finding her dad also there. Both were looking at her with shock on their faces. "It's not what it sounds like…" she said softly.

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Her dad accused.

Lauren shut her mouth sharply, staring at her dad, "We didn't do anything…" she said.

"Lauren… he's your cousin…" her mum said, sounding so disappointed with her daughter.

"He is? Wow, I hadn't realised…" Lauren said sarcastically. She walked over to the kettle and turned it on, grabbing two mugs and getting them ready for coffee. Once she'd made the coffee she picked up both mugs and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Her dad said.

"Upstairs… taking Joey his coffee…" Lauren explained, talking as if she was speaking to her brother rather than her parents.

"Don't you think we should discuss this?" he asked.

"Not particularly." Lauren said, "Don't you have to get Oscar to school?" she said. She walked out of the room quickly and went back up to Joey. She sat on the edge of his bed, placing both mugs on the bedside table. She cupped one side of his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek, watching him carefully as she saw his eyes flutter open. "Morning…" she whispered.

"You're still here…" he whispered to her. His hand lifting and covering hers on his cheek.

"Of course, I am, Joe…" she said, "I… I care about you…" she said, hoping he hadn't noticed what she had nearly said.

"I thought you might've left after what I told you…" he admitted.

"What kind of girl would I be if I did that, eh?" she said, "You didn't run away from me after I told you about my drinking…" He struggled to sit up and she saw the pain in his movements. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked him.

"Sore…" he whispered. "It's odd, you know… In some ways it's like it happened to someone else..." he said. "I just wish I'd been able to do something to stop them, you know... I should've been able to stop them..."

"Don't say that, Joe... there was too many of them for you to get away. We can get through this, Joe…" Lauren whispered. She passed him one of the mugs and he took a sip from it, closing his eyes and moaning as he swallowed it. Lauren smiled at him. "I think we need to tell my parents what happened, Joe." She broached softly. She felt the tension increase in his body and she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Abi saw me come out of your room this morning and she told them… they're not happy… I just want them to understand so we don't have to deal with that drama as well as what you've been through."

"I'm not sure I can tell them, Lauren..." he whispered.

"I can tell them... you don't have to do it, baby..." she said softly, her hand brushing the side of his head.

He moved closer to her, sweeping her into his arms and hugging her tightly, "What would I do without you..." he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." She admitted, knowing she never would've stopped drinking if it hadn't been for him.

"I love you, babe..." he breathed in her ear and Lauren was pretty sure her heart stopped for several seconds.

She pulled away from him, seeing the fear on his face as he wondered how she was going to respond. "I love you too..." she said, her face heating and her pulse racing; the words coming so naturally to her. He smiled at her and she relaxed. Slowly he leant forward and kissed her, much like he had done just before he'd left Walford. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss but she stopped it before it went too far. "Why don't you go and have a shower?" she said.

"I'll have one after you have..." he said, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Talk to me, baby..." she said, her finger lifting his chin so she could see his eyes.

"I can still feel them on me..." he whispered, pain deep in his eyes. "It's why I was in the shower yesterday for so long... I hadn't had one since they..." his words faded and Lauren kissed him softly, not making him say it again, "When I'm in there I have to wash it all away..." he whispered, "I scrub my skin until it's raw, trying to get the feel and smell of them off me..." he told her. He pulled away from her, "You hate me now, don't you..." he accused her.

"Of course I don't, Joe... a few minutes ago I told you I love you... I don't just say those words to just anyone, you know."

"But..."

"Nothing you just told me changes the way I feel about you, Joe..." she whispered. She saw relief wash over his face. "Now, I'd better go and speak to mum and dad... before dad has a seizure or something..." she said, smirking at him. "I won't be long..." she said, pecking him on the lips for another brief kiss.

**A/N: So they've said those three little words to each other… despite everything that's happened. Lauren has antagonised her parents… I don't suppose either of them are going to like the growing relationship between their daughter and her cousin. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Lauren walked back down to the kitchen and found both her parents waiting for her. She wasn't surprised, in fact she'd been kind of expecting their ambush.

"Your sister took Oscar to school... so we could talk to you both..." Her mum started. "Sort out this mess..."

"Joey too scared to come down and face us?" Her dad accused.

"He's not coming downstairs..." Lauren said softly. She sat at the table opposite them, seeing they were both angry already. She sighed, "Joe and I..." she glanced at them both, "It's complicated..." she told them.

"I'd say..." her dad muttered.

"Not too complicated that you spend the night in his room, Lauren..." her mum accused this time, her voice slightly shrill, "Have you not learnt anything from the last few months, darling? Sleeping with complete strangers when you're drunk... and now sleeping with your cousin... What is Oscar supposed to think when he sees you behaving like that... and in his room, Lauren!"

"Like I said earlier, it wasn't like that..." Lauren told them, trying to stay calm as they both verbally attacked her. "Joey was upset..." she whispered. They both opened their mouths to say something again, "Will you please let me tell you... you can ask me questions after... I can't explain if you keep interrupting me." They both nodded. "Joey was assaulted at work a couple of nights ago... it's why the police were here yesterday... it's why we were out late last night. He went with them so they could take his statement and I went to be a support for him." She stopped, taking several deep breaths as she felt her emotions bubbling beneath the surface. "Joey was upset last night and he hadn't slept since it happened so he was exhausted too... I stayed with him so he could get some sleep... I stayed with him because I didn't want him to be on his own." She told them softly.

"Did they hurt him?" her mum asked. Lauren nodded and she could see the sympathy on her face.

"You should've told us all this last night, babe." Her dad said.

"I didn't know all of it then," she murmured, her eyes now locked on her hand as a finger doodled a pattern on the tabletop.

"I thought you went with him?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I was there... but I wasn't in the room..." she said. There was an awkward silence between the three of them as her parents clearly realised they were missing some information and Lauren was trying to build up the courage to tell them. "He was raped..." she whispered. "That's why he's upset... he was beaten and then held down while two of them raped him..." She brushed at her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face. The tears were quickly replaced, her body beginning to shake and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping her mouth. Both of her parents tried to comfort her but she pulled away from them abruptly. "Don't..." she whispered harshly. "This didn't happen to me... it's not me you should be comforting... it's Joey..." she told them, getting more and more worked up with each word, "So yes, I'm going to be with Joey, in his room each night... because he needs me... and he wants me... and I want to be there for him... I'm going to be strong for him and look after him... because it's what you do for the person you love..." Her last word hung in the air and Lauren bit her lip as she realised what she'd just revealed to her parents. She quickly got to her feet and ran from the room, ignoring the calls of her name from them as she ran up the stairs and went quickly back into Joey's room.

He was still lying on the bed and he looked at her in concern when he saw she was upset. She leant against the door for a few seconds, closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths, already feeling calmer just by being in the same room as Joey. "Babe..." he said softly and she turned her head towards him, opening her eyes and seeing his arms were held open. She practically ran at him, lying beside him again and feeling him hug her against him. They lay in silence for some time and Lauren started to feel guilty that once again he was comforting her.

"This is wrong..." she whispered and he tensed beneath her. She lifted her head and looked at him, seeing the guarded expression on his face. Her last words ran through her head and she realised he'd misunderstood her, "I don't mean us... I mean it's wrong that you're comforting me... I should be the one looking after you, not the other way round..." she said softly.

"You are looking after me... you have been since I arrived yesterday... I couldn't have got through the last day without you," he told her, "That was why I came here... I needed you..."

"I'm glad you came," she admitted, "I wish you hadn't had to go through what you have but I can't say I'm sorry that you're back here with me... I missed you so much," she whispered. "Does that make me a bad person?" she asked him softly.

"No, babe..." he reassured her. He lowered his mouth to hers, both of them getting lost in the kiss, taking it further than either of them had anticipated. They pulled apart some time later, both slightly short of breath and flushed in the face.

Lauren reached up and brushed the side of his face tenderly. "Do you trust me?" she asked him softly. He nodded his head without hesitation. She slid out from under him and climbed off the bed, holding her hand out towards him. He looked at her, glancing at the door. "You can't stay in here forever, baby... and mum and dad have gone... it's just the two of us..." She'd heard the front door slam not long after she'd come back up to the room so she knew it was just the two of them in the house. Joey took her hand and got to his feet. Lauren laced their fingers together and then walked towards the door. She led him to the bathroom, squeezing his hand slightly as she felt him hesitate again. "It's okay..." she reassured him. She could feel the tension he was feeling and saw it clearly on his face and in his body. She pushed him to sit down on the toilet, standing between his legs, "Let me look after you, Joe..." she said softly, bending down and kissing him softly. He nodded. She walked over to the bath and started to run the water. She figured this was easier than a shower as it meant they wouldn't have to deal with nudity right now. She poured plenty of bubble bath in the water, again to help with the whole nudity thing... she wasn't sure Joey was ready for that level of intensity to their relationship yet... not after recent events anyway. Once the bath was ready she walked back over to him. "You should get in the bath now, baby…" she told him gently. He stared at her, fear on his face and she knew what he was worried about. She held out her hands to him and he hesitantly took them both. She pulled him to his feet and then walked backwards so they were both standing beside the bath. "Why don't you get in there and I'll go and get some clean clothes out for you…" she whispered. "Are you okay with me coming back in in a few minutes?" she asked. He nodded his head silently, knowing he had to trust her. And he wanted to as well.

**A/N: So Lauren has told her parents but they still aren't happy with them being together. Joey says he trusts Lauren… but does he really? Are either of them strong enough to deal with this? Let me know what you think about Joey's and Lauren's relationship. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Lauren tapped on the bathroom door lightly, hoping she'd given him enough time to get himself sorted.

"Come in, babe…" he called softly through the door. She pushed it open and saw he was sitting in the bath, his arms wrapped around his knees and the bubbles were gathered around his body.

She walked over to the bath, maintaining a safe distance so she wouldn't see anything he wasn't comfortable with her seeing. She leant her forearms on the side of the bath and looked into his eyes. "You okay?"

"I want to start scrubbing at my skin…" he admitted in a whisper and Lauren could see his hands were twitching slightly as he fought every instinct he had.

"You still willing to trust me?" she asked him, lifting her hand and caressing the side of his face.

"Yes…" he said, although she could hear some slight trepidation in his voice.

She picked up a sponge from the edge of the bath and put some soap onto it. She carefully washed the top of his back with it, washing it but not rubbing the skin raw like he'd told her he'd been trying to do. "Just tell me if this becomes too much for you, Joe…" she told him softly.

"I will…" he whispered as he lowered his head and rested his forehead on his knees.

Lauren could see the bruises that had formed on his skin, all across the back of his shoulders and his upper arms and she could only imagine that they got worse further down his body. He was still sitting tensely and she wished there was some way she could get him to relax or make this easier for him. "Do you want to lean back, Joe... so I can do your chest?" she asked him softly once his back was done. He didn't answer and she knew he was mulling the question over in his head. Slowly he moved, lying back in the bath. His eyes were shut and Lauren could see his face was beetroot red. Her heart went out to him again. "Joe... look at me..." she whispered gently, pausing until he did as she asked. When he didn't, she tried again, "Baby, please... look at me..." He finally did as she said and she could see the tears brimming in his eyes, "Are you sure you're happy for me to do this, Joe?" she asked him. He shook his head, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. She brushed it away gently. "Can you tell me why?"

He took a deep breath and licked his lips, "I'm worried how I'll react to you touching me... I'm worried you'll think less of me when you see what they've done to me..."

"Joe... that's never going to happen..." she told him, "I love you and I want to look after you and care for you. I don't like seeing you hurting... or unhappy... just like you said to me that first night you were here… in this very room, in fact. Do you remember?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "You made me feel like I could deal with my problems... you made me strong enough to handle it and you were there for me when it was too difficult for me to deal with. I want to do the same for you... to be there for you when you need me... And now is one of those times, Joe..." she said softly. "I know this is difficult... probably the most difficult thing you've ever had to deal with and it must be confusing for you but we can do this, Joe... we can get past this together, I know we can. Do you believe me?"

"I want to..." he whispered. "It just seems so difficult." He took a shaky breath, "I don't know how to handle this... my brain is all over the place..." he told her softly. She reached for his hand, wrapping hers around it and squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, Joe..." she said gently, "It's going to be okay..."

"That's just it, babe... I'm not sure it is..." he whispered sadly. Lauren stared into his eyes for several seconds then picked up the sponge again and started to wash his bruised and marked chest, valiantly trying to subdue the increasing emotions she was feeling as she saw the damage that had been done.

*JL*JL*

It was almost two hours before they left the bathroom and Lauren had discovered that Joey hadn't been comfortable enough being naked with her there. He had left his boxers on when he got in the bath, only removing them after he'd got out of the bath again and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Lauren wasn't surprised to be honest and she figured they would deal with that over the coming days and weeks as he began to recover. She walked with him back to the bedroom and he stood there while she dried his upper body gently with a towel. She had been right the bruises did get worse the lower down his body she looked. And they were all over his body, back and front, showing how much he fought to try and get away from them as they held him against the wall. There were also many cuts and scrapes on his forearms and hands, and a couple on his face. He hadn't shaved since the attack either and Lauren wondered if it was so the marks on his face were hidden by the facial hair that was starting to show. Lauren was sure there were some bruises she hadn't seen yet... ones he wasn't comfortable with her seeing. She stepped closer to him once his body was dry and she placed a gentle kiss directly above his heart, feeling the steady (but slightly too fast) beat of it beneath her lips. "I've left some clothes on the bed for you, okay?" she told him softly. "I'm going to go and clear up the bathroom and then have a shower... I'll be back soon."

She started to walk away from him and Joey grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him as he laced their fingers together. "Thank you..." he said softly. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand in hers and then left the room.

**A/N: So Lauren was looking after the boy she loves… and Joey wasn't handling it too well. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

The couple spent the rest of the day together. They ventured downstairs, Lauren cooking them both some food, which Joey, who had lost his appetite, managed to force down. They then lay on the sofa together and watched TV for the rest of the day. Just before Oscar and Abi were due home from school Joey asked if they could go back up to his room. Lauren knew he wasn't ready to face people yet and he certainly wasn't ready to deal with an excitable four year old boy. So they went back up to the bedroom.

Joey lay on the bed, his head on Lauren's chest again as she held him in her arms. "Do you want me to contact your work, Joe?" she asked him softly.

"I don't want them to know what happened to me..." he murmured.

"You've got to tell them something, baby... and you said the bouncers saw anyway..."

"I can't..." he said, panic building in his voice.

"Then let me..." Lauren told him. "What about your mum? She'll be worried about you..."

"She'll be fine."

"Joe, the police turned up on her doorstep asking to speak to you yesterday... she's going to be worried."

"I can't..." he whispered again.

"I'm not asking you to..." she said, "I'll do it... it's fine." She reassured him. "Why don't you give me their names and the numbers and I'll call them in a little while... and you can get some sleep while I'm doing that."

"Will you stay here? While I'm sleeping..." he asked.

"If you want me to. Once you're asleep I'll go and make the calls and then I'll come back here. You'll never even realise I've gone..." she told him.

"I want you here..."

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and turned it on, ignoring the beeps as messages came through to him. He found each of the numbers in his phone and Lauren made a note of them in her mobile. He turned his phone off again once she was done. He didn't want to speak to anyone now... well, except for Lauren. "Sleep now, Joe." She said, kissing the top of his head and brushing her fingers through his hair. He kept fighting to keep his eyes open even though she could see he was still exhausted. She heard the front door open and close and knew her brother and sister were home. She hoped Oscar was quiet so Joey would be able to get some sleep. She glanced down at his face and his eyes were finally shut... a full thirty odd minutes since he'd first started trying. She moved him slightly so she could get out from beneath him and then quietly left his room.

She went into her bedroom and started making the calls. The call to his boss was relatively simple. It transpired the police had been in contact with him already, obtaining CCTV footage for the night to try and get some clearer images of the group as they left the club. The bouncers had been interviewed as well. Joey's boss reassured her that they had no intention of letting Joey go... if he wanted to return to work at any stage they would find him some shifts. In the meantime there was no rush for him to go back and he would still be receiving his wages. He asked that Joey contact him in a few weeks and they could then discuss what he wanted to do and if he wanted to go back and the timing of his return. Lauren thanked him for being so understanding and he asked her to pass on his best wishes and also his apologies that this happened to him at his club. They would be reviewing their security arrangements in light of this situation over the coming weeks so something like this never happened again. The call ended not long after that.

The second call Lauren found more difficult. The call was answered quickly and Lauren knew his mum had been waiting beside the phone. "Joey?" a female voice said as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's Lauren."

"Hello Lauren... Joey's told me about you..." she said and Lauren could tell just from her voice that she was smiling. "Do you know where Joey is?" she asked.

"He's here..." Lauren whispered. "He turned up here yesterday morning..."

"The police came yesterday... looking for him... Is he in trouble?"

Lauren swallowed, "Yes and no..." she said, knowing it was a confusing response. "They wanted to speak to him... but not because of something he did... more something that happened to him." She continued gently.

"Is he okay?"

"Not really, Mrs. Branning..." Lauren whispered.

"Call me Sarah, darling. Does he need me to come over there?"

"I don't know, Mrs... Sarah..." Lauren said, "He's asleep at the moment. I convinced him to let me call you to tell you everything because I knew you would be worried... especially after the police turned up yesterday..."

There was a brief pause at both ends of the line and Lauren mentally composed herself for what she was about to tell Joey's mum. "Tell me what it is, Lauren?" Sarah asked and Lauren could hear the worry in her voice now.

"Joey was attacked by a gang of guys he had thrown out of the club a couple of nights ago..." Lauren told her softly, knowing there was no way to sugarcoat these words and make them easier for her to hear. "He..." She stopped, hating that she was doing this and hurting his mother with her next words, "Two of the men raped him, Sarah... they raped your son..." she whispered and heard Sarah gasp at the other end of the line. "I'm so sorry..." she added, feeling awful.

"Is he okay? Did they hurt him?"

"He's pretty shaken up by it... there are cuts and bruises. He was examined by a police doctor and they've collected evidence, I guess... I don't know for certain, I was outside the room when we were there and I haven't pressed him for details. He hasn't mentioned any actual injuries."

"Can I come and see him?" she asked. Her worry for her son obviously overrode any concern she had about running into her ex-husband.

"I don't think he's up to seeing anyone at the moment..." Lauren admitted, "He's pretty upset by everything, obviously... and he's shut himself away in his room here... he won't see any of the family apart from me. Maybe in a few days..."

"I just want to see my boy..." Sarah said softly, "I want to make sure he's okay."

"I know... and I wish I could say it was okay for you to come over here, I really do... but I know at the moment he won't see you. I'll speak to him... and I'll try and get him to call you." Lauren took a deep breath, "This has changed him Sarah... in many ways he's still the same person but this has affected him."

"Can you keep in touch with me, Lauren? Let me know how he is?"

"Of course, Sarah. Do you have a mobile number and I can call you on that or send you a text message?" Lauren wrote down the number that Sarah gave her. "I'll try and contact you once a day... and as soon as I can get him to, I'll get him to call you..."

"Thank you, Lauren... and thank you for being there for him... I know he cares a great deal about you." Sarah said softly. "Do you want me to let Alice know?"

"Let me check with Joe first..." Lauren said, "I care about Joey as well... he means a lot to me."

"I know, dear... I can hear it in your voice." She said. "Look after my baby boy for me, Lauren."

"I will." Lauren promised her, having no intention of breaking it.

**A/N: Lauren's conversation with Joey's mum was heartbreaking wasn't it? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Lauren walked over to the door to her room, opening it and seeing her sister standing outside, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked quickly, glancing at Oscar's room.

"Is it true?" Abi asked.

Lauren grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "What did you hear?" she asked her.

"Everything…" Abi whispered. "Is it true?" she asked again.

"It's not exactly something someone makes up, is it Abs…?" Lauren hissed. "Anyway… he's different than how he was when he was here before… He's not making it up… and I can't believe you would think he would…"

Abi stared at her, "It's just Alice said he's…"

"Alice has been poisoned against him by Uncle Derek… and she should remember the brother she grew up with and not what her dad has told her… about a boy he hasn't known since Joey was seven years old."

Abi had the decency to look ashamed as she heard her sister speak so passionately about her cousin. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked her softly, already knowing the answer. Lauren nodded. "And it doesn't bother you that he's our cousin?" Abi asked.

"It doesn't, Abs… he makes me happy… and he loves me too… he cares about me and I care about him too. The moment I met him I was drawn towards him… I liked him straight away…"

"But he's our cousin…"

"Why is that the bit that everyone is fixated on?" Lauren sighed. "Can't people just see that he makes me happy? That I haven't had a drink since after the first night he was here… because he told me I was strong enough to stop. He was there for me when I needed him those first few days." She looked up at her sister, "He believes in me… he believes I can stop drinking… and I have. I know there's still a long way to go but he makes me want to try."

Abi stared at Lauren, listening to what she was saying, "Then I think you should go for it… and ignore anyone who says it's wrong."

"Really?" Lauren whispered.

"Yes… you're right, he does make you happy… and he clearly needs you now. You should look after him. I'll help you with mum and dad…"

Lauren got to her feet and walked to her sister, hugging her tightly, "Thanks Abs…" she whispered to her.

"You'd better be getting back to him, Lauren." Abi told her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked back into the bedroom and she saw Joey was asleep on the bed. He had rolled over so he was facing away from her but she could hear he was softly snoring so she knew he was sleeping. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, pressing herself up against him, her arms around his waist and she kissed the back of his neck softly as she too went to sleep.

**A/N: A short chapter… a bit of an expansion of the Lauren/Abi relationship. Do you like that they have her support now? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Lauren was awoken by a loud noise. It was at this point that she realised she was being pinned down to the bed by her shoulders and the noise was being made by the person above her. Joey. She stared up at him and quickly ascertained he wasn't awake… his eyes were staring blankly at her. He was shouting… just three words. "LET ME GO… LET ME GO!" He began to struggle above her, almost as if he was fighting her to get free, even though he was the one holding her down. Lauren tried to calm him, her arms and hands being batted out of the way as he struggled against her.

The door to the room was thrown open and her dad was there, having heard the commotion Joey was making. He strode over to the bed, assessing the situation and seeing his daughter was possibly about to get hurt. He grabbed Joey, who turned his attention on him instead of Lauren as he now had another assailant to do battle with.

"He's dreaming, dad… don't hurt him…" Lauren cried out over the noise Joey was making. She sat up on the bed and reached for her boyfriend.

"Babe…" Max warned her.

"It's fine…" Lauren whispered. She placed her hand on Joey's shoulder and for a fraction of a second time seemed to stand still. A minute later her head was throbbing and she realised Joey had just hit her. She glanced at her dad, seeing the anger on his face. "It's not his fault, dad… he's dreaming… about what happened…" she told him softly. "It's not his fault."

"We need to wake him…" Max told her, ignoring her comments... for the time being anyway. Lauren moved forward again, wanting to be there for him. "Let me, babe…" Max said, not wanting to see his daughter get hurt again. He grabbed Joey and shook him. Joey tensed in his hands and he woke up, staring up at his uncle before pulling himself violently away from him. He scrabbled further down the bed, huddling up on the corner of the bed and cowering against the wall. He stared at them both wildly, gasping for breath as tears rolled down his face.

"Your face…" he whispered, his eyes locking on the rapidly forming bruise on Lauren's jaw.

"It's nothing, babe…" she said softly, ignoring her dad's muttering beneath his breath.

Joey looked at Max though, seeing the mistrust on his face. "It was me, wasn't it…?" he breathed, biting his lip as he waited for the answer to the loaded question.

"It's not your fault, Joe… You were dreaming…" Lauren told him softly, "In fact, if anything it's my fault…" Max made another noise of disgruntlement. "Dad, please stop… This is between me and Joe. Thanks for your help… but you can go now." Max stared at her and saw the resolution and dismissal on her face.

"Just shout if you need me, okay?" he said before reluctantly leaving the room.

"How is it your fault?" Joey whispered, "It was me that hit you…"

"You were asleep on the bed when I came back in and… I didn't even think about it… I lay on the bed behind you… I put my arms around your waist." Tears fell down her face as she admitted the mistakes she'd made. Mistakes that seemed so clear to her now but had been instinct when she came back into the room. "You must've felt trapped… and I guess it brought back memories from the other night…" She moved towards him, seeing him back further away from her. "Please Joe…" she breathed as she held her arms out towards him, "Please…" she whispered. He stopped moving but he didn't get any closer to her either… but as she moved to him, stopping as she sat in front of him she was relieved to see he hadn't moved any further away from her. "Come here, baby…" she said softly and he flung himself at her. Less than a minute later he was curled up on the bed, his head on her lap. She bent down, hugging him carefully, "It's okay, Joe…" she breathed in his ear, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, repeating the words in a whisper every few seconds.

Lauren ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his sweat and tear drenched face. "I know, baby… I know…" she said as she lost a few of her own tears.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had eventually managed to coax Joey back into the bed and he lay in her arms, eventually drifting off to sleep. He had clung to her as he slept and every hour or so he would wake up, usually jolting awake and tightening his grip on her. Neither of them slept very well that night even though they were both emotionally and physically exhausted. Joey woke several times from nightmares, sometimes screaming. It took Lauren some time to calm him from.

**A/N: Poor poor Joey… and poor Lauren. Another emotional chapter for them both. Lauren realised she made a mistake and she now wishes she had been more careful. And Joey is feeling pretty guilty too. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Lauren went down to the kitchen early the next morning, desperate for some food and a coffee. She was sitting at the table nibbling on some toast and sipping her coffee when her parents walked into the room.

Her mum gasped, "Lauren, your face..." she said, rushing over to her daughter and tilting her head up so she could see it better.

Lauren twisted her face out of her mum's hand, "It's fine, mum..."

"It doesn't look fine..."

"Don't make a big deal about this, please..." Lauren begged them. "It was an accident... I made a mistake and it caused him to panic. No one feels worse about this than Joey does, believe me..." she told them, remembering the look of devastation on Joey's face every time he'd seen the bruise during the night. She couldn't even avoid him seeing it as they'd slept with the light on... Joey hadn't wanted to be in the dark because it reminded him of the alleyway a little too much.

"He scared Oscar last night, babe..." Her dad told her, increasing her guilt astronomically.

"I'm sorry, dad... what can I do? Do you think he wants to have the nightmares?" she asked.

"Maybe he should see a doctor... get something to help him sleep..." her mum suggested.

"So he's trapped in the nightmare, unable to wake up?" Lauren said, "Isn't he already suffering enough?"

"Well, we can't have him disturbing Oscar and Abi every night..." her mum reasoned.

Lauren stared at her parents in disbelief, shocked by their apparent uncaring attitude. "Okay..." she said, placing her mug back on the table with a thud. She got to her feet and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going, babe?" Her dad asked.

"To start packing..." she called back over her shoulder. She stopped as she felt her dad's hand settle on her shoulder.

"Talk to us..."

"There's nothing to discuss, dad. You've made your feelings pretty clear." She said, turning back to face them and folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't have to go..." He told her.

"I do if Joey does." She said, staring at her dad. She watched as her parents glanced at each other. "What?" she said.

"It's just something Derek said..." her dad admitted.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Derek what happened to Joey?" she said softly, her eyes widening as she saw the guilt on her dad's face. "Dad...!" she exclaimed.

"It slipped out... I thought he'd be concerned..."

"But he wasn't." Lauren said, not expecting an answer from him because she already knew she was right. "So what did he say?" she asked.

"Well, umm..." her dad hedged.

"Spit it out, dad..." Lauren said shortly.

"He said that Joey was probably asking for it... and he had a thing for girls and boys..."

"And you believed him?" Lauren asked, astonishment in her voice.

"He's his dad..." her mum said.

"Firstly, Joey has seen his dad once since he was seven years old... and that was two weeks ago when he arrived on the square. Derek knows nothing about him and yet everyone seems to believe everything he tells them... even if they should know better..." Lauren reminded them. "Secondly, nobody deserves what happened to him or asks for it to happen to them... be it male or female... No means no... and I shouldn't have to tell either of you that. Would you feel different if he had been a she... is it because he's a man that you're questioning it? Thirdly," Lauren was on a roll now and she took a deep breath before she started speaking again, "even if Joey did have a thing for girls and boys... which he doesn't... he was still raped. They forced themselves upon him, brutalised him and beat him. And he blames himself... he hasn't said it to me... but I know he does. He doesn't need anyone else telling him it's his fault too…"

"Lauren..." her dad said, placing his hand on her arm again.

She shook his hand off, "No, dad... Joey and I will be gone by tonight..." she told them both simply.

"Where will you go?" her dad asked.

"I've no idea... but that's not really your problem now, is it?" she said. She left the room quickly and went back up to Oscar's room. She slid back into the bed beside Joey and he moved closer to her, his arms moving around her body, holding her against him.

"Love you, Lo..." he breathed and his words brought tears to her eyes.

**A/N: So Derek knows... and he's telling everyone that Joey was asking for it. What a bad man... and how stupid are they all to believe him? I wonder where Joey and Lauren will go now. Will anybody be on their side? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Joey woke up and found Lauren was still lying beside him. She wasn't asleep though. He stared at her face and he could see she was upset, "What is it?"

"Mum and dad... and Derek..." she whispered.

"Derek?"

"Dad let slip to him what happened to you..." Lauren admitted softly. She glanced at Joey's face and could see he had paled significantly. She had originally planned not to tell him but she knew it was probably rampantly running through the square now so she couldn't hide it from him. "I'm so sorry, Joe... he said it was an accident... anyway, your dad made a horrible comment about it and my parents were stupid enough to listen."

"I guess everyone knows now then, eh?" he said.

"I don't know for certain, baby... but I wouldn't be surprised..." she told him softly.

"Oh god..."

"I'm so sorry, Joe..." she said again.

"Was there anything else?"

"I said we'd leave today..." she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"They were moaning about your nightmares... they said you scared Oscar..." She stopped speaking when she saw he was getting upset and she pulled him into a hug, "It's not your fault, baby... I know that and I told them as much. I'm so angry with them right now." She said to him softly. They lay in silence for several minutes but then pulled apart slightly so they could look at each others faces.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

She smiled at him wryly, "I could do with a drink right about now..." she murmured.

"I'm making things worse for you, aren't I?" he said. "Maybe it should just be me that goes..."

"No Joe!" Lauren said quickly, "I'm not letting you leave me now... not again..." she told him. "Please let me come with you..."

"I'm not making you decide between me and your parents..." he told her softly.

"You aren't... they are, Joe." She said. "And it's no competition... you'd win every time..." she admitted.

He stared at her, his eyes widening as he took in her words. "We've only known each other a couple of weeks..." he reminded her.

"I knew the moment I met you that you were different to other guys... that you were special." Lauren said, "You can't tell me it was any different for you..."

He smiled slightly, "No... it wasn't..." he agreed.

"So we leave together?" she whispered. He nodded his head and she leant forward and kissed him softly.

"So where do we go?" he asked.

"Back to your mum's?" she said, watching his face to see how he would react. She saw the fear that instantly appeared in his eyes and she wondered if it was a good idea after all.

"I can't face her…" he whispered to her softly.

"She's your mum, Joe… she isn't going to judge you… or blame you… She loves you…" Lauren told him softly. Her hand came up and brushed the side of his face tenderly. She noticed him looking once more at the bruise on her face, more guilt on his features. "When I spoke to her on the phone, do you know what her first instinct was?" she murmured. He frowned and shook his head. "The first thing she wanted to do was to come over here and see how you were…" Lauren whispered. "Her first instinct was to make sure you were okay… you're her baby boy and she wants to look after you. She didn't care about the fact she might've seen Derek… she was just worried about you."

"She was…?" he whispered.

"Yes, Joe… she loves you… she loves you so very much… If we go to hers, do you think she's going to push us away?" He shook his head but Lauren could see something was on his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't know if I could handle being there…" he said, not able to look at her anymore.

"Then we go somewhere else, Joe… even if it's just for a few days…" she said. "We do whatever you want to do, Joe… this is all down to you."

He moved towards her, letting her take him in her arms and hug him tightly. She made him feel safe. She looked after him. He lifted his head slightly and saw the bruise that now coloured her face, his guilt at hurting her increased once more and he pressed his lips softly against the corner of her jaw, trying to make sure he didn't hurt her anymore. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you... it kills me that it was me that did that to you..."

"You didn't do it on purpose, Joe… I know that. It was an accident."

"I would never hit a woman, babe… not intentionally… It would mean I was just like Derek if I did that and that's the last thing I want." He murmured.

"Like I said last night, baby… it was my fault, not yours. I shouldn't have laid behind you like that… It was my mistake."

He hugged her tightly again, "You are too good for me…" he breathed against her neck.

"We are good for each other." She whispered in his ear, "And I won't hear you say anything different." He shifted in her arms and she looked at him in concern. "What's wrong…?"

"I feel dirty…" he breathed, his breath hitching slightly.

"Another bath?" she whispered. He shook his head. "A shower?" He didn't answer her question this time, "Baby?" He clung to her tightly and she felt his body shake in her arms. "If you don't want me to be there, that's okay, Joe… You don't have to take all your clothes off if that makes it easier for you. I know this is difficult… I really do…" She kissed his cheek softly, "Whatever you are comfortable with…" she told him.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey both went to the bathroom. Joey was going to have a shower and Lauren would wait outside the room… making sure he didn't stay in there too long. He stared at her intently once he stood in the bathroom doorway then took a deep breath and shut the door, leaving Lauren on the landing.

"Don't lock it, baby…" she called through the door as she heard him twist the lock. She listened carefully and after almost a minute he unlocked the door again. She heard him start the water in the shower and she knew he was probably undressing. He had agreed that he would call for her if he needed her to go in there but she seriously doubted he would do so. She knew he had issues with her seeing him naked… with anyone seeing him naked and she could understand that. After what he had been through, it was completely understandable.

*JL*JL*

It had been ten minutes and she was starting to get worried about him. "Are you okay, Joe?" she said through the door, pressing her ear to it to listen for his response. He didn't say anything back to her and she became even more concerned. "If you don't say anything, baby, I'm going to come in…" she said. Still he didn't say anything and her hand reached for the door handle. Just as she was about to turn it her decision was made for her. She heard the sound of him crying through the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, her heart breaking as she saw the sight before her. Joey was curled up in the bottom of the shower, clearly crying, his hands were rubbing at the skin on his legs, scratching at them. She walked over to the shower and reached inside, turning off the water. He wasn't even aware of her being there and this time he was definitely completely naked. Lauren reached for a large towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling him into her arms. She hugged him tightly and then reached for his hands, stilling them as he continued to scrub at his skin. "It's okay, Joe… It's okay…" she breathed, kissing the top of his head. His hands moved to her top, gripping it tightly in his fingers as he clung to her. Despite the fact it was painful to be in that position and she was now soaking wet she sat with Joey for a long time, both of them rocking backwards and forwards.

*JL*JL*

They were both freezing by the time Lauren managed to coax Joey back into Oscar's room. While still staring in Joey's eyes she wrapped a dry towel around Joey's waist, then removing the soaking wet towel from around his shoulders and replacing it with another dry towel. She sat him on the edge of the bed and then ran back to the bathroom and cleared up the mess. She went to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes, wrapping a gown around her shoulders once she was dry. She ran back to Oscar's room, scared to leave him alone on his own for too long. She found Joey hadn't moved since she pushed him to sit down. She wasn't sure what to do to help him so she decided she needed some help.

She picked up her mobile phone and scrolled through her contacts and selected the one person she hoped wouldn't jump to any conclusions. She listened as the phone rang several times, finally it was answered. "Uncle Jack?" she said softly. "I need your help…"

**A/N: Poor Joey and Lauren... I wonder how Uncle Jack is going to respond... Is he going to be there for his niece and nephew or is he going to believe what his brother is telling everyone? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Half an hour later Lauren ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She smiled at her uncle as he stood on the doorstep. "Hi… I'm really glad you could come over…"

"How is he?" he asked in concern. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, looking at the bruise on her jaw.

"I'm not sure…" She admitted. "Don't fuss, Uncle Jack… It was an accident… And it's really not important. Joe is what's important now." She said, "He's shut down… I thought he would be okay in the shower on his own… but he wasn't."

Jack looked at her, seeing the worry on her face. He had heard the gossip about what had happened… had heard the lies his father was telling anyone who would listen. He had liked Joey when he'd met him. He had reminded him of a younger Derek with all the bad parts taken away. Joey had gone to Bashers a couple of times in the few days he was in Walford and Jack had seen him spar, seeing the talent he potentially had. "Do you want me to go and speak to him?"

"If you could convince him to put some clothes on, it would be great. We need to leave in the next couple of hours."

"Leave?" he said as he started to walk up the stairs; Lauren following behind him.

"Yeah… mum and dad weren't pleased about the fact Joey had nightmares last night… he scared Oscar apparently. Then they believed the crap that Derek told them and I said we'd leave. Joey needs support… not people judging him… or gossiping about him. And where he goes, I go." She told him softly.

Jack turned to look at his niece, "You really love him, don't you?" Lauren nodded. "Good for you…" he told her with a smile.

"You don't think it's wrong?" she asked, shocked that he wasn't judging her.

"No… it's not your typical relationship… but you're Lauren Branning… you don't do anything typical… that's why I love you so much, babe."

"Oh, Uncle Jack…" she whispered, her face reddening at his words. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Let me go and speak to Joey… why don't you go and pack some of your things. Once Joey's sorted we can sit down and discuss what your next plans are." She nodded and he disappeared into Oscar's room.

**A/N: So it's Uncle Jack to rescue... Hooray. What do you think about how he's reacted to Joey and Lauren and what is happening? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Lauren was emptying the clothes from her wardrobe into a suitcase some twenty minutes later when her uncle knocked on her door. "Is he okay?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"He will be… he's just getting dressed. We talked a little bit."

Lauren looked at him, seeing the strain around his eyes, "Did you deal with cases like this when you were in the police, Uncle Jack?" she asked him.

"Once or twice… it fortunately doesn't happen that often…" Jack cleared his throat as he looked around her room. "Do you need me to take any of your bags downstairs?"

"That would be great. I've nearly finished this bag… and there are two more beside the wardrobe. I just need to pack a few things from my dresser and bedside table and I'm done."

"Okay… you might want to go and reassure your boy first, babe… I think he's worried he's scared you off…" he told her, grabbing one of the bags she'd already packed.

Lauren looked at her uncle and she walked over to where he stood, rising on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, "Thanks Uncle Jack…" she whispered. "I love you loads too… favourite uncle…" she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks… I think…" He said, "although the competition leaves a lot to be desired." He chuckled and started to take her cases downstairs.

Lauren watched him go down the stairs and then knocked on Oscar's bedroom door, poking her head around it. Joey was just folding up the towels he'd used. "Joe?" she said softly.

"Hey…" he said softly, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the bed and making it slowly.

Lauren walked up to him and slipped her hand in his as he stood up again. She squeezed his hand in hers, looking up at his face. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Lauren lifted her head and kissed his neck tenderly. "I love you, Joe…" she whispered to him softly, hopefully reassuring him and reminding him how she felt.

"Really?" he asked, lowering his mouth to her forehead and kissing her softly.

"Yes, baby." She said. "Do you want to pack all your things up while I go and grab the last of my things from my room?" He nodded his head and she dashed back to her room and picked up the last few bits, shoving them into her bag. She walked back into his room as he'd started to gather the few things he'd brought with him up. He shoved them all into his bag and Lauren noticed a carrier bag at the bottom of the bag. "What's that?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said, shutting the bag quickly. He pulled away from her and Lauren recognised he was hiding something from her.

"Joe?" she said. He ignored her and she reached for his hand, taking it in hers. He wouldn't look at her, "Baby?" she whispered.

"It's what I was wearing…" he admitted.

"You didn't give them to the police?" she asked. He shook his head, still actively avoiding her eye line. "Joe, they need these to get any evidence from them… you want them to catch them, right?" He looked at her, the rabbit in headlights look on his face. She took the bag from him and reached inside, pulling the carrier out of it before handing it back to him. "Let's go downstairs?" she said.

*JL*JL*

Lauren pulled Joey into the lounge, finding Uncle Jack standing with her packed bags. "We're ready to go…" she said softly.

"Why don't we sit down first…? I want to know what you're planning on doing…" Jack said.

Lauren dropped her bag with the other cases and then sat on the sofa. Joey sat down beside her, his bag at his feet. He was still avoiding looking at her and Jack noticed he kept staring at the carrier bag she was holding. "What do you want to know?" Lauren asked him.

"What's in that carrier bag?"

Lauren looked down at it and Jack didn't miss how his nephew's face paled. "It's the clothes Joey was wearing…" she glanced at Joey, "when it happened…" she added softly.

"The police should've taken those off you…" he said, looking at Joey.

"I wasn't thinking straight…" he whispered, shrugging as he avidly avoided looking at either of them.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "What's the plan once you leave here?"

Lauren reached for Joey's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We're going to Joey's mum's…" she said.

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, I was going to phone her earlier but I forgot…" Lauren said, her face flushing.

Jack realised she'd been distracted by everything with Joey. "Okay, go and call her now… I can't see it'll be a problem but she can get things sorted. I'll drive you both over there…" he told them both.

"We can get the tube, Uncle Jack…" Lauren said.

"I think it'll be easier for Joey if I drive you over there… apart from everything else, he'll never manage all of your cases!" Jack teased her softly. Lauren accepted his offer silently, knowing it was probably the easier decision.

**A/N: So Joey is still shutting himself off from everyone... even Lauren. Is moving back to his mum's the right decision? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

They were soon leaving the house, Lauren leaving her house keys on the table in the hall. Jack loaded their bags into the boot of his car while Lauren helped Joey into the car. He was glancing around the square, looking to see if anyone was watching them. Jack drove them away from the house and out of the square. Joey buried his face in Lauren's neck as the car moved slowly through Bridge Street, not wanting to see anyone staring at them. Lauren had her arm around his shoulders and she was talking to him softly, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

Both of them were distracted and when the car slowed down fifteen minutes later they both looked up. The car was outside the police station. "Why are we here?" Lauren asked.

"You have some evidence that they need…" Jack said. He undid his seatbelt and opened his door.

"I can't go in there…" Joey whispered.

"I'll take it in with Uncle Jack…" Lauren told him, kissing his forehead softly. She climbed out of the car as Jack took the bag out of the boot. They walked into the police station and Lauren asked to speak to one of the police officers who they had seen about Joey's assault. The female officer came through and Jack explained what they had brought in for them. She was a little concerned about it, worried about any contamination that might have occurred since the attack and getting it to the police station but Lauren explained that Joey was struggling with what had happened. She took the bag away with her and the uncle and niece walked back out to the car. Lauren frowned as she opened the back door, seeing Joey flinch when she moved to sit next to him again. She reached through to the front seats and passed Jack a slip of paper with the address of Joey's mum's house, which Sarah had given her earlier.

*JL*JL*

The door to the house opened as Jack pulled up outside. Lauren got out of the car and then held her hand out to Joey, helping him out of the car. He stood awkwardly beside the car while Lauren went round to the boot and helped her uncle get their stuff out of the boot. Lauren went back to Joey and put her arm around his waist, leading him towards his house. She saw Sarah standing, waiting for them and she could tell that she was itching to rush to her son and hug him. Lauren shook her head softly and Sarah deflated before them both. She moved out of the way as Lauren and Joey headed towards the front door and Joey walked in and straight up the stairs, the sound of a door closing once he was in his room soon greeting them.

"Hi Sarah…" Lauren said, turning back to face Sarah, "I'm Lauren…" she said, holding her hand out towards her boyfriend's mum. Sarah pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away again, "This is my uncle Jack, Derek's youngest brother…" Lauren said in introduction.

They all walked in the house and Lauren saw Sarah turn her eyes up the stairs, "How is he?" she asked softly.

"He's not good… he had a bit of a meltdown earlier today…" Lauren told her. "I know you want to hug him and comfort him but he'll just push you away and I know that would hurt you more than you are hurting now…"

Jack watched Joey's mother in sympathy, "I've dealt with victims like him before… Sarah…" he told her gently, "They do get better… they recover…" he told her, only lying very slightly as there had been a couple of times when the outcome hadn't been quite as positive. "He just needs time to deal with it all. It's a lot for someone to get their head around… He is letting Lauren near him which is a good thing," Jack tried to reassure them both, "I think it's also a good thing for them both to get away from Walford as well…" he added, hating how Joey's father had behaved and knowing Lauren's parents weren't much better.

"I'll look after them both…" Sarah told him softly, seeing how much Jack Branning cared for Lauren and her son.

"I'm going to go and see if Joey's alright…" Lauren said.

"I'll bring your cases up in a few minutes, babe." Jack told her.

Lauren hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Uncle Jack…" she whispered.

"You're welcome, babe…" he told her softly, kissing the side of her head. "You know where I am if you need me… you just call, okay?"

"I will…" she told him. "Can you…" she paused, "can you ask mum and dad not to call me…?" she asked him, "I'll call them, when I'm ready to speak to them…"

"Okay…" he told her, "I can't promise they'll do as I say but I will talk to them." Lauren went to walk away from him again and he tugged her hand, pulling her back to face him, "Take this, Lauren..." he said, passing her a handful of notes.

"I can't take this..." she said, looking up at his face in confusion.

"I want you to have it, babe... you won't get anything from anyone else... Let me do this for you, Lauren. There's not much else I can do..." he told her softly. Lauren stared at him and realised it was easier to just accept the money from him.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." She said softly.

"You should go upstairs and look after that boy, babe… he needs you…" Lauren hugged him again quickly and then turned and ran up the stairs, knocking softly on the door before entering his room.

**A/N: Let's all have a round of applause for Uncle Jack... what a star he is! I feel sorry for Sarah though... she clearly wants to comfort her son but is unable to do so... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this story has broken the 300 review barrier... amazing! Thank you so so much! Keep them coming...**

**Chapter 19.**

Joey made slow progress as the days passed. He spent more time than was healthy cooped up in his bedroom but sometimes he ventured downstairs. If Lauren could convince him he would go down and have his food with her and his mum. One evening he even spent a couple of hours in the lounge with them both, watching TV.

Lauren was torn between spending time with him, when sometimes it was clear he didn't want her there and with spending time getting to know his mum better.

Sarah was still concerned about her son, she hadn't had a chance to speak to her son at all since his return home. She had made a couple of attempts only to have him push her away each time. She was aware that things weren't much easier for Lauren than they were for her. She was more than aware of the nightmares that plagued Joey every night and she could see how exhausted Lauren was. Jack had left her his number when he had dropped Lauren and Joey off and one day, about nine days after they had come to hers Sarah decided to use it.

"Can I call you back in a little while?" he'd said as he answered the call.

"Of course," Sarah said, realising it probably wasn't convenient for him to speak… which meant one of his brothers was probably with him.

"I'll be about an hour…" he told her and then ended the call.

*JL*JL*

The phone rang and Sarah answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"It's Jack…" he said. "Is everything okay?"

Sarah sighed, partially in relief and partially because she knew what she was about to tell him would sadden him, "I'm worried about Lauren… she's exhausted and I'm worried she's going to make herself sick."

"How's Joey?" he asked.

"Not much better… the police came over to speak to him yesterday and… it didn't go well… He wouldn't let me or Lauren stay in there when they spoke to him and afterwards… he wouldn't let Lauren anywhere near him." She told him softly. "This is tearing her apart. I came downstairs this morning and she was down in the kitchen. I could tell she'd been crying and she hasn't slept."

"She hasn't called me…" Jack said, instantly concerned about his favourite niece.

"I don't think she wants to worry you… and she's scared you'll take her back home if you know how much he's pushing her away…"

"I can come over in a while… speak to her…" he told her.

"I think she'd really like to see you." Sarah told him.

"I have a couple of friends I can speak to as well… see if there's anything they can recommend to help Joey…" he told her gently and Sarah knew he was talking about friends of his from the police force. She hoped he would be able to come up with something that would help.

*JL*JL*

Jack took Lauren out later that evening and it gave Sarah some time with her son. Lauren had convinced him to come down and have dinner with his mum in the kitchen. He didn't speak to her during the meal but Sarah continued to watch him carefully… and she spoke to him as normally as she could, even though she knew she wouldn't get any response from him. She was just relieved to see that he was eating because it had taken three days for him to eat more than a few bites. There was something about this night too as he didn't disappear straight upstairs after his food and he did the wiping up while she washed the dishes.

They were both sitting in the lounge when Lauren came home and she also seemed happier than she had beforehand. Joey looked at her as she came into the room, his focus completely on her and not the programme they had been watching. Sarah watched as Joey held his hand out towards Lauren. She smiled at him and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to him. Lauren and Sarah were both surprised when Joey pulled her towards him, his arm around her shoulders. Lauren nestled against him and they went back to watching TV. It was a nice evening for the three of them.

**A/N: So Joey is slowly getting there... or is he? Glad Uncle Jack can be there for Lauren. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Joey and Lauren walked up the stairs hand in hand later that night. Lauren went into the bathroom to have a quick wash, clean her teeth and change into her pyjamas. She walked into the bedroom and found Joey was already in the bed. Usually his back was towards her and he didn't move into her arms until he was asleep but tonight he was watching her as she came into the room. "You seem different tonight…" she said softly, not wanting to anger him but needing to know what had brought this change about.

"After you told me you were going out… and mum told me you'd gone out with Uncle Jack… I was worried you would decide to go home… back to your family…"

"That's never going to happen, Joe…" she said softly.

"I realised I've been pushing you away and I don't want you to go… I need you here and I'm sorry I haven't shown that recently…" he murmured, watching her face carefully.

Lauren climbed into the bed, keeping distance between them both. "I understand, Joe… I know this is difficult…" she told him gently. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me…"

"Can I hug you?" he asked. Lauren nodded, keeping the surprise off her face because this was the first time, apart from earlier that evening when he'd instigated any contact between them in two days, since the police had been around. He moved towards her and she closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. His face buried in her neck and she tentatively looped her arms around him too. Her hand brushed up his back and her fingers ran through his hair.

They lay like that for some time and Lauren was unable to hide her surprise when she felt his lips kiss her neck softly. She moaned quietly as his mouth moved up her neck until he was sucking on the skin beneath her jaw. His hands ran over her body, softly brushing over the top of her clothes. "Joe, what are you doing?" she whispered, fighting every instinct she had to respond to him.

"Being a good boyfriend…" he breathed in her ear, his last word affecting Lauren more than she thought it would.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Joe…" she murmured, feeling him tense against her.

"I think I know what I'm ready for and what I'm not…" he said as he pulled away from her. She could see the pain on his face as he stared at her and then his mouth was on hers, kissing her forcefully. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and Lauren knew he was trying to prove a point… whether that was to her or himself she wasn't sure.

He kissed her, almost angrily and Lauren moved her hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away from her. This wasn't how she wanted this to happen. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the mattress beneath her as he rolled them so she was on her back and he was above her. He tore his mouth from hers, staring at her. She looked into his eyes and she could see anger in them… she could see a darkness that scared her. "Joe… don't do this… please," she begged him as he kissed her aggressively again, silencing her. She moved beneath him, trying to break free of him. She was breathing fast, futilely trying to pull her arms from his hands. "Please, Joe… no," she whimpered as he forced her still.

He pulled away from her again, staring into her eyes. She wasn't even sure he recognised her or knew what he was doing. She couldn't see any of her Joe in his face and she was now officially terrified about what he was going to do. To her and to himself.

*JL*JL*

Joey lay in the bed, his arms and legs curled into his chest. Tears were running silently down his face and every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the fear on her face as she looked up at him. How could he do something like that to her… threaten her and make her as powerless as he had been on that night. He hated himself. He wished he was dead… he wished he had died at their hands. He wished he had never returned to Walford so that he could never hurt the girl he loved.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was lying a few feet from Joey, her back to him as she lay on the bed, tears running down her face as she tried to regain the use of her limbs. Never before had she been so scared. She had really thought he was going to rape her and she had no idea what it was that had stopped him. But whatever it was, she was grateful. She took a shaky breath, holding it and listening for some sound from him. Slowly she moved from the bed, creeping towards the door. She opened the door and moved out into the hallway. She sneaked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She curled up on the floor and let herself cry as the last few minutes ran over and over in her mind.

**A/N: Well that wasn't good, was it? I guess at least he didn't actually do it... but he scared her nevertheless and they are both very upset by it all. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	21. Chapter 21

**So it's safe to say that Joey is at a new low point since the attack... I doubt there is much lower he can go now... surely? There has been a little time jump since the last chapter but the gap will be filled in... so hopefully it will make sense... after the next few chapters...**

**Chapter 21.**

Eleanor Sutcliffe sat across from her patient who was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa in front of her. This wasn't his first visit… not even his second one. And he'd still barely said a word to her. She looked down at the file she'd been given by SARCs. It contained the barest of information of what he had been through. She wanted him to fill in the gaps for her. Actually to be honest she'd currently just be happy to get him to say something… anything. She decided maybe they just needed to start with the basics and go on from there. She shut the file and instead put her blank pad of paper on top of it, sitting with her pen poised. She turned once more to her patient and studied him for a couple of minutes. "Joey…" she said softly. He didn't look at her but she could see he had tensed. "Tell me about yourself, Joey." She was sure he glanced at her briefly and she tried to take that as a positive sign. "I'd just like to get to know you, Joey… You know I've seen your file… I've seen the transcript of your interviews with the police…" he tensed further at her words and she hadn't expected anything less, "but none of that information tells me anything about you… I don't know about the person you are… so I'd like you to tell me." He looked at her silently, "I promise we won't talk about what happened… not today anyway… not until you're more ready to talk about it… I want you to tell me what you like… what you love…" She paused, staring at him, "to be honest, Joey… I just want you to talk… preferably to me… I'm paid for you to do that… it's what I'm here for." She stopped speaking now, knowing there was nothing else she could say to convince him. The ball was now firmly in his court.

Joey sat on the sofa and looked at his counsellor. She had been recommended by the SARCs team and also by a friend of Uncle Jack's and so far he'd been to see her three times, daily visits... all spent in stony silence. After what had happened with Lauren the other day Joey knew he needed to do something to get over this... he just wasn't sure this was it but currently he was willing to try just about anything. He looked at his counsellor again. She had asked him to call her Eleanor but he wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. He knew he was going to have to talk to her about what happened but there was no way he was ready for that. He didn't know her. He wasn't sure he trusted her. He wasn't sure he trusted himself. He could see she was making an effort though, so he decided he'd do so too. "What do you want to know?" he whispered.

"You start… tell me anything you want and I can ask you any questions that occur to me as we go along." She said, not wanting him to stop talking.

"My name is Joseph James Branning… but the only person who calls me Joseph is Derek… my father." Joey said softly. Eleanor made notes, wanting to keep a record of everything he told her. Some of it may help when they got to the more difficult conversations. "I've been Joey for everyone else since I was a baby… I was alright with that… Lauren calls me Joe though and I like it. I like it a lot."

He fell silent and that wasn't what she wanted so she decided to pick up the thread of his conversation. "Is Lauren the girl in the waiting room?" Eleanor asked him softly. "The girl who comes here with you every time?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah… she's my girlfriend… and my cousin." He told her. He looked at her but Eleanor didn't react to what he'd told her and he relaxed a little more. "She's why I'm here…" He stopped speaking, leaving her another opening.

"Why's that, Joey?" she asked carefully, not wanting to push him too hard and force him to close down again.

"We're… I'm… having issues…"

"Do you want to tell me what they are? I might be able to help…" she asked. Joey shook his head, turning his face towards the wall. "That's fine… we can talk about it another time. Tell me something else about yourself, Joey."

"I live with my mum… and Lauren…" he said softly.

"You're an only child?"

Joey shook his head, "No… I have a sister. She's living with Derek."

"So your parents aren't together anymore?"

"No. They split up when I was seven years old… fifteen years ago." He looked at her again and Eleanor didn't try and fill the silence that fell on the room. "Alice went to live with him a few months ago. It was because she did that I met Lauren." He said, "I went to Walford to take Alice home again. I saw Derek and we fought. Lauren patched me up." He smiled softly and Eleanor decided it was time to explore his relationship with Lauren a little more.

"You love her…" she said simply… more of a statement than a question.

"I do." He said but Eleanor could see strain on his face.

"And does she love you?"

He nodded, "I hope so. She left Walford to be with me… and she's still with me… even though…" He bit his lip and stopped talking.

Eleanor knew this was something he didn't want to talk about and she wasn't going to push him on it now. "You've not been going out for long… or known each other very long," she said.

"No… There was an attraction between us from the first moment we met…" he frowned softly. "Even after we found out we were cousins. I was in Walford for less than four days and I knew she was the one." He fell silent for a couple of minutes but Eleanor waited patiently, "It's never been like that for me before... I've never felt the way I feel about her with anyone else." He paused, biting his lip, "After… what happened…" he stopped again, "I needed her… I wanted her to be there for me."

"It sounds like it was a good thing you met her… she was there for you at the right time." She glanced at the time, "And that is the end of our session for today…" Joey got to his feet and headed to the door, relieved to be released from his latest form of hell. "Before you next come to see me, Joey… I'd like you to write a list of things that have changed about your life since… since one month ago." Joey glanced back at her and nodded once. He left her office.

**A/N: So Joey is going for counselling, recommended by the friends of Uncle Jack's. After what he nearly did to Lauren he's realised he needs to start dealing with the situation. He scared himself as much as he scared Lauren. More from Lauren next time. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Two days later Joey walked back into the same office. They sat in the same seats and again silence fell over the room. "Did you do as I asked you, Joey?" Eleanor asked her patient. He glanced at her and shook his head. She was disappointed but not really surprised. "Can I ask why?" she prodded gently.

He licked his lips, his hands clutching at the seat of the sofa. "I didn't know where to start…" he whispered.

"Next time then, Joey." She said, making a note on her pad. "Is Lauren with you today?" she asked. He nodded his head, "Would you feel more comfortable if she was in here while we talked?" She waited for his answer but she saw he had tensed at her suggestion.

"No." he said, a look of horror on his face.

"Can I ask why?" she asked again.

"She's heard too much…" he said, his hands moving to his lap, tension in all of his body.

"You've told her about what happened?" she asked. He nodded hesitantly. "How did she react to what you told her?" Joey shrugged and Eleanor frowned. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat in the waiting room, hoping there would be some breakthrough with his counselling session today. She hated seeing him so unhappy. Yes, okay she wasn't expecting him to be the life and soul of the party but he was barely functioning. This counsellor had been on a list Uncle Jack had got from the police when he'd spoken to one of his friends he used to work with. Joey's mum, Sarah had found her son sitting in the lounge the morning after he had tried to… Lauren flinched from those thoughts, unable to even finish it. Sarah had woken her, concerned about why she was curled up in the bathroom rather than in the bedroom. Lauren had gone to comfort him and he had pulled away from her, like a frightened rabbit, scurrying from the room and locking himself in the bathroom… for four hours. Sarah had spoken to her in between the two of them trying to coax Joey back out of the room. She had suggested he speak to a professional and Lauren had shown her the list her uncle had given her the night before. Sarah finally understood what Lauren had meant when she had told her that this had changed him and Lauren had long stopped thinking she would be able to help Joey with this… not by herself anyway. They were both upset about seeing the pain Joey was in but they knew he wasn't letting them help him… not completely… not even her, Lauren realised.

She came to with a start as the door to Eleanor Sutcliffe's office opened and Lauren glanced at the time. He was finished earlier than she'd expected. He walked over to her and he sat on the chair beside her. Lauren frowned, watching him carefully. There was still a barrier between them… ever since…

"Miss Branning?"

"Yes…" Lauren said distractedly, turning her head and seeing the counsellor standing in the doorway to her office.

"Could I speak to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

Lauren looked at Joey, seeing him sitting awkwardly beside her. "Is that okay with you, Joe?" she asked him softly, reaching over and squeezing his hands as they lay on his lap. He nodded his head once and she leant over and kissed him softly, hating that he turned his face away from her at the last moment so she only kissed his cheek. She was trying really hard with him and it felt like he wasn't even trying. And that hurt more than what he had almost done to her a few days earlier. She got to her feet and looked at him, worrying how he would be out here on his own while she was in the office.

"My assistant will keep an eye on him while you're in my office… and my next appointment isn't for another hour." Eleanor Sutcliffe reassured her.

Lauren walked into the office and Eleanor smiled as Lauren sat in the same seat as Joey had. She was almost sitting in the same position as he had been too. "Is Joey doing okay?" Lauren whispered.

"It's going to be slow progress, Miss Branning," Eleanor said softly.

"Please… call me, Lauren?" Lauren said as she nodded to her answer, "Why did you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"It's difficult for me to get Joey to open up to me… I'm still getting to know him and I asked him to do a list of the things that had changed about his life since the attack."

"Okay."

"He said he didn't know where to start with the list so he didn't bring it in today."

Lauren nodded. She knew Joey didn't like sharing details with anyone, even her. "How can I help?"

"I'd like you to do a similar list… and try to encourage Joey to do his too, if possible. I don't want you to compare the lists or do them together."

"I haven't known Joey that long… really only a few days before the attack." Lauren admitted.

"I realise that but I thought maybe Joey's mum could help you out? I understand you're living with her now."

"Okay. I'll speak to her tonight and we'll do a list for you."

"Great… thank you. If you could give the list to me before my next session with Joey?" she said.

Lauren nodded again, "Joe is going to get better, isn't he?" she whispered.

"There are no promises, I'm afraid. He's been through something horrific and it's going to take him a while to get his head around it. This has changed him…"

"I know…" Lauren admitted, thinking back to what had happened just over a week earlier. That had changed them both as well.

"He might never go back to being the boy he was before…" Eleanor told the worried girl before her. "Would that be a concern for you?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No… I will always love, Joey… I just want him to be happier."

"I think you being there makes him happy, Lauren… the only time he's remotely animated when he's talking to me is if he's talking about you…" she told the girl, restoring her hope just a fraction.

**A/N: So Joey is naughty for not doing his homework, isn't he? Maybe he'll be more successful this time. Both Joey and Lauren have been affected by everything that's happened, which is sad, right? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Lauren and Sarah sat down that evening and between the two of them they wrote the list as requested by Eleanor. Neither of them found it easy and they imagined Joey was struggling just as much as they were. Lauren put the sheet of paper in her handbag and then went up to their room. She knocked on the door softly, "Joey, it's me… can I come in or do you need longer?"

"You can come in." he said quietly. She opened the door and saw he was just closing a pad of paper.

"Have you finished?" she asked him. He nodded. "Good… your mum's making tea if you want to come down."

"I can't…" he said, glancing at the door. Apart from going out for his counselling sessions and trips to the bathroom he still hated to leave the bedroom. Especially since he'd starting the counselling. He'd taken a definite backwards step, having been coming out of his room more regularly before that. Now he was back to square one. Although Lauren doubted he really liked being in this room either.

"Please baby…?" Lauren said softly, standing in the doorway, "I think your mum would really appreciate it if you came down?"

Joey sighed and pushed himself so he was sitting up. He glanced at Lauren and nodded. They both made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

*JL*JL*

The three Branning's sat in the lounge, watching TV. Sarah had managed to convince her son to watch some TV after they'd finished the meal. Lauren and Sarah cleared up in the kitchen beforehand. Sarah couldn't help but notice the atmosphere between two of them over the last week. It had started the morning of the day when she had found Joey sitting in the lounge. This was unusual behaviour for her son, since he had returned after the attack he was a different boy. That morning he had been distraught and she had wanted to approach him, comfort him but she remembered what Lauren had told her and she knew that if she tried, it would all go horribly wrong and she'd end up making Joey even worse than he was already. So instead she headed upstairs, looking for Lauren, knowing she was the thing her son needed. She looked in Joey's bedroom but Lauren wasn't in there. She went to the bathroom, trying the door. She was surprised to see Lauren curled up on the floor. She was confused… why was she asleep on the floor? It looked as if she'd been crying too… what on earth was going on between the two of them?

Sarah hadn't liked to ask before but it was clearly affecting both of them. So while they were doing the washing up Sarah struck up conversation. "What happened, Lauren?" she asked the young girl tentatively.

"When?"

"Last week… when Joey was down here in the morning and you were asleep on the bathroom floor…" Sarah reminded her. She watched Lauren's face and saw her pale significantly. Lauren glanced at the door.

"It was nothing…"

"Please don't lie to me…"

Lauren looked at the older woman, "It was my fault…" she whispered.

"What was, Lauren?"

Lauren sighed, "I was hugging him… he was upset… then he was kissing me." Lauren closed her eyes. "I tried to stop him… I could tell he wasn't kissing me for the right reasons… but he wouldn't stop. He was holding me down… I couldn't get away from him…" she whispered.

Sarah's heart was breaking for her, seeing the devastation on her face, "Did he…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish that question.

Lauren shook her head, "No, he suddenly pulled away from me… I don't know why…" Sarah pulled her into a hug, feeling her breakdown into tears. "We've barely spoken since then… not really… it's like there's this wall between us and I can't climb over it to reach him. I hope the counselling will help him… Eleanor says there's a chance he may never be the person he was before… and that scares me because that was the person I fell in love with."

"Don't lose hope, Lauren." Sarah told her.

"I haven't… but I am scared… He scared me last week. I thought he was going to…" She looked at the floor, "I don't want our first time together to be like that… I want it to be special." She whispered.

"It will be, Lauren…" Sarah told her gently, somewhat surprised by her revelation. It seemed her son was always surprising her these days.

*JL*JL*

The three Branning's sat in the lounge, watching TV. Sarah was watching the two of them on the sofa and her heart was breaking for the pair of them. Last week they had been sitting, practically on top of each other but today… they were as far apart as they could be. You could've sat two people between them… and Sarah could tell neither of them were happy about the situation. She hoped the counselling would work as well.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren went up to their room an hour later. Joey was determined to speak to Lauren and try to explain. "I'm sorry about last week, babe…" he said softly as they lay side by side in the bed. "I was pushing myself to be with you…"

"Why Joey?" Lauren asked.

"I thought you'd leave if we didn't…"

"Joe…" Lauren sighed, "Have I given you the impression that I would do that?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. He shook his head. "I'm not in a rush for us to have sex… I'm happy for us to wait until you're ready…"

"I think I'm ready now…" he told her, looking at her face.

"Are you sure, Joe?" she said and she knew he could see the hesitation on her face. "Last week scared me…" she whispered.

"It won't be like last time, I promise… I won't be so… heavy-handed…" he told her. "And I'm sorry I scared you…"

"Are you really ready? What's changed between now and then, Joe?" she asked him.

"The counselling…" he said. "Please babe… I need this…"

"Okay… but let's take it slow, baby… please." She said softly. Joey smiled at her and it was one of the first genuine smiles from him since he'd returned to her.

Lauren leant towards him and kissed him gently. Joey's hand swept into her hair, holding her head in place as he deepened the kiss. Lauren felt her heart start to race as his tongue swept into her mouth. This reminded her of their first kisses and she smiled against his lips. She let him control what they did… not trying to touch him at all, not sure if it was what he would want or if it would trigger a flashback. It seemed okay though, he didn't seem to be struggling… it seemed more natural than it had the week before. He was definitely being gentler with her and so far she wasn't scared. Joey's other hand ran down her body, cupping a breast, his thumb brushing over the peak and Lauren moaned softly.

*JL*JL*

They lay on the bed half an hour later, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"You don't have to apologise, baby…" Lauren whispered. "It's too soon…" she told him.

Joey rolled away from her and Lauren felt even worse. She rolled over so she was facing his back and she reached her hand out towards him hesitantly, brushing her hand over the middle of his back. He tensed initially but Lauren persisted and she felt a bit happier when she felt him relax once more.

*JL*JL*

It took an hour but eventually Joey rolled over to face her again. Lauren held her arms open and he moved to her, letting her wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered into her neck as she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Joe… it's really okay…" she told him. She kissed the side of his head softly, "I love you, Joe… so very much…"

**A/N: So they tried again to be intimate… but it appears they weren't successful. At least this time Lauren didn't end up crying on the bathroom floor. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Joey walked into Eleanor's office a couple of days later, silently passing his list over to her. He was relieved when he saw her put his list to one side. He sat on the sofa and watched as she got up and walked out of the room. Her door was left open and he saw her talk to Lauren who sat in waiting room.

It had been a couple of days since Joey's last attempt at trying anything with Lauren and whilst she'd been understanding and hadn't made a big deal about the fact they hadn't managed to do it, Joey felt like a failure. He felt like she deserved someone better than him. He was also starting to doubt that a sex life would ever be possible for him again. Too many bad memories were brought back when he even thought about doing that. He sighed, a heavy weight pressing down on his shoulders as he turned his attention back to Lauren... his girlfriend... in name only at the moment.

He watched as she handed over a sheet of paper to Eleanor, wondering what they were discussing... no doubt it was him which made him even more uncomfortable. Maybe he should come to these on his own in future.

Eleanor walked back into the room, placing Lauren's sheet of paper with his... on her desk. "I will look at your list and the list from Lauren and your mum and then we can start discussing your things next time you come and see me," she told him softly. Joey couldn't help but relax... until she spoke again. "Lauren tells me you that you had your second set of tests at the clinic the other day... and you got your results from the first tests..." Joey nodded, avoiding looking at her. "Do you want to talk about the test results?" she asked.

"There's nothing to say... they were all clear..." he told her softly.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked.

"I don't _feel_ anything..." he muttered, "I've still got more tests before I'm completely in the clear..." Eleanor said nothing to him, knowing him enough to know he was going to say something else. She just had to wait. It took another five minutes, "I had a panic attack..." he whispered, staring at his hands as they were clasped together tightly on his lap.

"When?" she asked, already knowing what he was going to say from watching him and from dealing with patients like him before.

"When I had the tests the second time..." he whispered. "I don't remember the first time they did it... I guess I was in shock after what had happened... or maybe denial that it had happened to me..." He closed his eyes and said nothing for two minutes, his mind back in that room at the SARCs clinic a few days earlier. "A nurse came to get me from the waiting area... and she took me into room. I think it was the same room as I was in the first time. The doctor came in a couple of minutes later and I started to panic straight away."

He stopped speaking again and Eleanor knew he needed to keep going so she prompted him slightly, "Why Joey?"

"The doctor was a man..." he closed his eyes and Eleanor saw tears fall down his face as he whispered his next words, "I felt scared..." She frowned because she knew that the clinic had worked with many rape victims over the years and it was unlike them to put one of their patients in a situation where they would feel threatened... "He explained that the doctor I was supposed to be seeing wasn't able to be there that day due to her child being ill and there were no other doctors available." He told her, "he asked if I wanted to re-schedule the appointment but I just wanted to get them over. I didn't think it would be a big deal... like I said, I can't remember much from the first time I was there."

"Did you have the panic attack during the tests?" she asked, knowing that the tests they had to do were pretty invasive. Joey nodded. Eleanor watched as Joey pulled his legs up to the sofa, wrapping his arms around his knees and she could see he was battling with the emotions he was feeling. "Were the tests as bad as you thought they would be?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said, looking at her as if she was an idiot.

"Why?" Again she already knew what he was going to say but the whole thing with Joey's counselling was getting him to verbalise how he was feeling... not locking himself away from the world.

"It felt like I was back there... back in the alleyway..." he whispered. He rested his forehead on his knees and Eleanor saw his shoulders shake slightly. She gave him a few minutes. "I didn't feel in control... I need to be in control..." he said, his voice shaking as he admitted it. "The doctor kept telling me it would be easier for me if I relaxed but I couldn't. Him being there was making that impossible. So it was a painful experience and I had a complete meltdown... worse than any I've had since this all began." He admitted to her.

"When do you get the results?" Eleanor asked.

"The week after next..." he told her.

"And it will be with the other doctor... the female doctor?"

"I hope so." He whispered.

"And if it isn't the female doctor... what do you think you should do, Joey?"

Joey stared at her, frowning as he thought about what she was asking. "I don't know..." he whispered.

"Yes, you do..." she told him.

Joey stared at her and after a couple of minutes the answer became clear to him, "Re-arrange the appointment so I can see the female doctor?" he asked.

"That's right, Joey." Eleanor said, nodding her head in confirmation and smiling at him.

"I can't spend the rest of my life being scared of being alone in a room with a man though, can I?"

"Is that the first time you've been in a room on your own with a man?" she asked.

Joey had to think about it but suddenly he realised it wasn't and he shook his head, "No, my Uncle Jack talked to me when I was at Lauren's... I like him... He doesn't scare me... And he didn't get too close to me either."

"It's a perfectly normal reaction to feel threatened by men after what you've gone through..." Eleanor told him. "but it won't always be like that... you won't always feel threatened by them. It's only been just over two weeks, Joey... you're still recovering... both mentally and physically. It will get easier to deal with, I promise." She stared at him, watching as he relaxed. "It's good that you are starting to trust your family though, Joey..."

"Uncle Jack used to be a policeman..." Joey whispered, "He told me he'd dealt with people like me before... He said that the... victims... have always surprised him with the strength they have... and he thought I was as strong as any of them had been..." He glanced up at her, "I don't feel very strong..." he told her softly.

"That's okay, Joey..." she reassured him, "Part of your recovery is admitting that and asking for the help and strength from your loved ones." Again she saw him relax. Unfortunately their hour was up now and she could tell Joey was exhausted after what she would count as a good session. It was the first time Joey had really opened up to her and spoken to her about the assault. It was progress indeed.

**A/N: So Joey is trying to deal with a lot right now but he's starting to let his family get close to him again... although he has concerns about his relationship with Lauren and their future together... which doesn't sound too good, does it? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Joey sat on the now familiar sofa, a picture of pure tension as Eleanor watched him. This was their eleventh session together and they had been working through the list Joey had done about the changes since the attack, with mixed results as far as Eleanor was concerned. Today had a great risk of being a difficult one and Eleanor wasn't holding her breath of having any success. It had already been a long silent ten minutes since Joey entered the room but Eleanor Sutcliffe was about to press his buttons. "Joey, it's time to talk about the next item on your list. The very last thing." She saw Joey freeze and she knew he remembered what he had written just over a week ago. "Can you tell me what it was you wrote?"

"I don't remember." Joey whispered.

Eleanor pursed her lips and stared at her patient, "I know that is a lie, Joey… I thought we had agreed at the beginning of our sessions that you wouldn't lie to me. I don't mind if you choose not to answer a question… but I don't want you to lie." He said nothing but she could see his face was gradually getting redder. She tried again, "Can you tell me what the last thing you wrote on the list of the changes to your life?" She knew it was unlikely that Joey was going to answer her question and he was going to push her to her limits. She was more than prepared to sit this one out until he told her the answer.

*JL*JL*

The rest of Joey's session had been spent in silence, Eleanor staring at Joey and Joey watching the minute hand move slowly around the clock on the wall. "I will see you next time, Joey." Eleanor said as the hour ended. "I hope you can tell me the next time I see you."

**A/N: Those stubborn Branning genes are pushing to the fore, aren't they? I wonder what the last item on Joey's list is... and why he's so reluctant to talk about it. Maybe he'll open up to Eleanor a bit more next time. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later... if I can get 10 reviews... otherwise you'll have to wait until tomorrow...  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

"Can you tell me what you wrote at the bottom of the list of the changes to your life, Joey?"

Silence.

Another session ticked by slowly.

**A/N: So Joey is still remaining silent... but Eleanor is not letting him avoid it. Who will break first? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later... if I can get another ten reviews... or I'll be back tomorrow...  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

"Can you tell me what you wrote at the bottom of the list of the changes to your life, Joey?"

No response.

**A/N: Oh dear... Giggles... :-) SEND ME A REVIEW. I guess I'd be pushing my luck to ask for another ten reviews tonight for another chapter? If you can manage it... there is one more chapter today... I'll reply to reviews in a minute... xx  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry... :-)**

**Chapter 28.**

"Can you tell me what you wrote at the bottom of the list of the changes to your life, Joey?"

Nothing.

**A/N: Come on, Joey... you need to talk about this... we want to know what it is... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... and next chapter... HE TALKS!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

"Can you tell me what you wrote at the bottom of the list of the changes to your life, Joey?"

Silence.

"They arrested them…" he whispered, finally breaking the silence, although he hadn't answered her question.

"They did?" she asked. "How did they find them?"

Joey laughed somewhat bitterly, "My sister found them." He told her. Eleanor frowned because it hadn't been the answer she was expecting. He must've seen her confusion and he explained it. "She was out with some of Lauren's friends from her home." Joey said. "They went to a club, near to where…" He stopped speaking, not able to finish his sentence. "Her and one of her friends heard some guys… talking… about what had happened…" he whispered. Fear was written across his face. "She hadn't believed me… not many people in Walford did… Derek poisoned them against me… even Alice… but she heard them and she knew they were talking about me… and what they did." His hands brushed away some tears and it was the first time Eleanor had really seen him react with any real emotion. In all the sessions she'd had with him, he rarely gave her any visible indication about how he felt... the only previous time had been when he was talking about the panic attack he had had. "She called the police while her friend told one of the bouncers. They were arrested and they're rounding up the rest of the gang… they're going to be charged in the next couple of days."

"Did they know who it was that assaulted you?" she asked.

"No... they're all denying it was them... and none of them will say who it was that did it. They're going to be charging them for a lesser charge... none of them will get charged for what they did to me."

Eleanor took a deep breath and spoke softly, "Can you tell me what you wrote at the bottom of the list of the changes to your life, Joey?"

Joey looked up at her and his eyes were filled with tears, "Sex…" he whispered.

Eleanor slowly released her breath, relieved that he'd finally answered her question. "What has changed about sex?" she asked him. He shrugged. "That's a lie…" she told him and she saw his shoulders sag. "You can tell me anything, Joey… It will go no further than this room… I promise."

"Alice came home." He murmured.

It was another attempt at avoidance but Eleanor didn't pull him up on it. "What changed her mind?" she asked him.

"She realised Derek had been lying to her… deceiving her… about me… and once she realised that, she started to doubt everything else he had told her." he whispered.

Eleanor saw another opening he had left for her and her instincts told her to follow that path. "What had he… Derek… said to Alice about you?" she asked.

Joey turned his face away from her, his eyes locking on the clock and she wondered if she'd pushed him too far. "He told everyone that I batted for both teams…" he whispered, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists on his lap.

"Do you?" she asked, already knowing the answer but wanting him to answer her.

Silence.

The minutes ticked by, Joey's eyes locked on the hands of the clock as they slowed moved.

"I don't know…" he whispered.

Eleanor frowned, writing on her pad of paper. She glanced at the clock and knew they were nearing the end of their session. She picked up the phone on her desk and made a short, quiet call to her assistant, "Can you inform Miss Branning that Joey will be in here for a little longer? And ensure we aren't interrupted for another hour please, Susan." She ended the call after confirmation from her assistant and turned back to her patient. "Why don't you know, Joey?" she asked him softly. He shook his head and she knew he wasn't ready to answer that question. She watched as he pulled his legs up onto the sofa, curling up in a tiny ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and he lowered his forehead to them. "Talk to me Joseph…" she said and he tensed as she used his full name.

"Don't call me that…" he begged her.

"Why don't you know, Joseph?" she asked, her voice harder than when she'd asked a minute ago.

"Don't call me that…" he begged her again.

"Answer my question, Joseph…" she said, taking a risk at pushing her patient but knowing he was so close to telling her. "Why don't you know?"

"I don't know…" he whispered.

"Lie…" she said, putting her pad of paper down and focussing entirely on the broken boy on her couch. "You know the answer… it's been all you can think about since the attack… since they raped you… and until you can say it, you are never going to get past this…" she told him. He flinched when she said the word 'raped' and she had already worked out what it was he couldn't say… but she knew he needed to say it.

"I can't…" he sobbed.

"You can, Joey… it's just words… it's just me and you here… no one else." She told him softly, reverting back to her normal manner with him now. She needed to tread carefully or she would lose him completely.

"When they did…" His sobs picked up and he couldn't say the word.

"You need to say it, Joey…"

He lifted his head and looked at her, "I can't…"

"You can, Joey…" she repeated.

He stared at her, "When they… raped me…" his breath hitched as he said the word again, "I…" he faltered again, his hands covering his eyes, almost trying to hide himself from her.

"Would you like me to get Lauren in here?" Eleanor asked. He shook his head frantically and she gave him a couple of minutes to calm down, glancing at the time and knowing she didn't have long.

Joey suddenly sprang to his feet and he started to pace around the room. His sudden movement startled her slightly and she watched him warily, seeing he was on the verge of a total meltdown. She wasn't so sure she'd made a wise decision to push him so far now but the next few minutes would tell her if it was the right decision or not. "It wasn't supposed to happen… I don't know why it did… I like girls… I've always liked girls… and I love sex… sex used to be something I loved… I don't understand why I can't…" he stopped talking and pacing and spun round to face her, "WHY?" he asked her harshly.

"Why what?" she asked him softly.

"Why can't I make love to the girl out there?" he asked, his arm pointed towards the door of her office. "Why… when it's the one thing I actually know… why can't I show her how much I love her?" he said. He stared at her, wishing she would give him the answers. "Why can't I get…" he made a dash for her bin and threw up into it violently.

Eleanor moved from her seat and walked hesitantly over to where he was bent over. She placed her hand on his back and he froze for several seconds. He finished throwing up and sank to the floor next to the bin. Eleanor perched on the edge of the nearby chair and looked at him expectantly. "Are you ready to tell me now?" she asked him as he stared up at her, pure misery on his face.

"I really love Lauren…" he told her softly. "She's been there for me and all I keep doing is hurting her." He brushed away some tears, only for them to be replaced instantly. "I can't sleep without her being in the room… being there with me. She holds me in her arms and looks after me." He looked at the floor and Eleanor unconsciously held her breath. "I want to thank her… I want her to know how much I care about her… how much I love her… I want to make love to her… but I can't and I don't understand why…" He looked at her, a beseeching expression on his face, "Why can't I make love to the most beautiful girl in the world? Why won't my body let me do that… when…" he stopped talking suddenly.

"When?" she pushed slightly.

"When I got hard as they raped me…" he whispered. He closed his eyes in defeat, lowering his head as his shoulders started to shake.

Eleanor gave him a few minutes, knowing how much it had taken out of him to admit that to her. He backed away from her, moving to the corner of the room and curled in on himself, like he had done on the sofa. "Joey, I have spoken to many rape victims in my career… more than I care to count… both male and female victims…" she said softly, "what you've just told me isn't something I haven't been told before… almost as many times as I've helped a victim like you. It isn't unusual for a victim of rape to become aroused during the assault… it's surprisingly very common… and every person I speak to reacts exactly the same way you have."

"If you knew what it was I was going to tell you… why did you push me so hard?" he whispered.

"Because you needed to say it, Joey… It's part of the recovery process…"

"So I will get past this?" he asked.

"It won't be easy… it's going to take a lot of strength from you… and Lauren… but yes, you can."

He took several breaths and Eleanor waited for him to ask the question she could see him mulling over. "Why can't I get aroused now?" he whispered.

"I think a lot of it is due to guilt…" she told him.

"Guilt? Everyone keeps telling me this wasn't my fault… are you saying that it actually was?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"No, that is the last thing I'm saying, Joey. Everyone is right… the rapes were not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to get away from them… in the same way there was nothing you could've done to stop your body reacting the way it did." She told him. "The guilt I was referring to is all in here…" she said, tapping the side of her head gently. "Your body and brain feel guilty for the way it reacted during the attack and now it's blocking your body from reacting in that way again."

"But I love Lauren…"

"I know you do…" she told him, "your body is blocking your arousal because… just like you were on that night… you're scared to be in that position again." She said.

"So how do I get better?" he asked. "How do I get past the guilt?"

"It starts with you telling Lauren, Joey." She said gently. She saw his shoulders sag and she knew he had known the answer all along. "I think we should call it a day for now…" she said, "Think about what I said, Joey." She got to her feet and made her way over to her desk, looking at her schedule. "Your next appointment is in three days. I will get my assistant to jig things around and we'll have a double appointment again, like today." She said, "If you're agreeable at the start of your next session, I'd like Lauren to join us… and we can use that time to discuss what you told me today. And we can discuss the things on the list that her and your mum prepared too."

"So I don't have to tell her now?" he asked.

"No, Joey… in fact, I'd prefer it if you wait until our next session…" she said. "I want to be there for you both when you tell Lauren."

"Okay."

"Would you like me to ask Lauren to come in here now?" she asked, seeing her patient was teetering on the edge of tears again. He nodded. "Why don't you get up off the floor, Joey?" she said and he moved, pulling himself over to the sofa and dragging himself back up on it. She walked to her door, "Lauren?" she said softly after opening the door. Lauren sprang to her feet and was standing in front of her in seconds, "We've had a breakthrough in today's session… hence me increasing the length of it… He's a little upset and I think he could do with a hug and some reassurance from you. Don't ask him about it though, Lauren. He will tell you… but at one of our sessions because I want to be there when he tells you." She stared at the young girl and saw the acceptance on her face. She was staring past Eleanor now, her eyes focused on Joey instead. Eleanor took a step backwards and let her into the office and she rushed to Joey, sitting beside him and taking him into her arms. Joey broke down again and Lauren comforted him in only the way she could.

**A/N: So now we know why Joey hasn't been able to make love to Lauren... the poor thing... and what has been bothering him so much. I guess you can understand why he was so reluctant to talk about it now, right? I wonder how Lauren will react when he tells her. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

It was a long three days for Joey Branning before his next counselling session. The weight of the conversation and revelation he had made was heavy on his mind. In a way though he felt freer, he had actually voiced it... and that somehow made it a little less scary. For Eleanor to then tell him this was a common issue was another silver lining to the black cloud that had been sitting above him. So the only thing now preying on his mind was Lauren. Firstly what he had nearly done to her was definitely on his mind. He couldn't believe that he had nearly done to her what they had done to him... it was only his own body's inability to get aroused that had stopped him from doing it. He knew that... and he also knew that he'd scared her. Afterwards he'd pretended to be asleep as she crept out of the room but he had lain awake all night, the look on her face would haunt him forever.

By the time the morning of his next session started he was fraught with anxiety and an uneasy tension had built between the young couple. One thing had changed though. Joey had spoken to Alice… starting to rebuild their relationship. He had been in his room the previous evening and there had been a soft tap on the door, "Come in…" Joey said, expecting it to be his mum. He was therefore surprised when he saw his sister instead. "Al?"

"Can we talk, Joey?" she whispered, biting her lip as she hovered in the doorway.

"Come in," he murmured, sitting up on the bed. Alice walked in and sat on the end of the bed, Joey unconsciously moved away from her, needing to put some space between the two of them. He was still very aware of the last conversation they had had… and how badly it had ended.

Alice clearly remembered it too because she started speaking about it, "I'm sorry, Joey…" she said softly, "for the way I treated you that day…" she added in clarification.

"You were only saying how you felt…" he murmured.

"I wish I hadn't…" she admitted, "maybe then…"

Joey tensed, sensing what she was about to say, "This wasn't your fault, babe…" he told her, staring at his hands as they lay twisted together on his lap.

"If you hadn't left Walford… if I hadn't sent you home… then maybe…" she stopped speaking and Joey heard her start to cry. It made him feel bad. He wanted to comfort her but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do so. He tensed as he sat listening to her sob and she realised after a couple of minutes, calming herself down and lifting her head, staring at him, "Sorry, Joey…" she whispered, although he wasn't sure what she was apologising for. "How are you feeling now?" she asked him, her hand reaching for him but she pulled it back at the last minute which Joey was relieved about.

"I'm not sure really…" he whispered.

"Mum said you're having counselling…" she said softly.

"I needed to talk to someone… it was making me crazy bottling it all up…"

"You couldn't talk to Lauren?" Alice asked.

Joey frowned, "I did about some of it… but it's difficult to tell her… there are some things I don't want her to hear," he admitted, thinking back to his last appointment and what he was going to have to do in his next one.

"You know you can talk to me… if you want to, Joey…" she whispered, "We've always been able to talk to each other about things in the past, right?" she said.

"I can't talk to you about this… you or mum…" he told her. "I can't even tell the girl I love about it…"

"You love her?" she whispered. Joey nodded. "Does she love you?" she asked.

"She left Walford to be with me, Al… what do you think?" he said. "I couldn't have got this far without her… I just hope we're strong enough to get through this."

"Both of you are the strongest people I know, Joey…" Alice told him gently, "but I'm here for you both if you need me…"

"Thanks Al."

"Would it be okay to give you a hug?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her, seeing the hesitation on her face. He took a deep breath and then held out his own version of an olive branch, "I think I'd quite like that, Al…" he murmured, "I'll try not to freeze, I promise…" Alice moved slowly towards him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Joey tensed initially but she hugged him closer, kissing the side of his face gently.

**A/N: So Joey has made up with his sister... and she's blaming herself for what happened to him. Let's hope they can rebuild their relationship together and get past the gulf that Derek created between them. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

Joey and Lauren walked into the counsellor's office. The last few days had taken their toll on them both and Eleanor could quickly see the strain between the young couple. She had spoken to Joey briefly at the start of his session and he had agreed to Lauren being in there with him, although she could tell he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Joey, do you remember what we discussed at the end of your last session?" Eleanor said softly.

"No…" he said, his face rapidly turning red. Lauren was watching him from where she sat and she didn't need to be an expert to see he was lying.

"Joey?" she said softly and he looked at her, his face deepening in colour. He shook his head. Lauren reached for him and he flinched away from her. Lauren glanced at Eleanor and she saw her shake her head slightly so Lauren pulled her arm back, placing her hands on her lap and studying them intently. Suddenly she wasn't so sure she should be here. She had a good idea what Joey was about to tell her and as she thought of it tears welled in her eyes. "Is it me?" she whispered.

"What Lauren?" Eleanor asked, not sure what she was asking.

"Am I the thing you discussed…?" she whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Eleanor asked her gently.

"Well, there was no me and Joey before… and now there is… so it's one thing that's changed." She said softly. She looked at Joey, tears falling down her face as she saw he wouldn't look at her. "It is, isn't it?" Joey said nothing. A sob slipped from her lips and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Joey…" Eleanor said to her patient, "You remember what I said to you last time?" she said and she could tell he was listening to her. "I said the only way you were going to get past this was by telling Lauren." She said. "You need to tell her…"

"I don't know how…" he whispered.

"You can tell me anything, Joe…" Lauren whispered. "You told me what they did…"

"She's right, Joey… you told Lauren possibly the most difficult thing you've ever told anyone…" Eleanor said to him.

Joey looked at Lauren, seeing her watching him and he turned his head from her again, he couldn't see the rejection on her face as he told her this. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, "There were some things I didn't tell you about that night…" he whispered. Lauren watched him, knowing it was best she didn't interrupt him now. "I didn't tell you because I was confused and I didn't know what it meant… I still don't really." He admitted. "I know that I love you… you're the most important person in my life and I can't see that ever changing… but this has thrown me…" He stopped speaking and for several minutes the room was filled with silence. He glanced at her again, "I can't…" he whispered.

"You can, Joe…" she breathed. She slid her hand across the sofa, towards him and he stared at it for several seconds. Slowly his hand moved and he laced their fingers together, feeling her squeezing his gently.

He felt stronger and he took another deep breath. "When they…" he glanced at Eleanor and she nodded her head in encouragement, "When they….. raped me…" another deep breath, biting his lip as he tried to control his rapidly fraying emotions, "I reacted to what they were doing…" he glanced at Lauren and he could see she didn't understand. "Eleanor says it happens a lot… but since it happened I've…." Joey closed his eyes, his mind going blank and he had no idea how to say the words. Lauren squeezed his hand, her thumb brushing the back of his hand softly. "Fuck…" he whispered. "I can't get aroused…" He breathed, his voice barely making a sound in the office.

Lauren stared at him, trying to take in what he had said. She had realised during his last attempt at intimacy with her that he hadn't got hard. She had thought he was rushing himself… and a little voice at the back of her head told her it was because of her… because he didn't find her sexy… Now he was telling her this. She wasn't sure if she felt better or worse. She looked at Eleanor, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to put into words what she wanted to say. "Oh…" She looked at Joey again and she could see he was taking her non-response as a rejection. "I don't know what to say…" she told him. "I know that's probably not what you want me to say… and I wish I could put into words what is whizzing round my head but…" She looked at Eleanor again, "How do I help Joe?" she asked softly.

"What do you think you can do for Joey, Lauren?" Eleanor said, bouncing the question back to her.

Lauren stared at her, her mind ticking the question over and over. "I'm not putting pressure on Joey... I never would... I don't mind waiting... I want to wait... I want our first time to be special... Joey's not ready for that yet and I know that... I tell him that all the time..." She bit her lip and looked down at her hand as it lay on her lap, a tissue clenched in its palm. She glanced at Joey, something occurring to her that turned her stomach. "Is it me?" she whispered. Silence met her question and Joey frowned as he looked at her face, seeing the vulnerability on it as she waited for him to answer. The problem was he wasn't sure what she was asking. "Am I the reason you can't get an erection...?" she whispered. "Do you not fancy me?" She lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "I know I'm not pretty... and I'm not your usual type... And I come with my own baggage..." She paused, biting her lip as she considered her next words, "I wondered if that was the reason why you came to me after it happened? Because I'm safe... you don't find me sexually attractive so I'm not a threat to you... I don't make you feel powerless... like they did..." Joey squeezed her hand tightly, hating seeing and hearing the insecurity she felt. She looked at him and he could see she truly believed what she'd just said to him.

"It's not you, babe..." he whispered. "That's not the reason I came to you... yes, you make me feel safe... you make it easier for me to breathe... easier to do everything to be honest. I couldn't have got through any of this without you being there for me." She was watching him as he spoke but he could see she wasn't sure if she could believe him. He looked at Eleanor and she smiled at him in encouragement, "I don't know why you think you aren't pretty, Lauren... you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You remember that first day we met... you came over to me to see if I was okay and I kept trying to brush you off. I wasn't interested in anything other than getting Alice and taking her home... then you offered to take me back to yours to patch up my head and I looked at you for the first time. You took my breath away, babe... I think my heart literally stopped. I've fancied you from that very first moment. I reckon if I'd stayed in Walford longer we would've slept together. The first time I kissed you... everything changed for me. I knew the one thing I wanted in my world... and that was you. It's always been you... and it always will be... It's not that I don't want you, babe... In my head I want you a lot... I just can't get my body to work..."

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded his head and he saw her relax.

He knew he needed to get some answers too so he turned to his counsellor. "You said the start of me dealing with this was to tell Lauren... I've done that so what now?" he asked.

Eleanor studied them both, knowing that both of them were feeling pretty emotional and she was about to ask them some difficult and personal questions. "Can I assume... from what you've said... that you've tried to have intercourse?" she asked, staring mainly at Joey. She frowned slightly as she saw Joey look guiltily at Lauren, his face darkening in colour. "I'll assume that's a yes then..." she said.

"A couple of times." He admitted. "Both times were complete disasters..." he added in a whisper.

"And I know from last time Joey was here that you're both sleeping in the same bed... is that still the case?" she probed. They nodded. "Then my first recommendation would be that you sleep in a different bed, Lauren... a different room if possible," she said gently.

"But..." Joey said.

Eleanor lifted her hand, "Let me finish, Joey... at the moment, your brain is telling you that Lauren is expecting you to have sex with her... And I know you say you aren't pressurising him, Lauren... but your presence in the bed is subconsciously putting pressure on Joey." She turned her attention back to her patient, "What were you going to say a minute ago, Joey?"

He looked at Lauren, "I told you before I can't sleep if Lauren's not there..." he whispered. "I don't feel safe..."

"I need to ask you some personal questions, Joey... would you prefer it if it was just the two of us?" Eleanor asked him. He shook his head. "And you remember what we agreed about no lying?" she reminded him. He nodded his head this time. "You told me about the rape and that you became aroused." She paused, noting that Joey was looking vaguely uncomfortable with her line of questioning, as she had suspected he would. Lauren shifted closer to him on the sofa, taking his hand in both of hers. She leant over and whispered to him softly, too quietly for Eleanor to hear. Joey looked at his girlfriend and he shook his head.

"Stay..." he said quietly. He turned his attention back to her and Eleanor cleared her throat before asking the next question.

"Did that happen both times? With both men?" she asked carefully. He turned his head away from them both, his eyes closing and pain written across his face.

"Yes..." he breathed.

"It's okay, Joey..." Eleanor reassured him gently. "Did you orgasm?" she asked quietly.

He visibly flinched with her question and she wondered if he was going to throw up again, like he had in their previous session. He didn't though; instead he started talking softly, his voice barely audible. "Not with both of them..." he whispered. "The first... he didn't last that long, I guess... The second... he took longer but then he was interrupted when the bouncers came to break them up. I fell to the ground after he... stopped and ran away... then I came as I was re-dressing..." his last words were whispered and he added even quieter, "as if it wasn't mortifying enough..."

"Did they use protection?" Eleanor asked.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know..." he admitted, "they've assumed they didn't at the centre and are running tests... to make sure I didn't catch anything."

"You shouldn't be thinking about having sex until you get those results, Joey..." Eleanor advised him. "For Lauren's sake, as much as your own..." She looked at Joey's file, looking at the paperwork at the back, "I know you've gone for your second set of tests because you told me in one of our previous sessions... have you had the results yet?"

Joey shook his head, "It's not until the end of next week..." he told her, "I changed the appointment because I couldn't see my doctor..." he added and Eleanor smiled at him, knowing that a little part of him was checking that was okay.

"You'll need to get tested again a couple more times for HIV and will only be in the clear if you get negative results for all of the tests." She said, "They should've told you all this when you were there, Joey... and given you some information to read through..."

"They probably did tell me... I wasn't really listening... and I've been too scared to read the leaflets." He said quietly.

"We'll look at them when we go home, baby..." Lauren said softly.

"I have a few more questions, Joey and then we're done for the day." Eleanor said. Joey looked at her, "They're more personal questions... is that okay?" she asked. He nodded again. "You've told me and Lauren that you can't get aroused." She paused, glancing at him, "Has that just been when you're trying to start something with Lauren... or has there been nothing since the rapes?" He stared at her blankly then shook his head. "You need to say it, Joey..." she told him.

"There's been nothing... I don't wake up hard... I tried to touch myself but could hardly do that because it made me feel sick and there was no response whatsoever anyway... I thought by trying to start something with Lauren that would work... because I want to do that with her... more than anything... but nothing... I thought I was broken... It's been so confusing... I don't understand..."

"It's fine, Joey..." Eleanor told him. "Your mind has put walls in place to protect yourself. Your subconscious feels guilty for the way your body reacted when you were in that situation... even though I've told you it's an instinctual response and has nothing to do with the emotions you feel, your mind has chosen to shut off your emotional response... to any sort of stimulation... We have to work to try and get those walls lowered again... to break through that automatic self-protection your mind has put in place."

"How do we do that?"

"We will work on it slowly... There is no quick fix for this Joey... there's no on/off button we can press... no reset button to get you back to how you were. This could take a long time..." She stopped there; choosing not to completely de-moralise him by telling him there was a very small chance he may never get better. "Now until our next session I'd like you both to try the separate beds scenario like I've suggested." She saw the despondency on her patient's face. "You can still spend time together, Joey... I'm not suggesting that. I just think you need to give yourself time to process what you've been through."

Joey and Lauren left her office, both a little shell-shocked by the last two hours. They both had a lot to think about and Joey especially was unsure of what his future… and his future with Lauren held.

**A/N: So Lauren now knows the problem... although she had kind of realised it anyway. Eleanor has recommended a course of action... do you think it will work? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back Sunday as I'm out all day tomorrow...  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow... This story has nearly got 500 reviews... that's amazing... Keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 32.**

Things were strained between the pair as soon as they left the building. They remained that way all the way home. Lauren went up to the bedroom as soon as they got home and Joey stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her disappear up to their room… well, his room now apparently. His heart sank, knowing what she was probably doing up there.

"Everything okay, Joey?" It was his mum and Joey turned his head to look at her. He shrugged. "Where's Lauren?" she asked. "I've made you both lunch…"

"She's upstairs…" he whispered.

Sarah frowned at her son, seeing he was clearly upset and wanting to ask but knowing he was unlikely to open up to her. "Are you okay, Joey?" she asked.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's gone out to see some of her friends…" Sarah said.

"I need to talk to you, mum… tell you some things." Joey told her softly. Sarah nodded and mother and son walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table, the food quickly forgotten as Joey spent the next few minutes giving his mum a quick and slightly diluted version of events that happened that night.

"What is Lauren doing?" Sarah asked her son, her face pale after hearing what he'd been through.

"The counsellor recommended that we didn't sleep in the same bed… or room…" Joey said, looking down at his hands as they lay clenched on the table. "I think she's probably packing her things…" he admitted.

"Is she going home?" Joey looked up at his mum quickly. That thought hadn't even occurred to him. He pushed his chair back abruptly, getting to his feet. Sarah followed him, automatically reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently as he froze. "Let me speak to her…"

"I don't want her to leave, mum… please make her stay…" he begged her.

"I can't force her to stay here, Joey… however much you or I want her to be here… if she wants to go… if she doesn't want to be here anymore, then it's probably best that she does go…"

"But I love her… I need her… I don't want her to leave me…" he whispered.

Sarah stepped closer to her son and for the first time since the attack he didn't back away from her. Her hand lifted and she cupped his face, looking into his eyes and seeing the pain and despair in their depths. "Let me talk to her… she's probably as confused and scared by everything as you are, Joey…" she told him softly. "Now sit down… and eat your lunch…" she added with a smile.

"Yes mum…" he whispered, smiling back at her.

For the first time since Lauren had called her, Sarah felt like she had her son back; even if it was only a little bit.

*JL*JL*

Sarah walked up the stairs, trying to absorb what her son had told her. She paused in the doorway, watching as Lauren slowly packed her clothes in a bag. "Are you okay, love?" Sarah asked her softly. Lauren paused what she was doing, seeming to need to think about her answer. She nodded her head and resumed her packing. Sarah walked into the room and sat beside Lauren's bag on the bed, watching the young girl carefully. "Joey told me what happened... the attack..." she told her and again Lauren paused, looking at her but saying nothing. "I know he didn't tell me everything... and what he told me wasn't as bad as it really was. I also know he's probably told you more than he's said to me... maybe even all of it..." She looked at Lauren and she nodded her head, just once, silently telling Sarah her assumption was correct. "Joey's worried you're going to go home..." Sarah said softly. Lauren didn't respond. "Are you?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead..." she finally whispered.

"You can stay here..." Sarah told her. "I know the counsellor told you not to sleep in the same bed but you don't have to leave. Joey doesn't want you to leave..." she added, "and I don't want you to either..."

"You don't?"

"No, Lauren... you being here has given me my son back. I know he wouldn't be anywhere near being what he is now if you weren't here… if you hadn't been here..." she admitted, "and I like you, Lauren... you make my son happy and not many girls have done that..." She stared at the girl, seeing the emotions on her face, "You're the first girl he's ever brought home, did you know that? The first one I've ever met, in fact. To me, that tells me how special you are to him..."

Lauren sighed, pushing her bag out of the way and sitting next to Sarah, "I don't know how to help him… and I feel guilty about that…"

"None of us know how to help, love… and we all feel guilty too…" Sarah fell silent for a minute, "Do you know what I feel guilty about?" she whispered.

"No…"

"I didn't even realise something had happened to him…" she told her son's girlfriend. "He was here for a full day after the attack and I didn't even realise something was wrong. He has a habit of keeping himself to himself but looking back at that day now, I should've known something wasn't right. He shut himself away in his room for the whole day. So there you go, I feel guilty too, love… just like you do." Sarah wrapped an arm about Lauren's shoulder and hugged her into her side, "And I feel guilty because he won't let me help him… Speaking to you now is the first thing he's asked me to help him with. I've felt so useless since you told me what had happened…" Lauren opened her mouth to say something and Sarah stopped her quickly, "and I'm not blaming you for that… you've only had Joey's best interests at heart and I know it was the best decision to make for Joey but it doesn't change the guilt I've felt."

"I'm sorry, Sarah…"

"There's no need to apologise, Lauren… I just told you that."

"Did he tell you why the counsellor said we shouldn't sleep in the same bed?" Lauren asked softly.

"No but I assumed it was something to do with sex." Sarah said.

Lauren's face flushed and she looked down at her hands, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this… I'm sure Joey would kill me if he knew… but I need to talk to someone." She whispered.

"You can talk to me about anything, Lauren."

"His counsellor thinks I'm putting pressure on Joey…" Lauren whispered, "I'm really not… I would never do that."

"I know, honey… you love him…"

"She thinks he feels pressured to try and have sex with me." Lauren murmured.

"Try?" Sarah asked. "You mean you haven't?"

Lauren shook her head, "No… we weren't together before the attack… we'd kissed a couple of times and I knew I wanted to be with him but he came back here before anything more happened… then he was raped and, well, he's not ready for that part of our relationship yet and I want it to be special… I want him to want it as much as I do." She glanced at the elder woman, "I guess I want him to not be thinking about what happened when we eventually do it…"

"So why is he trying…?"

"I don't know." Lauren whispered. "Maybe I am putting pressure on him." She said absently.

"So will you stay here?" Sarah asked softly.

"I don't know, Sarah. There's no room for me here, is there?"

"You could stay in Alice's room… I think she would love you to be in there." She could tell Lauren was thinking about it. "Now, there's some lunch downstairs for you. Let's go back down there and have some food… see how our boy is doing with his. Maybe we can talk to him and see how he feels about you staying here a little longer."

"I thought you said he wanted me to stay?" Lauren asked.

"He does… but I want to see his face when you tell him you are…" Sarah said with a smile. The two stood and Sarah helped Lauren finish packing her bags and stack them at the side of the room. Once that was done they went downstairs, finding Joey still sitting in the kitchen, slowly eating the sandwiches his mum had made.

*JL*JL*

Joey disappeared after lunch, going back up to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He saw the pile of Lauren's things and his heart sank. She'd told him she was staying but seeing all her things packed… it was like their relationship was another step closer to ending. He sighed and picked up her laptop from the top of the pile. He walked over to the bed and turned it on. He needed to do some research.

*JL*JL*

Forty minutes later he was feeling very sobered. He kind of wished he hadn't bothered looking now… and some of the things he'd seen had made him almost revisit his lunch. He turned and opened his bedside cupboard, reaching inside and finding the leaflets he'd been given on his first visit to SARCs. Slowly he read each one, his heart faltering in several places as he considered what he could find out over the next few weeks and months. Now he had read them he was seriously glad he hadn't been able to have sex with Lauren the two times he'd attempted it. If he had, he might've inflicted any one of these on her… and that would be more than he could handle… and more than their relationship could take.

**A/N: How sweet was Sarah in this chapter? She just wants what's best for her baby boy... and so does Lauren but Lauren is clearly confused by everything at the moment. Do you think she will stay at Joey's house or head back to Walford? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later... if I can get fifteen reviews... Good luck!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

Lauren lay in the camp bed that had been put in Alice's room much later that night. She was staring into the darkness, her mind a whirl of different thoughts. It had been a couple of hours since she had gone to bed and Joey had gone even earlier than she had. But she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her mind off everything she'd found out today.

She had gone up to his room with Joey when he went up to bed, tucking him into bed like she had done many times before with Oscar. She had kissed his forehead and then sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand until he was asleep… like he had asked her to do. She hadn't left the room immediately, staring at him as he slept, her eyes running over his face, taking in every detail she could see. Finally she knew she needed to leave so she stood and then bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth, her mouth on his lips for slightly longer than was necessary before she'd slipped quietly from his room.

She had gone back downstairs afterwards, not quite ready to turn in for the night herself, even though she felt emotionally drained. She had sat in the lounge with Sarah and Alice and they'd watched a reality TV programme that Alice loved.

Now she was lying in bed and despite the fact she knew she could sleep for a week she was wide awake. She couldn't get the thoughts of what Joey had told her in their session today out of her head. She wished she had spoken to Sarah about it… she'd wanted to, so badly but she knew Joey would hate for her to tell his mum something he already felt so bad about.

So now she was trying to work it out in her head… and more importantly trying to fathom how the two of them could get past this. She wanted to believe they could but there was a growing part of her that was starting to lose hope.

**A/N: Poor Lauren... so she's staying at the house but I wonder how long that will work for... or if she'll decide to go home to give Joey the space he needs. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Time dragged by and Lauren was really struggling. Joey, in counterbalance, seemed to be much better. He was talking to his mum and Alice now… more than he was Lauren in truth. They were both having difficulty in communicating about where they stood. They hadn't spent that much time together in the days since the session. Their only time together was when Lauren would sit with him when he went to bed but they barely spoke to each other.

Joey, while feeling better for finally having spoken about it, about having told Lauren the truth, wasn't quite ready to speak to her about anything since, unsure how she was going to react to his revelation.

Lauren was having problems of her own. Since that first night where she hadn't slept in the same bed as Joey, she had barely slept at all. She had moved quietly out of the room she was sharing with Alice and she'd crept back downstairs, going into the kitchen and making herself a coffee. She had then gone into the lounge and sat on the sofa, her legs pulled up beneath her as she sat in the dark. She had sipped on the coffee but it hadn't been what she really craved. While a portion of her brain was mulling over what Joey had said, a larger part was thinking about the bottle of wine she had seen in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and then sprang up from the sofa and went back through to the other room. She bit her lip as she pulled the bottle over towards her, lifting it up from the side. She automatically found a wine glass and a bottle opener and then returned to the living room. She clutched all three items to her chest, her coffee mug left in the kitchen, long forgotten. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing yet… but holding the bottle in her arms was offering her some form of comfort.

*JL*JL*

The second night she was 'sleeping' in Alice's room she didn't leave the room this time. She didn't get any sleep either. Instead she'd spent all night holding that same bottle of wine in her arms. The glass and opener were hidden beneath her bed and they had been there ever since the night before. She was surprised she hadn't been discovered. Alice knew about her drinking issues… it had been rife around the square so she was pretty sure that Sarah would know about it too. She wasn't so sure that Joey would've said anything to her… he had been her support. He had told her she was strong enough to stop drinking. Today, she wasn't feeling so strong. Today she was longing to pick up the bottle opener and remove the cork. She wanted to smell the wine… she didn't yet know if she would go any further than that. She didn't know anything anymore and that was scary for her.

**A/N: So Lauren is having a bit of a wobble... will she ask someone for help or will she let it get too much for her and give in to the cravings she's having? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... JUST THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

"Are you okay, Lauren?" Alice asked the next morning.

Lauren was still lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had re-hid the bottle a couple of hours ago, not wanting Alice to see her with it. She had resisted the temptation to open it… but she knew it was only a matter of time. She sighed softly, "I'm fine, Al…" she murmured.

"You don't look that fine to me," Alice whispered.

Lauren turned her head and looked at her cousin. She remembered a time when she had said those very words to Joey. The first day she met him. Tears built in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying. "I'm fine…" she sobbed, although her actions made that hard to believe.

"I'm going to go and get Joey…" Alice said.

"No… please, don't…" Lauren said through her tears. Alice left the room and she had no idea if she'd heard her or not.

*JL*JL*

"Lauren…" The voice broke through her silent tears and she lifted her head off her arms, looking into the concerned eyes of Sarah. The worry on her face started her tears afresh and Sarah pulled her into a tight hug. "Talk to me, darling…" Sarah whispered to her in concern, her fingers running through the crying girl's long dark hair. "Do you want me to get Joey?" Lauren shook her head firmly. "Let me in, Lauren… let me help you…" she whispered to her, "I can't help my son but I'm sure I can help you…" Lauren pulled away from her, glancing at Alice who was hovering in the doorway. Sarah saw and understood, "Will you give us a few minutes, Alice?" she said, glancing at her daughter. Alice silently turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Talk…" she said, turning her attention back to Joey's girlfriend.

Lauren pulled away from her further, turning away briefly and reaching over the side of the bed and picking up what she had hidden. She put them in her lap once she was facing Sarah once more. Sarah stared at her blankly and she knew neither of her children had revealed Lauren's secret to her. "I found these downstairs…" she whispered.

"That's not everything…" Sarah murmured.

"No… it's not." Lauren looked down, picking up the unopened bottle in one hand. "I have a problem with drink…" she whispered. "It's because of some of the things I've had to handle when I was growing up…" She looked at Sarah again, "Derek isn't the only Branning who knows how to screw up people's lives…" she said, a bitter smile on her face.

"Your dad?" Sarah guessed.

Lauren nodded, "He wasn't the same as Derek was… he never hit my mum… but he liked other women... a lot of other women." She sighed, "My parents have been on the verge of separating since I was twelve. They did once and me, Abi and Oscar went to live with mum… away from Walford." She bit her lip and several tears fell down her face, "Then my half-brother Bradley died and we went back. They split up again… both got involved with other people, mum even got re-married… they shipped me off to America but I was sent home in disgrace a few months later." Her hand brushed over the label on the bottle, "That was when I first started drinking. I wasn't coping with Bradley's death… or dad and mum…" She laughed softly, "I found out they were having an affair with each other… and I hated them so I drank more. I made them separate… told them they shouldn't be together… that they just made everyone miserable… so they did. Dad went up to Manchester… stayed with Derek and we stayed at home with mum." Lauren closed her eyes, pain written across her face, "I thought things would be better…" she whispered, "everything was supposed to be okay… but mum got sick. She got really sick and she only told me about it. I helped her with her hospital appointments… I looked after Oscar and Abi… I had to drop out of school because something had to give and that was the easiest thing…" She stopped speaking and Sarah stared at her, seeing the vulnerability on her face but also seeing the strength she possessed.

"And your drinking?" she asked.

"It got worse… it was the way I coped with everything. I thought she was going to die… I thought she would die and I didn't know what to do. So I drank… I drank to forget every night… and when I woke up the next morning and everything was still the same a little bit more of me died. I couldn't talk to mum about how I was feeling because she was already going through so much… but no one else knew. There was no one else I could talk to about it… the only thing… the only friend I had… was the booze. And booze was a very good friend to me. We were best friends. We were together morning, noon and night. It helped me forget every night and was still there for me in the morning when the memories came back… stepping in and helping me forget again." Lauren brushed away the tears on her face, staring at the taunting bottle in her lap. "Dad came back to the square and I told everyone about mum… it had become too much for me to deal with on my own… more than I knew how to cope with. Mum was refusing treatment… she didn't want to be there for us anymore… she had had enough... and so had I..."

"Oh, Lauren…" Sarah said softly, reaching for the broken girl before her and brushing her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her action made Lauren laugh.

"Joey does that too… to me anyway…" she said softly, a genuine smile on her face as she spoke about her boyfriend. She looked at Sarah, "He saved me… did you know that?" Sarah shook her head, "He did… After dad came back he took over the care of mum… and everyone else knew then… so other people were there to look after Abi and Oscar. There was nothing left for me to do… and none of my friends knew what to say to me… no one did. They could all see I wasn't coping but rather than try and help, they steered clear of me. I think I made them feel uncomfortable. I'm sure they would all say it was down to me… and maybe it was… they couldn't understand how I felt… none of them had dealt with what I had had to… so there was only one friend I could turn to… the only one that I knew would be there for me… the booze. The difference this time was I didn't have to stop drinking anymore… I could just keep going… never having to sober up and remember all the crap in my life."

"How long after that started did Joey turn up?"

"About six months… I'd slowed down a little by then… mum had finished her treatment… her and dad were back together and things were returning to normal… but I still drank… I guess I hid it from everyone better. Then Joey showed up… he changed my life in the space of one day… he convinced me I should stop drinking… he told me I was strong enough to do so…" She bit her lip and took a couple of shaky breaths. "He was there for me the first few days… holding me in his arms when I couldn't stop shaking… telling me over and over that I could do this when I was crying for him to get me a drink. There isn't much I can remember about those days apart from Joey… then he left Walford and I so desperately wanted him to stay. I guess it was selfish really… I wanted him to stay because I didn't think I could do it on my own. He was right though… I was strong enough. I haven't had a drink since that first day he was there. A part of me did it because I wanted him to be proud of me..."

"And the bottle…?" Sarah asked her softly, "Are you planning on drinking it?"

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know. It just gave me some support I guess."

"Because you can't get it from Joey?" Sarah asked.

Another shrug, "Like I said… I'm selfish…" she admitted. She was silent for several minutes but Sarah waited patiently. "When Joey came back… and he was so broken… it made it easier… I had him to look after, I didn't need my 'friend' because Joey gave me something to focus on. And I liked the fact I was able to help him because he'd helped me so much. I wanted to look after him. My heart broke for him when he told me what had happened but it made me love him more… if that's possible. For the last couple of weeks he's all I've had to focus on…"

"And now you don't have that… so the alcohol is beckoning at the door again?" Sarah said when Lauren's words faded to silence. Lauren nodded.

"I bet you think I'm the wrong girl for him now, right?" she said. "I can be gone in a couple of hours…" she told her.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Lauren…" Sarah said, reaching for her hand and prying the bottle from her grip. "That wasn't what I was going to say. I think you are the perfect girl for my son… and to be honest, even if I didn't, I'd have very little say in the matter. He loves you, Lauren… he loves you so much he turned to you when he needed someone and he's never done that before. He's always taken everything on himself… Joey doesn't open himself up to people… it's why he never had any long term relationships… until you that is…"

"So what now?" Lauren whispered, "I can't expect him to be strong for me when he's going through so much more, can I?" Lauren hit her clenched fist against her thigh, "This is me being what my parents would call a drama queen… making everything about me…" she murmured and the tears started falling again, "I guess I am really… what I'm feeling is nothing to how Joe feels… he's going through so much more… and I should be supporting him… looking after him and helping him get better." She lifted her fist and swiped away some tears that fell down her face, "I just want to help him but now I'm not allowed to… and it hurts…" she whispered.

"You and Joey need to talk, Lauren…" Sarah told her softly before taking her in her arms and hugging her tightly. She rocked her gently in her arms, seeing the exhaustion on the young girl's face as she cried against her body.

Twenty minutes later Sarah walked out of the room, wine bottle in one hand, wine glass and bottle opener in her other. Lauren had finally cried herself to sleep and Sarah had retrieved the contraband items and she took them back downstairs. Alice and Joey were sitting in the kitchen and they both stared as she put the items she was carrying on the side. "Alice, I need you to help me…" Sarah said softly.

"How mum?"

"We are going to gather up all of the alcohol in the house and then we're going to lock it away in the garage… somewhere Lauren won't find it… and we need to do it now before Lauren wakes up again."

"Is she okay?" Joey whispered, his voice as broken as Lauren's had been a short while earlier.

"She will be, Joey…" Sarah said, bending down and kissing the top of her son's head. "because we're going to be there for her… I promise…" she told him quietly. Joey looked up at her and she could see the emotion in his eyes. She knew he was worried about the girl he loved and it was a sentiment she shared with him.

**A/N: So Joey and his family are going to support Lauren after her little breakdown. The pressure of the last couple of weeks has finally go too much for her. How will Joey feel about that? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

Lauren opened her eyes and she was surprised by what she saw. Joey. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against Alice's bed. He was sitting and watching her as she'd been sleeping, "That's kind of creepy, you know…" she said softly, closing her eyes again.

He chuckled and Lauren couldn't help the small quirk of her mouth as she heard the welcome sound. "I like watching you sleep, babe…" he told her softly. "You're so beautiful…" he told her softly.

"Don't, Joe." She said, rolling onto her back and opening her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"You're right… it'll just lead to disappointment for you… and me…" he said. "There was us both thinking that the fact we're cousins would be the difficulty in us being together…" he laughed sadly.

"It's not though, is it?" she whispered.

"No, it's not…" he said. "I am proud of you though, babe…"

"Why?" she asked, rolling on her side and staring at him, "For nearly downing a bottle of wine?"

"You don't even realise how big what you did was, do you?" he said softly, pushing away from the bed and moving towards her. She shook her head, not knowing what he was talking about. "You **nearly** drank the wine, babe…" he said, his hand pushed the hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "but you didn't though… and you can't say that a few weeks ago you would've done the same thing, can you?"

"No, I guess not…"

"You need to stop doubting yourself so much, Lauren… realise how strong you are to have got through the things you've been through."

Lauren smiled, "You should be listening to and absorbing your own words, baby…" she whispered to him. "You've also been through a lot, Joe… you shouldn't doubt yourself either." She said. "I'm proud of you as well, you know…"

"Even after what I told you at the last counselling session?" he asked softly. He was leaning on his arms on the bed beside her now and Lauren placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently.

"Especially after that…" she whispered. He stared at her, his mouth dropping open in shock. "You know, if I'd gone through what you've been through I would be a mess, Joe." She told him, her thumb brushing the back of his hand tenderly. "Maybe I should rephrase that as even more of a mess than I already am… I wouldn't be worrying about drinking a bottle of wine in order to cope, I'd be bathing in the stuff… passed out in a drunken stupor somewhere." She told him. "So yes, I'm proud of you… and so very glad you came to me when you needed me."

"Do you think it would be against Eleanor's rules for us to have a hug?" he whispered.

"I really hope not, Joe…" she said, shifting on the bed and holding her arms out towards him. He pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap as they both hugged. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, both just absorbing how it felt to be together again.

"I've missed this," Joey whispered, his arms squeezing her a little tighter.

"Missed what?" she asked, knowing they had never done this before so not sure what there was to miss.

"Being close to you…" he breathed.

"I have too." She said.

He pulled away from her, releasing the grip he had on her body. He studied her face, his fingertips brushing her cheek as he pushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "You look tired."

Lauren lowered her eyes, her face turning pink, "I can't sleep…" she said.

"Why not?"

She looked uncomfortable, "It doesn't matter…" she whispered.

"It does to me." He told her, lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

"I don't want to pressure you…" she said, her words hardly making a sound. He stared at her intently and she sighed, "I can't sleep when I'm not with you," she admitted.

"Babe…"

"I know…" she interrupted, "I did say I didn't want to pressure you…"

"You aren't…" he said, leaning forward and pressing his mouth on hers. The kiss was brief… much like one of their first had been.

"I'm not in a rush for us to have sex, Joe…" she told him softly as they pulled apart. "I'm more than ready to wait for as long as it takes… but I don't like being apart from you…" she whispered. "I like it when I hold you in my arms and you wrap your arms around me. It makes me feel safe and loved and that's all I want from you… nothing else, not until you're ready."

"Move back into my room, babe…"

"What about Eleanor?" she said.

"We tried it… and it didn't work… There's no point in us not being together if it makes us both unhappy… We'll talk to her… explain it…"

"You were unhappy with it too?" she asked softly.

"Of course I was, Lauren… I love you… You're the only girl I've ever loved and I don't like not being with you."

"Then I'll move back into your room…" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, both of them losing themselves briefly.

**A/N: So they're going to ignore what Eleanor has told them because it's making them both miserable. Will doing that make it worse for them both? Will it put pressures on them both to try again? One chapter to go. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF HIDDEN TRUTHS...  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

Joey and Lauren walked back into Eleanor's office the next morning. They sat on the couch and Eleanor could already see things seemed brighter between the couple, "So I can tell that things are a little bit better for you both today. I take it my idea helped the situation."

Joey and Lauren shared a look and Joey reached for Lauren's hand, taking it in his and squeezing it gently. "Kind of…" he said, smiling at Lauren. "We tried your idea… Lauren moved into Alice's room… for a couple of nights anyway." Eleanor's eyebrow rose in query. "Neither of us was happy… in fact Lauren was really miserable and she was struggling to sleep…"

"So Joey asked me to go back into his room…" Lauren said softly, gazing at Joey in adoration.

"Our room, babe…" he whispered and Lauren's smile grew.

Eleanor watched curiously as Lauren rested her head on Joey's shoulder. Something had changed between the two of them since her last session with them. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but she was pleased to see her patient smiling. She looked at Lauren instead and saw some slight strain on her face, especially around her eyes. "Is everything okay now then, Lauren?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, thank you Eleanor…" she said softly. She could see that the counsellor was waiting for her to supply more information. "I have a problem with alcohol… I stopped drinking when I first met Joey… he convinced me I was strong enough to stop and he helped me." Lauren told her softly, "I've gone through some stuff growing up and things got really bad at the beginning of the year."

"And the last few nights… when you weren't in the same room as Joey?" Eleanor prodded.

"I was feeling pretty low and I was tempted to drink again…"

"Tempted?"

"I found a bottle of wine at Joey's house and I wanted to drink it."

"She didn't though…" Joey said and Eleanor could hear the pride in his voice.

"Were there any other effects for you, Lauren?"

"I couldn't sleep… apart from last night…"

"When you were back together?" Eleanor checked. Lauren nodded. "And Joey… how have your… issues been?" she asked carefully.

Joey smiled at her, "Okay."

"What does that mean exactly?" Eleanor asked.

Joey blushed slightly and Lauren kissed him softly on the cheek. "We didn't do anything last night, apart from a little kissing and then we fell asleep in each other's arms." He looked away from her face briefly and Eleanor saw him blush. "When I woke up this morning I was hard…" he said softly. "It went pretty much as soon as I realised but it was there…"

"That's really good news, Joey… I'm pleased for you… for you both." She studied them both for a minute or two, "I don't want you to think that everything is solved now, Joey." She said, not wanting him to get his hopes up. "I have some leaflets you can take… things that you and Lauren should try… when you're ready but not before though… If things continue to improve and as long as you're happy we can reduce the frequency of our appointments, but only when you're feeling in a better place than you are now. You are still going to have bad days, Joey… and I will try and help you come up with some things you can do to help you cope with those days." She got to her feet and walked around to her desk, finding some leaflets she had found for her patient but hadn't expected to need to give to him today. She passed them to Lauren and she slipped them in her handbag. "I'd like to see you again next week, Joey… just you this time… and we can talk about coping mechanisms for the future."

"Thank you." Joey said. They left her office after arranging an appointment with her for four days' time which would be after his appointment at the SARCs clinic. Once back out on the pavement Joey tugged on Lauren's hand and pulled her back towards him. He released hold of her hand and cupped both sides of her face, kissing her tenderly, pouring as much passion into it as he could. "I love you, Lauren Branning… we can beat this… I'm not going to let them spoil what we have…" he whispered to her. She smiled up at him, her whole face lighting up. "There's that smile I fell in love with the first day I met you…" he told her, kissing her gently again.

**THE END.**

**A/N: So clearly that isn't the end of the story… but it is the end of Hidden Truths… HOWEVER you'll be pleased to know that there is a second part to this story… and it's called Disclosed Flaws… and I'll start posting it right here... And if I get 15 reviews to this chapter, I'll post the first chapter tonight... SO DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW…**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story... especially the guest reviewers that I'm unable to reply to. Keep sending them because it makes me want to keep writing. xx**


	38. Disclosed Flaws - Prologue

**So here is the second part of the story. Joey has now admitted what the problem is so now it's a case of dealing with it and this is what this part of the story will cover. As before a HUGE thank you to Eastendersfan444, without her support this story would've faltered from the get go. Hidden Truths took me two weeks to write and I was highly motivated to write it… Disclosed Flaws has taken much longer to write – even though I planned what I wanted to cover, it just kept spiralling and getting more complicated. And that was the reason for the delay in starting to post Hidden Truths… Anyway I hope you like this…**

**Disclosed Flaws.**

**Prologue.**

Lauren's head rested on Joey's shoulder. Her fingers ran lightly over his chest as they both still tried to catch their breath. "Wow…" she said softly, turning her head and kissing his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "So it was worth the wait then?" he asked her softly.

"You tell me, Joe…" she said.

He used his hand to tilt her head so she was looking at his face and he could see the slightly pensive look on her face. It had taken a long time for them to get to this stage in their relationship… and yet in many ways their relationship had really only just started. He smiled at her, seeing some of the tension disappear immediately. "It was most definitely worth the wait, babe…" he told her, his fingers brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "You won't have to wait as long for the second time though…" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I won't?" she asked him.

He reached around her and pulled the second condom out from under his pillow. Lauren watched as his cock sprang back to life before her eyes and he rolled the latex over his length. He turned his attention back to her and rolled them so he was now hovering over her once more, his renewed erection pressing against her thigh and he heard her giggle, "I think our sex life is going to be plentiful…" he told her.

"I love you, Joey Branning…" she whispered to him.

"Love you too, baby." He told her, flexing his hips and entering her in one thrust. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he stroked his length in and out of her body. Given there was more than ten months of build up to this moment it wasn't long before they both came for a second time that night. Joey collapsed on top of her again and she hugged him tightly in her arms, her fingers brushing through his hair as he kissed her neck tenderly. He was glad she'd waited for him and hadn't decided it wasn't worth the bother because there would never be another girl like her for him… she was his perfect girl and he planned on keeping her forever.

**A/N: Just a little teaser of a future chapter… so you know there is some hope for our couple… It's going to be a long path to get to this point though. SEND ME A REVIEW. I'll reply to all reviews tomorrow night. Back tomorrow…**


	39. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Just over nine months earlier…

Joey and Lauren left Eleanor Sutcliffe's office after arranging an appointment with her for four days' time which would be after his appointment at the SARCs clinic. Once back out on the pavement Joey tugged on Lauren's hand and pulled her back towards him. He released hold of her hand and cupped both sides of her face, kissing her tenderly, pouring as much passion into it as he could. "I love you, Lauren Branning… we can beat this… I'm not going to let them spoil what we have…" he whispered to her. She smiled up at him, her whole face lighting up at his words. "There's that smile I fell in love with the first day I met you…" he told her, kissing her gently again.

"Let's go home, Joe." She whispered, rising on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. He nodded his head and lowered his hands, taking one of hers back in his. They started walking along the street and were soon heading into a tube station.

*JL*JL*

Sarah noticed that Joey and Lauren seemed happier that evening but she didn't comment on it, not wanting them to feel self-conscious about showing it. She was pleased for them though. She knew how much they'd both gone through and they both deserved to have some happiness back in their lives.

*JL*JL*

Joey put his mobile phone down, looking at Lauren as she walked back into the room, a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, not acknowledging Joey's presence as he lay in the bed watching her.

Joey stared at her as she dried herself with the towel and put her underwear on beneath the towel. He rolled over in the bed so he was face down, his head slipping between the ends of their pillows in the middle of the bed, muffling his sigh of frustration. He'd hoped this morning would start with a repeat performance of the morning before. Nothing had been different as far as he was concerned… in fact this morning he'd felt happier than the day before, he felt lighter. Apparently his brain didn't agree as he hadn't been aroused when he woke today. He couldn't understand it… it never used to take much effort to get him hard… even with girls who weren't that attractive. Lauren was stunning… sleeping with her in his arms felt amazing… so why was she not affecting him? He knew… in the sensible, rational part of his brain at least, that it was because of what had happened but that didn't mean he liked it. He hated the fact his body was letting him down when it came to his girlfriend.

While he was distracted Lauren had apparently finished getting dressed and was now watching him, "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand settling on his back gently. She was wary about touching him, even through clothes when he wasn't expecting it as it would sometimes bring on a flashback but he didn't tense this time. He muttered something but it was muffled by the pillows and she couldn't work out what he had said. "Joe, I didn't catch any of that..." She told him softly.

He rolled onto his side, moving further away from her and looked at her face, "I'm just frustrated..." he told her softly.

"Why?" she asked, knowing the answer but knowing that a big part of his recovery relied on him being able to speak about things... not bottling them up.

"With the fact my body doesn't behave the way I want it to..." he said, closing his eyes as he saw her watching him intently. "I don't get why this morning was any different to yesterday..." he whispered.

"You remember what Eleanor said... she told you that everything hasn't been miraculously cured... it's going to be slow progress..." she reminded him, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "Getting frustrated about it will only make things more difficult..." she whispered to him.

"The centre called while you were in the shower..." he murmured, his face colouring as he stared into her eyes.

"What about?" she asked.

"My test results are back... they want me to go and see them..." he breathed. "Do you think that means it's bad news? I mean, if everything was okay, they'd just tell me over the phone, wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, baby..." she said. "When do we have to go and see them?" she asked.

"I made an appointment for half eleven... you don't have to come with me, Lauren... I'm not expecting you to..."

"Joe, you are my boyfriend and I want to be there for you whenever you need me... I'm not letting you go there on your own." Joey didn't know what to say to her after she'd told him that. Instead he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent and kissing the side of her head. "You should go and have a shower, baby..." she told him softly, "and I'll dry my hair while you're in there." She pulled away from him, kissing his mouth softly. "You'll be okay on your own, right?" she checked. He nodded his head before rolling over and climbing out of the bed. Lauren watched him as he walked from the room. He was still hesitant for her to see his body, even though the bruises had now disappeared, so he was sleeping in a T-shirt and shorts. She knew he still had a way to go before he was fully recovered... and she was fine with that. She could wait for him as long as he needed her to.

**A/N: Lauren is still supporting Joey although he's getting frustrated by his lack of progress. I wonder what his test results are going to be. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow… **

**Oh and someone asked how many chapters there were... I can't remember the exact number... but it's more than 70... :-)**


	40. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 2

**Wow... more than 600 reviews... Thank you so much guys!**

**Chapter 2.**

Joey and Lauren sat in the waiting room at the SARCs building. Lauren could tell Joey was tense about getting his results, "Would you like me to come in with you? Or should I wait out here?" she asked, squeezing his hand slightly as she looked at him.

He glanced at her and she could see the fear on his face, "Can you come in with me?" he whispered.

She smiled at him, "Of course I can..." she said, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Joey Branning?" They both turned and saw a lady standing in the doorway to the examination room. They both got to their feet, Joey's grip on Lauren's hand tightening as they made their way into the room. "Take a seat," the lady said as she sat down at a desk in the corner of the room. She opened a file and pulled out a large envelope that had already been unsealed. "You came back a couple of weeks ago for the tests, is that right, Joey?" she asked.

"Yeah… I had to wait two weeks after the attack before you could do the tests…"

"Well I have your results here." She said, scanning through the contents of the envelope. "Now, you had the tests straight after the attack and they all came back clear…" she said, looking at her patient. "My colleague did indicate the second set of tests were necessary as the incubation period for some of the STI's we're checking for are longer so the initial results can be inconclusive…"

Joey's mouth ran dry and he swallowed, "Are you saying one of the tests is now positive?" He glanced at Lauren, "Do I have HIV?" he asked softly.

"Joey, the HIV test was clear…" Joey visibly relaxed at her words, "Now you will need to have another two tests to be sure. One about ninety days after the attack and another at six months." She said.

"And the rest of the tests?" Joey asked.

"The tests for chlamydia, syphilis and hepatitis were all clear although the last two will need to be repeated at the six months mark again." She said, "There was one test that came back positive I'm afraid…" she added gently.

"There was?" he whispered.

"The test for gonorrhoea."

Joey felt sick and he didn't react for several seconds. "Er… um… what does that mean exactly?"

"It means one or both of your attackers was infected with gonorrhoea." She saw Joey's face pale, "Actually this is a good thing, Joey…"

"It is? How on earth can this be a good thing?" he asked, anger starting to cloud his voice.

"Joe…" Lauren said softly, brushing the back of his hand in an effort to calm him.

"This can be used as a way to identify your attackers. I've spoken to the officer in charge of your case and told them about the result. As you know they've been having problems identifying which members of the gang were responsible for raping you as they couldn't find any usable DNA evidence to identify them. Also you didn't see them and the bouncers at the club didn't see them clearly either, so the fact that at least one of them will have this strain of the infection means the police are going to be able to charge whoever that person is. This is a really good thing, Joey… really good."

"So how do I get rid of it?" he asked softly, slightly calmer now he realised what she was saying.

"I can give you an antibiotic injection today and an antibiotic tablet for you to take too. You will need to come back for another test in a couple of weeks so we can make sure the infection has been cleared." She said, "You should avoid having sex until we've got the all clear from your next test." She said, writing a prescription for the tablet he would need to take. She glanced at Lauren, "If you've been intimate since the attack, you will need to be tested as well…"

"That's not an issue," Joey said bitterly, although he was relieved he hadn't passed the infection on to Lauren.

"I can give you the injection now, if you'd like?" she said, sensing the awkwardness from Joey's last comment. "It will be in your buttock or your thigh…" she said, standing and moving to a cupboard on the far side of the room. She unlocked it and began to get ready what she needed.

"Do you want me to wait outside… or stay in here, Joe?" Lauren asked, "I will do whatever you want me to…" she said.

"I'll be out in a minute…" he said, unable to look at her face as he said the words.

"Okay…" Lauren said. She stood and tilted his chin up when he wouldn't look at her. She smiled at him softly and then bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll just be outside then baby…" she breathed. "I love you…"

"Love you too…" he murmured back.

*JL*JL*

Joey walked out of the room ten minutes later, a prescription in his hand. Lauren stood, watching his face, "You okay?" she asked him carefully. He nodded but said nothing. "Let's go home then, shall we?" she said. "We can get the prescription round the corner?" she suggested, knowing there was a pharmacy near the entrance to the centre. Another nod of his head and they started to make their way out of the clinic.

*JL*JL*

Joey walked into the bedroom and found Lauren putting away some clean clothes, "I'd understand if you wanted to go, babe..." he told her softly.

She turned to look at him. "Why would I want to leave?" she asked, confused by his words.

"You didn't ask for any of this drama, did you, eh?" He said softly, standing awkwardly near the door.

"Nor did you, Joe." She reminded him, "and anyway, we're Branning's... drama comes naturally to us..." she said with a smile.

"But..."

She walked over to him quickly, placing a finger over his mouth to silence him from making any further protest, "I'm not going, Joe... I love you... and that means something to me. I'm not leaving you now when you need me more than ever." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek on his chest and she felt him relax against her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I just worry that you'll get bored of waiting for me..." he whispered quietly.

"Some things are worth waiting for, baby..." she said softly, "and I'm pretty sure you're one of those things."

*JL*JL*

Joey took the tablet he'd been prescribed later that evening as he stood in the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand. He was startled by his mum's voice, "You okay, Joey?" she asked.

The glass slipped from his hand, smashing on the floor, washing splashing everywhere, "Oh god, I'm sorry..." he said as he bent down to clear up the mess.

"Don't move, Joe... you've got bare feet..." she said as she got a dustpan and brush out of a cupboard and dashed over to him. He started to bend down again, "Joey... stop..." Sarah repeated, "Really, there is broken glass all over the floor and you'll hurt yourself." The next couple of minutes were silent as she swept up the shards of glass and then mopped up the puddles of water. After clearing the mess away she looked at her son, seeing the despondency on his face that she'd hoped had gone, "Talk to me..." she said gently. He shook his head, turning away from her and slumping down into one of the chairs around the table. She took a seat in another chair, pulling it closer to him, "Joey... you are my boy... my firstborn and I love you... I have loved you every day of your life and there is nothing in this world you could tell me that would make me love you any less." She told him softly.

"I went to the centre today... they had some test results in..." he whispered, looking at his mum, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked fearfully.

"I've got an STI..." he whispered, "Gonorrhoea... I feel so ashamed, mum... and dirty..." He leaned on the table, his head in his hands and Sarah saw his shoulders start to shake.

"Honey, you have nothing to be ashamed about... none of this was your fault." She told him. Carefully she put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her body, "Have you had the treatment for it?" she asked him.

"Yeah..." he replied, "An injection at the clinic and I've just taken the tablet..."

"There you go then... in a week or so, it'll all be sorted." She told him gently.

"It just feels like it's another dirty mark they've left on me..." he told her, glancing at her, shame written on his face. "I don't know why Lauren's still here... I keep thinking she'll come to her senses and walk out of here."

"Joey, she loves you... she adores you... She isn't going to run out on you... she would've done that already if she was going to." Sarah pulled her son against her chest, brushing her fingers through his hair as she felt him break down in her arms. "It's going to be okay, Joey... I promise you..."

**A/N: So there you go… Joey and his mum have finally had a proper talk… and Joey's appointment didn't go quite the way he'd hoped. I wonder how Lauren is handling it all? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	41. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Joey walked into Eleanor Sutcliffe's office a couple of days later and what happened at the clinic was still playing on his mind. As soon as he walked into her room and slumped down on the couch Eleanor picked up that he wasn't in the best of moods, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Joey?" she asked after a couple of minutes silence.

"One of them gave me an STI..." he said softly, his eyes locked on his hands as they lay clenched in his lap.

Eleanor sat silently for a few seconds, watching her patient. "Have you received the treatment you need?"

"Yeah... I've got to go back in ten days for another test to make sure I'm clear." He sighed at the end of his statement.

"Well, that's good then, right?" she said tentatively, knowing she needed to go carefully if he was going to open up to her.

"I guess..." he sighed again.

"Something is bothering you Joey... will you tell me what it is?" she asked.

"After everything first happened... I felt like I wasn't clean, you know?" he whispered. Eleanor nodded, having heard the same thing from many of her previous patients. "When I showered after I would literally scrub my skin till it was red raw because it felt like they were still on me... I felt dirty."

"This isn't something I haven't heard before, Joey..." she reassured him. "It's a common feeling for rape victims."

He nodded his head, "I was just starting to stop feeling that way..." he told her, "but then I got the test results back... and all those feelings are there again." Eleanor was about to say something but she waited, seeing that Joey wasn't finished, "It's different this time though..." he whispered, "this time I can't scrub the feeling away... this time it's inside me..."

"How does that make you feel?" she asked him gently.

"Like they're still with me... like they're still... raping me... hurting me..." he breathed. He glanced at her and she could see the tears on his face. She reached for some tissues and passed the box over to him. "I just want this to be over... I want to go back to being the old me again..." he said as he pulled a couple of tissues free and wiped his face. "This isn't me..." he told her a couple of minutes later. "I don't cry... Derek taught me at a young age that boys don't cry... it's a sign of weakness..."

"Do you see it like that?" she asked. He's silent after she asks and she can see he's thinking about her question. "Would you like a drink, Joey?" she asked. He nodded, "Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"Coffee please..." he said.

She got up from her seat and walked out of her office, giving him some time alone. She walked back in a couple of minutes later with two mugs of coffee. After asking her assistant to get the coffee she had had a short conversation with Lauren who was in the waiting room, asking her if she'd noticed any differences in Joey in the last couple of days. She now had a clearer image of the way the test results had affected him. "Here's your coffee, Joey..." she said, passing him the mug. After a couple of minutes where they both consumed their coffee, she spoke again, "Have you got an answer to my question?" she asked.

"I do..." he whispered, "I know I probably shouldn't but I do... it makes me feel weak... this whole fucking mess makes me feel weak..." He glanced up at her, "Sorry…" he added, apologising for his language.

"No apology necessary, Joey… you're right, this is a pretty fucked up situation…" Joey's eyes widened as she spoke, he clearly hadn't expected her to say that. "Many of my patients over the years have sat where you're sitting now, Joey… I've been doing this job for more than twenty years, did you know that?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I've seen many different people over that time… some people I'm able to help… some just aren't ready to be helped. Which category do you think you fit in?" she asked him softly.

He was quiet for a minute, "the second one?" he asked.

"No, Joey… you're in the group I can help…" she told him, "Do you know why I know you're in that group?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Because you're strong, Joey…" she told him.

"No, I'm not…" he told her automatically.

"Yes, you are, Joey… you're strong because you're facing up to what has happened… you're facing your problems head on and dealing with what happened to you. There are a lot of people who can't do that… who let what happened beat them… get the better of them…" she paused and looked at her patient, "they are the weak ones, Joey… not you." She told him. "Yes, those men made you feel weak… and the situation you were put in made you feel weak but you are being strong now… stronger than most other people I know and I know Lauren feels the same way… I've spoken to her…" Joey stared at her. "Strength and weakness having nothing to do with whether you cry or not, Joey," she added, "It's about attitude... and how you handle something. Everyone is entitled to cry when something bad has happened... it doesn't mean you're weak... you are releasing emotions that have been caused by what's happened. And releasing those emotions makes you stronger... letting them fester inside you isn't good... in fact it can be really bad." She told him and she saw him relax slightly. She glanced at the time and she saw the session was nearly over. She hadn't covered what she'd thought they would today but she knew their talk had been productive. "That's all we've got time for today, Joey… I'd like you to think about what we've discussed today… and I think we should meet again at the end of the week… and we can discuss it some more."

"Okay…" he said. "I'll make an appointment on my way out." He said, getting to his feet. He turned back to face Eleanor as he was walking towards the door. "Thank you, Eleanor…" he said softly.

"You're very welcome, Joey." She replied with a smile.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren lay in bed later that night and Lauren knew she needed to speak to Joey, hating the fact he had pushed her away in the last couple of days. She turned her head and although it was dark she could see he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "You do believe me, don't you?" she whispered to him.

"About what?"

"That I'm not leaving..." she said, "I'm here to stay... through the good and the bad..." He doesn't reply and that was answer enough for Lauren. "If it had happened to me... if it was me who was raped and I'd come to you because I couldn't deal with this on my own, would you have stood by me?" she asked.

"Of course I would..." he said, not even having to think about it.

"You wouldn't have disappeared on me if I hadn't wanted to have sex with you?" she asked softly.

"No..."

"It's exactly the same for me, Joe... I want to be there for you... to be the person who helps you through this." She said. "Why can't you understand that?"

He rolled over to face her, "It's hard to put into words..." he whispered.

"Can you try?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm a failure, I guess... like I'm not enough of a man for you..." he said after a brief silence. "It's like they've robbed me of my masculinity..." he whispered.

"Oh Joe..." Lauren said, biting her lip as she felt her emotions climb. She rolled over so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He lay there for several seconds, not responding to her actions but then slowly his arms wound around her waist and he returned the hug. She pulled away from him slightly, her arms still looped around his neck, "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" she asked him softly, staring into his eyes through the darkness.

"No..."

"I see a strong man... I don't look at you and see a victim of rape... I see a gorgeous man... a man I've wanted since the day I met him." She admitted, "and I'm not saying that to put pressure on you about us having sex... yes, I want to have sex with you... you're gorgeous and I want you... but I want our first time to be special... I want it to be the right time... and that isn't right now because you're not ready. So I'm okay with waiting... I'm okay with sleeping in the same bed as you... with lying in your strong muscular arms and feeling like nothing can harm me because you'll look after me. I'm okay with us just kissing because I get more from the two of us kissing than I've felt with pretty much everyone else I've ever been with... kissing you... it's amazing, Joe... My heart races... my body tingles... and that's just from kissing you..."

Joey pulled her closer, feeling her lips against his neck as he tightened his arms around her. He really loved this girl and if he wasn't careful he was going to lose her... especially if he kept questioning her about whether she was going to leave.

**A/N: Well, they've started opening up to each other… at last. Poor poor Joey… Let's hope he starts to feel better soon. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	42. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

A tense ten days later Joey was back in the waiting room at the SARCs clinic. He had come on his own this time as he was only having some more swabs taken. He hated this and it just brought back a lot of memories he would rather forget but he knew he needed to have these done. He couldn't even contemplate a sexual relationship with Lauren... even if he was fully functional in that department... if he didn't have the all clear. And this is what these tests were about.

Things between him and Lauren were at a plateau, since his diagnosis he had somewhat been keeping Lauren at arm's length, his feelings about his condition wouldn't let him near her. He still felt dirty… despite his session with Eleanor after the results and the one he'd had since then. The one thing that kept playing on his mind was the idea she could leave him at any moment and he knew if he kept pushing her away, shutting her out, sooner or later she was going to leave him. She hadn't left him yet though… but he knew it was just a matter of time. His thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name and he looked up.

It was the same woman they'd seen for his last results he realised as she called him into the room. This was much better than the last time he'd come for the tests as it had been a man then and it had brought on a panic attack. He shut the door to the room behind him once he was inside and stood awkwardly near the door, not quite sure what he was supposed to do now.

She looked at him with a practiced look of sympathy on her face, "Can you strip from the waist down and then get yourself ready on the examination couch, Joey..." she said, walking over to that area of the room and drawing the curtain around the bed. "Just shout when you're ready for me to come through..." she said before moving to the far side of the room and busying herself with getting instruments out of a cupboard.

Joey walked over to the examination couch, a familiar feeling of dread filling him as he mentally tried to prepare himself for what he was about to go through. The only sound he could hear as he stripped off the lower half of his body was the sound of his own breathing... it was gradually getting faster as he fought the panic that was building within. He felt hot and clammy and as uncomfortable as he had the last time he'd done this. A female doctor was making little difference it transpired. He neatly folded his clothing, placing it carefully on a chair, taking his time to make sure it was just right, using it as a delaying tactic, putting off the inevitable for as long as he could. Eventually he couldn't delay it any longer and he climbed onto the uninviting surgical couch, spreading the blanket over his lower half and turning onto his side. Yes, this was going to be as bad as last time he decided. "I'm ready..." he said, hearing the fear in his own voice and knowing those two words were the biggest lie he had ever told. He was about as far from ready as he would ever be.

The curtain moved behind him and he tensed immediately, squeezing his eyes shut. "This won't take very long, Joey..." the doctor said softly. "And I'll try to make it as easy for you as possible." She added. Several seconds passed and Joey lay uncomfortably on the bed. "If you could move your legs up towards your chest..." she said gently. Joey did as she asked, turning his head slightly towards the bed as a couple of tears escaped. There was a couple of minutes silence before she spoke again, "I know this is difficult but I need you to relax, Joey..." she said, one hand settling on his arm, making him flinch. He tried as best he could to do as she wanted him to but it wasn't easy. After a few minutes more she was done and she covered him back up with the blanket. "Take a few minutes, Joey... and then get redressed and come back out into the main office..." she said kindly, patting his arm again.

Joey lay still for an indefinable length of time. She didn't come back to see if he was okay or hurry him along so it couldn't have been that long. He covered his face with his hands, his body silently shaking as the stress of the last few minutes was released in a torrent of tears. It got to the point where he couldn't cry anymore and then he slowly got up off the bed and put his clothes back on. Taking several deep breaths and wiping his face he walked back out into the main room.

*JL*JL*

He saw the doctor sitting at her desk and he went over and sat on one of the chairs, like he had done the last time he was here. "I'm sorry that was necessary, Joey… I know it's not a pleasant experience but we need to make sure you are now clear." She said softly. "I'd like you to come back in ten days' time. By then we'll have the results back and it would enable us to also do the next round of tests as it will be six weeks since the rape."

Joey was kind of shocked by her statement… had it really nearly been six weeks? In some ways it felt like longer but at the same time, it was as if it was just yesterday. "What do you think the chances are of my getting a positive result this time?" he asked quietly.

"I wouldn't like to speculate, Joey… but with two negative tests already, I'd have to say the odds are low." Joey released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about as well…" she said. "The police officer in charge of your case sent samples from the gang members to be tested." She told him. Joey tensed once more, unsure of what she was going to tell him next. "Two of them came back with positive results…"

Joey bit his lip, "So they both had it?" he said, frowning slightly.

"No. One of them had a more advanced infection… the other was similar to yours…"

"Which means?"

"The more advanced case was the first person who raped you… and he infected you and the other person who raped you afterwards."

Joey's mouth ran dry and he suddenly wished Lauren was here with him. He felt the tears well in his eyes again he bit his lip, trying to stop them from coming. "Have they charged them?" he whispered.

"Not yet… but they think they will be able to by the end of the week." She told them. "They should be in contact with you once they've done that… to discuss what happens next…"

"What happens next?"

"I don't know the details, Joey… that's something the police will have to talk to you about." She told him softly. "I probably shouldn't have told you everything I have done today but I know how much this has upset you… I wanted you to know that they were getting closer."

"Thank you."

She looked at her computer and they spent the next couple of minutes finalising his next appointment. The doctor noticed Joey was getting upset again which concerned her as she'd hoped the information she'd just told him would've had the reverse effect. "Is everything okay?" she asked gently. He shook his head and she could see he was starting to hyperventilate. This wasn't the first time she'd seen this type of reaction in this room but that didn't make it any less heart-breaking to witness. She made a quick decision her patient wasn't in any fit state to get himself home on his own. She called through to the reception and quietly asked for them to arrange a taxi. Once she was done she pushed a box to tissues over to Joey and he reached for it, pulling some free. She watched him silently as he slowly pulled himself back together. There was a soft knock at the door and the doctor walked over to it, finding the receptionist there, telling her that the taxi was waiting. "He'll be out in a minute... can you ask them to send us the bill in the usual fashion?" she asked. The centre had an arrangement with the taxi firm to be billed for any patients they took home from the clinic.

*JL*JL*

Ten minutes later Joey was being shepherded out of the clinic by the doctor and she helped him into the waiting taxi. She gave the driver the address of where to take Joey and then they were off. Joey sat numbly on the backseat, staring blindly out of the window.

It was thirty minutes before the taxi pulled up outside his house but Joey was unaware of the time passing. It wasn't until the taxi driver cleared his throat that Joey realised the taxi had stopped. He climbed out and walked up the driveway, opening the front door and going into the house. No one else was home, Lauren and his mum had gone out for the morning, at his insistence, and they weren't home yet.

Joey walked up to his room and started to strip, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor. He put his robe around his body and then walked the short distance to the bathroom. He stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the water to get hot as it ran. He then watched as the bath filled with water. The room became steamy as the water was very hot. Once it was full he dropped his robe on the floor and climbed into the bubble filled bath and sat down, wincing slightly at the temperature of the water. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he pulled them up to his chest, staring across the room, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling.

**A/N: That was a painful chapter, wasn't it? I know I've said this a lot… and so have a lot of you… but poor Joey. I think the next one is going to be painful too… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	43. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Lauren and Sarah made their way back into the house in the middle of the afternoon. They carried the food and other shopping they had bought through to the kitchen.

"Joey?" Lauren called out, expecting him to be home by now.

"You go and find him, I'll sort out this stuff..." Sarah said softly, knowing how worried Lauren had been all morning about her son.

"Thanks, Sarah." Lauren said, moving out of the room and wandering around the ground floor, looking for signs that Joey was home. "Joey?" she said again. He wasn't downstairs so she went up the stairs and towards their room. She frowned as she saw his clothes littered across the floor. She turned and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door softly. "Joe, are you in there?" she said gently. There was no reply. "Baby?" she said. She heard the sound of water running in the room and the sound of it made her heart beat faster. She knocked on the door again, harder this time, "If you don't answer me, Joe... I will come into the room... even if it means me kicking the door down..." she said through the door. He said nothing. "JOEY!" she shouted through the door. "LET ME IN!" She was hammering on the door now and it had obviously caught Sarah's attention.

Sarah appeared on the stairs, "Lauren?" she said.

Lauren turned to look at her, clearly upset now, "It's Joey... he's in the bathroom and he won't answer me."

"Have you tried to open the door? Maybe he didn't lock it..." Sarah said.

Lauren reached for the handle and tried to turn it, finding it was locked and she shook her head. "JOEY!" she said again, her hand brushing tears from her face. "BABY, PLEASE..."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Lauren..." Sarah said softly, going back down the stairs and out of sight.

*JL*JL*

Sarah returned ten minutes later, finding Lauren sitting on the floor outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wood as she sobbed. Every now and again she would softly call out Joey's name. Both women feared what they would find once they eventually got into the bathroom.

"I've called your uncle Jack..." Sarah said, sitting beside Lauren and brushing her hand over her back to comfort her. "He said he would be here in about twenty minutes..."

Lauren glanced at Sarah, not able to voice she wasn't sure they had twenty minutes... in fact she was pretty sure they were already too late.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Sarah moved to answer it, returning a minute later with Jack in tow. "Babe?" he said, crouching beside his niece.

"I need to get in that room, Uncle Jack..." she said, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Move out of the way then, darling..." he said softly. Lauren clambered to give him the space he needed and Jack stood back up. He twisted the door handle and then shoved his shoulder against it. The door shifted slightly but didn't open. It took three more attempts before there was the sound of splintering wood as the frame gave way and the door flew open. Lauren bustled past him, moving into the room.

She turned back towards the door and pushed it shut behind her, "Give me a couple of minutes..." she said to them both softly before pushing it to. Once they were alone she turned back to the bath, seeing Joey sitting in the water, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. She was relieved to see he hadn't done himself any harm. She walked over and crouched beside the bath, "Joe..." she said softly. She reached towards him, her fingers brushing the skin of his arm. His skin was hot to touch and she dipped her fingers in the water tentatively, "Joe, the water's boiling..." she whispered. Still he didn't respond and she wasn't sure how to proceed. She took a deep breath and reached for him again, shaking him. He flinched away from her, his head turning to look at her, apparently startled by her presence. She turned her attention to the water and pulled out the plug, turning on the cold tap to try and cool down the water he was sitting in.

"Is everything okay in there, Lauren?"

"It's fine, Uncle Jack..." she called out to them, although she wasn't sure how accurate her statement really was. Lauren brushed the side of Joey's face, staring into his vacant eyes, "It's fine, isn't it baby?" she whispered, almost trying to reassure herself. The bath was slowly emptying and she knew he was going to have a meltdown about her seeing him naked any second, "Are you able to stand, Joe?" she asked, "we need to get a towel around you..." He stared through her and Lauren lost her patience. "Joe, listen to me..." she said, her voice a bit harder than she'd intended. She sighed and stood, turning and picking up a couple of large bath towels. She held a towel up in front of her, "Out you get..." she said to him firmly. No response. She bent down and placed her lips on his, kissing him softly. He didn't react initially but then he started to kiss her back and she was relieved. She pulled away from him and he was finally staring back at her. "You need to get out of the bath, baby..." she said softly, standing back up and holding the towel in front of her again. She could see he was hesitant. "I won't look..." she whispered, "Look, I'm closing my eyes..." she told him, turning her head to one side and closing her eyes. She heard him get to his feet and stepped back slightly so he had room to get out of the bath. He took the towel from her hands. "Are you done?" she asked.

"Yes..." he whispered.

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at his face, seeing he was starting to mentally pull away from her again. "Please Joe... stay with me..." she said softly. He nodded his head once. Lauren bent down and picked up his robe from the floor and she draped it over his shoulders, seeing that his skin was a vibrant shade of pink. "Let's go back to our room..." she said softly. She ushered him out of the bathroom, Joey managed to avoid the concerned looks of his mum and uncle as they headed to their bedroom. Lauren shook her head slightly at them both.

"We'll go downstairs, honey," Sarah said softly.

"I'll be down in a bit..." she replied. She urged Joey to sit on the edge of the bed and she ran around the room, picking up his discarded clothes and retrieving clean ones. When she went back over to the bed she could see he was starting to shiver and she knew it was due to him having now left the hot water of the bath. "Did you burn yourself?" she asked him softly as she removed the robe from his shoulders, dabbing at his skin with another towel. He shook his head. "Would you tell me if you had?" she asked, pausing what she was doing and watching his face.

"Yes..." he murmured but Lauren wasn't convinced she believed him. He yawned and she looked at him.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" she asked. He nodded. "You need to put these on then, baby." She said, holding out some boxers, shorts and a T-shirt towards him. He took the boxers from her and put his feet into them, shuffling them on beneath the towel. He repeated his action with the shorts and then unwound the towel from his waist. Lauren stood and helped him put the T-shirt on his arms and over his head, then pulling it carefully down his chest. She took his hand in hers and pulled on it gently, encouraging him to lie on the bed. She then pulled the duvet up over his body. He lay on his side, his hands clutching the top of the duvet and she sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching forward she brushed her fingers through his hair, seeing his eyes close and his breathing even out as he fell asleep. She bent down and kissed his forehead tenderly before getting up and leaving the room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stood at the top of the stairs, an all too familiar overwhelming feeling coursing through her body. She took a couple of steps down the stairs, her breath hitching slightly as the emotions climbed. By the time she was at the bottom tears were running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping. She stood where she was for several seconds, letting how she was feeling bubble to the surface.

Her uncle appeared in the doorway, staring at her for a moment before sweeping her into his arms and hugging her tightly. It was all the invitation Lauren needed to completely break down. She was aware she was moving and then she was sitting on her uncle's lap as he rocked her slightly in his arms. She hadn't realised how much she had missed him until he was there now. She couldn't say how long she cried for... it was a build-up of tears that had been longing to be cried for some time now and suddenly she had a free pass to shed them... so she was taking full advantage of the moment. Her uncle was talking to her softly but she couldn't really absorb what he was saying, the mere sound of his voice soothing her in a way she hadn't realised she needed.

Finally she fell silent, leaning heavily against her uncle's chest. "Talk to us, babe..." he urged her softly.

"I don't know how to cope..." she whispered, refusing to look at Sarah, "Every time I think we've got past a hurdle, something else happens and there's another one for us to jump over..." She brushed away some tears from her face, "and he doesn't always let me help him... I'm so scared I'm going to do something to make him panic. I want to help him so badly but I just don't know if I can." She bit her lip and took a shaky breath, "Whenever we're apart and I go to him when I'm back... there's always a part of me that wonders if he's going to have done something stupid while I wasn't there..." she admitted to them and she heard Sarah's gasp of shock at what she'd said.

"Do you think he's suicidal?" Jack asked her in concern.

Lauren looked at his face, seeing the worry for his nephew on it, "I don't know... sometimes, I guess. He's gone through so much and the last week or so has pushed him past breaking point I think."

"Have you spoken to his counsellor about it?" Sarah asked, reaching for Lauren's hand and squeezing it in support. Lauren shook her head. "Maybe you should... she might know what you can try... or at least she'll know what she's dealing with the next time she sees him."

"I guess..." Lauren murmured.

"Why don't I go and call her, see if we can get you an appointment to see her...?" Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah..."

Sarah left the room and Lauren sat in silence. "You know you can call me any time you like, Lauren..." Jack said softly. "Any time you need me, I'll be here for you... I promise." He added.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack..." she breathed. "How are mum and dad? And Abs and Oscar...?" she asked him softly.

"Your brother and sister are missing you... especially Oscar..."

"And mum and dad?" she asked.

"They really want you to come home..." he told her.

"All they did was moan about me when I was there... I couldn't do anything to please them..." she said. "All they were interested in was the fact Joe's my cousin... they didn't see how happy he makes me..."

"Does he?" Jack asked her softly. She looked at him, anger on her face, "Listen babe... You've just spent the last twenty minutes crying... that doesn't strike me as being happy... I don't think it's an unreasonable question to ask..."

"I love him, Uncle Jack... he means the world to me. The only reason I'm upset is because I can see he's hurting and I want to help him but I don't know how to. And it scares me to see him so unhappy." She looked down at her hands briefly, "It scares me because I don't know how to cope with him not being around... and I'm scared that one day he won't be around anymore and then I won't know what to do... and I'll go back to being the old Lauren... the one even I didn't like very much."

"I was just checking, babe..." he reassured her. "I just want you to be happy... I hope you'll both get back there soon." They lapsed into silence once more until Sarah walked back into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Eleanor said she could fit you in this afternoon... she's had a cancellation..."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"Yes... why don't you go and freshen yourself up a little, check on Joey and then maybe your uncle can take you to her office." Sarah looked up at Jack expectantly.

"Of course I can, Lauren..." Jack said, smiling at them both.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat in the car some twenty minutes later. Joey had been asleep when she'd checked on him and she had stayed with him for a minute or two, watching him as he slept, which was probably a little creepy she admitted to herself, but it was the only time she could see him without strain on his face... the way he had looked when she first met him.

"Why don't you come back to the square with me after you've seen Eleanor?" Jack suggested.

"I can't..." she told him.

"Why not?"

"Joe needs me... and I need him..."

"I was only suggesting one night, babe..." he said. Lauren shrugged noncommittally. He didn't force the issue any more, knowing he was already pushing it. He parked the car outside the office, "I'll wait for you here." He told her.

"You don't have to do that... I can get the tube home..." she said.

"I'll wait here..." he repeated.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." She said. She got out of the car and headed towards the building.

**A/N: Well Lauren has (finally) had a bit of a meltdown about everything… and once more Uncle Jack came to the rescue. Do you think Joey and Lauren are strong enough to get through this? I think it's safe to say the cracks are beginning to show. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	44. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 6

**I've noticed that reviews have been dropping off over the last week... PLEASE REVIEW... it makes me want to write more... It doesn't take much time to do so... and if it's a signed review, I do reply to them. In the mean time thank you to the people who have reviewed so far... keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 6.**

Lauren walked into Eleanor's office and sat on the sofa. Her tears started almost immediately and Eleanor passed her the ever present box of tissues. Lauren took several and then there was some time spent calming herself back down. Once she was a little more composed again Eleanor looked at her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" she asked.

"I'm just struggling with everything we're going through." She said softly. She wiped away some more tears and glanced at the counsellor. "I feel guilty for taking up your time… this isn't about me… it didn't happen to me… it happened to Joey. He has every right to be upset… what he's been through is really horrible and here I am being a drama queen and crying on your sofa." She said.

"It's not just the victims I am here for, Lauren." Eleanor told her. "It's for their loved ones too… Yes, the rapes physically happened to Joey… but it's all of you that are dealing with the aftermath… Joey more than any other obviously… but you and his other loved ones are too…" Lauren stared at her, not saying anything so Eleanor tried a different approach. "You love Joey very much, don't you?" she asked. Lauren nodded. "So it's perfectly reasonable that you would be upset by what has happened to him… what he's going through and the way he's changed as a person, it's upsetting for you to watch him struggle to deal with it, with his emotions." She took a deep breath, watching the young girl who sat before her. "Can I ask you about your relationship with Joey?"

"Okay…" Lauren whispered.

"You haven't been together very long, have you?" Eleanor asked.

"I guess not…"

"Can I ask you what you thought of him when you first met him?"

"Do you mean when I knew who he was… or when I first saw him?" Lauren asked.

"Both really." Eleanor said.

"The first instant I saw him… well, only the back of him… he was fighting with Derek. I couldn't really see him but I don't like Derek very much so I wanted him to win." She looked down at her hands quickly, "He didn't though… he got punched in the face and fell to the floor. Something drew me towards him… I mean, he could've been anyone… Derek's not known for hanging round legit people… but I went to him nonetheless. My heart literally stopped when I saw him properly. I thought he was gorgeous… even with the blood running down his face. So I offered to take him back to my house and clean him up a bit. He took a bit of convincing but then he came with me and it was just after I'd finished patching him up when I found out who he was."

"What did you think when you found out?" Eleanor asked her softly.

"I was surprised at first… because I'd seen Derek hit him… my dad may have done some horrible things in the past but he's never raised a hand to me…" Lauren said.

"And your feelings towards Joey?"

"I still liked him… more than I should've done…" She looked up at Eleanor, "I wanted to get to know him better. He intrigued me because he didn't seem anything like Derek... or Alice…" Her face turned pink, "I fancied him rotten too… which I made pretty clear that first night. I got really jealous when one of my friends was flirting with him all night. I ended up getting really drunk. He practically had to carry me home and then he held my hair back while I threw up." She glanced at Eleanor again, "It wasn't my finest moment…" she whispered.

"Was that when he convinced you to stop drinking?" Eleanor asked, Joey having mentioned to her about Lauren's issues during one of their sessions.

"Yeah… it was the last time I drank anything… I haven't had anything since that night… almost two months without a drop of alcohol…"

"That's impressive, Lauren. You should be proud of yourself…"

"Thank you…" she said, her face darkening in colour. "I couldn't have done it without Joey though… he was there for me when I needed him… He would hold me in his arms when I couldn't stop shaking… he spoke to me, soothed me when I was craving the alcohol… He got me through those first few days."

"But he was only around for a few days, right?"

"Yeah… then he went back home…" Lauren whispered. "When he first mentioned he was leaving I thought that was it… I'd never see him again. I thought it was never going to happen… what had been building between us since the first day we met… Then he kissed me…" She stopped talking but Eleanor didn't fill the silence, knowing that she would speak again. "Those kisses were amazing… I'd never been kissed like that before… not with such intensity. They literally took my breath away and I knew he felt the same way about me as I did him."

"Then what?" Eleanor asked, suspecting the answer.

"He went home… he texted me a couple of times, but I didn't see or speak to him again until he turned up on my doorstep after the attack."

Eleanor looked at Lauren, "I take it he didn't tell you about what happened straight away?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head, "I knew there was something wrong… he wasn't behaving the same way as he had been the last time I'd seen him. He was distant and he pushed me away." She picked at some imaginary lint on her jeans, "Then the police turned up… the bouncers had reported it to the police and they had gone round to Joey's house… his mum pointed them in my direction… He lied to them as well though, telling them it was a mistake. He finally told me he'd lied to the police, and I called them, so they came back and spoke to him and then we went to the SARCs clinic."

"And he still hadn't told you at that time?"

"No… he told me he'd got caught up in a fight at the club and the police wanted to speak to him about it…"

"Did you believe him?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes… until we got to the clinic, then I began to suspect it was more than he was telling me…" She stared into the distance, "I think in my heart I knew what had happened to him but I didn't want to believe someone would do that to him… I never imagined it was as bad as it was though…" she whispered the last statement.

"When did he tell you?"

"That evening…" she murmured. Eleanor was surprised by what she'd said and it must have shown on her face. "What?" Lauren asked.

"I'm just surprised he opened up to you so quickly." Eleanor explained. "I've dealt with patients before who've taken months to talk to their loved ones about what happened to them... some who are never able to tell them... When I first saw Joey... it was three sessions before he would even speak to me... several more before he would even talk about the attack and what happened." She told her, "You should take comfort from the fact he felt he could talk to you about it."

Lauren was silent for a minute or two, "I guess I hadn't realised what a big thing it was... him telling me, I mean..." she eventually said.

"It was, Lauren. He was taking a huge risk in telling you. He must've wondered how you would react to what he was telling you... wondered what you would say... if you would even believe him. I'm sure his biggest worry would've been what it would mean for the future of your relationship... especially one so new. He clearly has a lot of trust in you and the relationship you have with him, Lauren... and he knows you're strong enough to handle this and help him through it."

"I don't feel very strong though..." Lauren whispered. "Every morning I wake up and I wonder what hurdle we're going to have to get past today... If I leave him alone, I'm scared about what I'm going to find when I go back..." she revealed softly.

"Have there been any specific times that have made you feel that way?"

"Pretty much every day... but today would be a good example..." Lauren said softly, wiping away another tear from her face. "Joey went to the clinic this morning... for his tests for the STI. I asked him if he wanted me to go with him but he insisted I went out with his mum instead. I was worried about him but Sarah reassured me he would be okay..."

"I take it he wasn't?" Eleanor asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No... we got back a bit later than we'd planned, there was bad traffic on the way back from the supermarket but Joey wasn't downstairs. This isn't too unusual, Joey spends most of his time in our bedroom, so Sarah said I should go and let him know we were home and check he was okay. I went up to our room but he wasn't in there... His clothes were strewn all over the floor so I checked the bathroom next. The door was locked but I could hear water running so I knew he was in there." She glanced up at Eleanor, her face pale and her eyes wide, "I really didn't know what we were going to find in there... Since he got diagnosed with the STI he's been really depressed, I guess... depressed might be too strong a word for it... anyway he's been pushing me away and I've let him because I just don't know how to handle him when he's like that..." she admitted.

"I'd like to ask you one thing first..." Lauren nodded, "How do you feel about the fact he has an STI?" Eleanor asked.

"It doesn't matter to me... I think I would've been more bothered if it had been HIV or something... but this can be treated... And it's not his fault... he got it because of what happened to him. I know he's bothered by it though... it's all he can think about and I've got to the point where I don't know what to do anymore..." she whispered.

"I can give you some advice, Lauren..." Eleanor told her.

"Please..." Lauren said quickly.

"You need to continue being you... being the person he fell in love with in the first place. You have to try not to let his moods affect you. He will come to you or ask you when he needs you to be there for him and when that happens, try not to let the way he is feeling affect your mood afterwards... which I realise can be easier said than done. That's why it's important you try to be the person you were beforehand... what did you do before you met Joey..."

Lauren smiled, "I got drunk..."

Eleanor smiled too, although it wasn't really a laughing matter, "Anything else?" Lauren said nothing so Eleanor prompted her, "What did you do that you really liked doing... that you enjoyed..."

"I used to draw..." she admitted softly.

"And I take it you don't draw now?"

"No..."

"Then you should allot some time to getting back into your art... use it as your way of forgetting the other worries and concerns. Maybe take an art class… I think Joey mentioned to me that you'd dropped out of school some time ago… maybe think about doing that again? You need some 'you' time, Lauren."

"What if Joey needs me while I'm off doing my own thing?" She asked.

"You can't be there for him twenty-four, seven, Lauren… or you'll burn yourself out and you and Joey will just end up hurting each other… intentionally or otherwise." Eleanor paused, watching Lauren carefully, "It's also important you let him be in control of any situation when he opens up to you… you can't push him to do it… he needs to do it in his own time and I can't promise there won't be some times when you'll be going backwards instead of forwards in his progress. He has to go through this at his own pace… Yes, I may push him a little in our sessions but I know when to stop pushing. There is also no emotional investment between me and Joey, whereas you and Joey are romantically involved so it's different for me and him than with you. You have to let him sort through his thoughts in his head… and work out what he is trying to deal with… you can't solve his problems for him, does that make sense?" she asked.

"I think so…"

"If you have any concerns, please call me and I'll try my best to advise you. The key thing you have to ensure is you don't put any pressure on him by helping him too much or doing things for him, however well-meaning your intention is…"

"I wouldn't…" Lauren protested.

"You might without even realising you'd done it, Lauren… it could just be saying one thing and Joey taking it the wrong way… and then your help will feel to him like you're pressuring him to face things he isn't ready for… his recovery is a careful balancing act for all of us but especially you and Joey."

"I understand…" she whispered, reaching for another tissue from the box, "Thank you, Eleanor…"

"You're very welcome, Lauren…" She opened her file and pulled out a small card, "I also have another recommendation for you…" She told her, holding a leaflet out towards her, "This contains information I think you might find useful. On the back are details of a group that one of my colleagues runs for people like you… people who are dealing with similar situations to yours. It's a completely confidential group, no names are shared… It's about giving each other support, to give you some people to turn to if you need it. It also gives people who go there comfort to know they aren't the only person who going through this." Lauren took the leaflet, turning it in her hands as she looked between it and Eleanor. "There's no pressure for you to go… just know it's another option available to you."

"I'll have a think… about everything you've said to me today. Thank you for making the time for me today…"

"It's what I'm here for, Lauren. I'd like for the two of us to meet again in a week's time, discuss how you're feeling and see if there is anything more I can help you with. If you'd like to make an appointment with my assistant…"

"I will… thanks again." Lauren said as she got to her feet and walked out of the office. Her spirits feeling higher than they had for more days than she'd like to admit.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the building feeling lighter somehow. She smiled as she saw Uncle Jack waiting in the car for her outside. She got back into it and looked at him. "Can you take me home…?"

Jack smiled and started the engine, pulling back out onto the street. "Are you feeling better, babe?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah… a lot better thanks…" she said. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, truly being able to do so for the first time in over a week. She smiled slightly, the only time she had felt as relaxed as this was when Joey had held her in his arms. She remembered the first time he had held her in his arms… it was the first night she knew him… sitting on the bathroom floor. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of settings for sure… but she had enjoyed every moment of it. They had talked into the night. He had told her about his mum… about growing up with Derek as a dad. And she had done the same, told him how it had been growing up as Max and Tanya's eldest daughter. Despite the misery of what they were talking about, both of them had spent a lot of the night laughing together. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she'd had something to laugh about. She'd also liked the way it felt to have his arms around her. Even then she'd known she fancied the pants off him. She'd known pretty much instantly… like she'd just told Eleanor. She just had to look at him and her heart started to race… he made her feel alive… another thing she hadn't experienced for a really long time. Joey was the one for her… she knew that… in her heart he was the person she was destined to be with. Even though he was going through a rough time now, she knew things would get better… they would get past this and then things between them would be amazing. She knew it. She smiled and opened her eyes, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a frown as she looked out of the window.

**A/N: Bit of a cryptic ending but this seemed a good place to stop. I hope Lauren can take heart from what Eleanor has told her... and it will help her and Joey. Let me know what you think. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	45. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Why am I here?" Lauren asked her uncle as he pulled up the car in Albert Square.

"You told me to take you home…" Jack said, frowning along with her as he stared at her in confusion.

"This isn't home… not for me… not anymore…" She looked at him and she could see he didn't understand. "I thought you understood, Uncle Jack…" she told him, sighing softly.

"Then tell me… because I really don't." he said.

"My home is with Joey now…" she whispered.

"Babe, you've known him a few weeks… you hardly know him and he doesn't know you either…" Her uncle said, "He doesn't know the little girl with pigtails who used to curl up on my lap, sucking her thumb while we watched Disney movies together." He said, "He doesn't know the girl who would look at me with puppy dog eyes and ask me for an ice cream… the baby girl who I held in my arms when she was days old and I fell in love with…"

"Uncle Jack… those girl's aren't who I am now… I'm a very different girl to the person you're talking about…" she said gently. "And he does know me… he sized me up completely the very first day we knew each other. He doesn't need to know the little girl I used to be because that's not me… He needs to know the person I am now and he really does…" She paused and watched as resignation washed over his face, "Joey is my home, Uncle Jack… not here… not living back at home with mum and dad… Wherever Joey is, is where I want to be. It's where I need to be." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if my meltdown earlier gave you the impression that things had changed… that I didn't want to be with him anymore… because it's so far from the case it's unreal." She lifted her hand rested it on her chest, "In here… I know how much he loves me and how much I love him… and that's not going to change at any time in the near future. It doesn't mean I won't still see you… and the rest of the family… I'll come back here at times, maybe even with Joey once he's a bit better and more himself again… but this isn't the place for me anymore… so can you take me home?"

"Won't you at least come and have lunch with your favourite uncle?" he asked softly.

"As long as I don't have to see the rest of the family… and you take me home again afterwards…" she said.

"Okay…"

*JL*JL*

Jack and Lauren walked into the Vic and she was pleased to see it was quiet in there… and none of her family were present. She went to sit at a table while her uncle went to the bar to get them drinks and order them some lunch. She chose a quiet table in the corner of the bar, one which had a clear view of most of the bar as well as both entrances to the building. She would see if any of her family came in and would hopefully be able to sneak out without any of them seeing her.

Uncle Jack came over to where she was sitting and he'd got her a diet coke which he put down in front of her. "So how are you feeling now?" he asked her softly.

"About what?" she asked evasively, knowing exactly what it was he was asking her.

"About this morning?"

"More positive, I guess…" she told her and she wasn't lying. She did feel more positive about everything and what Eleanor had said to her made sense. "She suggested maybe I took up my art again," she said softly.

"I think that would be good, babe," her uncle said, "If nothing else it'll give you a release from everything you're feeling…"

"She told me I should have some time for myself… and try to be the person he fell in love with in the first place… she thinks it'll ground him and will help him as much as it'll help me…"

"Maybe you should think about going back to school… you could finish your A-Levels…" he said.

"I don't know… I was thinking and maybe it's just going to put a different kind of pressure on me?" she questioned.

"It's up to you, babe… At least think about it… look into schools and colleges near Joey's and see what you can do…" he said, drinking some of his beer.

Kat walked over with their food and put it on the table in front of them, asking if they wanted some more drinks before she left them alone again. They were silent for a couple of minutes as they started to eat and Lauren was looking around the bar as she ate, glancing at the other people in the pub. The doors at the far end of the pub opened and her mum and Sharon walked through them. Lauren froze as she saw her mum. This wasn't what she'd wanted to face today. She wasn't up to it. When the two women were at the bar her mum saw her and she stared at her intently. For a couple of minutes it was as if time had frozen as both locked eyes with the other. It was a battle of wills as they vowed not to be the first to look away. Lauren wanted to smile when she was declared the winner but the sight of her mum turning around and walking back out of the pub without saying a single word to her or a backward glance in her direction hurt her more than she thought it would. She'd expected some harsh words… or a scene of some sort… because that was the Branning way of doing things but instead she'd got nothing and she wasn't sure how to handle it. Some of her vulnerabilities resurfaced in that instant and she took a large swig of her drink to try and compose herself. She looked at her uncle and he didn't seem to have noticed what had just happened. He was just eating his food. With a slightly heavy heart Lauren did the same, eating the pie and chips on the table in front of her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was back in her uncle's car once more, this time heading towards Joey's house but what had happened in the pub was still playing on her mind.

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Lauren whispered.

"You've been really quiet since we got back to the square…" he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You said mum and dad wanted me to come home, right?" Lauren asked and Jack was taken aback by the change in subject.

"Yes… I've spoken to them several times since you left… both of them really want you home again." He looked at her properly. "Are you thinking about talking to them?"

She shrugged, "I haven't decided…" she said, looking out of the side window. She wondered if he was lying to her but dismissed that notion immediately. He'd never lied to her, throughout the whole of her life. He was probably one of the only people not to have done so. She thought about the times he'd mentioned earlier, her early memories of time with her favourite uncle. One of her first memories was sitting and watching Toy Story with her uncle. She had sat on his lap and they'd both watched the film. They'd watched the second one together too and afterwards Lauren had wanted to be Jessie the cowgirl. She'd even made her mum put her hair up in the same style as Jessie for several months and she had begged and cried for them to let her have horse riding lessons but like most times in her early childhood, her wish had been denied. Her uncle Jack had taken her to a riding school one day though. She'd had a great day riding a beautiful pony called Magic and she'd loved her uncle even more than she already had afterwards.

She remembered the times when her parents were arguing and she'd spent the day with her uncle, him trying to brighten her life a little and reduce the torment of living with her parents. She loved those days with him, the pony riding experience being just one of those times. They'd gone on day trips… he'd taken her to an art gallery and Lauren had truly fallen in love with art… had been blown away by the images she'd seen that day… even though she had probably only been five years old. He hadn't thought her too young or decided she shouldn't see the pictures because they were above her, he had spotted her interest in drawing, had physical evidence in the form of the many pictures she'd done for him over the months all displayed on his fridge-freezer or on the walls in his kitchen and he knew she would enjoy the day. And she had. After that day with her uncle she would always been seen with a sketchpad and pencil in her hand. She would spend hours at a time working on her doodles and turning them into proper drawings. Every now and again she would give him one of her drawings. She wondered now what he had done with them over the years.

She looked at her uncle as he drove the car back through the streets. He'd been her rock over the years but he wasn't what she needed now. Now Joey was that person. Joey was the person she needed in her life. She would always have a spot in her heart reserved for the man beside her but most of her heart was saved for Joey. He was her future. He was her life. He was her love.

*JL*JL*

Jack's car pulled up outside the house and he stopped the engine. "Thanks for today, Uncle Jack…" Lauren said, "Thanks for coming over and being there for me…" she told him.

"I always will be, darling… I promise… whenever you need me," he reached for her hand as he spoke and squeezed it gently. "You have my number…" he said. "Don't be scared to use it…"

"I won't…" she whispered. She leant across and kissed him softly on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her body and hugged her close to him, kissing her on the forehead.

*JL*JL*

Lauren waved to her uncle as his car pulled away from the house. Taking a deep breath she turned to the door and opened it quietly. Sarah appeared in the doorway of the lounge, looking at her in concern, "Are you feeling better?" she asked her softly.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah… Uncle Jack took me back to Walford afterwards and we went for lunch…" She told her, "It was nice…" She turned her head slightly and looked up the stairs, "How has Joe been?" she asked.

"I checked on him a couple of times he was sleeping most of the time, but he woke up once and was asking after you. I told him you would tell him where you'd been if you wanted to when you got back… I hope that's okay...?"

"It's fine, Sarah. I'll just go upstairs… see how he is and see if I can convince him to come down here for a while. He can't sleep all day or he'll never sleep tonight." Lauren said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then, darling." Sarah said, smiling at her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to their room. Joey was still asleep on the bed, flat on his back, his arm laid across the bed, almost as if he was waiting for her to be with him. Slowly she walked across the room, removing some of her clothes as she did so. Once she was down to just her underwear, she picked up one of Joe's discarded T-shirts and she pulled it over her head. She climbed slowly onto the bed, sitting and staring at her boyfriend for a couple of minutes. She smiled as she saw the look of peace on his face and she wished she could get to see it on his face more when he was awake. She slowly moved to lie down on the bed, turning on her side to look at him as he slept.

"You're back then…" he murmured, startling her.

"Yeah, I got back a few minutes ago…"

"Where did you go?" he asked and Lauren could detect a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Just out…" Lauren said vaguely. Joey said nothing and neither did Lauren for a minute or so. "Are you feeling better than you did earlier?" she eventually asked.

"Do you really care?" he murmured.

Lauren froze as she lay on his arm, stunned by his words and the hostile way he was behaving. She bit her tongue, swallowing the cutting remark she so desperately wanted to make. Instead she pushed herself upright and turned, climbing back off the bed. She walked across the room and grabbed some leggings from a drawer, pulling them onto her body. She then opened the cupboard of her bedside drawer and took out a sketchpad and pack of drawing pencils. She held them against her body, like a security blanket – which in some ways they were, having been her escape, her release as she grew up. She stared at the bed and saw Joey was lying with his eyes closed once more. She could see the tension in his body this time and she knew he wasn't asleep. "I'm going to go downstairs…" she told him softly, "when you've stopped being a child, maybe you'd like to come down too… your mum and sister would appreciate seeing you, I'm sure…" She turned and walked towards the door, "And Joe…" she said, staring at the door, "I went to see Eleanor… and then I went back to Walford…" she whispered. She opened the door and went back into the hall, shutting the door behind her, not looking back at him. It reminded her of the way her mum had behaved earlier and she was slightly ashamed of the way she'd just treated her boyfriend. She was tempted to go back into the room and tell him everything but there was a little bit of the stubborn Lauren Branning hidden beneath the surface and what he'd said had hurt… a lot. So instead she walked downstairs and into the lounge, hoping he would see sense and come down too.

*JL*JL*

Joey stared at the door as she closed it behind her. His mind was whirling from what she'd just said. She'd gone to see Eleanor? Why? Had they spoken about him? Had Lauren told his counsellor things he had told her? He'd told her them in confidence and he didn't want to think she'd broken those… But why would she go and see her otherwise? He closed his eyes, guilt building inside him as he realised how much his actions today had probably hurt her. He'd been worrying for days about her leaving and now… maybe he had pushed her too far. He wondered if her visit back to Albert Square was to sort out moving back there on a permanent basis. He wouldn't be surprised if it was… he wasn't exactly sterling boyfriend material, was he? She could do so much better… he knew that and he wondered if she was starting to realise that too. He sighed, covering his face with his hands. He needed to start manning up… and he had an apology to make… quite possibly more than one.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was drawing in a sketchpad when Joey pushed open the lounge door. It was his mum that spoke though. "Joey… did you have a nice sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" he said, his eyes still locked on Lauren, who was actively ignoring him.

"Alice, can you help me get dinner ready?" Sarah asked her daughter, sensing the atmosphere between her son and his girlfriend.

"But mum…" Alice protested, her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"Now, Alice…" Sarah said, drawing her daughter's attention. They both walked out of the room, leaving Joey standing near the sofa as Lauren continued to draw.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured as the lounge door closed.

Lauren paused drawing but didn't look up at him. "What for?" she whispered as the pencil began to move on the paper again.

"The way I behaved upstairs… what I said to you…" he told her, "for my behaviour this morning… for worrying you unnecessarily…" He stopped talking, "I could go on…" She glanced up at him but then returned to what she was doing, "Can I sit down?" he asked.

"It's a free country…" she said.

Joey sat down, a small gap between the two of them. He wasn't quite sure if she'd forgiven him yet and he decided to ask her. "Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

She looked at him, for longer this time. "Do you really think I don't care?" she asked him softly. He shook his head, "Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know… I don't know why I do half the things I do at the moment…" he admitted. "Even though I know I'm doing it at the time… it's like I can't stop myself…"

"Maybe it's something you should talk to Eleanor about?" she suggested.

"Why did you go and see her? Was it to talk about me? To tell her things I've told you?" he asked.

Lauren sighed, "Not everything is about you, Joe…" she whispered, "I would never tell her the things you've told me in confidence… although I do believe you should be telling her them yourself…" she whispered. "I went to see her… about me… well, me and you, I guess… This morning scared me… more than I thought it would… I was scared about what I would find when we got into the bathroom…"

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"I know you are…" she said, "I had a meltdown and your mum and Uncle Jack really helped me… but your mum suggested I talk to Eleanor…" she told him. "I wanted to see if there was a way to help you… to see if there was something I should be doing…" She looked at him, closing the sketchpad, "I needed to talk… She told me she speaks to the loved ones of other victims too… that she's there for us as well as you…" Lauren whispered. "She even recommended a support group to me… for people who are in the same situation as me… I haven't decided if I'm going to do that yet..." she admitted.

"Maybe you should go…" he told her and she looked at him, surprised by what he'd just said. Given the fight he put up against his counselling she had expected him to be against the idea. "I know the weight I've been putting on your shoulders and while I know you're strong enough to handle it… I don't want to push you too far… so maybe you should be able to turn to others… and get support from them." He told her. "I don't want this to become too much for you…" he murmured.

"I still think we can do this…" Lauren told him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it in hers. "I know we're strong enough to get through this… together."

"It doesn't mean we can't ask for a little help along the way, babe…" he told her.

"Maybe…"

His eyes ran over her, settling on her sketchpad, "I didn't realise you drew…" he said softly.

"I haven't for a while…" she said. "Eleanor suggested I start to do it again and I remembered I had a sketchpad with me… It used to be the way I escaped when things were bad…" she whispered, "before the alcohol I mean…"

"Can I see?" he asked.

"I don't know, Joe…" she breathed. "I don't normally show people… not my sketches. I did art at school and it was different then… then I was drawing things I had to draw… this book… it has pictures in it that mean something to me…"

"I understand," he said, leaning forward and kissing her face. "Can I have a hug?" he asked.

"I'd like that…" she said, turning her head and smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I know you are, baby…" she whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her and Lauren realised he had taken her sketchpad off her lap, "Joey!" she said, reaching out to grab it back from him. He was about to open it and look at her drawings when something stopped him and he looked at her. He reached towards her and offered her back the sketchpad.

"Sorry…"

Lauren took a deep breath and then put the pad on his lap, "You can have a look…" she told him softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Joey started at the front of the book, turning the cover and stopping as he saw a picture of Lauren's dad on the first page. He glanced at her, "This is really good, babe…" he told her and she blushed.

"Thanks…" she whispered. She snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and as he turned the pages she buried her face into his chest, embarrassment overwhelming her.

With each picture he saw he could see the talent she had. She had mainly drawn pictures of faces, there were many of family members but a couple of friends too. He stopped when he was about halfway through the pad… when the face he revealed was eerily familiar… "Wow…" he whispered.

Lauren turned her face slightly and saw the drawing he was looking at. The first one she'd drawn of him. She'd drawn it the afternoon he'd left Walford… when she needed to find something to do with her hands so she'd drawn him… instead of thinking about drinking. It wasn't the best one of him she'd drawn, she knew that… and he would too when he turned the next few pages. Since she'd met him she had been drawing him a lot. He went to turn the page and she knew she needed to stop him. "Joe… don't…" she whispered.

"Why not?" he said, "these are really good…" He continued to go through the pad, his breath being taken away by what she had drawn. She had drawn about fifteen pictures of him, "Are you kind of obsessed?" he teased her, kissing the top of her head as she hid her face from him. She mumbled something into his shirt. "You're going to have to say that again, babe…"

"I can't help it if you have an interesting face…" she murmured, her eyes not quite meeting his. "Ugly and interesting…" she said but he knew she was lying.

"I think you have an interesting face too, babe…" he told her, "especially when it's the colour it is now," he added with a smirk. He turned the page one more time and saw the picture she'd been drawing when he came downstairs. It was a drawing of Oscar and Lauren was looking at it now too. It wasn't nearly finished but Joey could quickly tell it was her baby brother. "I look forward to seeing this one when it's done." He told her, "You should think about studying art, Lauren… you're really good… you shouldn't waste talent like that."

"Eleanor said I should think about going back to school or college… Uncle Jack thought so too… I'm going to look into it, I think…" she glanced at him, "unless you'd prefer me to be here with you…" she added.

"No, I think you should do this…" he told her. "I can help... look at courses with you, if you'd like?" Lauren nodded.

The lounge door opened and Joey shut the sketchpad quickly. "Mum says dinner's ready and she wants us to sit down as a family to eat…" Alice said.

"We'll be through in a minute, Alice." Lauren told her as she stared at Joey. They were soon alone again. Lauren lifted her hand and caressed the side of Joey's face. "I love you, Joseph Branning." She told him. He smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, right? Let me know what you thought. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	46. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Lauren was leaning against Joey an hour or so later as they sat watching the TV. They had the house to themselves as Sarah and Alice had gone to the cinema after tea. Joey seemed to like her sitting how she was. She'd tried to move away earlier, thinking he wouldn't want her lying all over him but he'd pulled her back towards him, running his fingers through her hair and every now and again he would kiss the top of her head. She was gradually being lulled to sleep by what he was doing but she really didn't want to sleep now. Nevertheless her eyes drifted shut a few moments later.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened her eyes, the TV was now off but she was still lying on Joey's chest. "You awake, beautiful?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, "Sorry… I didn't mean to be such bad company…" she told him.

"It's okay, babe," he told her softly, kissing her forehead. Lauren lifted her head and looked at him, staring into his eyes as he looked at her intently. They both slowly moved, their mouths meeting gently at first until Joey's hand swept into her hair and held her head in place. She moaned into his mouth, shifting slightly against him, a hand running up his chest. Joey pushed her backwards so they were both lying on the couch, Joey lying beside her. The kissing continued and Lauren lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face. She pulled her mouth from his after some time and stared up at him.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"You know I do…" he said, not even pausing to think about his answer.

"Can we get rid of this?" she asked him softly, her hand stroking the full beard he was now sporting. "The cuts and bruises have faded now, baby."

"I don't know, Lauren…" he whispered, fear creeping into his eyes.

"I know why you have it, Joe… and I understand… and there's part of me that quite likes it… but you're starting to look like the wild man of Borneo and I want my Joey back." She told him, "If you want to grow a beard, I really don't mind… I didn't think I'd like it but actually I kind of do… or I did… until you reached the wild man phase…" she smirked at him and she saw the fear in his eyes be replaced by love.

"Okay…" he said. "Why do I need to trust you?" he suddenly asked.

"Come upstairs with me…" she whispered, lifting her head and kissing him softly. She pulled herself away from him and got to her feet, holding her hand out towards him. He took it and then followed her out of the room, letting her lead him up to the bathroom. Once there she turned to face him, "Do you have a razor?" He nodded. "Would you be okay with me shaving you? Getting rid of this beard?" she asked him gently, her hand caressing his jaw tenderly.

"I don't know, babe…" he said hesitantly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise… I'll be very careful…" she said, "but if you want to do it yourself, I understand."

"No, you can do it… I trust you…" he said softly, staring into her eyes.

She could see he wasn't lying to her. "How do you want to do this then?" she asked.

He turned to a cupboard and opened it, pulling out a razor and some shaving foam. Lauren grabbed a towel from the side. Joey turned back to her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her forehead softly then surprised her by lifting her off her feet and sitting her on top of the cupboard. "Is that comfortable?" he asked her quietly.

"I can cope…" she said, smiling at him. He moved to stand between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs. Lauren squirted some shaving foam onto her hand and then put it onto his face. He was staring at her again but she avoided looking into his eyes, instead focusing on what she was doing. Once his cheeks and jaw were lathered up she glanced into them though, "You still okay with this?" she asked softly.

"Of course…" he said.

"Okay…" she whispered, picking up the razor. She moved the blade carefully down the left side of his face, taking away the foam and the large amount of growth that had been present. Slowly she continued to work on that side of his face, silence filling the room. She wiped away the remnants of the foam from his cheek and smiled brightly, "There… see… the bruises are gone and you can hardly see the cuts now, Joe…" she told him. He nodded his head, staying silent. She turned her attention to his other cheek and repeated the process all over again. Once that was done it was just the area around his mouth and chin to do. "Nearly done, baby..." she whispered. She was extra careful as she removed the hair from around his mouth and on his chin. Once his face was clear she dabbed the towel over his face, making sure it was all clean. "There's the man who changed my whole world…" she said, smiling at him in love. He smiled at her softly and Lauren stretched her neck and kissed him tenderly. "Do you know how much I love you?" she whispered. "And how glad I am I met you that day?"

He stared at her, "I'm glad I met you too, babe…" he said, his hand lifting and brushing the hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Even knowing what was going to happen later, I wouldn't change anything if it meant I got to meet you…" he told her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Please don't ever leave me, Lauren…" he murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her head and leaving them there for some time.

"I don't ever intend to, Joe…" she replied. "Not now I've found you…" she added.

He tensed slightly as he held her and she wondered what he was thinking. It didn't take long for him to say it. "Even though…" he stopped speaking and although Lauren had guessed what he was going to ask she didn't say anything, knowing he needed to ask it. "Even though we haven't done anything together?" he eventually said.

Lauren pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "I could wait a hundred years for you, Joe… I know you're the man for me and I don't mind about waiting for us to be together… it's what you do for the person you love, isn't it?" she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

**A/N: A relatively short but emotionally charged chapter. Do you think Joey believes her yet? He keeps thinking the same thing, over and over and even though she tells him she's staying, I'm never quite sure if he truly believes her or not. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	47. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The following morning Joey had another counselling session with Eleanor and he sat in the waiting room with Lauren, having got there a little early. Things between them both were better this morning. After she'd shaved his beard off for him they had spent the rest of the evening in their room, kissing each other and talking. They had even spent some time looking at Art courses Lauren could do and whether it was possible for her to transfer any of the credit she'd built up when she'd been doing her A-Levels at school. He was fairly certain she was going to do a course and he was going to support her as much as he could with it. He knew it would be good for her and good for her future.

Eleanor opened her office door and Joey stood, walking into her room. "How are things today, Joey?" she asked once they were both seated.

"Okay..." He told her truthfully.

"How are things between you and Lauren?" she asked him tentatively.

"We talked a little bit last night and they're much better now." He replied, "She told me she'd been to see you..."

"She did." Eleanor said, nodding her head, "I won't tell you what we discussed... in the same way I won't tell Lauren about the things we discuss in our sessions. If the two of you decide to speak to each other about it, then that's your choice but it won't come from me." She told him.

Joey relaxed at her words, not that he had anything he wanted to hide from Lauren, it had worried him though, worrying they might be talking about him. "That's good to know..." he said.

Eleanor smiled at him, "How have the last few days been, Joey?" she asked.

"Yesterday was difficult... I went to the clinic for the STI tests again..." he said softly, "I thought it would be easier this time... it was a female doctor so I thought I would be okay... but it was just as bad as it had been the time before... I got myself into such a state that they got me a taxi to take me home. I didn't cope very well when I got home either..." he admitted.

"In what way, Joey?" she asked.

"The doctor told me the police have identified the two attackers... and they know which one... did it first and which one was second..."

"They do?"

"Yeah, the first guy gave both me and the second guy the STI..."

"How does it make you feel?" Eleanor asked him.

"Relieved, I guess... but it brought back those feelings from after the attack too... I felt dirty again... I ran myself a bath and got in it... the water was piping hot... too hot really but I was trying to get rid of..." he stopped speaking, his breath had got shorter as he was speaking and he could feel panic within him as he tried to calm his breaths down.

"It's okay, Joey... take your time..." He lifted his head, looking at her and hoping she would let him stop. He didn't want to talk about this. "I know you don't want to talk about this but you need to... you need to be able to say the words, Joey." She told him softly, as if reading his mind.

He sat in silence, his hands clenched on the sofa, either side of his body. "I wanted to try and get their touch off me..." he whispered.

"Were there any other emotions other than relief?" Eleanor asked.

"Anger..." he told her, "Helplessness..." he whispered, "Shame..." he added even quieter. "I know I scared Lauren yesterday... probably my mum too..." he said softly.

"What did you do that scared them?" she asked.

"I locked the bathroom door... they couldn't get into the room..." he whispered.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Joey shrugged, "I'm not sure... I didn't knowingly think about it... it was just habit... but..." he stopped speaking and his face flushed red. He glanced at Eleanor and she could see how upset he was, more so now than he had been in the last couple of minutes.

"But what?" she prodded.

"When I was sitting in the bath I remember thinking about things..." he murmured, "It all got too much for me and I wanted it all to be over..." He glanced up at her, "I thought about lying down and going under the water... I thought about ending it all... I just wanted the pain to stop..." he whispered. "It wasn't something I thought about for long... but for a few seconds I contemplated it..." he admitted.

"What stopped you?" she asked.

"Lauren... my mum... Alice..." he said, "I couldn't do that to them... I didn't want them to be hurt..." he told her, "and I knew doing that would've hurt them very much..." he looked at her, "Can you help me?" he whispered, "I need to know how to cope with this when things get too much... I don't want to feel the way I did yesterday because there's a little part of me that worries if it happens again I might not stop myself..."

"Okay then, Joey… we need to talk coping mechanisms, things you can turn to on the bad days…" Eleanor said. She stood up and walked across the room to a cupboard, opening it and then shutting it again after taking out one item. She walked over to Joey and passed it to him. It was a notebook. He looked at her in confusion, "Ideally I would've given this to you the first day you saw me… but I knew you weren't ready then… you're only ready for it now."

"What is it?"

"Well right now it's just an empty notebook, but I'd like you to write in it each day… You don't have to let anyone read it… I'd like you to write in it how you're feeling and what you do to feel that way…" she told him softly.

"How is that going to help?" he asked.

She smiled, "I was just getting to that point… the notebook, the entries you make can be used as your coping mechanism… on the days when you're struggling, I want you to re-read the good days."

"Will that work?"

"Not always… but I have other suggestions…" she said, "If you're feeling down, focus on the good things in your life… Lauren… your family… like you did yesterday… use your thoughts of them to remind you of all the good reasons to want to live." His eyes widened and he knew she'd picked up that he'd thought, however short a thought it was, about killing himself. "There are other things you can turn to… the key is to put yourself in a happy place…" Eleanor continued, "do something that makes you happy… watch a favourite TV show or film… listen to music you love…"

"Okay…" he said softly.

"When you're reading through your notebook, you should think about where you want to be in the future… say three months' time, maybe write that in your notebook each day and then when you read it back, you'll be able to see how far you've come…" she added. "And always remember what your ultimate goal is… you want to be able to make love to your girlfriend…" she said, smiling at him when she saw his face redden.

"I'll do that… thank you…" Joey looked at the notebook in his hands and Eleanor could see the renewed hope on his face. It had been a good session and just what Joey needed.

**A/N: Joey's had a good counselling session with Eleanor and she's given him some coping mechanisms for when he has bad days. Let's hope he doesn't have any of those for a little while, I think he needs a break, right? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**To the guest reviewer Emma... I think the story you're looking for is called Sweet Nothing by Disarranging... If that isn't it, let me know and I'll have another think. Hope that helps!**


	48. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Joey was sitting in the lounge the next morning when the doorbell rang. Lauren had gone to visit her old school headmaster… wanting to speak to him about how she could transfer to another course and if she could use the credit from her studies before she dropped out. His mum and Alice were both out too, Alice at a friend's and his mum was at work. Joey was alone and although he knew he should answer the door, he was reluctant. He peeked through the curtains at the window and was surprised when he saw two police officers and the detective who was in charge of his case.

He slowly left the room, wishing his mum or Lauren were here with him. He took a couple of deep breaths and then opened the door a tiny amount, peering around it. "Hello?" he said.

"Can we come in, Joey?"

Joey took a step back and opened the door, the three officers entering the house. They walked into the lounge but Joey hung back in the hallway, leaning against the closed front door. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he pushed away from the door and then walked slowly into the lounge.

"Did you want a drink?" he asked them but they shook their heads.

"Have a seat, Joey…" the detective said. Joey did as he said, holding his breath. "We've come to let you know that we've charged the two men who raped you…" he continued after a short pause. Joey inhaled sharply and his fists clenched, tension running through his frame. "I've presented all the evidence to the CPS and they will be reviewing your case over the next couple of days… but the Chief Crown Prosecutor is confident we have a strong enough case against them." He looked at Joey, "the physical evidence you provided us with was the key evidence we needed, Joey… I know it wasn't easy for you to go through that… but really it gave us some evidence we could use… and also enabled us to determine which of the men raped you and in which order they did it." He glanced at the other officers and Joey could see they looked uncomfortable. They ought to try being in his position, he thought. "One of the other men told us why they did it…"

"I don't want to know…" Joey said quickly, interrupting the detective. "Not now… maybe another time… I just… I can't hear why today…" he whispered.

"I'll leave you my card…" he said, nodding his head in understanding. "If… when… you decide you want to hear, give me a call and I'll come over and tell you…" he said.

They left the house shortly after that, letting themselves out as Joey sat in the lounge, staring at the card in his hand. He could feel his emotions swirling and he knew he needed to follow Eleanor's advice. He practically sprinted up to his bedroom, grabbing the notebook he'd only written in once. His heart sank because he knew it wasn't a happy memory… why couldn't this happen later in the week? Why did it have to happen before he had a chance to have something to draw back on? He closed his eyes, thinking back through what Eleanor had said. Favourite film… Empire Strikes Back… but he couldn't watch that because he'd lent it to a friend and hadn't got it back yet. Favourite TV show… well he was a bit of a closet fan of Grey's Anatomy – he liked one of the young doctors on there recently – it was his guilty pleasure - he sighed now though because it wasn't on TV right now and he had no episodes he could watch. Music… He grabbed his iPod off the bedside table and scrolled through the playlists. The problem with the music was he associated it with the club… and therefore with that night. He hadn't been able to listen to more than half a song since the attack, so he placed the iPod back on the side. His options were shortening with each passing minute… He tried to think of his mum and sister and while that helped a little, it didn't remove all the bad feelings he was having. He took a deep breath and thought about Lauren… the most important and special person in his life… just thinking about her made him smile. He thought about the long term goal of his recovery… the possibility of making love to his girl… and maybe those thoughts would be clearer and easier to imagine if he had any idea of what it could be like. Once again he was frustrated with his own body's inability to react correctly. It made him feel weak and he hated that. He hated everything about it… and he didn't want to feel weak now… he needed to be strong. He threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, his hands running through his hair as he fought his spiralling feelings. A couple of tears were shed as he gave into the despair he had been feeling ever since the police had turned up. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, tears falling faster now and after about ten minutes he'd cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: Oh dear... I bet he could use a hug right now, right? Any volunteers? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... Of course, I could be persuaded to post a second chapter tonight... if I get 15 REVIEWS by half 9 tonight... so you know what to do...**

**To the people who are asking... after talking to a friend... we believe the story you're after has been removed from the site by the author - who we believe was called Justbefree - or something similar to that anyway... so unfortunately you won't be able to read... you'll just have to keep reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story (and all my other ones) instead - SELFISH PROMOTION OVER... xx**


	49. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Joey was quiet all night and none of the women in the house pushed him on it, knowing he would speak if and when he needed to. He had spent the night downstairs, listening to Lauren discussing what had happened at her old school that day. She was excited about it all so he didn't say anything, not wanting to detract from her good news. They both decided to have an early night though, wanting some alone time together. Joey had gone into the bedroom and grabbed the clothes he was sleeping in, disappearing into the bathroom quickly.

*JL*JL*

"Undress me…" Lauren whispered as Joey walked back into the bedroom. Lauren was sat on the edge of the bed, she'd been nervously waiting for him to come back to the room.

"What?"

"Undress me…" she repeated. He looked at her blankly, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Take my clothes off me…" she said, explaining it to him as if he didn't understand. Still nothing from him, "Joe, please… we have to try…" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly on the last word. He frowned slightly and moved forward a couple of steps, hesitating briefly when he was within touching distance of her.

"I don't know if I can…" he murmured, his breath quickening over the last couple of minutes.

"I'm not expecting it to go any further than that, Joe… I just want you to take my clothes off me…" she told him softly. "I want you to see me… to run your hands over my body… to touch my skin and make it tingle…" She stopped speaking, staring at him and already resigning herself for rejection from him. A tear ran down her face but she didn't brush it away, locked in her own misery, her eyes closing. Joey lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear that had fallen and Lauren opened her eyes, staring up at him. His fingers brushed into her hair and he pushed it back from her face, grazing the edge of her ear as he tucked the strands behind it.

"You're so beautiful…" he said softly. "I just don't want to hurt you…" he added. He was scared but he also wanted to do as she asked… it would answer a lot of his unanswered questions from earlier if he did. But could he do it? Of that he wasn't sure.

"You won't hurt me…" she murmured. "I trust you…"

"I don't mean physically… I mean by starting something and not being able to finish it…" he breathed, his hand resting on her shoulder, thumb brushing her skin at the base of her neck.

"I told you… I'm not expecting anything from you…" she told him, "Please Joe…"

Joey's eyes ran down her body, taking in what she was wearing. He looked back at her face and slowly moved towards her, bending slightly so he could kiss her. "I'll try…" he breathed against her mouth.

"That's all I'm asking, baby…" she murmured.

"I know…" he said, nodding his head, his eyes running down her body again. "You're wearing quite a lot of clothes here, babe…" he said softly, smirking as he glanced at her face. "Let's start with this top, shall we?" he added, his hand tugging on the hoodie of his she was wearing. She smiled and watched as he eased one sleeve off her shoulder and down her arm. He turned his attention to the other arm and soon the top was thrown to the floor, instantly forgotten by both of them. He chuckled slightly as he saw the T-shirt she was wearing beneath… another item from his wardrobe.

"I like wearing your clothes," she whispered, "it makes me feel close to you…"

"I think it's particularly unfair that they look better on you than they do me," he told her as he pulled the T-shirt up her body and over her head. He sighed in frustration when he saw she had another top on beneath it. It was like he was suddenly doing a life size pass the parcel game and Lauren was the gift he was unwrapping. She giggled softly as she saw the slight frustration on his face and he couldn't resist kissing her. He lifted her in his arms and walked them the two steps to the bed, lowering her carefully onto the mattress. He climbed onto the bed, lying beside her and seeing her looking at him, her eyes dark with desire. "Is this okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course it is, Joe… I should be asking you that though… I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with… there's no rush, I promise."

"I'm okay with everything so far…" he reassured her.

"Okay…" she said.

"Now where was I?" he asked, his eyes running up and down her body, "I think I'll start here…" he said, his hand running over the waistband of the leggings she was wearing. Lauren had noticed the slight hesitation before his hand touched her but she said nothing, knowing he would stop if it was too much. His hand brushed over her stomach and Lauren shivered, the tingle she'd wanted to feel already in place. He teased her skin softly, his fingers barely grazing the surface of her skin and Lauren's breath faltered. He pushed himself upright and for a second Lauren thought he was going to leave but instead he moved his hands to her leggings and pushed them off her hips. Lauren kicked them off the end of her legs. She was now lying on the bed in her knickers and a tiny strappy T-shirt and he was looking at her as if she was his next meal. She wasn't sure she minded much if that was the case to be honest… although she was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen. "You're so beautiful…" he murmured. She turned her head towards him and he was staring at her face. She believed him… she believed every single word he'd said, she could see his love for her in his eyes and even now when things between them had been so difficult, she didn't doubt how he felt about her.

"You're beautiful too, Joe…" she said and his face flushed red.

"You can't say that to me, babe… It's not right…" he said, more than a little bit flustered by her words.

"Why not, Joe? It's not a lie… it's the truth…"

His mouth opened and shut several times as he struggled to find a response, "It makes me feel weak…" he eventually settled on.

"But it's okay to say it to me?" she murmured.

"Of course it is…" he said, his eyes drifting over her body once more, barely aware of the minefield he had just entered with his words. All he could think about was how her words to him had made him feel the very last emotion he wanted to feel. His despair from earlier was starting to return and he barely noticed when Lauren tensed beside him, not until she backed away from him, moving back across the bed. He looked up at her face as she moved, "What's wrong?"

"You think I'm weak?" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes as every insecurity she'd ever had came back to her with just a few words.

"You're supposed to be weaker… you're the girl…"

"And what? You're not supposed to feel weak because you're the man?" she accused him.

"Yes…" he said, frowning as many emotions from the night of the attack came back to him… a time when he'd felt very much weak… and not a man at all… He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you would say that to me, Joe…" she breathed. She got up off the bed quickly and pulled her leggings and hoodie back onto her body. Her need for him to touch her had disappeared and she headed towards the door. "I'm going downstairs…" she whispered. She walked out of the door and shut it quietly behind her, leaning her head against it as the tears she'd been holding back ran down her face. This has not been the plan she'd had in mind. She felt about the worst she'd felt ever since Joey had come back into her life… worse than when he'd nearly raped her… worse than after he'd had his meltdown in the bath and she wasn't sure how to cope with everything. For the first time since she'd chosen to be with him she doubted her decision… she was thinking about whether she should go back to Walford or not. She walked downstairs, relieved that Sarah and Alice had already gone to bed and she sat on the sofa. She wasn't sure what to do now. She had a decision to make.

*JL*JL*

As soon as the door shut behind her Joey knew she wouldn't be coming back… not tonight anyway. His thoughts ran through what had just happened and he rolled over to one side, his back to the door. He hugged her pillow in his arms, breathing in her scent. "FUCK!" he whispered, realising his mistake and wondering how he could fix it… if he could fix it. Now would be another time that he'd like to be able to read a good memory from his notebook… if only he had some to write in it.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat curled up on the sofa, her legs pulled up to her chest and she was crying. She reached for the telephone and dialled a familiar number, listening to the ringing on the other end and hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"Hello?" said her uncle's voice sleep laden voice as he answered the phone. Hearing his voice increased the tears and Lauren sobbed into it, her hand covering her mouth to try and muffle the sound. "Lauren, babe… is that you?" he asked softly.

"Uncle Jack…" she whispered brokenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Everything…" She cried more intensely with that one word and Jack was already getting dressed, readying himself to leave the house.

"Are you at Joey's?" he asked, glancing at the number on his phone and recognising it as Sarah's. "Talk to me, darling?" he said when she didn't reply (not realising she'd nodded her head on the other end of the line). "I'll be there in a little while, okay… don't do anything until I get there…" he told her softly, glancing at Sharon as she lay in the bed, still asleep. "Are you okay for me to hang up now, Lauren?" he asked her softly.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Okay… I'll see you shortly, babe…" he said quietly before hanging up. He shook Sharon softly.

"What is it? Is it Denny?" she asked as she woke.

"Lauren just called… she's upset about something… I'm going to go and see if she's alright."

"Jack, it's the middle of the night. Can't it wait until the morning…?" she asked, sitting up and watching him moving around the room.

"Sharon, she's crying her heart out… she needs me…"

"Why you?" she asked, "She's not your daughter, is she? She has her own family… two parents who are worried about her and her brother and sister…"

"She can't talk to them about this… Max and Tanya didn't believe her and Joey when she needed them to… she's struggling with what Joey's going through and how to help him deal with it."

"But why you?" Sharon asked. This wasn't the first time Jack had disappeared at the behest of Lauren Branning and she was beginning to resent it.

"Because she's my favourite niece and I told her she could call me whenever she needed me… I'm not going to let her down when she's actually asking for my help." He finished getting dressed, putting his watch onto his wrist and grabbing his wallet and mobile. "I'll call you later… let you know what's happening…" he said softly, bending down to kiss her. Sharon turned her head at the last second so he ended up kissing her cheek. He sighed quietly as he stood back up and walked out of his room. His relationship with Sharon was definitely having a wobble in the last couple of weeks and the letter he'd received from the prison wasn't helping matters… Helping Lauren was a relief because it got his thoughts off the death knell that was ringing over his relationship… and the lingering presence of his ex-wife… and mother of his dead child.

**A/N: So things are going from bad to worse, aren't they? But never mind, Super Jack steps in once more... but his need to help his favourite niece is impacting on his life. SEND ME A REVIEW. I'll reply to the reviews from the last chapter shortly. Back tomorrow...**


	50. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Jack knocked softly on the front door of Sarah's house and after a few seconds a tearful Lauren opened the door. He held his arms open and she moved into them, crying against his chest. "Let's get inside, babe…" he said softly after a couple of minutes. He led her into the lounge, shutting the front door and then the lounge door behind them. "Talk to me, babe…" he said once they were both seated on the sofa. Over the next ten minutes Lauren poured out her tale of woe, along with many more tears and some hugs of comfort from her uncle. "I'm sure he didn't mean it the way he said it, Lauren…" Jack said to her gently once she was done speaking.

"It just made me feel useless…" she whispered, "and…" she glanced at him, "it made me want to drink… to get drunk… and live up to the feelings his words brought about." She wouldn't look at him for some time, "it made me feel just like he said… it made me feel weak…" she said, her hands clenched on her lap.

"Because you nearly drank?" he asked and she nodded. "I think the complete opposite, Lauren…" he told her and Lauren looked up at him, shock on her face, "if you had been weak, you'd be drunk by now, wouldn't you, hey?… Instead Lauren, you were strong… you called me and asked for help…" he reminded her. "That doesn't sound like someone who's weak to me…"

Lauren stared at him, trying to see if he was lying to her… like so many other members of her family had done over the years. "Do you think it was a mistake for me to leave with Joe?" she asked him in a whisper.

"At first I wasn't sure it was the right thing for you… but I can see how much you love him and he loves you too." He said. "So now I don't think it was wrong. I think Joey is the right man for you and he brings out things in you that no one else ever has." He added. "Has he told you about how the attack made him feel?" he asked her gently.

Lauren shook her head. "He doesn't talk about it very much… he won't even say the words."

"The people I've seen… the victims of the cases I worked on… when I was a policeman… especially with male rape… they feel powerless during the attack. It robs them of their… masculinity I guess." He said. "It's the difference between boys and girls, Lauren…" he said, "I don't suppose Joey had an easy childhood… especially growing up with Derek as a father…" he admitted, "boys are told that it's not right to cry… that they have to be strong… that they are to look after a woman and keep her safe… Does that make sense?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "So Joey has spent twenty odd years of his life believing all of that… he dealt with his parent's separation and helping his mum raise his sister… he's been strong for them both when they needed him." Lauren nodded her head again, already knowing what he is going to say but not stopping him, "Then he's attacked by a group of men and they rape him… they tore away any strength he thought he had and made him feel weak… they've made him cry… the attack has forced him to go through many things afterwards… by telling the police he's been forced to relive the experience over and over again. His counselling sessions are making him face up to the way he was made to feel that night… and in many ways, it's as if the rapes are still happening to him, Lauren… like they're still raping him… over and over again and he still feels weak." He stared at his niece. "He needs to feel strong… he needs to feel like he can look after you… protect you from harm and keep you safe… and at the moment he can't even do that for himself, let alone for you too and it's confusing for him. So your words to him, in his head, made him feel like less of a man… and I know you didn't intend for them to make him feel that way… but they did. So he pushed you away and said what he did… I can guarantee he doesn't feel that way really… he's simply trying to stop feeling the way they made him feel." Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, "You need to forgive him, babe… you need to remember how awful what they did to him was." He said softly. "Can you do that…?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"In an instant…" she whispered.

"Good…" he said.

*JL*JL*

The lounge door opened early in the morning and Sarah walked into the room, surprised to see Jack sitting on the sofa, Lauren asleep with her head on his chest. "Her and Joey has a misunderstanding last night," he told her softly in explanation. "She called me because she was upset so I came over…"

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked him, looking at Lauren in concern, seeing that at some point she had been crying.

"It will be, I think… they just need to talk to each other this morning… Lauren understands a bit more now…" he said.

"She told me you used to be a policeman…" Sarah said, sitting on an armchair, "Have you dealt with cases like Joey's before?" she asked when he nodded.

"Yes… a couple… not many, fortunately…" he replied.

"Joey will be okay, won't he?" she asked quietly.

"I think so, Sarah. I can't promise anything because a lot of it is down to Joey… and Lauren to a certain extent… but I think he can cope with this… he's strong enough… they both are…"

Sarah relaxed in the chair, relief flooding through her body. "Thanks Jack… would you like a drink? Tea or coffee?" she asked him, "And I can make you some breakfast before you go back to Walford…"

"Coffee would be great," he said.

*JL*JL*

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked as Lauren walked down the stairs. He had just finished his breakfast, courtesy of Sarah and was now planning to go back to Walford. With Lauren.

"I'm not leaving forever…" she said, glancing over her uncle's shoulder and meeting Sarah's eyes, "I just want to see Abs and Oscar… I've missed them. I didn't see them when I went back to Walford last time… I miss them both and I want to try and make things up with mum and dad…"

"Have you told Joey?" Sarah asked.

"I've left him a note… he's in the bathroom…" she said, guilt colouring her features. She turned her attention to her uncle once more, "Can we go?" she whispered.

Jack nodded, knowing he wasn't going to change her mind. "Let's go then…" The three of them walked towards the door and Jack left the house.

Lauren paused and turned to Sarah. "Tell him I'm sorry…" she whispered, hugging Sarah tightly. "I'll be back in a couple of days…" she added. "I promise…" she said. "He can call me if he wants to talk…" she told his mum. She pulled away from the woman and looked her in the eyes, "Look after him for me, Sarah… as much as he will let you anyway…" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"I will, Lauren… and you look after yourself as well…" Sarah said. She heard movement upstairs and knew the time was short if Lauren was going to leave before Joey found out. "You'd better go, darling…" she said, her hand lifting and brushing the side of her face... She already cared so much about the girl who'd captured her son's heart so effectively.

Lauren walked away, her heart torn in two as she headed towards her uncle's car. She climbed in and did up her seatbelt. "You sure this is what you want to do?" Jack checked before he started the engine.

"Yes…" she said then sighed, "No… not really…" she whispered, "I just… I just need some space for a little while… and I wasn't lying about missing Oscar and Abs…" she told him.

He started the engine and slowly pulled the car away from the kerb. The car was silent as he made his way through the streets. "So, is this move really only temporary?" he asked, "I couldn't help but notice how much of your stuff you've brought back with you…" he added gently.

"I don't know…" she said honestly.

"Are things between you and Joey over?" he asked, not quite ready to give up prodding her yet.

She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the headrest. "I don't know…" she repeated but she wasn't so sure this time if she was telling the truth.

**A/N: Oh dear... things have taken a bit of a turn, haven't they. Can this mess be fixed? Was Sarah and Jack right to let Lauren leave the house without talking to Joey? Will Lauren be able to sort out her issues with her parents? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	51. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Joey walked into the kitchen, his heart sinking as he saw it was just his mum in the room. "She's gone already?" he asked softly.

"She's only gone home for a couple of days, Joey… she'll be back soon…" she reassured him.

Joey sat at the table, glancing at the note he'd just found in his room that was clenched in his hand. He wasn't so sure he believed his mum but he didn't say anything else.

*JL*JL*

Lauren took a couple of deep breaths as her uncle drove the car through the square and parked outside his flat. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "At yours?"

"Don't you want to stay at your parents?" he asked in surprise.

"Not tonight… I can't forgive them for some of the things they said… not straightaway…" she said softly, glancing around the square and seeing how normal it still looked. It was as if she'd never been away. "Maybe after we've talked a bit… but not now." She told him.

"Of course you can… I believe I have a sofa bed that has your name written all over it…" he told her. He glanced towards his flat and saw Sharon looking out of the window. The expression on her face was unreadable but Jack knew it wasn't good.

*JL*JL*

"Why don't you go and have a shower, babe…" Jack said to Lauren as they walked into the flat. "You can use my room to dump your stuff in for now and to change in once you've freshened up…" he added. He looked at Sharon who stood not so patiently in the kitchen and knew there was a shit storm brewing and he was about to get caught in it.

"Thanks Uncle Jack…" Lauren whispered, rising on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. She grabbed her bags and headed towards his bedroom, more than aware of the stony silence from her uncle's girlfriend.

"Were you going to ask me before inviting her to stay?" Sharon asked as soon as the door to their bedroom was shut.

"It's one night, Sharon… and last time I checked, this was my flat…"

"I see…" she said. "Well, at least I know where I stand now…" she said. "Denny and I will be gone by the end of the day…"

"Sharon, I wasn't asking you to go…" he said, running a hand over his face, "She's my niece, Sharon and she's going through some bad things. She doesn't think she can go back to Max's tonight… not until she's sorted things out with them properly."

"And what about Denny?"

"What about him?" Jack asked, confused by the question.

"Do you think I want an alcoholic who's sleeping with her own cousin around my son?" she snapped.

Jack's eyes widened as he took in what she'd just said. "Actually I think you're right…" he finally said after they'd spent a couple of minutes staring at each other, "Maybe it is time for you to find somewhere else to live…" he added.

"Jack…"

"No, Sharon… you're right, you should put Denny first… Family comes first, right?" he said, "So you look after your family and I'll look after mine…" he said pointedly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the kitchen thirty minutes after she'd left it and there was only her Uncle Jack still in the flat. She had heard some banging of doors as she'd been in the bathroom and she wondered if it was her fault somehow. "Is everything okay, Uncle Jack?" she asked softly.

"Course it is, babe…" he told her. "I've made you some breakfast…" he said, serving up the omelette he had just finished making. "I hope you're hungry…" he said, grinning at her.

She nodded her head and sat at the table in the kitchen, "Am I in the way here?" she asked as she began to eat. "Because I can go… I'm sure I can go back to mum and dad's…" she said, although it was the last thing she wanted to do really.

"Don't be silly, babe…" he reassured her. "Things between Sharon and I are a little strained, I'll admit… but they haven't been great for a while and that isn't your fault." He grabbed a slice of toast from the rack in the middle of the table and put some jam on it as he stared at Lauren. "I got a letter from the prison recently…" he said, "It's Ronnie…" Lauren stared at him in shock, "She's up for parole soon and she wants to see me…" he admitted. "I haven't mentioned it to anyone else."

"Are you going to go and see her?" Lauren asked him.

"I haven't decided yet…" he said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned back to his toast and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What about Sharon?" Lauren said softly. "Where does she fit into all this?"

"I'm not sure she does…" Jack said. He looked at his niece as she continued to eat. "She's going to move out today."

"This is my fault," Lauren said, frowning at her uncle. "I'm so sorry Uncle Jack… I've been selfish…"

"No you haven't, babe… I offered to be there for you when you needed me and you took me up on that offer. Sharon… well, Sharon is worried about her son… so I asked her to move out."

Lauren felt sick as she took in her uncle's words, "She's leaving because of me? She thinks I'm going to do something to her son?" she asked, her frown deepening.

"She's putting her family first… and I'm putting mine first…" he told her. He could see she was getting upset when she pushed her chair back suddenly and carried her plate into the kitchen, emptying what she hadn't eaten into the bin and then starting to do the dishes. He took his plate over to her, pausing as he saw her shoulders shaking. He pulled her into his arms, "It's not your fault, Lauren… you're my niece… my favourite niece. You always have been and you always will be. I still remember the first time I held you in my arms when you were just a few days old. I fell in love with you in that moment and that is never going to change." He kissed the top of her head softly, "You will always come first… out of everyone I know Lauren, I'll always be there if you need me because you come first. I've seen the things your parents have put you through over the years and I wish I'd been around more for you when you needed me. Now I can be there for you… and it's where I want to be… so no more worrying about something that was broken before you got here… something that shouldn't have ever started anyway." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again tightly.

"Will you come to mum and dad's with me… be there with me when I speak to them?" she whispered.

"Of course I will…" he said, "and there will always be a place here for you to stay if you need it, Lauren… I promise you…"

**A/N: So Lauren is back in Walford but she's already wondering if she's made the right decision... although she's running out of places she can go now... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get 15 reviews by 9.30 tonight...**


	52. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Joey sat in his room, staring at his mobile phone. On the screen Lauren's number was displayed and he was contemplating whether or not he should call her. He looked once more at the note she had left him, sighing softly as he re-read it for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Joe,_

_I'm sorry I'm running away without even saying goodbye but I need some space… what happened last night hurt and I can't pretend it didn't. I know you didn't mean to hurt me like that… in fact I know hurting me is one of the last things you wanted to do, but you did. Which seems ironic when you were worried about doing just that and I reassured you that you wouldn't._

_Uncle Jack is going to take me back to the square for a couple of days. I want to see if I can try and work things out with my parents… and I really want to see Oscar and Abi… I've missed them both so much. _

_I'm going to come back though, Joe… I'm not sure when yet… but I will come back. I meant what I said when I told you some things are worth waiting and I'm still sure you are one of those things. Will you wait for me too?_

_You can call me if you need or want to speak to me… although I'll understand if you don't want to… maybe you'll decide you don't want me, I don't know. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow or the day after, see how you are, unless I hear from you beforehand._

_I will be thinking about you, Joe… always. I'm sorry for abandoning you now. I should be stronger than this and be there to support you… but I can't, not at the moment… I need to get my own head in order and I need to sort things out with mum and dad._

_You are the love of my life, Joey and that is never going to change, I promise you._

_Love now and always, Lauren xx_

Each time he read it through, his eyes locked on her line about her needing to be stronger than this and being there to support him. He had accused her the night before of being weak and he knew now it had been the wrong thing to say. She was one of the strongest people he knew and he knew it was those words to her that had made her leave… that had hurt her the most.

He turned his attention back to the phone and stared at the screen. He cancelled the option and dropped the phone on the bed, lying back on the mattress and staring at the ceiling. His body ached and it had done ever since the night before when everything went to hell in a handbag. He wished he'd been able to finish what she'd asked of him. She deserved to be treated like a princess and instead he had made her feel cheap. He groaned and winced, feeling restless like he had done ever since she'd left the room.

He'd heard her the night before. He'd gone downstairs to see if she was okay and he'd heard her talking with their uncle and Jack telling her why he was probably behaving the way he was. His uncle had been right, those men had made him feel powerless, it had taken a lot to admit that to Eleanor just a few appointments ago. Even saying it to her had taken more courage than Joey had realised he possessed… He wasn't sure he would ever be able to admit either of those things to Lauren, even though one of them had been a very positive reaction and made him realise he wasn't as weak as he first thought he was. He was getting stronger and starting to feel more like his old self, even if it was just for a short period of time. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he did. He was just scared of her reaction, he was scared she would leave him. So instead he said nothing but as it turned out her Uncle had told her and Joey had still lost her.

**A/N: Joey has realised his mistake and he's worried he's pushed Lauren away one time too many. Can it be fixed? Will she come back to him? Will he call her? Come back tomorrow to find out... SEND ME A REVIEW.**


	53. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Lauren and Jack walked up the steps to the front door of number 5 and Lauren knocked on the door. There was the sound of approaching footsteps and then the door opened and her dad was standing there. "Lauren, babe?" he said in shock. "Come in…" he said, opening the door wider and letting her and his brother into the house. "Jack?" Max said.

"Can I talk to you and mum, dad?" Lauren said softly.

"Sure… I'll go and get your mum…" Max replied. "Why don't you go into the lounge? Maybe Uncle Jack can take Abs and Oscar out for a little while…?" he suggested.

Lauren looked at her uncle quickly, fear on her face. "Actually I said I'd be here when Lauren spoke to you both…" he told his brother. "Maybe Abs can take Oscar to the park for a little while…" he said.

Max nodded, surprised by what Jack had said but not going to create a stir right now. He went upstairs and spoke to Abi first; telling her Lauren was here and asking her to take Oscar out so they could talk to her sister. Abi agreed and then went to get Oscar ready. The three of them walked downstairs and Max's two youngest children rushed to their sister, hugging her and kissing her when they saw her. He watched for a few seconds, seeing the three reunite but then turned and walked into the kitchen, finding Tanya finishing clearing up after breakfast.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Lauren and Jack… she wants to speak to us…" he said.

Tanya paused what she was doing, staring blankly at the side. "Is she back to stay?" she whispered.

"I don't know, babe… she doesn't have her bags with her." Max said. "Abi is going to take Oscar to the park for a little while so the four of us can talk…"

"Four of us?"

"Jack told Lauren he would be here when she spoke to us…"

Tanya frowned and stared at her husband, "Is he going to back us up, do you think? Try and push her to come home again?"

"I have no idea, Tan… we both know Jack has a soft spot for Lauren… he always has done."

"Maybe I should speak to Sharon… see if she can tell us what's going on…"

"Why don't we just talk to Lauren, Tan?"

"Fine…" she said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

*JL*JL*

The two parents walked into the lounge and saw their three children sitting on the sofa. Oscar was sitting on his big sister's lap and Abi was sitting next to the pair. They were talking to each other while Jack watched them. "Do you want a drink, Lauren?" Tanya asked.

Lauren tensed at her mum's possibly innocent question. "I'm fine, thanks…" she said. She looked at her sister, "Are you going to go to the park with Abi, Oscar?" she asked her brother.

He nodded his head, "Are you going to come too?" he asked.

"Not this time… but I think if you ask Abs really nicely, she'll push you high on the swings like I do…" Lauren told him softly, kissing the side of his head tenderly. "You should go and put your coat on, Oscar…" she said, lifting him from her knee and setting him on the floor.

"Will you still be here when I get back?" he asked, his bottom lip quivering as he looked up at the girl he had missed so much.

"I don't know, little man…" Lauren said softly, lifting her hand and tapping the end of his nose with a finger.

"Can you read me a bedtime story tonight?" he asked, "Please Lolly… I want you to read it cos you do all the voices… no one else does that…" his last words sounded so sad and they broke Lauren's heart.

"I can't make any promises, Oscar…" Lauren whispered. "Why don't you go to the park now, eh?" she said.

His bottom lip jutted out in a pout but he said nothing more, walking out to the hall and stretching up for his jacket. Abi followed after him, squeezing Lauren's hand before she went, "Good luck…" she whispered to her sister and Lauren smiled back at her.

"Thanks Abs," Lauren said to her, thanking her for more than just her support now.

*JL*JL*

No one spoke in the lounge until after the two youngest Branning's had left the house. Lauren looked at her uncle and he smiled at her in support. "Why don't we all sit down…?" he said, standing up and holding a hand out towards Lauren, helping her to her feet. They walked over to the dining room table and sat down side by side. After a brief pause Max and Tanya sat at the table opposite them.

There was silence for some time as they each waited for someone else to start.

Lauren sighed, "Do you still believe the lies that Derek told you both?" she eventually asked, knowing the ball was in her court.

"_Uncle_ Derek…" her mum said, stressing the first word, "was just telling us about his son…"

"He was lying!" Lauren said loudly.

"How do you know that?" her mum asked. "You weren't there when it was supposed to have happened, were you?" she snapped.

"Nor was _Uncle_ Derek," Lauren replied, "and yet you were more than ready to believe him."

"How dare you talk to me that way…? Treat me with respect... I'm your mother, Lauren…" Tanya cried out, her hand slamming on the table.

"Tan…" Max said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly in an effort to calm her down.

"You're my mother?" Lauren said, laughing harshly. "You're having a laugh, right?" she said, "You know nothing about respect… you haven't treated me with respect for most of my life…" she told them both angrily. She brushed at her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "You have no idea of the pain you've caused me over the years, do you?" she told them both. "You think the reason I left was because of my relationship with Joey? Well I guess it was… I love him… and I will always love him…" she stated. "I know you don't believe me… and you think I'm too young to know what that means but I'm the same age you were when you first met dad, mum… the same age… and you were pregnant at that age too."

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant?" Tanya muttered.

"No, mum… do you think that little of me that I would let myself get in that situation?" she said, "I may be your daughter but I do not make the same mistakes you do…" she added sharply. "I'm with Joey because we have a future together and I want to be there for him now because he needs me..."

"Oh, please, Lauren… you're a stupid immature little girl, trying to play at being a grown up." Tanya smirked at her eldest daughter, seeing the tell-tale flush of her cheeks and knowing she had got to her. "You thought you could run off with the first boy that's shown you any real attention since Peter Beale and now you've run back here with your tail between your legs because you've realised he's damaged goods?" Lauren blinked once at her mum's attack, her bottom lip quivering slightly. Tanya picked up on the look on her face and she knew she'd hit her mark again, which pleased her quite a bit. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked her daughter, glee practically audible in her voice. "You thought you could fix Joey… but all you've done is make him worse… just like you do to everything you touch… you've made it worse…"

"Tan…" Max said, reaching for his wife, hating the way she was attacking their daughter. This was not the way to get her to return home. This was not how he'd wanted this to go.

Tanya shook off her husband, focussed completely on her wayward daughter now, "He's not interested in you, is he? Hey?" she accused, noticing how crestfallen Lauren now appeared. "If you were a boy on the other hand, I'm sure things would be a little different, wouldn't they?" she added and Lauren literally wilted before her. Jack pulled his niece into his arms, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"That's enough, Tanya…" he said harshly, disgusted with his sister-in-law and disappointed with his brother for not doing more to stop her attack. "Let's take you home, babe?" he said to Lauren, feeling her nod against his chest. "This was clearly a mistake…" he added. He got to his feet and lifted his niece in his arms, carrying her towards the front door and then over to his flat. He wished he'd realised how they were going to treat their daughter earlier. He would've stopped it from happening because the last thing he wanted for Lauren right now was for her to be in anymore pain. She'd already been through enough.

**A/N: Well that didn't go well at all, did it? What do you think about Tanya's reaction to her daughter? Pretty harsh, right? How cute was little Oscar though? And Abi is still backing her sister up... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	54. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 16

**Well, it's safe to say, Tanya is not popular with you lot right now... Maybe it's time to spread 'the love' with her blonde friend...**

**Chapter 16.**

Jack had laid Lauren on the sofa once they were home. She had cried herself to sleep but he could see she wasn't sleeping well. Tanya's words to her daughter had been cruel and mean and he hated to see the girl in front of him cry… he always had done, even when she was a little girl. He'd seen Abi and Oscar en route back to the flat and they'd rushed over to him when they saw he was carrying their sister. They were worried about Lauren and Jack had tried to reassure them that she was okay. He was pretty sure his words had worked with Oscar but Abi had given him a knowing look.

He was sat on the edge of the table in front of the sofa now, watching Lauren as she slept. He looked up when he heard the front door open and saw Sharon standing in the doorway. She held his gaze for a few seconds but then turned towards the bedroom and walked silently into it. Jack sighed, brushing Lauren's hair back from her face gently and she murmured Joey's name as he did so. He got to his feet and walked to the bedroom, it was time to face the truth with Sharon.

He watched as she pulled her case down from the top of the wardrobe. "I figured you'd be over at Max's with Lauren…" she said snidely, practically spitting Lauren's name as if it was a dirty word.

"I was… it didn't go well. Tanya pretty much verbally attacked her and Lauren got upset."

"What a surprise…" Sharon muttered.

"Don't be like that… you have no idea what Lauren has been going through… what she's been through in her life, so don't make judgements about her. I won't have it!" He snapped.

Sharon looked at him, "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" she stated, "You're always going to choose her over me and Denny…?"

"She's my niece and my goddaughter…" he said, not needing to say anything else.

"So she will always come first," Sharon accused.

"Someone has got to be on her side… because her parents aren't, are they?" he said.

"And that's going to come at the expense of our relationship…?" she asked.

"Our problems have little to do with my being around for Lauren…" Jack said.

"So you do admit there is something wrong then?" she said.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

Sharon turned back to the case and started to pull her clothes out of the dresser. She glanced at Jack, seeing him still standing in the doorway. "Are you planning on standing there and watching me?" she asked him and he sighed. "Go back to your niece, Jack... I'll pack up the stuff and be gone in a couple of hours... then you'll never have to see me and my son again."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Do you really care? It's not like we're together anymore, is it?"

"Of course I care, Sharon..." Jack said. "And we may not be together anymore... but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like us to still be friends... we just aren't right as a couple and I think we both know that."

She ignored his last statement so Jack was none the wiser about whether they would remain friends. "Phil has said we can move in there... he has plenty of room and he loves Denny..."

Jack tried not to roll his eyes, more than aware of the other man's affections for Sharon and Denny. He had to wonder if the only reason he'd pushed so hard for the relationship in the first place was to get one over Phil Mitchell. He had been more than disapproving of his relationship with Ronnie so there was bad blood between the two men before Sharon arrived on the scene anyway. "If you need a hand carrying any of the things over, just let me know..." he offered.

"I'll be fine..." she said, her voice brittle in response.

Jack turned and left the room, a weight lifting off his shoulder as he realised he was now free. What that meant for him and Ronnie he still wasn't sure but for now, he could focus on Lauren and try to help her sort out her problems.

**A/N: At least someone is putting Lauren first… like Jack said, her parents don't seem to be keen on doing it… Unfortunately that has come at the expense of his relationship with Sharon… although it was apparently already on shaky ground. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get 15 reviews by 9pm… Good luck...**


	55. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 17

**Well Sharon is as popular as Tanya is then... Oh well... she's gone now... It seems you all wanted to have a second chapter tonight... let's see if this one gets as many reviews... I hope it does...**

**Chapter 17.**

Lauren opened her eyes and she realised she'd slept through the rest of the morning and it was now early afternoon. Her stomach rumbled as if to confirm she'd missed lunch so she got up and went to see if she could find something to eat. Jack was sitting at the table in the kitchen, working on some paperwork for the gym by the looks of it. He glanced up as he heard her moving around. "Hello sleepyhead..." he teased her softly.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"Don't be silly, babe... I was only teasing you..." He said, putting down his pen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, it's fine... I can wait until tea time..." she said, although she was starving she didn't want to put her uncle out. Any more than she already had anyway…

"It's fine, I've been waiting for you to wake up before I had my lunch..."

"You should've woke me up, Uncle Jack..." she said as she walked into the kitchen to help him get something.

"Hey..." Jack said, turning to face his niece. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, "You needed the sleep and I was perfectly fine waiting for you... now stop apologising for everything, babe." He told her.

"Sorry..." she whispered, both of them laughing a couple of seconds after she'd said it. They made their lunch together, "Where's Sharon and Denny?" Lauren asked.

"They've left..." he told her, "We've split up."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jack... I didn't mean to cause this much drama coming back..." she told him softly.

"What did I say, Lauren?" he reminded her.

"I know... but she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me..."

"Things weren't working, darling... and they hadn't been for a long time." He said, telling her the same thing he had told her when he'd brought her home that morning. "Now, I spoke to your sister and she and Oscar are going to come over here for tea... I've even managed to convince your dad to let Oscar stay the night so you can read him his bedtime story."

"Won't we be in your way?" Lauren asked him.

"Of course not... and I thought it will give your parents a chance to talk about things... I also told your dad what I thought about what your mum said to you..." He looked at Lauren, seeing tears start to well in her eyes, "I'm sorry, darling... I didn't think she would be like that with you... they'd both said they were missing you and wanted you to come home so I thought it would be alright this morning..." he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Thanks Uncle Jack," she told him softly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was waiting for her siblings when the doorbell rang and she ran to open it, hugging them both tightly in the doorway. "Come in guys." She said. Lauren helped Oscar take his jacket off and she took off the backpack of toys and clothes he had brought with him. "What would you like to do, Oscar?" she asked.

"Can we play a game?" he asked, suddenly looking a little shy.

"Did you bring one or shall we see if Uncle Jack has one we can play...?"

Oscar shook his head, "I forgotted to pick it up, Lolly... shall I go and get it?" he whispered.

"It's fine, Oscar... I'm sure Uncle Jack has something we can play..." Lauren said. She picked her brother up in her arms and they went over to the cupboard. Lauren soon found a pile of games she guessed were left from when Penny visited. Inside was a snakes and ladders game which Oscar chose so Abi set it up for the three of them to play at the table. They started to play the game and for several minutes there was silence apart from the roll of the dice and Oscar cheering every time he threw a six or landed on the bottom of a ladder (which he did quite a lot).

"Lolly...?" Oscar whispered as they were waiting for Abi to pick up the dice from under the table.

"Yes, little man," she said gently.

"Why were you crying earlier?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"It's complicated, Oscar," Lauren said, glancing at Abi as she returned to a sitting position.

"I told you earlier, Oscar... mummy, daddy and Lolly has a disagreement and Lolly got upset... it'll be sorted out soon..." Abi reminded him.

Oscar stared at his big sister, his chin resting on his hands as he leant on the table and he stared at her, "Are mummy and daddy angry with you, Lolly? Is that why you're not at home?" he asked.

"Mummy is upset with me, Oscar... I'm not sure about daddy... he might be too, I guess." Lauren admitted softly, "but like Abs said... it'll be sorted out... there's no need for you to worry about it..."

"But I want you to come home, Lolly... I miss you..." he whispered. "I want to tell you what I did at school when I get home and then I member you aren't there..." he said, looking more upset with each word he spoke, "I can't go and get into bed with you when the monsters come in the night..."

"You can come to me, Oscar..." Abi said softly.

Lauren reached for her baby brother and pulled him into her arms. Lauren kissed his forehead, frowning at her sister in concern when Oscar broke down in tears, his whole body shaking in her arms. "Sshhh, little man..." she said softly, rubbing her hand up and down his back. A couple of minutes later he had calmed down a lot, just hiccupping every now and again as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Why did you leave us, Lolly?" he whispered, "Don't you love us no more?" he asked.

"Of course I love you, Oscar... I've missed you and Abi more than anything since I've been gone..."

"Then why did you go?" he asked.

"Because I needed to leave..."

"But why?" he asked again.

"You remember Joey who came to stay at the beginning of the summer?" she asked him softly.

"Alice's brother?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the one..."

"He was nice... he played football with me in the garden..." Oscar said.

"Well I love him very much, Oscar... like how mummy loves daddy..." she said.

"Do you have fights all the time like they do?" he whispered quietly.

"No, little man... we don't..." she said, looking at Abi in concern. Abi shook her head and Lauren knew it was a conversation for a later time. "Anyway, Joey went home after a few days, do you remember?"

"I member, Lolly..." Oscar said, nodding his head.

"Some bad things happened to Joey when he was home and he was quite upset about it so he came back here... wanting to see me... he needed my help... You remember when he was here again, right?" she asked.

"I do, Lolly... he saw the monsters too, didn't he? Cos he had bad dreams that night... he was shouting lots..." Oscar whispered.

"He did, Oscar... the monsters scared him quite a lot..." Lauren said, closing her eyes as she remembered that first night after he'd told her about the attack. "Well after that night, mummy and daddy thought it would be better if Joey went home to his own mummy... instead of staying at our house..."

"Why?" he asked, frowning at his sister.

"They were worried Joey's monsters would frighten you too much... and Joey's daddy was saying bad things about Joey as well... he was telling lies about Joey..."

"Lies are bad, right?" Oscar said.

"Yes, Oscar, they are... really bad..." She whispered, "So I went with Joey, Oscar... because he needed me and I wanted to be with him and help him..." She stared at him as she finished speaking, seeing he was thinking through what she'd said.

"But I need you too, Lolly..." he whispered, "Don't you want to be with me...?" he asked her softly, his bottom lip already quivering.

"Oh Oscar... it's not that I don't want to be with you... I do, very much... you're my special little man... why would I not want to be with you?" she asked him, hugging him against her. "It's just Joey needs me more than you do... there's no one else that can help him..."

"What about his mummy?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Joey can't talk to his mummy about stuff... not because she isn't nice, she really is... but he doesn't want to make her sad by telling her the bad things..." she explained gently.

"So he's going to make you sad and tell you instead?" he said.

"He doesn't tell me everything, he has a special lady he goes to talk to about the really bad things... and she helps him cope with them... but he tells me some of the bad things and I help him too."

"Can't you do that at our house?" he asked.

"No, Oscar... Joey doesn't want to be in Walford because his daddy isn't very nice to him and he's said some wicked things which are all big lies and now lots of people think those lies are the truth so he can't stay around here."

"He could tell everyone they're big fat lies... we could help him..."

"Maybe one day, Oscar... but now he's got other stuff to think about?"

"What other stuff?" Oscar asked innocently.

"Adult things, little man…" Lauren whispered, "Things that make him very sad…"

Oscar was quiet for a couple of minutes and the game continued. When it got to being Oscar's go again, he looked at Lauren, holding the dice in his hands, "If Joey needs you so much, Lolly... how come you're here?" he asked, "Does he not need you there no more and you're coming home?" he added, excitement washing over his face at the thought of her returning home.

"Oh little man..." Lauren breathed, "I'm just here for a few days... I wanted to see you and Abs, didn't I, eh?"

Oscar stared at her intently and Lauren wondered what he was going to ask next. She didn't have to wait long to find out. "Do you love Joey more than you love me?" he whispered.

"No, Oscar... it's a different kind of love that I have for you than how I love Joey..."

"I don't understand..." he said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, you know how mummy and daddy love each other, right?" she asked. Oscar nodded. "And how Grandma Dot and Granddad Jim love each other...?" she said. Another nod from her brother. "Okay... now you love me and Abi because we're your sisters, yeah?" she asked.

"Course I do, Lolly... don't be silly..." he said, giggling at the absurdity of her question. As if he wouldn't love his sisters...

"Do you see it's a different kind of love that we have for each other than how mummy and daddy love each other?" she asked him.

He thought about her question, "Is it cos they kiss each other? And cuddle and things...?" he asked.

"A little bit I guess..." Lauren said, glancing at her sister and see a smirk on her face. "The way I feel about Joey is the same as how mummy and daddy feel about each other... so it's different to how I feel about you... I still love you all though... just differently..." she tried to explain.

Oscar threw the dice across the table and then moved his piece, climbing up a final ladder and winning the game. Just as him and Abi were setting up for another game Lauren's mobile rang. She glanced at the screen after pulling it out of her pocket and she saw it was Joey calling her. She bit her lip, wondering if she should answer it or not. Again she glanced at her sister, who seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"Is it Joey?" she asked. Lauren nodded, still considering whether to answer it. "Talk to him, Lauren... Oscar and I will be fine here..." Abi encouraged her.

Decision made, Lauren shifted Oscar off her lap, answering the call as she stood, "Just a second, Joe..." she said as she headed towards Uncle Jack's bedroom. She shut the door and then sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath, "Hi, Joe..." she said softly, her heart racing as she waited for him to speak.

"I didn't think you were going to answer..." he murmured into the phone.

"Nor did I to be honest..." she admitted.

"Why did you leave, babe?" Joey asked her.

"I just needed some space, Joe... my head was all over the place and I'm not going to be any help to you like that, am I?" she said.

"When are you coming back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet..." she whispered.

There was silence on either end of the phone but eventually Joey spoke, "but you are coming back, right?" he asked her.

Tears wells in Lauren's eyes and she wiped them away when they started to fall. "I think so..." she replied.

"But you're not sure...?" he said.

"No... not yet..." she told him, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"Is it because... because we're not having sex?" he asked and his question made her cry as the vulnerability in his voice hit her hard.

"No, Joe... of course it isn't... I told you I could wait forever..." she reassured him, "So you do want me to come back?" she asked him.

"More than anything..." he whispered, "I miss you... I want to hold you in my arms... I want to sleep with you in my arms..." Lauren collapsed back on the bed, the tears falling faster now as his words brought out various emotions within her and soon she was sobbing into the phone. "Don't cry, babe..." Joey told her softly, "Please... don't cry..."

The emotions in his voice was making her pain worse and she pulled the phone from her ear, ending the call quickly before starting to cry harder. Her phone started to ring and she knew it was Joey without even looking at the screen. She ignored it... she was in no fit state to talk to him at the moment. The ringing stopped after about six rings but she knew he would try again. Sure enough within the space of two minutes he tried again. This time she rejected his call, the ringing stopping abruptly. The third time it rang the door to the bedroom opened and her brother and sister appeared in the doorway. Abi walked over and picked up the phone, answering it and explaining quietly to Joey why Lauren couldn't talk at the moment but she would get her to call Joey as soon as she could. She paused, listening to what Joey was saying on the other end and she promised him again that Lauren would call him. Meanwhile Oscar scrambled onto the bed and hugged his sister tightly, not liking the fact she was crying. Lauren clung to him, her sobbing increasing in strength and soon Abi was also lying with them; the two younger siblings hugging their elder sister tightly, trying to offer her comfort.

*JL*JL*

It was at least half an hour before Lauren stopped crying by which time she was exhausted. Abi was lying behind her and Lauren could feel her running her fingers through her hair. Oscar was curled up in front of her, his head buried in her chest and he was clutching one of her hands.

"Does Joey make you sad, Lolly?" he asked her softly once she was no longer crying.

"No, little man... he doesn't..."

"Then why were you just crying?" he murmured.

"He was telling me how much he's missing me, how much he loves me and he wants me to go home..."

"You are home..." Oscar interrupted her.

"I'm not, Oscar... not anymore... My home is with Joey now..."

"Oh..." he said and Lauren knew her words had just hurt him so she hugged him a little tighter. None of them spoke for several minutes but eventually it was Oscar who broke the silence. "If it makes you so sad being apart from him, Lolly... you should go back... home..." he told her, stumbling slightly over the last word. "I don't want to see you sad..." he added. "I'll miss you very much though..." he added in a whisper.

"I'll miss you too, little man..." Lauren whispered. She kissed the top of Oscar's head softly. "I won't go back for a couple of days yet, I promise..." she said. "Maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow...?" She suggested.

"That would be nice..." Oscar told her. He pulled away from her slightly and looked up at her face, "Do you think Joey would like to spend the day with us too? Maybe it would make him feel better as well..." he said.

"Maybe Lolly can ask Joey when she calls him in a minute..." Abi suggested.

"I will ask him," Lauren said, "but he might not be up to it..." she warned them.

"I'll be a good boy..." Oscar said, "I pwomise..."

"Why don't we go and wash our hands and faces, Oscar and Lolly can call Joey and ask him..." Abi said. Oscar kissed Lauren on the cheek and then clambered off the bed and went with Abi to the bathroom.

Lauren took a deep breath and called Joey back quickly, before she could chicken out. He answered on the first ring. "Babe?" he said softly.

"It's me..." she confirmed, "Sorry... hearing your voice made me realise how much I missed you..." she said.

"You scared me... I thought you weren't going to come back..." he admitted. "And you were too afraid to tell me…"

"I will be home... in a couple of days. I want to spend some time with Abs and Oscar... Oscar's upset about me leaving and he's been missing me too and I get the feeling there's some drama going on between mum and dad too so I want to speak to Abs about it... make sure she's okay..."

"How are things with your parents?" he asked, knowing it had been a key reason for her return to Walford.

"Not great... mum tore into me this morning when I went over there to talk to them both. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fix it to be honest but I need to give it another try..." she told him. "Anyway, me, Abs and Oscar are spending the day together tomorrow and Oscar wondered if you'd like to spend it with us too... he thinks it might make you feel better..." she said softly. "You don't have to if you think it'll be too much but I do think he's right... a day away from the house, having fun could be just what you need..."

"What would we do?" he asked.

"I hadn't got that far in the thought process really... something that will keep an active four year old occupied for a few hours..."

"I think I'd like to do that..." Joey said softly and Lauren smiled.

"I'll speak to Uncle Jack tonight and see if we can come up with something and I'll text you to let you know. We can come over to yours in the morning and then make our way there..." she said.

"I'm looking forward to it already..." he told her and Lauren could hear he was smiling.

"We'll see you tomorrow then..." she said.

**A/N: So that was an emotional chapter, wasn't it? I think this was a step forward in Joey's recovery and of course Oscar was just adorable again… I wonder what they'll decide to do on their day out. Any ideas? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	56. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

The three Branning children were back in the lounge when Jack walked in, having spent the afternoon at the gym completing the accounts. He carried in some pizza boxes he'd got delivered and Oscar was practically bouncing with excitement which made Jack smile. He could see Lauren was slightly red-eyed but she seemed happier than she had that morning so he knew the time with her siblings had been helpful. Lauren ushered Oscar into the kitchen and the three of them sat down while Jack got plates, a pizza cutter and some kitchen towel for them to use. Lauren and Abi opened a box each and they both cut through the slices. Lauren took a plate for Oscar and selected a couple of the smaller slices, putting the plate in front of him. About five minutes later they were all sitting at the table, both pizzas severely dented as they ate their dinner.

Lauren told Jack about them going out the next day and they brainstormed various ideas they could do. Jack was pleased to hear Joey would be going out for the day with them and he agreed with Lauren it was probably just the thing he needed… a chance to forget about what had happened for a few hours and just live a normal life.

After much discussion it was decided that the best option – and one that would suit Oscar – was to go to London Zoo. It had been a long time since Abi and Lauren had been there themselves so they were both looking forward to it too. It also would be relatively simple to get to as well. Lauren took a couple of minutes to send a quick text to Joey telling them their plans and checking it was still okay with him. A couple of minutes later he replied saying he was looking forward to the day. And he said he loved her. His message made Lauren smile which her uncle noticed but said nothing about.

*JL*JL*

Joey put down his mobile after replying to Lauren's text. He'd had to think about her question when she'd sent him a message about the plans for the next day. He wasn't sure he was really prepared for spending a day with her rambunctious brother… but at the same time, Lauren was right… maybe a day away from this house was just what he needed. Now he was thinking about it he was starting to look forward to it… and maybe he'd be able to persuade Lauren to come home a bit sooner too.

*JL*JL*

Abi left the house a couple of hours after they'd finished their dinner. She was going to come over the next morning and Jack has spoken to Max and got his permission for the three of them to go out for the day. Abi was going to bring over some clean clothes for Oscar to wear and then she would take him home at the end of the day. That was a moment Lauren wasn't looking forward to, already knowing Oscar would get upset about it.

Oscar was now curled up next to Lauren on the sofa and they were watching Toy Story on the TV. Lauren glanced down at her brother and saw he was sucking his thumb as he leant against her. She had to admit she had missed this closeness with him… he had been the one constant person in her life before Joey who had always made her smile and they'd only got closer when their mum had been sick. The film was getting near to the end now and Oscar's attention was locked on the screen, hoping Lauren didn't notice every time he yawned.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you, little man?" she said softly.

"But they're just about to rescue Buzz…" he protested, looking up at his sister with his big brown eyes.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at him as she ruffled his hair playfully, "We can watch the rest of it in the morning before we go out."

"I guess…" he said, pouting slightly.

"If you go to bed now I can read you a chapter of your book, Oscar… it's up to you…" Lauren bartered. That made Oscar move and she stopped the DVD, smiling at her uncle as she saw him watching them. "I'll just go and get him settled…" she said.

"Take your time, babe…" he told her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren tucked Oscar into the bed she would be sharing with him later (much to his delight). He was cuddling his teddy bear, having changed into his Bob the Builder pyjamas and cleaned his teeth (checked by Lauren to make sure he'd done a good enough job). She sat on the bed next to him and picked up the book he'd brought with him. It was a book she had started reading to him back in May. She was dismayed to see he was still at the same place as when she'd last read to him. "Hasn't anyone been reading to you, little man?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head, "I was saving it for when you came home, Lolly," he whispered, his face flushing slightly at his admission. "They don't read it right… not like you do…" he told her.

"Maybe I can speak to Abi and see if she will try and do the voices for you…"

He looked at her, "I suppose…" he whispered and once again Lauren felt guilty because she knew he still wanted her to move back home. She picked up the book and opened it at the right page, putting her arm around his shoulders and hugging him close. He and teddy watched as she started reading the page to him, smiling as she read it the same way she had before, the voices she'd used coming back to her in an instant. She only had to read one chapter of the book before his eyes fluttered shut for the last time and he was asleep. She closed the book quietly, sitting with him for a couple of minutes to make sure he was definitely asleep. She pulled her arm out from beneath him and pulled the duvet up to his chin, tucking him in firmly. She kissed him on the forehead softly, her fingers brushing gently through his hair. She left the bedside light on and walked quietly out of the room.

*JL*JL*

"How was it today?" Jack asked once she'd returned to the lounge.

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know really… Oscar's upset I'm not back to stay…"

Jack looked at her, "You're definitely going back to Joey's then?" he asked.

"Yes… I miss him too much not to…" she said softly, "but Oscar is really making me rethink it… I miss him too…"

"I'm sure he can come and visit you…"

Lauren nodded, something else playing on her mind, "Is something going on between mum and dad?" she asked, hoping her uncle would know and be able to reassure her.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Oscar mentioned something about them arguing a lot and Abi hinted there was something more to it but we didn't get a chance to talk about it because of Oscar."

"There's nothing I'm aware of, darling… but maybe you'll get a chance to speak to Abs tomorrow."

"I hope so." Lauren said.

"It's good you're going to see Joey too… on neutral territory… and it will get him away from sitting in the house dwelling on things all the time as well." Jack said.

"I hope so." Lauren repeated.

"I couldn't help but notice you seemed a little upset earlier. Are you alright, babe?" he asked her in concern.

"I will be… Joey called and I got upset hearing his voice and then he was being really nice and it just made it worse…" She glanced up at her uncle, "You know me… always the drama queen…" she said light-heartedly although Jack couldn't help but notice the laughter on her face didn't quite reach her eyes. "Anyway, Abs and Oscar were there to look after me and it was better when I spoke to Joey again… then I suggested tomorrow and things became easier." Her hands lay clasped on her lap and she looked down at them. "I don't think leaving here is going to be easy though… Oscar's not going to take it well…"

"We'll have to come up with a plan so you get to see him more often then he won't miss you as much."

"Thanks Uncle Jack… I don't know how I would've got through this without you…"

*JL*JL*

Lauren climbed into the bed in the spare room, smiling as she saw her brother still sleeping as he clutched teddy and sucked his thumb. She watched him for a little while, the light from the bedside table dimly lighting the room. Her hand reached for him, a finger tracing the side of his face softly. She closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

Sometime during the night Oscar woke up and moved across the bed, Lauren's arms wrapping around his body and pulling him close. He fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes, a small smile on his face as he dreamt of Buzz Lightyear, Woody and his big sister Lolly.

**A/N: Oscar and his cuteness were lovely again in this chapter. I wonder how he will be with Joey tomorrow, seeing as he's the reason his Lolly isn't at home with him. And I wonder how Joey is going to handle being around Oscar too… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	57. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Lauren, Abi and Oscar were in the car with their Uncle Jack as he drove them over to Joey's house. From there they would then catch the tube to go to London Zoo. Oscar was currently talking nineteen to the dozen in excitement, peppering his sister with a list of animals and asking if they would see them, much to Jack's amusement. Lauren was very good with him though, answering each of his questions with patience while Jack saw Abi roll her eyes at least twice in his rear view mirror.

He pulled the car up outside Joey's house and the two sisters got out of the car. Lauren dealt with Oscar's car seat, helping him out of the car while Abi retrieved the bag from the boot (containing some snacks for Oscar and a change of clothes – because he's a little boy and he's bound to get in a mess). Jack caught Lauren's attention and beckoned her over, passing her some money.

"What's this for? I can't take this Uncle Jack..." she said, frowning as she studied the notes in her hand.

"Of course you can... I'm your uncle and I'm treating you all to a day out..." he said, "Go and have a nice time with your brother and sister... and Joey... and I'll see the three of you later. Let me know when you need me to pick you all up and I'll come over, save you getting the tube back..."

Lauren wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Uncle Jack..."

"You're welcome, darling..." he said, returning the hug.

"LOLLY!" Oscar shouted as he and Abi stood on the doorstep. Lauren smiled because with her brother around, who needed a doorbell?

"Coming, little man..." she said, smiling at her uncle before walking up to the front door.

It was Sarah who opened the door and she glanced at Lauren before turning her attention to Oscar. "Well, who do we have here, then?" she said, crouching slightly in front of the small boy.

"My name's Oscar," he said proudly before suddenly covering his mouth with his hand and turning to Lauren and burying his face in her stomach.

"What's wrong, little man?" she asked him softly.

"I'm not sposed to talk to strangers…" He whispered, "I forgot… I'm sorry…" he added.

"It's okay, Oscar… this is Joey's mummy…" Lauren told him softly, ruffling his hair with her hand.

Sarah spoke to him softly, "You can call me Auntie Sarah, Oscar…"

Oscar glanced at his sister and she nodded her head, indicating to him Sarah was telling the truth. He turned back to look at Sarah, "Hello Auntie Sarah…" he said, holding his hand out towards her, like he'd seen his daddy do numerous times before, "I'm Lolly's brother, Oscar…" he said formally and Lauren had to swallow the giggle that was longing to break free.

Sarah shook his hand solemnly before pulling him in for a hug, smiling at Lauren as she looked up at her. She turned her attention to the other Branning sibling, "You must be Abi… Lauren's told me a lot about both of you…" she said, "Why don't you both come in… I think I have some sweets in the kitchen for you to take with you today, Oscar… Joey assured me you loved chocolate…"

"Chocolate is my favouritest thing ever…" Oscar declared, as he and Abi followed Sarah into the house.

Lauren stood on the doorstep, her eyes locked on the solitary figure that was walking down the stairs towards her. He was staring at her too and Lauren's mouth ran dry as she saw his face. The separation from him had only heightened her feelings for him and she knew she would be returning to this house sooner rather than later.

"Babe…" he said softly as he stood where his mum had been standing just moments earlier. He lifted his hand, brushing several strands of hair back from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Lauren turned her face into the palm of his hand and kissed it softly.

"I've missed you…" she whispered.

Joey pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly as he dotted kisses over her face, "Missed you too…" he breathed in her ear, "It doesn't feel right without you in our bed with me now…" Joey tilted her chin up and kissed the tip of her nose and then her mouth, deepening the kiss and taking her breath away.

"Sorry to cut this short… but we should really get going… Oscar will make our lives a misery if he doesn't get to see all the animals he wants to see…" Lauren said after tearing her mouth from his, albeit reluctantly.

"How many of them does he want to see?" Joey asked.

"You should ask him on the way there… he'll be able to tell you all about it…" she said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "Abi… Oscar…" she called through to the kitchen, "We need to leave now…" They both walked out of the kitchen, Sarah trailing behind them. Lauren took the bag from Abi, slipping the money inside her purse in the bag. Oscar was bouncing on his toes again and Abi and Lauren both smiled as they watched him. Lauren took Oscar's hand as they left the house and walked towards the tube station which was only a short distance away from the house. Oscar sat on Lauren's lap on the tube as it was a little busy and it was during the journey Joey asked him what animals he wanted to see.

"So what animals are you wanting to see, Oscar?"

"Well…" he thought about his answer for a second which Lauren knew just meant he was making sure he remembered them all. "I want to see… Tigger… Simba, Timon and Pumbaa… Melman and Marty… Mumble… Toothless…" he took another breath and Lauren saved the day for Joey.

"There are a lot of animals you want to see, little man… you might have to choose just a few to see… we can always come back another time and see the rest," she said, seeing the disappointment on his face until she made her offer. She glanced at Joey and saw the confusion on her boyfriend's face. "Did you get lost?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him softly, laughing as Oscar made vomiting sounds in the background. "That's not nice, Oscar…" she said, tickling him until he begged her to stop. She turned back to Joey, "Oscar wants to see the following… Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are a lion, meercat and warthog, Melman and Marty are a giraffe and zebra and Mumble is a penguin. Tigger, I don't think I have to explain… and Toothless is a dragon… so I think he means the Komodo Dragons? Does that make more sense now?" she asked.

"So much…" he said.

*JL*JL*

They had to change the tube a couple of times but Oscar was a good boy and gripped Lauren's hand tightly so he didn't get lost. Soon they were walking the short distance from the tube station to Regents Park. Lauren paid for the tickets, pleased to have got the money from their uncle to pay their entry fees. Joey grabbed a map for them to look at and Oscar finally settled on the animals he wanted to see.

"Simba, Tigger, Melman, Timon, Mumble and Toothless... please..." he said, looking at his big sister and hoping he wasn't being too greedy.

Lauren glanced at Abi and Joey, "What do you think guys? Do you think we have time to see all those animals?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm sure we can manage it..." Joey said.

"Of course we can," Abi agreed, smiling at her young brother.

Lauren turned back to Oscar, seeing him smiling widely, "Now little man, you need to make sure you hold onto either mine, Abs or Joey's hand at all times, okay? No running off or you might get eaten by one of the animals..."

"Yes, Lolly..." Oscar said seriously. He slipped his hand into hers and they started to walk towards the meerkats as Joey had planned the route between the required animals and they were the best place to start. The meerkats were all playing games when they got there and Oscar was soon giggling as he watched them. He tugged on Lauren's hand and she crouched down beside him, "Which one's Sergei?" he whispered to her and Lauren laughed.

"I don't know, Oscar... which one do you think he is?"

Oscar thought about it seriously and then pointed at one not too far from where they were standing, "I think he's that one..." he declared. "What about Alexsandr?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking as he looked at her.

Joey crouched down on the other side of Oscar and they both studied the animals, "I'm not sure Oscar... but do you think maybe it's that one over there?" he asked, pointing towards one that seemed to be in charge of a small crowd of meerkats. He closed his eyes and seemed to be listening, "Did you hear that, Oscar?" he suddenly said, opening his eyes and looking at his four-year old cousin, "I'm pretty sure I just heard him say 'simples' so he must be Alexsandr..."

"Really?" Oscar whispered, his eyes wide in shock. He looked at the meerkat Joey had pointed at and then he was nodding his head, "He said it again, Joey... and look, he just told Sergei off..."

Lauren and Abi looked at each other and burst into laughter, pleased their brother seemed to have found a kindred spirit in goofiness with Joey. After they'd calmed down and Oscar had started to lose interest with the meerkats, Abi took Oscars hand and they started to walk towards the giraffes. Joey put his arm around Lauren's waist, pulling her against his body and kissing her tenderly, "Thanks for today, babe..." he whispered, "You were right, this was exactly what I needed..."

"Thank you..." she said back, her eyes sparkling as she stared up at him.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being so good with Oscar..." she said, "and being as big of an idiot as he is..." she giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I feel a bit insulted..." he told her, smirking and winking at her. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, a moan slipping from him as her tongue brushed against his.

"LOLLY!" Oscar shouted from some distance away, "COME ON!" he said when they broke apart and looked over towards him and Abi.

Joey took Lauren's hand and they walked slowly after them, Lauren relishing the light-headedness she was feeling from their last kiss. When they got to the giraffe enclosure they watched as several of the giraffes were standing close together. Some people were up on a platform to see the giraffes – which Oscar really wanted to do but Lauren told him that it was really expensive to go up there and he wasn't tall enough to go up there anyway, to Lauren's relief as she wasn't that keen on heights. Lauren and Joey consulted the map and realised there was a tiger exhibit at midday so they would need to go there soon. "I think we'll go and see the tigers next, little man…" Lauren said, glancing at her brother. She frowned when she saw Oscar looking puzzled.

"Lolly, what are they doing?" he whisper shouted to her.

"What?" she asked, looking where he was looking and her eyes widening as she saw what he was asking. "Time to go to the tigers now, Oscar…" she said quickly, ushering her brother away from the enclosure.

"Lolly, what are they doing?" he asked again.

"Ask me in a few years, Oscar… okay…?" she said, her face flushing. Abi was laughing loudly now and she received a stern look from her elder sister. She calmed down and walked with her brother towards the tigers.

"You know I could start to get a complex about this, babe…" Joey whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked at his face, seeing the laughter in his eyes was the only thing stopping her from worrying, "Even the giraffe can get it up…" he chuckled.

"How the hell do I explain that to Oscar if he asks again, Joe?" she asked when they'd both calmed down from the giggles after his comment.

"Tell him to ask your parents… it's their choice when they tell him the answers to those questions." He said with a shrug.

**A/N: So here is part one of their day out and it seems to be going quite well so far, right? And Joey's making jokes about his situation... let's hope their nice day continues. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later with the second half of their day... if I get enough reviews... so you know what to do, right?**


	58. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20.**

"Tigger's broken, Lolly…" Oscar said after they'd stood for a couple of minutes and saw the tigers were sleeping.

"Why do you say that?" Lauren asked, relieved the questions about the giraffe had dissipated.

"He's not very bouncy, is he? Did he lose his bounce?"

Joey crouched down beside him, "Oscar… you funny little boy… you do realise that Tigger is just a cartoon character, right?" Oscar frowned and nodded slowly. "Well these are real tigers… and real tigers aren't the same as the one in Winnie the Pooh, mate… they're more like the cat my sister Alice had when she was little."

"Alice had a cat?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, mum got him for her after Derek left… a way of making her feel better, I guess." Joey told him. "Did you ever have a cat, Oscar?" he asked. Oscar shook his head, "They prowl through grass, creeping up on their victims and then they pounce… that's how they're like tigers…" He turned his head, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, "Look, that tiger over there is getting up now…" Sure enough the tiger was now standing and he began to move over to where there was some high feeding poles. "See how he's sizing up the food on that pole, trying to work out the best way to attack it…"

"Wow…" Oscar whispered. They watched in silence and then the tiger leapt up the side of the pole and dragged the meat from the top of it. Oscar moved a little closer to Joey, slipping his hand in his elder cousin's and standing as close to him as he could. "He won't pounce on us, will he, Joey?" he whispered softly.

"No, Oscar… we are perfectly safe here…"

"Are you sure?" he said, his eyes wide with fear as he watched the tiger gnaw on the hunk of meat. The hunk of meat that wasn't much smaller than him.

"I promise…" Joey said, putting his arm around Oscar's body and kissing the side of his head softly.

*JL*JL*

Oscar was sitting at the table with Abi while Lauren and Joey got them all some food in the Terrace restaurant. "Are you having a nice day, Oscar?" Abi asked him.

Oscar nodded his head quickly, "Yes, Abs… I love spending time with Lolly… and Joey is really nice… I like him lots too."

"He is nice, isn't he?" Abi said, glancing at her sister and cousin and seeing Joey kiss Lauren softly.

Oscar turned and looked the same way and he made a sound of disgust before turning back to his other sister, "They do kiss a lot, don't they, Abs?" he whispered.

"They're in love, Oscar." She told him, smiling as she saw him screw up his face again at her words. "Lolly told you this… kissing is what people who are in love do together…" she said.

Oscar's face turned serious, "Abs…"

She smiled, "Yes?"

"We don't see mummy and daddy kissing very much anymore, do we?" he asked her softly.

"Not at the moment, no…" she admitted.

"Does that mean they don't love each other anymore?" he asked her.

Abi bit her lip, somewhat relieved to see Lauren and Joey heading towards the table, a diversionary tactic springing to mind, "It's nothing for you to worry about…" she said.

"What isn't?" Lauren asked as she reached the table.

"Mummy and daddy don't love each other anymore…" Oscar said softly. Abi sighed, her plan failing at the first hurdle.

Lauren glanced at Abi, seeing the expression on her face and knowing this was something the two of them needed to discuss… without little ears present. She turned back to her brother, "I'm sure it's fine, little man… nothing for you to worry about at all…" she told him, echoing her sister's words.

"That's what Abs said…" he said. Lauren put a plate in front of him, having got him some sausages and baked beans. His face lit up as he saw the food and he smiled at her widely, his concerns forgotten… for now at least. Lauren looked at Joey as they unloaded the trays of food and he smiled at her. He nodded his head, seeming to understand what she was silently asking him. She was able to relax a bit after that, enjoying the day once more.

Lauren looked at her sister and she smiled at her reassuringly. She studied her face, seeing the strain around her eyes that had been a litany of her own life since she was twelve years old. She could see the signs and unfortunately she was pretty sure she knew what it meant.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Oscar were looking at the baby penguins in the small pool where they learnt to swim. Oscar was captivated by them and the two boys were bonding… Oscar's earlier worries were a dim memory. It was still weighing heavily on Lauren's mind though and she turned to her sister, "How bad is it?" she asked her softly.

Abi looked at her, "Bad…" she whispered.

"Is dad having another affair?" Lauren asked. Abi shook her head. Lauren frowned, "Then what are they fighting about?" she asked.

Abi looked guilty, "You," she whispered. "They're arguing about you…" She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt you, Lauren… that's the last thing I want… but I won't be another person who lies to you either…" she said, looking at her sister, tears in her eyes. Lauren had tears welling in her eyes too. The feelings from her childhood beginning to stir within her. Suddenly she was longing for a drink.

"Tell me…" Lauren asked her softly, reaching for Abi's hand and squeezing it gently.

"You don't want to hear what they're saying, Lolly…" Abi told her, using her brother's nickname for her to soften her words.

"I need to know, Abs…"

Abi sighed, turning her hand and lacing her fingers together with Lauren's, squeezing her hand back. "Dad wants the two of them to sort things out with you…" she started softly, "He misses you being at home… says it isn't the same without you around…" Lauren is surprised, having always suspected her dad didn't really care about her. Her sister's next words were painful to hear, "He keeps saying that he doesn't want to lose another child… he's already lost Bradley," Abi's voice broke when she mentioned his name and Lauren knew they both missed him a great deal. It was a big regret of hers that she hadn't ever got to spend more time with her eldest brother. She glanced at Oscar as he stood beside Joey and she knew she couldn't make the same mistake twice. Oscar and Abi were her priority… and Joey obviously.

She turned her head and looked at Abi again, "What does mum say?" she whispered, knowing what she was about to hear was going to hurt. The guilt on Abi's face more than confirmed that.

Abi squeezed her hand, "Mum said they lost you a long time ago… she said you're so lost you think you're in love with your gay cousin and you think he loves you…" Abi said, seeing Lauren's face colour and a tear rolled down her cheek as she took in their mother's vitriol. "I'm so sorry, Lolly…" she breathed.

Lauren squeezed her hand, "You don't have to apologise, Abs… and thank you for telling me the truth…"

"I never wanted to hurt you…" she murmured.

"I know… and you didn't… you were just saying what mum had said…" Lauren told her.

"I can't believe she said those things," Abi said, wiping her face as some tears fell. "She's our mum… but it's like I hardly recognise her at the moment… they're literally bickering all the time and I know Oscar's picked up on it too… they don't even try to hide it from him… not anymore."

"I remember what that's like…" Lauren said, looking at Oscar again. "I'm going to be around more, I promise…" she said.

"What about Joey?" Abi asked.

"What about him?" Lauren asked.

"Does that mean you're coming home?" she asked, unable to keep the hope from her voice. She'd thought she hated it, hated having to share her room with her sister but she hadn't realised how much Lauren had protected her and Oscar from the shit storm her parents seemed to permanently reside in.

"I wish I could say it did, Abs… but I'm not coming home… I'm going back to Joey's… he's where my home is now, the last couple of days have proved that to me." She put an arm around her sister and tugged her towards her, "but I can tell you I will visit… we both will… and we'll have days like this again, I promise. I don't want to lose my brother and sister and I don't want to be another sibling that you barely know… so whatever happens between me and our parents, you should know I will always be there for you both if and when you need me. You just call me and I'll be right there… or speak to Uncle Jack and he can call me."

"Do you really mean that?" Abi whispered.

"Of course I do…" Lauren said. "Now let's try and sort ourselves out… a certain little man is on his way back here and I don't want him to see we're upset. We need to protect him from it as much as we can." She said, "It's what big sister's do, Abs… they protect their younger siblings from the shitty parts of life…" she told her. They both wiped their faces and put smiles in their place instead. Oscar bounded over, launching himself onto Lauren's lap and hugged her tightly.

"The baby penguins were trying to swim, Lolly… they were really cute… but I think they need armbands like I have when I go swimming with daddy…"

"Maybe they do, little man… I'm not sure they come in penguin size though…" Lauren told him. "You know the adult penguins come out soon… do you want to wait and see them or do you want to go and see the lions?"

"I wanna see the rest of the penguins." He said, "Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course it is, Oscar…" Lauren said, "Why would you think it wouldn't be okay? I asked you what you wanted to do…?"

Oscar bit his lip and one of his hands clutched her sleeve. "Mummy sometimes shouts at me…" he whispered, "tells me I can't always get what I want…" he told her softly.

"Oh Oscar…" Lauren murmured, hugging him tightly as she stared into Joey's eyes. He smiled at her sadly and nodded his head. She looked at Abi, seeing the emotions on her face and she held an arm out towards her as well, the three of them hugging each other. Things were going to have to change.

*JL*JL*

Half an hour later Abi and Oscar were heading towards the lion enclosure as Lauren and Joey walked slowly behind them, "You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Not really… that vodka bottle is calling for me…" she admitted to him.

Joey stopped walking and tugged on her hand when she kept going. She turned to face him and Joey released her hand, both of his cupping each side of her face. "You are strong enough to do this without alcohol, okay…" he told her softly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so, babe… you are so good with Oscar… he adores you. I can tell he's really missing you?" he told her. He stared into her eyes, "Was what Abi told you as bad as you thought?" he asked.

"I don't know really… I thought she was going to say dad was having another affair… but it wasn't that…"

"So what was it then?" he asked her.

"Me… I'm what they're fighting about…" Lauren murmured, tears welling in her eyes again. She could see Joey hadn't understood, "Dad wants to sort things out with me and mum… well, she isn't so keen on the idea…" She took a deep breath and bit her lip, "I need to go and speak to them again… before I can come home…" she told him softly.

"So you are coming home?" he asked.

"Of course I am…" she told him, "The last couple of days has shown me how much I love you… and want to be with you… I know we can get through everything… and I know that one day we are going to have amazing sex together…" she murmured, rising on her toes and kissing him gently.

"Do you want me to be there when you speak to them… because I will be, if you want me to be…" he asked her.

"No, Joe… I won't put you through that… it's not going to be pretty but it's something I need to do on my own…" she said.

"You know where I am if you change your mind," he said, lowering his head and kissing her gently. "I don't like thinking of you facing them on your own… I don't want you to be upset…"

"I think I need to, Joe… but I might call you afterwards…" she admitted.

"Deal…" Joey turned and saw Oscar and Abi watching the pair of them, "We'd better catch up with them, babe," he told her.

"Yeah, you don't want to piss off my brother… he sure knows how to throw a tantrum when he needs to…"

"Sounds like someone else I know…" he teased as they continued walking to the lion enclosure. "Seems he takes after his big sister a bit more than I'd realised…" he added, earning himself a slap on the chest from his girlfriend. By the time they reached the lions they were both laughing and when they stood behind the younger Brannings, Oscar was oohing and aahing at the majestic male Lion that was called Lucifer as he sat proudly in the middle of the grass.

"I don't like the name Lucifer…" Oscar declared, "It sounds nasty… can I call him Simba instead?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, little man… I think he's pretty used to being called Lucifer… and it's supposed to evoke fear in people and animals… he's the king of the jungle…"

"What does evoke mean?" he whispered.

"It means… it's supposed to make… so people are supposed to be scared of Lucifer…"

"How can he be king of the jungle… we're at a zoo, Lolly?"

"Well, okay, he's the king of the zoo… king of the animal world… all the other animals respect and fear him… so he needs a scary name."

"Simba was the lion king, Lolly," Oscar suddenly reminded her.

"You remember how Joey told you that Tigger was a cartoon and that real tigers are different?" Oscar nodded, "Well, this is kind of the same, Simba is just a cartoon character, little man… and Lucifer is the real lion king…"

"Should we sing Hakuna Matata?" Oscar asked her softly, looking sceptically at Lucifer.

"I don't think that would be wise," Lauren told him.

"Why?"

"Because Lucifer might see us as a threat to his family… and we don't want that, do we?"

"I guess…" Oscar said and he was quiet for several minutes.

"Didn't someone say something about wanted to see... Toothless, wasn't it?" Joey said and Oscar looked at him excitedly.

"The dragon?" he whispered, "Please, Joey… I wanna see the dragon…" He held his arms in the air, "Can I have a piggy back?" he asked, looking up at his cousin with a beseeching look on his face.

"You can walk, little man…" Lauren said, not sure Joey was quite ready for something like that. "It's not far to the komodo dragons…"

"My legs are tired, Lolly…" he said sadly.

"I'll give you a piggy back, Oscar," Joey said softly.

"You don't have to do that, baby…" Lauren whispered, squeezing his hand in hers.

"I want to… we can't have Oscar getting too tired now, can we?" he said, staring into her eyes briefly before turning back to Oscar. His arms were still in the air and Joey lifted him and swung him onto his back, causing Oscar to shriek and giggle. Lauren held her breath as she saw Oscar cling to her boyfriend, his little arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "Come on then you two…" Joey said, jigging Oscar further up his back and making him laugh. The three of them headed towards the komodo dragon den.

*JL*JL*

Joey lifted Oscar onto his shoulders as they reached the dragon's home and Oscar's grip on Joey's hands as Joey held him in place tightened when he saw them. "They're not Toothless…" Oscar whispered.

"No, Oscar… they have really sharp teeth and toxic saliva it says here," Abi said, looking at the sign in the entrance of their home.

"I don't like them…" Oscar said, "I don't want to see them anymore… Please Joey… I don't like it…" he was crying now and was about to launch into a monumental tantrum when Joey turned and walked away from the area quickly with Lauren and Abi trailing behind him.

As he walked towards the tigers again Joey lifted Oscar off his shoulders and held him in his arms instead, the crying four-year old clinging to him tightly. Joey spoke to him softly, trying to reassure him that he was okay now and the nasty dragons wouldn't get to him. And that he would keep Oscar safe… as well as protect Abi and Lauren.

By the time Lauren and Abi reached them Oscar was calm in Joey's arms and they were looking at the tigers again. "Are you okay, little man?" Lauren asked her brother. Oscar nodded his head, his thumb in his mouth. He turned his attention back to the tigers again.

"How about we go and see the monkeys, Oscar?" Joey suggested, feeling Lauren's eyes on him.

"Yesh pease…" Oscar mumbled around his thumb and soon the quartet were heading towards the monkey habitat instead. Once they were there Oscar began to giggle as he saw the monkeys being… well, cheeky little monkeys.

Joey passed him over to Lauren, kissing the side of her head softly and whispering, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded her head but looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" she checked.

"I'm fine… just want to go and get something…" He told her, smiling at her and seeing her relax. He left them a few minutes later, his mind firmly sorting out what he had planned.

*JL*JL*

Twenty minutes later, just as Lauren was starting to hyperventilate as she worried about where Joey was she saw him return, two carrier bags from the gift shop in his hands. He opened one of the bags and pulled out a small cuddly lion, holding a London Zoo flag which he passed to Abi.

"Thanks, Joey…" she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and turned back to the same carrier bag. This time he pulled out a small cuddly tiger, wearing a little green London zoo T-shirt. He held it out towards Oscar, "For me?" he whispered.

"I believe so…" Joey said, "and I have this for you as well…" he said, pulling another present for the small boy out of the bag.

"Wow… that is so cool…" Oscar proclaimed as he saw the backpack Joey was holding in his hands. It had animals from the zoo all over it. "Thank you Joey!" he said quickly, taking the bag from him. He walked over to Abi and she helped him put his backpack on, the cuddly tiger put inside for safe keeping.

"You didn't need to do that, Joe…" Lauren told her boyfriend.

"I know… but I wanted to… they deserve a keepsake from today…" he glanced at her, "I haven't forgotten about you, you know…"

"Me?" she breathed as Joey turned his attention to the other carrier bag, the first one now being empty. She smiled as he pulled out a larger cuddly toy, a giraffe. She took him from his hand and hugged him in her arms, feeling her face heat as Joey watched her.

"I thought I should get you a reminder of the fun times we had at the giraffes..." he said, smiling as her face reddened. He turned back to the bag and when his hand came out of the bag again and he held a small box out towards her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and see…" he said softly, stepping closer to her.

Lauren held her breath as she opened the lid of the box and inside she found a beautiful bracelet with black beads around it. At the top of the bracelet were a pair of tiger heads which had Swarovski crystals as eyes. "It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"Just like it's owner…" he told her softly.

"Thank you, baby…" she said, pressing her body into his and kissing him tenderly. "I love you…" she breathed against his mouth.

"Love you too…" Joey murmured. "We'd better be getting the three of you back though." He said.

"I'll call Uncle Jack and get him to meet us at your house… then he can take us to Walford…" she told him.

"Are you okay to walk now, Oscar?" Joey asked the small boy.

"I think so…" he said. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course you can." Oscar walked over to Joey and slipped his hand into his much bigger one. The four of them started the walk back to the tube station.

*JL*JL*

Joey, Lauren and Abi walked back up to the front door of his house about an hour later. Joey was carrying Oscar in his arms, as he'd fallen asleep on the tube. Joey opened the door and they went inside. Lauren had called Uncle Jack as they walked to the tube station from the zoo and he was coming to collect them from the house later that evening, he just had some work to finish up first.

Joey sat on the sofa with Oscar in his arms, the sofa shifting slightly as Lauren sat beside him. "I can wake him up, you know…" Lauren murmured.

"He's fine here…" Joey said.

"Today was almost the perfect day…" Lauren said, resting her head on Joey's shoulder as she stared at her brother.

"Almost?"

"Yeah… it would've been perfect if Oscar and Abi hadn't got upset." She said, "I'm glad you came with us, Joe… I'm glad my brother and sister got to know you a bit better." She smiled at him, "I think you've made a friend in Oscar… in them both…" she told him.

"I like them too…" he whispered, "and I hope we get to spend lots of time with them in the future."

**A/N: They had a nice day at the zoo... apart from the scary dragons... and Abi and Lauren's conversation was a bit painful but it sounds hopeful for a reconciliation with her dad at least. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	59. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

"Everything okay, babe?" Jack asked Lauren in the car on the way home.

"Yeah, it will be…" Lauren whispered.

Jack looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that both Abi and Oscar were asleep, "Did something happen today?" he asked.

"I spoke to Abi… she told me a few things…" Lauren told him. She looked at him, seeing him glance at her in concern. "I'm going to go and speak to mum and dad tomorrow… and then I'd really like it if you took me home again…" she whispered.

"Home?"

"To Joey…"

"What about Abs and Oscar?" he asked.

"I'll still see them… although after tomorrow I may need some help from you to do that… but I'm not going to lose touch with them… I won't be another sibling that they lose." She breathed.

Jack said nothing more, realising he wouldn't convince her to stay in Walford and at this stage, he wasn't sure it was the best place for her anyway.

*JL*JL*

Joey sat in his room not long after Lauren and her siblings had left the house. For the first time since Eleanor had given him the notebook he had a happy memory to write in it. He opened the book and read through the previous day's entry. He picked up a pen and started to write, a small smile on his face as he wrote about what he had done that day and how it had made him feel. Finally he had something good to look back on in the future.

Once he was done he laid on the bed, remembering how he had held Lauren's hand and kissed her during the day. It had felt almost normal. He was also pretty sure that she would be coming home to him soon. She'd said she just needed to speak to her parents again and he was sure she was going to do that tomorrow. He had a feeling it wasn't going to go well and he knew she would be upset by that. He really couldn't understand what her parents' problem with her was. She was amazing.

**A/N: Just a filler chapter, rounding off the day before the next chapter which is a bit of a belter... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get enough reviews... so you know what to do...**


	60. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 22

**This site won't let me reply to reviews at the moment... so for the time being, thanks to everyone who's reviewed... and I will respond once it's up and working again!**

**Chapter 22.**

Lauren walked up to the front door of number 5 Albert Square and knocked hesitantly on the door. Had it really only been just shy of forty eight hours since she'd done the same thing? The door opened and it was Abi. "Hi…" Abi whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "Have you come to speak to them… because I'm not sure now is the best time, Lauren…"

Lauren could hear the sniping of her parents in the lounge and as she looked over Abi's shoulder she saw her brother sitting on the stairs, looking upset. "I think now is the perfect time, don't you?" she said. She pushed past Abi, determined to face her demons head on. Now.

"Do you want me to take Oscar out?" Abi asked.

Lauren thought about her answer, "While I'd love to say yes, I think you should be here when I leave… so I can say goodbye… I'm not sure how long it will be before they'll let me see you both and I don't want to miss out on saying goodbye…" she whispered. "Look after our little man, Abs… now and always, okay?" she said gently. Abi nodded, tears in her eyes. Lauren smiled at her then looked at Oscar and did the same to him. Finally she took a deep breath and then opened the lounge door and walked into the room, shutting it behind her. "Stop…" she said firmly, her eyes locked on her parents. To their credit they both stopped talking immediately and stared at her. Her dad started to walk towards her but she held up a hand to stop him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" she whispered.

"Babe…" Her dad said.

"Your son and daughter are outside in that hallway and they can hear every word you're saying to each other." She told them, "They can hear you tearing each other to pieces and it's breaking their hearts."

"I just want to fix this between us," her dad said softly and Lauren could see he was tired and upset.

"It's unfixable…" her mother said harshly and her words hurt Lauren more than any other she'd ever said.

"Did you ever really want me?" she asked, the question aimed at them both but she was staring at her mum.

"Of course we did," her dad said quickly. Her mum said nothing.

"So I wasn't a mistake that happened when mum was eighteen?" Lauren asked, her eyes locked on the woman who'd given birth to her. "Was I a mistake that happened when you were playing at being a grown up, mum?" she asked, her hands clenching at her sides as she stood stiffly in front of both her parents.

"Babe…" her dad said, trying to comfort her again but she shook him off.

"Do you know how much I wanted you to tell me you were proud of me?" she asked her mum. "Every day I would come home from school… I would tell you about what I'd done during the day, hoping that day would be the one where I would be good enough… but it never was, was it?" she whispered, "I was always the disappointment… I guess I started being that before I was even born, didn't I? I came along and ruined both of your lives… messed up the affair you were having with each other and made the situation more real." Tears trickled down her face but Lauren ignored them, staring at her mother instead. "I brought you back down to reality, didn't I? Suddenly it wasn't so much fun anymore… I took all the fun out of it and made you have to really be a grown up…" She accused her mum, "And you've blamed me for it ever since, haven't you? I was the child you never wanted… the one who ruined your life… and stopped you from becoming something better." She paused, taking several deep breaths before speaking again, "Ever since I was a small girl I knew… I knew I wasn't wanted or loved. I spent my whole childhood hearing you tearing each other apart and I learned to cope with it. I protected Abi and more recently Oscar from it… because they don't deserve to know what awful parents they have…" she glanced at her dad and saw the guilt on his face and she was glad that at least one of her parents felt ashamed of their behaviour. "I would watch you when you would praise Abi and Oscar for something they did and I wondered why you'd never said it to me… what had I done wrong? Why was I different to them?" Her mum opened her mouth to say something but Lauren cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say, "I'm not jealous… it may sound like that but I'm really not. A few years ago, I guess I might've been… but not anymore. Do you know what I feel now?" Neither of them spoke and Lauren didn't give them that long to say anything in response really, "I feel sad. Sad that I was such a disappointment to you both… sad that you blamed me for what was essentially your mistake… Sad that you haven't had the common sense to deal with this situation and stop everyone's misery… because that's what we all are… we're miserable. Each and every one of us in this house is fucking unhappy… and it's got to stop. Oscar is four years old and he has already worked out that you aren't happy together… and he thinks it's his fault! HIS FAULT!" she shouted the last two words, surprising both parents. "You need to stop this… and face up to the mess you've been handed. Either learn to love each other and get on with each other and make sure your remaining kids live happy lives… or behave like adults and realise that some people just aren't meant to be together. You're doing no one any favours by staying together. All you'll end up doing is losing your last two remaining children…" she said with an air of finality in her voice. "You've already lost Bradley, dad… and I doubt after today I'm going to be around very much… don't lose Abi and Oscar… they deserve better than that." She turned away from them both and walked to the door. Her dad's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Lauren…" he whispered.

"I know you are, dad." She said, "You're always sorry…" she told him, resignation in her voice. She opened the door and saw Abi and Oscar sitting on the stairs, a whole new level of devastation on their faces. She walked over to them and hugged them both tightly, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Why are you apologising?" Abi asked.

"You shouldn't have had to hear that," she said, "I guess I should've planned what I was going to say more… it wasn't supposed to come out like that…"

"I think you were amazing, Lauren…" Abi said.

"Me too, Lolly…" Oscar whispered.

They sat like that for some time until eventually Lauren pulled away from them both, "It's time for me to go now…" she said softly.

"I don't want you to go, Lolly…" Oscar said, his little face falling at the thought of her leaving them.

"I have to, little man… I need to go back to Joey and live my life with him… it's where I want to be…" she said.

"You don't want to be here with me and Abs?" he whimpered.

"Of course I do… but you remember what I said yesterday about the way I feel about Joey being different to how I love you?" Oscar nodded. "It's time for me to leave the square and start being happy… and Joey makes me happy…"

"Can I come and stay with you?" he asked. "I want to be happy too…"

"I'm sure you and Abi can come and see me soon… in fact Joey told me yesterday that the four of us will have to go out and have more adventures together again… I think you've made a friend, Oscar…" Lauren said, smiling as she saw the cuddly lion he was clutching in his arms. She swallowed and looked at her sister. She hugged her tightly, whispering to her softly, "Take care of yourself and our little man, Abs… and go to Uncle Jack if things get really bad here, okay? I hope I've not made things worse for you both."

"I don't think that's possible, Lolly…" Abi whispered. "We'll call you as often as we can and we'll email you too… they can't stop us from doing that…"

Lauren pulled away from her sister and they both smiled watery smiles. Lauren turned her attention to her baby brother, who was already clearly upset. "Little man…" she breathed, her throat tightening as she looked at him. Oscar clambered to his feet and threw himself at her, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck and practically throttling her as he hugged her.

"Don't leave…" he whispered. "Please don't leave…"

"I'm sorry, Oscar… I'm so sorry but I have to… it'll make things so much worse for everyone if I stay here. I want you to be a big brave little man now though… and look after Abi for me… look after each other as best you can…" she pulled herself away from him slightly and brushed away the tears from his face, "Can you do that for me, Oscar?" she whispered, "Can you be that for me now?" He reluctantly nodded his head. Lauren kissed him softly, feeling her emotions creeping ever higher. She kissed Abi as well and then dragged herself to her feet. "I'll speak to you both soon, I promise…"

It took a lot of determination for Lauren to walk out of the house at that point. She didn't look back, she couldn't look back because looking at Oscar's heartbroken little face would've tore her apart and she never would've left. And the crux of the matter was she couldn't stay now… not after what she'd said to her parents.

As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran down the stairs and sprinted across the square to Jack's flat, opening the door and running inside. She stopped as soon as she was through the door, staring in wonder at the person before her.

"I thought I should be here when you came back…" Joey whispered.

Lauren ran at him, letting him sweep her into his arms and hold her tightly as she broke down in tears. "It was awful, Joe… I gave it to them with both barrels… I let them know about the eighteen years of pain they've caused me and how it's just a case of history repeating itself unless they do something about it… I'm not sure if what I said will have any impact." She told him softly. "Leaving Abs and Oscar was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do…" she admitted, "Harder than stopping drinking… but it was the right thing to do… My place is with you now, Joe… I know that… I think I've known that ever since the first time I laid eyes on you…"

"I feel the same way," he told her, "and we'll see Oscar and Abi again soon, I promise…" Lauren pulled away from him so she could look up at his face, seeing the truth in his eyes. It was nice not to be lied to for a change. His hand lifted and he pushed some hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear and Lauren smiled. "I love you, Lauren Branning…" he said.

"I love you… more than I thought was ever possible…" she whispered back to him.

**A/N: Well Lauren certainly let her parents have it, didn't she? What did you think of the showdown and Lauren's goodbye to her siblings... and Joey's appearance back in Walford? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	61. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Joey and Lauren were sitting on the sofa in Jack's flat when Jack got home. Lauren had calmed down somewhat since she'd come back to the flat from her parents' house. Jack had been surprised but pleased to see his nephew at the door earlier that morning, wanting to be there when Lauren came back as both men knew she would be upset when she returned. He'd wanted to be there himself but he'd had a meeting with the gym's accountant so he hadn't been able to stay.

Lauren turned her head to look at him as walked into the lounge, "Hi, Uncle Jack." She said softly.

He perched on the edge of the table in front of them both, looking at her in concern. "How did it go, darling?"

"About as well as expected," she replied, "I kind of lost it with them both… they were fighting when I got there… Abs and Oscar were sitting in the hall listening to it all." Joey's hand brushed through her hair gently. "I let them have it and told them a few home truths…" she added, "I think I can safely say my relationship with them both is over…"

"I'm so sorry, Lauren…" Jack said to his niece.

"I'll be okay…" she told him, "It's Abs and Oscar I feel sorry for," she whispered. "They've got to live in that atmosphere… they've got to deal with them…" She looked at her uncle, "I told Abs to speak to you if it gets too bad… I'm pretty sure that mum at least will stop them from contacting me… she hates me, Uncle Jack…"

"It can't be that bad, surely?" Jack said in shock.

"It is…" Lauren murmured, "She didn't even try to deny it when I said as much… Dad at least tried to pretend he didn't feel that way…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I told them they needed to sort themselves out… they either need to learn to love each other or do everyone a favour and split up… or they'll lose their last remaining children as well…"

"What did they say?"

Her face flushed, "I didn't give them the opportunity to say anything… I left them and spoke to Abs and Oscar instead…" she admitted. "My poor little man… he's so upset… he blames himself for them fighting all the time… that's basically how I grew up feeling and look how I turned out…"

"Stop putting yourself down, babe," Joey told her softly. "I think you're amazing…" he added and she smiled at him.

"And I do too… I always have done." Jack agreed. He reached for her hand, squeezing it in his gently, "I'm sorry it didn't go as well as you'd hoped, darling."

"I didn't really expect anything else to be honest," she said.

"I'll keep an eye on Abi and Oscar for you as well…" Jack reassured her.

"Thanks Uncle Jack." She said.

"So do you want a lift back to Joey's?" he asked, "Or can I convince you to stay another night?" Joey and Lauren looked at each other and Jack smiled as he watched them seem to communicate with each other silently. "Let me go and get changed and you can let me know what you decide when I get back…"

When he returned to the lounge a few minutes later, Lauren smiled at him, "We can stay tonight, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is, babe… I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't, would I, eh?" he smiled at them. "And I can drive you back over in the morning, I've got a meeting with a supplier of some gym equipment not far from there so that suits me anyway."

Lauren stood and hugged her uncle, thankful once again that she had his support.

*JL*JL*

The three of them went to the Argee Bhajee that evening for a meal. There was a light atmosphere between them and Jack was relieved to see that both his niece and nephew seemed much happier than he'd been used to seeing them recently, which made him feel happier too.

As they were walking back to the flat they saw Derek walking into the Vic. He paused, staring at his son, a frown appearing on his face as he saw Joey holding Lauren's hand. Jack spoke to the two of them softly and they headed back to the flat, ignoring Derek as they walked past. Derek, fortunately didn't say anything to them which made Jack feel better.

Once they'd walked past Derek continued into the pub and Jack followed him, somewhat surprised to see Max and Tanya standing with him at the bar. Max brought his elder brother a drink and the three of them moved to a table. Jack walked over to the bar, greeting Alfie and ordering a beer for himself. He glanced over at the table where his family were sat and he could see Tanya staring at him, a hard look on her face. It surprised him because they'd always had a good relationship in the past.

He walked over to them and they all looked at him as he approached their table.

"Derek says they're both at your house now…" Tanya said, anger in her voice.

"Yes, I'm taking them back to Joey's tomorrow…" Jack said.

"So you're determined to tear our family apart are you, Jack?" she accused him.

"The only people tearing the family apart are you and Max," Jack told her, "as I believe Lauren told you earlier."

"I don't know who she thinks she is… talking to us like she did…" Tanya said in disgust.

"If you ask me she needs a firm hand to take her to task," Derek growled.

"Because you're the expert in raising children, aren't you, Del?" Max snapped.

"Maxy, there's no need to take your anger and disappointment in your daughter out on me…" Derek crowed.

"I'm not angry… and I'm not disappointed with Lauren… I'm disappointed because I've lost another child, ain't I? I guess I can take some comfort that at least Lauren's still alive…" He took a mouthful of scotch, swallowing it quickly. "So as far as I can tell there's nothing to celebrate, is there?"

Jack looked at his brother, feeling some sympathy for him as he could tell he was devastated by what had happened between them and Lauren. Right there and then he made the decision to speak privately to Max in a couple of days, after sounding Lauren out and seeing if some sort of reconciliation between father and daughter could happen… but it would be completely down to Lauren and Jack certainly wasn't going to push her.

*JL*JL*

Jack hadn't expected Lauren and Joey to still be up when he walking back into the flat but they were. Lauren was sitting on the side in the kitchen and Joey was teasing her with a spoonful of ice cream. She was giggling and it was a joy to see.

"I'm going to go to bed…" he told them, suddenly incredibly tired. "I'll see you both on the morning, okay?"

"Night, Uncle Jack…" Lauren said, smiling as she looked at him. He smiled at her too and turned, leaving the pair alone.

"Maybe we should have an early night too, babe?" Joey said about half an hour later. The ice-cream had been consumed now, shared between them both… Joey feeding Lauren and she doing the same to him.

"Really?" she asked.

His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and Lauren smiled, "Well I haven't slept very well since you left…" his voice went quieter when he spoke again, "and we could do some more cuddling… and kissing… and maybe I could try what I started the other night again?"

"Well, with an offer like that… I'd be silly to say no, wouldn't I?" Lauren whispered, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

*JL*JL*

Joey opened his eyes, Lauren wrapped in his arms like she had been for many mornings now. It was nice to have her back there and he hoped he never did anything as stupid again in the future. Her back was to his chest and during the night his arm had wrapped around her waist and his hand was now splayed across her stomach. He closed his eyes again, pulling her closer against him, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, a smell he always associated with her now… He smiled, remembering how he had sniffed the bottle of her shampoo the morning before because it reminded him of her and made him miss her a little less. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go that far again in the future. He wasn't going to do anything else to mess this up he promised himself.

Joey realised there was another big difference today from previous mornings waking up like this and it took him some time to even acknowledge it. He inhaled softly and opened his eyes, relishing the feel of his length pressing against the front of his boxers. He had used to dislike it when he had woken up hard in the morning… usually if it had happened when he was with a girl it could lead to some issues because the girl would assume something was going to happen and normally by that stage he was already planning his earliest means of escape. It was less complicated if he was home alone in bed… it was just a case of taking the matter into hand and dealing with it but, of course living at home with his mother had led to a couple of mortifying times when his mum had walked into his room at a very inopportune moment. Now was different though… now he had the most beautiful girl in the world lying in his arms and if there was any justice he would be about to make love to her but because of what had happened that wasn't very likely.

This wasn't the first time he'd woken up this way but this was the most prolonged erection he'd had since. He wondered if he dared risk trying to touch himself and he closed his eyes again as he slowly moved his hand. He tried not to focus on it, knowing that would only lead to disappointment. His hand made it as far as his boxers and he tentatively pushed his fingertips beneath the waistband. He held his breath as his hand inched closer to his partially erect cock, biting his lip as one finger brushed the head, inhaling sharply at the sensation. This would be the first time he had tried this since the… He stopped his train of thought in that direction but the stray moment of distraction had already had its impact and his erection was disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

He pulled his hand quickly from his boxers once more, feeling much like he had when his mother had caught him those couple of times, humiliation and dismay his dominant emotions. He lowered his forehead to Lauren's shoulder, trying to still his rapidly fraying state of mind. He had been so close to taking a major step forward in his recovery and now it felt like he was back at square one. It was so frustrating and he couldn't help the couple of tears that fell from his eyes.

*JL*JL*

Lauren rolled over as she woke up and she found Joey watching her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked him softly, kissing him tenderly.

"Not too long…" he told her.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, knowing something was bothering him.

"Nothing…"

Internally Lauren sighed but she showed no sign of her frustration to Joey. She rolled away from him and climbed out of the bed, pulling a gown onto her body. "Do you want a coffee?" she asked him as she walked towards the door.

"Sure…" he said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then, okay?" she told him. She opened the door and just as she went to walk through it Joey spoke again.

"It happened again this morning…" he murmured. Lauren looked back at him over her shoulder. "I was hard when I woke up…"

Lauren was back on the bed, kneeling beside him in an instant. "Joe, that's great…" she told him excitedly.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited… it was gone in seconds…" he muttered.

"It's still great, baby… it's another step in the right direction…" She said, her hand brushing the side of his face.

"I guess…" he said, although he didn't look convinced.

"Baby, please don't lose hope…" she said gently, "This is really good, I promise… maybe we could try something different tonight when we get home…"

"Different how?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know yet… but I'm sure we can find something you'll be comfortable with…" she said, smiling at him, "You enjoyed last night, right?"

"You know I did…" he said, smirking because he had definitely made sure she knew how much he had enjoyed last night.

*JL*JL*

Joey was back in his bedroom a couple of hours later. Lauren had gone to get some food from the nearby supermarket – she wanted to cook him something special for dinner tonight. His mum and Alice were out for the evening, as they'd wanted Joey and Lauren to have some alone time. Joey wasn't sure what it was they were expecting to happen but still… the intention was there.

While he had some time to himself he was going to write in his notebook. He opened it and, as he usually did, he read his last entry. It made him smile as he read about how that day had made him feel which he then realised was the reason Eleanor was getting him to write in the notebook in the first place. He picked up his pen and started to write about the previous day.

*JL*JL*

_Sunday 16__th__ September._

_I knew Lauren was going to need me today… I knew she was facing her parents and while she wanted to do it alone I thought it was important that I be there to support her when she got back to our uncle's flat. She's done so much to support me in the past weeks and it's about time I was there for her too. I think Uncle Jack was surprised to see me on his doorstep and I guess, in hindsight, I probably should've called him first. It was totally worth it though because Lauren's face when she walked in and saw me was amazing._

_The two of us spent some nice time together and I comforted her as she was really upset, both from the row with her parents and also saying goodbye to Abi and Oscar. Part of me felt guilty for that, knowing I was the reason she was leaving and I told her as much, although she reassured me that her time at home had been coming to an end anyway and although going with me had forced the issue, it was something she'd been thinking about for a while... needing to get away from the toxic atmosphere of her parent's marriage. Once she was calmer I was also able to apologise for the way I spoke to her a couple of days ago. I think she forgave me… hell, I know she forgave me and I'm so very grateful to her for doing so._

_We went out that evening for dinner with Uncle Jack and I have to admit it was nice to actually go out again. I had been practically living the life of a hermit over the last few months, even spending time with my mum and sister was something I had avoided. After yesterday though, I'm trying to push myself more. I know I need to do this... I need to try and be the person I was before everything happened. Uncle Jack is a really nice guy, I liked him straight away when I first went to Walford and I can tell he really cares for Lauren… and me, to a certain extent. I know Lauren is his favourite though and I'm good with that. She needs someone she can turn to… and someone who can support her when it gets too much. I know I can't always be there for her… and she's helping me with my problems so it's not always possible for me to help her if it gets too much… however much I'd like to be able to._

_Of course the end of the evening was very nearly a complete disaster as we ran into Derek as we were walking back to the flat and I was sure he was going to create a scene – which was the last thing either of us needed. But he didn't say anything… so this really was turning out to be a good day... Lauren and I continued back to the flat and the two of us were messing around… feeding each other ice cream… and we may have kissed a few dozen times. It was good. It was the best it had been ever since we'd met… even though there was no chance of us getting anywhere past first base._

_Well, okay I guess that is a bit of a lie too… as we may have advanced to second base tonight. I finally did what I'd been trying to do the other night. I convinced Lauren to have an early night and then, well, it was amazing. She is so beautiful… and I realise that it was saying that that got me into trouble in the first place but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't. I've said it before but last night… well, I really got to see all of her beauty… well, most of it anyway… we didn't quite go the whole distance._

_I can't lie and say I wasn't nervous about what I was doing which, even to me sounds foreign. This used to be something I didn't have to even think about before… it used to come so naturally to me and now it feels like I'm all fingers and thumbs and more awkward than a pimply teenager._

_Anyway I swear my hands were shaking as I slowly peeled off her clothes... and if they were shaking then, they were shaking even more once she was just wearing underwear. I think she took pity on me then and we were soon lying in the bed. The next bit was even more difficult for me than I'd thought it would be to be honest but Lauren was great about it. I told her softly that she could do the same thing to me although I think we both knew it wasn't going to be everything. I'm not ready for that yet but I still consider this a major step forward in our relationship. I was grateful that we were in the bed as I'm still a little self-conscious of her seeing me. Would I look different to how she imagined I would? Another moment of self-doubt ran through me as she pulled my T-shirt over my head and I knew she was taking it very slowly. She threw my top on the floor and I was pretty sure it was another item of clothing that she would purloin at some stage. My thoughts scattered then as her hands ran over my chest. She was staring into my eyes and I was barely breathing… almost scared to in case I broke the moment between us… or I opened my big mouth and said something stupid._

_I know she'd touched my body before… she'd washed me when I had a bath after the attack but that was nowhere near the same as what we were doing now and even though it would be just a small thing to any other guy and even the old me, but for the me from now, this is huge. It's huge and scary and I couldn't even consider doing it with anyone other than her. She means the world to me._

_She told me to touch her and that was the first time I wished we weren't in the bed… because I wanted to see her. I'd seen her briefly as I'd removed her clothes but I wanted to see more… I wanted to be able to know every square inch of her… intimately. The problem was I wasn't ready for her to see me which was what being out of the bed would mean… so I was going to have to get to know her body by touch alone._

_I ran my hands over her body and felt her shiver in response. This made me feel much better as I realised she was 'feeling' this experience as much I was. I kissed her, her arms looping around my neck and pulling me close as I deepened it. I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me and I was quite proud of myself for only tensing for a few seconds as I got caught in a flashback._

_I won't go into minute detail about what happened between us because, although this book is just for me and I don't need to write it down… I'm not sure I could put into words everything I felt anyway. I do remember the way it felt to touch her… brushing my fingers inside her and ultimately making her come. I'm pretty sure she's had better orgasms and my effort was probably almost as bad as that of a petrified virgin but for me, it was the best moment of my life from the last few months._

_I'm sure Lauren wanted to touch me too… and maybe one day soon we'll be able to do that but I couldn't let her. It would've been too much for me to handle… I know that and I think Lauren did too so she didn't even ask. Neither of us dressed again afterwards though… in fact Lauren removed the remainder of her clothes and she slept in my arms like I had become so used to._

_She got up this morning and I had the briefest glance of her naked body before she put on a robe and covered it up and I know my thoughts about her are true... she is the most stunning person I have ever known and I will always be grateful for the day I met her... even knowing everything that was going to happen afterwards, I wouldn't change a thing if it would mean not having her in my life._

_All in all it was a good day and a second day of happy memories so it's finally starting to feel like I've reached a turning point. Of course I'm sure something will happen that will make me take those words back but for now, I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts._

Joey closed his notebook, a small smile on his face as he put it and his pen on the bedside table.

"You okay?" she said. Joey turned his head to look at her, she'd shocked him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump…" she said.

"I'm fine…" he told her, smiling at her, "In fact, I'm more than fine…" he added. "And that is thanks to you, babe…" He held his hand out to her and she took it, letting him pull her over towards him. "Now did you say something about us trying something new?" he asked.

"Well, I did think of something…" she said shyly, "but you can absolutely say no if it's too much for you…"

"Let's hear it then…" he asked her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could… together, I mean…" she bit her lip, lowering her head but looked at him through her hair, pretty sure he was about to put the kibosh on her idea.

Joey's hand lifted and he pushed back some hair that had fallen onto her face as she lowered her head, tucking it behind her ear gently, "Tell me, babe…" he whispered.

"I thought we could have a bath… together…"

Joey's mouth ran dry. That hadn't been what he was expecting her to say. "I don't know, Lauren…" he breathed. Her shoulders sagged and Joey saw, "I'm just not sure I can be naked in front of you…" he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Lauren was silent, seeing the misery on his face and knowing he was as upset at his refusal as she was. "I have a suggestion…" she said.

"Go on…"

"How about you get in the bath first?" she said, "I don't even have to be in the room… then I come into the room and I get in the bath with you… We don't have to do anything, baby… I just thought that after last night… we could try something else… see if you can ease yourself into being naked with me… and getting used to me being naked too…"

He stared into her eyes and he knew she wasn't pressuring him into this but at the same time her reasoning did make sense. "I'm willing to try…" he finally said, "I can't promise I won't freak out… but I'll never know unless we try, right?"

Lauren wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Joe…" she murmured in his ear.

"Why don't you go and get the bath ready and I'll be through in a minute…" he told her, "I just need to do something quickly, okay?"

"Of course…" she said, kissing him softly on the cheek, "Take as long as you need."

Once she had left the room Joey picked up his notebook again, opening it at the last two days. Taking a deep breath and hoping reading the words would give him the strength to do what Lauren had asked and that he wouldn't back out and end up hurting her even more.

**A/N: Such a cruel place to stop I know... but this was quite a long chapter and the next bit would just make it even longer. What did you think of Joey's notebook entry? How do you think he's going to react when they actually try to put Lauren's suggestion into motion? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... The site is finally working but as there are quite a few, I'll reply to all reviews from the last couple of chapters later this evening.**


	62. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 24

**If only a few more of you had reviewed last night... you'd have had this chapter as a bonus update then... but alas, it was not to be...**

**Chapter 24.**

Joey walked into the bathroom, a dressing gown around his body. He stood in the doorway and watched as Lauren finished filling the bath. He smiled as she saw she'd put bubbles in it. He knew it was because it would hide his body a little. Somehow the fact she had done this for him made him love her just a little bit more… if that was possible.

She stood up and turned to face him, "I'll give you some space…" she told him. He nodded his head and she walked over to him, rising on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "I'll just be a few minutes, okay?" He nodded again. He heard the door shut behind her and he stood still for a few seconds in the centre of the room. He took a deep breath and then slowly undid the robe, letting it fall to the floor, around his feet. He resisted the urge to scratch at his body, feeling the presence of their touch still lingering on his skin. Would that feeling ever leave him?

Taking a deep breath he climbed carefully in the bath. He tried to relax once he was sat in the water but it was impossible as he contemplated the next few minutes. His arms wrapped around his knees as he pulled his legs up to his chest. There was a part of him that wondered how this was going to turn out. He had started to calm slightly and then Lauren knocked on the door softly, "Come in…" he whispered.

She pushed the door open and Joey turned his head to look at her. The sight of her standing in the door, wearing a very short robe pulled tightly around her body took his breath away. She had done something to her hair, fluffed it up slightly somehow… and he was pretty sure she was wearing some makeup now. She looked stunning. As usual. "Still okay for me to be here?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah…" he breathed, his eyes running over her body.

She walked into the room, her hands untying the tie around her waist. She turned her back to him and he watched as the robe fell to the floor. There was that beautiful body he'd briefly seen this morning. She turned her head, seeing him watching her. She smiled softly, "Close your eyes, baby…" she said softly. Joey did as she asked and a few seconds later he heard the water in the bath slosh slightly as she climbed in. Unconsciously he held his breath, tension running through him. "You can open your eyes now…" she whispered.

This time he didn't do as she said, he needed a few moments to mentally prepare for it. When he did he saw she was sitting at the other end of the bath, in the same position as he was. She was watching him and when she saw him looking at her she smiled. "Hi…" he whispered.

"Hi…" she replied. "You okay?"

"So far…" he murmured. He said that but his next actions revealed it to be a lie. Lauren reach for his hand as he scratched the skin on his leg instinctively.

"Baby… no…" she said. "If this is too much, I can go…"

"It's fine…" he said, his eyes wide as he stared at their hands. Her hand was resting on his, squeezing it gently and he focused on her touch instead of the memory of that night. He took a deep breath, trying to relax and finding it wasn't as difficult as he'd thought it would be. He looked up at her face again and she was still watching him. "I love you… you know that, right?" he asked.

She smiled, "You've said it before… but it's nice to hear you say it again…" she whispered. "I wanted to say thank you again for being there yesterday morning when I got back to Uncle Jack's…"

"I knew you would need me to be there for you…" he said, "and I thought it was time I was there for you when you needed me."

"You were there for me that very first day I met you…" she said, her face flushing slightly.

He smiled at her, "that's because I love you…"

"That's good to know, Joe…" she told him. She brushed his knee with her hand. "Are you sure you're happy with this?"

"Of course I am…" he said. He was much more relaxed now and Joey nodded his head, getting slightly distracted. "Yes, this is fine," he told her softly, his eyes travelled over her face and then lower. Her breasts were hidden from his view by the bubbles she had put in to hide his modesty which he found frustrating. He could see the rise and fall of her chest though as she breathed and the top of her breasts would become visible above the water for the briefest of seconds. He raised his eyes back to hers and saw her watching him. "Sorry," he whispered as an apology.

"You're allowed to look, Joe," she told him, "In fact, I'll tell you a secret, you're allowed to do more than look," she smiled at him as she spoke.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "It's a little hard to touch you when you're all the way over there," he told her softly.

"Do you want me to come closer?" she whispered.

"Yes," he nodded his head again. She shifted in the bath, leaning forward to kneel in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Is this okay?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Yes," he tore his eyes away from her hands as she leant towards him, her lips touching his lightly… The kiss was pretty intense… more than Joey had expected and he could see that Lauren was feeling the same as they pulled apart. He lifted his hand and brushed the side of her face, "Would I be pushing my luck if I told you, you were beautiful?" he asked her carefully, not wanting to tread on dangerous territory again. She shook her head. "You really are… I've never met another girl as beautiful as you…" he whispered, his face turned red as he lowered his eyes self-consciously, catching a clear view of her breasts. He looked back up at her face, "You'd better not tell Al I said that… I've spent the whole of my life telling her she's the most beautiful girl in the world…"

"I'm hoping you don't do this with her, Joe…" Lauren giggled.

He smirked at her, "Funny girl…"

She shrugged, "It's why you love me…" she said.

"One of many reasons," he breathed. Lauren leant her arms on his knees, kissing him gently. She leant forward as she kissed him and without even thinking about it Joey reached for her body, his fingers grazing up her side tenderly.

"Joe…" she breathed into his mouth.

"Sorry…" he said, pulling his hand away from her quickly.

"Hey," she said, "You don't need to apologise…" She reached for his hand, grabbing it and pulling it back towards her, "I like it when you touch me…" she whispered, "Did you not realise that last night, baby?"

"Yeah, I did…" he said, his eyes lowering to where his hand was now cupping her boob. He moved his other arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you sure, Joe?" Lauren whispered.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, moving his legs and pulling her onto his lap. He remembered he was naked as he held her close to him and for a second he froze but Lauren leant her head against him and then kissed his chest softly and he relaxed again. They sat in silence for several minutes and Joey could see Lauren was thinking about something. "What is it, babe?" he asked her.

"Can I touch you?" she whispered. He tensed beneath her and she realised how that had sounded. "I don't mean like that… I want to touch your body… I want to run my hand over your chest… but I don't want to freak you out." He relaxed and Lauren lifted her head, looking at his face.

"Okay…" he breathed. She smiled at him and then leaned back against him. He held his breath as she lifted her hand and laid it gently on his chest, directly above his heart, which was currently racing. Her fingers traced a tentative pattern over his chest, her eyes following the movement. Joey slowly released his breath, concentrating on the sensations her soft touch was creating. He had to admit it felt pretty good and maybe, just maybe he was starting to enjoy this. His arms tightened perceptively around her and he kissed the top of her head. He loved this girl so fucking much.

*JL*JL*

There was a slight moment of awkwardness as they made to get out of the bath. Lauren got out first and Joey couldn't help but look at her body as she did. She caught him looking and slapped his arm, frowning at him but at the same time there was a smile on her face. She wrapped a towel around her body, glancing at him over her shoulder before leaving the room. Joey sat where he was for a second or two but then pushed himself upright and slowly climbed out of the bath. He quickly pulled a towel around his waist, feeling vulnerable and exposed before that.

"Joey, do you know where…?" Lauren said as she walked back into the room. She stopped as she saw him, "Sorry, I thought you would still be in the bath…" she whispered, "I was looking for my moisturiser…" She saw it on the side, near the sink and she walked over and grabbed it, leaving the room as quickly as she had entered it.

Joey stood frozen by the bath, trying to push away the sense of panic he was feeling. He was relieved he had his towel around his body when she walked in. He grabbed another towel and used it to dry his upper body. He then threw it around his shoulders and turned back to the bath, pulling out the plug and watching the water as it drained away. He washed away the bubbles that lingered in the bottom of the bath and then picked up the gown he'd dropped on the floor earlier. He picked up Lauren's things too and walked out of the room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren hadn't been in the bedroom when he walked into it so he took his time to get dressed. His thoughts were on what had happened in the other room and how much he had surprised himself by not freaking out. Even though he had agreed to it, he had thought, when push came to shove, he would stop it… he wouldn't be able to go through with what Lauren had wanted. He was pleased he had been able to though. He had watched her face throughout and she had enjoyed him touching her, he had heard a moan slip from her throat as he cupped her breast. He had seen the soft smile on her face as she had leant against him, her hand running over his chest. Yes, okay in an ideal world he would've become aroused from it… and in the scheme of things what they'd done had been nothing really… but for Joey it was another big step for him. It was another happy memory to write in his book. That was three days in a row.

**A/N: Wow, several stress free chapters in a row... Joey's recovery seems to be progressing nicely, doesn't it? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	63. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Joey walked down the stairs, trying to work out where Lauren was. He heard noise coming from the kitchen and walked to it, finding Lauren peeling and slicing potatoes. "What are you doing?"

"Making you dinner." She told him with a smile, putting the slices of potato in a bowl of water.

"Do you want me to do anything?" he asked.

"Nope… this is my treat…" she replied.

Joey stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, watching as she put the potatoes to one side and washed her hands. "What are you making?"

"Well those are chips…" she said, gesturing towards the potato slices. "And I'm just about to start on the pudding…"

"Which is?"

"Strawberry and almond crumble." She said, smiling at him softly.

"I don't think I've had that before… but I'll give it a try…" He watched as she pulled out a punnet of strawberries and began to hull them with precision. He sat the other side of the table from Lauren and saw her put the fruit in a pie dish. She added sugar, almonds and some vanilla extract, biting her lip as she poured the last ingredient in. She used a mixer to prepare the crumble topping and then tipped it over the strawberries. She then put the dish to one side and washed her hands again.

She glanced at her boyfriend and saw him staring at her, "I'll put the crumble in the oven just before we eat the main meal."

"So what's going with the chips?"

"Steak," she said, a soft smile on her face. Joey smiled at her broadly as he loved steak. She prepared the meat by seasoning it and then putting it to one side. She began to heat some oil in a pan and then started to clear up the mess she'd made and got the plates out. She turned the oven on for the crumble and then turned back to Joey. "I was going to do salad with the steak and chips… is that okay?" she asked.

"Sounds amazing…" he told her.

"I got you some beer, baby… you should have one…" she told him as she began to get the salad ready.

"It's fine…"

She paused what she was doing and stared at him, "You don't have to miss out just because I can't drink…" she reminded him softly.

"I don't mind…" She didn't say anymore but Joey could see a frown deepening on her forehead. When she turned from him to check the oil he also didn't miss her hand brushing her face. "If I have a beer, I'll feel bad if I kiss you later…" he said quietly, hating that he had made her cry again.

"If?" she asked.

"When…" he said, smiling slightly.

"No beer it is then," she murmured.

There was silence as she finished getting the meal ready, cooking the steak and then allowing it to rest. The chips went into the pan of oil and she put the crumble into the oven, setting the timer. Soon enough she was dishing up the food onto two plates and then she placed one in front of Joey and sat opposite him.

"This looks fantastic, babe." Joey told her.

"It's not much…" she said, her face flushing.

Again there was silence as they both ate their main meal, the odd moan from Joey as he savoured the food. Once the food was over, they both cleared up the dishes and Lauren took the crumble out of the oven to stand for a few minutes. She was just walking over to the fridge when Joey grabbed her and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately and taking her breath away. "Thanks, Lauren…" he told her in a whisper.

Her face flushed and she smiled at him. "You're welcome, baby." She pulled away from him and walked over to the fridge, "Do you want dessert?" she asked.

"I think I could be tempted…" he said and Lauren smiled, hearing the hidden meaning in his words.

*JL*JL*

Later that evening they were both stuffed from their meal and Joey had rewarded Lauren with several heated kisses as a thank you. They were both now in the lounge, determined to take advantage of the quiet house. Joey had suggested something to her quietly a few minutes earlier and Lauren was staring at him, studying his face carefully. "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked Joey as he crouched in front of the DVD player, putting the disc into the machine.

He stood back up, shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea, babe… but it's worth a try, right?" he told her, heading back to the sofa.

"I guess…" she whispered. He sat beside her, his arm resting on her shoulders, pulling her close as the disc started. "Are you sure your mum and sister aren't going to be back?" she asked him.

"Absolutely definite, babe. Mum said they would be gone until late… and we probably wouldn't see them until the morning…" he said, turning his head and kissing her temple tenderly.

He pressed play and corny cheesy background music filtered into the room. Lauren watched for a couple of minutes, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the film continued. After half an hour she turned her head and rested her forehead on his chest. "Is this working?" she asked, "is it turning you on?"

He doesn't say anything for several seconds before murmuring, "No…" He reached for the remote control and paused the film they were watching. Lauren lifted her head and looked at his face, mortification written across her own.

"I can't watch anymore…" she told him, "I'm sorry… I know you wanted us to do this together… but watching them on the screen like that… it's not really making me feel any better…" she whispered, "You can continue to watch it if you want… and I hope it does something… but I'm going to go up to our room…" she told him gently. Lauren got to her feet and made her way to the door of the room. She kind of hoped he would stop her but he didn't and as she walked out of the room and headed up the stairs to their room she heard the porn film start up again. She stopped walking and leant against the wall on the stairs, closing her eyes as she heard the soft moaning from the TV screen filter into her ears. She hadn't thought watching that would have that effect on her… that instead of making her feel horny it would have the complete reverse effect… but it had. She moved quickly up to their bedroom and it wasn't long before she was lying in bed, in her pyjamas, her eyes closed as she waited for him to come back up to their room.

*JL*JL*

Joey opened the door to their room and he saw the bedside lamp on, lighting the room softly as Lauren slept in the bed. He stripped off his clothing and changed into his usual night-time attire – well, usual for the last couple of months anyway. He climbed into the bed, moving to lie behind her, an arm wrapping around her body. He lay in silence, his thoughts wild as he saw snippets of the film in his mind.

"Did it work?" she suddenly whispered, making him jump because he'd thought she was asleep.

"No…" he murmured, annoyed that his body hadn't responded to anything he'd seen. He knew it had been a long shot but he'd really hoped it would have some impact on him, even if it was just a twitch. But no, nothing at all… and now he was frustrated… not with Lauren… but with his own body's inability to react.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad…?" she whispered into the dimly lit room.

"You are?" he said, not sure how to take her words.

She turned in his arms and pressed herself against his body, "there's a part of me that likes the fact they couldn't get you to respond…" she breathed into his neck, kissing him softly. "We were silly to think it would work, Joe… you don't need that on a TV screen…" she breathed into his ear, "there is nothing a porn film is going to give you, Joe… that I can't…" she murmured. She tugged his ear lobe into her mouth, hearing his breath quicken at her action. Her hand ran down his chest, slipping under his T-shirt and grazing the toned muscles beneath.

"Lauren…" he whispered, his voice shaking. His hand stopped hers as it began to move lower, "don't…" he asked her softly, "not tonight… please…"

"Okay…" she said, pushing her emotions down as she felt disappointed by his rejection. This wasn't the first time she'd tried this but each time it had the same result. She wondered if he would ever let her touch him… it was all she wanted to do… she wanted to touch him… stroke him… make him come… She knew she could do it… she could make him react if he let her do it. She moved her hand back up his chest, still touching his skin beneath his T-shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder again, breathing in his scent and feeling him relax against her.

"I'm sorry…" he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" she breathed. "I never want to do something you aren't comfortable with, okay…" she told him, "I promise you, we'll get there, Joe… I know it…" she added.

**A/N: What's the saying... one step forward and a couple of steps back... I think that applies here, don't you? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	64. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 26

**Right, here's tonight's update. Hopefully there won't be any issues with the site tonight...**

**Chapter 26.**

Lauren opened her eyes, hearing the soft steady sound of Joey's breath in her ear. She knew he was still asleep so she didn't move too much. She was aware his sleep pattern had been disrupted since the attack and some nights he barely slept at all. She'd grown accustomed to sleeping in his arms and she found she slept better with him than she had before she met him. She guessed it was part of loving him. Quite often they would end up lying like they were now, her cocooned in his arms, her back to his chest. The other position that was common was her lying with her head on his chest. The only time she had been apart from him since he came to her after the attack was when she'd gone back to Walford and she hadn't slept that well those nights. She knew it wasn't something she wanted to experience again.

Most mornings Joey woke before her but today she was first and she was greeted by a very pleasant feeling pressing against her bum. It was the first time she had felt him with an erection and she was impressed by the size of what she could feel. Who knew he was packing that much? All those times she'd seen him in various states of undress since she'd met him she'd never actually looked _at_ him… knowing Joey wouldn't be comfortable with that… but now she didn't have to look she could feel him… and although he wasn't fully erect, what she could feel was… plentiful…

She wanted to touch him but she knew it would be a bad idea so instead she lay where she was and enjoyed the experience of lying with her boyfriend. She was pretty sure as soon as he woke up his arousal would go… it usually did so this was the first time she'd really been aware of it, having been asleep the other times… or in the process of waking.

She felt Joey stir behind her, his arms tightening around her waist as he pressed his body closer behind her. She bit her lip and swallowed a moan as his erection dug further into her bum, already fading away to nothing. She doubted Joey would even be aware of it by the time he was fully awake.

"Morning…" he said and sure enough his erection had completely dissipated.

"Hey Joe…" she whispered, turning in his arms to face him. "You had an erection, baby…" she told him softly, hoping he saw it as a good thing, "when I woke up…" she added in a whisper. He stared into her eyes.

"Did it last long?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"A few minutes… it wasn't fully erect… but it was a start, Joe…" she stared into his eyes and saw the swirling emotions in them. "Look on the positive side, baby…" she whispered.

"What positive side?" he asked, sounding really glum.

"Your body reacted naturally…"

"So it's my mind that's stopping me getting hard? Well that's just fantastic, isn't it? It turns out we're only going to be able to have sex when I'm asleep…" He rolled away from her, staring up at the ceiling.

"Joe… don't think like that, please…" she whispered. "This is all part of the recovery process, you know that…" she tried to reassure him. "It proves one thing though, Joe… it proves that everything down there is all working…"

"Yeah, it's just my brain that fucked…" he muttered, flinching at his own choice of words.

Lauren moved closer to him and stretched her neck, kissing the corner of his jaw and then along it until she reached his mouth. "Don't overthink it, baby… please…" she whispered, kissing him deeply.

"It's hard not to… I want it to happen so much… I want to be able to have a normal relationship with you…" he told her.

"We do have a normal relationship… we just don't have sex… yet," she said, "and that is perfectly fine… sex isn't everything, Joe and I like the fact that we're getting to know each other first." She smirked at him then, "Do you know what I like even more…?" she asked. He shook his head. "I like the fact that your body reacts to holding me in your arms… and that stupid movie we watched last night had no effect on you whatsoever… it makes me feel pretty fantastic actually…" She kissed him softly and felt him respond after a few seconds, rolling her over onto her back and running a hand up the side of her body, grazing the side of her breast. Both of them were short of breath as they pulled apart and Lauren looked up at her boyfriend, "See, that seemed pretty normal to me, right?" she whispered, "There is nothing about us that isn't normal, baby… we just haven't got to the sex bit yet…" she told him. "We will get there… I'm sure of it…"

**A/N: Lauren seems think her boyfriend is... adequately sized... **** but Joey is still freaking out about the way his body is or isn't reacting. Did you like how Lauren tried to convince him she didn't mind? SEND ME A REVIEW. There will no more updates until Tuesday, I'm afraid... Eastendersfan444 is coming to stay for a long weekend and we're going to be busy girls... so BACK NEXT WEEK! Laters xx**


	65. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 27

**HELLO! I'm back, after a few lovely days with Eastendersfan444... To recap from the last chapter, ****Lauren seems think her boyfriend is... adequately sized... ****and Joey is still freaking out about the way his body is or isn't reacting. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 27.**

Lauren woke up a couple of mornings later… things were easier between her and Joey now and she was pleased they were going through a lighter patch. Of course, the next few days were going to be a test. Today was the first test… more for Lauren than Joey to be honest but it could potentially impact on him too. Today Lauren was starting college. She was going back to do her A-Levels. She'd chosen to do Art again and was also doing Art History and Graphic Design. She was starting the courses late too so that was adding to the difficulty she faced and each subject was going to be a lot of work so it was going to be a challenge for her and it would mean less time for her to spend with Joey which could hurt him and their relationship too.

The second test on their horizon was Joey getting his STI re-test results and having the 90-day tests after the attack. That was going to be later in the week and Lauren could already tell Joey was getting tense about it. She wanted to be there for him when he went back to the SARCs clinic but until she went to college today and found out her schedule of classes she wouldn't know for certain if that was possible. She also had to sort out times for catching up on the weeks she'd missed but she really hoped she would get the chance to be there. She was also planning on going to one of the group counselling sessions after college tonight. She still wasn't sure it was the right thing for her and she hadn't told Joey yet either. She was going to tell him later that evening. After she'd been to the meeting, wanting to know how she felt about it before she said anything.

Joey was still asleep and Lauren turned towards him, snuggling into his body and feeling his hand settling on her bum… an action which made her smile. Just a few minutes more before she needed to get up and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was exhausted as she left college. The day had taken much more out of her than she had thought it would and she just wanted to go home. She knew she was supposed to be going to the group for people in her situation but she was just too exhausted. She sighed, knowing if she didn't go tonight she would always find an excuse not to go… and she wanted to know if meeting people like her would help her at all. She walked out of the building and was surprised to see Joey standing a few feet away from her. "What are you doing here, baby?" she asked as she reached him, wondering if she should broach the subject of where she was planning on going to him.

"I just finished a session with Eleanor and I was nearby so I thought I'd come and meet you and then maybe we can go for a coffee or something and you could tell me about how your day went." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and taking her bag from her.

"I like that idea a lot…" she whispered. She looked down at her hands before looking back up at his face. "I was planning on going to one of the group meetings that Eleanor recommended to me…" she admitted softly.

"You hadn't said anything…" he said, frowning as he studied her face.

"I was going to this evening… once I'd been to it. I'm still not sure about it myself yet… I thought I should give it a go… see if I get anything from it…" she told him in a whisper.

"Am I still making you unhappy?" he whispered, his face flushing as he asked her.

"No, Joe… I don't feel the way I did when I went to see Eleanor that time, I just want to know what's what… and then if I do need something else to turn to, I have that option open to me…" she said and she saw him relax slightly at her words. "Why don't I go to the meeting and then we go for a coffee after… I can then tell you about it and about my day as well…" she suggested.

"What do I do while you're at the meeting?" he said.

"It's only an hour… maybe you could go to the shops… I know there are a couple of things we need at home? I can meet you at a coffee shop…" she said, staring at him to see if he was going to freak out. His going to the supermarket would be a big step for him.

"I can do that…" he eventually whispered.

They walked away from the college and separated at the supermarket, Lauren having made a note in his phone of what they needed to get and she watched for a few seconds as he walked into the store, seeing the tension in his stance. She turned and continued towards the community centre down the road, trepidation building inside her the closer she got. She took a deep breath and walked through the door, stepping into the unknown.

*JL*JL*

Joey glanced up as she walked into the coffee shop they'd agreed on just over an hour earlier. She relaxed slightly as she saw the bags of shopping sitting on one of the chairs at the table. He smiled at her and she stopped at the counter and placed an order. She turned her head to look at him as she stood waiting. Despite the challenge he'd just faced he seemed lighter today than he had been when she left the house that morning. She had to admit how he was this morning had seriously made her doubt going to college but Sarah had encouraged her to go; knowing she needed to start getting her own life in order. She walked over with a tray to where he sat, a mug for her and a replacement for him. She also had a plate on the tray which had a slice of cake on it and two forks. "You look tired, babe?" he said as she unloaded the tray and then sat opposite him.

"It's been a long day…" she said before taking a sip from one of the mugs, closing her eyes as the drink ran down her throat. "Oh, that is good… I'm going to have to remember this place…"

Joey passed her one of the forks and took a small piece of the cake on his own fork. "I bet you forgot lunch as well, eh?" he said.

Lauren blushed, "How did you know?"

Joey smiled, "I just know you…" he said quietly. Her blush deepened and she smiled at him shyly.

"How was it with Eleanor today?" she asked him quietly as they continued to eat the cake and drink their coffees.

"It was okay… we just talked through how I'd been coping since our last meeting." Joey said, "I told her I'd had a few good days…" Lauren's smile grew, remembering the days he was referring to.

"See… that's really good, right?" she said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand with hers.

"How did your meeting go?" he asked her softly.

"Better than I thought it would. There were a few people there and two of them spoke about problems they were having. There was a counsellor there too and he was able to give them advice, other people there offered suggestions too… it was a nice relaxed atmosphere there and although I don't think I'm going to go there often, it's nice to know it's there if I need it."

"I'm glad you found it helpful, babe," He whispered, "So we're going to have a good week then, hopefully. I just need to get through the other appointment now…" he said quietly.

"It'll be fine, baby…" Lauren whispered. She reached for her bag and pulled out her class schedule. "When's the appointment again?" she asked him.

"The day after tomorrow… half three…" he replied.

Lauren ran her finger down her classes, tension easing from her body when she saw she finished at lunchtime. "I can go with you… I don't have any classes after noon…" She looked up at him, "If you want me to be there, obviously…" she added.

He smiled at her, "That would be nice," he told her. "So how were your classes today?"

"Good… I've got a lot to catch up on but I spoke to my tutor and she's arranging with my lecturers for lessons to catch up. I only have two pieces of coursework to do that I've missed and they've given me until the beginning of November to do them." She shrugged, "I should be okay…" she told him, "I'm excited about it…" she admitted.

"I'm glad, babe," he told her. "It's what you deserve… and what I want for you…"

*JL*JL*

When Lauren came out of the college two days later, Joey was waiting for her in exactly the same place. Lauren could see he wasn't as relaxed today as he had been the first time she'd met him. She hugged him tightly, kissing his neck softly. He clung to her tightly, his face buried in her shoulder. "Do you want to go and get some food before we go there?" she asked him. His arms tightened around her and she knew he didn't want anything at the moment other than to hold her in his arms.

After a few minutes she pulled away from him, her hand brushing the side of his face, wishing she could remove some of the strain from it. She eased his arms from around her and took his hand in hers. She slowly moved to his side and they started to walk along the street, ending up in the coffee shop they'd been in two days earlier. She ushered him over to a table and then went to get them both drinks. She didn't bother with cake today, sensing Joey wouldn't eat any of it. They drank in silence, the lightness that had been present two days earlier completely absent today. She missed it and she hoped the appointment in an hour or so would give her back the Joey she had grown accustomed to.

They walked in a tense silence to the SARCs clinic and sat outside the office, waiting to be called in for Joey's appointment. Lauren reached for Joey and squeezed his hand tightly.

*JL*JL*

"Joey Branning?"

Joey looked up, seeing the same doctor he had seen last time. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Lauren asked him softly.

"Please…" he whispered.

She smiled at him, "Of course I can…" she whispered. "I'll be right by your side, Joe… for as long as you want me to be… I promise."

They walked into the office and took their seats opposite the doctor, "I have your results for the re-test we did the other week, Joey…" the doctor started, "Your results are clear… the gonorrhoea is gone." Lauren felt Joey relax beside her and she also felt much better for knowing the STI had gone. "We just need to do your ninety-day tests now… you remember me telling you about those the last time you were here, right?" She asked. Joey nodded. "Okay, now as you've been told before, given the fact you've already had two HIV tests with negative results, this is good thing but very occasionally it can take up to three months for the antibodies to appear in the blood after exposure so in order to be sure we need to do another repeat test now…" she explained.

"And this is the last one?" he asked.

"No, we'd like to do another in three months' time… just to be sure…" she said. "And at that time there's another test for syphilis and hepatitis." She said.

"When do I get the results?" he asked.

"It'll probably be a week before we get the results…"

"That long?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so…" She told him. She moved closer to him, "Can you roll up your sleeve so I can take the blood from you?" she asked him.

Joey shrugged off his jacket and passed it to Lauren. He pushed his sleeve up his arm and the doctor inserted a syringe and she took several vials of blood from him. Once she was done she put a small plaster on his arm. Lauren and Joey left the room a few minutes later.

*JL*JL*

Joey was very quiet as they got back to the house but Lauren let him brood on it, knowing he had a lot to deal with at the moment and he just needed some time. Sarah was in the kitchen when she walked into it and she glanced up, "How did it go?" she asked Lauren.

Lauren glanced over her shoulder and saw Joey disappear up the stairs. She went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her, "It was okay. The STI was clear…" Lauren said, "and she took the bloods for his HIV test…"

"How's our boy?" Sarah asked.

"Quiet… I know he's stewing about it so I've given him some time on his own… Hopefully he'll speak to me about it later…"

Sarah stared at Lauren, seeing her chewing on her lip as she shifted from foot to foot. "And how are you?" she asked. Tears flooded her eyes once Sarah asked and Sarah rushed over to her, sweeping her into a hug as Lauren started to cry. "Hey, it's going to be okay…" Sarah told her, "It's really good news, right?" she said to try and reassure her, "He's one step further along in his recovery…"

"Then why does it feel like it's getting further away with every day?" she whispered.

"It'll get easier, I promise, Lauren…" Sarah brushed Lauren's face, wiping away her tears, then both of her hands cupped her face. "You just need to be there for him when he needs it… and to remind him of why he's trying to get past this, darling." Lauren nodded but she didn't respond.

*JL*JL*

The evening meal was almost silent and Lauren was watching Joey throughout. Alice and Sarah were concerned about them both but wisely said nothing. Joey barely ate his meal and when he gave up he pushed his chair away from the table and went up to the bedroom again. Lauren practically deflated as he left the room. "Don't give up, sweetheart…" Sarah reminded her softly, squeezing her hand as it lay on the table.

**A/N: A kind of good news/bad news chapter... Good news to everyone except Joey, whose still dwelling on the bad things that are happening. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later with a second chapter... if I can get 15 reviews...**


	66. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

A little while later, after helping Sarah clear up the mess in the kitchen Lauren walked up to the bedroom. She hoped she'd be able to get Joey to speak to her… to open up to her a little. She silently pushed open the door to their bedroom, standing in the doorway as she saw Joey rummaging through one of her drawers… a drawer that contained her underwear. She frowned and wondered what in the hell he was doing. He stopped what he was doing suddenly, pulling one item out of its depths. Some dark purple knickers… a treat to herself after Joey had left Walford, to try and make herself feel better… She had brought them with her because she'd hoped to wear them for him… of course that plan was temporarily on hold but she was still planning on using them one day and she'd worn them a couple of times, on days when she needed cheering up because it made her feel sexy to wear them. It seemed that wasn't going to change any time in the future either, especially now Joey seemed to have a penchant for them too. She decided to let him know she was there as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding them tightly in his hand. "Something you need to tell me, Joe?" He looked up, an expression of guilt on his face that was quickly darkening to red. She strolled over to him and sat next to him… keeping a few inches between them.

He threw the knickers at her, landing on her lap as he tried to get rid of them as if they had burnt his hand. "Sorry…" he said guiltily.

"You don't need to apologise… I just wondered what you were doing with them…" she said, now feeling guilty for making him feel bad.

"I just want to see if…" He lowered his eyes to the floor and stopped talking, "It's going to sound ridiculous saying it out loud…"

"Not to me it won't…" she told him softly.

"I wanted to know if something nice would… stimulate me somehow…" he whispered.

"Have you tried before?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I've thought about it… but always chickened out from actually going through with it…" He glanced at her, "until today…"

Lauren turned her head slightly and saw the abject misery on his face. She didn't say anything for a while but then something occurred to her, "Do you still want to try?" she asked him softly. He shook his head, shame written across his face. "What about if I had another suggestion for you?" she asked. He looked at her but said nothing. Lauren got to her feet and went over to the dresser, opening the drawer again and pulling something else out of it. "Give me a couple of minutes, okay?" she said softly. He just stared up at her and she lowered her head and kissed him on the forehead. She walked out of the room quickly.

*JL*JL*

Joey was still sitting in the same place as she walked back through the door five minutes later. He wasn't looking at her… once more he was trapped in his own thoughts. "So what do you think?" she whispered and he looked up at her, quickly. His mouth dropped open so Lauren was pretty sure he liked what he saw. She walked across the room, swaying her hips slightly as she did so, watching as his eyes ran over her body.

"Stunning, babe…" he murmured as she stopped in front of him.

She was now wearing the knickers he'd retrieved from her drawer… along with the matching bra. She had really splashed out the day she'd brought these but it was kind of a treat to herself for reaching a week without drinking. "I brought these for you, Joe…" she whispered to him.

His eyes lifted quickly to her face, "Huh?"

She smiled at how dumbstruck he seemed to be, "It was a couple of days after you'd left… I'd just gone a whole week without drinking anything so I wanted to treat myself…" she told him, "and when I saw them… I just thought of wearing them for you…" she said. He frowned slightly and she thought about what she'd just said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded…" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes, "Actually, you know what… I did mean it… when I bought these, I have to say I was imagining doing what I just did… and it leading to other things," She said, "but that's not what I'm expecting now… I just wanted you to see me in them… You seemed to like it before because you chose the knickers from the drawer, I wanted you to see me wearing them… I wanted you to know I brought them thinking of you… and there's a little bit of me that hopes you like what you see…" She stood awkwardly in front of him, not sure what to do now… should she go and get dressed again? She made her decision and practically ran for the bedroom door, heading towards the bathroom once more. Everything had gone wrong since she'd walked up the stairs a few minutes ago and she wished she could turn back time and go back to the reason she originally came upstairs.

"Don't go…" he said, his voice suddenly breaking the silence of the room.

She stopped walking and stood where she was. She stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, feeling less confident as the seconds passed. She was startled from her introspection by his arm wrapping around her waist and his hand splaying across her stomach. She inhaled quickly as his body pressed behind her… slightly disheartened to feel that his body hadn't reacted to what she was wearing. She knew it was a long shot but she had kind of hoped that seeing her like this would be the miracle cure he needed… it was a silly hope she now realised. His thumb brushed so softly over the skin of her stomach and never had one small touch affected her so deeply. He surprised her again by kissing the base of her neck tenderly, drawing a moan from her. Lauren tilted her head to one side, giving him better access to her neck and as he began to kiss more fervently she lifted her arm, curving it backwards so her hand was brushing the back of his head, fingers running through his unkempt hair. She could feel the soft tickle of the short facial hair brushing over her skin and she lost herself in the moment as he sucked hard on her skin, another moan slipping from her. "Joe..." she breathed softly and he pulled his mouth from her neck, a sigh of regret leaving Lauren because she hadn't wanted him to stop.

He rested his mouth against her shoulder, his eyes looking down her body as he tried to compose himself, "Sorry..." he whispered.

"What for?" she asked, turning her head so she could look at him.

"I shouldn't have done that..." he murmured.

"Why not, Joe?" she asked him. He frowned as he lifted his head and looked at her. She saw the confusion in his eyes, "Do you think you shouldn't have done that because you aren't ready for us to do that... after what happened... or do you think it was because I wasn't enjoying it?" she asked him carefully.

"I'm ready..." he said in a whisper.

Lauren pulled away from him slightly, his hand dropping back to his side as he let her go. "Baby... I was enjoying what you were doing..." she said as she turned to face him, "I was enjoying it very much..." she told him.

"Oh..."

Lauren stared at him intently, seeing his eyes lower from her face and run over her body, "We could try again?" she said softly, "If you wanted to..."

Silence hung between them, the atmosphere in the room heightening as Lauren waited for some sort of response from him. The first sign he had heard her speak was when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, his hand settling on her bum. He lowered his head as Lauren tilted hers back and they kissed. Joey pulled her closer, her body pressed against his as the kiss deepened. Lauren was breathless when he tore his mouth from hers and she was gasping for air as he kissed down her neck and settled back on the same spot he'd been working minutes earlier.

Without either of them really realising they moved back across the room, ending back beside the bed once more. Joey pulled his mouth from her body and stared deeply into her eyes. Lauren could see something there she hadn't seen for a long time… not since before he had left Walford after those first few days. She saw desire… and the look of passion in his eyes left her breathless. He took a step back and pulled himself backwards across the bed. Lauren stood, watching his face carefully to make sure he still felt the same. He held his hand out towards her and she smiled at him, taking his hand and easing herself onto the bed beside him.

There was a moment of awkwardness between them as they both considered what they were about to do. By no means were they about to have sex… that was still an impossibility at this stage but it would be a big step forward in their relationship… and that was a little scary for both of them. It was Joey that made the first move and it made Lauren smile. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, his fingers grazed the curve of her ear and Lauren turned her face slightly, pressing her cheek into the palm of his hand. She then kissed the inside of his wrist.

Joey stared at Lauren, seeing the love for him on her face. He wasn't sure at this stage that he deserved that from her… he wasn't sure he was worthy of it but he knew one thing and one thing alone. He loved her. He desired her (his unresponsive body notwithstanding) and more than anything he wanted to give her something tonight. "Can I touch you?" he whispered to her. She nodded, not needing to say the words to him… not wanting to stop him by saying something he could take the wrong way. She leant forward, slowly moving to kiss him, giving him time to move away if he needed to. He didn't though. Instead he deepened the kiss as soon as it began and he licked her bottom lip, feeling her open her mouth and then brushing his tongue against hers.

Lauren lost herself in the kiss, swept away by the fact she could literally taste the desire he had for her as their tongues danced with each other. Therefore when his hand softly cupped one of her breasts, his action took her by surprise and she tensed slightly. "Sorry…" she whispered when he pulled away from her slightly. "You surprised me…"

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"You don't need to apologise, baby…" she said. She shifted on the bed and his thumb brushed over the peak of her breast, making her moan.

She pressed her body forward, increasing his touch on her and his hand squeezed her slightly, another moan slipping from her. He kissed her again, his other hand sweeping into her hair and holding her head gently in place. "Do you know how much I love you?" he breathed against her mouth as the kiss ended. She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sorry for how things have been today…" he whispered.

"You don't need to apologise, Joe… I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like…" she told him gently, her hand caressing the side of his face, thumb brushing over his cheek. "And I love you so very much too… I hope you know that."

"I do…" he said, kissing her briefly. He pulled away from her and lay down on the bed, looking up at Lauren. "Come here, babe…" he said, holding his hand out towards her. Lauren took his hand and he pulled her down towards him, his other arm wrapping around her waist and holding her close. Another kiss began and again they both got a little lost in the moment. Lauren's hands resting on his chest, feeling the muscles beneath. One of his hands was on her bum, caressing the cheeks softly over the top of the knickers she was still wearing. She whimpered slightly as his other hand caressed the other breast from the one he'd fondled earlier. Then he surprised her as his thumb pushed under the bottom of her bra and he brushed it over her peak, drawing so many emotions from her. Instinctively he rolled them slightly so she was lying on her back, him leaning over her a little and although Lauren paused marginally, checking he was still okay she didn't try to stop him. His right hand pulled out from beneath her and she sighed into his mouth as his fingers played with the elastic waistband of her knickers. "Is this okay?" he asked as he pulled away from her slightly. She nodded, unable to vocalise how she was currently feeling. He stared into her eyes as his fingers slipped below the elastic and Lauren moaned as his talented fingers touched her tenderly.

"Joe…" she breathed, her chest heaving as she felt his fingertips brush her clit. She closed her eyes and let herself feel as he expertly touched her… Joey seeming to know what she needed before she even knew herself. He kissed her again, his fingers moving further back and sliding over her opening. "Oh god…" she whispered, her hips shifting automatically as he pushed the tip of one finger inside, brushing her inner wall.

He pulled his mouth from hers and stared at her face, seeing the colour in her face rise as he continued to stroke her. He could tell she was enjoying what he was doing and that made him feel good… it made him feel very good indeed and it's only as he's thinking this that he feels a twitch in his boxers. His eyes widen and then Lauren is looking at him and she looks as shocked as he is feeling so he knows he'd not imagined what happened. He presses his lips against hers and she kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair and holding his head against hers. Their kiss deepened, Joey pushing his finger deeper in her, feeling her hips shift as he moved it slowly inside her. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed his body against her side, feeling his cock harden a little more… which blew his mind slightly. He pulled his mouth from hers and stared at her, knowing she would see the shock on his face. "Touch me…" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" she checked.

He took her hand in his and placed it on his length over the top of his jogging bottoms and he closed his eyes as she squeezed him slightly. Lauren watched his face as she stroked her hand down his cock, the tension in his body increasing. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her skin as her hand tightened on him. They were both surprised when he started to throb, coming in his pants after just a few seconds.

The room was silent, the only sound being that of Joey's breathing as he recovered from his orgasm. He kissed her neck in the same spot he had done earlier. His kiss softer this time. He moved his mouth to her ear, "I'm so sorry…" he breathed.

Lauren pulled away from him, staring into his eyes, "Why?" she asked him.

"I didn't last very long…" he whispered, "I promise I'm not normally like that…"

"Joe… it's not an issue… Baby, you've been through so much… tonight is the first time you've had a proper erection since the attack… You got hard from just touching and kissing _me_… what part of that do you think I wouldn't like?" she asked him. "Do you know how much it pleases me that just happened… that it was me who did that for you?"

"You mean that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do… I've never lied to you before and I don't intend to start now." She told him.

He moved his hand in her knickers and she moaned softly. "Do you want me to…?" he murmured. She nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes as he added a second finger. He increased the speed of his hand as he restarted his earlier motion, hearing Lauren moan as he ran his fingertips against her inner wall.

"Joey, baby…" she whimpered, her teeth digging further into her bottom lip, her hips shifting on the bed as he eased a third finger into her. "So close…" she breathed. She opened her eyes, dark pools of desire looking straight into his as his thumb settled on her clit, pressing it hard. She came seconds later, her back arching as her body tightened on his fingers. She whispered his name, her voice breathy, her hand lifting and caressing the side of his face. He lowered his head and kissed away a tear when it trickled down her face as he continued to stroke in and out of her body. Slowly her peak faded away but still Joey was touching her, his hand heating her body and making her feel things she had thought they would never get to experience.

"I love you…" he whispered to her quietly.

"Love you too, baby…" she said, her arms wrapping around his body and pulling him close.

**A/N: Another baby step forward in Joey's recovery. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later... if I get 15 more reviews... as a special treat... a third chapter for the night (to make up for the long absence over the weekend)...**


	67. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Joey slept well that night and it was Lauren who couldn't sleep. Her mind was a whirl as she thought about everything that had happened recently. She watched over Joey as he slept, sleep evading her for the whole night. It was frustrating because she had a long day the next day, with several periods with her lecturers to catch up on the weeks she'd missed. The lecturers were taking time out of their days to help her and she didn't want to let them… or herself... down by not being fully prepared. After a while she pulled herself from his arms, slipping on Joey's robe and leaving the room, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

She made herself a hot chocolate and then sat at the kitchen table and grabbing her sketchpad from her bag. She opened it and began to draw faint lines on the page, her head tilting to one side as she dragged her pencil softly across the page. Every now and again she would pause and take a sip of her drink, staring at the page, deep in thought.

"You okay, babe?"

His voice startled her and she looked up at him. She shut the sketchbook quickly and both of her hands wrapped around the lukewarm mug. "Yeah… just couldn't sleep…" she murmured.

"You've got college tomorrow, Lauren… you need to get some sleep…" he told her.

Lauren sighed, "I know… I just couldn't get my brain to switch off."

"What were you drawing?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Nothing…" she said vaguely, not quite able to meet his eyes.

"Come on… let me see?" he said softly.

She shook her head, "Really, it's nothing…" she said, her hand flat on the pad to stop him from opening it.

Joey leant over towards her, pressing his mouth against hers, his tongue teasing the entrance to her mouth as he tried to deepen the kiss. Lauren gasped and his tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing against hers and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled her towards him, lifting her from her chair and perching her on the edge of the table, her legs either side of his body. Joey pushed himself to his feet, slowly lowering Lauren to the wooden surface beneath her, his body leaning over her and trapping her against it. "Maybe I can help you relax…" he whispered against her mouth before he kissed over her face and then slowly made his way down her neck. His hands weren't idle while his mouth was busy and they were unfastening the belt from around the robe she was wearing. He brushed his hands down her sides, feeling her shiver in response until they settled on her hips, gripping them tightly. He pressed himself against her, wishing more than anything his body would work for him so he could be making love to her. It wasn't though and there was little point in focusing on that now. Instead he concentrated on helping Lauren to relax so she could get some sleep.

His mouth fastened on her neck, sucking on it intently, knowing he would be leaving a mark and he wasn't quite sure how she would react to that. She was breathing deeply, each exhalation whistling through his hair and tickling his ear. He pulled away from her, leaning on his hands and gazing down at her as she lay resplendent on the table. "Joe…" she whispered, lifting her hand and brushing the side of his face.

He pushed himself upright and held a hand out towards her, "Sit up, babe…" She took his hand and then she was sitting on the edge of the table. Joey stared into her eyes and Lauren was caught in their gaze. She didn't notice his hands easing the gown off her shoulders and then his hands were behind her and unfastening the bra she was still wearing. The first time she was aware of what he had done was when both his hands cupped her breasts and she moaned, the heat of each palm searing her skin. "Made for me…" he whispered and his thumbs brushed over each peak.

Lauren's head fell back and she let out a moan. Joey lowered his head once more and kissed her neck softly. He helped her backwards so she was lying once more beneath him and she would release a soft moan every now and again as he teased her body. His hands swept down her body and he started to ease her knickers off her hips and down her legs. His mouth moved back up her neck and she clutched at his shoulders as he breathed in her ear. "Joey, please…" she whined.

"What do you need, babe?" he breathed in her ear.

"You know what…" she whimpered.

"Tell me." He said huskily.

"Make me come…" she begged him.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked.

"JOEY!" she whisper shouted at him.

He kissed her cheek softly, stifling a chuckle as he heard the frustration in her voice. His hand brushed over her body and then eased between her legs, grazing her clit and opening and earning himself a protracted moan from her. Joey held his body above hers by leaning on his arm and he watched her face, seeing her expression as he eased his fingers into her. Her legs had fallen open wider as soon as he touched her and when his thumb circled around her clit her hips shifted. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked her as his fingers moved within her. She nodded her head, her voice failing her as she struggled to deal with the emotions he was bringing out in her. His fingers moved faster, his thumb brushing once over her clit and she gasped, her legs tensing and gripping his hips firmer. He continued to touch her, stroking his fingers in and out of her and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "Are you nearly there?" he whispered to her. Her eyes opened and she locked her gaze on him.

"More…" she whispered, her one word faltering as she struggled for breath.

Joey eased a third finger into her, her body tightening around him and he danced his thumb over her clit several times. He could see she was very close now and he stared at her face, seeing her eyes watching him as she bit her lip. "Tell me how you feel, baby?" he said softly, brushing a fingertip over the tender spot inside her.

"Oh god, Joe…" she moaned, "Feels so good…" she breathed. "So close… I love you, baby… so fucking much…" she added. His thumb settled on her clit and pressed on it harder, the impact clear immediately as her back arched off her table. "Faster…" she begged and he was eager to comply. She fell apart quickly, a silent scream falling from her mouth, back arching off the table again as her hips moved with his hand, easing out her orgasm for as long as she could. Joey drew out her peak with expertise and she was staring at his face intently. She held her arms up, indicating she wanted to hug him. He leaned down to her, slowly pulling his hand from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She surprised him by wrapping her legs around his waist as well, clinging to him tightly. She kissed his neck over and over, moving up to his jaw and then to his mouth. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" she mumbled into his mouth.

Joey lifted her off the table, relishing the feeling of her wrapped around her body. There was a little part of his brain that was wishing he was now making love to her and hating his body and the fact it wouldn't react the way he wanted it to. "Let's get you back to bed, babe…" he whispered to her softly, "See if you're relaxed enough to get some sleep now…"

"My clothes…" she breathed in his ear and he chuckled, glad she'd reminded him because he really didn't want his mum or sister to know what he'd just done to his girlfriend in the kitchen… on the table. He spun them around and sat her on the edge of the table while he retrieved her underwear and his robe from around the room. He then picked her up once more, smiling as she clung to him once again and then he walked them back up to her room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was draped over him some ten minutes later, her eyes already drooping shut. She had a smile on her face that made Joey feel a lot better than he probably should've done. Joey turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I love you too, baby girl," he whispered into the dim room, only lit by the lamp on his bedside table… as he was still unable to sleep in complete darkness.

**A/N: Well I think Joey's method of relaxing Lauren worked a treat, didn't it? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	68. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

Lauren opened her eyes and there was already a smile on her face as she remembered the events of the night before… or a few hours ago really. She was draped across his body and his arm was around her waist, holding her close to him. She glanced at the time and she knew she had a little while yet before she had to get up and she was planning on staying right where she was for as much of that time as she could.

Joey stirred beneath her and she turned her head, kissing his chest softly. "Morning…" he said huskily, his voice deep and sexy.

"Morning…" she whispered. "Thank you…"

"What for?"

"Last night… I didn't say it then and I wanted you to know how much I loved it…" She told him seriously, "How much I love you…"

"You said that bit…" he told her softly.

She shifted on the bed, moving so she was sitting on top of him and leaning down, kissing him tenderly, "I really mean it…" she breathed. "No one has been able to make me come like that before…" she told him softly.

"Don't, babe…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't lie…" he said.

"I'm not, Joe…" she said, staring into his eyes. "I've had a lot of sex over the years and a lot of it was really shitty… most of them barely made me come… never mind got me to react like you did last night… and that was just with your hand…" she winked at him, "think how much more fun we'll have when we actually have sex…" she whispered.

His heart sank and he closed his eyes, feeling the pressure from her mounting with each passing day. He wished he could give her some hope that what she wanted would be soon but he just couldn't do it… but he hated having to disappoint her. "I wish I could say…"

"Joe…" she said, interrupting him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, surprised to see a huge smile on her face. "You're hard…" she told him softly and it wasn't until she said it that he even realised it was true. She shifted on top of him, brushing her naked body over his hard cock and he gasped. He pushed those emotions away, feeling almost guilty for having them. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for it to fade… like it had done every time before. He opened his eyes abruptly, breathing in sharply as her small hand pushed beneath the top of his boxers and wrapped around his hard length. "Relax, Joe…" she whispered, seeing and feeling the tension creeping into his body as she touched him. "Let me do this for you, baby… please…" Her hand wasn't moving on him yet but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Don't you have to get to college?" he muttered, biting his lip in an effort to block the feelings she was evoking.

"Not yet… and this is more important than that…" Lauren said. She stared at him, seeing the tension… and was that fear?... on his face. "It's okay, Joe… I'm not going to hurt you… I promise…" she told him in a whisper. "Let me do this for you… I did it the other day, right?" she reminded him. He nodded his head. "I want to do this, Joe… I want to do this for you…" He looked at her face and saw tears swimming in her eyes. "Let me do this…" she breathed, practically begging him.

"Okay…" he murmured.

Her hand moved tentatively on him and Joey's stomach lurched. A flash of that night appearing in his mind. He froze, unable to even take a breath when, for a few seconds, he relived what had happened that night. Her hand squeezing around him brought him back to the present… at least partially… and he took a deep breath. He was aware of her small hand moving faster on him but it felt like he was in a fog and he couldn't break through it. Instead there were other hands on him, touching him in a way he didn't want. Pain tore through him as he lay beneath his girlfriend and he fought the urge to push her away from him.

"Joe…" Lauren whispered, more than aware he wasn't fully paying attention to what she was doing. She was surprised that his erection was still present seeing as how he was so tense. She wasn't sure how to bring him back to her so she did the only thing she could and she leant forward and kissed him passionately. His hands gripped her arms and Lauren was sure he didn't recognise it was her who was kissing him. There was a little part of her brain that was worried and scared but she persisted, wanting to help him get through this. She squeezed him tighter in her hand and moved it faster, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake. "Come back to me, Joe…" she breathed against his lips, "come back to me…" she pleaded. His hands were starting to hurt her now and she was sure she would have bruises there later today. She kept repeating the words over and over, her hand continuing to stroke him slowly, wanting him to be aware again before she made him come. He moved suddenly, flipping them both so he was now lying on top of her. It was like they were back to that night… the night when he nearly raped her… his hands holding her down and she stared up at him, fear on her face and in her eyes as she saw his eyes staring blankly back at her. "Joey…" she said but it made no difference. Her hand was still in his boxers and she slowly eased her hand out, knowing she'd overstepped the mark and she needed to try and stop this now. "Joey…" she said again, her voice louder and stronger this time. For a fraction of a second she thought she saw a spark of recognition in his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure. He moved above her and she gasped as she felt his erection brush over her, her body reacting accordingly. Lauren saw an opportunity open to her and she lifted her head, stretching her neck so she could kiss him on the mouth. She kept the kiss gentle, softly caressing his lips with hers. Again she felt something from him but it went again. "Baby…" she breathed against his mouth and she felt the moment he stopped and came to above her. His eyes widened as he stared down at her.

"Lauren?" he said, his voice shaking slightly. He went to move away from her and he brushed over her again, both of them gasping, causing him to freeze.

Lauren knew he would try to move away from her now… the past few minutes would've been too much for him. His hands loosened on her arms and she moved them quickly, needing to get some blood back in them. He was still staring at her and before he could move Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the tension reappear in his body. "Relax, Joe… it's okay…" she told him softly.

"I need to move…" he told her urgently.

Lauren deliberately misinterpreted his words and she lifted her legs off the mattress and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Then do it…" she told him softly as she clung to him.

It was her holding onto him like that that fully grounded Joey. Gone at last was the memories of that night and all he could feel was his gorgeous girlfriend. Her legs tightened around his waist and he groaned, "Lauren…"

"You know what you want to do, Joe… follow your instincts…" she whispered, kissing his mouth softly as she finished speaking. Taking a deep breath he did as she said, his body naturally doing what it needed to and moving against hers. His breath left him in a whoosh as he felt his erection brush against the intimate part of her body. Even though he was wearing clothes he could feel her arousal, it soaking his boxer shorts. He moved slowly against her but he could tell his peak was nowhere near. "See, Joe… we can do this…" she breathed in his ear and his own breath faltered. "Yes, baby… keep doing that…" she encouraged him gently. She stared up at him and saw the internal battle he was going through, not sure how she could help him. Little did she realise that it was the sound of her voice and the touch of her on him that was keeping him with her.

"I can't, babe…" he murmured, his voice breaking as he said the last word.

"You can, Joe… stare into my eyes…" she told him, "look at me… keep going… let yourself feel the way you're touching me… feel how I'm reacting to what you're doing…" He did as she said, the feel of the material of his boxers rubbing against his cock and brushing over her clit. Her voice shook as she continued to talk to him, softly coaxing him to his peak. It was a long time before he was close to doing that, his inner demons fighting a battle with his body's reactions but it was Lauren who eventually won the war, her hand brushing the side of his face and along his jaw. He came quickly then, over in a couple of pulses but he felt Lauren's body shake beneath his as he throbbed above her. She was still clinging to him as he collapsed on top of her and she brushed one hand through his hair and the other over his back. "Thank you, Joe…" she whispered, "Thank you for letting me do that with you…"

He couldn't speak, too many emotions swirling through him but knowing what they had just done together was ringing in his head like the bell of Big Ben… they had both come together. Yes, okay he hadn't made love to her… but it had been pretty close… He buried his head in her neck and kissed the skin softly, thanking her in the only way he knew how at that moment.

**A/N: Well done Lauren for helping him through that… For a few seconds I thought we were going to have a reoccurrence of 'that night' and none of us want that, right? SEND ME A REVIEW. Just one chapter tonight, but I think it was worth it, right? Back tomorrow…**


	69. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

The weeks passed quickly from that point. Joey got his test results back – with another round of negative results received which improved Joey's mood a great deal. Lauren had settled into her A-Level courses and managed to catch up on the missed work within a month of starting (as well as keeping on top of the stuff they were currently studying).

About four months after the attack Joey contacted his boss from the club and they arranged to meet for a coffee at a neutral zone, Joey not wanting to go to the club. Lauren had offered to go with him but Joey told her it was something he needed to do on his own… but he thanked her for the offer and asked if she could be home when he got back again. Lauren had smiled, squeezed his hand and nodded her head. She hadn't planned on being anywhere else anyway, wanting to be there for her boyfriend. She and Sarah waited tensely after he headed off, Lauren didn't have college that morning and she was working on an essay… or supposed to be anyway but she was understandably distracted and eventually gave up. They waited for what felt like forever and Lauren was standing tensely in the lounge, looking out of the window when she saw him walk down the driveway. She walked quickly to the hallway, looking at him in concern as he came through the front door. She could see the tension in his frame and on his face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, her head resting on his chest. They stood in silence for some time, Joey wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Eventually he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. He took her hand in his and they walked into the lounge where his mum was waiting for them. "I've quit my job," he told them both softly once they were sat down. "I've thought about it and I know there is no way I can go back there… and I'm not even sure if working at a bar is what I want to do now…"

"Not that I'm pushing you, darling… but what do you plan to do now?" Sarah asked her son.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead," he admitted sheepishly. "I spoke to my boss and he's offered to pay me until the end of the year, as a gesture of goodwill so I have some time to work it out." He said.

"You should do whatever makes you happy, babe…" Lauren said, "and I understand why you wouldn't want to go back there… not after what happened…"

He leant over and kissed her softly, "Thanks babe…" he whispered.

Nothing more was said on the matter after that. When all was said and done, it was Joey's decision to make and Lauren knew he would find something he wanted to do… and loved doing when he was ready to do so.

*JL*JL*

Most mornings Joey woke with an erection now and sometimes one or the other of them would bring him to orgasm… sometimes they didn't get the chance to as it would fade away to nothing before they could do anything about it. Joey found those times frustrating at first but after a few weeks of it happening, he realised it wasn't worth getting himself upset about it… and he should just enjoy the other times when it lasted long enough. A couple of times Lauren had surprised him before he woke and he loved waking up that way… and it made him love her all the more.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey had also managed to spend some more time with Abi and Oscar too… They'd taken them both to a beach for a weekend towards the end of September, taking advantage of the good weather. Joey and Oscar had played in the sea for a while and then the three siblings buried Joey in the sand. Oscar rode on a donkey… for about five minutes anyway... until the donkey had started to walk too quickly and then Oscar wanted to get down off it. He cried for about five minutes afterwards, Lauren trying to comfort him as she hugged him tightly and it was only when Joey appeared with an ice cream for him that his tears disappeared. They had stayed the night at a small B&B. Abi had a room on her own but Oscar wanted to stay in the same room as his Lolly and Joey and at some point during the night he'd crept into the bed between them both, the monsters having reappeared in his dreams and he couldn't sleep without Lolly protecting him.

The next morning Oscar had been quite clingy to Lauren but she relished it, loving the fact she could do something for her brother. She was still feeling guilty about abandoning them… especially Oscar who was still so young… In the afternoon however Oscar and Joey went out on a secret boy's trip. It gave Lauren a chance to catch up with Abi and find out how things were at home. Things with their mum were still tense. Their dad was trying to protect them from it a bit more but Lauren could tell that their mum was having some sort of breakdown. Lauren hoped they would eventually come to the conclusion that the two of them were better apart… like she'd told them when she'd last seen them.

When Joey and Oscar returned they presented Abi and Lauren with a T-shirt each... both of which had writing on the front. Each one stated they were Oscar's big sister along with their name (Lolly and Abs). The thought behind the presents made the sisters smile and they hugged their brother tightly and they also earned Joey a kiss on the cheek from both girls which made him blush. When they went out for dinner that afternoon Oscar insisted they wore the T-shirts and the smile on his face when he saw them was reward enough. They even wore them on the train on the way home and when Joey and Lauren dropped the two of them off at the house (her parents conspicuously absent) Oscar gave them both the biggest hug he could.

Lauren had got a little upset when they left them there and Joey had had to hug her all the way home too... and they'd had an early night where Joey had tried his best to distract Lauren from her sadness. It was an effective plan and she had left him knowing just how much she enjoyed his distraction technique.

**A/N: So this chapter moved the story on a little… small baby steps of progression for Joey… along with some time with Abi and Oscar. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	70. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Just before Oscar's fifth birthday Lauren and Joey spent the day with him. Abi was studying for some upcoming exams but she'd told them they should spend some special time with Oscar anyway as it was nearly his birthday. The three of them had gone to a city farm in Stepney, where Oscar could get up close to the animals. Joey got them a couple of pots of animal feed so Oscar could give it to the animals as they walked around. They had lots of animals there… Oscar was particularly enamoured with the guinea pigs and rabbits. He tried to convince Lauren that he should be able to get one to take home with him and Lauren struggled to find a reason why he couldn't have one. In the end she settled on telling him he should ask mummy when he got home. As soon as she said that Oscar pouted and looked miserable because he already knew how mummy would respond to his question. With a big resounding no. So Joey told him they would just have to come back here again in the future so he could see the animals… and that was a lot better than having an actual pet because it meant he didn't have to deal with all the poop and cleaning out after them. Oscar nodded his head sagely and then told Joey he was very clever.

Then they went to see the rest of the animals at the farm. They saw a big range of animals… chicken, ducks, geese, goats, sheep and pigs. The only animals they didn't go to see were the donkeys… which seemed wise after the beach experience. Oscar had spent most of the day with a smile on his face and he was a good boy for his Lolly and Joey. Lauren took lots of pictures of her brother with the animals, capturing the wonder on his face as he got close to them. The week after the trip she developed the pictures, making copies of them to use for a project in her art class which was due just after Christmas. She also did a set of copies to keep and put her favourites in a frame which Joey hung on the wall in their bedroom.

*JL*JL*

A week before Christmas Lauren was home alone. Her college courses had finished and she was just finishing off wrapping her Christmas gifts while no one else was around when the doorbell rang. Joey was at a counselling session with Eleanor and Alice and Sarah were out doing some last minute shopping. She opened the door and was surprised to see her father on the doorstep.

"Your uncle Jack told me where you were staying…" he said softly, standing awkwardly as he looked at her, "I'd like it if we could talk, babe…" he asked her gently.

"I guess…" she said, trusting Uncle Jack. He wouldn't have sent her dad here if he didn't believe he had something worthwhile to say. They walked through into the lounge and took a seat… some definite space between them.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren…" he said quietly, "I know I say that a lot… and you're right, I do… I always mess up and then think an apology will fix it all…"

"It doesn't always, dad…" she told him.

"I know… I wish it did but I know it doesn't." He was silent for a minute or two. "I miss you being around the house… it's not the same without you being there…"

"Have you and mum not got someone to shout at anymore?" Lauren asked him pointedly.

He stared at her and Lauren could see he looked older than he had the last time she'd seen him… by quite a lot. "I guess that's fair…" he whispered. "I didn't realise that was what it was like for you… and I really am sorry…" he smiled at her when he said that, realising he was apologising once again. "After we saw you last I spent a lot of time thinking about the things you'd said and it hit me, you were right with a lot of what you told us… Not all of it because I have always loved you, Lauren… I may not be the best person at showing it sometimes but I do love you. I love all of my children… Bradley, Abi, Oscar and you… especially you, babe… I messed things up so badly with Bradley… and yes, okay you weren't exactly planned and came as a bit of a shock. Your mum getting pregnant did force me to face up to a few things. It made me realise I shouldn't be with Bradley's mum anymore and I was a lousy father to him… but the damage was already done on that front and I guess I never quite managed to fix it, did I?"

"Bradley knew you loved him, dad… he forgave you for the mistakes you made when he was a small boy…" Lauren said in a whisper.

"Yeah but what about the ones I made when I was back in his life…?" he asked and Lauren couldn't say anything to him in response to his question. "Anyway you and your mum were meant to be my fresh start… and I was really looking forward to being a father again... I wanted to get it right this time. Everything seemed perfect when I held you in my arms the first time. I loved spending time with you… it made me want to come home every day… I wanted to see what new things you'd done while I'd been gone. I guess things started to go wrong again when Abs was born. Your mum wasn't really happy... she had post natal depression... I'm sure you probably don't remember that, do you?" he said and Lauren shook her head, "The pressure on me to find enough money to raise two children was increasing and it got to the stage where I just didn't know what I was going to find when I got home and I think I began to resent it." He was staring at his clenched hands on his lap. "I'm not saying it's your mum's fault… and it certainly wasn't yours or Abs fault either… it was just a lot for both of us to take on. She was very young and I don't know if she really loved me as much as we'd both convinced ourselves she did. I'm not even sure if I loved her as much as I thought I did either. I think she gave me a reason to end my marriage… she was new and different and when it first started it was easy and fun… It got difficult when we first moved in together… and we rushed into it because of you… but I never regretted it, never regretted having you... and I didn't regret being with your mum either… not then anyway." He was quiet again for a while. "The first time I had an affair was when Abi was two… so you would've been four, I think. It didn't last very long and it certainly didn't mean anything. She was the first of many… all of them meaningless and really, they should've told me then that me and your mum were wrong." He sighed, "I always went back to her though… and do you know why?" Lauren shook her head. "You and your sister…" he told her, "I didn't want to mess up being a dad for a second time." He brushed a hand over his face. "I know it seemed like me and your mum always nagged you, babe… but I just wanted you to do as much with your life as you could… I didn't want you to settle for things being the way they fell because it was easier than changing it to something you wanted… that's just what I did with my first marriage... and my second to a certain extent and I didn't want the same to happen to you... I wanted better for you. You deserve to have everything you want, babe."

Lauren stared at her father, surprised by some of the things he'd just admitted to her, "I spent the whole of my childhood thinking I'd done something wrong, dad." She whispered, "I thought you both hated me... I thought it was something I'd done..."

"Oh babe..." Max said, moving closer to her and pulling her into a hug. Lauren broke down in his arms, "I'm really sorry... and I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you if you don't... but I truly am..." he kissed the top of her head softly, his arms tightening around her. "I love you, Lauren, you're my little girl... please tell me you believe me...?"

Lauren took in his words and thought them through as he continued to comfort her. "I believe you, dad..." she finally whispered.

"Good." He breathed, relaxing slightly.

"So what happens now?" she asked him tentatively.

"I'd like it if I could see you every now and again... with Joey too if that makes you more comfortable..." he said. "And I can bring Abs and Oscar with me too... I don't want to stop you from seeing them and I will help to ensure you get the opportunity to see them."

"What about mum?" she whispered.

"I don't know, babe..." he breathed, "I wish I could say something different but I can't..."

"And you and mum?" she asked him.

"I don't know that either..." he murmured. "I did hear what you said to us back in September... and I think you might be right but we need to discuss it properly, you know. And I have to consider what will happen with your brother and sister... I don't want to lose contact with them, do I?"

"Please don't leave it too long, dad... it's affecting both of them already and the longer it goes on, the harder it will be on them both."

"I know... I will sort it, I promise..." He said softly, pulling her into another hug. He pulled away from her and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a small wrapped box. "I brought this with me..." he said, holding it out towards her. "I got it for you for Christmas..."

Lauren took the present, "Thanks dad..." she whispered, staring at the present in her hand.

"I'd better be going... I told your mum I was going to an auction..." he said softly. Lauren smiled at him. "How is Joey?" he asked as they both got to their feet.

"He's getting there... there's still a long way to go before he'll be back to the person he was before... but he's having counselling... that's where he is now actually..." Lauren told him softly.

"I'm sorry for not believing what he said when you told us..." Max said, shame written across his face, "Del just sounded so definite with what he was saying... and, I don't know, I guess I just found it difficult to think that something like that could happen to a man like Joey..."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well, he seemed to be able to handle himself when he was staying at ours... I saw him at your Uncle Jack's gym a couple of times... I just couldn't imagine how he could be caught unawares..."

"Dad, they've charged eight men with assaulting him... and two with rape..." she told him softly. "If it had just been a couple of them, I'm sure he could've got free without them doing anything but he never stood a chance against eight of them..."

"I hadn't realised it was as many as that... I'm so sorry, Lauren..." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, hugging her against him. "When's it going to court?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure exactly..." Lauren said, "They were charged a couple of months ago and there was a bail hearing, they all got remanded in custody and the last we heard the case would probably be some time next year."

"Joey must be relieved..." Max said.

"A little... but he's nervous too... he's not sure if he's going to go to the trial or not... he doesn't really want to face them..."

"Will he have to give evidence?"

"We're hoping not... they have some physical evidence, so the detective thought they might not need him." Lauren told him.

"Well, you know where I am... or Uncle Jack... if you need us, babe, okay?" he said.

Lauren nodded, "Thanks for coming to see me, dad..." she said softly.

"You should phone the house on Christmas day, speak to Oscar and Abs... and me, if you want to..." he suggested with a soft sad smile.

"I'd like that..." she told him.

They both made their way to the front door and Max turned back to look at her just before he left the house. "Derek's left Walford, by the way… I didn't know if you knew…"

Lauren shook her head, "We didn't… Where's he gone?" she asked softly.

"Back to Manchester… some woman up there… I met her once, I think… Kirsty I think her name was…" Lauren was surprised because she couldn't imagine him with a woman… although he'd been with Sarah (which kind of made her feel nauseous when she thought about it). "She seemed a bit clingy to me, if you asked me… but Derek like her…" He smirked at her, "Personally I thought she was a bit cheap, but I don't have to like her, do I?"

"I'm glad he's gone… it'll make it easier for Joey to come over to Walford with me…" Max smiled at her and hugged her, kissing her on her forehead.

He left not long after and Lauren thought about what he'd said to her. She stared at the present he'd given her as it was balanced on her knee… it was almost like a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. She was dying to open it but she knew she needed to keep it till Christmas. It might be the only present she would get.

**A/N: So there was quite a lot of back story in this chapter… Do you think Lauren was right to forgive her dad so easily? What has he got her for Christmas? How will the rest of the family take Derek leaving when Lauren tells them? Will she tell them? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	71. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

When Joey came home that evening he was in a good mood and Lauren was cooking them all a meal in the kitchen. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you have a nice day… get everything done you needed to do?" he asked her, kissing the side of her neck.

"Yeah… I didn't do much… just finished wrapping the presents…" she said softly, stirring the pan gently. "Uncle Jack's coming over tomorrow night to pick up the presents I've got for Abs and Oscar…" she added.

"It'll be nice to see him… it's been a while…" he told her. "Do you need me to help with anything?" he asked.

"No, this is all fine…" she said. She looked at him over her shoulder, "How did your meeting go with Eleanor?" she asked him.

"It was good… she's pleased with my progress, she said. I don't have another appointment with her until the New Year now…" he said and Lauren could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's great, baby…" she said, turning to face him in his arms. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly, deepening it as he brushed his tongue against hers. She reluctantly pushed away from him after some time, "I need to get on with dinner, Joe… why don't you go and have a shower?" she suggested.

"Okay… I'll be down in a while…" he told her, dipping his head again to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Once he was gone Lauren tried to concentrate on the food she was cooking but in the back of her mind was the niggling fact she'd not told Joey about her dad coming round. She'd wanted to but his feelings towards her parents were mixed and she wasn't sure how he would react to her letting her father back into her life. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it either, if she was being honest. And she'd hidden the present from him in her bedside table. She felt bad about not telling him… especially since she hated it when people lied to her… and she knew she was lying… it wasn't just hiding it, she was lying and she didn't like it… but Joey was finally almost back to the person he was when she first met him and she knew it would only take one small thing for him to fall back into the person he had been not even a month before. So she resigned herself to not telling him… at least until she knew how things were going to go with her dad.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was quiet all evening and she wondered if Joey had picked up on it. He didn't say anything to her though and so she didn't say anything to him either. She went to bed that night and it felt awkward when he put his arms around her. The guilt was beginning to weigh heavily on her and yet still she couldn't say anything to him.

**A/N: Oh dear… Lauren is hiding something from Joey. I wonder if he's picked up on it and if he will ask her what is wrong? Is she right to hide it from him? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later with a second chapter... if I get 15 reviews...**

**Will reply to reviews for the last chapter in a minute...**


	72. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

The following evening the house had a much lighter atmosphere. It was the day before Christmas Eve and they'd all finished for the festive season. The doorbell rang and Joey went to answer it. "Hi Uncle Jack... good to see you..." he said brightly. "Come in..."

Jack smiled as he walked into the house, bags of presents in his hands, pleased to see the noticeable change in his nephew. They walked into the lounge and found the three Branning women awaiting them. Jack put down the bags and then pulled Lauren in for a hug. "Hello sweetheart..." he said softly.

"Hi Uncle Jack..." she said, tears welling in her eyes and taking her by surprise.

He pulled away from her slightly, "Actually I've left something in the car... I'll be back in a minute..." he said, kissing her softly on the forehead. He left the room and Lauren wondered what it was he could've forgotten... after all he'd brought in two large bags already. She sat back on the sofa, absently chewing the side of her thumb while she waited.

"I wonder what else he's brought." Alice murmured and Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

There was noise from the hallway and Lauren looked up as her uncle reappeared in the doorway. "Are you ready?" he asked her and Lauren frowned. Ready for what? She nodded anyway and he took another step into the room.

"LOLLY!"

Her brother was hurtling towards her and launched himself onto the sofa, hugging his big sister tightly as soon as she was within reach. He was wearing a Santa hat on his head. "Oscar..." Lauren breathed, those earlier tears reappearing in her eyes as soon as she held him in her arms. She may have even shed a couple.

Jack watched with a fond smile as he saw the brother and sister reunite... knowing that not seeing Oscar over Christmas had been weighing on Lauren's mind. They spoke to each other every couple of days and he'd realised quite a while ago how much Lauren was not looking forward to the festive period as a result. He glanced at Sarah, who'd been in the know about Oscar's arrival and they shared a smile.

"Guess what, Lolly," Oscar said.

"What, little man?"

"I'm staying here tonight... with you and Joey..." he said, smiling at her widely.

"You are?" she said, looking at her uncle and finding him nodding to confirm her brother's words. "That's great, Oscar..."

"And Auntie Sarah said we could have a practice Christmas day tomorrow... so I'm all prepared for the real thing the day after..."

Lauren looked at Sarah, surprised she was in on the big secret. "Wow, two Christmas days... aren't we all lucky, eh?" she said. "What do you think you should say to Auntie Sarah, little man?"

Oscar paused briefly and then pulled away from his sister, sliding off the sofa and walking over to his Auntie. "Fankyou for having me to stay tonight, Auntie Sarah and a big fankyou for saying we could have a practice Christmas day... I's not had many of them... I need the practice..." he said seriously, slightly confused by the laughter his words provoked.

"You're very welcome, Oscar..." Sarah said, giving the small boy a hug and kissing his cheek (which made him blush).

"Oh, Lolly... I forgot..." he said as he walked back over to where she sat, "Abs asked me to give you this..." he said. He hugged her tightly again and then gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Make sure you give Abi the same back, little man..." she told him softly.

"I will, Lolly..." he replied.

*JL*JL*

The family all sat down for tea together, Sarah insisting Jack stayed so he could see his niece properly. Once tea was done Joey and Oscar took Oscar's things upstairs to their bedroom and Oscar helped Joey set up a camp bed in their room. Sarah and Alice were clearing up in the kitchen, refusing any help from Jack or Lauren. This gave Jack the opportunity to speak to Lauren while they were alone.

"How are you, darling?" he asked her, as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"They're good..." she said, smiling up at him.

"Joey seems a lot brighter," he said.

"He is... he still has bad days but things are definitely getting better..." She said, "Thanks for bringing Oscar over here tonight... and for getting them to let him stay the night..."

"I can come and collect him tomorrow afternoon... take him home again..." he said.

"It's okay... we can bring him home on the tube..." Lauren said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course... I'll contact you if it's a problem tomorrow but I don't think it will be." Lauren told him. "How are things between you and Sharon?" she asked him.

"There's no change there... she's staying at Phil's still..." He saw the guilty expression on Lauren's face, "Hey, now... we've talked about this. Our relationship was in trouble before everything happened with you... this isn't your fault, babe."

"Okay." Lauren whispered softly. "What about Ronnie?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, "I wrote back to her… I'm not interested in re-starting anything with her… too much has happened and I don't think I can forgive her for the things that happened." Jack stared at his niece, "How did things go yesterday?" he asked.

"They were good... it was nice to see dad again..." Lauren said softly.

"Was it okay for me to tell him you were here? I'd spoken to him a couple of times and from what he'd said I could see he wanted to clear the air with you..."

"It was fine, Uncle Jack... thank you for helping... once again..." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome, darling."

The room fell silent, "Dad told me some things he hadn't said to me before... things about him and mum and when they got together..." she said, "I was surprised by what he said..."

"You were?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah," Lauren said, nodding her head. "He told me mum had post natal depression after Abi was born... I don't remember that... And he said they both struggled with becoming parents."

"So do you think you'll see him again?" he asked.

"I'd like to..." Lauren murmured, "I still love him... I hate to admit it but I love them both... I don't think there's any going back with mum though... and dad said pretty much the same thing."

"What does Joey think?" Jack asked.

Lauren looked down, "I haven't told him..." she whispered. "I wasn't sure how he'd take the news and I didn't want to push him into another funk..." She glanced up at her uncle, "I'll tell him... just in a couple of days... after Christmas..."

"Make sure you do, babe… you don't want to start your relationship with secrets, do you?"

"I know…"

*JL*JL*

Uncle Jack left the house an hour or so later and it wasn't long after that Lauren took Oscar upstairs to put him to bed. He was very excited… both because he was staying with his Lolly and because it was the practice Christmas Day when he woke up again. Lauren pulled out the same storybook she'd read to him when they were at Jack's flat and read him the next chapter. She was a little concerned to note he hadn't progressed any further with the story but Oscar revealed to her that this was their special story and he didn't want anyone else to read it to him.

She tucked him into the camp bed once he was in his pyjamas and put Teddy in with him. She then read him the next chapter, making sure she did all the voices. Every now and again she would glance at Oscar's face and she would see how he was lapping up every single word she said.

About a page from the end of the chapter his eyes started to drift shut and Lauren knew he would soon be asleep. He managed to last till the end of the chapter and she watched him carefully as she quietly shut the book. She sat beside him for some time, watching him sleep. Finally she switched on the bedside lamp and then walked out of the room, switching off the main light.

She walked back downstairs and found Joey and the rest of his family sitting, watching an episode of some soap that Alice was hooked on. Lauren sat down but she was barely paying attention to it… she didn't really watch it regularly and had missed quite a lot of it recently. Tonight her mind was elsewhere too… thinking of what had happened with her dad the day before and her earlier conversation with her uncle. She was also trying to work out how she should tell Joey and what he would think about it when she did.

*JL*JL*

When Lauren and Joey went up to their room later that evening they both seemed to be a little distracted and when they walked into their room they found Oscar sitting up in the camp bed, crying and hugging his teddy.

"What's wrong, little man?" Lauren asked, moving to the camp bed quickly.

"I had a bad dream..." he murmured, sobbing into Lauren's body as she hugged him. "The monsters came and they told me I was a bad boy and Santa wasn't going to bring me any presents..." he told them through his tears. Lauren cuddled him, brushing her hand up and down his back.

"You haven't been a bad boy, Oscar... you're one of the best behaved little boys I know..." Lauren breathed into his hair after she kissed the top of his head.

"Mummy shouts at me..." he hiccupped.

"Mummy's just in a bad mood... I promise you, little man... you are going to get plenty of presents from Santa..." she tried to reassure him.

"Can I sleep in the bed with you and Joey?" he whispered. "So the monsters don't come back?" He hiccupped again several times as he started to calm down from his initial panic.

Lauren looked at Joey, "Can you go and get Oscar some juice please, baby?" she asked him softly.

"Sure." He said, walking out of the room.

Lauren lifted her brother in her arms and carried him over to their bed, placing him in the middle of it and urging him to lie down. "I'll just go and get changed and clean my teeth, okay?" she said to him. He nodded so she grabbed her things and quickly left the room.

*JL*JL*

Joey stood in the kitchen, getting a small plastic beaker of juice ready for Oscar. He stared contemplatively out of the window, his thoughts elsewhere as the seconds turned into minutes.

"You okay, love?" his mum asked as she walked into the kitchen, jolting him from his thoughts.

He looked at her quickly then turned back to the drink he was sorting. "Yeah, sure... just getting a drink for Oscar... he's had a bad dream..."

"Oh, poor lamb..." Sarah said softly. She looked at her son and knew there was more on his mind than he was saying but she didn't push him. She'd learnt over the last few months that strategy didn't get her anywhere and Joey would tell her in his own time.

"He'll be okay, mum... he's got his Lolly to look after him..." he told her, a sad smile on his face. He picked up the beaker and turned to go. "We'll see you in the morning," he said after a short pause.

Sarah watched him leave the room, knowing her son was hiding something from her. She also had a sneaky feeling he hadn't spoken to Lauren about it either. She hoped it wasn't going to spoil the events of the next few days.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had just walked back into the bedroom when Joey returned with Oscar's drink and he passed the beaker to his girlfriend. "I'll go and get changed..." he said quietly. Lauren nodded, her attention on Oscar as she helped him to drink slowly from the cup.

Lauren put the beaker down and brushed the remnants of Oscar's tears away. "Can you and teddy go back to sleep now, do you think?" she asked him.

"Will you be here too?" he whispered.

"Yes, little man... I'll be here... and Joey too..." she told him, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I should be okay then... and Teddy too..." he said. He lay down in the bed, clutching his bear in his arms. "Is Santa going to visit for our practice Christmas day too?" he asked.

"I should imagine so, Oscar... he's going to need to practice too... he has a lot to do tomorrow night, doesn't he?" Lauren said as she moved to lie next to him. "In fact, you know what... I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped the rest of your presents off at home tonight and then he's got one less house to visit tomorrow... he already knows what a good boy you've been..."

"Do you fink so, Lolly?" Oscar whispered.

"I'm almost sure of it," Lauren reassured him.

The bedroom door opened and they both looked up, seeing Joey standing in the doorway. "I'll sleep in the camp bed..." he said as he put his worn clothes down.

"You don't have to do that, baby..." Lauren said softly.

"I need you to 'tect me and Lolly, Joey..." Oscar said.

"Well, I can sleep on this bed here and then I'll be ready to pounce if any monsters turn up, won't I?" Joey told him.

Oscar thought about what his cousin had just said and then reluctantly nodded his head. "I guess..." he looked at Joey sceptically, "Can I still have a hug and a kiss?" he asked.

Joey walked over to the bed, "Of course..." he said softly, bending down to hug the now-sitting up Oscar. He kissed him softly on the forehead too.

"Lolly too..." Oscar declared and Joey repeated his actions with Lauren, hugging her and then kissing her on her forehead. Lauren watched as Joey walked over to the camp bed and got into it, staring up at the ceiling silently. She couldn't help feeling there was something she wasn't aware of going on.

"Time for sleep now, Oscar..." she said softly and they both lay down again.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was still awake an hour later and Oscar was cuddled up to her… teddy discarded… Lauren was trying to work out if she'd missed something with Joey. He seemed to be distancing himself from her and she wasn't sure why. She turned her head and looked at him as he lay in the camp bed. He appeared to be asleep but Lauren wasn't convinced. She couldn't see his face and his back was to her. She sighed, pulling Oscar a little closer and hoping tomorrow would be better.

*JL*JL*

Joey lay in the camp bed, desperate to fidget and try to get comfortable but he could sense Lauren was awake, watching him as he pretended to sleep. Tension was taught in his body and anger was beginning to build, smouldering and festering in the pit of his stomach. He tried to push it to one side but he couldn't and he knew he had to try and keep her from picking up on his bad mood. He sighed silently, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep. He was pretty sure Oscar was going to be up early.

**A/N: What is going on? Why is Joey in a funny mood with Lauren? Is it going to ruin their practice Christmas? How sweet of Uncle Jack to bring Oscar over for Christmas… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	73. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

"WAKE UP LOLLY!" Oscar shouted, bouncing on the bed beside her. His hands shook her body firmly and she struggled to open her eyes. The room was dark and she knew it was far too early to be up. She also knew there would be no going back to sleep for her over excited brother. Or her.

"Little man, you need to be quiet…"

"But it's practice Christmas…" he whispered.

"I know, Oscar… but it's also really early in the morning and everyone's been really busy… they're tired… they're also not used to a five-year old being around and the early mornings that entails."

"But I'm too excited to go back to sleep…" he told her.

"I know… so we're going to be really quiet and go downstairs, okay…" Lauren told him.

"Okay," he said softly. They both crept out of the bed and left the room, walking as quietly as they could down the stairs. Oscar dashed into the lounge and turned on the fairy lights on the Christmas tree… sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest as he gazed in wonder at it… "WOW, LOLLY…"

"Sssshhhh…" Lauren said quickly, glancing out into the hallway and listening to hear if there was movement from upstairs. She was lucky there wasn't. She shut the lounge door softly and then walked over to where Oscar sat. "Remember that we need to be quiet, little man…" she told him.

"Look at all those presents, Lolly…" he whispered to her.

"I know… wasn't Santa generous…?" Lauren said. Oscar nodded, his eyes locked on the pile of presents. "How about we watch the Rudolph DVD you brought over with you?" Lauren suggested.

"Yes please, Lolly…" he said, clasping his hands together as Lauren got the Christmas movie out of the case and put it in the machine. She started the film and Oscar moved to sit on her lap, leaning against her as they both watched the cartoon. After the film was over Lauren switched the TV on and found the Santa Clause movie on… so they started to watch.

When the second film was halfway through they started to hear movement upstairs. "You keep watching this, Oscar and I'll go and make you some breakfast…" Lauren told him. He nodded and slid off her lap, letting her get up. She went into the kitchen and got him a bowl of Ready Brek. She walked back into the lounge and put the bowl on the table in front of the sofa. "Here you go, little man… careful though, it'll be hot…"

"I will, Lolly…" Oscar said.

*JL*JL*

When the family came downstairs, Lauren took Oscar back upstairs and gave him a bath, getting him ready for his day. She left him in the bedroom and then went back into the bathroom, having a quick shower herself. Twenty minutes later the pair walked back downstairs and Oscar was beyond excited by this point and Lauren tried to calm him down slightly which turned out to be an impossible task. Joey, Alice and Sarah were waiting for them in the lounge and Oscar ran over to Joey, pouncing on him and hugging him tightly. "Morning Joey!" he said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Morning." Joey said in return.

"Did you see how nice Santa has been?" Oscar asked, "And Lolly said he's probably dropped my presents off at home last night as well... so he doesn't have to come back tonight... isn't that cool?"

"Sure sounds it, mate..." Joey said. Lauren sat down beside her boyfriend, glancing at his face with a smile and reaching for his hand. Joey lifted Oscar off his lap, standing him on the floor as he shifted on the sofa, either not seeing or ignoring Lauren's hand, "Why don't you go and get some of those presents out from under the tree?" he told the small boy, "but you have to be careful... okay?" Oscar nodded his head and then turned and scurried over to the tree. He stood pondering for a little while before grabbing a couple of the presents and running back to Joey. "Shall we look and see who they're for?" Joey asked. Oscar passed one of the presents to Joey, who looked for the gift tag. "This one's for Alice, Oscar..." he said. They swapped presents and Oscar trotted over to Alice and gave her the gift. He ran back to Joey and peered at the present with him. "Can you read who this one's for?" Joey asked. Oscar nodded his head. "What does it say? Who is it for?"

"It's got my name on it... it's for me, Joey..."

"It is? Wow, aren't you a lucky boy...?" Joey said softly, handing him his present. "Do you know who it's from?" Oscar shook his head this time. "Shall I help you read the label?"

"Please, Joey..."

"Okay... so the label says... Merry Christmas Oscar... lots of love Auntie Sarah..." he told him, pointing out each word as he said it. Oscar looked at Joey's mum, smiling shyly.

"What do you say, little man?" Lauren said gently.

"Thank you, Auntie Sarah..."

"I hope you like it, Oscar..." she replied.

Oscar took the present from Joey and then tore the paper off it quickly. Inside was two children's book about animals and also a colouring book of wild animals. "WOW, LOLLY… look we can do colouring in together…" he told his sister excitedly.

"We sure can, little man… and we can look at the other books all about the animals we saw at the zoo and other animals too…"

He put the books on Joey's lap and then ran over to his aunt. "Thank you, Auntie Sarah… I really like it lots and lots…"

"I'm glad, Oscar… I thought you could leave one of the animal books here and then take the other one home… then you have a book in both places… and you won't have to keep bringing it back here when you come over…"

"Does that mean I can come over again?" he asked her quietly. "I can see Lolly again… and stay here?"

"If it's okay with your mummy and daddy…" Sarah told him. She glanced at her son and his girlfriend and she turned back to her tiny nephew, "and if it's okay with Lauren and Joey, of course…" she added with a smile.

Oscar spun round and looked at his sister hopefully, "Of course it is, little man… you can come over any time you like…" she said with a smile at him. He was practically glowing. He turned his head, looking at his cousin as he sat next to his big sister.

"Joey…?" he asked, biting his lip much like his sister did.

"We'll see, Oscar…" Joey said quietly, "I'll be back in the minute…" he added, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Joey?" Sarah asked.

"I just need a drink…" he told her, practically running from the room.

Lauren stared at her brother, seeing the slightly crestfallen expression on his face. She moved off the sofa and crawled over to the Christmas tree, pulling out a gift she knew was from her for her brother. "Oscar… here's another present that's got your name on it…" He smiled again and ran over to her, sitting on the floor beside her and taking the present from her hand. She watched as he tore away the paper, seeing the tip of his tongue poking out of corner of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was doing. He gasped as he found the full set of crayons and some paints inside the paper.

He launched himself from where he was sitting, hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Lolly… can I use them later?" he asked.

"I think so…" she told him. For the next five minutes Oscar pulled gifts out from under the tree, distributing them between Sarah, Alice, Lauren and making a pile for Joey. Lauren kept glancing towards the lounge door and after a while she caught Sarah's eyes.

Sarah smiled at her reassuringly, "He'll be back in a minute…" Lauren nodded and smiled but inside she wasn't so sure.

*JL*JL*

Half an hour later Lauren slipped out of the room while Oscar was focused on one of the Disney jigsaws Alice had given him. The two of them were doing the jigsaw together and while he was distracted Lauren went to see where Joey was. She was beginning to worry about him now… and she was also feeling other darker emotions that she didn't want to dwell on. She went into the kitchen and saw the evidence of the drink he had gone to make… a partially prepared mug of coffee on the side… She looked around the room but she already knew he wasn't there. She frowned, confused about where he could be. She turned and ran to the stairs, going up to their bedroom to see if he was there instead. He wasn't there either and she was now very worried. She went back down to the kitchen, after checking the bathroom and looked around the room. The only conclusion she could come up with was that he had left the house although for the life of her, she couldn't work out why.

**A/N: Where has Joey gone? Why has he gone? Is he going to come back? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get enough reviews... so you know what to do!**


	74. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

It was dark when the front door opened and Joey returned to the house. The house was dark and he wondered briefly where everyone was. He opened the lounge door and walked in, reaching for the light switch.

A lamp in the room was turned on and Joey looked up, seeing Lauren sitting on the sofa. She looked at him and he could see she was upset. "Where the hell have you been, Joe?" she said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"I had to go out." He said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He looked around the room. "Where are mum and Al? Oscar?" he asked.

"They've taken Oscar home for me…" she said.

"Oh…"

"Your dinner is in the bin…" Lauren told him, "Your mum wanted to keep it… so did Oscar… but after a while it was ruined so I just threw it away."

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"Are you?" she asked. She looked at him. For several moments there was silence, a sense of anticipation building in the room. "Are you really, Joe?" she asked, emotions starting to creep into her voice.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said again.

"You made him cry, Joey… you made my brother cry… he thought you left because of him…"

"It wasn't that…"

"Then what was it?" she said, getting up from the sofa and standing in front of him, her arms folding across her chest.

"I don't know…" he sighed.

"He thinks you don't like him, Joe… that little boy who adores you and looks up to you as a role model… thinks the reason you walked out today was because of him…"

"I'm sorry, okay?" he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"NO JOEY, IT'S NOT OKAY… SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME." Lauren shouted. "He's a five year old boy who's been made to cry by his parents more times than I like to think about…" she told him, "Today was meant to be a special day… just for him. Your mum and sister put a lot of time and effort into it… wanting him to have a special day with us as a family… and… and…" she stopped, gasping for breath, "you ruined it, Joe… you ruined his day… you ruined it for everyone…" He stared at her. "Well?" she said, "Are you going to say anything…? Why did you leave?"

"I don't know… I guess it was too much…"

"TOO MUCH?" She screamed, "How can it be too much, Joe?" He said nothing. "TELL ME HOW?" she shouted.

"I don't know…" he whispered, looking down at the ground.

"You can't do this to Oscar, Joe… you can't be there one minute and gone the next. He needs consistency in his life…"

"You're hardly consistent in his life, Lauren…" he reminded her, a little cruelly.

"I'm there for him as much as I can be and both he and Abs know I am just a phone call away." She snapped. "And I would be there for them in an instant… just like I would be there for you in an instant…"

"Would you?" he asked, scorn in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean, Joey? I left everything behind to be here with you… what more do I have to do to prove to you how much you mean to me?"

Joey stared at her, intensity in his eyes as silence hung in the room. "I heard you last night…" he whispered.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Joe… I said a lot of things last night…" she was beginning to lose her patience with him.

"Talking to Uncle Jack…" he said softly. He saw the surprise on her face, "I came downstairs when I was helping Oscar with his camp bed… I needed to ask mum where the duvet was I used to have on my bed when I was a small boy…"

Lauren smiled, having not realised the Thomas the Tank Engine duvet set on the camp bed was from Joey's childhood. "So you heard me say I met my dad…?" she whispered, the smile falling from her face.

He nodded, "I want to know why you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't…" she murmured.

"Why couldn't you tell me? I thought things were good between us… I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other…?"

"We don't… I just wasn't sure how you'd react. I was going to tell you… once Christmas was over. I didn't want to spoil it for your mum and sister…" she told him.

He laughed bitterly. "So I spoil it for your brother…" He looked at her, worry in his eyes, "Are you going back to Walford?" he asked her softly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you've made up with your dad… like you want to, so you'll be going back home, won't you?" he asked her, "there's nothing here keeping you from going…"

Lauren froze, staring at him. Did he want her to leave? Her heart was racing and she wished it would slow down and stop the panic from building within her. She took a deep breath, pushing past him and rushing up the stairs. She needed to get away from everything for a second. She yanked her bag from beside the wardrobe and flung it on the bed. Within moments she was grabbing clothes from the drawers, throwing them into the case. Every now and again she would wipe at her face, valiantly trying to stem the flow of tears from her eyes. She knew the moment Joey walked into the room, feeling the tension start to climb immediately. He was watching as she packed and although her whole heart was crying out for him to do so, he didn't try to stop her. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the wrapped gift she'd hidden there the day before. Holding it in her hand made her pause. Forgetting what she'd been doing she tore off the wrapping paper, her heart faltering slightly as she saw the turquoise Tiffany's box she was holding seconds later. She eased off the lid, a small gasp slipping from her as she saw the necklace and pendant inside. It was a silver heart and it was beautiful. She knew even though it was silver it still cost her dad a lot to get it for her and he was telling her how much he loved her with it. She put the lid back on the box and put it carefully into her case. She packed the rest of her clothes, her tears returning as she closed the bag and dragged it onto the floor. She turned to the door, her breath hitching as she saw Joey leaning against the doorframe. He looked as miserable as she was feeling. "I just need some space…" she breathed.

"So did I…" he told her.

She realised he was finally telling her where he had been all day. "Then you should've told us that, Joe… Do you know how worried we all were? Your mum… sister… me… and Oscar was upset and he could tell our thoughts were elsewhere. I just wanted him to have a nice day and you spoilt it for him… for all of us." She snapped. "I know you've been through something awful, Joey… and I know you sometimes find things overwhelming… but don't for a second think you are the only person who is going through this…"

"It's not the same…" he said, anger in his voice now.

"I know that… we all know that… but we've lost the person we loved… you're different to how you were before and sometimes it's difficult to believe that he's ever going to return…" she snapped back at him.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" he asked, aghast at what she'd just said.

"No, Joe…" she admitted sadly, her anger suddenly fading as she looked at his face. "I will always love you… but you aren't the same guy and you don't seem to realise how this has affected us as much as it has you. Can you imagine what it's like for your mum to not be able to comfort her little boy… how she wants to do it so badly but she's scared that you'll push her away and break her heart even further… Do you know that Alice blames herself for what happened? She thinks what they did was her fault because she told you to go home… she knows that if you'd stayed in Walford you would've been okay and it's killing her… And she hates the fact that she believed Derek… that she listened to his lies rather than following her heart and coming back here…" Joey stared at her but his face was blank. She couldn't see any emotion on it and that hurt more than anything else that had happened in the last ten minutes and it flamed her anger again. "And then there's me…" she said, angry tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I've given up everything for you… my home… my brother and sister… my parents… alcohol… fuck, I've even given up sex…" she whispered the last part, not seeing the flash of hurt pass over Joey's face, "and I would do it all again… because that's what you do for the person you love, isn't it? And I do love you, Joey… I've loved you ever since I saw you on that first day… I was jealous the first night at the Vic, watching you with Lucy and it made me feel vulnerable. I gave up everything for you because I wanted to be there for you and to help you deal with what had happened… and all I wanted was you to give up one day and be there for Oscar today and you couldn't do it. You made him cry and the thought of that hurts. It's the one thing I've tried to protect him from all his life… and instead, today I brought it upon him and I'm not sure I can forgive you for that…" She stared at him for several seconds and then walked towards him, pushing past him so she could go downstairs.

He grabbed her hand just as she was about to go down the stairs, tugging on her arm and not letting her leave. "Stay…" he breathed, pulling her back towards him. She shook her head, looking up at his face and seeing a mixture of anger and devastation on his face.

"I can't, Joe… I can't do this anymore… You don't trust me and you keep pushing me away… It hurts every time and I can't take it… You can't keep treating me like this and expect me to stay… you can't keep saying you're sorry and then act the same way… you keep telling me you love me, but I don't always feel it… not when you push me…"

His mouth crashed against hers, interrupting her rant, pushing her back against the doorframe as he kissed her passionately. Lauren struggled against him, too angry with him to give in to what he was doing. He pressed his body against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist, stilling her motions. Her hands were fisted on his chest as she tried to push him away but he deepened the kiss again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and they both moaned. Slowly Lauren's arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer as her anger and sadness gave way to some much more loving emotions. Once she stopped struggling against him, Joey's hold on her loosened and his hands settled on her hips. He tore his mouth from hers, staring at her with dark eyes, "Stay…" he repeated in a whisper and she nodded her head once. "I'm sorry… I'll try harder next time, I'll be better…" he told her softly.

"I know, Joe…" she replied, a hint of resignation in her voice.

"I'll try harder next time… and I'll call Oscar tomorrow and apologise for the way I behaved today… I promise…"

"He'll forgive you…" she said, "He loves you too much not to…"

"And do you forgive me?" he asked her hesitantly.

She tilted her head to one side, "I love you, don't I?" she said.

He relaxed slightly and kissed her again, softer this time. "I love you too, babe…" he breathed against her lips when he pulled away again. "And I'm sorry for the way I behaved today… and for everything you just said…" He said, "I'll make it up to you… to all of you…"

"Just get better, Joe… and promise me that you'll tell us if you're going to disappear in the future…"

"I promise…"

"Good…" she whispered, smiling up at him, "Now kiss me…"

"That I can do…" he said, kissing her again. Lauren moved one arm down his body, wrapping it around his waist and holding him close as he continued to push her against the doorframe. Her other arm remained hooked around his neck as the kiss deepened once more. She moaned softly as she realised what she could feel. Their argument had had an impact on them both and she could feel his arousal digging into her stomach, almost teasing her with its presence. She missed this… missed the passion she'd experienced with her previous relationships but although they hadn't yet done very much with each other in their time together… and even though today and many more before had been difficult, she wouldn't give him up for the world. Even her threat to leave had been an empty one… she'd had no idea where she was planning on going when she had left the room but she would've gone… even if it was only temporarily and it was the last thing she wanted to do… but she sometimes had doubts that she was what Joey needed. Now her doubts were gone. She could feel how much he needed her and she hoped that one day she would get to experience that side of their relationship.

**A/N: That was pretty intense, right? Lauren told Joey some home truths… and poor Oscar… crying on his special practice Christmas Day. And then the end… WOW. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	75. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

Christmas was a quiet few days. After the fallout of Christmas Eve, the four of them trod round each other carefully the next day. Presents were shared and dinner was eaten and then Alice and Sarah had gone for a walk to get some fresh air. Lauren and Joey called Walford, speaking to Abi and Oscar. Joey apologised to Oscar and he promised next time he came over the two of them would play his new X-box game Lauren and Joey had brought him. Apparently Lauren had played it with him the day before and she'd told Joey that it was really cute seeing Oscar playing with the baby tiger in the game. He regretted not being there that day and he promised himself he was going to try harder to beat this.

*JL*JL*

New Year's Eve was another quiet event, the four Branning's staying in and watching the celebrations on the TV. Over dinner that evening Lauren decided it was time to break the news to them about Derek. "Dad told me something when I saw him…" she said, putting down her cutlery.

Joey looked at her in silence and it was Sarah who spoke, "What did he say, darling?" she asked in interest.

"He told me about Derek…" Lauren said softly.

"I don't want to know anything about him…" Joey said, pushing his chair loudly back across the floor and moving to stand up.

"Joe…" Lauren said, reaching for his hand, "It's fine, Joe… I promise…" she said softly. She looked around the table at the rest of the table, "He's left Walford…" she told the three of them. Joey sat back down in his seat and Lauren squeezed his hand. She was watching Alice's face though, not sure how she was going to react to this news. "He's gone back to Manchester… Dad said something about him going to a woman he met up there. Christy… Kirsty… something like that he said. He wasn't sure of all the details." She explained, "I thought you should know…" she said, wondering if she'd made the right decision in telling them.

There was silence for several minutes and then Sarah picked up her glass and held it in the air, "Then I propose we have a toast…" she said, smiling at Lauren widely, "To celebrate the good news Lauren's dad gave us…" Lauren picked up her glass, repeating Sarah's action. They both had to wait for another minute before Joey and Alice did the same. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say…" Sarah said and Lauren giggled. All four of them clinked their glasses together and then they all took a sip of water. They all echoed her toast and the family went back to their meal and the rest of the evening was spent in a much lighter atmosphere.

Sarah hesitantly produced a small bottle of champagne just before midnight and Lauren insisted on them opening it, happy with the water she was drinking. Joey opened it, them all laughing as the cork flew into the air. They stood up and toasted the New Year in, Joey kissing Lauren deeply as Big Ben chimed. Alice hugged her mother, trying not to see what her brother and cousin were doing because she felt a little uncomfortable. She was glad they were both happy and they had each other but she wished she had someone who loved her as much as they were in love.

*JL*JL*

Early in the New Year Lauren was back at college and his mum and sister were both at work. Joey therefore found himself alone in the house and somewhat at a loose end, so as he usually did every morning he spent the peace and quiet writing in his notebook. He'd been writing in it for almost four months now and it was then that he realised that today was the six month anniversary of what had happened that night… not that it was an anniversary he was wanting to celebrate. He should've remembered as he was due to have his final set of tests later that week. It was something he was a little nervous about. It would be the final physical hurdle he had to encounter which was a big step for him to take. Usually each morning he would read his previous entry but today Joey went further back, he looked back to September, seeing one of the first entries he'd made, the day at the zoo and he remembered how that day had made him feel… how happy he had been. Even now he smiled as he read through what he'd written about the day. He read through several more entries and as he did he came to a momentous decision. He wrote his entry for the previous day and wrote in it what he was planning to do. Then he made a telephone call.

*JL*JL*

The doorbell rang and Joey answered it quickly, "Come in…" he said. They walked into the lounge and both sat down.

"I'm glad you called me today, Joey… I was going to contact you today anyway."

"You were…?" Joey asked.

"Yes… we have things we need to discuss…"

**A/N: Just a short chapter… It needed to break here though and tomorrow you'll find out why. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow… Of course I might be persuaded to post it tonight, if I get enough reviews... and I really think you want to read this one...!**

**I'll reply to yesterday's reviews in a few minutes...**


	76. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 38

**Wow, you really wanted this chapter, don't you...?**

**Chapter 38.**

Lauren was walking to her Art History class when her mobile phone rang. She paused, grabbing the mobile from her bag and seeing it was Joey calling her. She accepted the call and lifted the phone to her ear, "Baby?" she said, smiling softly. He didn't speak on the other end of the line but Lauren could hear him breathing. She could hear his breathing increasing in speed, "Baby, talk to me…" she whispered to him gently, "Talk to me, please…" she begged him.

"Miss Branning, are you coming into my class…?" her teacher asked her impatiently as she stood outside the classroom.

Lauren stared at her, the sound of Joey hyperventilating filling her ear and she made a snap decision. "No…" she said, turning and starting to head back in the direction she'd just come from.

"Miss Branning?" her teacher called after her. "You have an assessment to be done…"

Lauren ignored her and began to jog down the halls, "It's okay, baby… I'm coming…" she said into the phone, "I'm coming…" she promised, tears clamouring up her throat and forming a lump as she tried to stay calm but she wasn't wholly successful. She ignored everything else, focusing only on two things, the sounds Joey was making through the phone and getting back to the house.

She was sure she was probably getting some weird looks from the people around her and she more than likely looked like a complete mad woman but she needed to get back to Joey… he needed her.

*JL*JL*

She ran up the pathway to the front door, struggling to get the key into the lock and turn it. The phone was still in her hand but was no longer at her ear. She was outright sobbing now and as she finally pushed the front door open she paused slightly to try and compose herself. She walked into the lounge and the sight that met her broke her heart. She dropped her bag and mobile on the armchair and walked over to where Joey was sitting.

The room was a mess, furniture strewn across it, some things broken but mostly things were just pushed out of the way. She got as close to Joey as she could, knowing she couldn't get too close as she didn't want to startle him… although getting that near to him was physically impossible anyway as he'd barricaded himself in the corner of the room. "Joe, baby?" she whispered, her eyes locked on him as he sat huddled in the corner of the room, legs drawn up to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees. She could see he was shaking and his mobile phone sat beside his body, the call to her still active and she could see a picture of her on his screen. "It's okay, baby…" she said softly, not sure if he could hear her, "I'm going to get help, okay?" There was no response but by this stage she wasn't expecting any. She reached behind her for her mobile phone, ending the call and scrolling through her contacts. She selected one and waited for the call to connect. It was answered quickly.

"Lauren?"

"Sarah, you need to come home…" Lauren whispered softly.

"Has something happened?" She asked urgently. "Is it Joey?"

"Yes, something has happened, but I'm not sure what…" Lauren told her, glancing at her boyfriend and seeing he was still in the corner of the room, "and yes, it's Joey…" she added, although she was pretty sure that question had been rhetorical anyway.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can…" Sarah said, ending the call without another word.

Lauren chose another contact from her phone, hearing the telephone ringing in the hallway but choosing to ignore it. Whoever it was would leave a message on the answer machine. The phone stopped just as her second call was answered and she relaxed slightly as soon as she heard the sound of her uncle's voice.

"Lauren, babe…?" he said softly. Lauren let out a sob, lifting her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sound as best she could. "Do you need me there?" he asked.

She started to nod her head and then stopped, knowing she needed to say it to him, "Yes…" she whispered.

"I will be there soon, babe…" he told her.

*JL*JL*

Jack pulled his car up in front of the house, seeing Sarah doing the same thing some thirty minutes later. He climbed out of the car and walked over to Sarah. "Did she call you too?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded her head, "She said something had happened… did she give you any details?"

"No…" Jack said simply. Sarah climbed out of the car, pausing as she saw the other person, standing just behind Jack. "This is my brother… Lauren's dad… he was with me when she called and he came to see if there was anything he could do…" Jack explained.

Sarah had heard from Lauren about her parents since she had moved into their house… but she also knew her dad was making an effort to be there for his eldest daughter… so she overlooked the fact he was the closest sibling to her ex-husband and nodded her head. "You'd better both come with me then…" she told them.

The house phone was ringing as they walked through the front door but they all ignored it, instead looking at Lauren who was peering around the door to the lounge. "He's had a meltdown…" she told them, "I think he needs to go to Eleanor…"

Jack and Sarah hurried towards her and Lauren sagged into Sarah's arms. The telephone rang again and Max picked it up instinctually.

Jack, along with Sarah and Lauren made their way into the lounge and it was Jack who made his way over to where Joey was still huddled. Both of the women stood in the doorway and watched as Jack sat next to his nephew. "Joey, what's going on, mate? Eh?" he said softly. There was nothing from Joey but it didn't deter the elder man. He hadn't expected him to answer him anyway. He turned to Sarah instead, "Call Eleanor and see if she can see him today…?" he asked her softly. She nodded and pulled out her mobile, dialling the number. She moved into the kitchen and spoke softly to the counsellor's assistant.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lauren whispered to her uncle.

"I don't know, darling…" he told her, "Did he say anything to you?"

Lauren shook her head, "No, he didn't speak at all…" she whispered, tears running down her face. She turned her head when she felt an arm slip around her waist, seeing her dad standing next to her. "Dad…"

"Babe…" he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Sarah came back into the room, "She can see him in an hour…" she told them all. "She's concerned about what might have caused this…" She turned to Lauren. "She told me there was something she needed us to bring in… a notebook. She says he will need it once she's spoken to him and has brought him back to us… she said under no condition were you to read what is in it… Do you know where it is?"

Lauren nodded, "His bedside table…" she whispered.

"I'll go and get it…" Sarah said.

"How do we get him to the car?" Lauren whispered, looking to her dad and uncle for answers.

"Your dad and I will carry him out there…" Jack said. Both men did as he'd said and soon Lauren and Joey were in the back of Jack's car. Sarah joined them, the notebook in her hands. She got into the front of the car. Jack turned to his brother, "Are you going to come with us?"

Max shook his head, "You go… be there for the three of them. I'll sort out the house and wait for Alice… tell her what we know. I'll be here when you get back…" he said. Jack stared at his brother and then nodded his head, turning and getting into the car.

Max watched as the car pulled away from the house. He glanced at his watch and walked back to the house. He stared around the lounge, measuring the damage to the room. He then walked back out of the house, taking the house keys from where they hung in the lock of the front door and headed towards his car. He had a lot he needed to get done in the next few hours.

**A/N: So does anyone have any idea what is happening? What has caused Joey's meltdown? Did anything else strike you as odd about the chapter? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back... well, if I can get enough reviews, I might update again... and this time, you'll find out what has happened... **

**Will reply to reviews to last chapter shortly!**


	77. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

Lauren, Sarah and Jack sat in the waiting room outside Eleanor's office. They had got here about fifteen minutes earlier and Eleanor had been able to see Joey after they'd waited for nearly ten minutes. They were now all sat tensely, wishing there was something else they could do for the beloved member of their family.

The door to Eleanor's office opened and all three of them looked up. "Lauren…" Eleanor said softly. "Could you come into the office for a few minutes?" she asked.

Jack reached for his niece's hand, squeezing it gently, "We'll wait for you out here, babe…" he told her.

Lauren got to her feet and walked over to Eleanor's office. "How can I help?" she asked.

"Joey has some things he needs to tell you…" Eleanor explained.

"Okay." Lauren whispered. She walked into the room with the elderly lady and sat on the sofa near Joey. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked him softly.

Joey looked at her and it was the first response from him she'd got since she got home from college. He shrugged and she hesitantly reached for his hand, hoping he wouldn't push her away. She relaxed slightly as his fingers laced with hers. While this was happening Eleanor had taken her seat in her usual chair.

"Joey, would you like to tell us what happened today to set off this backwards step…?" she asked gently.

There was a long expanse of silence and then Joey's broken voice began, "I read through several entries in my notebook this morning…" he said. "I realised it was six months ago… since they…" he glanced up at Eleanor, sighing softly in resignation, "since they raped me…" he breathed. Lauren squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "So I read the best bits of my notebook and I made a decision…"

"And what was that?" Eleanor asked.

"When the police came and told me they'd charged them all, the detective told me that one of the guys… one of the ones who was there but didn't… well, you know… he'd told them why they did it and the detective said he could tell me if I wanted to know. I told him I didn't want to know then so he'd said if I ever changed my mind, I just had to call him…"

"Why didn't you tell me, baby?" Lauren whispered.

"There wasn't anything to tell you… not really…" he said. "Anyway, this morning I decided I wanted to know so I gave him a call…" He took a deep breath. "He came over and he told me what the guy had said… It hurt to hear…"

"What did he say?" Eleanor asked in interest, seeing her patient falter slightly.

"He told me that they did it because they were angry with me… I'd refused to serve them their drinks because they were too drunk and were causing trouble. Then I got them thrown out of the club and they were furious." He paused and Lauren edged a little closer, her free hand resting on his knee, it gave Joey the strength to continue. "The detective then told me that once they were outside tempers flared and they decided that someone like me shouldn't have so much power… so they did it to prove to me I wasn't as powerful as I thought I was… to knock me down a peg or two," He looked at Lauren and she saw the tears on his face. "They wanted me to feel weak…" He bit his lip, "and they succeeded, didn't they?"

"It's okay, baby… you don't have to see them ever again, do you?" she said.

Joey's face paled and he bit his lip, "When the detective arrived he told me he was planning on calling me… he said there was something we needed to discuss…" Joey said. "He told me that the preliminary hearings had begun and the defence lawyers managed to get some of the evidence thrown out… the judge has decided that the DNA evidence they had is now inadmissible…" he murmured.

"What does that mean, Joe?" Lauren asked him softly.

"It means if they want to get decent sentences for them… I'm going to have to give evidence…" he said in a whisper. "I'm going to have to be there, I'm going to have to face them." He added, staring into Lauren's eyes. "When is this going to end, Lauren?" he asked her, "When am I going to be able to put aside the things they did to me? Just when I think I'm starting to get over things, something else turns up and it's like they're raping me all over again…"

"Oh baby…" Lauren murmured, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"I can't do it… I can't face them… I just can't…" he sobbed into her neck and Lauren could feel the tears tricking onto her skin. "Please don't make me do this… Please…" he begged her as though she was the one who could make that decision.

Lauren looked beseechingly at Eleanor, who nodded her head and moved out of the office, leaving the couple alone. Eleanor walked over to Joey's mum and Lauren's uncle. "Do you know what happened?" Sarah asked.

"I do… I've come out here to let you know what it was…" Eleanor said. She sighed and took a seat next to Sarah Branning. She looked at her assistant. "Susan, could you possibly give us a few minutes? Maybe you could go and get us some coffees from the shop down the road…?" she asked. Susan nodded and left the room. Eleanor took the next couple of minutes to explain to them both what Joey had just told her and Lauren. She looked at Jack, "I'm hoping you might be able to help…" she said, "Lauren and Joey have both told me how you used to be a policeman and I wondered if there was any way you could speak to someone you used to work with and see if we can stop this from happening. I've dealt with many patients in Joey's position before and I've seen what happens when someone in Joey's mental state has to give testimony." She saw the devastation on Sarah's face and empathised with her completely. "Joey just isn't mentally strong enough to do this now and I don't think he ever will be and I know I can't get him out of it by telling the police that." This was the part of her job she particularly hated and was normally relieved when it didn't occur very often. "If he is forced to do this it will seriously put his recovery back… he just can't face those men in that Courtroom. He can't hear in graphic detail what they did to him or have to go through it on the stand. I'm worried that we may never get him back if he has to do it."

"Can't you speak to someone?" Sarah asked pleadingly.

"I don't think I would make any difference…" Eleanor admitted sadly, shaking her head.

"I can speak to a couple of people," Jack said, standing quickly and walking out of the room, his mobile already in his hand.

"Mrs Sutcliffe… can I ask you something?" Sarah murmured.

"Eleanor… please…" Eleanor told her with a kind smile.

"Eleanor…" Sarah smiled. "Will I ever get my baby boy back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure… I wish I could say something more positive… but I do know that if he has to give evidence, we won't… and Lauren is going to be the most important person in his recovery. She is the only person who can reach him…"

Sarah deflated in front of the counsellor and she suddenly wished she'd never asked the question. She just wanted her boy back… the boy who had shown her so much love over the years… the boy who had looked after her and his sister since he was seven years old…

**A/N: Well that explains the meltdown of Joey, right? Poor dear… as if he hasn't been through enough already. You haven't got all of the answers though and this time you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out anymore... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to reviews shortly... thank you to everyone who's reviewed tonight... what a response! This story has more than 1200 reviews now, which is pretty amazing! Will this story end up being my most reviewed story, I wonder? **


	78. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

Jack and Sarah took the equally upset couple home, Eleanor having declared there was little point in continuing the session. She had recommended Joey spend time with Lauren and he should read his notebook, reading all of the good times he'd written in it.

Jack saw his brother's car was still outside the house as he pulled up outside… although he noted it was now parked in a different position. He and Lauren helped Joey of the car and they took him slowly back to the house. Alice appeared in the hallway as they walked into the house. Jack took Joey up to his bedroom while Lauren paused, wanting to speak to her dad before he left. The two Branning women walked into the lounge behind Alice and it looked a markedly different room to the one they left. "Dad… this looks amazing…" Lauren whispered, her appreciation for her dad increasing.

Max shrugged, "It was nothing really… not in the scheme of things." He said, looking almost embarrassed. "How's Joey?" he asked.

"Not great…" Lauren admitted.

Sarah walked into the room, staring round in wonder as she saw that all the broken bits of furniture had been removed… the upturned things had been straightened and there was a new table and lamp in the corner of the room. "Thank you, Max… I don't care about the things that were broken but I know it would've made Joey feel even guiltier about what he'd done…" She opened her handbag and pulled out her purse, "Let me give you some money to cover the costs…" she said.

Max reached for her arm, "That's not necessary…" he told her.

"I insist…" Sarah said.

"Let's call us even… after all, you've been taking care of my little girl, haven't you… If anything I'd say I owe you… not the other way round…" Max said. He looked at his daughter and saw Lauren watching them. "I need to speak to you too, babe…" he told her.

"Me… what about?" she asked.

"When we first got here the phone was ringing and I answered it…" he said, looking apologetically to Sarah, who waved it away. "I was just planning on taking a message, knowing that you were all busy with more important matters," He added, "but after speaking to the caller, I did a little more than take a message…" he said, looking squarely at his daughter now.

"Who was it?" Lauren asked.

"The dean of your college… he was most upset about you leaving this afternoon and missing your assessment… he was talking about throwing you out…"

Lauren paled and stared at her dad, hating the fact she was on the verge of screwing up her academic studies again. "I'd better go and speak to him…" she whispered.

"That won't be necessary, babe…" Max said. Lauren frowned and Max knew he needed to explain further. "I went to see the dean of your college… he wouldn't accept me telling you to call him later… he wanted to know what was going on… today…" Lauren sat down in the armchair, the stuffing knocked out of her as she heard her dad speak. "I told him, giving as little detail as possible what had been going on in your life… about Joey and everything… I told him about the fact you and your mum are having problems as well… and said how proud of you I was that you had managed to catch up on your studies, even though you had started late. He tried to use that against you, telling me they had already giving you more leniency than they were supposed to by letting you start the courses late and additional time to complete the missed assignments… and he didn't appreciate you just coming and going as you pleased, regardless of the circumstances surrounding it."

"Oh god… has he thrown me off my courses?" Lauren whispered.

"No, I convinced him to give you another chance and explained that the next couple of months could be difficult for you with the upcoming court case but that you would be more than prepared to work hard to achieve the grades that I knew you were capable of…" Lauren inhaled, a small tendril of hope building inside her. "He has asked that you go and meet him tomorrow and then you can discuss making up the assessment you missed today and he's also said that you should meet with your tutor once you know the timing of the case so that you can work out a schedule for your lessons that will suit…"

Lauren stared at her dad in wonder, overwhelmed by what he had just said. She flung herself up at him, hugging him tightly, "Thanks daddy…" she whispered to him softly.

Max savoured the sound of those two words from his beautiful daughter, believing she meant them wholeheartedly for the first time in a very long time. "It was nothing, Lauren… I was just doing what I should've done a long time ago… and being there for you when you needed me…"

Lauren pulled away from him and stared up at his face. "It wasn't nothing, dad… I promise you… and I will work very hard and get the best marks I can… I want to do well with this…"

"I know, babe… I know…"

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked up to their bedroom once her dad and uncle had left again. Joey was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly as she made her way into the room. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her face, he clearly had a question to ask. "What?" she asked as she climbed on the bed and lay next to him.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked her softly, turning his head to look at her.

"I can manage that, baby…" she said, smiling at him. He rolled over to face her and shuffled across the bed towards her open arms. He pressed himself against her body, wriggling down the bed slightly so his head was resting on her chest. His breath was tickling her skin and as her hands brushed up and down his back and her fingers running through his hair she felt his body start to shake slightly. "It's okay, Joe…" she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "You let it all out, baby… I'll be here when you're done, okay…" The next several minutes passed with the only sound being the odd sob from Joey as he released all the emotions he'd been bottling during the day. Once he was calm Lauren knew it was time to tell him what their Uncle Jack had said. "Uncle Jack spoke to a friend of his and they're going to see if there's a way of getting you out of having to give evidence, baby…" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"The detective said the only way of guaranteeing they were convicted and got better sentences was if I gave evidence…" he murmured.

"Let's not worry about it for now, okay… and we'll see what Uncle Jack comes back with…" she said.

"Okay…" He yawned against her skin, chuckling softly afterwards.

"Why don't we have an early night?" she said, "I don't know about you but I'm knackered…"

"Yeah… that'd be good…" he said. "I was thinking about having a shower…"

"Go on then, Joe… I'll be here when you get back…" she said.

He got up off the bed and walked towards the door, just as he reached it he turned to look at her, "Would you like to join me?" he asked her softly, not quite able to look her in the eye.

Lauren stared at him, surprised by his invitation. It was the first time he had asked her to do something that was vaguely sexual… before that everything had been at her instigation. And it would be the first time she would see him naked and she knew he was aware of that too. "I'd really like that, Joe…" she said, moving off the bed and walking over to him and slipping her hand in his.

**A/N: I'm feeling particularly cruel so yes, I've ended the chapter there… Poor Joey and Lauren though… I hope Uncle Jack can do something… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to reviews shortly from last night.**


	79. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

They walked into the bathroom and Lauren busied herself with getting the shower ready, making sure the water was warm enough. She turned back to him and saw him still standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly awkward. "Are you okay?" she asked, unconsciously repeating her earlier question to him. "Do you still want to…?"

"I haven't changed my mind," he whispered. He held his hand out towards her and when she took it he pulled her towards him. "Take my clothes off…" he breathed in her ear, unable to hide the slight shake in his voice. Lauren stared up at his face, looking into his eyes and seeing a determination there despite the uncertainty in his voice. Her hands lifted and she started to ease the buttons of the shirt he was wearing open, all the time watching his face for any signs of fear. He bit his lip as her hands pushed the shirt down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

"Still okay?" she whispered as her hands slipped into both of his. He nodded and squeezed her hands, smiling ever so slightly. "I'll carry on then…" she breathed. She released his hands, "T-shirt or jeans?" she asked, leaving the decision with what he was comfortable with her taking off first.

"T-shirt…" he breathed.

She smiled, moving her hands to his waist and tugging his T-shirt loose. She pushed it slowly up his body, biting her lip as she mentally prepared herself for this. Yes, she'd seen his top half naked before but this time he had asked her to undress him and that was different from the previous times. Her eyes ran over his chest, seeing the definition there even though he hadn't been to the gym since before the attack. Instinctually she leant forward and pressed her lips to his chest, "I love you, baby…" she breathed.

"Love you too," he replied, an arm loosely wrapping around her waist.

Lauren pressed her cheek against his chest as her hands moved to the belt on his jeans. Her hands shook slightly as she struggled to undo the belt and Joey covered her hands with his, stilling them and making her look up at his face. Had he changed his mind? He smiled at her, nudging her hands away and undoing the belt for her. She went back to his jeans, undoing them slowly and pushing them down his thighs. She crouched at his feet, his socks her next target. As she stood up again her eyes ran up his body, taking in the contours he normally hid from her. He was a breath-taking sight. Her smile grew as her eyes reached his face and she saw him relax. "I guess it's only fair if I even the score a little bit, eh?" she said, tilting her head to one side. A slight smirk graced his face and she quickly began removing her clothes until she was standing before him, completely naked. His mouth had dropped open in shock, stunned at how easily she had stripped for him.

"Wow…" he whispered, his eyes running over her and liking what he saw.

Lauren placed her hands on his waist, "I guess that just leaves these…" she said softly, glancing down at his boxers. "If you're sure this is what you want…?"

"I'm sure…" he breathed, his breath hitching as her fingers teased the elastic waistband. She stared up at his face as she eased his boxers off his hips, slowly revealing what was beneath… although she wasn't looking. His boxers dropped to the floor and still she stared at his face. "It's okay…" he told her, "you can look…" he murmured.

"Are you sure?" He nodded at her question and slowly she lowered her eyes, taking a deep breath as she reached his stomach. Finally she could delay it no longer and she looked at him. The sight took her breath away… even though she had kind of known what to expect… but still, seeing him standing there before her was stunning. He wasn't erect and Lauren wasn't surprised by that… not after what had happened today. What she saw was in many ways a surprise as well though. All those nights and mornings lying against him clearly hadn't given her any impression of his size… both length and girth. He was easily the most endowed person she had been with… ever. She glanced up at his face, a blank expression on it as he watched her. Lauren smiled brightly at him and his whole stature relaxed.

"I guess we should hurry…" he said. She frowned, not understanding what he was saying. "The water will be getting cold soon…"

"True…" she said. She held a hand out towards him and he took it. She walked backwards, pulling him towards the shower, gasping slightly as the cooling water hit her body. Joey lowered his head and kissed her softly once he was also in the shower, his hands running over her body. Lauren's hands ran up his arms and settled on his shoulders. He pulled her against his body and Lauren couldn't help but moan as her body brushed against his.

Things were about to get interesting.

*JL*JL*

Sarah glanced up at the ceiling as she heard the laughter from her son and his girlfriend in the room above. She could tell they were in the bathroom and she tried not to think about what they were doing up there. It was good to hear her son laugh again though and she hoped that she got to hear it more and more. Especially after how things had been between them for the last week or so.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stared at Joey as they both wrapped towels around their bodies. She giggled as he lunged towards her. They had spent the last ten minutes in the shower together, laughing and kissing… it had been nice… There had been no pressure to do anything else… no thoughts about what had happened in the last few days… no worries for either of them and Lauren wanted that moment to last as long as possible. She wanted today to hold some good things for him to write about in his notebook.

"You can't catch me…" she teased him, dodging out of his way. She turned and ran from the room, dashing for their bedroom, laughing all the way. She could feel Joey chasing after her and she ran around to his side of the bed and turned to face him.

He stalked towards her, a small smirk on his face, "You can't outrun me forever, babe…" he said softly.

"I'm not gonna even try…" she whispered, smiling at him gently.

He was in front of her in two steps and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Got ya…" he breathed, slowly lowering his head to hers.

"You sure have…" she replied moments before his mouth met hers in a deep kiss.

*JL*JL*

Joey kissed the back of Lauren's neck as she lay in his arms. He smiled against her skin. He wondered if she knew just how much he loved her. His thoughts briefly shifted to the events of the day and he was glad the day had ended on a positive note.

**A/N: So Joey's shitty day ended on a positive note which is a good thing right? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	80. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

The next few days were a mixture of highs and lows. Lauren went to her college and spoke to the dean, explaining to him how she was handling things. She even shed a few tears as the events from the previous days finally broke free. The dean was sympathetic and recommended she spoke to her tutor about it and he had arranged for her to do the assessment a few days later. Lauren was grateful and spent some time in the library to prepare for it. She considered going to another group session, knowing how much everything was playing on her mind… her performance in the dean's office was testament to that as she didn't really cry… not in front of people she didn't really know. She thought about the group again but in her heart she knew the only thing she needed was Joey. Sarah and her Uncle Jack were there for her if she needed more… and she knew Alice would be too. Even her dad seemed to have accepted her relationship with Joey so he would be there for her as well, she knew it.

Joey was still struggling and at times he would push them all away from him and at others he would cling to her so tightly Lauren could hardly breathe. She was there for him the whole time though. And she didn't mind. She loved him and being there for him was what she wanted. She had been there for him when he finished having his final set of tests and they were due to go back to the clinic in a couple of days to get the results. They were both pre-occupied by it – it was playing on both their minds.

Uncle Jack's friend wasn't having much joy but Lauren hadn't given up hope yet. She still prayed that something good would happen, to right this injustice.

That sliver of hope got bigger five days after Joey's meltdown. When he received another visit from the police detective. Lauren was there this time and she held Joey's hand tightly, feeling the tension in his body as soon as the detective told them both they should have a seat.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think so, Lauren…" he said, smiling at them both. He turned his attention to Joey, watching his face for several seconds, "The second man who raped you asked to see me and my colleagues yesterday. His solicitor called me and we went to the prison to see him." He paused slightly and Lauren was holding her breath, wondering just what he was going to reveal, "He's had a change of heart. It seems the treatment he received for the STI he caught wasn't as effective for him as it was for you… and he's had a rare complication, resulting in him being in a lot of pain. Needless to say he's not feeling quite so obliging to his friends anymore… especially the other man who raped you." The detective smiled. "He is going to testify at the court case…" he added, "which will mean you won't need to, Joey…" Joey visibly relaxed and Lauren released the breath she'd unconsciously been holding.

"What did he get for agreeing to that?" Joey asked.

"He's entered into a plea deal with us… and the CPS have agreed to it. He will receive a more lenient sentence than we're hoping the other man will… they've agreed a six year sentence for him with possible parole after three years, less time already served. Six years is the minimum sentence for what he did." He stopped and stared at Joey, "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

Joey looked at Lauren and saw the smile on her face. She squeezed his hand in hers and he knew she would support him. "It's okay, I guess…" he said, "I'm glad I don't have to give evidence now… I can't say I'm completely happy about the fact he's getting off lightly but I can live with it…" he said.

"He's not getting off as lightly as it sounds…" the police detective told him, "He's been left infertile as a result of the STI… so he's got a permanent reminder of what he did that night… something he's going to have to live with forever, Joey… and the pain from the complication will always be with him as well…"

"Good…" Joey muttered darkly.

"I'll leave the two of you alone…" the detective said, getting to his feet.

"Do I have to be there?" Joey suddenly asked. "At the case, I mean?"

"It's up to you, Joey… you don't have to be there but I find a lot of victims want some sort of closure… but it's completely your decision…"

"I'll think about it…" Joey said.

"Well, let me know what you decide…" he said, "I'll let myself out…"

Once they were alone Joey turned to Lauren, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Is it wrong that I'm disappointed?"

"No, Joe…" Lauren said. Her hand lifted and she brushed the side of his face, her fingers running through the hair at his temple. "I'll be there with you if you do decide to go…" she told him quietly.

"Thanks babe…"

*JL*JL*

Joey made the decision over the next couple of days that he wasn't going to go to the trial. He couldn't deal with seeing the men who had assaulted him. Lauren was somewhat relieved herself. Of course, she'd heard some details from Joey about what had happened but she knew being at the Court would mean she would hear much more about it and that wasn't something she wanted... and more to the point she knew Joey didn't want it either. She figured going through it in the first place was bad enough for Joey without him having to hear about it in every tiny dirty detail.

Joey had spoken to the police detective and he'd told Joey that he would be present at the trial and would keep in touch with Joey to let him know how it was going. Uncle Jack had volunteered to go as well but Joey had asked him not to. He didn't want anyone to have to hear the details of that night.

*JL*JL*

Joey sat in their room, alone. He opened his journal and started a new page.

_It's been an odd couple of days. I went back to the clinic with Lauren the day before yesterday and got my final results back. I'd been dreading it. I think Lauren had as well… she's been pretty quiet over the last week… ever since the detective came over. I've been thinking about the future since we saw him too… my future with Lauren. It's the first time I've allowed myself to think about that. Before now, the events of six months ago were all I could focus on. That sounds really bad… but it's been hard to get that night out of my mind, however much I want to. _

_So I went to the clinic with Lauren and we waited for what seemed like forever before we were called into the office. I think I held my breath between then and the doctor telling us the results. The results were clear… I am officially disease free… which is a relief. I was discharged as a patient from the clinic and I can safely say I hope I never see the place again. _

_I've been wondering about something else. It's going to take me some courage to do it and the results of it, if they're bad, could seriously impact on my relationship with Lauren… but it's something I feel I need to do. Especially if I plan on having the future with Lauren that I've been thinking about. So despite what I wrote a minute ago, I'm going to go back to that clinic and they're going to test me one last time. It's something that's been on my mind since the detective came to speak to me and told me about the second guy who… raped me. It's even difficult for me to write that. I'm still not sure I'm ever going to get past this… but anyway, once I have this test and get the results I hope to get, it might be something I can talk to Lauren about. Until I know there's some vague chance of me still being able to have children, it's a discussion there is little point in us having, so I'm going to keep quiet until I know._

*JL*JL*

Joey was tense over the intervening weeks and it was clear to Lauren that the looming trial was having a psychological impact on him. Since he had found out about the trial... and the possibility of him having to testify he hadn't been aroused at all. Lauren had thought the realisation he wouldn't have to go to the court case would make things better but it hadn't... still his body didn't respond and she knew it was weighing on Joey's mind a great deal, adding to his other worries – which also wasn't helping. His recovery had taken a definite few steps backwards. She was comforted by the fact he told her he was speaking to Eleanor about his concerns... and aside from that there hadn't been any other side effects on him.

At least twice a week Joey would use his hand to bring Lauren to orgasm. She really wanted to do the same back to him but was biding her time until she was able to. It was almost a pre-sleep ritual for them to make out now... and Joey was very skilled with his mouth and was able to create sensations within her that few others had been able to. He knew the precise locations on her body to kiss that would send pleasurable tingles throughout her, from head to toe and her breasts were particularly sensitive to his touch. The best times were when he kissed and sucked on them as he was fucking her with his fingers... Lauren was prone to some pretty intense orgasms when he did that and Joey knew it. He also knew how to tease her... lengthening her peaks and the build-up to them in such a way that it would be called torture if it hadn't felt so good.

**A/N: Joey doesn't have to give evidence anymore which is great but it has had an impact on his recovery. At least he isn't pushing Lauren anyway any more... in fact their relationship is progressing nicely... I wonder what's in store for them next. Any ideas? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**Several people have asked how many chapters there are left... I can't remember the exact number... but at least another thirty chapters... I'm still editing so can't be more definite than that but that should be enough to keep you going, right? xx**


	81. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 43

**So I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews last night... (if you did review, thank you!). If only there had been enough, you would've had this chapter last night... but there wasn't... and so, you won't be getting a second chapter tonight either (which you will regret, BIG TIME... because it's a HUGE chapter in every sense of the word!). And if I don't get enough reviews tonight, I'm going to make you wait for the next chapter too... so be warned! IF YOU READ IT, REVIEW IT!**

**Chapter 43.**

Lauren came home from college, a weight having been lifted off her shoulders as she'd handed in an essay and finished a pretty big art assessment towards her final grade today. It was the half term holiday now and that meant a whole week of doing very little before she went back to studying. She had been working very hard and she wanted to have a break. In fact she had decided to give herself the night off tonight... and Joey was taking her on a date.

This may not sound like much but this would be their first date... as Joey hadn't felt comfortable going out before so Lauren was excited. They were only going to the cinema, Joey wasn't quite up to going to a club or a pub but it was definitely a step in the right direction and to be honest, Lauren was looking forward to just spending some time with him.

He was standing in the hallway as she walked through the door and he took her bags from her and placed them on a table near the door. He stood and watched as she took off her coat and then after she'd hung it on the hook he stepped closer and kissed her passionately. Lauren was slightly light headed when he ended the kiss but she did notice that he didn't pull away from her completely. "I could get used to being greeted like that, Joe..." she whispered.

He smiled at her, "You deserve to be..." he told her softly. "I thought we could go for a bite to eat before we go to the cinema..." he added.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "We don't have to if you're not ready for that... there's no pressure, baby..."

"Don't you want me to take you out and show you off to the world?" he asked and Lauren couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"It's not like that, Joe..." she said quickly, "I just don't want you to push yourself too far and then you'll end up not enjoying the evening..." He smirked at her and she could see he wasn't upset by her comment.

"I know that..." he told her, lowering his head and kissing her tenderly, "and I love you for thinking of that but I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to do this..." he said.

"Then yes, I would like that too..." she said, her excitement for her date increasing further. "Do I have time for a shower before we have to go?"

"A very quick one..." he told her, knowing how long she could take in the shower sometimes.

"I'll be half an hour getting ready?" she said and he nodded his head, not entirely convinced she could get ready in such a short space of time. She kissed him then tore herself away from him and dashed upstairs. She had a lot to do.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked back down to the lounge twenty seven minutes later and Joey's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. She looked amazing... and to know she had done all that for his benefit meant a great deal to him. He stood and walked over to her, "Beautiful..." he murmured before kissing her gently. Lauren was blushing as he pulled away from her and he couldn't help but kiss her again. "Let's get going..." he said, slipping his hand in hers and leading her towards the door. She grabbed her jacket as she walked past and Joey helped her put it on. They caught the tube to where the cinema was and went into the pizza place that was next door. Joey pulled her chair out for her at the table, which made Lauren blush and then he held her hand once he was sitting opposite her.

It wasn't an overly romantic setting as their table was surrounded by a couple of families and a group of teenagers but Joey was completely focused on her and Lauren pretty much lost herself in spending time with her boyfriend. Joey insisted on paying the bill and he paid for the cinema tickets as well... letting Lauren choose a movie she wanted to see. Lauren insisted she pay for the popcorn and drinks for them both and Joey reluctantly agreed.

*JL*JL*

Their seats were near the back of the screen... not on the back row though as Lauren thought that would be too cheesy. Joey put his arm around her shoulders as soon as they sat down and she rested her head on his chest. The film they were going to watch had been out for a while and there weren't many people in the screening they were at so when Joey tilted her chin up so she was looking at him and then kissed her, Lauren didn't protest. She had to admit she barely watched the film, Joey distracting her completely with his kisses and his fingers. She almost jumped out of her skin when his hand ran up a leg, brushing under the skirt she was wearing and higher. She moaned softly, the noise of it muffled by his mouth as his fingers slid into her underwear and then he was touching her, taking his time as he eased two fingers in and out of her body. Lauren slid down in her seat, giving him easier access to her as she savoured the feelings he was bringing out in her. After a couple of minutes he pulled his mouth from hers and moved it to her ear, "Take them off..." he breathed. Lauren stared at him, her eyes wide as she met his eyes in the dark of the room. She only hesitated for a few seconds and then she was wriggling in her seat, assisted by Joey and sliding her knickers down her legs. She went to put them in her handbag so she could put them back on before they left but Joey grabbed them from her and slid them into his jeans pocket.

"Joe..." she whispered, reaching to retrieve them but he grabbed her hand in his, linking his fingers through hers, effectively stopping her from her task. She looked at his face and then sighed, leaning back in her seat.

Joey smiled at her and they went back to watching the film, Lauren smiling at the film, hearing the other movie goers laughing with her. His hand slid back up her thigh and Lauren closed her eyes as he pushed two fingers into her opening. Her head fell back against the seat, the film forgotten once more and she bit her lip as he expertly moved them within her. Just as she was about to moan, his hand slowed down and then Joey was kissing her, his thumb dancing over her clit as he deepened the kiss. He urged her to move one of her legs, opening her up to him further and he lifted her skirt slightly as he pulled away from her, his eyes running down her body until they reached where his fingers were entering her. He glanced up at her face, seeing the passion clearly written on it. "Relax..." he breathed and she tried to do that as much as she could. His fingers moved slowly within her, a third joining the two already there and Lauren's hips shifted as they brushed over the sensitive spot inside, her skirt falling to cover his hand once more. His thumb circled around her clit, edging ever nearer to the small nub and Lauren's breathing hitched, "You've got to be quiet, babe..." he reminded her and Lauren fought the frustration his comment evoked.

Being quiet was the last thing on Lauren's mind, her whole body was on tenterhooks as he edged her nearer and nearer to her peak but just as she thought she was going to reach it he slowed his movements again and it backed off. He must've been able to read how desperate she was because as his fourth finger entered her with his others his movements renewed their earlier speed and his thumb brushed over her clit repeatedly, reigniting her arousal like a match lighting a firework. She bit her lip, swallowing the moan in the back of her throat. Mere seconds later all Lauren could see was stars as the firework exploded within her. Joey leaned over her, kissing her deeply and swallowing any noise she may have made.

Still he was touching her, his fingers moving within her and she could feel her body building to another crescendo as the first one faded. She closed her eyes and tried to centre her thoughts, feeling his hand moving easily in and out of her body, his thumb circling around her now sensitive clit. There was a little part of her that wanted to push his hand away as what he was doing was now bordering on painful but she couldn't because despite the pain she was enjoying it... a lot... He pushed her skirt higher, revealing her lower half to him again and Lauren moved her legs further apart. She heard him moan and when she opened her eyes to look at him she could see pure desire written on his face. She briefly wondered if this was affecting him at all but she didn't voice her question, not wanting to spoil the moment if the answer was negative. She was moving against his hand now, feeling her body tightening on his hand each time he thrust back inside. She could feel how wet she was, his hand moving easily within her and his thumb grazing over her clit with ease. "Faster..." she whispered, sliding further down in the chair, her legs falling open as she pushed them wider. He said nothing as he silently followed her command, "Oh God... oh God... oh God..." she whispered less than a minute later as she reached her second peak, his thumb rubbing her clit hard and pushing her headlong into oblivion. Her back arched away from the seat and Joey lowered his head, his hand reaching beneath the top of her dress and urging it and her bra out of the way so he could take her nipple into his mouth. How Lauren didn't scream as a third orgasm hit her she would never know... or maybe she did... she wasn't sure and she really didn't care either.

After her third peak faded Joey slowed his fingers down and then removed them from her. She straightened her clothing as best she could and brushed her fingers through her hair in an effort to tidy herself. Try as she might she couldn't get Joey to give her back her underwear and as she nestled up against him to watch the end of the film she turned her head and kissed the side of his neck softly, tenderly thanking him for what he had just done.

**A/N: Do you think Lauren is enjoying her first date with Joey? I'm pretty sure she is… but I could be wrong. I wonder what will happen when they get home… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	82. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 44

**OKAY - THIS A SMUT WARNING... IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING IT... THEN YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T... OTHERWISE... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 44.**

They walked out of the cinema hand in hand, Lauren feeling slightly self-conscious as she was still without her knickers and she was sure she was blushing. Joey hailed a taxi outside the cinema and they were soon on their way home again. Lauren wanted to protest but she knew he probably wasn't comfortable enough to get the tube home again and she wasn't sure she was either at that moment.

Lauren lay against his body, on the verge of sleep as the taxi drove through the streets and Joey's hand brushing gently through her hair wasn't helping matters. "We're home, babe..." he said after some time and Lauren opened her eyes tiredly. She climbed out of the cab while Joey paid and then made her way to the front door. Joey had the key though so she leant against the house and waited for him. He pulled her against him as he fished for his key in his jacket pocket and he kissed her. It took Lauren several seconds to realise where his hand was straying, as it brushed up the back of her thigh, heading towards her sensitive opening.

"Joe..." she moaned into his mouth, "Your mum... Alice..."

"Are asleep in bed..." he reassured her.

"They won't be for long if you keep that up..." she whimpered, his fingers brushing over her opening.

"Let's get inside... and worry about that when we're in our room..." he said softly, kissing her mouth one last time before releasing her. His other hand remained in placed as he opened the front door, softly teasing her entrance. Lauren's hands were clutching the front of his jacket as she leant against him... the support of his body the only thing keeping her upright. She couldn't get her legs to work and despite her worries from a minute earlier she didn't protest when Joey lifted her as she clung to him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her face buried in his neck as she fought her rapidly fraying emotions. Joey walked into the house, pausing slightly as he saw a note from his mum. He read it in silence then dropped it back on the side. He carried Lauren up to their room and then lowered her feet to the floor. Lauren opened her eyes once she was standing again. She said nothing as Joey slowly but confidently undressed her, loving the way he was being so gentle with her. She stared at his face once she was naked, seeing the love and desire for her written all over it and it made her feel as beautiful as he always proclaimed her to be. "Do you trust me?" he asked her softly.

"You know I do..." she replied instantly.

"Get on the bed," he said quietly and she did so quickly. Joey moved around to his side of the bed and opened his bedside table. The lamp on top of it was the only thing lighting the room and as he sat on the bed next to her he blocked a lot of the light from her. He turned so he was properly sitting beside her and looked at her.

"I hope you're going to take at least some of your clothes off," she said. "I want to see you..." she whispered, leaning towards him and kissing him tenderly. He smiled against her mouth before returning the kiss. "Is that a yes?" she asked as she pulled away from him again.

"I want to watch you..." he told her softly. Lauren frowned, not sure she understood what he was suggesting. "As you make yourself come..." he added.

"You want me to masturbate while you watch?" she asked, her mouth running dry. She looked at him, seeing so many emotions on his face as he nodded. "I'd rather you did it..." she told him softly.

"I want you to do this, babe... I want you to get yourself off while I watch... I want you to pretend it's me fucking you..."

"Making love to me..." she stated, interrupting him.

He smiled, "making love to you..." he amended, "and I want you to tell me how it feels..."

Lauren stared at his face and she could see the fear in his eyes as he thought she was going to say no. "Okay..." she softly agreed.

He leant towards her, brushing his lips against her cheek, "I have something you can use..." he whispered in her ear.

Lauren stared at him as he pushed himself upright once more. "You brought me a sex toy?" He nodded, not quite able to meet her eyes with his. Lauren leant towards him and kissed him, "I love you..." she told him. "And I'll do what you want... with two conditions..." she said.

"And they are?"

"You take your clothes off too..." she told him, "I want to see you while I do it... it'll make it easier for me to imagine it really is you..."

"And the second thing?" he asked.

"I'll do it once... with you watching... maybe sitting on a chair at the bottom of the bed so you can get a good view..." she started and Joey nodded, "then I'll do it again but I want you to help me... to be involved..." she added quietly.

"You know I can't..." he said, hurt in his voice.

"I don't mean like that... I want you to use the toy on me... to make me come that way... I'll explain it better then, okay..." They stared at each other and Lauren could see Joey wasn't sure. "Please baby... trust me..." she whispered.

"Okay..." he agreed.

"You'd better get ready then, Joe..." she said.

Joey smiled at her, getting up from the bed, "So had you..." he said, tossing her a box and a tube. Lauren caught both and then looked them over. She was slightly overwhelmed by the size of what he had given her and she looked at him, finding he was watching her. He smirked at her before turning and starting to remove his clothes, "I thought it should be realistic..." he told her, "if I wanted you to pretend it was me..."

Lauren's mouth ran dry and she stared again at the box, her body reacting to what he'd said and her body was already tingling. The tube he'd passed her was some lube and she smiled as she saw it was cherry flavour. Nice. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend and watched as he finished stripping. He grabbed the chair from his desk and put it at the end of the bed, sitting on it and staring at her. "Kiss me..." she said softly. "I want to feel you lying with me before I start..." she breathed. She turned her attention to the box and opened it, giving Joey some time to think about what she'd just asked him. She inhaled as she saw the contents when she took them out of the box. She saw there was two things inside. A phallus for her to use and then a bullet vibrator as well. She glanced up as she felt the bed shift, smiling as she saw Joey moving towards her. She put the items in her hands to one side and sat waiting for him. He lay beside her, the things he'd brought her lying between them. "Come here…" she whispered, holding her arms out towards him.

He hesitated a little longer than Lauren would've liked but he did move. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her and kissing him gently. He moved closer and then he was lying on top of her and for a few seconds they both paused… This was new for them both… even in the last couple of weeks... Since that time in the shower with each other, they were usually naked as they slept together… they had laid with Lauren in Joey's arms or Lauren half draped over him but never had they been like this… in what was essentially the missionary position… apart from one difference obviously.

Joey released his breath slowly, staring into her eyes, then he lowered his head and kissed her. Her arms tightened around his neck, holding him near and loving the way it felt to have him above her. She could feel every tiny (and not so tiny) bit of him against her. She liked it when they lay like this… she had always liked this position… it was probably one of her favourites if she had to choose… but lying like this with a guy made her feel safe… lying here like this with Joey made her feel that and so much more. She moaned as she felt one of his hands cup her breast. When had she become so sensitive in that area? No one else had had the same effect with their touch. Joey pulled his mouth from hers and kissed across her cheek, descending slowly down her neck. He sucked on her skin, biting it and then licking it with his tongue. He continued his descent and then he was sucking on her other breast as his thumb and finger teased her other nipple. She moaned softly, her hand brushing into his hair and holding his head in place. His other hand grazed the side of her body and then he was touching her and she knew he would find she was wet… completely aroused.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her and stared at her face. "No delaying it any longer, babe… you're good to go…" he told her softly.

"Okay…" she sighed, knowing he was right but reluctant to let him go yet. Joey pulled away from her and moved back to the chair at the end of the bed. Lauren let her eyes drift over his perfect body and she stopped when she got to his cock. It really was a thing of beauty. Sighing softly she picked up the sex toys and she put some lube on the dildo. "How do you want me to do this?" she asked him.

"It's up to you…" he said.

"How would you do it…?" she asked, "If it was you making love to me, how would you do it?"

"I'd make you feel like you were everything to me… you would know that you were the only person I want to do that with… It would be passionate… slow… gentle… It would be perfection…" he said.

Lauren's breath caught at his words and she moved the vibrator to her clit, starting it at the slowest speed, his words running through her head over and over. "Tell me more…" she whispered.

"You tell me…" he countered, "Tell me how I could make it perfect?" he said.

Lauren closed her eyes as the bullet vibrated against her clit. She moaned softly and her legs fell apart, giving Joey the perfect view of her. She increased the speed of the vibrations, feeling her body start to tingle like it had done at the cinema. "You would touch my breasts… they've never been as sensitive with anyone else and I like you touching them. They fit your hands perfectly." She moved the bullet away from her clit, grazing the skin of her stomach until they reached one of her boobs. She circled it around her nipple and bit her lip as the tingle spread further. "You would kiss my neck, sucking on it like you were a minute ago… leaving a mark on my skin and making me yours…" she whispered. "Your fingers would tease my entrance… finding me wet and ready for you…" She picked up the dildo and moved it towards her, "You'd place your tip at my entrance, brushing it across it and knowing that I want you as much as you want me…" As she spoke, she mirrored her words with the dildo, locked in her thoughts and imagining it was him. "You'd push into me slowly, every millimetre of your beautiful length stretching me open and brushing my insides. I'm already climbing towards my peak… you're so perfect, I love the way it feels to have you inside me…" Her words faltered slightly as she slowed pushed the dildo into her body, "You're stretching me as you move deeper inside me, your cock makes me feel full… it makes me feel loved… I've never been so full in my life and I love it… I love you…" She bites her lip, opening her eyes and seeing him staring at her, his eyes dark as he watches what she's doing to herself. She pushes it deeper, moving it faster than she'd intended to and she moaned in the back of her throat. "With one thrust of your hips you're deeper than anyone has been before." The dildo was deep inside her now, pushing against her cervix in an almost painful way. She moved the bullet back down to her clit, her hips shifting as she circled around it. "Oh God…" she gasped.

"Tell me, babe…" he asked her.

"It feels so good…" she moaned, "Like nothing before…" She opened her eyes, pausing what she's doing and staring at him, "How realistic is it?" she asked him softly.

He smiled at her, winking as he answered, "Slightly smaller…" he admitted.

Her mouth ran dry at his words. She'd never seen his actual cock erect… she felt him when he was partially aroused and it had given her a clue but she hadn't known for sure. She glanced down at the sex toy and slowly moved it within her, "Your movements start slow because you don't want to hurt me… you're conscious of your size and you know you could easily hurt me. There's a part of me that wants you to… One day I'll want you to fuck me… to take me hard… even if it really hurts… but this time it's going to be slow and gentle."

"You'd really want that?" he asked and Lauren nodded her head.

"There's a very close link between pleasure and pain, Joe…" Lauren whispered in explanation. "You move faster, slowly increasing the speed, measuring your movements with my reactions." She bit her lip, pre-empting the next thing she was going to do. "Your thumb dances over my clit, edging me closer…" she breathed, the bullet pressing on the nub, sending pulses of pleasure through her and leaving her breathless. She continues both actions for several minutes, not needing to say the words. Joey watched her, seeing her body twitching on the mattress. She moaned as she increased the vibrations of the bullet up a couple of notches. "I'm so sensitive now… every little thing you do leaves me begging for more…" she told him, "I'm dying to reach my peak but at the same time I don't want this to be over…" She moves both items faster, another moan escaping from her. "Faster and faster until we're both so close… and it'll only take one little thing for us both to come. We both want it to happen together. We want that moment of perfection to coincide…" Her voice was barely audible now and although she was speaking, it was more to herself than to Joey. "Your thumb presses hard on my clit and your mouth sucks on my breast as you move your cock slowly and deeply into me. I fall apart, my body gripping you tightly and then you're coming too… pulsing deep inside me, filling me with your stuff… I cry out your name and you say mine… then you're kissing me, fucking my mouth with your tongue as we ride out our peaks together. You collapse on top of me and I'm clinging to you… holding onto you so tightly because there's a little part of me that's scared it's all just a dream and when I open my eyes again you'll be gone." She's shaking on the bed as she continues to fuck herself with the dildo. Lauren stares into Joey's eyes and then she comes, "JOEY!" she cries out, her back arching off the bed as she continues to move her hand, her body gripping the shaft tightly. She pressed the bullet on her clit, ramping the speed up to full, her body twitching as she comes over and over again. She moves both hands away, the dildo still buried deep inside and the bullet falls from her hand. She's gasping for air as she lies on the bed, every now and again she involuntarily moves as her orgasm slowly fades.

The room is silent apart from the soft buzzing of the vibrator. Joey moves and turns it off. He sits on the edge of the bed and then lies next to her, staring at her face. "That was so beautiful, babe…" he tells her softly. "I promise one day I will make that a reality for you… I promise… we will have that…" he added, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I know..." she whispered. Lauren opened one eye, looking at him, "I kept my side of the bargain… it's your turn now…" she whispered.

Joey took a deep breath and then nodded, "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I want us to do that again… but this time you move it… you're in control…" she said gently. He frowned and stared at her. "I know you can do this, Joe… I know you can… It would be like we're doing it together… you're in charge… you have the power…" she breathed and he realised what she was trying to achieve.

"I don't want to hurt you…" he said.

"You won't…" she said and Joey was taken back to another time when she'd said the same thing to him and he had still managed to do just that. Lauren turned her head and saw the doubt on his face, "Will you try?" she asked him softly, staring into his eyes. "For me…?" she added.

"Okay…" he said. "What do I do first?"

"You decide… you're in charge, baby…" she reminded him. "What position do you want it to be?"

"Can we start with you on top?" he asked.

"Of course…" she said. She pulled the dildo from her, sighing as it came free of her body. She handed it to him and he put more lube on it.

"Kiss me…" he whispered as she watched him. She smiled and leaned towards him, kissing him tenderly. He pulled her over to him and she found she was sitting astride his body. She was sitting on his cock… it's softness saddening her slightly but she tried to hide her reaction. She pulled her mouth from his and saw he was holding the dildo on his stomach and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure, Joe?" she asked. He nodded and Lauren lifted herself so she was kneeling above him. She shuffled forward and he brushed the tip of the length against her opening. She slowly lowered herself onto it, her head falling forward, moaning as it went deeper. Her hands were resting on his chest and she dug her nails into his skin slightly, hearing his response as she continued to moan. "What now?" she asked breathily.

"Move slowly…" he told her. "Imagine it's me pushing into you each time…" he said as she started to move.

"God, Joe…" she whimpered. Joey placed his thumb on her clit, not pressing on it enough but making its presence known.

She moved a little faster, "No, babe… slowly…" he said and she did as he told her to. She was staring into his eyes and it seemed to increase the intensity of what they were doing. She leant down and kissed him, pausing her movements. The change of angle made her moan and Joey looked up at her in concern. "You okay?"

She nodded, licking her lips, "oh yes…" she whimpered. "What next?" she asked.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled them, seeing the look of love in her eyes. He moved the length inside of her slowly, each movement sure and deliberate as he eased her closer to her peak. "Do you know how much I wish this was really me?" he whispered to her.

"Me too…" she said, freezing beneath him as she realised how that sounded, "Sorry… I'm not trying to make you feel bad… I just like this a lot… and, silly as it might sound, it makes me feel closer to you…"

"It's the same for me…" he admitted. He moved his hand again and Lauren moaned.

"Oh, yes, Joe… just like that…" she whimpered.

He smiled, watching her face intently. He had to admit this was almost as good for him as it was for her and he hadn't been lying when he told her it made him feel closer to her. Seeing her react to what he was doing, indirectly or otherwise was making him feel pretty fantastic. He had an idea and while her eyes were closed he lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth. Her hand pressed on the back of his head, urging him to continue and he needed little encouragement. It had thrilled him to know she liked it when he kissed her chest… it was something he loved doing too and he wished he'd started doing it to her earlier. Especially now he knew how she felt about it. He released her nipple and kissed down her peak, slowly moving to her other one and repeating what he'd done to her first. He moved his hand a little faster, deciding to try and bring her to her peak earlier. She gasped as the tip of the dildo brushed past her G-spot so he repeated his actions, over and over until she was a quivering mess beside him. "Come for me, babe…" he said softly, kissing her boob softly before lifting his head and watching her face. "Let go…" he urged her as he moved the dildo faster.

Lauren's back arched off the bed as she started to come. She clutched his arm as he leant on it, her hips moving with the length as he kept thrusting it into her body. "Yes, Joe…" she said, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…" she gasped, her body clamping down on the sex toy as he continued to fuck her. "JOEY!" she murmured, biting her lip as her peak struck.

Joey watched as it faded, slowly easing the fake cock from her body. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, helped her orgasm to continue for a little while longer. "Well I guess that just leaves us lying together afterwards, eh?" he breathed, slowly shifting, moving so he was lying on top of her. She kissed his neck softly as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. Joey kissed her neck, kissing up to her jaw and then to her ear, "Did you enjoy that, babe?" he breathed into it.

"I did, Joe…" she whispered. She turned her head to look at him, "And if I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only one…" she added, kissing the underside of his jaw as she felt his length against her thigh. It was pressing into her in a way it hadn't for weeks. "It won't be long, Joe… I promise you… We're so close to doing exactly what we want…" she told him softly. Joey smiled and kissed her neck, already feeling his somewhat brief erection dissipating as fast as it had arrived. For the first time in months he felt like he had some control back in his life.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay in Joey's arms a few minutes later, her back to his chest. She really hadn't anticipated what had happened tonight. "Why tonight, Joe?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I loved what we did… but you got hard tonight… and yes, what we did was different to normal… but we've done stuff before… the touching and kissing…" she said, turning her head to look at his face and seeing the recognition in his eyes. "The last few weeks… since the police spoke to you about the trial, you've not been aroused and I just wondered what it was that was different about tonight…"

Joey was quiet for some time but Lauren waited patiently. "It was when we got home…" he told her, "I hadn't expected anything more than what we've been doing for a while now… I brought the dildo and vibrator before Christmas but I kept chickening out of giving them to you." He admitted.

"And then what?"

"When we got home… when I was carrying you into the house… there was a note for me… from mum. The police detective called while we were out. The verdicts came in…" he whispered.

"Already?" she said.

"Apparently the testimony of the second guy nailed it… they were all found guilty, Lauren… every single one of them…" he told her, "They're getting sentenced in a couple of weeks but he's hopeful we'll get what we want…"

"That's great, Joe…" she told him.

"I thought so too… and I decided that I needed to stop being scared…" He smiled at her, "and then you said I was in control and I guess that was what I needed…" He kissed the side of her head, "Thank you, babe…" he whispered.

"I feel I should be thanking you more…" she replied, "Tonight was amazing…"

"It was… and it's only going to get better…"

**A/N: Well I don't know about you but I need to go and take a cold shower now… that was pretty steamy stuff and they both seemed to enjoy it. I did tell you there would be smut, right? Thanks to everyone for the many reviews yesterday, I'm hoping I get some today too... hint hint... so SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	83. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 45

**More smut... nuff said... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45.**

Lauren woke the next morning before Joey and she smiled as she felt his hard cock pressing against her thigh. It was as if a switch had been flicked the night before and he seemed freer somehow. She was sleeping in his arms again, although this time she was facing towards him. She watched his face as he slept, seeing the strain that had been present so often over the last few months was no longer there. Was it wrong to hope he was finally getting close to a full recovery? Was it selfish of her to want her boyfriend to make love to her? She lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face gently. His length was still hard against her thigh... in fact she was pretty sure it was getting harder... She made the decision to wake him, not wanting him to miss this... She lifted her head and kissed him softly, her tongue brushing across his lips as she tried to deepen it. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue slipped inside, dancing around his as he woke up. "Morning..." she whispered softly, as she pulled away from him.

"Morn..." he stopped speaking mid-word and Lauren knew he had realised he was erect. His eyes widened as he looked at her and she smiled at him. "How long?" he asked her.

"A while... you were already hard when I woke up... but it's got harder..." she told him. He smiled at her, relief on his face. "You should get yourself off, baby..." she told him.

"I'm scared that if I touch it it'll disappear..." he whispered.

"Then use me..." she suggested.

"How do you mean?"

"Rub against me..." she whispered, "let me help you come, Joe..." She added, "Please...? I want you to do this... with me..."

"Okay..." he breathed. He looked at her, "Can we lay like we did last night?" he asked her hesitantly.

"We can do whatever you want, Joe..." she told him, "You're in control..." she said, smiling at him softly as she felt his cock twitch against her thigh.

He moved slowly so that he was lying on her, Lauren opening her legs so he could lie between them. They both moaned as his hard cock brushed against her clit and Joey rested his forehead on her chest once he was in place. "I apologise now if this is over really quickly..." he murmured, remembering the last time Lauren had helped him come.

"Do you think I care how long it lasts, Joe?" she whispered to him, her hand brushing through his hair. "This already feels pretty amazing to me..." she told him. He hadn't moved yet and Lauren wondered why not. "Are you going to move, baby?" she asked him gently.

"I'm scared..." he admitted.

"Look at me, Joe..." she said, caressing the side of his face when he didn't do as she said. "Joe, please..." she whispered and he lifted his head. "Why are you scared, baby?" she asked him softly.

"I don't want to disappoint you... I don't want it to be over as soon as I move..."

"Joe, nothing you could do would disappoint me..." she admitted, "I think it's fucking fantastic that we've got this far to be honest... anything else is just a bonus..." He smiled at her words. He moved his hips experimentally, hissing slightly as his cock brushed against Lauren's body. Lauren bit her lip, not wanting to distract him with her own reaction.

"Oh God..." he breathed softly, keeping his pace slow for the time being. His cock felt heavy and sensitive... he felt more like himself than he had for months... more like the Joey of old. He looked at Lauren's face, seeing the desire she was feeling in her eyes and it made him feel even better. He thrust his hips against hers and Lauren gasped, the head of his cock pressing briefly against her clit. He kept moving, spurred on by the small moans from his girlfriend as she lay below him. He couldn't feel his peak edging any nearer though and it was starting to frustrate him. The pressure against his cock wasn't enough... he needed more. He paused and looked at Lauren, "Wrap your legs around me, babe..." he asked her.

"Are you sure?" she checked gently. He nodded and she lifted one leg off the bed, hooking it around his waist. He breathed deeply when he felt his hard length pressed between both of their bodies as she moved. When her other leg joined her first he could tell it was having the desired effect, forcing himself to take a couple of calming breaths. "Is that okay, Joe?" she whispered and he could only nod his head in response. "Take your time... there's no rush..." she said softly.

Joey moved again slowly, his length brushing between their bodies and making them both gasp. Lauren found he was rubbing directly against her clit with each shift of his hips now and she tightened her legs around him, trying to increase the pressure further. His movements gradually became faster, both of them affected by what he was doing. Joey could feel his arousal increasing and somewhere in the back of his mind his brain was fighting the urge to come. There was a little part of him that was scared to lose control… "God, I love you, babe…" he whispered softly.

He groaned as he felt Lauren raise her hips in time with his thrusts, increasing the friction between them as she clung to him. He felt her warm wetness covering his length with each stroke as he slid over her opening. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to be inside her, to be completely surrounded by her tight wetness, to finally be making love to the girl beneath him, the girl who meant everything to him. She was gasping and writhing beneath him now and he knew she was close to coming. He focused on the girl beneath him, determined to bring her to climax before he had his own. He remembered this feeling well, he could feel it building within him, the familiar anticipatory twinges in his balls signalling his release was imminent. He moved faster, pulling a long deep whimper from Lauren.

"Oh god, Joe!" she gasped breathlessly, "So good, baby... so good... right there... oh... right there," she murmured. Joey groaned, he wasn't going to be able to hold off for much longer, not if she kept on as she was now. "Joe... you feel so good... so good... more... harder... I'm almost there... Oh... OH MY GOD!" Lauren exclaimed loudly as her orgasm hit, triggering Joey's own release. He felt himself pulse and he buried his face in Lauren's neck as he found his release... his cock throbbing for a long time between their bodies.

"Wow," he breathed against her skin.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

"Kinda messy too…" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" Lauren murmured again.

"We could go and clean up together?" he breathed in her ear.

Lauren turned her head and looked at him, "Really?" she whispered, surprised by what he'd said. He smiled at her and Lauren smiled back. "We could…" she agreed.

Joey rolled off her and looking at both of their bodies, screwing his face up in disgust, "Like I said… messy…" he said. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed some tissues, starting to scrub away the evidence of what he'd just done furiously.

Lauren reached for his hand, frowning slightly at his reaction to it, "Its fine, Joe… no need to panic about it…" she told him softly. She took the tissues from him and wiped the rest of it away from his stomach gently, repeating the actions to her own stomach and chest. "Why don't we go and have a bath?" she suggested. She glanced at him and saw the tension in his hands, as they lay fisted at his sides. She leant towards him and kissed his shoulder softly, "Stop it, Joe… there's nothing to get worked up about… this is a good thing, right?" she reminded him, "Focus on the good thing that just happened, baby… please…" she whispered. He flicked his eyes towards her and he saw the fear in her eyes. Slowly he relaxed as he lay beside her.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"You don't need to apologise, baby…" Lauren said, "Now I think the bath is calling for us, right?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling at her.

*JL*JL*

They wrapped robes around their bodies and slipped from their room to the bathroom. They were both late up that morning and they couldn't hear anything from downstairs so Lauren was pretty sure they were alone. That didn't mean they were going to risk getting caught though. Joey stood behind her when they were in the bathroom, his earlier wobble apparently forgotten as he kissed the side of her neck tenderly. Lauren pulled away from him and put the plug in the bath, running the water until it was hot and then pouring bubble bath beneath the stream of water. She stood back up and Joey's mouth was on her neck again. She could feel his groin pressing against her bum as well and she leant back against him, tilting her neck so he had better access.

She only pulled away from him again once the bath was full enough and then she turned off the taps. She turned to face Joey and found him staring at her intensely. "What?" she whispered.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"I know that, Joe..." She said with a smile. "I love you too, don't I?" she said and he nodded. He moved his hands to her robe and undid the belt, easing it off her body. He did the same to his own so he stood naked before her. "Do you want to get in first?" she asked him. He didn't answer her, just simply climbed into the bath and sat down. He looked up at her and held his hand out towards her. She smiled at him and took his hand, holding it tightly as she climbed into the bath as well. She didn't miss how his eyes locked on the top of her legs, feeling her body react to the heat of his gaze. "Where do you want me to sit?" she asked him.

He tugged on her hand gently, "Here..." he whispered, pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Lauren rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that was purely him. She loved it when he would let her be this close to him. "I think I feel the best I've felt for weeks…" he said softly. "I hadn't realised how much what we just did would mean to me…" he admitted. "I knew it was something I really wanted but this was more than that." He looked at her, "I can't thank you enough for being there for me, Lauren…"

"You know I don't want to be anywhere else…" she murmured, kissing the base of his neck gently. "And if you didn't notice, I had a pretty good time too…" she added, laughter in her voice.

"Well, maybe I think you need another thank you…" he breathed, his lips pressing against her forehead after he spoke. Lauren stared at him, not sure what he meant but then she felt his fingers softly touch her and she sighed. She closed her eyes, shifting slightly on his lap so he had better access.

She moaned as he pushed two fingers into her warmth and she bit her lip as his thumb brushed over her clit. "Joe…" she moaned.

"Relax and enjoy it…" he told her softly.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked him.

"I think we both know that won't do anything…" he said, kissing her forehead again.

"Doesn't mean I can't try…" she whispered. He remained silent. "Please Joe… let me try…?"

"Fine…" he said.

Lauren stared at him, "Do you want me to… if you don't… then I won't…" she said, not wanting to force him to do something he didn't want.

"It's fine, babe…" he said.

She moaned as the tips of his fingers stroked over her G-spot. Locating that spot was something he could do with ease as she'd discovered on many occasions. She turned her head slightly, panting into his neck as he urged her on to her peak. She let her hand drift down his body, beneath the surface of the water and then she was taking him in her hand. She stroked him gently, not wanting to freak him out with anything too rough… Joey letting her touch him was still something relatively new and she didn't want him to change his mind. She just wanted him to get used to her doing this to him… she wasn't expecting anything to happen as a result of her efforts, in fact she was almost positive it wouldn't. Her thumb brushed across the tip of his cock and she heard him inhale sharply. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes were dark and intense. He pushed another finger into her welcoming body and Lauren moaned. "Oh, Joe…" she moaned. She swivelled on his lap, shifting so she straddled his legs now. His thumb pushed on her clit firmly and she moved against his hand. She timed the movement of her hand on him so it matched his fingers movements. He scissored his fingers slightly, stretching her open and a fourth finger entered the mix, Lauren closing her eyes and biting her lip. She almost came on the spot when she felt his mouth suck a nipple between his lips, pulling on it hard and making her see flashes of light behind her eyelids. She squeezed him in her hand, her other hand brushing through the hairs on the back of his neck. She lowered her head and kissed his hair, continuing to stroke his cock at a steady pace. His hand moved faster now and he switched his mouth to her other breast, sending fire through her body once more. "Nearly there, baby…" she gasped, her thumb brushing over the head of his cock again. Her words seemed to push him on and she could feel her peak desperate to break free. Her hips were shifting with his hand now and then she felt his cock twitch in her hand, making her pause mid-movement. "Joe?" she whispered. She hesitantly continued to brush her hand up and down his length, feeling him harden ever so slightly in her hand. She knew he was aware of what was happening but he hadn't said anything and he was still focused on his task. Just seconds later she was coming, breathing heavily and murmuring his name as he continued to work her through her peak. As her high faded Lauren continued to stroke his cock but it was starting to soften now. It was the first time since the attack that he had got an erection due to physical manipulation though so she knew it was a good thing. Each of his previous erections had been a result of a natural reaction, him waking up aroused. This was something new and new was good.

**A/N: Well that was certainly some thank you and Joey seems to be making some real improvements in his recovery, doesn't he? DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. - I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! Back tomorrow…**


	84. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

Joey and Lauren spent the rest of the day finalising the arrangements for the following few days. They were taking Abi and Oscar away for a couple of days. Lauren's dad was loaning them a car to use and they were going further east to a dinosaur adventure park they were sure would keep Oscar amused. In order to keep costs down they were going camping and would be staying in a tent Sarah was letting them borrow. They were leaving the following afternoon, driving to the campsite and staying there overnight so they could get to the park first thing the next day and allow Oscar to have maximum time to get all the activities done. They would then stay at the campsite for a second night and drive home again the following morning. Abi hadn't been too keen on the idea of camping when Lauren first mentioned it but she saw how excited Oscar was and she wanted to see her sister again so she didn't put up too much of a fight.

Lauren noticed Joey was being very touchy feely as they sat on the sofa, looking at maps and the website for the theme park. At all times he was touching her somehow... sometimes it was holding her hand... or his arm was around her shoulders or her waist... and then there was the time when he slid his hand into the back of her skirt and knickers and curved it around her bum. She liked seeing this side of Joey... for the first time in their relationship he wasn't pushing her away from him... in fact it was the complete reverse and he was actively seeking her out.

*JL*JL*

At dinner that evening the atmosphere around the table was light and Lauren and Joey were laughing with Alice as she told them about something funny that had happened at work that day. Sarah had lost track of the story early on as Alice kept giggling but she knew it involved a woman in her office getting her skirt caught in her knickers and walking around revealing herself to the whole office. She watched Joey and saw the laughter on his face and in his eyes and the sight of his laughter made her smile. She could see Lauren was looking happier too and both of those things made Sarah feel much happier so she laughed along with them... not because of what Alice was saying but because of the sight of her son and his girlfriend finally finding some happiness.

*JL*JL*

As Lauren and Joey lay in bed that night Lauren's hand strayed down to touch him, not sure how he would react but wanting to see if she could make him hard again.

"Lauren?" he whispered into the dim room, looking at his girlfriend as she feigned sleep. She smiled, her eyes still closed and her hand wrapped around his cock. Joey sighed softly, his breathing faltering slightly as she stroked him once.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, looking at his face now. He nodded, his mouth running dry as her hand moved again. She smiled at him again and then tilted her head back and kissed him. Her hand started to move on him faster than she had in the bath and Joey's arms tensed around her, causing her to look at him in concern.

"I'm fine..." he whispered, not totally convinced he believed his own words. Lauren continued, choosing to accept his words as truth and she twisted her hand on his length. His hips shifted as she did and she heard him moan quietly.

"It's okay, baby..." she breathed, "I'm right here..." she told him. She moved her mouth to his ear, kissing his face just in front of it, "You're totally safe... I've got you, Joe..." she murmured to him.

She always knew the right thing to say and this time was no different. He was able to relax after that. His hips were shifting more often now, thrusting into her hand as she gently stroked him. He felt his cock grow heavy and start to stir in Lauren's hand and he closed his eyes, emotions running rampant through his body. He felt Lauren's thumb brush his cheek and it was only then he realised he was crying... panic ran through him at that thought... would Lauren think he was weak? Had he just disgusted her? He forced his eyes open, looking at her and finding she had tears on her own face too. He frowned, confused at what he was seeing, "Why?" he whispered.

She understood his question, "because I love you... and I know how confusing this must be for you." She said softly, "I know how difficult it must be for you to trust me and allow me to do this to you... and I'm proud of you, Joe... so very proud of you..." she whispered, kissing him gently. "Do you realise how much progress you've made over the last couple of days?" she asked.

"I guess..." he replied.

Lauren kissed him again, her hand increasing in speed on him once more but her kiss distracted him from the negative emotions that threatened to take over. He was harder now, harder than he'd been in the bath and although it was taking her a long time to get him aroused there was no sign of Lauren stopping yet. Joey fell in love with her a little more at that realisation.

He closed his eyes again, savouring the way it felt for her to touch him like she was. There had been several times when he'd thought this would never happen. He'd been sure on at least two occasions he would never let another person touch him the way Lauren was now... not that _they_ had touched him like this... but he had seriously thought he would never do anything sexual again. There had also been a couple of times when he had thought Lauren would leave him... get tired of waiting or frustrated by him keeping her at arm's length... and that had scared him almost as much as the thought of no sex had.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Lauren's face, shock written across his face as he stared at her in wonder. While his thoughts were elsewhere she had moved her other hand down his body. She was still stroking him, much firmer now and Joey could feel he was close to orgasm. That had become even more of a reality when he felt Lauren's other hand gently fondle his balls. He was breathing deeply... or trying to anyway... the sensations coursing through his body and the pure shock he was feeling made it difficult to breathe if he was being honest.

"Still okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "I'm close..." he admitted, surprised once more to be able to say those words. Lauren smiled and Joey could tell her efforts were renewed, twisting and squeezing his cock as she stroked him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he murmured as he began to throb in her hand, feeling his seed pulsing all over her hand and onto her stomach and the bed. She continued to stroke him and her other hand caressed his balls, rolling them softly in the palm of her small hand. He moaned as his peak slowly faded... that alone was an improvement on his previous peaks... and it had taken him a long time to get there too... several more steps forward in his recovery. He couldn't move once his orgasm had abated but he felt Lauren sit up, nudging him so he was lying on his back.

She gently cleaned up his mess and then lay back beside him, kissing his chest softly. "Love you, Joe..." The emotions got the better of him again and he hugged her against him tightly, silently pressing a kiss to her forehead, unable to speak.

**A/N: Just a short chapter… Another positive step forward for Joey. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	85. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 47

**Chapter 47.**

The next afternoon Uncle Jack turned up outside their house, Oscar and Abi sitting in the back of his car. Lauren went outside to greet them and hugged her uncle, then turning her attention to her brother and helping him out of the car seat. Joey came out to help his uncle get their things out of the boot and then Jack took the child seat out of the car. "Max will be here in a few minutes with the car..." he explained.

"Why don't we all go inside until he gets here?" Joey said, picking up Oscar in his arms and carrying him towards the front door, grabbing the car seat as he walked past it. The others picked up the overnight bags and trailed behind him.

"When are we going, Joey?" Lauren heard Oscar ask.

"In a couple of hours, mate..." Joey told him.

"Oh," Oscar said, pouting slightly.

"What's wrong, little man?" Lauren asked.

"I want to go now..." he whispered to her.

"Well, we can't go yet, can we, silly? Daddy's not here with the car we're using..." Lauren explained. "And then we can't just go as soon as he gets here..."

"Why not?" Oscar asked.

"Because it's rude, little man... and anyway I want to see daddy and Uncle Jack... and you want to see Auntie Sarah, don't you?" Lauren said.

"I guess..."

"Do you have a hug for your big sister?" Lauren asked him.

He nodded, grinning at her, "Course I do, Lolly!" he said, holding his arms out towards her. She took him from Joey and hugged him tightly.

"So did you get any sleep last night, little man?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head, "No, Lolly, I was too excited..."

"You do know we aren't seeing the dinosaurs until tomorrow, right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey... but I's excited cos we're sleeping in a tent tonight... and I'll be with you, Lolly and Abi... it'll be like a proper adventure...!" Joey and Lauren chuckled at the excitement from the young boy. They walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa, Oscar sitting on Lauren's lap. "Hi, Auntie Sarah!" Oscar said when he saw her, waving his hand at her.

"Hello, Oscar... are you looking forward to your trip away?"

Oscar slipped off Lauren's lap and walked over to where Sarah sat, proceeding to have a chat with her and tell her about all the exciting things he was going to see.

It was only a few minutes later when the doorbell rang again and Lauren sprang up and went to answer it. Her dad was standing on the doorstep and he smiled at her. "Dad!" Lauren said, stepping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "It's good to see you..." she said softly, surprisingly overcome by emotion as she welcomed him.

"Good to see you too, babe..." he replied, kissing the top of her head. "How are things?" he asked her gently.

Lauren looked up at her dad, a smile on her face, "They're really good, dad... really good..."

"I'm glad, babe." He smiled back at her.

"College is going well... I finished a couple of assessments before the holidays and I'd worked really hard on them so I hope I've done okay... Just need to study for the exams now..."

"You'll be fine, babe... I know it." Max told his daughter, pleased to see her so animated. "Shall we go inside?"

Lauren blushed, realising she'd left him still standing on the doorstep. "Sorry..." she said, her smile growing. They walked into the lounge and Max shook Joey's hand and kissed Sarah's cheek. He sat beside his brother, nodding to him in greeting. Jack looked at Lauren, seeing the joy on her face at her dad being there and he knew he'd made the right decision to get the two of them talking again. He was just sad Tanya hadn't wanted any part of it.

*JL*JL*

Oscar, Abi and Lauren all waved to the adults on the pavement as Joey pulled the car away from the house. Jack and Max had helped him load all their bits, including the tent into the boot and also helped him put the car seat into the car. Now they were on their way to the campsite and Oscar was getting more and more excited with each passing minute.

*JL*JL*

Half an hour into the drive Lauren chuckled when Oscar asked if they were nearly there yet. She remembered how she used to do the same thing when she was his age. Joey was patient with him though, telling him they had another couple of hours before they would arrive.

"Can we play a game?" Oscar asked.

"What do you want to play, little man?" Lauren asked him.

"I spy?" he suggested.

"Okay, you go first…" she said. Joey reached across and placed his hand on her thigh. Lauren put her hand on his and squeezed it tightly.

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with… S…" Oscar declared from the back seat.

"Signs…?" Lauren said.

"Nope…"

"Sky…?" Joey asked.

"No, you're wrong, Joey!" Oscar laughed.

"Sisters…?" Abi piped up.

"No, Abs…"

There was silence for a little while as they all thought about it. "This is a silly game." Abi said, going back to staring out of the side window.

"Abs…" Lauren admonished softly. She glanced at Oscar over her shoulder, "Is it shoulder, Oscar?" she asked him. He shook his head. There was more silence.

"Steering wheel?" Joey suddenly said.

"Nope." Oscar giggled.

"I think you've got us beaten, little man…" Lauren said. "I can't think of anything else…"

"Me neither…" Joey said, smiling at Lauren.

"It was seat belts…" Oscar declared, grinning proudly at having won the game.

"Good one, Oscar…" Joey told him. "I don't think we'd have ever got that…" he added, "I guess that means it's your go again…"

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with… W…"

*JL*JL*

After playing I spy for longer than any of the elder Brannings really wanted, Oscar decided he didn't want to pay that game anymore and then he fell asleep. Abi was texting Jay on her mobile phone and listening to her iPod so Joey and Lauren were able to talk.

"You're really good with him…" Joey said softly. "Have you ever thought of having your own?"

"Children?" Lauren asked. She looked at her boyfriend, "Something you want to tell me, Joe?" she said softly.

"No, just interested… for future reference…" he said, smiling at her. "I'd like us to enjoy ourselves for a little while… enjoy our relationship and so on… before we settle down and think about a family…"

Lauren swallowed, a little surprised about how much Joey had clearly thought about this. She thought about it for a few seconds, "It's not something I've really thought of before…" she said, "Children were always something other people did or wanted to do…" She glanced at Joey, "I was the party girl, wasn't I? I didn't even do long term relationships… Long term for me was if I woke up in their bed the next morning… which was rare… More often than not I didn't even know their names." She felt her face heat at her admission, "I guess that makes me sound like a bit slut, doesn't it?" she whispered and Joey squeezed her hand. "I suppose I was a little but I was running from the crap in my life… and something like that was far too serious… anyway I didn't exactly have the best role models for happy families, did I?"

"What about now?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not sure, Joe…" she whispered, "I need to think about it… With everything else that's been going on, it wasn't something I'd given any thought…" She looked at him. "I take it, it's something you've thought about?"

"Not seriously… not until recently…" Joey said softly. He cleared his throat and Lauren watched as he shifted in his seat. "When the police detective told me about the second guy that… you know…" he whispered, "And then he told me about the repercussions of him not getting the treatment and I realised how lucky I was…" He laughed wryly, "and believe me I never thought I would be saying that about what I went through…"

"Joe…" Lauren whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

"It's okay…" he said softly, squeezing her hand again, "It just made me think about things a little bit. I realised I want kids… I want us to have kids… I want us to have everything, babe…" He stopped speaking and glanced at her again, "I got checked out... had a test to make sure it was still even a possibility..." he smiled at her quickly, "Apparently there are no problems there..." he said and Lauren squeezed her hand, "Have I totally freaked you out now?" he asked her softly.

"No…" she admitted. "I think I'd quite like that too, Joe…" she told him, "Not yet though… not for a few years yet, I don't think…" She looked out of the front of the car, "Like you said, I want to live my life… I want us to live our lives and enjoy what we've got right now…" She smiled, "but one day… yeah, I think I'd like to have kids with you too…" Joey smiled at her words. It wasn't a definite answer but it was a big thing nevertheless… and he knew he loved her. He loved her more every single day.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey were sitting outside the tent by the fire, Abi sitting a little distance from them. Lauren was sitting between Joey's legs, leaning back against his body, his arms loosely cradling her. They were quietly discussing how things were for Abi and Oscar at home and Lauren was getting more and more concerned with each new thing Abi said. It sounded as if her mum was having some sort of mid-life crisis. She was going out most evenings with Sharon and coming home drunk in the early hours... leaving her dad at home to look after Oscar. Abi had jokingly said it was like having Lauren back at home which made all three of them smile. Occasionally Abi would look after Oscar and their dad would go out with Uncle Jack for a break. Things weren't much better between their parents and there were times when they still argued but to a certain extent this had been reduced and it was kept out of Oscar's earshot now. The more Lauren heard the more she felt sympathy for her father and she wished they would just do everyone a favour and split up. She told Abi that and Abi said she agreed and had spoken to her father about it but he'd just told her if he let that happen he would lose access to his two younger children. Their mum had threatened to take them with her and she'd told him she wouldn't allow him access to them... so it seemed their dad was stuck in the situation he was in.

The conversation fell off after that and not long after Abi went to bed, leaving her sister and Joey sitting beside the fire. "Are you okay?" Joey asked Lauren softly. Lauren shook her head and Joey pulled her tighter into his arms, hugging her, his hand brushing up and down her back as she cried into his chest.

"I don't understand why she's being like this..." she whispered.

"Me either, babe... maybe you should speak to Uncle Jack about it when we get home... see if there's any way he can support your dad... or maybe he can speak to your mum?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that..." she said. "Thanks Joe..."

"How long do you think we have to wait until Abs is asleep?" he asked a minute or so later.

"I don't know... twenty minutes maybe..." She pulled her head away from him and looked at his face, "Any particular reason for that question?" she asked.

"Maybe..." he said with a slight smile.

"We can't do anything, Joe," Lauren reminded him quietly. "We might wake up Oscar and Abs... and that'll just lead to too many questions..." she added, "You remember the giraffes, don't you?"

Joey chuckled, "You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you?"

"Joe!" Lauren whisper shouted at him, smacking her hand on his chest. They both dissolved into giggles at that point until Joey kissed her deeply, swallowing any further noise she made. A short make out session later both called it a night and after putting out the fire they made their way into the tent. Lauren paused in the entrance to check that both Oscar and Abi were asleep then went into their 'bedroom' within the tent. Joey was already there and he was stripping off his clothes with little thought. Joey had put up the tent with Lauren and Abi earlier that evening and once it was done he had gone inside to sort out their canvassed off bedroom while Lauren and Abi had sorted out the bit Abi and Oscar were sharing. So it was only now Lauren could see what he'd done. Firstly, he'd zipped their sleeping bags together to make one big sleeping bag. Secondly, he'd put a small lamp in the corner that was now switched on.

He turned around to face her, standing in his boxers before her, "Are you going to stand there all night?" he asked.

She shook her head and walked further into the room, zipping up the door behind her. She could feel Joey watching her as she began to remove her clothes. She pulled out one of his T-shirts from her bag and threw it over her head, keeping her knickers on beneath. Joey was lying in the sleeping bag now, staring up at her when she turned around and she smiled at him. He pulled down the covers and Lauren climbed in, half lying on top of him as he did the bag back up. After a few minutes Joey rolled her beneath him, kissing her ardently making Lauren chuckle, pulling her mouth from his after the kiss had gone on for a while. "You have remembered there's a little boy next door who's liable to come into our room at any point during the night?" she asked him softly.

Joey smirked at her. "I spoke to him earlier... when we went to the bathroom and he said he would go to Abs if the monsters came during the night..." Joey told her.

"Yeah, well if we make too much noise he'll think the monsters are in here attacking us and he'll wake up Abs too... so they'll both hear us!" Lauren stated. Joey pouted down at her and Lauren lifted her head, kissing him softly. "I'll try and get us some alone time tomorrow, baby..." she mollified him.

"I'm going to hold you to that..." he whispered, giving her one last kiss before rolling away from her on to his back. Lauren pressed herself against his side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

*JL*JL*

"Lauren... Oscar is saying he's hungry?" Abi called through the zipped up door to their room early the next morning.

"Can you sort him out for me, Abs?" Lauren called back. "Get him washed and dressed and then get him some breakfast?" she added. Abi frowned slightly as she heard Lauren giggling softly. "We'll be ready... in half an hour or so...?"

"Make that forty minutes..." Joey called out confidently and Lauren laughed louder this time.

Abi rolled her eyes, guessing what the two of them had planned and going to find her brother. She glanced at her watch, mentally working out when it would be safe to come back to the tent. There was no way she wanted to be hearing any of that... never mind letting Oscar hear it. The two of them left the tent a couple of minutes later.

*JL*JL*

"Do you think Abi knows?" Joey asked Lauren.

"I should imagine she suspects... although she probably thinks we're going to have sex..." Lauren said softly.

"I wish we could..." Joey muttered.

"Hey..." Lauren said, brushing the side of his face with her hand. "Let's just take advantage of what we have, okay?" she whispered, pressing her hips against his and smiling as she felt his hard cock digging into her stomach.

"Take this off..." Joey said, pulling at the T-shirt she was wearing. Lauren pulled away from him and tugged the shirt over her head. She then wriggled in the sleeping bag as she wrestled her knickers off as well. Both items were thrown out of the bag.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked him softly, giving him control of the situation.

"Same as last time?" he asked.

Lauren smiled, remembering that time fondly. She moved towards him, straddling him quickly and leaning down to kiss him, "Like this?" she asked. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "Aren't you slightly overdressed?"

"I thought it would be less messy this way..." he whispered, "We don't exactly have a bath to get cleaned up in this time, do we?"

"Let me worry about that, Joe..." she said. He stared at her, not moving. "Please Joe... I want it to be like last time too..." she cajoled him. "It'll be better for both of us if you're naked too..."

"Move out of the way then..." he said, sighing softly. Lauren shuffled down his legs and knelt by his feet. Joey stood and then shoved his boxers to his ankles. He kicked them to one side and was about to get back in the sleeping bag when Lauren stopped him.

"Wait a second..." she breathed, her eyes locked on his cock as it stood proudly from his body. Joey shifted uncomfortably on his feet and then sat back down quickly. Lauren looked sad when her eyes met his but she smiled at him too. "It's okay... I just wanted to look..." she whispered.

She moved back into her previous position and they both sighed as she brushed against his cock. He was harder this time than he had been last time. Lauren leant down to kiss him, moving her body gently against his as the kiss deepened. After a couple of minutes Joey rolled them so she was lying on her back and he began to move... much like he had the last time. Lauren sighed as his entire length brushed over her clit, her hips lifting to meet his body.

Joey moaned loudly, "Fuck babe..." as Lauren lifted her legs and wound them around his waist.

"Faster..." she breathed, the intensity of his movements urging her on. Joey did as she asked, his hips thrusting against hers repeatedly, each time rubbing his length across her clit and brushing over her opening. He was panting against her neck, kissing her skin intermittently as he strived to make them both come. "JoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoeJoe," she whimpered and he knew she was close too. He was slightly disappointed, he had wanted this to last longer... hell if it was down to him they would be doing more than they were but there was the niggling voice in the back of his mind telling him he wasn't quite up to it.

"Legs down, babe..." he breathed in her ear and Lauren froze. He pulled away from her, feeling her quickly pull her legs away from him. Joey lifted his head, feeling the tension in her body, "It's okay, I haven't changed my mind... I just want this to last a little bit longer..." he admitted. He stopped his movements, lifting off her slightly and sighed as the pressure on his cock was momentarily relieved. He looked at Lauren's face and he couldn't read her expression. "I just want this to be good, baby..." he told her.

"It will always be good..." she told him softly.

Her words had an impact on him and he felt his cock jolt slightly, making him close his eyes. Taking a deep breath he moved back on top of her, making sure his length was lying directly against her clit. He started to move against her slowly, hearing her softly sigh as her clit became the focus of his movements. "There you go, babe..." he said softly, "Feel how good that is..." Her body was soon shaking beneath him as he teased her orgasm to the surface. Just when she thought she was going to come, his movements would slow further, leaving her feeling slightly frustrated and on the verge of falling apart. Joey was in his own personal battle, a sensory overload building as he softly brushed over her small nub. He was longing to go faster but at the same time he wanted this to last forever. This was a dichotomy that he would face every time he was with Lauren he would later discover.

"Joe... please..." she whispered some time later, "I need to come so badly..." Her body was shaking beneath him and she was moaning almost constantly.

"Come when I come..." he pleaded with her and Lauren nodded her head. "Pull your legs up to your chest..." he said, pulling away from her slightly so she could do as he said. He unzipped the sleeping bag and threw back the cover and he stared down at her as she lay exposed before him. "So fucking beautiful," he breathed and Lauren remained silent. He lay on her again and his length was lying across her opening now, his head pressing on her clit with each movement of his hips. He was close but to be honest that didn't necessarily mean anything these days. Lauren's hands were gripping her knees tightly and Joey could see the concentration on her face as she tried really hard not to fall apart. His movements were frantic now, striving ever closer to that much sought after orgasm and four thrusts later, he began to throb against her, pushing Lauren to her own peak. Lauren screamed his name as her back arched off the sleeping bag, the grip on her legs loosening as she lost herself in the bliss of the moment. Joey's cock was pumping more and more come out as he continued to move against her, his length almost sore now as he brushed past her skin, he had bellowed her name into her shoulder, his hips pressing against hers as his body released. It was the most intense orgasm he'd had with her.

He collapsed on top of her, exhaustion seeping from every part of his body. Lauren held him close, her legs winding back around his body. She was sucking on the side of his neck too, her hands running through his hair as her body calmed.

*JL*JL*

Joey lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "That was beyond amazing..." he told her, "I don't know about you but I feel pretty gross..." he added.

"Let me up..." she said softly. He moved away from her, refusing to look down at the mess he'd made all over them both. She moved towards her bag and reappeared with a large pack of wet wipes. She tore them open and pulled one out, using it to wipe down Joey's stomach and cock. She then took another one and did the same to her own body.

"Did you know this would happen?" he asked her, eyeing the wet wipes and then her suspiciously.

She shook her head with a smile, "No, I brought these for Oscar... they're easy to use if he gets in a mess while we're here or when we're out... but I think they've just come in handy for our situation, eh?" she said. She stared at him and he turned his head away from her, suddenly feeling inexplicably ashamed. "Joe, stop over thinking things… this was good, right?" she whispered. He nodded his head once, "Then remember that… focus on that… and one day you'll realise the bad things will have gone…" She squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "Now I think we need to get dressed before Abs and Oscar get back…" She pulled some more wipes out of the packet, "Use these, baby…" she said, handing them to him.

*JL*JL*

They spent the next few minutes cleaning themselves up and then getting dressed. Lauren put the used wipes on a small plastic bag she had and put it in her handbag, so she could dispose of them later. They walked out of the tent, Joey zipping it up behind them and Oscar bounded over as he and Abi had been walking up just then. "Hey, little man…" Lauren said, hugging him against her, "Are you ready for today?" she asked him.

"Yes, Lolly… Are we leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, Oscar… do you have everything you need?" Lauren asked him and Abi. They both nodded.

**A/N: Another advancement in their relationship… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	86. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 48

**Chapter 48.**

The car and family made their way to Dinosaur Adventure. It was only a short trip in comparison to the night before but Oscar was just as excitable as he had been for the trip to Norfolk. This time there were no games but he was looking this way and that out of the windows, pointing out things of interest to him. He was excited every time he saw cows or sheep in the fields, making the animal noises as they drove past. He was even worse when they passed a field of pigs he spent a good ten minutes crying out "Oink, oink, oink, oink," over and over again. Joey and Lauren laughed as they heard him but Abi just rolled her eyes.

Joey parked the car at the adventure park and all four of them climbed out of it. Oscar was good and stayed close to his Lolly, not wanting to get lost or run over. He took Lauren's hand as they walked towards the entrance, bouncing along beside her as they walked. Joey bought the tickets for the four of them and then they entered the park. They started by heading towards the dinosaur trail, Oscar carrying his 'Dippy's passport' like he had treasure in his hand, looking out for the places he could get the stamps in it so he could fill the book. His eyes were really wide as they walked around, seeing the life size dinosaurs that were lurking in the woods. A couple of times his hand gripped Lauren's a little tighter as he was slightly overwhelmed by the size of one… and the models of the T-Rex's made him a little scared and he stood behind Lauren and Joey, peeking between them so he could still see.

*JL*JL*

As the morning progressed Lauren and Joey sat, watching as Oscar climbed over a dinosaur climbing frame a little while later. Abi had wandered off, calling Jay so she could speak to him. Lauren watched her leave and Joey caught the pensive look on her face. "You okay, babe?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she said, smiling widely and turning her attention back to Oscar, waving as he stood on top of the climbing frame, waving his arms in the air to catch their attention. "Careful, little man…" she called over to him.

"Yes, Lolly…" he said, turning around and continuing to play on the large dinosaur statue.

"How about Oscar and I go for a little walk in a bit and you and Abs have a catch up?" Joey said.

Lauren looked at him, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the look on Joey's face. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, babe…" He leant forward and kissed her softly. "It's obviously playing on your mind, isn't it…" he added.

"God, I love you…" she told him softly.

"I think the screams earlier indicated that already, babe…" Joey said with a smirk, just as Abi walked up. Lauren glanced at her and saw her sister roll her eyes. "Why don't I go and see what the little man wants to do?" Joey told her quietly. He kissed her cheek as he stood up and then walked over to where Oscar was.

Lauren watched as the two boys walked away, hand in hand a couple of minutes later. Lauren turned her attention to her sister. "Sit down, Abs…" she said.

Abi sat in the seat Joey had just vacated and looked at Lauren. "You and Joey seem a bit happier…" she said.

"Things are better… but there are still moments when I begin to wonder if we'll ever be alright…"

"You seemed okay this morning…" Abi said, her face flushing.

"It wasn't what you think, Abs…" Lauren said, her own face turning red. She turned her head, looking around to see if there was anyone close, "We've never had sex…" she said, moving closer to Abi before she spoke.

Abi frowned, "I don't understand… this morning…?"

Lauren looked a little uncomfortable, staring at her hands as they were clenched on the table they were sitting at. "Since the attack… for a long time he wasn't able to get an erection…" she whispered, "It's only been the last couple of weeks… but he puts a lot of pressure on himself and they don't always last very long…"

"That must be difficult…" Abi said softly, reaching for her sister's hands and squeezing them.

"It's more difficult for Joe… I'm more than happy to wait until he's ready…"

"Are you okay, Lolly?" Abi asked her softly.

"Yeah…" Lauren smiled at the name she called her. "Things have definitely been better since the trial was over… and I can see there will come a time when he'll be ready for it now… for a long time it seemed like a dream that was never going to happen…" she admitted. "We couldn't do anything together for the first six months anyway…"

Abi frowned again, "Why not?"

"He had to have loads of tests, Abs… to make sure he didn't have anything… to make sure they hadn't given him anything…"

"And they hadn't?"

"Nothing that couldn't be treated…" Lauren whispered. Abi's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up, "He got an STI so he had to have some antibiotics and some extra tests to make sure it had gone… but he's got the all clear for all of them now…"

"I heard you in the car yesterday…" Abi admitted.

"You did?"

"Yeah…" Abi smiled at her, "I think you'll make a great mum, Lolly…" she told her, "and at least your children are guaranteed to be beautiful with the two of you as parents…"

"Oh Abs…" Lauren said, more tears appearing in her eyes at her sister's words. "How are things with you and Jay?" she asked.

Abi shrugged, "I don't know… I don't see him as much as I'd like…" She bit her lip, "I'm not sure things are going to work with him… I keep thinking about when I go away in a couple of years to go to University and I can't see us working if I'm somewhere miles away…"

"You don't need to worry about it now, Abs… just enjoy it…" Lauren could see that Abi was thinking about something else as well, "What's wrong?"

"I want to take it further with him… but he keeps saying no…" She shifted in her seat awkwardly, "Do you think he doesn't like me? Maybe he doesn't think I'm beautiful enough…"

"Abs, there's no rush… when the time is right for you both, it'll happen… and it'll be amazing, I promise you…" Lauren told her. "Don't stress about it so much… because it'll just make problems that don't need to be there…"

Abi hugged her sister, "I miss you, Lolly… I miss being able to talk to you about things that I can't talk to anyone else about…" she whispered.

"You can call me whenever you need me, Abs. You know that, right?"

"Yeah… I just know you have your own problems… I don't like bothering you…" Abi whispered.

"That's what big sisters are there for…" Lauren said with a smile. "And I will always have time for you and Oscar…" she told her, "Maybe you and I could go shopping later this week, have a girly day together…?" she suggested.

"I'd really like that…" Abi said.

"We can sort out a date over the next couple of days then…?" Lauren said and Abi nodded.

*JL*JL*

About forty minutes later Joey and Oscar returned. Lauren and Abi both looked at Joey, "Where's Oscar?" Lauren asked, a small smile on her face.

"I'm right here, Lolly…!"

"You're not my little man… you're a tiger… and it looks like you're getting ready to pounce…" Lauren protested, looking at the small boy who'd had his face painted while he was gone.

"It's really me, Lolly…!" Oscar said, stepping close to her and she cowered away from him quickly.

"Don't hurt me… my little brother will be really upset if you do…" she said, winking at Joey over the top of Oscar's head.

"It's me…" Oscar insisted.

Lauren peered closer at him and Oscar turned around slowly so she could look at him properly. "Well, I guess you could be my little man… I think I'm going to need a hug just to check…" she told him. He ran at her and wound his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Oscar, it really is you!" she exclaimed as she squeezed him in her arms. "Did you have a nice time with Joey?" she asked her brother.

"Yes, but he wasn't allowed to have his face painted like I did…" Oscar said, a slight pout on his tiger face.

"Oh dear…" Lauren said sympathetically, glancing at Joey who didn't seem to be half as disappointed as Oscar was that he couldn't have his face painted too. Joey looked at his watch, realising it was nearly lunch time.

"Why don't Lolly and I go and get us all something to eat, eh?" Joey suggested.

"I'm starving!" Oscar declared, rubbing his tummy as if on cue.

"We'll be back in a few minutes then, okay?" Lauren said. Oscar nodded, sitting at the table next to Abi.

Lauren got to her feet and Joey took her hand, squeezing it slightly. They walked towards Dippy's Diner that was near the entrance. They got three jacket potatoes for the two of them and Abi and sausages and baked beans for their little tiger-boy. They got some drinks as well and made their way back to the table where Abi and Oscar were sitting waiting for them.

"Don't get in too much of a mess, Oscar," Joey said softly, "We don't want Lolly to have to wipe your face too much, do we?" Oscar shook his head and began to carefully eat his dinner.

*JL*JL*

After they'd finished their meal, Oscar had a little bit of baked bean juice on his face so he went to Lauren and she pulled her pack of wet wipes from her bag, pulling one free and carefully wiping his mouth, trying not to smudge the make-up on his face. Then she wiped his hands. Once she was done she glanced at Joey and saw the small smirk on his face. She couldn't help laughing… she wasn't sure she would be able to look at a pack of wet wipes with a straight face again for a while.

"I thought maybe we could go and play at the Jurassic putt section once we're done here…?" Joey said.

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Lauren said, "What do you two think?" she asked her siblings. Both of them agreed too so after Lauren cleared their rubbish away, disposing of it in a nearby bin, along with the rubbish she'd brought with her from the tent, the foursome wandered over to the crazy golf area of the park.

Oscar wasn't very good and after a couple of holes he began to lose hope and Lauren could see a major tantrum was on the horizon. Joey stepped in though and told Oscar he wasn't playing very well either… and suggested maybe the two of them could play as a team… after all two heads were better than one. Oscar beamed at his cousin and peace was restored once more. They all walked to the next hole and Lauren mouthed a 'thank you' to her boyfriend. Joey smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Come on, Joey!" Oscar said, waving his golf club in the air.

"Careful little man, you don't want to hit someone with your club, do you?" Lauren giggled.

"No, Lolly," Oscar shook his head as he lowered the club to the ground, "Sorry," he said, grinning at her.

*JL*JL*

"We won, Joey!" Oscar said, jumping up and down excitedly. "We won!"

"We sure did, little man…" Joey said. He lifted his hand and Oscar high fived him. "Would you like to see the animals now?" Joey asked him.

"Yes please, Joey…"

The little family set off towards that area of the park and were soon looking at the various animals in their animal garden. Of course, there were donkeys there again which they had to avoid but they saw wallabies, sheep, goats, guinea pigs and tortoises. Oscar was in his element and he loved it. He even got to hold a guinea pig and he asked Lolly if that meant he could take it home with him. Lauren managed to convince him it wasn't very practical to take it with them now but he should speak to mummy about it. He didn't like her answer but said nothing more about it.

*JL*JL*

After they left the animal farm Oscar was beginning to yawn so they made their way back to the car and then back to the campsite. Oscar went inside for a small nap once they were at the tent and Lauren and Abi went to get some food from the nearby shop. When they came back Abi went to call Jay again so Lauren sat next to Joey, resting her head on his shoulder. "Today was a nice day," she whispered.

"It was…" he nodded in agreement, kissing the top of her head. "How did your chat with Abs go?" he asked.

"She asked for some advice about her relationship with Jay…" Lauren told him softly.

"What kind of advice?" he asked.

"She wants to take it to the next stage… I told her that a relationship isn't only about sex… there's more to it than that. Jay keeps pushing her away when she suggests they sleep together and she was worried he didn't feel the same way about her. And I said when the time was right for them to have sex, she would know and it would be amazing…" She glanced at Joey, "I told her we haven't had sex yet…" She felt the tension increase in Joey, "I had to tell her something, Joe… I needed to share stuff with her so that she would open up to me…"

"I just don't want her to think there's something wrong with me…" he said, relaxing slightly.

"She doesn't… she loves you… so does Oscar…" She stretched her neck and kissed him tenderly, "And so do I…" she breathed against his lips.

**A/N: The family have had a nice day out… Isn't Oscar the cutest? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back with a second chapter (and you don't want to miss it) if I get 20 reviews… so you know what to do.**

**I'll reply to last nights reviews shortly... **


	87. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 49

**So everyone thought that the last chapter was CUTE CUTE CUTE! There is a little cuteness at the start but the rest of this chapter... couldn't be described as cute as all... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 49.**

Oscar and Joey sat beside the campfire later that evening. They'd had their dinner earlier and now Joey was showing Oscar how to toast marshmallows on the fire. "Now, little man, you have to be careful when you do this because the marshmallows can get really hot and you'll end up burning yourself – which we don't want, do we?" Joey said. Oscar shook his head. "In fact, you should probably only do this if there is a grown up present, okay? Because fire and little men can be dangerous," Oscar nodded this time and Joey smiled at him. They were silent for a couple of seconds and then Joey pulled one of the sticks out of the fire, touching the marshmallow tentatively with a finger. It was soft and gooey. He held the stick out towards Oscar. "Here you go, little man," he said softly, "It's hot though, so blow on it before you put it in your mouth, okay?"

"Yes, Joey…" he said, doing as his cousin told him. After he'd eaten the marshmallow he smiled broadly at the elder man, "That was super yummy, Joey… Can I have another one?"

"In a minute, Oscar… Let me just do these ones for Abs and Lolly first, okay?"

"Okay…" he said with a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren were laying in their sleeping bag later that evening and Joey was trying very hard to start something between them. "Joe, Abs and Oscar will hear…" Lauren protested softly.

"So you don't want to?" he breathed in her ear.

"Of course I do…" she panted and it wasn't a lie, Joe and his mouth had worked their magic for the last five minutes and her whole body was alight.

"Then let me do this for you…" he asked her softly.

Lauren pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes, "What are you planning on doing?" she asked him.

He smirked at her, lowering his head and kissing her softly. "This…" he whispered against her lips. His mouth worshipped hers, tongue sweeping into her mouth and swiping around hers. "And this…" he murmured a few seconds later, his hand brushing down her body, pausing at her breast and squeezing it gently. His mouth returned to hers, kissing across her face and then down her neck. He sucked on the skin at her neck and Lauren moaned softly, "Ssh, babe…" he breathed in her ear, "you must be quiet… remember…" he reminded her. His hand was moving further down her body. Lauren was distracted though and didn't notice the movement of it. Not until his fingers pushed under her knickers, brushing over her intimate area. Her hips shifted against his hand and she whimpered breathily. He smiled against her skin, his hands busy again as he slowly removed her knickers, eagerly assisted by Lauren. She kicked them away as soon as they were at her ankles and then his hand was back, touching her, his fingers stroking her opening tenderly. He moved his mouth to her ear, "Do you know how much I like touching you like this?" he whispered to her softly. Lauren turned her head slightly to look at him, shaking her head as she bit her lip. "I plan on doing this to you every day of my life, babe…" he said after moving his mouth back to her ear.

"Why?" she whispered, stifling a moan as his fingers brushed over her G-spot.

"So I get to see this look on your face," he told her. "And I get to know it was me who put it there… and I can see that you love me with every bit of your soul and a little bit more too…" he continued and Lauren's hips shifted, urging him for more. "I will do this every day because I am selfish and I want to remind myself how much I mean to you and how much you mean to me… Even if I don't tell you every day how much I love you… this will be my way of saying it… of shouting it from the rooftops for everyone to hear…" he breathed. Lauren swallowed, her heart faltering slightly as she took in his words. "I will love and cherish every moment with you… just in case I don't get the chance to do so again…"

"Joe…" she murmured, a hand clutching his arm tightly as he added a third finger.

"Ssh, babe… I'm concentrating…" he said, smiling as he saw the frustration on her face as he gently kissed her cheek. He pressed his body against hers and she looked at him quickly, feeling the slight hardness of him against her hip, "See, there's another benefit to doing this to you…" he told her softly, "The sight of you lying there like this… looking so fucking beautiful, it takes my breath away… and it makes me hard…" He smirked at her slightly but Lauren could see some sadness in his eyes, "I think… if I was normal… I'd be hard all the time around you…" he murmured, "but now's not the time to focus on that… I'm supposed to be showing you a good time…" he breathed, pressing his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. "What was it you said to me earlier…?" he asked, "oh yes, that's it… you told me I should focus on the good things… and then one day all the bad things will be gone…" he added, "So that's what I'm doing now… I'm focussing all my attention on the only really good thing in my life…" Lauren frowned slightly, "That's you, babe… my life became remarkably better the day you wandered into it…" Her eyes widened, "even with the… you know…" he whispered.

"It was so much better for me too, baby…" she breathed. "You changed my life… made it… aah, right there, Joe…" she whimpered as his hand moved faster, his thumb running over her clit and starting another type of burning within her. "More, Joe… please…" she begged him, "I want you so badly…"

"Ssh…" he reminded her with a soft chuckle. "All in good time, Lauren… all in good time…"

"You made my life infinitely better…" Lauren said, continuing her previous words, "You saved me from a life of misery… and drunkenness…" she smiled at him lopsidedly.

"I want to see you…" he said, stilling his hand inside her and drawing her attention back to him rather than the bliss he was creating.

She looked at him. "You can see me… silly…" she giggled.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant, babe…" He pulled his hand from her, throwing back the top of the sleeping bag. His eyes ran down the length of her body then back up to the T-shirt she was wearing, "Off…" he told her. It was Lauren's turn to roll her eyes but she silently did as he said, surprised when she saw him easing his boxers off his body too. She lay back on the floor, her naked body laid before him and he looked her over again, moaning softly as he saw her wanton body, "So fucking tempting…" he whispered as his eyes locked on her core. His eyes were dark when he looked at her face again, "Time to focus…" he breathed, his hand moving back to her opening and three fingers gently easing into her. Lauren took a deep breath, her back arching slightly and Joey's eyes lingered on her breasts, they were practically calling at him to be tasted. "Well, if you insist…" he whispered, lowering his mouth to one of the peaks. He pulled it gently into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue and hearing her gasp softly. He increased the movement of his hand, her wetness aiding as it helped his fingers slide in and out of her easily. Her knees had fallen apart giving him more room to touch her and he rewarded her by pressing his thumb onto her clit. Her hand was cradling the back of his head against her breast, her fingers brushing through his hair. He sucked on her nipple, drawing a soft breathy moan from her. He pulled away from her, "I may have brought something with me…" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked. He withdrew his hand from her and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Patience, babe…" he told her, kissing the top of her breast softly. He turned from her and rummaged in his bag. He turned back to her less than a minute later and the dildo he'd brought her was in his hand. "Surprise…" he said, quirking an eyebrow as he watched her face. Lauren glanced at the canvas to her left, "You still have to be quiet, babe…" he said, "I just thought you'd like a reminder of how it will one day feel…"

"Joe…" she whispered.

"I need to make sure you'll be ready for me…" he breathed, staring intently into her eyes.

Lauren looked at his face, biting her lip as she saw the intensity in his eyes. She nodded her head. "Okay…" she whispered.

Joey brushed his fingers back into her body, collecting as much of her moisture as he could. While he had been thoughtful enough to bring this with him, he had forgotten the lube. He slickened up the phallus with his hand and then placed the head of it at her entrance. "Are you ready, babe?" he asked her gently. She nodded, biting her lip harder as he pressed the dildo past her glistening lips. Joey eased it carefully into her body, feeling her tightness fighting every small movement he made. He was right, they needed to do this… she would need to be ready for when it was the real thing. His thought made him smile because he was thinking about the possibility of it actually happening one day. He focused once more on what he was doing, watching her face as he pushed it a little deeper. Each little movement was met with resistance and he pressed his thumb against her clit, hoping to help her relax a little bit more.

"Oh god…" she exhaled. He pushed it deeper again, stretching her open further. Lauren winced slightly as his action created a burn within her that was painful and yet not at the same time. "More…" she whimpered.

He smiled as he edged more into her. The resistance eased quickly and the dildo slid into her quicker than he'd intended causing Lauren to groan loudly. "Sorry…" he whispered.

"Don't apologise…" she gasped. "Again…" she begged him.

"Of course…" He withdrew it slightly and then thrust it back into her, her back arching off the floor and reminding him of what he'd been doing earlier. He lowered his head to her other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected and he worshipped it with vigour. His hand moved the dildo in and out of her body, his movements irregular and constantly taking her by surprise until she was teetering on the edge of coming. He withdrew it from her, leaving her quivering beneath him. He rolled away from her after placing a soft kiss on her breast and stared up at the canvas above them, a small smirk on his face. She moved quickly, fury, desire and passion on her face as she glared down at him.

"You can't stop there…" she hissed at him, "Leaving me like that… on the verge of coming… it's cruel, Joe…"

"Who said anything about stopping there?" he asked her, quirking an eyebrow at her. She frowned, looking at him pointedly. He moved the dildo, resting it on his stomach so it sat upright. He saw her glance down at it and then back at his face, licking her lips. "Go ahead…" he said softly.

She moved towards him slowly, feeling her desire dripping from her body as she straddled his legs. His semi erect cock was beneath her and she was sure he could feel the dampness leaking from her as she took a few seconds to prepare herself. She moved forwards, rising up on her knees until the tip of the hard length was teasing her entrance. She leant forward, her hands resting either side of his head and she bent down, kissing him deeply. "I love you…" she breathed against his mouth, feeling him smile. She pushed herself up again, staring into his eyes as she took a deep breath and then lowered herself onto the thick length. It felt different from this angle somehow and she paused once the head was within her, squeezing her body around it and whimpering at the burning sensation it created. His thumb moved to her clit and she arched her back as he circled it gently. She lost focus for a few seconds, moaning as she slid further down the length, her body fighting the intrusion. She stared into his eyes deeply as she lowered herself further, feeling the head of the dildo pressing against her cervix. She was panting for breath and she lowered her head for a few seconds, trying to compose herself before she continued. She was sitting astride his stomach now, the dildo buried deep within her and she reached behind her, wrapping her fingers around his length. She started to stroke him as she moved on the length inside her, keeping the pace of both slow and gentle. His thumb continued to tease her clit. "Kiss me…" she pleaded, "Kiss me…" She leant away from him, her movements getting sporadic as her head fell back away from him.

Joey stared up at her, seeing the desire on her face. He was confused when she asked him to kiss her, especially when she shifted away from him and out of his reach. Then he realised what she meant as her back arched, pushing her chest forward. He pushed his body up and did as she asked, taking the tip of one of her gorgeous boobs between his lips, kissing it tenderly. He felt her move on his lap once more, bouncing carefully on the rigid length. He sucked on the nipple hard as he felt her strive for her peak. She twisted her hand on his length and he panted against her small bud in his mouth, causing it to harden, much like her hand was making him do. He moaned, renewing his attention on her breast and feeling her movements falter slightly. His thumb pressed on her clit as she moved down on the dildo, swallowing it deep inside her. Time seemed to stand still for them both as she silently screamed his name. Joey lifted his head and watched her, wondering how he had managed to find a girl so beautiful and yet she didn't seem to realise it. Looking at her now, as she was in the throes of passion she had rarely looked more stunning. He stored the image away for future reference, feeling his length twitch in her hand as she squeezed him tightly. He groaned, resting his head on her chest as he felt a small orgasm ebb through him. It was over in just a few seconds and then he was softening in the palm of her hand but it made him feel involved in what they'd just done… although he would've been perfectly happy to just watch her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was draped over his body, her face buried in his neck as she tried to recover from what had just happened. She lifted her hand, seeing the evidence of Joey's release on the back of it and she licked her hand, tasting his essence. She smiled, moaning as she savoured the flavour. Joey watched her through tired eyes, stunned by what he was seeing. Oral sex was never something they had discussed before but clearly she wasn't averse to the taste of him. Once she had cleaned away his mess she rested her head on his chest, a beautiful smile on his face as she lay there with her eyes closed.

"You should put something back on, babe…" he reminded her, "and the… dildo is still inside you…" he added.

"Too tired…" she murmured. Joey tried to move her off him but she protested at each attempt. "Joe… no…" she whined. "It's fine… I'm fine…" she breathed, sleep overtaking her body. She said no more and Joey could tell she was asleep. His eyes ran down her body, seeing the way she clung to him, their legs tangled together. Her thigh was pressed against his cock and he could feel the bottom of the dildo digging into his own thigh. She clearly didn't mind though so he stretched his arm down and pulled the sleeping bag back up and over their bodies. He had one last thought, hoping Oscar didn't disturb them and want to sleep in the bed with them tonight before he too closed his eyes for the last time.

**A/N: So Joey is definitely getting more confident, isn't he? And Lauren seems to be reaping the benefits of it. What a lucky girl. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**I'll reply to reviews in a few minutes. THANKS EVERYONE! xx**


	88. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 50

**Chapter 50.**

"Lolly, I want to come in there…" Oscar whispered loudly through the canvas door.

Lauren opened her eyes blearily, seeing faint light filter through the canvas of the tent. She was still wrapped in Joey's arms… a place she always wanted to wake up… "Huh?" she murmured.

"LOLLY!"

Lauren shifted slightly in Joey's arms, gasping as the dildo sank further into her body and memories from the night before came back to her in a flash. She glanced at the time and saw it was far too early. "Go back to bed, little man…" she said to him softly.

"Can't I come in there…?" he asked.

"No, Oscar… there's not room for three of us in here…" she told him.

"I'm only likkle… I won't take up that much space…"

"Go back to bed for another two hours and then you can come in here, okay?" Lauren bartered. There was silence and she wondered if she'd managed to convince him. She could see his shadow through the canvas and she watched as he turned and walked back to his bedroom, his shoulders slumped and looking disheartened even in shadow form. "Oscar…" she whispered but he didn't hear her.

"It's okay, babe…" Joey whispered and it was the first time she knew he was awake. "He'll be back in a couple of hours… as if nothing happened…" He pulled her closer to him again, the phallus shifting inside her and leaving her breathless. "Looks like my girl needs some of my attention again…"

"Oscar will hear…" Lauren sighed.

"Relax… enjoy it…" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She was lying over him like she had been earlier now and she looked at his face. His hand brushed down her back, settling on her bum and as they stared at each other he nudged her slightly up his body. Lauren moaned, feeling the bottom of the dildo rub against his thigh which lay between her legs. Lauren looked at his face and he smiled at her, "Enjoy it…" he said again, hidden meaning in his eyes.

Lauren rested her head back on his chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat beneath her ear. She took a couple of moments, inhaling as she felt Joey move his leg, bending it and pressing the sex toy into her body smoothly. "Joe…" she whimpered.

"Move…" he breathed into her hair, kissing the top of her head. She shifted in his arms, the slight movement also moving the dildo within her. She set a pattern to her movement, slowly fucking herself with the dildo, her body tightening and pushing it out, just for Joey's thigh to press it back into her. She belatedly realised her thigh was pressing against Joey's cock, trapping it between their bodies and she was about to apologise when she felt it twitch. She glanced up at his face, seeing him bite his lip in concentration as she moved again. They stared at each other for several minutes, the only sound being the soft slap of bare flesh against each other and their panted breaths. Lauren stopped moving as she felt her peak race through her, his eyes watching her face as she struggled to remain silent. Lauren sagged down on top of him, his hand running up her back gently. Lauren looked down his body as she lay on him, seeing his partially erect cock resting against his stomach. She moved her leg, inhaling as the dildo shifted against her sensitive body and then his cock was pressed between their bodies again. She felt Joey's hand freeze on her back and she rubbed her leg on him, knowing he would come with just a little intervention from her. He came all over their stomachs, pulsing thick streams of come three times from his tip. He was gasping beneath her, a sound so sexy to her ears and she longed to be able to hear it again… however the early morning and their late night activities became too much for her and she closed her eyes… just a little more sleep.

Joey lay beneath Lauren, knowing she was asleep once more. The same couldn't be said for him… after what she'd just done he was now wide awake. He knew he needed to get the two of them suitably sorted before Oscar made a reappearance. He rolled them both, hearing Lauren whimper softly as he moved her onto her back. He pulled away from her and gently removed the dildo from her body. He reached for her bag and pulled out the wet wipes she brought with her. He cleaned the phallus quickly, putting it back in his bag and then used a fresh wipe to do the same to her tender body. She moaned again as he touched her and Joey knew she would be a little sore when she woke up properly. Fortunately they wouldn't be doing much today apart from travelling home so she should be okay. He reached down into the bottom of the sleeping bag and then gently put her knickers back onto her sleeping body. It was more difficult for him to put the T-shirt back on her without waking her but somehow he managed it. Joey then turned his attention to his own body, cleaning himself and putting on his boxers. Minutes later he was laying back beside her and pulling her into his arms again, smiling as Lauren placed a gentle kiss on his chest. He covered them both with the sleeping bag and watched her as she slept.

*JL*JL*

The zip around the canvas door began to move just over an hour later and Joey smirked slightly as he saw the blonde tousled head of Oscar peek inside. "It's two hours later, can I come in now?" he asked.

Joey nodded, "but be quiet, little man… Lolly's still sleeping and we don't want to wake her up, do we?" Oscar shook his head and slowly crept inside the room, a smile growing on his face. Joey patted the bed beside him and Oscar moved there quickly, lying the other side of Joey from Lauren, his head resting on Joey's chest just like Lauren's was.

"She looks tired, Joey…" he whispered.

"She is, mate… so why don't we let her rest for a bit longer, eh?" Joey said.

"Okay, Joey…" Oscar said.

They were silent for some time and eventually Lauren opened her eyes, seeing Joey and Oscar both watching her. "You know… that's kind of freaking me out…" she breathed and Oscar giggled. "What time do we need to leave here?" she asked her boyfriend.

"An hour or so… we can stop for breakfast on the way…" he replied.

"Good thinking. Why don't you two boys go and get washed and dressed and Abs and I can sort things out here till you get back."

"Abs is outside packing up things…" Oscar said helpfully.

"She is?" Lauren asked. Oscar nodded.

"Oscar and I will go and have a wash then…" Joey said. Lauren looked at his face, wondering if she was asking too much of him. He smiled at her and placed his mouth on hers for a tender kiss.

"Bleurgh…" Oscar declared, the two breaking apart and laughing at him.

"Come on, little man…" Joey said. "Go back to your room and get your clothes and wash bag, okay?" he said. Oscar nodded and scrambled out of the room.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Lauren checked.

"It's fine, babe…" Joey reassured her, "He's a five year old boy, what harm can he do?" he asked her, a crooked smile on his face.

"You'd be surprised…" Lauren whispered, still looking at him in concern.

"I'll be fine… and so will Oscar…" Joey said.

"COME ON, JOEY!" Oscar called from outside the tent.

"I'd better go…" he laughed at Oscar's exuberance.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the tent, some joggers pulled onto her lower half. She felt sore in places she hadn't thought she could be sore. She stretched her arms above her head, feeling her body crack and creak. Wow, that hurt a lot more than she'd been expecting.

"You didn't have to lie to me yesterday, Lauren…" Abi said, startling her sister.

Lauren looked at her, "What do you mean? I didn't lie to you…" she asked her.

"I heard the two of you last night… and this morning…" Abi told her, a hard expression on her face. "You didn't have to pretend you hadn't had sex with Joey just to make me feel better…" she said, turning her back to her sister and tidying away the seats they'd been using.

Lauren reached for her sister, grabbing her arm and turning her back to face her, "I wasn't lying, Abs…" she said softly.

"So last night was just a figment of my imagination then?" Abi sniped.

"Did Oscar hear?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"No… he was asleep and I let him listen to my iPod this morning…" Abi said, her voice a little softer. "You're not going to deny it then?" she said.

"It's not what you think, Abs…" Lauren told her. "Let's sit down and talk about this properly…" She sat down in the entrance to the tent and waited for Abi to join her. "I told you yesterday about Joey's… problems… since the attack, didn't I?"

"About him not being able to get…?" her words faded as her cheeks turned pink and Lauren nodded.

"I understated how badly he was affected by what they did to him, Abs… They made him feel weak… they threatened his masculinity… and because of that he struggled to get an erection… he still does. Last night was just us fooling around… He touches me…" Lauren admitted, her face flushing at her admission, "He makes me come with his fingers… and it feels amazing…" she whispered. Abi stared at her sister, seeing a vulnerability on her face that she'd never seen before. Lauren glanced at her, biting her lip as she considered her next words. "It may have sounded like we were having sex last night… and this morning… and I guess in a way, we were… but it… oh fuck…" Lauren stopped speaking, not able to look at her sister. She wasn't sure she could tell her… if Joey found out he would be devastated. She had already said too much...

"You can tell me, Lolly…" Abi said, the antagonism from her voice gone.

"Last week he gave me a sex toy…" Lauren whispered.

"A what?" Abi gasped.

"You know…" Lauren said, glancing at her sister's crimson face.

"Oh…" Abi whispered.

"We were using that last night…" Lauren told her. "Joey's trying…" her words faded.

"Go on…"

"I know he's worried that I'll leave him," Lauren breathed.

"That's silly." Abi said.

"I know… so he tries to make sure I'm satisfied… I know he thinks if I'm not I'll leave him…" Lauren said, voicing the thoughts that had been at the back of her mind for several weeks now.

"And that's what he was doing last night… and this morning…?"

"Last night, yes…" Lauren said. "This morning… that was my fault I guess…" She admitted. "We fell asleep a little too quickly last night… and when Oscar woke us… it had some side effects…" Her face was glowing once more, only rivalled by her sister's. "I'm sorry you heard us, Abs… it wasn't our intention…" Lauren said, "In future we'll restrain ourselves if you and Oscar are staying with us…"

Abi nodded and they fell silent for several minutes. "At least one of us is getting some…" she whispered and both girls dissolved into laughter.

"We'd better get tidied up here, Joey wants to leave soon. He said we could get breakfast on the way home…"

"Okay," Abi said.

**A/N: So Abi and Lauren had another heart to heart… they have a pretty close relationship, don't they? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get 20 reviews... for a short chapter to finish off their trip properly…**


	89. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 51

**Chapter 51.**

Oscar 'helped' Joey take down the tent while Lauren and Abi went to get themselves clean and dressed. The four of them then loaded up the car again and they began the journey home. About an hour into the journey they stopped for breakfast at MacDonald's, much to Oscar's glee, and then they were back in the car continuing their journey.

When they got back to Joey's house they found Max waiting for them and all three children ran to him, hugging him tightly. "DADDY!" Oscar yelled, making his father wince slightly at the volume of his voice.

"It's okay, Oscar…" he said, lifting him into his arms, "There's no need to shout…"

"We weren't expecting you to be here, dad…" Lauren said, smiling as her dad put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I caught the tube over so I could come and collect your brother and sister and take them and the car home with me…"

"It's great to see you," she told him, "I've missed you, dad…"

Max's heart swelled as he heard her say those words to him, glad he'd managed to repair his relationship with her. "Missed you too, sweetheart…" he murmured into her hair. "Maybe the two of us could spend some time together?"

"I'd really like that, dad." Lauren said as she pulled away from him. "I'd better go and help Joe with the things."

"Down, daddy…" Oscar said, wriggling in Max's arms.

"What's wrong, Oscar?" Max asked him, placing him back on his feet.

"I's a big boy and I need to help Joey like I did this morning…!" Oscar said, as if it was obvious before turning and running back to the car. Max watched with a smile as Joey gave Oscar his bag from the boot. He could barely lift it off the floor but he continued nevertheless, wanting to do his bit. Max joined them at the car and helped unload the rest of their things too, hearing laughter from Oscar as Joey picked him up and swung him under his arm as he carried him into the house. Joey was still holding the wriggling boy as he passed the keys back to his uncle.

"I put some fuel into it," he said.

"You didn't have to do that, Joey." Max protested.

"It was the least I could do…" He replied, waving off the proffered cash from Max as he held it out towards him.

Joey carried Oscar into the lounge and Max could hear him help his son take off his shoes. Max shared a smile with Lauren as they heard the two boys laughing and chatting.

*JL*JL*

Max and Joey went and got the family, including Alice who was now home, fish and chips for lunch. Max paid but Joey went with him so he knew where he was going. The atmosphere was light in the house and Lauren realised it was a long time since she'd seen her dad smile like he was now… proper genuine smiles. That thought made her a little sad and she vowed she would speak to her dad about it more when she saw him again.

As her dad and siblings were leaving, Abi and Lauren arranged their girly day together. Oscar sulked a little when he was told he couldn't come but Joey suggested he come over when Abi did and when the girls went out he could spend the day with Joey, a boy's day. Max approved of this, liking that his son had an older role model he could look up to. Max's feelings about his nephew had drastically changed since the first time he'd met him. He could see he was a sensible lad, nothing at all like how Derek had described him. And he'd changed Lauren… made her grow up… and made her happy. Oscar didn't have a big brother anymore that he could turn to… so Max was more than happy for Joey to step into that role. It looked like he was going to be in Lauren's life for a long time.

**A/N: A small filler chapter… Some cute moments in it though… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	90. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 52

**Such a sad day... RIP John Bardon... always one of my favourite Brannings... In my head he will always be Granddad Jim in Sins of the Father...**

**Chapter 52.**

Joey woke the next morning with Lauren in his arms. He rolled her onto her back and slowly started kissing down her body. He kissed her breasts softly, teasing each nipple with his tongue. He felt the moment she woke up, freezing briefly before she realised what he was doing. Her hand cupped the back of his head above the duvet, holding it in place he carried on his ministrations. In just a minute or so she was crying out his name, her back arching off the bed as she held his head in place. He kissed up her chest and neck, lying on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Well, that is a very nice way to wake up…" she whispered.

He smiled at her, "You deserve it, babe…" he said. He grew serious then and Lauren frowned. "I've been thinking…" he murmured, glancing at her face.

"About?" she asked carefully, not sure she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"About looking for a job…" he said hesitantly.

"I think that's a great idea, Joe… it'll get you out of the house… give you something else to think about…" He smiled at her in relief as she spoke to him. "I'm guessing you don't want to go back to bar work?"

He shook his head quickly, "Not sure what else I can do though…" he admitted.

"What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to run and manage a bar… but I can't do that now…"

"How did you do at school?" she asked him, broaching a subject they'd not spoken about before.

"Well I wasn't exactly a scholar…" he told her, smirking slightly. "I was in detention a fair bit… but I passed my GCSEs… just…" He shrugged again, "I left school after that… worked with one of my aunt's in her café for a couple of months, spent a little time on a market stall, working with a mate… but the early mornings were a killer. Then I got a job at a pub… and moved to the club after working there for a year. I'd been there ever since."

"Well we could look for something for you to do… even if it's just a temporary measure until you find something you want to do on a more long-term basis…"

"We?" he said.

"I can help…" she said, "unless you'd rather do it on your own…" she whispered.

"No, help would be great…"

"Let's start now…" she said. "Can you pass me my laptop?" she asked him, waving her hand at the desk. Joey moved away from her and slid out of the bed, walking across the room and picking up her laptop. Lauren watched him, admiring his bare bum. He turned round to face her and her smile grew as she ran her eyes over the front half of his body. He was truly beautiful… not that she would be voicing that opinion again for a while. He sat on the bed next to her and Lauren sat up, firing up the laptop and going onto the internet. "So the local area would be good for you, right?" she asked after opening up a job recruitment website. He nodded, watching her as she typed. "Full time or part-time?" she asked.

"I don't mind…" he said, "As long as I still get to spend some time with you…"

She asked him a few more questions and clicked the relevant boxes, filling in some information about him. She looked at him, "Do you have a CV?" she asked.

"No… I've never needed one before…"

"Maybe we should work on that first…?" she suggested.

"I wouldn't even know where to start…" he said.

"We did it when I was still at school… I think I can remember…" she started typing up a word document, getting information from Joey as he sat watching her. After a while Lauren glanced at him as she was working, "What are you going to say if they ask you about the gap between leaving the bar and looking for another job?" she asked him carefully. His eyes widened slightly and she could see he was on the verge of panicking already. She abandoned the laptop and turned her attention to him instead. She brushed the side of his face gently, "Relax… I didn't mean to freak you out…" she whispered, "They're bound to ask though, baby… so you need to have something ready to say to them…" she said.

"I can't tell them… I don't want them to know…" he whispered.

"I don't think you will have to tell them…" she said, "So you finished at the bar, technically in December, right?"

"Yes, that's when my P45 is dated." He said with a nod of his head.

"And it's the end of February now, so it's only a couple of months, Joe…" she said. She was silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke again, "How about you tell them you wanted a career change, something with more regular or better working hours… and you've been looking since you finished."

"Do you think that will work?" he asked.

"Well it's not much of a lie, is it?" she said, "You do want a career change and something with better working hours is also something you're looking for… the only slight fib is you haven't been looking since the New Year…" She smiled at him and then leant forward, kissing him tenderly, "We can work on interview questions more, closer to the time, baby…" she reassured him.

"Thanks, babe…" he said. Lauren turned back to the laptop and Joey sat beside her, his arm around her back, fingers lightly grazing the side of her body intermittently.

"This'll work a lot better if you stop that, Joe…" she said softly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm bored…" he whispered, leaning towards her and biting softly on the base of her neck, "and you're sitting there tempting me with your boobs… looking all sexy and desirable…" he murmured as he kissed her again, "I want to go back to what I was doing before… and hearing you call out my name as you come…"

Lauren moaned softly, "Let's spend an hour more on this, Joe… and then you can do whatever you want with me…"

"Whatever?" he checked. She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay," he agreed.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay on the bed two hours later, hardly able to move as a result of her boyfriend's determination to have her cry out his name again. He had been successful three more times so far and she was pretty sure he hadn't finished with her yet. "I need a break, baby…" she whispered, slowly rolling onto her side and pressing herself against the side of his body.

"Have I worn you out?" he teased her but she didn't answer as her eyes were already closed and he knew she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head softly and lay with her in his arms.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened her eyes, a heavenly smell assaulting her nose. "Wha…?" she mumbled.

"I've made you brunch…" he told her softly, standing beside the bed with a tray in his hands.

"Did you really go downstairs with no clothes on?" she asked him.

"I was quick and mum and Alice are both out…" he said, smiling at her. He placed the tray on her lap as she sat upright, looking down at the food and seeing he'd made her scrambled egg on toast and there was a fruit salad in a bowl as well. He was perched on the edge of the bed and she leant forward kissing him softly. "I thought I should give you a time out anyway… let you get some energy back before we carry on…" he added with a smirk. "And the food will help…"

"Joe…" Lauren said softly, her face blushing as she felt her body react to her boyfriend's promise. She wasn't going to stop him though… because she didn't want to and she liked seeing Joey with a smile on his face and not shying away from the sexual side of their relationship.

**A/N: Joey is going to try and rebuild his life and get a new job… I wonder what he's going to end up doing… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to last night's reviews in a few minutes... x**


	91. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 53

**I'm off out in a minute so I'll reply to reviews from last night when I get home again this evening...**

**Chapter 53.**

The doorbell rang at the end of the week and Lauren ran to answer it. She found Abi and Oscar standing on the doorstep. "Lolly… Abi and I came on the tube together…" Oscar said, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, maybe I should stop calling you my little man, eh?" she said, his face falling quickly at what she'd said. "Oh, Oscar…" Lauren said, kneeling before him as she saw him look crestfallen, "You will always be my little man, I promise…" she told him, hugging him tightly.

"Good…" he said, "I don't want to stop being your likkle man, Lolly… just like you'll always be my Lolly…"

"Deal…" Lauren agreed, glad the crisis had been averted. "Let's go into the kitchen and get you a drink, shall we?" Lauren said, taking her brother's hand and leading him through the house.

"Where's Joey?" Oscar asked.

"He's just upstairs… he'll be down in a minute…" she said as she got her brother a beaker of juice. "He's applying for a couple of jobs."

"Are we still having our boy's day?" he asked tentatively.

"You're here, aren't you?" Lauren said. She leaned closer to Oscar, "I'll let you into a secret, Joey has been looking forward to today a lot…"

"He has?" Oscar asked in wonder.

"Of course he has, little man…" Lauren told him, "Did you know Joey spent most of his life living with just his mummy and sister…?" she said, "He's looking forward to playing with you…"

"What are we going to do, Lolly?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Well I think Joey said something about going to the park…" Lauren said, smiling at Abi, "and then he said you could both play some more on the X-box game we got you for Christmas…"

"Can we really?" he asked.

"I think so, Oscar…" Joey said, from where he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Joey walked over to Lauren and kissed her softly, "Five applications sent off…" he breathed.

"Keep positive, baby… you've only been applying for a couple of days…" she reassured him.

"I know." He said softly, turning back to face Oscar, "Are you ready for our fun filled girl-free day?" he asked. Oscar nodded, holding his hand up in the air. Joey high fived him, lifting the boy into his arms. "Let's go and get ready…" he said.

Lauren smiled as the two walked out of the kitchen and she heard Joey asking Oscar if he could help find Joey's other trainer. She smiled at her boyfriend's silliness and then turned her attention to her sister. "You okay, Abs?" she asked her softly.

"We can talk about it later…" she said.

Lauren was still worried but she smiled at her sister, "Okay… shall we head off when Joe and Oscar leave?" she asked. Abi nodded. "Anything you're particularly looking for today?"

"No…" she said. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of notes. "Dad gave me these… he told us to spoil ourselves…" she told her, "I tried to give it him back but he insisted…"

"Him and Uncle Jack are as bad as each other…" Lauren murmured. Every month she received a cheque from her uncle. The first couple of months she hadn't banked them but then he'd called her and insisted she cashed all of them and continued to do so. She felt guilty about it because now her dad was giving money to her as well… not as much or as frequently but he was… and she knew Jack wasn't doing the same for Abi and Oscar. "Let's go and wave the boys off and then we'll head towards the tube station… we can sort out what we want to do while we're going there. Yeah?"

"Sure." Abs said.

They walked into the hallway just in time to see Oscar wrapping a scarf around Joey's neck, making Lauren giggle. "Right, we're off…" Joey said, Oscar slipping his hand into his as they stood side by side.

"Have a good time, boys…" Lauren said.

"Don't run off from Joey, Oscar…" Abi added, "and hold his hand when you're walking down the road, okay?"

"I will, Abs," Oscar said seriously.

Lauren walked over to Oscar and kissed his forehead. She stood up and turned to her boyfriend, "I'll have my mobile with me… If…" she glanced down at her brother, "if it's too much for you, call me or your mum, okay?"

"We'll be fine, babe…" he reassured her, kissing her softly, both of them ignoring the soft 'yucky' from the smallest person in the room followed by the exclaimed 'Oscar…!' from Abi.

Joey and Oscar left the house shortly thereafter with Lauren watching them go. "Why are you so worried, Lauren?" Abi asked her.

"Joey doesn't go out very often…" she whispered, "and not on his own…"

"He's not on his own… and if he's applying for jobs, he needs to be able to go out… he can't work from home, can he?" She said and although Lauren knew she was making sense it didn't make her any less worried. "Lauren, there has to be a first time for him to do this and I think with Oscar he will be fine… This is new for you as well, isn't it?" she said and Lauren looked at her, "He'll call you if he needs you…"

"I know… I just worry sometimes he'll push himself too far…"

"You need to trust him, Lauren… trust that he knows his own limits…"

"You're right…" she said, looking at her sister, "When did you become so old and wise, eh?" she asked with a smile.

"A while back…" she said sadly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Abi walked towards the tube station a little while later. "We could have a pamper day?" Abi suggested. "We could have a massage… or have our nails done…"

"Or we could do both?" Lauren said with a soft smirk. "How much did dad give us?"

Abi looked at the money their dad have given her. "£250." She quickly told her.

"Let me look on my phone and see if there's anywhere we can book…" She looked online and was soon booking for the two of them to have a pamper day like Abi had suggested. "Come on, let's go…" she told her. They caught the tube and ended up in Knightsbridge, having both stopped to buy swimwear as they wanted to take full advantage of the facilities available. They walked into the poshest hotel they had ever been into and were directed towards the spa. Soon they were being shown to a sitting area and they were talked through the various treatments available to them. They both chose to have a back massage and their nails filed and polished. The first twenty five minute treatment was passed in relative silence with the only sound being the quiet music in the background and the odd soft moan from one or other of the girls as the tension was soothed from their bodies.

There was a brief pause after the first treatment and they sat in their robes, side by side. They were offered a glass of champagne each but both refused, asking for water instead. Abi smiled at Lauren as the member of staff walked away. "I remember a time when you would've asked him for the whole bottle if you were offered a glass… and today you just refused…" she said softly.

"Abs!" Lauren protested.

"It's true!" Abi said, smiling at her sister.

"You're right… I would've done." She admitted.

"I'm glad you stopped," Abi told her.

"Me too…" Lauren said, a small smile on her face.

*JL*JL*

Their second treatment of the manicure came next and Lauren and Abi both felt very relaxed once it was done. After they'd finished the treatment they were taken to have afternoon tea and this was Lauren's opportunity to speak to her sister properly. "I take it things aren't any better at home then?" she asked softly.

"Not really. Mum's never really there… and when she is there's just stony silences." Abi looked down in her tea cup, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Talk to me, Abs… I know there's something you're not telling me…" Lauren said, reaching for one of her sister's hands.

Abi looked up at her and there were tears in her eyes. "I saw mum…" she whispered, "with another guy…"

"It could've been perfectly innocent…?" Lauren told her.

"They were kissing, Lolly…" Abi murmured.

"Oh…" Lauren said. "Do you know who he is?" she asked. Abi shook her head.

"Should I tell dad?" Abi asked softly. "Part of me thinks I should but then there's the part of me that thinks I should say nothing because it'll be better for all of us that way."

"He deserves to know…" Lauren said.

Abi sighed. "I know…" she admitted, "How do I tell him?" she asked. "This will break his heart…"

Lauren took a deep breath, "I'll tell him…" she told her, "I'm meeting him tomorrow anyway and I wanted to talk to him… so I can tell him…"

"You'd do that?" Abi asked softly. Lauren could already see the weight being lifted off her sister's shoulders.

"Of course I would, Abs… It's what big sisters do…" She said. "Don't worry about it, okay?" she said, squeezing her hand again, "Everything will be okay, I promise…"

"How did you handle all this pressure? I find it so hard to protect Oscar from it… but you had me and Oscar to keep it from…" Abi said.

"I didn't handle the pressure though, did I, Abs?" Lauren said with a smile, "That was one of the many reasons why I drank… too much pressure from everything going on with mum and dad…"

"I'm sorry, Lolly…" Abi whispered, "I should've been there for you more… helped you when you needed it…" she added.

"Don't be silly…" Lauren said softly, "It's not your fault I turned out the way I did, is it?"

"Would you change anything that happened?" Abi asked.

"How do you mean?" Lauren frowned at her.

"Would you change it if you could? Stop the bad things from happening?"

"I couldn't do that, Abs…"

"Why not?" Abi asked, frowning because she thought her sister would say yes after some of the things she'd gone through.

"Because then Joe wouldn't be in my life… and nor would Oscar, if you think about it…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah… Oscar came about because mum and dad were making up after the whole Stacey and dad thing… which was definitely a bad thing for me, right?" Abi nodded, "And Joey… well if I took all the bad things away, dad would never have gone to Manchester… which means he never would've come back to the square with Derek… so Alice wouldn't have come to find her dad and Joey wouldn't have come to get her… so I'd never have met him…"

"You don't think you'd have run into him another way or another time or place…?" Abi asked.

"I doubt it…" Lauren stared at her sister, "Anyway, there's no point in taking out all the bad things in our lives, those times made us the people we are today. Yes, they may have been shitty things to go through at the time, but they change us. Do you think we'd still be who we are today if everything when we were growing up was perfect?"

"I'm not sure…" Abi admitted with a small shrug.

"I don't. I know you wouldn't have spent so much time in our room studying if everything had been great… that was your form of escape, Abs. Mine was alcohol and partying and yours was studying… And if everything between mum and dad was great, Oscar wouldn't be here, would he?" She turned her attention to the scones and cakes that had been brought out, "Eat up… I want to go and sit in the Jacuzzi in a bit…"

*JL*JL*

Oscar's swing was eventually slowing down again after Joey had spent the last twenty minutes pushing him as high as he could. He moved to the swing beside Oscar, knowing it was unlikely he would fall out of the swing now. He watched the small boy, seeing there was something on his mind. "You can ask me anything… talk to me about anything…" Joey said as he saw Oscar looking at him quickly for the third time.

"What was it like growing up with only one parent, Joey?" he asked softly, surprising Joey.

"Why do you ask that, little man?"

"I just wondered if it was better than being with two parents who argue all the time…" he said softly.

"Is it still bad?" Joey asked him gently.

Oscar nodded. "They don't think I hear it… but I do…" he whispered.

"Have you told Lolly or Abs?" Joey asked, suspecting the answer. Oscar shook his head. "Why not?"

"I didn't want them to be upset… or be cross with me…" he murmured, not looking at Joey now.

"I don't think they would be cross with you, little man," Joey reassured him, "it's not your fault mummy and daddy are arguing… Abs and Lolly just want to protect you from it as best they can…"

"Isn't that what brothers are s'posed to do?" he asked, glancing again at Joey.

Joey looked at the small boy and saw he was getting quite upset now, "Come here, little guy," he said, lifting him off the swing and placing him on his lap, "It is what brothers do… but you're a bit young to take on that responsibility. Abs and Lolly are much older and they can protect you from bad things…"

"I used to have a big brother…" Oscar whispered, "You didn't know him did you, Joey?"

"No, I didn't… but Lolly has told me all about Bradley… Do you remember him?" he asked, knowing Oscar had only been just over one when Bradley died. Oscar shook his head and Joey hugged him a little tighter. "Maybe you could ask Lolly and Abs about him… or daddy… I'm sure he would tell you lots of things about him…" he said, making a mental note to speak to Lauren later so she could pre-warn her dad.

"Could you be my big brother, Joey?" Oscar whispered after a couple of minute's silence.

"Would you like that, little man?" Joey asked, a lump forming in his throat at the little boy's innocent question.

"Please, Joey… I want you to be my brother… I won't be any trouble, I promise…"

"Of course I can be your big brother, Oscar…" Joey said, "I will be there for you whenever you need me to be… I'm going to be around for a very long time… so I will always be here for you…"

"Thank you, Joey," Oscar said, smiling up at him. Joey moved the swing, backwards and forwards gently, holding tightly onto Oscar as he did.

"Hold a bit tighter, Oscar," he said and Oscar wrapped his arms around his neck. He moved the swing a little faster and higher and he heard Oscar giggle. "Shall we go back to the house, little man?" Joey said after a few minutes, "We could stop on the way and get some ice cream… if you'd like…"

"ICE CREAM!" he cried out ecstatically. Joey stopped the swing, lowering Oscar to the ground and then the two of them walked out of the park and Joey took his 'brother' to the café nearby, buying Oscar an ice cream sundae and a coffee for himself. He got two spoons for the sundae, predicting Oscar wouldn't be able to eat it all. He sipped on his coffee as Oscar tucked into the pudding. He could tell Oscar was still mulling something over. "I can't eat anymore…" he whispered, biting his lip as he looked at Joey with worry on his face.

"It's just as well I've got this spoon then, isn't it?" Joey said with a smile, holding the second spoon in the air. He saw Oscar relax but took a couple of mouthfuls before he said anything. "Did you think I would tell you off, little man?" he asked softly. Oscar nodded. "Why?"

"Mummy tells me off if I ask for things and then don't eat them… she says I'm naughty… and I have eyes bigger than my belly…" he murmured, his eyes locked on the table.

"Firstly Oscar, you didn't ask for the sundae… I brought it for you as a treat. All you did was tell me what flavour ice cream it was you wanted… which was a very good selection I must say…" he took another mouthful of the desert as he contemplated what else he was going to say. "Does mummy tell you off a lot?" he asked.

"Sometimes…" he whispered.

"Oscar…" There was no response from the small boy, "Look at me, Oscar…" Joey said gently. Oscar lifted his head and Joey saw there were tears in his eyes. "Come here, little man…" Joey said, holding his arm out. Oscar scrambled away from his chair and ran round to Joey's side of the table, clambering on the bench seat and sitting next to his surrogate brother. Joey put his arm around him, "Does mummy just shout at you?" he asked. Oscar shook his head sadly. Joey took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for his next question, his own childhood flooding his memory, "Does she smack you?" he asked.

"She does, Joey…" Oscar murmured.

"Does it happen often?"

"A couple of times a week I guess… she says I'm a bad boy…"

"When she smacks you, is it just once?"

"Mostly, sometimes it's more…" he admitted. "She smacks my bare bottom and my legs," the little boy told him.

Joey's heart broke for the little boy. In that instant he vowed he would do everything he could to sort out this situation so Oscar was never again hit by his mummy. And the first step in that plan was telling Lauren.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened the front door to the house and let herself and Abs inside. They put down their bags and walked into the lounge, finding Joey sitting on the sofa with Oscar sprawled across him, fast asleep. Joey looked up at them both and Lauren could see something was wrong. She smiled softly as she glanced at her brother. Joey held one finger in front of his lips so they remained quiet.

"I spoke to your dad, he's going to come and collect Oscar and Abs after work…" Joey said softly.

"Did you have a nice day?" Lauren asked as she sat next to her boyfriend carefully.

"It was good…" he murmured, his eyes watching Oscar as he slept. "We played on the X-box for a little while and then we watched Madagascar and he fell asleep." He looked up at Lauren, "What did the two of you do?"

"We went for a nice relaxing pamper day at a fancy hotel in Knightsbridge…" Lauren said with a smile.

"That sounds really nice," he said with a smile.

"It was lovely… we had back massages, a manicure and hand massage… followed by afternoon tea and then we went into a Jacuzzi for a while…"

"Good…" he said but there was strain on his face.

"What is it, Joe… what aren't you telling us?" Lauren asked, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

He stared at her, wishing he didn't have to tell her what he was about to. "Your mum is hitting Oscar… on a fairly regular basis." He murmured, watching both sisters and seeing them literally deflate in front of him. "And she shouts at him…" he added. "He still hears them both arguing…" His free hand lifted and brushed through Oscar's hair, "We need to sort this out…" he said unnecessarily, "He's a scared little boy and no one should have to live feeling like that…" he said.

Lauren squeezed Joey's hand, knowing he was talking from personal experience. She was shocked by what he had just told her. "We need to speak to dad…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry, babe… I didn't want to spoil your nice day out together… but you needed to know and the sooner we do something about this, the better it'll be for our little man…" Joey said.

"It's fine, Joe." She whispered, "I'm glad he felt he could talk to you about it…" she said, leaning forward and kissing Joey softly. "We will sort this, Joe… I promise." She told him.

"We need to, babe… we can't let him keep living like this…" Joey said, "He asked me if I could be his big brother…" he told her and tears flooded her eyes. "I said yes and I have no problem being there for him when he needs me but he also has a lot of questions about Bradley. I said he should speak to the two of you… he wants to know him better… I also said he should speak to your dad, so you should warn him he may get asked about it…"

"We will, Joe."

**A/N: Poor little Oscar… I don't think anyone suspected just what Tanya was doing, did they? Let's hope Joey, Lauren and Abi can sort it out… How is Max going to take the news? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	92. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 54

**Chapter 54.**

The sisters waited tensely for their dad to arrive, knowing how much what they had to tell him would hurt him, much more than they wanted to hurt him. For once in their lives their father was the innocent party in the mess they were heading towards. So they waited… taking it in turns to watch out of the window for him to turn up. Unfortunately just before Max got to the house Oscar woke up and the plan to tell him was delayed, not wanting to upset Oscar by talking to their dad in front of him about what he had confided in Joey.

Lauren was planning on spending the next day with her dad so she said she would speak to him and broach the subject when they were alone.

Max sensed there was an atmosphere but he wrongly assumed the sisters had had a disagreement so he left not long after he got there, taking the tired little boy and his youngest daughter with him.

"It'll be okay, babe…" Joey whispered in her ear as they stood watching the car pull away from the house. "He needs to know, doesn't he?"

"I know… but this is really going to hurt him and I hate that it's me that's going to have to cause him the pain… again…" she whispered.

"How do you mean?" Joey asked softly.

"I never told you about what I did when I was younger, did I? How I ruined Christmas and tore apart two marriages…" she said. He shook his head and Lauren spent the next twenty minutes telling him about that fateful Christmas and the DVD of her brother's wedding. Joey hugged her tightly as she broke down in tears and they sat on the sofa together for some time.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, I do but it is definitely something I need to do on my own… I don't think dad will listen to what I'm telling him if you're there too…"

"Okay… Well, I'm only a phone call away if you want or need to speak to me…" he said gently, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Thanks, baby…" she whispered, "and thank you for what you did today with Oscar…"

"He's a great little boy…" Joey said, "and I've always wanted a little brother." He admitted, "I plan on being around for a long time anyway, right… so I can always be there for him."

Lauren smiled at him, "I love you, Joe."

"Does that mean we can have an early night?" he whispered in her ear and she laughed, which had been his plan when he'd said it.

*JL*JL*

Lauren got up the next morning with a heavy heart. She'd barely slept a wink the night before despite Joey's best efforts and she'd been awake since the early hours of the morning. She looked over her shoulder as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on her boots. She looked at Joey as he slept in their bed. He had looked after her the night before, having the early night he'd suggested. They had bathed together and Joey had made her come… just like he promised her he would beforehand.

They'd then gone to bed together and he'd held her in his arms, brushing his hand gently up and down her back to soothe the strain and tension from her body. Her brain had been a whirl as she ran too many different scenarios of how the next day would go through it. She'd tried to imagine how her dad would react to the news. She was expecting her dad to be angry and devastated by what she told him. But in reality she had no idea how he was going to react though. She just hoped he didn't shoot the messenger… not now they'd just repaired their relationship.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her hand and brushing her fingers through the hair at Joey's temple. She leant forward and kissed him softly, feeling him awaken and start to kiss her back.

"You woke me…" he said with a small smile as he stared at her face.

"You asked me to, Joe…" she told him, "and I promised I would…"

His eyes ran over her, "You're going in a minute then?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "I'll have my phone on me at all times… you just need to call me, okay?" She nodded again. "And you're going to come home to me afterwards?" he asked and Lauren could see the fear that she wasn't showing in his eyes.

"Absolutely…" she whispered, "and I hope you'll be right where you are now when I get back here…" she said as she got to her feet. She leaned down and kissed him again, the smile that had appeared on his face at her words being wiped away by her mouth. He moaned into her mouth and his hand lifted, sweeping into her hair and pushing it back behind her ear.

"If you want me here… then this is where I will be…" he breathed. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you later, Joe…"

Joey watched as she left the room, listening as he heard her go down the stairs. There was a slight pause as she put her jacket on and then he heard the front door open and shut behind her.

**A/N: Lauren isn't looking forward to speaking to her father, is she? I wonder how it is going to go… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get 20 reviews…**


	93. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 55

**Chapter 55.**

Lauren stared at her father. The last couple of hours hadn't gone the way she'd expected them to. She'd tried to imagine every possible occurrence but this wasn't one of them. It had started so well when she'd first walked into the portacabin a few hours earlier. She hated herself when she saw the way his face lit up as he saw her. He'd stood from his desk and rushed over to her, sweeping her into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

He'd asked her about college when she first got there and he said he was proud of her for going back there to finish her A-Levels. He knew it wasn't easy for her after everything she'd been through. His words to her had moved her and it led to another forty five minutes of her not being able to break the news to him. During that time they had gone for lunch at the Vic and it had been nice for Lauren to see some people she knew; people she hadn't seen since she'd left the Square. She had seen Tyler and Whitney in there and had spoken to them both for a while. They were the only ones of her friends who hadn't turned their back on her after her relationship with Joey became public… even Fatboy had said it was wrong. She'd tried not to let that affect her but it had. So it was good to see them both and catch up a little. Whitney had promised to call her in a few days' time.

As she made her way back to the portacabin with her dad she knew she couldn't delay it any longer so once they were sat either side of his desk she knew it was now or never. "Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about…" He looked up at her and she bit her lip, suddenly trying to think of something else she could say to him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, "I know something's bothering you… Did you and your sister have a fight yesterday?" he asked her when she said nothing.

She shook her head, "We didn't have a row…"

"Then what was with the tension between the two of you when I came to pick her and Oscar up last night then?" he asked, looking confused.

"There's something I need to tell you… and you aren't going to like it…" she whispered. "I'm sure you're going to think it's me trying to cause trouble… just like I've done in the past… throwing a teenage tantrum but it really isn't, dad. I promise you…" She was battling her emotions as she spoke and by the time she was finished she felt like she'd run a marathon as she gasped for air.

"Tell me…" he said.

Tears ran down her face, "I don't want to…" she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You wouldn't be telling me unless it was something I needed to know… I know you, Lauren… I know you better than you think sometimes. I know you would rather keep it bottled up, even if it caused you to be in pain, rather than tell me… so we both know you need to tell me…" he said softly.

"Abi told me…" she whispered. "It's kind of ironic really… based on our history…" she added, a bitter smile on her face, "she saw mum… with another man…" her voice was barely audible and she couldn't tear her eyes away from her father. She didn't see any shock on his face. In fact his face was completely blank. "They were kissing each other…" she added, hating herself as much as she did her mother at that second as she saw the slightest flicker of emotion on her dad's face.

"I know…" he whispered quietly, "about your mother and the other man… not the kiss obviously…" He wiped his hand down his face and Lauren could see the strain around his eyes, however much he tried to hide it from her. "I've known for a while… she's been seeing him for a couple of months…"

"Did she tell you?" Lauren asked.

"No…" he chuckled slightly, "Ironically I recognised the signs. I've been in her position many times before, we both know that… so I could see the lie in her eyes when she found excuses to leave the house. And she's not as good as she likes to think she is about hiding it from me. Things between us had been difficult for a while… I just knew…"

"This is my fault, isn't it?" she whispered.

"No babe… this has been on the cards for a long long time…" He got up from his seat and walked round to where she was sitting, pulling her into a tight hug. "What you said to us that morning, it needed to be said. I wish it'd had the same impact on your mother as it did on me. I don't know why this is happening but no doubt it is my fault somehow. Maybe I pushed her too far. She's finally given up on me, on us and that's okay."

"So what happens now, dad?" she asked him, her face pressed into his shirt.

"I don't know, babe…"

"Can't you divorce her?" she asked.

"I can't, babe… she's told me she'd take Abs and Oscar with her and I'd never see them again. I know she means it and I can't lose them…" He trailed off as his voice cracked with emotion at the thought of losing his two youngest children.

"Oscar's probably going to ask you about Bradley, by the way," Lauren murmured, feeling tension creep into her dad. "He was asking Joey about him yesterday… Joey said he should speak to us about him… and you… so we thought we should warn you… so you're prepared."

"I'm not sure I'd ever be prepared for those questions… but thank you for the head's up…"

"It still hurts to think about him, doesn't it?" Lauren asked and admitted at the same time.

"Too much sometimes." He whispered, "but I will tell Oscar what he wants to know…"

"There something else, dad…" Lauren whispered, pulling away from him slightly. "When Joey was with Oscar yesterday… he told Joey some things… things I need to tell you…"

Max looked at her in concern, not knowing what it was she was about to say but sensing he wasn't going to like it. "You can tell me, babe…" he said softly.

Lauren looked at the floor, biting her lip, "Oscar told him mum hits him…" she whispered, "and shouts at him…" she risked a glance up at her dad and saw he had taken several steps backwards, slumping down into a nearby chair. "Oscar told Joey mum calls him a bad boy and she hits him a lot…" Her shoulders shook as she tried to imagine him being in that position and her guilt at having left the house increased. "He hears the arguments still… and they scare him, dad."

She looked up at her dad and stared at him in shock, stunned to see him crying before her. She went over to him, hugging him against her stomach as he continued to cry. Then he was apologising to her. "I'm sorry, babe… so very sorry… about being such a failure to you and your brother and sister."

"Leave her, dad… better yet, kick her out…" Lauren pleaded with him, hating how badly he was hurting now.

"I just want you, Abs and Oscar to be happy…" he sobbed.

"Well none of us are right now, are we?" she whispered. "I wish I could say we were… but we aren't… not really."

"And you think tearing this family apart will help?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've done it…" she murmured, her thoughts drawn once more to that fateful Christmas, "At least you'd be happy, daddy…" Her voice broke on the last word.

"My happiness isn't what's important… not to me… It's you kids… I want you all to be happy…"

"And you think being in a loveless marriage is the key to that? You think letting mum hit Oscar is the solution? We can't let her keep hurting him, dad… we've got to protect him… he's just a little boy… my little man…"

Max pulled away from her, staring up at her face. "You're right, babe…" he told her, "It's time for us to be strong for him…" He got to his feet and Lauren took a step backwards, "I will sort this, Lauren… I promise…" he said, "I'm sorry you were put in a position where you had to tell me this… but I'm glad you did because now I'm going to sort this out."

"Good…" she whispered. "I'd better go now, dad…" she said quietly. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Of course," he said but she didn't believe him.

She needed to leave though, she needed to go home to Joey. She needed him. She left the portacabin, her world once again in freefall. As she was walking to the tube station she pulled her mobile from her pocket. She dialled a number and it was answered on the first ring, "That was quick?" she giggled.

"Well, you don't call often so I figured it was important…"

"It is, Uncle Jack… dad needs you… now…" she whispered.

"What's happened?"

"He can tell you…" Lauren said, unable to reveal the details again. "Don't let him push you away, Uncle Jack. Make sure he tells you everything…"

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked, hearing the emotion in her voice.

"I will be… I'm going home to Joey…" she said, a small smile filtering onto her face at the mention of his name.

"I'll call you this evening and let you know how I get on, okay?"

"Thanks Uncle Jack…"

"You're welcome…" he said.

Lauren ended the call but dialled another number straight away. "I'm on my way home…" she said as soon as he answered it.

"You know where I'll be…" he said with a chuckle and it made Lauren laugh. Going home to her boyfriend was just what she needed right now.

**A/N: Despite the sadness in all of this story… this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write… only surpassed by the one of Joey's breakdown and revelation in his counselling session in Hidden Truths. Let me know what you thought… I could be persuaded to post another chapter if I get... let's make it a real challenge and say 25 reviews... so you know what to do... SEND A REVIEW. Back later... hopefully…**


	94. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 56

**Chapter 56.**

As soon as she was through the front door she headed for their bedroom, not even stopping to take off her coat or put down her bag. She felt better almost as soon as she saw him lying on the bed, almost in the same position as she had left him in this morning. "Please tell me you have moved from there today?"

"I'll have you know I've been a very busy boy…" he said, his eyes running over her face. "You okay?"

"I am now…" she whispered, dropping her bag to the floor and kicking off her shoes. Her coat was thrown on the floor and she walked quickly over to the bed, climbing on it and resting her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. "So what did you do today?" she asked.

"I applied for more jobs… had a couple of rejections…" he said, his fingers brushing through her hair. "And I've got an interview next week…"

Lauren lifted her head quickly, looking at his face, "You have!" she exclaimed, "That's amazing, Joe… I'm so proud of you…" She kissed him, her hand caressing the side of his face. "So what job is it? When's the interview? We'll have to sort out something for you to wear…"

"It's for one of the telesales jobs I applied for… some double glazing company…" he said, "It's nothing to get excited about, babe…"

"It is, Joe…" she said, smiling at him softly. "It's a big deal because you're taking another big step in your life…"

"How did it go with your dad?" he asked her, attempting to change the subject. Lauren let him.

"He cried, Joe…" she whispered, "There are very few things that upset me in life… but the sight of a man I love crying kills me…" she stared into his eyes as she spoke and she knew he understood what she was saying. "I asked Uncle Jack to help him… he needs someone to help him get mum out of there." She bit her lip as she said that, "She needs to go…" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Joey rolled her over, cupping her face, his thumb brushing away the tears that had fallen as he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, "It'll be okay, Lauren…" he said, "Don't stress about it… you've got your exams to worry about now… Let Uncle Jack do the worrying… Let me do the worrying… it's time for you to live your life, babe… for you to be selfish and do something you want…" He stared at her seriously. "Your dad would want you to do well, wouldn't he?"

Lauren nodded, more tears falling, "He told me he was proud of me this morning…" she whispered, dissolving into tears. "He's never said that to me before…"

"And so he should be, babe… just like I am… and Uncle Jack… Your sister and Oscar… my mum... Alice... we're all proud of you…" he said softly. Lauren hugged him tightly against her, her face buried in his neck where she may have shed a few more tears. Joey let her cry, knowing she needed to release her emotions and not bottle them up like she had done in the past. Once she'd stopped crying he lifted his head, looking down at her face, "Now could I interest you in some attention from your loving boyfriend?" he said softly, "I believe you wanted me to be here when you got home… and if I'm not mistaken you were going to use your feminine wiles on me…" he teased her.

"Of course I would like that, Joe…"

"Then you'd better get stripping, babe… because this is going to be much more difficult if you don't."

**A/N: Well bless Joey for looking after Lauren… and it was her turn to have a bit of a meltdown. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	95. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 57

**Chapter 57.**

Lauren was lying in bed on her own a few hours later. Joey was downstairs helping his mum get dinner. Lauren was staring at her mobile, having just finished speaking to her uncle. He had told her that her dad had told him everything and Jack was moving into the house for a while and he'd be at the house whenever her dad wasn't if Oscar was there. She was relieved… a weight had been lifted ever so slightly off her shoulders.

She slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom, stepping into the shower. It wasn't much later that she joined the rest of the family downstairs. They sat down for their family meal and Joey told his mum and sister about his interview the next week. In the end it was a good day and Lauren was glad she'd had a chance to reconnect with her dad and that her relationship with Joey seemed to be improving with each passing day.

Of course just as she was relaxing she realised she had an essay she needed to write before she went back to college and she was now running out of days. She had been delaying doing it since half term started so now once she'd realised she began to feel a little stressed as it had now been left till the last minute.

*JL*JL*

Much later that night Lauren walked into the bedroom and found Joey waiting for her. "I thought you'd be asleep by now…" she said. She'd just spent the last couple of hours working on her soon due essay. She'd been working in the kitchen so she didn't disturb Joey or the rest of the family but they'd all gone to bed a good few hours ago… or so she'd thought anyway. "Did I wake you?" she asked as she shut the bedroom door softly.

"No, I was waiting up for you…"

"You didn't have to, Joe… It's really late…" she said, slowly removing her clothes.

"I wanted to." He said. Lauren said nothing more, finishing undressing and then walking over to the bed, naked as the day she was born. He smiled, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards him. She climbed into the bed, smiling as she realised he was naked too. He put his arm around her and pulled her against his body, "You seem tense, babe…" he breathed into her hair.

"Don't let me leave an essay to the last minute again, Joe…" she said, closing her eyes.

"Would you like me to help you relax?" he asked her softly… slightly hesitantly.

"I don't think it'll matter, baby… I'm exhausted…" she said, her eyes struggling to remain open.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his hand drifting down to her bottom and settling there.

"I'm too tired to do anything, Joe…" she murmured.

"You don't have to do anything, babe… Let me look after you…" he whispered in her ear. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm…" she agreed. Joey kissed her cheek, knowing she was barely aware of the question he'd asked her.

"Move over a little bit…" he breathed in her ear. She rolled away from him, her eyes still shut. She didn't even react when he moved in the bed. Or when he threw back the covers, revealing her to him. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, sucking on the skin there and marking her. He kissed down her chest and then pulled a nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly but made no other sign that she was aware of what he was doing. He moved to her other boob and repeated his treatment to it. He kissed down her stomach, slowly descending down her body. He lifted his head and looked up at her face, finding she was watching him through hooded eyes. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked. Wasn't it clear what he was about to do? Yes, it'd been a while… but surely things hadn't changed that much.

"You don't have to do that, Joe…" she said.

"Don't you want me to?" he asked, frowning at her. Had he misread the signs? He pulled away from her, turning away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on his knees, his eyes locked on the floor.

Lauren stared at him, immediately regretting her actions. It was just she was so tired and she'd been up since five this morning… which was… almost twenty hours ago. She was shattered but she knew she needed to fix the mess she'd just created before she could get any sleep. She moved towards him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck, realising she'd made another mistake as she did so. She pulled her arms away quickly. "Sorry…" she said softly.

"No, I'm sorry…" he muttered. "You said you were tired… It was a stupid idea…"

"No, it wasn't…" she murmured, her hand reaching for his shoulder. "It was a lovely idea… and if I'd been a little more awake when you started, I wouldn't have pushed you away…" he didn't say anything in reply. She squeezed his shoulder, "I'm awake now…" she breathed.

Joey turned his head, looking into her eyes. He could see she was tired and he knew she had been up since first thing this morning. He should've thought through what he was going to try. She surprised him, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "Babe… It's fine… we'll try another day… when you're not so tired…"

"I'm not tired now…" she told him. "I could do with someone wearing me out again…" she added, a teasing smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes…" she breathed, leaning forward and kissing him again.

He turned towards her, pushing her backwards so she was lying on the bed again. He lay on top of her this time, both of them moaning softly as their bodies collided. After kissing her for several minutes he pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. "Now where was I?" he asked her gently. She smiled at him. He pulled one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on it softly like he had done earlier. He lifted his head, "No… that's not right…" he murmured, glancing up at her face. He moved his mouth to her other breast, repeating what he had just done, "No, that's not it either…" he murmured against her skin. He kissed down her stomach, pausing at her belly button, "Oh yes… this is where I was…" he said, smiling up at her. He moved further down the bed as he kissed lower, feeling the slight shake of her body as he got closer. He was kneeling between her legs now and he lifted his head, taking a few seconds to look at her body… at the place he'd been longing to get close to for some time. He remembered the first moment he had seriously thought about it… when they'd taken a bath together after he'd come all over their bodies' one of those first times they had started to become intimate. As she had joined him in the bath she had been standing in front of him as he sat in the water and he'd seen her core… it was the first time he had really thought about doing what he was about to do… with her anyway. He lowered his mouth to her clit, running his tongue around it in a circle, hearing her moan in response.

"Joe…" she sighed, her hand brushing into his hair, pushing his mouth against her.

He smiled against her body, kissing her clit gently. He licked it and then sucked on it, hearing her response to what he was doing. He moved lower still, running his tongue up her opening. Lauren's legs fell open, a long moan slipping past her lips. Joey pushed his tongue into her body, fucking her with his tongue like he wished he was able to with his cock. Her fingers ran into his hair, her nails scraping through his hair as she pushed his head against her core. It didn't take long for her legs to clamp around his head, her body bucking against him as she flew apart. He continued to work on her, lapping up her juices as he eased her through her peak. His eyes ran up her body and he smiled as he saw she had a pillow over her face, muffling the scream she had released. She moved the pillow away as he watched her, her chest heaving as she tried to draw in as much oxygen into her lungs as she could. Her hand had loosened its grip on him so he placed a tender kiss on her clit and then dotted kisses up her body until he reached her mouth. He kissed her and Lauren moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth. His body was resting on hers again and she wound a leg around his thighs, an arm wrapping around his neck. "I take it you liked that then?" he chuckled.

"We are definitely doing that again…" she told him softly, still panting heavily.

"I couldn't agree more, babe…" he said. He moved her leg off him, then rolled onto his back, dragging her towards him and draping her over him, like she had been lying earlier. Lauren reached down for the duvet and pulled it over them both, "Feeling more relaxed now?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, baby…" she whispered, yawning tiredly. She closed her eyes, feeling her body starting to relax as sleep took over.

"Babe…" Joey said.

"Mmm hmm…" she murmured.

"Next time we do that, we're doing it when we're alone in the house and you won't have to use a pillow…" he breathed. Lauren smiled but said nothing because seconds later she was asleep. Joey hugged her closer, kissing her forehead and then he too drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I've decided I want a Joey… I want him to be there for me when I'm having a bad day… or feeling tired… Is anyone else with me? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**Will reply to last night's reviews in a few minutes - just eating my tea! xx**


	96. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 58

**Chapter 58.**

Joey was nervous a couple of days later. Today was the day of his interview. It was in the morning and to crown off an already tense day, today was also the day of sentencing. Joey had been pretty scared the whole of yesterday. He'd met Lauren after college and they'd gone shopping to get him something to wear for his interview today.

Of course he'd had a mild panic attack over something so simple as a white shirt because it brought back memories of that night. Lauren had quickly removed the shirt from his view and they'd settled on a black one instead. Lauren had insisted on buying him several shirts, a couple of the black ones, a dark blue one, a maroon one and a pink one. Joey wasn't too sure about the pink one himself, but the look on Lauren's face convinced him to let her get it for him.

Then it was onto trousers… another minefield of flashbacks it transpired. Joey was beginning to doubt the progress of his recovery until Lauren asked if they should maybe just get him a couple of suits. So they had brought him two suits, one black one and one dark grey one. Lauren had also insisted on some ties and a couple of pairs of cufflinks. Joey had to admit he kind of liked Lauren fussing over him and he certainly enjoyed the way she had kissed him when they got home.

Lauren was awake and waiting for him when he woke up. She was much more excited about his interview than he was. "Come on baby… we've got to get ready…"

"We?" he said as he took her hand and let her pull him out of the bed. She passed him his robe and then they walked into the bathroom. She pushed him over to the toilet and sat him down on the closed lid.

"Yes, we…" she stated. "Now you need a shave…" she said, picking up his razor and turning back to him.

"I'm capable enough of shaving myself, babe…" he said.

"Joe, please… I want to…" she whispered.

He sighed, "Fine…" he said but there was a smile on his face. She proceeded to shave him carefully, not cutting him once and actually doing a slightly better job than he would've likely done.

"Shower now…" she said as she rinsed the razor.

"Are you going to help me with that too?" he teased her, standing and dropping his robe on the floor. Lauren laughed and shook her head. "I'd really like it if you would," he whispered in her ear.

She turned, rolling her eyes but she was smiling at him and she followed him towards the shower. Soon they were both stood under the water, Lauren washing both of their bodies gently. She also washed his hair. "Out you get…" she said, smacking his bum with her hand to urge him to leave.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked.

"No, I was going to wash my hair…" she said, turning her back to him and reaching for her shampoo.

"I could help…" he said.

"You have an interview to get ready for…" she reminded him.

He sighed, "Fine…" he huffed, turning away from her and leaving the room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the bedroom, towels wrapped around her body and her head. She found Joey was walking around the bedroom in his shirt and underwear. She whistled as her eyes ran up and down his body, "You're hired…" she said, smiling at him when he glanced her way.

"Funny…" he grumbled.

Lauren looked at him again, seeing there was tension in his body that hadn't been there before. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't want me?" he asked, the anxiety clear in his eyes.

"Don't panic, Joe… you are going to be fine…" she said, walking further into the room. She stopped behind him, her hand brushing his back softly, feeling him flinch beneath it. "Relax, baby…" she whispered. If anything he got even tenser. "Joe…" she said, repeating his name several times when he didn't respond. She pulled on his arm, tugging him round so he was facing her. She tilted his chin so he was looking at her, "You can do this, Joe… you have charms… you used them when you worked behind a bar and you can use them again… to sell things to people over the phone…" They'd run through some interview questions the evening before and Joey had been exactly what she knew he would be. Charming and personable… she knew he was going to get the job. She just needed him to believe it.

"What about if I freak out?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"You need to have faith in yourself that you won't… You are strong enough to do this, baby, I know you are. And you know you are too…" They stood staring at each other for several seconds, "Now as nice as I think you look now, I think it might be better if you finish putting your clothes on, Joe… you need trousers…"

His mouth quirked in a very slight smile before he turned and continued to get dressed. Lauren walked over to the back of the bedroom door and she pulled a tie from it. She went back over to Joey and put it around his neck, fastening it and turning his collar down. Joey put his suit jacket on and Lauren looked him over, brushing her hands over the jacket, wiping away the creases in it. "Will I do?" he asked.

"You sure look perfect to me…" she said, "I'd give you the job as soon as you walked in the office." She added.

"Thanks babe…" he said, bending slightly to kiss her.

"Now, do you know where you're going?" she asked. "Do you want me to come with you? We could get a taxi? I could wait outside…"

"You've got classes to go to and yes, I'm fine…" Joey watched as Lauren began to fuss. "Babe, stop…" he whispered, "You don't need to panic… it'll just get me worked up again and that's the last thing we want…"

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"It's fine, babe." He told her, "You can do one thing for me though?"

"What?" she asked quickly.

"Kiss me…"

She smiled and rose on her tiptoes so she could kiss him softly, drawing a moan from him. "Good luck, baby… not that I think you need it…" she told him.

Joey left the house just after their kiss, with one last wave to his girlfriend as he walked from the house. He could do this. Today was the start of his new life. He was going to get this job. He knew it.

*JL*JL*

Just over an hour later Joey was heading back to the house. He'd been told he would find out later in the day whether he'd been successful. They were looking for five new people and were interviewing twelve... so his odds were pretty good and he was feeling quite confident after the interview. It'd gone well. He turned on his phone as he left the building and the first message he received was from Lauren... asking him how the interview had gone and how he was feeling. He called her quickly and told her he didn't know anything yet but he thought it had gone well. She was so happy she squealed down the phone, almost deafening him but her excitement made him smile too.

Once he was finished on the phone with Lauren he called his mum and had a similar conversation with her. His mood was definitely lighter than it had been when he left home that morning. Of course as soon as he'd had the thought he got a call which put paid to his previous good mood.

**A/N: Wasn't Lauren the loving girlfriend, looking after him and making sure he was going to be okay for his interview… although she was as nervous as he was. I wonder what his last call was? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	97. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 59

**Chapter 59.**

Lauren was smiling as she walked up to the front door of the house. She'd brought Joey a present on the way home from college, which was safely hidden in her bag. She'd seen it in the window of a shop near her college on her way in this morning and once she'd spoken to Joey earlier she knew she had to get it for him. She was surprised to find he wasn't in the lounge so she decided to go upstairs and change before she looked for him. Maybe he'd gone out?

He hadn't and Lauren found him in their room. "Baby?" she asked in concern as she saw him lying face down on the bed. He said nothing and he wasn't moving. She dropped her things quickly and dashed over to the bed, "Joe…" she whispered. She was beside him in an instant, her fingers brushing through his hair. She relaxed slightly when she saw he was sleeping but his face was tearstained and suddenly she was having buyer's remorse about her purchase. Had she jinxed it for him? She took a couple of minutes to remove her coat and shoes and then climbed carefully over him and lay beside him, pulling his arm over her body. She buried her body into the crook of his arm, trying to get as close to him as she could to offer him some comfort. She kissed his neck softly, wishing there was more she could do for him.

*JL*JL*

Joey opened his eyes, the memory of his earlier phone call still fresh in his memory. He smiled slightly as he realised Lauren was pressed up against him. He wished he'd been awake when she got home. She stirred slightly, her eyes opening and looking for him quickly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered anxiously.

"I am now you're here…" he breathed.

"Didn't you get the job?" she asked, biting her lip.

He smiled briefly, "I haven't heard from them yet…"

"But…" her voice faded and he could see she was confused, "You'd been crying earlier…" she eventually whispered.

"I heard from the police detective. The sentences were given…"

"And…?"

"The guy who testified against them got the minimum sentence of six years as agreed… the other man got sentenced to eleven years. And he can't apply for parole. They've both already served some of the sentences though so they'll get out sooner. The rest of the gang were charged as an accomplice under Joint Enterprise and they each received six years because they encouraged them and they held me down."

Lauren stared at him for several minutes. She wasn't sure she could read what he was thinking. "How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he whispered.

"Would a hug help?" she asked him.

"I'd really like one of those actually…" he said with a lopsided grin.

She smiled at him before pulling him in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her body tightly and it reminded her of that first night after he reappeared in Walford. He clung to her now just like he had then. "It's okay, baby…" she whispered, "I'm right here…"

"I thought I'd be relieved… because it would finally be over…" he breathed.

"It is over, baby…" she whispered, "They've been punished for what they did to you, Joe and that's a really good thing," she reminded. "Remember what I keep saying to you, Joe… you need to focus on the positive things and not dwell on the bad things…"

"It's hard not to…" he whispered harshly. "I thought I'd be okay about it... but it was a shock to hear it, I guess..."

"I know, Joe… really I do…" They fell silent for several minutes. "So have you heard about the job at all?" she asked, trying to move his mind away from the path it was currently on.

"No… probably means I haven't got it…" he muttered negatively. It was the proverbial icing on the cake of what had ended up being a really bad day.

Lauren seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "Why don't you read through your notebook… like Eleanor told you to do on the difficult days?" she whispered. He nodded his head and rolled onto his back, reaching across to his bedside table and grabbing the notebook. He opened it near the front and took a few minutes to re-read his entry about their day at the zoo. As he read it Lauren saw a small smile appear on his face. She leant forward and kissed his temple softly, getting up from the bed, "I'll go and get us both a drink…" she told him before leaving the room.

*JL*JL*

She walked back up to their room with two mugs of coffee and as she went through the door she saw Joey was on the phone. His call ended just a few seconds later. "That was about the job…" he whispered.

Lauren looked at him, taking in the look on his face and the way he was sitting, his shoulders slumped and his head lowered, "I take it that wasn't the good news we were hoping for…?"

"I got the job…" he whispered, looking up at her, a smile lighting up his face.

"You did?"

"Well, a week's trial…" he told her, "with a view to becoming permanent if they like me…"

"That's fantastic, baby…" she said, putting down the two mugs and running at him. They hugged tightly, Lauren kissing him all over his face, making Joey laugh and Lauren was relieved to hear the noise he was making because it happened so infrequently. "When do you start?"

"Monday…" he told her.

"Do you know how proud of you I am?" she said.

"I do now…" he whispered.

"I got you a present…" Lauren admitted to him, "I had a good feeling about your interview…"

"You did?"

She nodded her head and slid off his lap, walking back to her bags and picking up the carrier bag. She carried it over to him and held it out towards him. "Congratulations, baby." She murmured.

Joey opened the bag and pulled out the present, smiling up at her when he saw the black messenger bag inside. It was smart but not as stuffy looking as a briefcase would've been. "It's great, baby… thank you…" he said.

"Do you really like it?" she asked, "I can take it back if you don't think you'll use it…"

"I love it…" he pulled her towards him, back onto his lap and he kissed her deeply, "and I love you…"

"Love you too, Joe… you know that."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you… do you know that?" he told her. She smiled, her face flushing slightly.

*JL*JL*

"I'd really like to start getting out of the house more regularly…" Joey told her later that afternoon. He glanced at her, "I need to be more comfortable with it when I start work next week… I've been thinking about joining the gym again. I used to spend hours there when I worked at the bar. And I always enjoyed it."

"Then maybe you should go back to there, Joe…" she told him, her hand brushing the side of his face.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, "I don't know if I could go back there on my own… not yet…"

"Would it be easier if I went with you?" she asked.

"You'd do that?" he whispered.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I think it would be nice for us to have something we could do together… and we can go there after work and college… I could do with going to the gym myself anyway…"

"I'd really like that, babe…" he said. He kissed her softly, rolling her onto her back and kissing her deeper.

**A/N: So Joey had a meltdown about the sentences… but he got the job… albeit on a week's trial. And they're going to go to the gym together. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	98. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 60

**Chapter 60.**

Joey was in the lounge waiting for Lauren to get home from college a few days later. Lauren had nearly finished apart from one last piece of coursework and she was studying a lot for her upcoming exams so their time together had been impacted. Joey didn't begrudge her this time for her studying, knowing she needed to put the effort in and he was proud of her for being so dedicated. As a result though Joey found he had been getting quite bored as he was spending a lot of time on his own. And he was growing frustrated with this, in fact he was frustrated about a lot of things at the moment. A few weeks ago he'd had the impression that their sex life had taken a huge step forward but since then it had plateaued somewhat. Don't take this the wrong way, he was enjoying everything they were doing and he was eager to move forward more with their relationship but despite that desire, at the last minute he would back out of taking the next step.

A prime example of this would be what happened a couple of days earlier. Joey and Lauren had gone out for a couple of hours; after Joey had told Lauren he'd like to go to the gym again… like he used to… and she'd volunteered to go with him. They had spent an hour or so there, Lauren getting an induction to the gym by one of the instructors and Joey walking round with her… for several reasons, firstly he felt slightly overwhelmed once they were at the gym and he couldn't leave Lauren's side… and then secondly… and slightly more importantly, he didn't like the way the instructor was eyeing up his girlfriend. Given both of them had the same surname he would have thought the instructor would assume they were a married couple but no, he seemed intent to flirt with her… right in front of him and the longer it went on, the more it infuriated Joey.

By the time they were left alone Joey was seriously having to bite his tongue and the hand that wasn't gripping Lauren's tightly was clenched in a fist. All of these things seemed to really amuse Lauren and she kept smirking at him and had been for the last twenty minutes. The way Joey was feeling was an alien feeling for him. He'd never been jealous before. He had never had to worry about another guy flirting with someone he was with because usually by that stage he was desperate to get rid of them. The same couldn't be said about Lauren. And the fact they didn't have a proper sexual relationship was a factor that could influence her decision to stay with him… especially if other guys started to show interest in her, Joey was more than aware of that.

She moved closer to him, her mouth at his ear, "You know, you look kind of hot when you're all jealous, Joe…" she whispered. "It's making me a bit hot too, if I'm honest…"

Joey looked at her in surprise, "You are?" he said softly.

"Yes, baby… and I don't know about you but I've had enough of the gym today… why don't we go home… where we can be on our own… and have our own workout session?" she said breathily into his ear.

Joey pulled away from her, a startled expression on his face. All he could do was nod his head and then Lauren had dragged him from the gym and they'd gone home. Not a word spoken between them.

As soon as they were through the front door things started to spiral for Joey. It began with Lauren pushing him backwards into the door. For the first minute or so he was able to focus on her kissing him but then the panic set in and he would've been quite happy to stop right then. He didn't though… that fear of her finding someone else still present in his mind. He did stop the kiss though, pushing her away from him slightly. "Let's take this up to our room, babe… somewhere more comfy…" he said softly and Lauren nodded her head, taking his hand in hers and pulling him up the stairs. She walked backwards into the room and Joey urged her across the room, towards their bed, lest they get waylaid again at the edge of the room.

For quite a while they made out on the bed, slowly removing each other's clothes until they were both naked. Joey was starting to relax again… getting back into the swing of it and forgetting about his previous misgivings. Lauren pulled away from him and stared up at his face, "Can I touch you?" she whispered. He nodded. She dropped her arm from around his neck, her hand resting on his chest. Staring into his eyes she let her hand run down his abdomen, smiling slightly when she felt his muscles ripple slightly. "And you thought you needed the gym…?" she giggled.

"I do…" he protested. Lauren's hand drifted lower and then she was wrapping her fingers around him, taking his breath away in an instant. She stroked him, varying the speed and her grip on him… and then every now and again she would twist her hand and Joey would forget how to breathe entirely. The blood was pounding in his head and he'd love to be able to say it was all rushing to the extremity she was holding in her tiny hand but it wasn't. Not even the slightest hint of arousal. Joey was mortified… this was the worst it had ever been. Recently whenever they'd begun something together his cock would start to harden… but today nothing at all. He placed his hand on hers, stilling her movements and then removing it. "Stop…" he whispered, rolling onto his back, staring blindly up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"You were into it earlier…" she tried again.

"And now I'm not…" he said, getting up from the bed and grabbing his dressing gown, wrapping it around his body. He stood at the window, his arms wrapped around his body. He heard movement and then Lauren was standing at his side.

"Talk to me, Joe…"

"It started downstairs…" he murmured after several minutes' silence. "That was when I went off the idea…"

"Is it me?" she breathed.

"No…" he said quickly, "Well, not directly…" he added confusingly.

Lauren inhaled and Joey saw her taking a step back. He knew if he was to look at her face there would be tears in her eyes. "Don't you like me?" she whispered.

"You know I love you, Lauren… never doubt that…" he said, leaning heavily on the windowsill and looking out onto the street below. "When we came inside the house… you pushed me back against the door… I know you didn't do it on purpose… I know you didn't even realise what you'd done… I didn't either initially… then I did and it made me uncomfortable… it reminded me of that night…"

He heard her start to cry and that just made him feel worse. It was the last thing he wanted. He turned to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry…" she told him over and over again.

"I know you are, babe…" he told her softly, kissing the top of her head as he brushed his hand up and down her back. "Let's leave it for today, eh?" he said and she nodded her head. Both of them had gone off the idea now.

*JL*JL*

Since that night they hadn't tried anything and Joey knew it had hurt them both… unintentionally or otherwise. He sighed again, glancing at the clock and wondering when Lauren was going to get home. He missed her. He wanted to spend some time with her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her… like he'd promised her in that tent just a few weeks earlier. He'd already broken that promise to her and it was time for him to put that right and make it up to her.

**A/N: Another little road bump on the rocky route of their relationship. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to reviews shortly... Oh and I've updated my profile on this site... you might want to read it... :-) xx**


	99. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 61

**Chapter 61.**

"Hi Joe..." Lauren called as she entered the front door.

"I'm upstairs." He called down to her.

She left her bags near the front door, not planning on doing any work that evening. She walked up the stairs, frowning slightly when she reached the bedroom as she saw an envelope with her name written on it stuck to the door. She pulled it off the door and opened it, biting her lip as she read what it said. She turned and went into the bathroom instead of the bedroom and spent some time having a shower, shaving her legs and generally pampering herself... like it told her to do in the letter from him. Once she was done she put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the bathroom and then put the dressing gown which had been left for her on the back of the door around her body. She breathed in the scent of the gown, feeling like the owner was there with her… standing with his arms wrapped around her... rather than in their bedroom. The smell of him on it made her smile. She looked at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her damp hair one last time before leaving the room. She took a deep breath and then pushed open the bedroom door... the sight before her taking her breath away.

The curtains to the room were pulled, shutting out the light completely and the room was lit by candles. One thing that was missing though was Joe. "Wow..." she whispered as she looked at the room.

"Glad you like it, babe..." His voice startled her as he was apparently standing behind her and then he stepped towards her and kissed the side of her neck softly.

"What's this all for?" she asked softly, tilting her neck back as he continued to kiss it.

"I wanted to do something nice for you..." he whispered in her ear. "I know I've been a pain to live with recently..."

"You haven't, Joe..." she protested.

"I have and we both know it..." he said. His arm wrapped around her waist and his hand slipped inside the dressing gown, a smile appearing on his face as he felt her bare skin beneath his hand. "I love seeing you in my clothes, did you know that?"

"Yes..." she moaned as his fingers grazed up her body and cupped one of her boobs. She rubbed her legs together, feeling the heat already building within her just from one simple touch. "I like wearing them too, baby... especially if I can smell you on them..." she admitted.

Joey groaned and so did Lauren as his thumb swept over her nipple. "So responsive for me, babe..." he breathed, his voice shaking slightly.

"Only you..." she sighed.

Joey smiled as she said that, unconsciously needing to hear those words from her. He pulled his hand away from her, hearing her sigh in frustration as he did, "Patience, babe..." he whispered to her. His hands moved to the gown she was wearing and he eased it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He brushed his hands down her body again and settled them on her hips, his thumbs stroking her skin and making her shiver. He could see she was rubbing her legs together, trying to get some friction down there. He stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers and he heard her gasp, knowing she could feel his slight erection. "Turn around..." he whispered to her and she did as he asked, not asking any questions. His eyes ran over her body, her beautiful curves in the all the right places, her legs that seemed to go on forever but ended at her core. He loved the way her hair fell down around her shoulders and how there always seemed to be some strands hanging in her face that he was drawn to push out of the way. He lifted his hand as he thought this and did just that, tucking the strand behind her ear and grazing the curve of it with his fingertips as he pulled his hand away. She smiled at him and when he looked at her face he could see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she whispered.

"Babe..." he said, his hand caressing the side of her face, thumb brushing her cheek softly.

"I'm scared..." she eventually whispered.

"Of what?"

"Doing something wrong..." she whispered, her eyes looking up into his and he could see the fear in them.

"Why don't we just take it slow, okay?" he said softly. "We've got all night..."

"What about your mum and Alice?" she asked.

"I spoke to mum... her and Alice have gone over to my aunt's for the evening..."

"We can't keep kicking them out, Joe..." Lauren said, frowning at him. "This is their home too..."

"I know... and I didn't kick them out, mum offered when I told her I wanted to do something special for you..." He lowered his head and kissed her softly. They kissed for some time and both of them moaned when Joey lifted Lauren off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist, brushing her wet core against his stomach. He carried her over to the bed and climbed onto it, placing her carefully on the mattress beneath him.

Lauren stared up at him, "What do you want to do?" she whispered to him.

"Tonight's your night... you choose..." he told her.

"I want you to make me come..." she said quickly.

"How?" he asked her.

"With your hand... your mouth... with your body..." she murmured, staring at him intently as she bit her lip. "I want to scream your name..." she breathed. "I want to make you come too, Joe... I want you to come all over me..." She held his eyes as she told him that. She stopped speaking and stared up at him, her teeth almost biting through her lip.

"What?" he asked softly, slightly stunned by what she'd just asked... especially the last bit.

"I want to give you a blow job..." she murmured.

His breath faltered slightly, his cock twitching at the thought of it. "I'm not promising the last thing, baby... let's do everything else you want first and see how I feel after..." he told her truthfully, "I like the idea... here and now... but there's a niggling little doubt at the back of my brain that's sounding alarm bells..."

"Then why don't we try now?" she whispered, lifting her hand and caressing the side of his face gently.

"Because I don't want to spoil the evening if it doesn't happen..." he admitted.

"Oh..." she said, "okay..." she added, understanding his reasoning.

"So you want me to make you come?" he said, smirking at her, "Well, that I can do..." And he did just that, drawing two orgasms from her within the space of five minutes. He could feel his own body responding to the sound of her screaming his name. He was lying beside her as she recovered from her second orgasm, his fingers still softly stroking her gently as she calmed. "Was that a good start, babe?" he asked her.

"That was amazing, Joe..." she murmured, "I can't believe you made me come just from kissing my boobs..." she said and Joey smirked at her.

"I'm just that good, Lauren..." he said with a grin.

"You are, Joe..." Her eyes glanced down his body, settling on his cock which was now much harder, "I think it's time we dealt with that now, don't you?" she whispered as she looked at his face again.

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head. She pouted but didn't argue any further. He pulled his hand from her, lifting it to his mouth and licking his fingers clean with a moan.

"Oh, baby... that is really hot..." she breathed, rolling onto her side and moving towards him. She pressed her body against his, her face buried in his neck. She kissed his shoulder, one of her legs lifting over his legs and pressing her core against his stomach. She rubbed herself against him, "Can you feel how turned on I am?" she breathed in his ear, "How much I want you right now?"

"Babe..." Joey moaned.

"Please Joe... I want you all over me... I want to feel you pulsing against me..." She paused slightly, hearing the change in his breathing. "I want to taste you in my mouth... to swallow when you come, it filling my mouth and then running down my throat."

Joey wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tightly as she spoke. He was rapidly fraying apart as the impact of what she was saying hit him hard. "Touch me..." he whispered. Her hand ran down his stomach and then wrapped around his sensitive cock. She stroked him slowly, seeming to realise he was close to breaking apart. She pulled her body away from him slightly, resting her forehead against his chest as she watched her hand moving on him. She twisted her hand on the next stroke and Joey moaned, each breath short as he panted against her shoulder.

"Relax, baby..." she whispered to him and he tried his best to do that but it was difficult when his whole body was fighting against it. She pulled away from him again, looking at his face this time as her hand slowly moved on him. "Let me try, Joe..." she said, "You're so close to coming... I don't care if you come straight away..." Her other hand brushed the strain lines on his face, "Let me look after you and take care of you... please?" Joey closed his eyes, nodding his head just once as he gave her the go ahead. She kissed his cheek softly, whispering a soft thank you against his skin. She moved quickly down to his groin, not wanting to take too long as he was already so close. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out and touched the tip of his cock, hearing a breathy moan from Joey. She was stroking him slower now as she took his tip into her mouth. Her hand movements lessened as she took more of him into her mouth, breathing deeply as he filled her mouth. Her tongue danced around him and then she felt his hand brush into her hair, pushing it down further and he pulsed in her mouth. Lauren swallowed it down, closing her eyes as she was reminded of the taste of him. His peak was over in a couple of seconds and Lauren let him slip from her mouth, lathing his length as she licked him clean. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his head and then kissed back up his body.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her as he hugged her in his arms a minute later.

"What for, Joe?" Lauren asked him tentatively.

"It was over so quickly..." he murmured.

"Baby, I loved every second of it... I got to have you in my mouth... I tasted you... and you taste divine... Never be sorry for that, Joe... it was everything I could've wanted, I promise..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "And it just means we need to practice more... each time you'll last longer, I know it..." Joey smiled into her hair as he heard the certainty in her voice. He loved her.

*JL*JL*

They lay in each other's arms for some time, both of them silent but there wasn't an atmosphere... it was just nice. "I promised you more, didn't I?" Joey whispered to her.

"Mmm hmm..." she said, smiling at him tenderly as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Joe..." she whispered.

He smiled, "Love you too..." he murmured, kissing her gently before climbing off the bed.

"Joe?" she said in concern. He smiled again and then walked to the end of the bed. Lauren rolled onto her back, watching him as he moved. He leant forward, grabbing both of her ankles and dragging her down the bed towards him. Her hands clenched the covers as she was pulled closer to the edge of the bed but she stopped moving as she reached the edge and Joey released her ankles.

"Relax, babe..." he said, leaning forward and kissing her again. He kissed down her body, paying attention to both her boobs as he slowly descended. Lauren lay on the bed, her eyes closed as she felt him move down her body. His tongue teased her clit and Lauren shook, her senses already prickling from what he'd just done. She realised he was kneeling at the foot of the bed as his tongue swept up the length of her opening and she whimpered. He continued to work her, alternating between focusing on her clit and her opening randomly so she never knew where he was going to be next. He moved her legs so they rested on his shoulders which meant he could get closer to her. He was focused on her clit at the moment, his tongue circling around it for what seemed like forever before he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it hard. He eased two fingers into her as he dealt with her clit, Lauren left breathless by his two pronged attack on her fraying senses. He moved lower, pulling his fingers free for them to just be replaced with his tongue fractions of a second later. Every part of her had stopped working as his tongue brushed in and out of her body, stroking her inner wall and locating that special spot every single time with ease. Lauren's hand pressed his face against her, moaning as he nipped at her lower lips, soothing the pain with a gentle kiss. Her hips were moving on the edge of the bed, against his mouth as he edged her ever nearer to her peak.

He moved away from her suddenly and Lauren lifted her head, looking down her body to where he knelt. He smiled at her, then slowly lifted each of her legs and perched her feet on the edge of the mattress, holding each one gently in place as he pushed her legs further apart. Lauren felt very exposed as she lay in that position but that thought was soon forgotten as his mouth was back on her, teasing her more. He moved back to her clit, blowing a gentle stream of air across it at first which left Lauren a quivering mess. Then he teased it with his tongue, brushing it back and forth across it, making Lauren buck up beneath him, trying to increase the pressure on it. He sucked it into his mouth, hearing Lauren start to pant as her body nearly reached the point of no return. He nipped it once before moving his mouth back to her opening, lapping up her juices as she screamed his name at the top of her voice. Her hips were shifting against his face and her hand was gripping his hair as she reached for him the best she could. He released her ankles as her peak started to fade, rubbing her thighs and hips gently to ease the life back into them. He then stood and lifted her, moving her gently back up the bed. She was lying with her eyes closed, pleasantly sated after what he'd just done but her eyes opened as he moved onto the bed and laid on top of her again. She could feel the slight bulge at his groin and he was staring at her intently as she looked at him. "See what you do to me?" he whispered, a small smile on his face.

"You do the same to me, baby..." she breathed.

"Would it be okay...?" He stopped speaking, suddenly unsure if he should ask her.

"It would be more than okay, Joe... Please... I want you to..." she reassured him.

"I don't think it's going to last long..." he admitted.

"Don't care..." she said with a smile. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just lay there... let me do all the work... you're exhausted..."

"I'm never too tired for you, Joe..." she breathed and he flashed a smile at her. He moved against her slowly, freezing as he brushed against her clit, affecting them both. He continued to harden as he moved, his length rubbing her already over sensitised clit. Lauren knew she wasn't going to last long either... three orgasms from her in the last two hours had pushed her to her limits. She glanced down their bodies, just managing to see the beautiful sight of his cock rubbing between their bodies as Joey moved against her. She lost focus slightly at that moment and she arched beneath him, her body falling over the edge in a gentle peak. Joey paused his movements, watching her as she writhed beneath him, "Don't stop..." she begged him, "Keep going, baby..." He moved again and Lauren sighed, feeling her orgasm ebb through her body with no signs of fading. Joey moved faster, pressing harder on her clit and making her see stars. Her high climbed a level and then he was coming with her, his come coating both their bodies as it spurted from his length. He collapsed on top of her, Lauren's body still twitching slightly. "Need more, Joe..." she breathed in his ear, her body shaking slightly as the orgasm burned within her.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, so she ended up straddling him. "This okay?" he asked.

She nodded, licking her lips and pushing her body up. She rested her hands on his chest, whimpering slightly as she brushed against his spent cock. "Oh god..." she whimpered, trying to create more friction as she moved against him. Her head fell forward and she hunched her shoulders.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Please..." she breathed. Joey reached for her bedside drawer and pulled out the bullet vibrator, setting it on the lowest setting, knowing that any more would be too much for her, and then he pressed it against her clit, her movements faltering slightly before starting again. "YYYEEESSSSSSS!" she hissed, bucking against him as the vibrator pushed her over the edge. She continued to writhe above him for several minutes until her orgasm finally ended. She tore the vibrator from his hand, dropping it on the bed beside them and then sagging on top of him, pressing a tender kiss to his neck. "Thank you..." she whispered.

Joey wrapped his arms around her tightly, brushing her hair back from her face as she lay her head on his chest and he tucked it behind her ear.

*JL*JL*

"We need a shower…" he murmured into her hair.

"We do…" she agreed, although she wasn't quite up to moving just yet.

"Come on…" He said. He rolled them and then pulled away from her, wincing slightly at the sticky mess he'd left on their bodies. He wasn't sure he would ever get over the way he felt as he stared at both their bodies… the sight of his mess smeared over them both… it brought back memories of that night… even now. It brought back the way he had felt after the attack… how he'd felt dirty as he dragged his clothes back up his body, his own come smeared over his tattered clothes. He tried to blot those feelings, not wanting to ruin what had been a good night with the girl he loved but she opened her eyes, looking at him in concern as she felt him tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"Nothing…" he said and they both knew he was lying.

"You know you can tell me anything, Joe… and I will listen…" she whispered, "I won't judge you or push you away… and I will do anything I can to help you…"

He looked at her, "I know…" he said, "It's this…" he murmured, his hand waving between them as he gestured towards his ejaculate. "It reminds me…" he whispered and he saw from her face that she knew what he was talking about.

"You need to stop thinking that way, Joe… I'm sure it won't help you get an erection…" she said gently, "And you are never going to be able to stop coming… so you need to get used to it…" she added, "unless you don't want us to have a sex life…" she whispered.

He sighed because he knew she was right. It didn't make what she'd said any easier. "How do I do that?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, Joe…" She admitted. She was silent for a few seconds. "Instead of thinking of that time, we need to come up with a better memory for you to think about instead…" she suggested.

"You think that would work?" he asked.

"There's no harm in trying, right?" she said.

"I guess…"

"In the meantime, how about we go and have that shower…?" she whispered. He nodded and they got up from the bed and into the bathroom. Lauren started the shower and then pulled him into it. She grabbed the shower gel and squirted some onto her hand, rubbing it over his body tenderly until he was clean. "See, it's gone now…" she breathed after she'd washed it from her skin as well.

Joey hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Sorry…" he whispered.

"What for?"

"Always freaking out on you…" he breathed in her ear as they stood under the flow of water.

"If you can't freak out with the person who loves you, who can you freak out with, eh?" she said, looking up at his face. Joey lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly.

**A/N: Bless Joey for getting upset like that. And bless Lauren for looking after him. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to last nights reviews shortly... Did any of you look at my updated profile? xx**


	100. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 62

**To the guest reviewer who said 'I'm a huge fan of this story but its starting to get a bit dragged out is there an end in sight?' As I have no other way of responding... here is my reply. Firstly, you say you're a fan of the story but then say it's a bit dragged out and ask if there is an end in sight which I take to mean you want the story to be over... so you can't really be a fan of the story at all. In my personal experience if you enjoy something you never want it to end... In answer to your question though there are approximately 25 more chapters to this story but if you want it to end sooner... stop reading it... problem solved! ****I really hope if you one day write fanfiction that you get a review like the one you posted to my story and feel the way that it made me feel... which by the way wasn't great. I really feel inspired to write more stories and look forward to getting more rude reviews like yours! Thanks so much.**

**So because of this review I got for the last chapter, I chose not to post a chapter yesterday. I wasn't in the mood for it... so you've had to wait an extra day... Anyway, I'm back now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter... and don't think it's too dragged out...**

**Chapter 62.**

The following Monday Joey got up early. The day was finally here. The day he started his new job. He was a little nervous about it but excited too. It would be good to put his mind to something new… a new challenge for him. It would also get him out of the house and back socialising with people. Lauren had spent half the previous night studying for her exams that started in a few weeks, only crawling into their bed at about three this morning. Joey was getting a little worried about her to be honest, worried about how much she was studying. She was going to wear herself out and that concerned him. He wanted her to do well… but not at the expense of her health.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the kitchen just as Joey was finishing his breakfast, still sitting at the bedside table. Lauren rushed over to him, putting her arms around his neck as she stood behind him and kissed the top of his head, "Morning baby…" she whispered.

"Hi…" he said, tilting his head back and looking at her face.

"Sorry I was so late to bed last night…" she whispered.

"It's fine, babe…" he told her.

"No, it's not…" she said sadly. She was missing spending the time with him too and she wished there was another way for things to be.

"It's just for a little while, babe," he reminded her, "Just until your exams are over."

"I know…" she said, "I just miss you…"

Joey pulled her around him and onto his lap, his arms around her waist. "I miss you too… but it's just a few weeks…" he murmured, kissing her neck softly.

"Are you ready for work?" she asked, tilting her head to one side so he could kiss her more.

"Mmm hmm…" he moaned against her skin as he kept kissing her, pushing her hair out of the way.

Lauren glanced at the time, "You're going to be late." She whispered.

"Mmm hmm…" he said again.

"Joe… your new job…" she said, her fingers brushing into the back of his hair.

"I would rather stay here with you…" he whispered, sending shivers down Lauren's back.

"I'd like that too…" she breathed. "but you should go…" she said, "and I'll study all day and as soon as you come home the studying is gone for the night and we can spend some time together, just you and me…" she whispered.

"Okay…" he sighed, pulling reluctantly away from her. Lauren slid off his lap and held her hand out towards him. He stood, taking her hand. He grabbed the bag she had given him as a present and they both walked over to the door. "I'll see you later, babe…" he whispered as he kissed her one last time. She smiled at him, watching as he walked out of the house.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was sitting on the couch as the minutes ticked by. She looked at the clock again. It was nearly half past five and she was waiting for Joey to get home. She'd done just as she had said she would and had been studying hard all day. She heard the key turn in the door and she was up from her seat in an instant, running for the door. Joey caught her in his arms, both of them kissing each other passionately. "I've missed you…" she whispered, her arms around his neck.

"Missed you too…" he said, them both repeating their earlier words to each other.

"Let's go up to our room…" she said, "and you can tell me all about your first day at your new job…"

"There's not much to tell," he said as he carried her up the stairs in his arms. They walked into their room and he lowered her gently onto the bed. She moved quickly, before he could get onto the bed with her and then she was kneeling before him, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Tell me…" She whispered.

"I didn't think I was going to like it…" he admitted, "there were seven of us starting today…"

"I thought they were only taking on five?" she said.

"They changed their mind, I guess." He said with a shrug. "Anyway they sorted us into two teams and we were shown what to do…" Lauren looked up at him as her hands ran down his chest. She smiled and he did too. "They led us through the script of what we're supposed to say in the calls and then they showed us how to work the computer system."

"Did you get to call anyone? Unleash your charms on them?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe…" he admitted and Lauren saw his face flush.

"What?" she asked him.

"I made a lot of sales…" he whispered.

"You did?" she said, her face lighting up.

He nodded, "More than any of the other new people…" he admitted, his face darkening further. Lauren kissed his chest softly. "My boss asked to see me at the end of my shift and he told me my probationary period was over." He said, "They want to me to work there properly… they didn't do that with any of the other new ones…"

"I'm so proud of you, baby…" Lauren whispered.

"I'm pretty proud of me too…" he murmured. Joey lowered his head and soon they were kissing again. It took him a couple of minutes to realise she had undone his trousers and her hand was now reaching into his briefs. He pulled his mouth from hers as she stroked him firmly. They stared into each other's eyes, Joey breathing deeply as she continued to move her hand on him. "Take my clothes off…" he panted. Lauren shook her head. "Babe…" he said.

"I know this brings back bad memories for you, Joe…" she whispered, her eyes staring into his, "but you remember what I said the other morning?" He shook his head, "About replacing the bad memories with good ones…" she told him. "Do you know how sexy you look in a shirt and trousers, Joe…?" she whispered. He shook his head again. "Do you know how turned on I am, seeing you like this?" Joey swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, biting back the moan she was enticing from him.

"Babe… I can't…" he gasped.

"You can… you trust me, don't you?" she said softly.

"Of course I do…"

"Then trust me about this…" she said, stopping moving her hand as she watched his face carefully.

"I want to, babe… really I do…" he said uncertainly.

"Will you let us try… just once… and if you don't like it, we'll never do it again…" she said. He thought about what she'd asked and still a little reluctantly he nodded his head. "Take off the jacket…" she whispered, "but leave on the shirt…" He did as she said and while he was doing that she pushed his trousers off his hips and down to his thighs. Lauren saw him tense slightly and when she looked up at his face she saw his eyes were blank. "Joe…" she said but she got no response, "Come back to me, baby…" she whispered, removing her hand from his underwear and pushing them down to his thighs as well. She moved her hand back to his groin, this time cupping his testicles and caressing them gently. She saw his length twitch so she knew that at least part of him was aware of what she was doing. She leant forward, kissing his toned stomach gently and her other hand reached for one of his, lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand in hers. She looked up at his face and saw him staring down at her, an intense expression on his face. "I'll stop… if you want me to…" she whispered.

"I trust you…" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Are you sure…?" she asked him.

He nodded, "make me forget…"

She smiled up at him but he didn't smile back. She moved her hand back to his cock, stroking it again as she gripped it firmly. He was definitely hardening in her hand as she brushed up and down his length. He let out a groan as she took the tip of his cock between her lips. He pushed his hips forward, more of his length pushed into her and she moaned around him, his cock twitching in her mouth. Her tongue bathed him, her eyes watching his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. She could see the tension in his shoulders and she knew if she looked, the hand she wasn't holding would be clenched in a fist. She hated seeing him like this and she knew if there was another way they could do this, she would much rather be doing it… but there wasn't. This was what they both needed, even if he didn't realise that yet. She moved him further into her mouth and teased the head with her tongue, hearing his sharp intake of breath. It was barely three minutes before he was pulsing in her mouth and she swallowed it down. He slipped from her mouth and she pulled his underwear back up in place, then pulling up his trousers and fastening them again. She looked at his face and she could see he wouldn't look at her. She got to her feet, standing on the mattress in front of him, turning his head so he would look at her, "What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"I'm such a failure…" he whispered and a tear fell down his face.

"Why would you think that?" she said, frowning because she didn't think that way about him.

"You know why…" he said, self-hatred in his voice.

"I really don't, Joe…" she whispered.

"I'm broken, aren't I?" he told her, "I can't even satisfy my girlfriend… I'm just a failure… I don't understand why you're still here…" he murmured, "why you're still with me…"

Lauren stared at him in shock, stunned he would think such a thing. "Joe… I'm with you because I love you…" she said, her voice breaking slightly several times during the sentence. "I've always loved you…"

"But I can't…"

"So what, Joe?" she whispered, "So we can't have sex… does it look like I'm bothered by this?" she asked him. He didn't reply so she continued, "Do you think I would be here if I didn't like what we had, Joe? And you can't give up now… not when we're so close to getting what we both want so much…" she told him. She could see he wasn't convinced and she could feel her own emotions starting to frazzle, "Maybe you're right…" she whispered, stepping down from the bed and starting to walk over to the door. "Maybe I shouldn't be here…" she added, her heart pounding in her chest as she did the only thing she could think of.

"Don't go…" he said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Why shouldn't I, Joe? You keep pushing me away… every time I think we're back on track, you push me away again…" she was crying now and she wiped away some of the tears, only for them to be replaced by more. "I can't keep doing this, baby… I love you so fucking much but this is tearing me apart…" she whispered.

"Don't go…" he repeated, he was closer to her this time when he spoke.

"Why shouldn't I, Joe?" she asked him again in a broken voice.

"Because I love you…" he told her, "and if you weren't here I wouldn't have anything left to live for…"

Lauren inhaled sharply at his words. She turned to face him, finding him standing right in front of her and before she knew what she was doing, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She saw surprise cross Joey's face as he turned his head back to look at her, "Don't you ever say that, Joe…" she hissed, "Never ever say that… you have something to live for… you have your job… your mum… your sister… you have plenty of good things in your life…"

"The only thing I need is you!" he whispered. "You're the only thing I want…" She saw tears filling his eyes.

"You're the only thing I want too, Joe… you always have been…" she admitted, "but I think maybe it's why we're having so many problems… we're both putting too much pressure on ourselves… trying too hard to make this work… and it's tearing us apart…" She was crying even harder now and his hand lifted, wiping away her tears as he pushed some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"So what now?" he breathed.

"I don't know, baby…" she replied.

"Are you going to leave?" he whispered, the thought terrifying him.

"I don't know…" Lauren stepped away from him, "I need to go and get some fresh air…" she told him softly. "I need to think…"

"I'll be here…" Joey told her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren left the house shortly after she'd walked downstairs. Her heart was still racing and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was crying again. She walked blindly along the streets, not sure where she was really going but needing to walk. She'd had the foresight to grab her coat and mobile as she left the house which was a good thing as it was raining. She turned at the end of the street, deciding to head towards the playground just down the road.

She sat on a swing and started to move it backwards and forwards. She gave into the climbing emotions, bursting into tears and hunching over on the swing as she wound her arms around her body. Her heart was aching as Joey's words ran over and over in her mind. She thought they were past this… she thought they were really beginning to get through the bad times and then Joey had said those things to her. Had she done something wrong? Had she done something to give him the impression she wasn't happy with their relationship? Had she done something to make him think she was going to leave him?

She mentally kicked herself as she realised she'd probably just made him feel really bad about himself, about their relationship. She'd tried to not show her emotions to him since the attack, not wanting to affect him with her own upset. And today she had done the complete reverse and she knew that alone had upset him… so she was fighting her guilt just as much as she was fighting her warring emotions.

In her heart she knew she wasn't even that upset with what had happened. She'd known when it was happening he wasn't really enjoying the experience and she'd expected some backlash from that. It was something she needed to do… and even now she still believed that. She would've made that decision again even knowing the fall out that would happen afterwards. So it wasn't that that upset her… it was just the way she was feeling today. She had felt emotional all day… she was a little hormonal as it was that time of the month and as was always the case for Lauren, that made it super easy for her to cry. Unfortunately Joey's words had been enough to make the tears fall and that had made so angry with him, albeit for a few seconds and she'd slapped him. She felt unbelievably guilty for her actions. She dissolved into tears once more and for a few minutes she thought about heading to the nearest pub and losing herself in several vodka and cokes… or maybe a bottle of white wine… something to push the bad memories away until she was in a better emotional position to deal with them.

*JL*JL*

Joey had felt awful as he saw Lauren leaving the room. He'd wanted to go after her but she had told him she needed some space and some fresh air and even though every fibre in his body was screaming at him to after her he had to respect her request, so him chasing after her wasn't going to help the situation… it would probably only make things worse.

He looked down his body, seeing his clothes were still partially removed. It felt like he was being stifled by them and he quickly began to strip, changing into a more comfortable pair of jogging bottoms and vest T-shirt. He picked up a hooded top he was currently sharing with Lauren and when he put it on he could smell her scent on the material. It made him smile and he knew it was the same for her, she liked being able to smell his aroma when she wore it too.

Joey lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling running through what had happened. He was still a little scared Lauren was going to leave him. It was a fear that had been hanging over his head ever since they'd moved back to his mum's house… something that petrified him and worried him every day. Their row had been building for several weeks now but he wasn't sure what it was that had brought it to the surface today. He thought about what she'd told him when he said he didn't have anything else left to live for if she left. She was right, he did have a lot more left to live for than just her… although Lauren would always be top of his list. He had fallen for her the instant he saw her for the first time; when he taken his hand off his eyes and stared up at the stranger who was trying (unnecessarily) to help him. He'd been more than willing to accept her help once he saw her face… her beautiful eyes… trusting smile… the hair hanging in her face that even then had been begging him to push it back out of the way. He had wanted her from that first moment and the intensity had just increased the more time they had spent together. He had loved her as she cleaned up his face, wiping away the blood from the cut above his eye… the concentration on her face as she put that silly plaster over the wound.

His feelings had intensified again as they'd stood at the bar later that evening, the worry on her face that her friends wouldn't like him had caused his gut to tighten slightly and he'd wondered if she felt the same way but he pushed those thoughts away because she was his cousin and there was no way she could ever feel the same way about him. He was sure she was unaware he'd watched her the whole evening… taking in how she was the centre of the party… the life and soul of it and yet he'd picked up her hidden sadness… a sadness he was sure none of her friends could see… or didn't care to look for.

It became more difficult for him to watch her once Lucy had arrived and to be honest he barely managed to be civil to her as she tried her best to flirt with him. It was only because she was Lauren's friend that he hadn't told her how he really felt. That and in many he ways he was trying to make a good impression on Lauren… he wanted her to think he was a gentleman. Trying to be a gentleman took a lot of effort though, especially when Lucy was slagging Lauren off to him… Why she thought he would listen to anything she had to say, he had no idea.

His concern for Lauren increased once Lucy left though. He got a chance to watch her properly again and he could see how drunk she was. Taking in the odd snippets from Lucy that had filtered through he knew this wasn't unusual behaviour for his cousin but he was certain see her drinking was for a bigger reason than just to get drunk. And he had been right. When he'd got them back to her… after she had thrown up and he'd held her hair back… she had opened up to him and told him about the bad things in her life and why she drank. At that moment he thought she was so strong… and she didn't even realise how much strength she had. He doubted she even knew now… but he did. He knew she was one of the strongest people he knew.

*JL*JL*

Joey thought back to their first kiss… it was the first time he remembered ever being nervous about kissing a girl. It was something he'd thought about doing since that first day of meeting her and ironically it was only just as he was about to leave that it felt right to do it… actually that was wrong, it wasn't the first time it felt right but it was the first time he hadn't chickened out of doing it.

His first kiss with Lauren… hadn't been much of a kiss… pretty short but it was one of the best kisses Joey had ever experienced. And she was someone he wanted to kiss again… a lot. He'd only managed three times before he left the house, heading back to his mum's. At that time he had planned on going back to see Lauren sometime in the future. He was going to 'woo her' and treat her like the princess she deserved to be treated like. He had thought it through a lot. He'd had every intention of going back to Walford, turning up on her doorstep and asking her out. He was going to take her to a fancy restaurant… maybe a show in the West End… and then he would take her to a hotel… somewhere nice and classy… and he was going to make love to her. He had tried to imagine what it would feel like to make love to her. He still did, truth be told. The first week after leaving Walford he had fantasised about what it would feel like. He had even got himself off thinking about it.

Joey closed his eyes, groaning softly as he remembered those days… back before his life got totally fucked up. He rolled over so he was face down on the bed, trying to remember a time when he'd got hard just thinking about her. Most of those first few days he just had to picture her in his head and he was rock hard. You could've hung a coat on it and it would've stayed there. Now he couldn't get it up however much he wanted to.

He froze where he was laying, feeling his cock twitch in his joggers. He tried not to concentrate on it too much, knowing it would only make it go away. Instead he turned his attention to Lauren once more. He thought of the times she'd been there for him since… he couldn't even bring himself to mentally finish that statement… that was the last place his brain needed to go. He lifted his head and rested it on his arm, taking some deep breaths. His thoughts turned to that night when Lauren had got herself off in front of him. When he had pitched the idea he hadn't thought he would enjoy it as much as he had done. He just wanted her to be satisfied… and if he was being truthful, it was another delaying tactic on him trying to stop her from leaving him. Instead though the experience had been intense for them both. The sight of her fucking herself with the dildo had blown his mind. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her… the look in her eyes… the sound of her voice as she described what he would do to her… the sound she made as she screamed his name.

He moaned as he felt his cock harden, the feeling of it trapped between his body and the bed was intense. Tentatively he moved his hand down to his jogging pants. He bit his lip as his fingers slid beneath the waistband and then they were wrapping around his length and his whole body shook as he stroked himself gently. He barely dared to breathe as he gripped it a bit tighter and it got harder. Joey released his held breath in a rush as a couple of minutes later he came, three long bursts within his briefs. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and then he remembered what Lauren had said and instead he focused on the fact he had just masturbated for the first time in eight months. That thought made him smile. It was the first time it was just him that had made him come since the attack. It was a liberating moment. Joey felt free.

**A/N: Oh no, they've had a fight… Is this it for Joey and Lauren? Can they come back from this? They've already been through so much and this might be the final straw. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	101. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 63

**Chapter 63.**

Joey heard Lauren come through the front door just over an hour after she left. He heard her pause to speak to his mum in the kitchen, who had arrived home about quarter of an hour earlier, just as Joey was cleaning himself up after… well, you know. He was now back in his bedroom and was currently writing in his notebook, a small smile on his face.

*JL*JL*

"Hi darling," Sarah said, looking up as Lauren walked into the kitchen. "I didn't realise you were out?"

"Yeah… I only went out for an hour or so…" Lauren said quietly.

Sarah paused, hearing the emotion in the voice of the girl she'd come to think of as a second daughter. She turned to face her, looking at her properly. "What's happened?" she asked her softly.

"Joe and I had a fight…" she whispered. She bit her lip, not being able to say anymore as her throat thickened with tears.

"Oh, Lauren…" Sarah said, forgetting the dinner she was preparing and walking towards her. She pulled her into her arms, feeling the girl's body start to shake in her arms. "What was it about?" she asked gently as she brushed her hand up and down Lauren's back.

"Him always thinking I'm going to leave him…" she whispered, "and pushing me away from him... and I slapped him." She dissolved again into tears and Sarah hugged her a little tighter.

"Sit down…" Sarah said after several minutes.

"I should go upstairs and speak to Joe…" she whispered.

"You need to calm down first, darling." Sarah said gently. "If you go upstairs like this, you'll just have another fight… and you'll both say something you'll regret…"

Lauren stared at her and then sat down at the kitchen table, her elbows resting on the table as she lowered her head onto her hands. After several minutes silence Lauren spoke, "I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered, "I love him so much…" she admitted, "but I can only take being pushed away so many times… I can't keep letting him reject me…" She glanced up at Sarah, seeing the understanding on her face, "Each time he does it, it breaks my heart and it's that little bit harder to keep trying…" she whispered.

"What do you plan to do, darling?"

"That's just it… I don't know…" she said. "My head is telling me to go… to go back to Walford and not see him anymore…"

"And your heart?" Sarah asked, hating how what had happened had affected them both so much.

"My heart wants to stay… it doesn't want to let them win… they've already taken so much away from him and I don't want them to ruin our relationship as well. When I look into my future, he's always there… I can't see myself being with anyone else other than Joe. He is my future…"

"That doesn't sound like someone who wants to leave…" Sarah said gently.

"I know…" Lauren whispered, "I'm so confused…"

"It's okay to be confused, Lauren…" Sarah told her, "This hasn't just affected Joey… it's drastically affected your life as well…" she added, reaching her hand across the table and squeezing Lauren's hand. "Just think about how much your life has changed since you met Joey?"

Lauren did as she said, knowing that meeting Joey had so many effects on her life. Firstly it had been the impetus she needed to stop drinking. She knew deep in her heart that if she hadn't met Joey, she would still be drinking. She'd also left home, having a pretty spectacular falling out with both her parents, but mainly her mum. She had gone back to school and was very close to finishing her A-levels. There was even the possibility of going to university in her future. She loved being with Joey… and to a certain extent she hadn't missed the fact they weren't having sex. It wasn't like he didn't make her come… he did… a lot… and on that front she was very satisfied… and there had been some improvements in their relationship, especially since she had managed to make him come a few times as well. So all in all the sexual side of their relationship wasn't an issue. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking at Joey's mum… someone who was becoming a good friend to Lauren. "I know what I need to do…" she said. Sarah stared back at her, studying her face, trying to work out what her decision was. Lauren squeezed Sarah's hand back and then got to her feet. "Thanks, Sarah…" she whispered.

"I love you both, Lauren… Joey may be my son… but you're just like a daughter to me… I just want you both to be happy…" Sarah said.

Lauren gave her a watery smile before turning and walking out of the room and going up the stairs. She swallowed the lump in her throat that had resulted from Sarah's words to her. Her emotions were climbing once more.

**A/N: What do you think Lauren's decision is? Is she going to give Joey another try… or is that it? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**

**I'll reply to reviews from yesterday tomorrow... xxx**


	102. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 64

**Chapter 64.**

Lauren opened the door, surprised to find Joey sitting on the bed writing in his notebook. Some of the tension that had built within her as she climbed the stairs disappeared. He looked up, hearing her entering the room and he smiled at her before returning to his writing. Lauren relaxed entirely, the fear they were about to have another fight evaporating.

She stood in the doorway and a couple of minutes later Joey looked up again, "I'm sorry about earlier, babe… and I know I owe you much more than an apology…" he said softly. He put down his pen and notebook and held his hand out towards her. "Come here…" he whispered. She walked over to the bed, sitting on it, not too close to him. "Do you forgive me?" he asked her gently as he reached for her hand.

"Maybe…"

"I didn't mean to say those things to you… I guess I need to speak about things more and not bottle things up. You're right, I do focus on the negative side of things too much…" he whispered.

"It's understandable, Joe… you've been through something that would break many people… I can understand why you do it…"

"It doesn't meant it's right though… and I shouldn't keep pushing you away…" he admitted, "I don't mean to… I guess the saying about always hurting the ones you love is right…"

Lauren moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too, baby…" she whispered to him, "and I need to apologise too… I shouldn't have slapped you..."

"I deserved it," he said, stopping her before she could finish, "finally knocked some sense into me," he added with a chuckle.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, Lauren breathing in his scent as her face was buried in his shoulder. "While you were gone…" he said softly. "Something happened…"

Lauren pulled away from him, "What?" she asked worriedly.

"I was thinking about us… well, you really… how I feel about you and about our relationship…"

"Should I be worried?" she murmured, suddenly not sure where this conversation was going.

"Maybe it would be better if you read about it…" he whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly as he picked up his notebook and opening it at the right page, passing it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She'd never read his notebook before and would never push him to read it… knowing it was filled with his personal thoughts and a method of rehabilitation for him.

"I'd like you to read it, babe…" he told her softly. She turned where she sat and he pulled her into his arms, kissing the side of her head softly. "Go ahead," he whispered. Lauren looked down at the paper in front of her and began to read.

_Monday 18__th__ March._

_Today I fucked up. I nearly ruined the best thing in my life… well I say nearly… but I guess there's still a chance I have ruined it as Lauren hasn't come back yet. It started as a good day. I started my new job today… and yes, I was nervous… more nervous than I've ever been about starting a job before… but it turns out I was good at it. I got taken on with a full time contract and I outsold every other new person that started today… and even some of the permanent staff members._

_It was when I came home that the problems started… which sounds unfair because then it sounds like it was Lauren's fault and it really wasn't. As always, it was down to me. I screwed it up. I guess it started when Lauren wanted us to do something. It's ironic isn't it… that even in this book I can't write the words to say what we were doing? That's kind of sad as well, really._

_Anyway, I was fine until she started to remove my clothes… but she didn't remove them fully. It was a bit too close to 'that night' and I guess I froze. I wanted to run. I wanted to run so badly… especially when Lauren didn't stop what she was doing… or I suppose that should be she didn't finish what she'd started by undressing me._

_She tried to convince me that I needed to replace the bad memories with good ones and that was what she was trying to do… and it makes sense, I swear it does. Putting it into practice is much more difficult though. _

Lauren looked up at Joey as she reached the bottom of the page, "I'm sorry, baby… I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"Keep reading, babe…" Joey whispered. She sighed and turned back to the book, turning the page.

_It didn't last long… but then it never does these days. That's not a reflection on Lauren… no that, like everything else is all down to me. This is starting to sound a lot like a pity party, I guess. I don't mean it to._

_Anyway things went south not long after and I said some things to Lauren that I didn't mean. Well I suppose I meant them in the heat of the moment but I didn't… not really. I don't want our relationship to end and I certainly don't want Lauren to leave me. She is the best thing I've ever had in my life. She's the only reason I've wanted to get up in the morning since the attack. She makes each day a little easier than the one before. I know I said to her tonight that if I didn't have her I'd have no reason to keep going… and I'm sure I'll tell her that I didn't mean it but I'd be lying to her. _

_You see the truth is I can't see a future where she isn't in it. And I don't want to see a future without her either. Lauren is my world. She is the love of my life and I guess I've not been very good at telling her that… or showing it to her for that matter._

_She left the house earlier tonight and I think she was pretty angry with me, no, that's not true, I know she was pretty angry with me. She slapped me hard across the face, which surprised us both, but if I'm being honest I deserved it… I made her cry which gets to me every time. After she left I thought about what had happened… I also thought about the first day I met Lauren and I was reminded of what it was about her I fell in love with. She is a pretty amazing girl and has been since the day I met her… I thought about the things we've done together and as I thought about it I started to get hard. I reached down to touch myself and I have to admit I expected it to be an epic fail but I did it anyway. I touched myself… I stroked myself and the longer it lasted the more confident I got. I managed to make myself come which was more than I ever thought would happen. And I was thinking of my girl when I did it. _

_As I was clearing myself up I realised Lauren was right… I have been focusing on the bad things too much and I need to start thinking about the good things that have happened. And most of those involve Lauren… in fact, who am I trying to kid, they all involve Lauren. I love her with every bit of my heart. She is my future. I am going to make her my wife one day… and I want us to have children together. I want her in my life forever because I know my life will be less worthwhile without her in it._

_A couple of hours ago I thought today was going to be a really bad day but it wasn't. It could've been. It very nearly was. Instead though it's a good day because I've realised I can get past what has happened. I can't do it on my own and there's a big part of me that doesn't want to… but with the love and support of my family I can do this. I will get better._

Lauren bit her lip as she finished reading and she lifted a hand and wiped away some tears from her face. She turned her head to look at Joey and found him staring at her. "I love you too…" she whispered to him.

Joey smiled and lowered his head, tilting her chin up and kissing her tenderly. "Thank you for today, babe…" he breathed against her mouth.

*JL*JL*

Both Joey and Lauren were feeling happier that night when they went to bed. They lay in each other's arms, doing nothing more than kissing each other. They were content to just spend time together; both still slightly battle weary after events of early that evening. On the same front, both were feeling more positive about how the day had turned out and of their future together.

**A/N: Do you think Joey's apology was enough? He really is trying… it's just sometimes a little hard for him to remember what he's trying to achieve. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	103. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 65

**So here is tonight's update. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'll reply to reviews from the last chapter (and this one) tomorrow as I'm currently working on a one-shot which I hope to post in the next couple of days... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 65.**

The weeks slowly passed with the two of them starting to live their lives again. Joey continued to go to work and Lauren continued her college course. Joey took Lauren out on a date for her birthday, having just got his first pay packet. They went out for a meal in a nice restaurant. Joey gave her a beautiful bracelet that he helped her put on her wrist and she hadn't taken it off since that night. Joey felt bad for not making more of her birthday and for not doing anything 'bigger' with her because he knew she deserved everything but she had reassured him she just wanted to spend time with him. That night had been a great night and it culminated in them both playing around a little when they got home. Lauren had told him it was the best birthday ever after he'd made her come for the fourth time. Joey didn't have many complaints either. Her third orgasm had triggered his first and for the first time since the attack he hadn't freaked out when he made a mess all over his stomach... especially when Lauren licked it all off him.

*JL*JL*

They settled into a happy life together. Joey was there for Lauren as she started to sit her exams. She was stressed and they began to go to the gym together again, Lauren venting some of the tension she was feeling into a punch bag as Joey taught her to box. She found she loved it when they spent the time together at the gym... there was something about Joey looking after her as they exercised together. He would set up the weights on the machines for her and would check afterwards that she hadn't hurt herself. She started to see more of the Joey she first met with each passing day and it filled her with joy.

*JL*JL*

As May started Joey got up early one morning. Lauren had finished her exams now and she was the one who was sleeping in each morning while he went to work. Something he found she was getting pretty used to. He walked into the bathroom and had a quick shave, Lauren having finally convinced him he looked better without the shaggy beard he'd been cultivating on and off since the attack. It had been tidied when he started his job but since Lauren's birthday she'd convinced him to remove it completely. It helped him feel more like the person he used to be as well. Joey got in the shower and started to wash his hair. Just as he was starting to wash out the shampoo the bathroom door opened, "I'm in here..." he called out to the person, rolling his eyes as he realised he hadn't locked the door again. Nothing was said but no one left the room earlier. "Hello?" he said, wishing he could open his eyes and look to see who was there. He jumped as a kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're in here..." Lauren whispered, kissing his jaw softly, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left for the day..."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, babe...?" he asked her softly.

"Nope..." she said, Joey hearing the smile in her voice. "I'd like to give you something else though..." she murmured, her hand wrapping around his hard length and stroking it.

"I've got work..." he said, washing the last of the shampoo out of his hair.

"This won't take long..." she promised him. He opened his eyes in time to see Lauren drop to her knees and then take the tip of his cock into her mouth. He closed them again, savouring how hot her mouth was as it surrounded him. They had done this a few times since that first time now and she was right it was often very quick but normally Joey wasn't that hard either. Today was different, today he had woken completely aroused, which while fantastic had been a little inconvenient and he'd hoped it would fade away like it usually did, so he'd ignored it. Of course, ironically that hadn't been the case so there was a small part of him that was pleased Lauren was now taking care of matters. Lauren took more of him into her mouth, looking up at his face and winking at him. He smiled down at her and then his hand was brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. She moved on him slowly, each time taking a little more of him into her mouth. They'd gone further than they usually did now and Joey was surprised. He was surprised further by Lauren's next move, taking him completely in her mouth, so the tip of his cock was brushing the back of her throat and making Joey see stars. She stopped moving and Joey gave her the time to acclimatise to him filling her. He could feel her steady breaths against his stomach as she breathed through her nose, ticking his skin softly. His hand swept into her hair to cup the back of her head, not forcing her to stay where she was but hopefully showing her how much he liked what she was doing. Okay, that was probably somewhat of an understatement. Liked didn't anywhere near cover what he was feeling at that exact moment. He leant back against the wall of tiles behind him, the cold of the ceramic soothing his heated skin. She started to move on him, setting a slow steady pace, the head of his penis brushing up and down her throat as she moved. Her teeth grazed his length and Joey gasped, his cock twitching in her mouth. But still he didn't come. Lauren moved faster, essentially fucking her mouth with his length and then in another shock move she cradled his balls in her hand. Joey's length exploded, his seed shooting from his cock as she moved back down on him. He filled her mouth and Joey gasped as he felt her swallow around him, causing his length to pulse again. She fondled his sac in her hand, her touch so gentle on him and yet seeming to set off more sparks of desire within him. He softened in her mouth and she slow withdrew him, licking him clean with her tongue as she looked into his eyes. She placed a tender kiss to his tip and squeezed his balls very gently before getting back onto her feet and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yummy..." she told him softly, kissing his chest. Joey lowered his head, tilting hers back and kissing her. There wasn't anything left for him to say that could express how he felt so he poured everything he had into that kiss, tasting himself in her mouth as his tongue brushed against hers. The kiss ended and Lauren reached for the shower gel, pouring some into her hands and then running it over his body. Joey moaned as her hands ran over him and when she stroked his length a couple of times they were both a little surprised when it jolted in her hand. Once he was clean she reached behind him and turned off the shower. She retrieved a couple of bath towels, giving Joey a delectable view of her ass as she bent over to pick them up and then she wrapped a towel around his waist and one around her body. She took his hand in hers and they left the bathroom and went back to their bedroom.

Joey stood in the middle of the room as Lauren softly dried his body. "I can do this, babe..." he said quietly.

"Let me do this for you, Joe..." she said and who was he to say no? She left him in the middle of the room and he put on some deodorant as she began to move around, selecting some clothes for him to wear that day. He stepped into the boxer briefs she had selected and she pulled them up to his waist, caressing him as she made sure everything was snugly in place. She passed him some aftershave, one she had brought him that she said she loved the smell of when he wore it and he put a little on. Lauren stepped closer, resting her head on his chest and inhaling softly, a dreamy smile appearing on her face as she took in the scent. She kissed his chest tenderly and then stepped away again. His shirt was next, the dark blue one they'd bought and she eased it up his arms and did up the buttons. He went to fasten the cuffs but she stopped him and then rolled up the sleeves slightly, smiling as her eyes ran up and down his body. She'd chosen a black pair of trousers and he rested his hands on her shoulders as she helped him step into them. She pulled them up to his waist, tucking the shirt into them before she fastened them. He sat on the bed and she ran a comb through his hair, then used her fingers to brush through it and take away the harshness left by the comb. She tilted his head back and she bent down to kiss him, a deep kiss that left them both struggling for breath. "You'd better go..." she whispered, passing him a pair of socks that he hurriedly put on his feet.

As he got to his feet he kissed her again, his hands pulled the towel from her body and dropped it to the floor as he did so, her naked body enticing him. He cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs over them and making her moan. He stepped backwards, his eyes fixed on her chest as he dropped his hands, "Right, I'd better be off..." he said, turning towards the door with a small smirk on his face.

"Joey!" Lauren cried out, not quite able to believe he was going to leave her hanging like that. He opened the door and left the room, hearing Lauren calling out his name behind him. He chuckled as she ran down the stairs behind him, his gown thrown around her body as she struggled to tie the belt around it. "Joe... you can't leave me like that... it's not fair..." She said softly, her hand brushing over his back.

"You said it yourself, babe... I've got to go..." he reminded her.

"But..." she protested weakly, trying to think of a reason he could be ten or fifteen minutes late to work.

Joey turned and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the floor slightly as he kissed her deeply. "I'll make it up to you later..." he whispered against her lips. "Wear something nice for me..." he said, a sparkle in his eyes. Lauren nodded to him silently, biting her lip as he lowered her to the floor, his hand sweeping beneath the gown and grazing her core. He slid two fingers into her, a moan slipping from her as he stroked her firmly.

"Joe..." she whimpered, burying her face in his shirt.

"Later babe..." he told her softly, pulling his fingers from her. He lifted them, pulling them into his mouth and sucked them clean, "That should keep me going for a little while..." he whispered to her.

Lauren stood, her mouth open in shock as he left his house. She turned and ran back up to their room. She had plans to make.

**A/N: Joey's a bit of a tease, isn't he? And he's left her (and you) all hanging... Such a bad boy. I wonder what plans Lauren is going to come up with… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	104. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 66

**So here is the next chapter. I'll reply to reviews after EE. I might even get my one-shot up today - it just needs editing... but it might be quite late.**

**Chapter 66.**

Lauren's mind was buzzing after Joey left the house. While it was nice to see the playful side of her boyfriend coming out... it was frustrating too. She huffed slightly as she walked into the kitchen, finding Alice eating her breakfast. Lauren got herself some toast and a coffee and sat down... aware she was wearing very little and not wanting Alice to see. "I thought you'd be at work by now, Al..." Lauren said.

"I've got the day off," Alice told her with a smile.

"Any plans?" Lauren asked.

"I was thinking about going shopping... would you like to come too?" Alice asked, "It'd be nice to spend the time together... just the two of us..." She smiled at her cousin.

Lauren remembered Joey's earlier words to her... to wear something nice for him. "Yeah, I could do with going shopping actually..." Lauren said with a big smile, as a plan started to form in her mind.

"Great... We could head off in an hour or so... maybe have some lunch while we're there?" Alice said.

"Sounds great, Al." Lauren said, "It seems like ages since we've had some girly time..."

"It is, Lauren... you've been busy looking after my brother..." Alice said with a small smile. "Have I ever thanked you for that?" she asked quietly.

"You don't need to thank me, Al..." Lauren said, her face heating slightly. "I love him..." she said, shrugging, "I always want to look after him... just like he looks after me..." she explained. "I'd better go and get ready..." Lauren said. "Meet you back down here in an hour?" she checked. Alice nodded and Lauren left the room, heading back to their bedroom with her mug of coffee. Her mobile beeped as she walked into the room and she knew it was Joey without even looking. She smiled, picking up the phone and reading his text. She put the phone down again without replying... let him suffer for a little while she decided. She was going to get her revenge.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat at the table in the middle of the shopping arcade, smiling slightly as she saw her cousin not quite able to look at her, "What?" she asked innocently.

"When you said you had shopping to do... I didn't realise you meant that kind of shopping..." Alice moaned, her face turning scarlet as she thought about it.

Lauren smiled, remembering the selfie she had taken in the changing room earlier, "You didn't have to come into the shop, Alice..." Lauren said, giggling. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket, smiling as she saw there were several more text messages from Joey. She opened the picture she'd taken and then texted it to Joey... knowing the effect it would have. She closed her phone, making sure it was on silent again and put it back in her jacket. She looked up and found Alice staring at her, "What?"

"How is Joey now?" she asked softly. "I haven't liked to ask him about it... but he seems a little better..." she added.

"He is... of course, he still has his bad days..." Lauren told her softly.

"I'm so glad he met you, Lauren..." Alice told her, her eyes locked on her plate now. "I know I was against it at the beginning..." Alice said, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to listen to my dad's lies about Joey... I was so stupid..." Lauren stared at her, wondering if she should tell Alice what she wanted to. Alice caught her looking and it was her turn to ask "What?"

"You really hurt him, Al… That morning when you told him to go home and that you didn't want or need him around anymore…" Lauren bit her lip but took a deep breath and ploughed on. "He was so upset by it… it hurt me to see him like that… He doesn't care if Derek likes him or not… he doesn't even care that much that he's spreading lies about him… even after what happened… it's the fact people were believing him that hurt him, that you believed him..." Alice looked devastated and in a way it made Lauren feel a little better, "I don't mean to upset you, Al… I know you were being influenced by your dad and I can understand why that happened… but I wanted you to know how much you hurt him… and I didn't know if you did…" Lauren said gently.

"I do, Lauren… I don't like admitting it but I know I was cruel to him… I'm not even sure if I've apologised to him for the way I behaved… Not properly anyway…" She looked down, a little ashamed to be admitting that to Lauren, even possibly to herself.

Lauren's phone vibrated, interrupting their conversation and relieving some of the tension that had built between the two of them. Lauren picked up the phone, knowing who the message was from but wanting to break up the atmosphere slightly. She chuckled as she saw Joey's response to her photo. Once more she didn't reply to his text, smiling as she put the phone away. She saw Alice watching her, "It was from Joe…" she said, her face glowing slightly.

"You didn't reply?" Alice said, "Is everything okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yes, it's fine…" Lauren replied with a smirk. "He may have left me a little bit high and dry this morning and I may be getting my revenge…" she giggled.

"Hence the shopping trip?" Alice asked with a knowing smile. Lauren nodded. "And you're ignoring him because…?"

"I just want him to suffer a little…" Lauren said, with a small shrug, her smile growing in size. Alice laughed, shaking her head and they both went back to their lunch. They went home not long after lunch and Lauren set about putting phase two of her plan into action.

**A/N: So Lauren has started to put her plan into action and she's also told Alice a few home truths. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	105. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 67

**For anyone who hasn't already seen it, I posted a new one-shot called Exposure late last night... don't forget to review it!**

**Chapter 67.**

Joey knew he was in trouble before he even got home from work that night, although he had no idea how much trouble or what kind of trouble he was in. He was more than certain that she was going to get her revenge on him when he got home. He'd sent several text messages to Lauren throughout the day and had received no response. All he had got from her was a photo she had sent to him of a close-up of her beautiful chest. He was pretty pleased he'd been alone when he opened it because he was more than aware that his face had turned a lovely shade of scarlet afterwards. He was more than certain that she was going to get her revenge on him when he got home.

He opened the front door and walked into the house, finding his mum in the kitchen. He walked through to where she was, bending and kissing her cheek softly. "Hi mum," he said softly.

"Joey..." she said, smiling at him.

Joey looked around the kitchen, "Where's Lauren?" he asked his mum.

"She's been upstairs most of the afternoon, darling..." his mum said. "She went out this morning with Alice... they did a bit of shopping I believe. Alice has gone out to meet some people from work this evening so it's just the three of us for dinner."

"Okay. I'll go and see where she is. How long till dinner?" he asked.

"About an hour... I'll give you a yell..."

"Thanks mum..." he told her, kissing her cheek again before he left the room. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to their room. He stopped at the entrance, his throat tightening as he stared at the bed. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Come in..." she whispered. "You might want to shut the door too..." He did as she said, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "Did you like the photo I sent you...?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes locked on her chest. Lauren smiled. "I thought you might... I was trying this on in the shop and I wanted you to see..." She bit her lip, "Did it affect you, baby?" she breathed.

"Of course..." he whispered. She was sitting on the bed before him wearing a lacy black baby doll gown. The bottom of the gown was trimmed in red and he could see that it barely skimmed the top of her legs even though she was sprawled against the pillows on their bed.

"How?" she asked him softly, twisting the bottom of the gown in her fingers and accidentally on purpose revealing to him that she was wearing nothing else beneath it.

"Umm..." He couldn't look away from her body as it teased him from beneath the lingerie.

"Joe..." Lauren said, her voice bringing him back to awareness.

"My face went red," he admitted.

"Did it affect you any other way?" she asked breathily, tilting her head at an angle as she leant forward, revealing her ample cleavage to him again. It was even better than it had been in the photo she had sent him. And he could see her nipples through the lace. It was intoxicating.

"It made me twitch..." he murmured.

"You…? Or a part of you?" she asked him.

"A part of me," he replied softly.

"What part of you?" she asked him, biting her lip between her teeth, "Was it your cock?" she asked him brazenly. Joey's eyes met hers briefly and he nodded his head.

"Yes, my cock twitched…"

"And now?" she asked him. "When you've seen all of me in it…?"

"I'm getting hard..." he told her. Her face lit up at what he'd said and she sat back against the pillows.

"Do you know how I've kept myself busy since I got home from the shops with Alice?" she asked him softly. He shook his head. She smiled, biting her lip. "I've been messing around..." she whispered. He frowned, not understanding what she was saying. "Do you want to see what I've been doing?" she asked him. He nodded his head this time. "I was in a bit of a state when you left me this morning... I was all riled up..." she breathed. Slowly she opened her legs revealing her core to him. "And I couldn't wait until you go home..." she whispered, "I needed relief..." she told him, "So I changed into this new outfit... and then I decided I'd get better acquainted with JJ..." she added, smiling at him as she watched his eyes ravage her body.

Joey stared between her legs, seeing the dildo he'd brought her buried to the hilt in her body. She had christened it JJ (Joey Junior – owing to the fact he was slightly smaller than the real thing) a few weeks earlier when she had asked Joey to use it on her. She told him as 'it' was pretty much a part of their relationship at the moment that 'it' should have a name... and JJ was what she chose. So now she had apparently spent the afternoon using JJ. Joey was seriously beginning to regret his actions earlier that morning. "Did he behave?" Joey asked softly, his voice catching slightly.

"He was very satisfying..." Lauren told him with a smirk, clearly enjoying the fact she was getting her revenge on him. Her smile grew. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked him.

Joey walked across the room in front of her, starting to remove his clothes as he stood with his back to her, "You can if you want, babe..." he said, trying to appear nonchalant... even though he was far from being that really. He heard her move as he pushed his trousers down his legs, realising that the briefs he was wearing were some she had brought him because she said they made him 'look sexy' was how she'd put it. He wasn't sure how he hadn't realised that until just this second but there you go. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing down the sleeves Lauren had rolled up for him earlier – because she said it accentuated his arms when he wore shirts like that. He took the shirt off slowly and heard her breath catch as he stood with his back to her in just his briefs... the ones she really liked... He put his clothes on the chair and then turned to face her, pausing briefly as he took in her new position. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and wide apart, showing herself to him completely.

Her hand moved to JJ and she slowly eased him from her body, until just the tip was inside her. "He's very obedient, Joe..." she whispered. "He doesn't leave me hanging..." she murmured, looking at him pointedly. Joey rolled his eyes and smirked at her. She pushed JJ back into her body, moaning softly as he sank back into her. "It feels like he's touching every part of me..." she gasped. "And I'm so turned on he has no problem going back inside..." She smirked again, "His friend came to play with us too..." she chuckled, holding her free hand in the air and revealing the vibrator he had brought. She turned it on and held it against her clit, moaning softly as she brushed it over the small nub. Joey moaned with her, the desire on her face affecting him. His hand drifted down to his briefs and he shifted his suddenly aching length within the material. Lauren didn't miss what he had done and she smiled at him. "Why don't you come a little closer, baby... so you can see properly...?" she whispered.

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" he asked. "It looks a bit crowded over there…"

"Never..." she said. He moved towards the bed, sitting about half a foot in front of her... his eyes watching as she brushed JJ in and out of her body while stimulating her clit with the vibrator. "There is something you could do, Joe..." she murmured.

"There is?" he said.

"The girls could do with a bit of TLC... after you tortured them this morning..." she said, her face flushing as she stared into his eyes.

"I think I can do that..." he breathed. He shifted forward slightly, his hands lifting off the bed and then cupping her breasts. Lauren pushed her chest forward, moaning as the angle JJ was entering her shifted slightly.

"I need... more..." she whispered, staring at him intently.

"Tell me..."

"Are you hard?" she whispered. He nodded. "I want to feel you beneath me, Joe... Maybe you could help me achieve that...?" she breathed.

Joey glanced at the time. "Mum said dinner with be ready soon, babe... Only another twenty minutes so we probably don't have long enough..." Lauren pouted and Joey leant forward to kiss her. "I could help you and JJ now... and then we try this again later... when we have longer?" he suggested softly before kissing her.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed inside, brushing around hers. "Joe..." she whimpered. His hands brushed down her body and he took JJ from her, moving him and the vibrator faster against her body. She started to twitch as he edged her ever nearer to her peak and then she gripped the dildo tightly inside her as she came. She moaned loudly, her face glowing as she stared at his face. She sagged back against the pillows, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Dinner's ready in ten minutes..." His mum called up the stairs and Lauren looked mortified.

"Help me, Joe..." she said urgently as she started to move. He pulled JJ from her, hearing her sigh as he was fully removed. He switched off the vibrator and placed both items on the bedside table. Lauren held a hand out towards him and he helped her sit up. She got to her feet, her legs a little shaky as she walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open as she looked for some clothes.

"Babe, wait..." he said. She turned to face him, panic on her face. He walked over to where she stood, grabbing a hoodie of his from the same chair as his work clothes. He held it up for her to put her arms in.

"I can't wear just this..." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"What about if your mum sees what I've got on underneath?" she whispered as she put her arms reluctantly into the sleeves. He fastened the zip of the hoodie and stood back to admire his work.

"Are you planning on flashing my mum?" he asked her with a smile. She shook her head fervently. "Well, there you go then..." He turned and began to look for something else for her. "Ah, here they are..." He held the item out towards her.

She stared at it and then turned away from him, heading towards her underwear drawer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, shaking his head at her. "But Joe..." she said, her face starting to turn crimson as she took the old pair of his joggers from her.

"You wanted to torture me, didn't you?" he asked her softly. "You wanted to get your revenge and to tease me for what I did to you this morning..." he breathed as he pulled her close. "What better way than to wear those downstairs. I know what is beneath them... and I can do nothing about it..." he said gently, his hand running up her thigh. "And it will certainly make me eager to come back up here when we're done..." he breathed in her hair as he held her against him. She stepped away from him and stepped into the joggers, pulling them up to her waist and rolling the waistband slightly so they didn't drown her quite as much. "See, no one apart from the two of us will know just how little you're wearing underneath, babe." He said. He pulled her close again, his hand pushing under the waistband and running over her core, "Mum won't know just how wet you are..." he murmured as two fingers slid into her, "she won't realise that you're dripping with desire..." he breathed in her ear, hearing her own breath falter slightly at his words and his touch. "I like knowing though, babe..." he told her. "Knowing that you're wet for me and I promise when we come back upstairs, I will make it worth your while..." Lauren whimpered as he spoke, her body shaking slightly as he withdrew his fingers again. "Let's go downstairs, babe..." he said.

"Aren't you forgetting something, baby?" she said, smirking up at him. He looked down and realised he was only wearing his pants. His face flushed and he grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt and threw them on.

"Come on, trouble..." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

**A/N: And the teasing continues… from both of them… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	106. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 68

**Chapter 68.**

Lauren hesitated slightly as she followed Joey into the kitchen, ever so slightly conscious of the fact she was wearing very little clothing. Joey must've felt her pause and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Sit down, darlings." Sarah said as she continued to dish up their dinner.

Lauren and Joey quickly sat, Lauren squirming slightly as the jogging pants brushed against her core. She glanced at Joey and saw the heated look he was giving her. He knew exactly what was happening. She reached over to him and placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently. Sarah appeared at the table and placed their plates of food in front of them. "This look amazing, Sarah." Lauren said softly.

Sarah beamed at her and soon all three of them were sitting at the table and eating their meal. Joey started the conversation as they were eating which made both the women in his life smile… he was slowly recovering. "So Alice has gone out with some friends from work?" he asked his mum.

"Yes… they've gone to a pub in town she said." Sarah told them both. She looked up at Lauren, "Did you have a nice time, shopping with her?" she asked.

Lauren's face turned red and she nodded her head. "It was nice… we hadn't spent a lot of time together, just the two of us, it was nice to catch up…" she said.

Sarah smiled and nodded, the conversation falling silent for a couple of minutes as they continued to eat. "How was work, Joe?" Sarah asked her son. "Did you have any interesting calls today?" she added.

Joey choked on his food and Lauren hit the top of his back gently to help him out, all the time trying not to laugh as she remembered the picture she'd sent him. She could see the panic on Joey's face, his eyes looking like those of a frightened rabbit as he struggled to answer his mother's question.

"Joey was telling me earlier he made a lot of sales today…" Lauren said softly, lying for her boyfriend with practiced ease. "That's right, isn't it Joe?" she said. He nodded his head, looking at her in relief.

"I'm so proud of you, Joe…" his mum said. Joey smiled at his mum and Lauren squeezed his knee. They fell silent again until they had all finished eating. Sarah got to her feet and started collecting up the plates.

"Lauren can help you with that, mum… I'm going to go and have a quick shower…" Joey said. He pushed back his chair and Lauren scowled at him, not quite able to believe he was making her do this after she'd just saved his neck. He smirked at her and bent down, kissing her softly, a kiss that quickly deepened and Lauren moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her again, his eyes shining as he stared into hers. "See you upstairs in a minute or two, babe…" he said softly.

"You are going to pay for this!" she mouthed to him. He flashed a smile at her, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

"You don't have to help me, darling…" Sarah said.

"It's fine, Sarah." Lauren said. "You did all the cooking, the least I can do is help you clean up," she smiled at her.

"Joey seems better these days…" she said as she put a plate on the draining board.

"He is… mostly…" Lauren told her. His mum stopped what she was doing and looked at Lauren in silence. After a minute or two she went back to the washing up.

"I wanted to thank you, Lauren…" she said softly.

"What for?"

"Giving me back my son… for being part of my family… for looking after Joe when he turned to you… when he needed you…"

Lauren put down her tea towel and turned to face Sarah, "I love him, Sarah… I think I always have. It never occurred to me that I wouldn't help him…" she whispered.

"I'm still glad you were there for him…" she said, "I know there are things I still don't know… that I'll never know about what happened and probably don't want to know about anyway. I also know he's told you and if you ever need to talk to me about it… or if things get too much… You don't have to give me details, Lauren… there are some things a mother doesn't need to know about her son… but I'd like you to know that I'm here for you too…"

"Thanks, Sarah…" Lauren said, smiling at her.

Sarah smiled back at her, "Why don't you leave that and go upstairs. I'm sure Joey has finished in the shower by now…" she said. Lauren smiled and then kissed the elder woman on her cheek before leaving the room quickly.

**A/N: A small filler chapter… but Joey is really pushing it today, isn't he? That's twice he's teased Lauren today… I'm fairly sure she's going to get her revenge on him. And it seems I'm as much of a tease as they both are... SEND ME A REVIEW. I could be persuaded to post the next chapter today... if I get 25 reviews... so you know what to do...**


	107. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 69

**I'll reply to reviews for the last chapter shortly. And you'll be pleased to hear the teasing is (finally) about to end... it's time to get down to business... so to speak...**

**Chapter 69.**

Joey sat on the side of his bed in just his pants. He rubbed a towel through his hair, drying it after his shower. Lauren had disappeared into the bathroom quickly once she came back upstairs, ignoring him in the bedroom. He was staring at the door as she walked into the room, seeing she was carrying the clothes she'd been wearing earlier, the baby doll was the only thing she still had on. He had been right, the bottom of it did barely skim the top of her legs. She bent down (unnecessarily) to put his clothes on the chair, giving him the perfect view of her pert little bottom. He was standing and behind her in an instant, pressing his hips into her bum and showing her he was a little aroused. She moaned, wriggling her bum against him. She stood back up and turned to face him, her hand pressing on his chest and pushing him back towards the bed. He sat back where he'd been sitting before and watched as Lauren knelt in front of him, her chest beautifully revealed to him again. Her hands ran up his legs and then she was touching him through his pants, brushing her hands over him, his cock reacting to both her touch and the sight of her cleavage. "Maybe you should take these off, baby..." she murmured. He lifted his hips and she eased the briefs down his legs, lifting each of his feet once he was sitting again until they were gone. She turned her attention back to his cock, smiling as she glanced up at him. She knew the affect her teasing had had on him. She could see the effect. Yes, okay he wasn't completely erect... but it was a start... and these days that was about as much as they could hope for. He got distracted for a second but was dragged back to awareness as he felt her tongue tease the head of his cock, one hand stroking him gently as the other cupped his balls. He reacted instantly, hardening a little more as he stared down, watching as her tongue swirled around his tip.

"Babe..." he moaned.

"Relax, Joe..." she said, pulling away from him slightly, "Let me do all the hard work... you just lie back and enjoy it..." she added, smirking at him. She returned her attention to his length, taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it as her hand stroked him. She tried, not for the first time, to imagine what it would feel like to have him inside her. JJ had given her a vague idea... and of course, she'd given him a blow job so she knew what it was like to have him in her mouth… and she knew how he filled her mouth, stretching it wide so she could fit his girth inside. His length was long as well, more than filling her mouth and she had so far been pleased she had no gag reflex. So all in all, she still wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Not that it was an issue at the moment. She spent a while on the head of his cock, sucking it, licking it, all the while she stroked his length. He was gradually hardening in her hands, filling out more. She glanced up at his face and saw he was watching her, an intense look on his face. She pulled away from him, "You okay?" she asked him softly.

He nodded, "Are you?"

She smiled, "I'm with you so of course I am…" she told him. She took him back between her lips, staring into his eyes. She rolled his balls in her hand and he moaned, his fingers brushing into her hair, urging her head forward, wanting her to take more of him into her mouth. She was happy to oblige him.

"Are you enjoying that, babe?" he asked her gently as he saw the look of desire on her face. She smiled around his length and he smiled back at her. "Is it turning you on?" he whispered. She smiled again, moving down on him more. "How much?" he asked. She winked at him, taking a few seconds before she held her hand up to him. He stared at it, seeing it glistening slightly. He leant forward and pulled them into his mouth, tasting her excitement coating her fingers. He moaned slightly, his eyes shining as he looked down at her. "Well it seems you are enjoying it, babe…" he said.

He slipped from her mouth, "I could enjoy it more…" she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"I keep doing this… and you do the same to me…" she breathed. Joey stared at her and then smiled. He held his hand out towards her, pulling her to her feet.

She moved to climb on the bed but he stopped her, "I want to appreciate the view first…" he breathed, his eyes running over what she was wearing. He cupped her breasts again, his thumbs brushing over the nipples that were teasing him through the lace. She bit her lip, watching his face. He lowered his head, pushing her boobs together and kissing the flesh above the lace. He kissed up her neck and while he was sucking on the skin there he skimmed his hands down the side of her body, settling on her hips. He pulled away from her again, his eyes dropping to the bottom of her baby doll as his hands lifted the flimsy lacy gown. He licked his lips as he saw her core, vaguely aware of her giggling as she watched him. He flicked his eyes up to her face, "What?" he asked.

"Your face when you were looking at me…" she said softly. "You were practically drooling," she giggled as he smiled at her.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked her, needing to get a lot closer to where he'd just been looking.

"Lying on the bed?" she said, her hand lifting and brushing the side of his face.

"I can do that…" he said, flashing a smile at her. They both got on the bed and Lauren moved to lie down so her head was at the top of the bed. She watched as Joey turned towards her. She smiled at him and then moved so she was lying on her side. She bent one leg, her foot flat on the mattress, revealing her opening to him and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Joe…" she giggled.

He looked at her face, "Sorry…" he whispered, his face glowing.

"It's fine, baby… I like seeing your face when you look at me like that…"

"I want to taste you…" he whispered, his eyes lowering once again.

"I want to taste you as well…" she said, "Lie down, baby…" He did as she said, lying the same way she was but with his head at the bottom of the bed. She moved across the bed towards him, putting her core much closer to him. "Touch me…" she said softly. He moved one hand closer to her, trying not to notice how his hand was shaking. Why the hell he was suddenly nervous he wasn't sure… but for some reason he was. He touched her with just the tips of his fingers and he heard her moan. Her hand was on him, stroking him slowly so Joey eased two fingers into her, finding her as wet as she had been earlier. There was evidence of where her desire had leaked from her body while she was downstairs and it made him smile. He moved his fingers inside her, concentrating on getting his rhythm the same as the motion of her hand on him.

They continued for several minutes, both focusing on what they were doing. That all changed when Lauren moved the head of his cock into her mouth. Joey sighed, closing his eyes briefly as her hot mouth circled him. It felt like he could hardly breathe… he hadn't expected this to be so intense. He lowered his mouth to her, pulling her clit into his mouth. He felt her hips twitch, pushing closer to his mouth and he fought the smile on his face.

Lauren was pleased when she felt his cock harden and she moaned softly as his teeth pulled at her clit and his hips thrust forward, pushing his ever hardening cock into her welcoming mouth, surprising her slightly not that she minded. She continued stroking him, feeling him harden and she ran her teeth up his length. He surprised her again, his hips thrusting forward as he came quickly. His mouth froze on her, moaning against her clit as his cock spurted in her mouth. He came hard… and soon she was gasping for breath, trying to swallow everything he was giving her but she couldn't. She pulled away from him, coughing and making an effort not to spit his stuff all over the place as she tried to calm herself.

Joey rolled away from her, turned his back to her, curling up slightly, tension present in his body as he quietly died of embarrassment. Of all the mortifying moments he'd had since this all began this was just about one of the worst. "Sorry…" he breathed.

"I'm just going to go and get a drink…" she coughed, staring at the back of his head, her heart breaking as she saw how badly he was taking this latest disaster. She climbed off the bed and wrapped his dressing gown around her body. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "And you have nothing to apologise for, Joe… We just took things too quickly, that's all…" Her fingers brushed through his hair, "It'll be better next time, I know it…" She left the room and headed downstairs. Something told her it would be a very long time before they tried that again.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold tap water. Deep in thought she sat at the kitchen table, taking several mouthfuls of the cold water. She thought back to what had happened a few minutes earlier. Unbidden tears began to fall down her cheeks and suddenly she burst into tears, surprising herself. She hated to admit it but she was disappointed. Things had seemed so good between them. Did it make her selfish that, for once, she just wanted something to be easy for the pair of them?

*JL*JL*

Joey lay in the bed, his heart racing as he fought the humiliation and shame he was still feeling. He'd taken her words in but he couldn't help but feel he had let her down… again. He forced himself to relax slightly and then rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to push away the self-doubt he was fighting. He glanced at the bedroom door, wondering where Lauren was. She'd said something about going to get a drink but it was nearing ten minutes since she'd left the room. She should be back by now. For a second he thought about going down to find her but there was a small part of him that wondered if she was angry with him and disappointed that he was such a failure. That thought made him freeze and he stayed where he was… deciding he'd wait until she came back to the bedroom.

*JL*JL*

Lauren's tears had dried up but she was still sitting in the kitchen. She felt bad for the way she was behaving. She knew she was behaving irrationally and what she'd said to Joey before she came downstairs had been right. She was still sure it would be better the next time they tried it… but there was a little part of her heart that was dreading that time. She wasn't sure she wanted to try again because she couldn't go through this emotional turmoil again if it wasn't any better.

She sighed and pushed herself to her feet, washing the glass out and standing it on the draining board. Taking a deep breath she went slowly back up the stairs. She couldn't help but hesitate as she reached the bedroom door but she did push it open, relief filling her when she saw that Joey was asleep. She slid into the bed, moving slowly and carefully so she didn't wake him up and she lay with her back towards him, curled up on the edge of the bed. Tears filled her eyes again but she pushed them back, brushing her hand across her face to wipe a stray couple away. She refused to let Joey see her cry again… she didn't need to make him feel even worse that he already did.

**A/N: Oh dear… and it was all going so well… both of them were feeling much better and then that happened. I suppose that's going to be another setback for our couple. SEND ME A REVIEW. Can I convince you to review again tonight? If I get 25 more reviews, you can have the next chapter…**


	108. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 70

**Chapter 70.**

Lauren opened her eyes the next morning and she rolled over in the bed, needing to feel Joey's arms holding her close. She froze as she saw his side of the bed was empty and it just managed to compound her guilt from the night before. She felt bad for subconsciously pushing him away. She moved forward in the bed, pulling his pillow into her arms and breathing in his scent. She hugged it tightly, wishing he was here instead. She needed a hug from him… and to know that he was okay… that they were okay.

She turned her head quickly as she heard the bedroom door open and there he stood. He walked into the room carrying a tray and he placed it on the bed in front of her as she sat up. "What's this?" she whispered. Joey didn't answer her so she looked up at him, finding he was staring at her bare chest. "Joe…" she said slightly louder, her eyes darting towards the bedroom door that was still open.

"Huh?" he said, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "Sorry," he whispered. He walked back to the bedroom door and for a few seconds Lauren thought he was going to leave the room again but instead he shut it and then returned to the bed. He sat beside her, lowering his head and kissing her shoulder, "I wanted to apologise again for last night…" he breathed against her skin. She opened her mouth to say something and he placed a finger over her lips, "Don't tell me there isn't anything to be sorry for… I know you think there isn't… and I know that you're as miserable as I am about the situation we're in… and don't tell me you aren't, babe… I'm not an idiot." Lauren's earlier guilt returned and ramped up a few notches, she lowered her head, not wanting him to see the emotions on her face. "I wish so much I could do what I want to do with you… I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt about making love to you… Some mornings I wake up and for a minute or two I'm not sure if it was a dream or if it had actually happened… then I remember and it makes me angry. It still feels like I'm being punished for what they did… They're all in prison but it feels like I got a sentence, except I can see no end in sight for it." Lauren reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, "I hate that I'm making you miserable too…" he whispered, "That's not what I wanted at all… I want to make you happy… I want to see that beautiful smile every time I look at you…" Lauren moved closer, wrapping him in her arms, his arms wound around her back, pulling her close. They sat like that for some time before Joey pulled away from her, "We'd better eat this breakfast or it'll get colder than it already is…" Lauren smiled and kissed his cheek softly. She sat as close to him as she could get, his arm was still around her back, holding her close as she looked at the tray. She smiled as she saw Belgian waffles and syrup on the plate.

"Just one plate?" she asked, picking up the mug of coffee that was made in exactly the way she liked it.

"I thought we could share…" he said. Lauren smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she cut into the waffle and lifted a forkful to her mouth. Maybe things weren't quite as bad as she'd thought they were.

**A/N: Another short chapter… putting right the wrongs from their last night… SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow… **


	109. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 71

**Wow, nearly 2000 reviews... AMAZING. THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 71.**

Joey and Lauren were supposed to be taking Oscar and Abi out for the day again but he had to go into work that day. Abi asked if Jay could come with them instead, rather than waste the ticket for Legoland that they'd already purchased. It also meant he could drive them there so Lauren readily agreed. Jay, Abi and Oscar arrived at the house and Lauren was waiting for them in the lounge. Joey had left about an hour earlier and they'd promised they would keep in touch with each other throughout the day. And Joey had apologised (once again) for not being able to go there with them.

Lauren sat in the back of the car with Oscar, passing the time by playing I spy with him. About thirty minutes into the drive he fell asleep. Lauren stared out of the side window, thinking back to the previous night and the things Joey had done to her before they'd gone to sleep. Even thinking about it now brought a smile to her face and it made her miss him even more.

Her phone vibrated and her smile grew. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw she had a text message from Joey.

_I'm at work. Wishing I was there with you all though. Have a great time with your family and give Oscar a hug from me. J xx_

She quickly sent him a reply.

_We're on our way there. I'm missing you so much. Was just thinking about what we did last night. Love you L xx_

She didn't have to wait long before she got a reply.

_Now that's just cruel... teasing a man like that... Not fair, babe... Love you too J xx_

*JL*JL*

Lauren got out of the car and helped Oscar out of his car seat. The four of them walked towards the entrance and Lauren gave in the tickets. They started their day with a ride on the train that went around the park... this gave Oscar a chance to see what was there and so they could work out what they were going to do. Jay volunteered to go on the wet rides with Oscar and to go on the water play structure part so they did that next so both boys could dry out before they had to go home again. Fortunately the weather was nice that day and the boys had brought their swimwear with them. This also had the added advantage of Lauren being able to speak to Abi. It was a very enlightening conversation.

"Things with you and Jay seem good, Abs." Lauren started.

"They are..." Abi whispered, watching Jay and Oscar playing in the water. Lauren was studying her face and when Abi looked at her again she blushed deeply. "We slept together..." she admitted softly.

"And?" Lauren asked. Abi looked at her blankly. "Did you like it? Are you planning on doing it again?" Lauren smiled at her. "Was he any good?"

"Lolly!" Abi gasped. She smiled, "It was really good... Much better than I thought it would be, you know." Lauren nodded, understanding completely. "The first time was a couple of weeks ago... just after the camping trip we went on... and..." her face flushed again.

"You've done it again since then?" Lauren asked softly. Abi nodded. Lauren reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm really pleased for you, Abs..." she told her.

"How's it been with Joey?" Abi asked her.

"You know... one step forward and several more back..." Lauren said, watching her brother intently.

"Is everything okay?" Abi asked, "I wasn't sure if there was an underlying reason for him not being here today..." she added.

"No, he really did just have to work. They needed him there today... all holiday was cancelled as they have a new product about to launch and they're training his team on it today so they can be ready for when they have to sell it."

"I'm guessing sex is still off the menu...?" Abi asked, her face almost crimson as she asked such a personal question.

"Yeah," Lauren said. "For now... but we're working on it." She added with a shy smile, remembering once again what Joey had done the night before.

"Do you miss it?"

"What? Sex?" she asked. Her sister nodded. Lauren gave the question some thought. "No, not really. Yes, I want us to have sex... quite desperate about it really... but it's not like I'm not satisfied with what we are doing... and I love him. If it's a choice between being with Joey but no sex or being with someone else and having masses of sex... there's no decision to make. Joey would win every time." Her phone rang as she finished speaking and she pulled it out of her jacket. It was Joey, "Baby..." she said, her face lighting up as she spoke to him.

"How's your day going?"

"It's great." She said, "I'm missing you, of course... but my little man is having a great time, playing in the water with Jay... He's having a whale of a time... and so is Oscar..." she giggled as she finished speaking and Abi did too. "Abs and I were just having a catch up..."

"I'm glad you're having a good day, babe..." he said.

"How's work?" she asked.

"Boring... I know where I'd much rather be..." he breathed into the phone.

"Where?" she asked him softly.

"Lying on top of you... kissing you... hearing you cry out my name..." he teased her softly and Lauren's breath faltered.

"Baby..." she sighed. She glanced at her sister and saw her trying not to listen to the conversation. She got to her feet and walked a little away from where they'd been sitting, very aware of the fact there were families surrounding her. "I'd really like that too... you know that..."

"Or I'd like your hot mouth on me, making me hard as you took more of me in... sucking on me... swallowing me down as you moved on me slowly... urging me on until I exploded in your mouth. You'd draw out my peak for as long as you could then you'd lick me clean and kiss up my body until you reached my mouth. I'd be putty in your hands as you kiss me deeply, tasting myself in your mouth."

Lauren was panting softly as he spoke, need creeping through her body. "More..." she pleaded quietly.

"Then I'd kiss down your neck, sucking on the skin softly, marking you as mine. I'd descend further, pulling a nipple between my lips and teasing it between my teeth and with my tongue. I'd suck on it like a newborn baby and you'd cradle the back of my head, holding me in place as desire makes the whole of your body tingle." His words were having a direct impact on her body and sure enough, her body was tingling as he'd just said. "I'd move to your other breast, doing exactly the same thing but at the same time my fingers would ease themselves into your body, stretching you open. You'd be so wet for me, my hand moving in and out of you easily. My thumb would dance around your clit... your hips moving against them as you try to increase the pressure I'm using. Then you scream my name as I press my thumb on your clit, your whole body breaking apart as I make you come."

Lauren sat down on a bench, her hand clutching the seat as she closed her eyes, panting into the phone. "That's not fair, Joe..." she gasped. "I want you so badly now..." she said softly.

"Me too, babe... Me too." He breathed through the phone.

"I wish you were here..." she said.

"It's probably just as well I'm not, darling..." he admitted, "I'd be somewhere between tearing your clothes off and recreating what I just said if I was..." She closed her eyes and let herself imagine what he'd just said.

"You and me... are on a promise when I get home tonight... you are going to do exactly what you just said to me... until I'm screaming your name," she whimpered into her mobile, "and I don't care if your mum and sister hear us... fuck, Joe... I don't care if the whole of London hears us..." she said.

He laughed down the phone and Lauren smiled. "I'd better go..." he told her, "I probably won't be able to call you again today... I just needed to hear your voice..."

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked him in concern, hearing something in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah... just having a bad day, you know... wishing I was with you all, not stuck in this office..." he sighed as he finished speaking.

"You'll be home soon and we won't be late home..."

"I've got to go, I'm being called back into the building... Love you, babe."

"Love you too, baby..." she said. She took a minute to compose herself before she walked back to where Abi was sitting.

"You okay?" she asked innocently, "You look a little flushed, Lolly?" she added with a not so innocent smirk.

"Ha ha..." Lauren said. She was saved from having to answer that question by her brother and Jay walking over to them. She pulled a towel out of her bag while Abi did the same and then Lauren dried her brother off as best she could. "Did you have a good time with Jay, little man?" she asked him as she got him into some dry clothes.

"Yes, Lolly... it was so much fun. Jay and me were running in and out of the water showers... and we went down some long slides."

"I saw you, little man..." Lauren said, smiling at him fondly. "Put your T-shirt on..." she said, easing it over his head.

"Can we have lunch now, I'm hungry?" he asked.

"Let's get you dressed and then we can go and get something to eat," she agreed. Oscar flashed a big cheesy grin at her and didn't protest as she put the rest of his clothes on again.

*JL*JL*

By the end of the day Lauren had several more text messages from Joey... all of which were equally as suggestive as their conversation earlier had been and she was almost relieved when they were back in the car and on the way home.

Oscar was worn out by the end of the day and he was asleep before they'd even left the car park. He woke up briefly once they got back to Sarah's and Lauren was able to say goodbye to him and to get a hug off him, remembering at the same time to give him the hug from Joey. She stood on the pavement and waved them off as Jay drove away and then turned towards the house, smiling as she saw Joey stood at the window of their bedroom.

*JL*JL*

As soon as Lauren was through their bedroom door Joey had grabbed her, pressing her back against the now shut door and he was kissing her ardently. Lauren dropped her bag on the floor, an arm wrapping around his neck and holding him close as they kissed. They didn't even stop kissing as his hands prised her clothing from her. He moved them away from the door, his lips on her neck, marking her just like he'd said he would as they travelled towards the bed. He even managed to turn them in the process so when they were on the bed he was on top of her. It was only then he stopped kissing her, lifting his head and smiling down at her, "Hello beautiful..." he said with a grin.

"Hi yourself..." she whispered.

"I believe I promised you a few things..." he said, his eyes running over her face.

"You did... and I've been counting the minutes until I was home..." she said.

His hand lifted and he brushed some hair back from her face, "Then I'd better not delay any further, had I?" he said, smiling at her. Lauren shook her head.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay in Joey's arms an hour later, barely able to keep her eyes open as she regained the use of her arms and legs and several other parts of her body. Joey was pressed up behind her and she could feel he was kissing her neck and shoulder. She could also feel his cock jutting into her thigh and if she was capable of movement she would be dealing with that now... but the simple fact of the matter was, she couldn't. He had taken every ounce of energy from her, making her scream (quite literally) his name three times since they'd begun. It was only now that she realised she didn't even know if Sarah and Alice were home. The truth was she didn't care. They hadn't done anything wrong... in fact it had been very, very right. Lauren was an exceedingly happy girl. And one day they would both get what they both so desperately wanted. It would be soon, Lauren was convinced of it.

**A/N: So Lauren had a nice day out with her family but unfortunately Joey couldn't be there… and he teased her again… but she got her reward when she got home… several times apparently. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow…**


	110. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 72

**Chapter 72.**

Lauren mentally prepared herself as Joey rolled away from her. He reached into the drawer beside their bed and pulled out a foil square. She frowned slightly as she saw there were two of them in his hand. This didn't bode well. There was a part of her that didn't want to watch as he tore it open. This wasn't the first time they'd tried this... hell, they'd used more condoms without actually using them than the local chemist probably had in stock in the last couple of weeks. Since her revenge on Joey after his teasing Joey had seemed to come alive once more. Even more so since her day out at Legoland with her brother and sister. She wasn't sure what it was that'd changed but she wasn't complaining about it. Now that his body was reacting the way it used to Joey suggested they start trying to actually have sex and although Lauren was a little reluctant (in case it didn't happen), she hadn't wanted to put him off. And he'd been aroused a lot in the last couple of weeks... although that was usually pretty much as far as they'd got. Trying. The first time they'd tried to have sex, his erection was gone by the time he'd tore the condom wrapper open... there was a time after that when he'd barely got the head of his cock encased and once again it was gone – and no amount of coaxing could bring it back. Then there was the time when he'd almost rolled it all the way down only for Joey to come as he finished putting it on, much to his mortification. There were many occasions when the condom was in place and then Joey would move back to her and either his erection would go or he'd come as soon as he even thought about entering her body... never actually getting any further than the head of his cock being placed at her opening. Lauren tried to hide her disappointment from him each time, it was difficult enough trying to help him with his own after each failed attempt without him knowing how much she was upset by it... but Joey wasn't an idiot. He knew. He knew how much she was hurting with each attempt they made. It hurt them both but they knew they had to keep trying. Neither of them could voice the possibility of them not trying. They'd gone through far too much to give up now... not when they were so close to getting what they both wanted and desired. One day it would happen and Lauren just hoped today was that day.

So as much as she didn't want to watch, she did... biting her lip as he pulled the latex sheath free from its packaging. She didn't miss the slight shake of his hand as he carefully rolled it onto his cock. At this stage it was fair to say neither of them was really breathing, both holding their breath and waiting for something to wreck what they were doing and about to do. Joey glanced at her once he was wearing the condom, winking at her quickly and Lauren would love to say she responded somehow but they'd been here before and it was far too soon for either of them to relax... although she was glad to see that Joey wasn't letting the pressure of the situation get to him.

Looking pretty impressed with himself Joey moved to lie beside her again, pushing the spare condom beneath his pillow. Lauren leant forward to kiss him gently, her fingers running through his hair. Now was the important part. There was no point in rushing this stage and they'd found that the best way for Joey to maintain his erection now was for them to return to the general foreplay stage, so back to kissing and touching it was, increasing his arousal so he stayed hard... but at the same time not pushing him too far that he came. Lauren deepened the kiss, feeling the small moan from Joey as her tongue brushed against his.

The next few minutes were fun but tense at the same time and Lauren was definitely the tenser of the two. She really hoped tonight would be the night... they'd waited a long time for this. It was very nearly ten months since they'd met and just over nine months since he was raped. They needed this. They deserved this and if everything went the right way, in a few minutes he would be entering her for the first time. And Lauren was on tenterhooks, pretty sure she would come as soon as he did... which was the last thing she wanted.

Joey's hand moved down her body and he cupped a breast, a sure fire move that was guaranteed to make her moan. Tonight was no different. She moaned loudly... pressing her body forward so more of her boob was in his hand. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and Lauren found she was straddling his body, his firm cock beneath where she sat. She leant forward and kissed him again, shifting slightly where she sat and rubbing over him, making him moan this time. She felt him twitch beneath her and she froze, staring into his eyes and wondering if she'd gone too far.

He smiled up at her and she let herself relax a little as he brushed back the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It's okay..." he whispered, "Tonight is the night... I know it..."

Lauren smiled at him but she wasn't sure she truly believed him... however much she wanted to. It also wasn't the first time he'd said those words to her either. He moved both of his hands to her boobs now, his thumbs brushing over each peak softly and Lauren briefly forgot her concerns and let herself enjoy the sensory experience. She pushed her chest forward, her head falling back and she shifted where she sat slightly, a gasp falling from Joey as she did so. He pulled his hands away from her but before Lauren could look at him to see what was wrong, his mouth was on one nipple, sucking it into his mouth and bathing it with his tongue. "God, Joe..." she whimpered as she felt her body react to what he was doing. He really had a talented mouth... something he had proved to her many times over the last couple of months. His mouth worshipped her breast and Lauren lost herself in it... desire pooling in her body, a direct link forming between her breasts and her core. She moaned softly as he pushed a finger into her, knowing he would feel how wet she was... she was practically dripping on him as she battled the feelings he was creating. His finger entered her and he brushed against that sacred spot inside her, Lauren shook on his lap slightly as a result. His mouth climbed higher up her body, his other hand moving to caress a breast as he kissed the side of her neck. Lauren could feel so many different sensations all at once and she wasn't sure where her attention should be focused. He sucked on her neck and Lauren moaned as he bit it gently before returning to sucking on it. She knew he'd left a mark there and that created a whole new emotion within her.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" he breathed in her ear a minute or two later. It was an unnecessary question as his hand would already know she was from touching her. She silently nodded her head anyway, unable to make a sound besides the soft moan that slipped out as he brushed her inner wall with two fingers. She took a deep breath as he pulled his fingers from her and then she felt the head of his cock brushing back and fore over her opening. Was this really going to happen this time? He entered her so slowly and Lauren's hands gripped his shoulders as her body was stretched in a way she'd never experienced before. The dildo he'd bought her had been close but it wasn't an exact match for his size. Lauren was by no means a virgin but as he pushed into her deeper there was a little pain as her body adjusted to accommodate him. His head was resting on her shoulder now and they were both breathing deeply, relieved but a little surprised this was finally happening.

"I love you..." she whispered, knowing those three little words didn't cover adequately what she was feeling at that precise moment but Joey seemed to understand.

"Love you too, babe..." he breathed into her neck. He was completely inside her now, having thrust the remainder of his length in once he was partially in her.

Lauren was breathing deeply, loving the way it felt to finally have him inside her. She moved against him slightly, still not sure how long this was going to last. His hands settled on her hips, helping her move on his lap, both of them sighing as he slid out of and then into her body. With each movement she made she grew more confident and after a few minutes she was moving more, Joey bucking slightly underneath her. He released his hold on her hips and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and stilling her movements. She looked at him in concern but he kissed her softly and then rolled their bodies so she was lying beneath him. He sank a little deeper as Lauren moved her legs and wound them around his body, her ankles locking together behind his back. Joey did more of the work now, his movements slightly more sporadic than either of them had been doing earlier. Lauren moaned as she felt him brush against her G-spot, setting off sparks within her. Joey was watching her face, smiling as he saw the pleasure on her face with each thrust of his hips. Resting his weight on one arm he slid his hand between their bodies and placed his thumb on her clit, gradually increasing the pressure on it and seeing how she reacted. He quickly discovered she liked it a lot. He could feel her body tightening around him, gripping him tightly after several seconds. Her arms were around his neck and he could feel her fingernails digging into his back... it just pushed him on further. He couldn't believe this was finally happening and he knew what it was like to make love to Lauren. And he was lasting longer than he'd thought he would the first time... he was by no means fully recovered but he hadn't exactly embarrassed himself either. He could feel his peak building and as he lowered his head to one of her boobs, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it hard, he held his thumb firmly against Lauren's clit, wanting them to come together or as close as they could anyway. His cock started to pulse inside her moments later, Joey grunting her name against her breast as he released his hold on her nipple. He felt Lauren clamp down on his cock so tightly he could almost see stars and she was coming too, screaming his name once as her back arched off the mattress. He still moved inside her, relishing the feel of her body surrounding him and he could feel that Lauren's orgasm was slowly fading, his own also diminishing quickly. He collapsed tiredly on top of her, completely spent but remembering how she'd told him she liked to lie beneath him and that it made her feel safe. After several minutes where they both calmed their breathing Joey rolled away from her, onto his back. He sighed as his cock slipped from her body and he carefully removed the condom, discarding it to be disposed of later. He pulled Lauren into his arms, kissing the top of her head softly as she lay against him.

Sometime later Lauren's head rested on Joey's chest. Her fingers ran lightly over his chest as they both still tried to catch their breath. "Wow…" she said softly, turning her head and kissing his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "So it was worth the wait then?" he asked her softly.

"You tell me, Joe…" she said.

He used his hand to tilt her head so she was looking at his face and he could see the slightly pensive look on her face. It had taken a long time for them to get to this stage in their relationship… and yet in many ways their relationship had really only just started. He smiled at her, seeing some of the tension disappear immediately. "It was most definitely worth the wait, babe…" he told her, his fingers brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "You won't have to wait as long for the second time though…"

"I won't?" she asked him.

He reached around her and pulled the second condom out from under his pillow. Lauren watched as his cock sprang back to life before her eyes and he rolled the latex over his length. He turned his attention back to her and rolled them so he was now hovering over her once more, his renewed erection pressing against her thigh and he heard her giggle, "I think our sex life is going to be plentiful…" he told her.

"I love you, Joey Branning…" she whispered to him.

"Love you too, baby." He told her, flexing his hips and entering her in one thrust. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he stroked his length in and out of her body. Given there was more than ten months of build up to this moment it wasn't long before they both came for a second time that night. Joey collapsed on top of her again and she hugged him tightly in her arms, her fingers brushing through his hair as he kissed her neck tenderly. He was glad she'd waited for him and hadn't decided it wasn't worth the bother because there would never be another girl like her for him… she was his perfect girl and he planned on keeping her forever.

**A/N: So there we go... they've finally had sex and you've seen the prologue in more detail... Is that the end of the story? Er... no... ****People keep asking... so here is the answer... There are 15 more chapters of Disclosed Flaws. DON'T FORGET TO **SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...

**I'll reply to reviews for last night's chapter in a minute... xx**


	111. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 73

**This story is now officially my most-reviewed story... Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far... please continue to do so... I'm one happy girl!**

**Chapter 73.**

Lauren's relationship with Joey was amazing and her life seemed to be going well so of course it shouldn't have come as a surprise to her when something else went wrong. It started with a phone call from her dad. She knew as soon as she answered the phone that something was wrong. "Dad?" He said nothing in response but she could hear him breathing in the background. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked him softly, sitting on the bed. Joey came into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked at her in concern when he saw the serious expression on her face. She looked up at him and mouthed 'dad' to him so he knew who she was on the phone with.

"Can I come over and see you, babe?" her dad said quietly.

She was getting more worried with each passing second, "Is it Oscar? Abs?" Lauren asked softly, feeling a lump building in her throat as she began to imagine many possible disasters.

"No, no… Oscar and Abs are okay, I just need to speak to you about something, babe..." Her dad said, "I could use some advice about a problem..."

"Joe and I are around this morning, if you'd like to come over?" she said, looking at Joey and seeing him nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll be over in an hour then... maybe the three of us could go out for some lunch?" he suggested.

"That would be really nice, dad." Lauren said. "We'll see you when you get here then..." Once the call was ended she put the mobile down, deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Joey asked.

"I think so but he didn't go into specifics. He said he needed some advice about a problem... but why he thinks I'll be any use, I've no idea..." Lauren said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned to look at Joey as he dropped his towel to the floor. "Do you fancy distracting me until he gets here?" she asked, smirking at him as she saw him pause what he was doing.

He turned his head to look at her, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure I could find a suitable distraction technique…" he said, walking over to her. Lauren's eyes ran down his naked body as he got closer to her and she giggled when he stopped directly in front of her.

"So you can…" she chuckled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. His hand pushed the hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he looked down at her. He cupped the side of her head gently. He urged her to move towards him, sighing as she took the tip of his cock in her mouth. He watched her, thinking how things had changed so much since the first few times they had done this. In fact so many things had changed for them both in the last few weeks and it felt good to finally be in a happy place. He'd closed his eyes as he thought about those things but Lauren brought his attention back to the here and now when her hand cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand and squeezing them gently. She was looking up at his face when he opened his eyes and then she pushed herself forward, taking his entire length into her mouth. Joey gasped as he felt her swallow around him. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to that feeling... it felt amazing... and Lauren was really good at what she was doing. She moved her mouth on him, leaving him a gasping wreck as he edged ever closer to his peak. She lifted a hand and held it up to his mouth. Joey took her fingers in his mouth and it was only then that he realised she had been touching herself... her essence coating her fingertips.

He pulled away from her quickly and she whispered his name, "Strip..." he told her quietly and she smiled at him and did as he asked. He climbed onto the bed, smiling as he felt Lauren move to join him. She pressed herself against him, her hand drifting down his body and stroking his cock slowly.

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered, kissing his neck, sucking on the skin and no doubt leaving a mark. He turned his head, moving his mouth to her ear and whispering what he wanted them to do. Lauren pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. He could see the slight fear on her face and he didn't really blame her after their last attempt at this. Despite the fact they were now had a very full sex life... this was the one thing they had never tried again... but Joey wanted them to now. "Are you sure, Joe?" she whispered.

"Yes, babe." He said, "Things are better now... I last longer and you give me blow jobs more often now... we can do this..." he reassured her. She stared at him for a couple of minutes before moving away from him and lying on the bed. He moved so he was lying beside her and then he moved his mouth to her core quickly, sucking on her clit and hearing her whimper slightly. He slid two fingers into her, feeling she was still slick from what she'd been doing to him earlier. He brushed his fingertips over her G-spot and he heard her gasp, her hand momentarily pausing from stroking him. He smiled as she lowered her head and took his cock back into her mouth and he closed his eyes, enjoying the experience. He turned his attention back to her and soon they were both working each other into a state of frenzy. His tongue pushed into her opening, going as deep as he could reach and brushing her inner wall. She was moaning around him, which was having a great affect on him... he was close to coming now but he held it back as long as he could. His tongue brushed over the sweet spot inside her and he felt her peak hit, her hips moving slightly against his face as her body pulsed, Joey lapping up her juices as he continued to work her. She probably would've screamed if it wasn't for his length filling her mouth and slipping into her throat but she moved on him a little faster and before he knew it he was coming hard, throbbing inside her mouth as she swallowed around him. Joey was panting by the time his orgasm was finished, surprised by the strength and length of it. He rolled onto his back, his eyes closed and he smiled softly as he felt Lauren kissing tenderly up his body until her mouth was on his. She climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach as the kiss deepened and Joey could already feel his cock twitching against his leg. He was sure they would've gone much further if it hadn't been for his mum calling their names up the stairs, telling them that Max was there.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren had hurriedly put on some clothes, trying to tidy their appearance so it didn't look as if they'd just been having quality naked time together. Lauren was clinging to Joey's back, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her downstairs about fifteen minutes after her dad had arrived. Lauren was giggling hysterically and as they walked into the lounge and Joey lowered her to the floor Max looked up at her with a smile. Lauren sobered slightly as she saw her dad, it was clear to see he was under quite a bit of strain... he seemed to have aged a lot since they'd last seen him, which had only been about a month earlier.

Lauren walked over to her dad, watching him closely as he got to his feet. He hugged her tightly and she was stunned when she realised he was crying into her shoulder. He sagged against her and Joey realised what was happening and helped them both onto the sofa. He looked at his mum in concern and the two of them left Lauren with her dad and went into the kitchen.

"How was he when he got here, mum?" Joey asked her softly.

"He was quiet, I guess... he seemed to be thinking about something..." His mum said. "I'm sorry, Joe... I should've got you down here earlier..."

"It's fine, mum," he said, relieved she hadn't, "We should've come down straight after he'd called... We hadn't expected him that quickly really..." he admitted, looking at the time and seeing it was only forty five minutes since Lauren had finished on the phone with him. He glanced towards the kitchen door, "Do you think I should go back in there... see if Lauren needs me?" he asked.

"Give them some time, darling... Lauren will ask if she needs you there..." Sarah reassured him. "Why don't we make some drinks to take in... shall I get some lunch?" she asked.

"Max had said about going out for lunch," Joey said absently, still staring towards the lounge, wondering what was going on.

**A/N: And that is the question, isn't it? What is going on...? Any ideas? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I can get twenty five reviews... so you know what to do now, right?**


	112. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 74

**Chapter 74.**

"Dad, tell me what's wrong…?" Lauren whispered several minutes after he'd calmed down. He was still hugging her tightly. "Dad, you're scaring me now…" she said.

"Your mum's left me…" he whispered.

"Oh…" Lauren said, slightly surprised by what he'd told her.

"You know she's been seeing someone else… well, she's left me for him…" he said.

"Not to sound cruel, dad… but didn't you want everything to be over with her?" Lauren asked him gently.

"Yeah… I just never thought it was going to happen… I guess I'm relieved…" he said. He pulled away from her, leaning his elbows on his knees, clenching his hands in front of him. "I don't know how to break it to Oscar… I think Abi knows but Oscar's just a small boy… how do I tell him that his mum has left him?"

"Dad, mum was hitting him… do you really think he's going to be that upset that she's gone?" Lauren reminded him.

"I guess…" he said. He looked at Lauren pensively, "I'm scared I'm going to fuck this up…" he admitted to her. "I royally screwed up things with Bradley… even with you I've not exactly been a shining example of fatherhood… I've no idea what Abi thinks… part of me knows she'd probably go and live with Jay if she thought I'd allow it… Oscar is the only one who doesn't hate me… I don't want to lose him too…" he whispered.

"Dad, I don't hate you, I love you… Abs loves you too… Yes, you've made mistakes and there have been times when I've hated you… Abs probably has too but that doesn't mean we hate you now. We both wish you'd done something about mum sooner but understand why you didn't. Oscar adores you, dad… he's idolised you since he was born."

Max turned his head and looked at Lauren, "You really think so?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, I do. Of course he does," Lauren told him. "The last time he was here he told Joey that he wants to be just like you when he grows up. He wants to come and work with you at the car lot," Lauren said with a smile. "Oscar told Joe if he wasn't clever enough to sell cars he could clean them inside and out until they were shiny." Max looked at her a smile on his lips "Oh and he and Joey pay car lots with his toy cars some times. He's a good little salesman, you know, he's picked up all the lingo from you," Lauren added with a giggle. "Joey started calling him mini Max and his little chest puffed up with pride at the nickname," she reached across and took her father's hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "We can tell him together if you want to," she suggested.

Max thought about it and he nodded his head "Maybe it would be better if you and Abi could be there too," he said, feeling the relief at her suggestion.

"Then we will be," Lauren said, nodding her head, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Now I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry and I believe you said something about taking us out for lunch to a pub somewhere…?" Lauren looked at her dad, "And you were paying… right?" she grinned at him.

Max couldn't help but smile at her cheekiness, liking seeing the Lauren of old once more. "Come on then," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling on her hand. They walked into the hallway and then into the kitchen.

"Dad's taking us to the pub for lunch…" Lauren said, smiling at Joey.

"You should come too, Sarah," Max said.

"Don't be silly… you three go… I'll stay here…"

"Dad's right, Sarah… come with us…" Lauren said, smiling at the woman she was starting to think of as a mum.

Sarah glanced at the three of them in front of her and saw they were all smiling at her. Who was she to refuse? She smiled and they all left the house.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren sat at a table in a pub near their home, their parents at the bar ordering their food and some drinks. "Is your dad okay?" Joey asked Lauren softly, seeing the way she was carefully watching her father.

She shook her head, glancing at him, "Mum's left him… run off with the guy she's been seeing…" she said softly. "I said I'd be there when he told Abs and Oscar… he's worried about how Oscar is going to take it…"

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah… he thinks he's going to fuck things up with Oscar and he's scared…"

"Your dad is scared?" Joey said in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"Did you tell him about how much Oscar loves him?" Joey said.

"Of course I did… and how you call him mini Max… and how he has all the sales patter… I swear it must be in the Branning genes… you have it too." She said with a smile.

Joey smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly, "I'll be with you… if you'd like…" he told her.

"Thanks baby…" she whispered.

*JL*JL*

"Are they always like that?" Max asked, nodding his head towards their children.

"Only recently… Joey's made real steps in his recovery in the past couple of months." She said, smiling as she looked where they were sitting, "Lauren's brought that out in him… he wouldn't be anywhere near as recovered if it hadn't been for her."

"He's brought out the best things in her too…" Max admitted.

Sarah turned and smiled at him. "I'm glad you were able to fix your relationship with her, Max…" she whispered.

He smiled although she saw it didn't reach his eyes. He was still staring at his daughter, "I never should've hurt her in the first place…" he whispered. "I was an idiot…" He turned his attention to Sarah, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing the barman some money for their food. "I still am sometimes." He said. Sarah stared at him, seeing the signs of strain on his face and around his eyes. She wasn't stupid, she knew things were bad between Lauren's parents and she had an inkling she knew what had happened today. Max glanced at her and found her staring, Sarah's face turning red as she was caught. "Tanya's left me… but then you knew that already, didn't you?"

"I suspected as much. Lauren and Joey told me what Oscar and Abi told them about their mum… Lauren was upset about it… She's a lovely girl, Max… You should be proud of her…"

"I am…" He chuckled as he picked up their tray of drinks, "I haven't always been… but every time I see her and see how well she's doing I'm reminded of how far she's come and I get even prouder of her." Sarah smiled at him. "Let's get over to them and see if they'll tear themselves apart from each other long enough to eat some food with us…" he said with a smirk. Sarah followed him to the table, wondering what on earth she'd done in her life to manage to end up with the worst Branning brother.

**A/N: Poor Max... He's been a bit of an idiot at times throughout this story but he really does love his kids... How will Oscar and Abi take the news, I wonder? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**I will reply to the many reviews I got in a few minutes... And for the guest reviewer who left a stupid review about boats and horses (I'm obviously thick as it made little sense to me but I gathered it wasn't complimentary)... If you don't like - then don't review! And I didn't count yours in the total to get the next chapter tonight (just in case you wondered!)... I didn't need to...**


	113. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 75

**Okay, my final word on the matter... any further reviews that attack me personally will be deleted (like the ones I've received so far). Constructive criticism about the story - or nice words about the story... I can handle. Comments about me as a person - when you know nothing about me are not necessary. **

**For all the people who leave lovely reviews - and most of them are - I am very grateful for your kind words and for the time you've taken to do write them. Any signed reviews I receive will get a reply from me.**

**Chapter 75.**

The next day Joey drove Lauren over to Walford so Max could break the news to her siblings. They didn't see anyone as they walked up to the front door and Lauren rang the doorbell. She heard the sound of running footsteps and the door was flung open, her brother the other side of the door. "LOLLY!" he shouted.

"Hi, little man…" she said, holding her arms out for a hug. He ran at her, hugging her tightly. He pulled away when he spied Joey standing behind her.

"Joey!" he said.

"Mini Max!" Joey declared, ruffling Oscar's hair and making the small boy giggle.

"Come in…" he said, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the lounge, "Daddy's in here…," he told them. Max looked up and smiled sadly at Lauren.

"Hey, babe." He said quietly.

"Joey, can we play cars?" Oscar asked.

"Maybe in a minute, mini Max… I think daddy wants to talk to you and your sisters…" Joey told him, "Let's sit down, shall we?" he said. Oscar nodded and Joey sat on the sofa, pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Where's Abs?" Lauren asked.

"She went to get something from the Minute Mart… some milk I think…" Max said.

"She should be home soon then, right?" Lauren said.

"Should be…" Max said, nodding his head.

Lauren sat beside Joey on the sofa and Oscar told her about how he had helped daddy clean the car that morning. "You did?" Lauren said, "That's great!" She glanced at her dad, "I hope daddy gave you some pocket money…"

"No…" Oscar whispered, both children looking at their dad. Max smiled and reached into his trousers, pulling out his wallet and taking out a five pound note. He held it out towards them and Oscar slid off Joey's lap. He walked over to his dad and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly before taking the money from him. "Thanks daddy…" he said.

"I think you should put it in your piggy bank though, little man… not spend it all on sweeties." Lauren said, "Maybe you could save it and when you've got enough money you could get something special with it…"

"That sounds good, Lolly…"

The front door opened and Max tensed slightly, drawing the attention of his children once more. Lauren clearly knew why he was stressed but Oscar just looked puzzled. Abi paused in the doorway and saw Joey and Lauren there. "Hi," she said, glancing at her dad. Lauren suspected she knew the reason they were there. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Do you want a juice, little man?" Lauren asked her brother. He nodded quickly, bounding back over to Joey. Lauren got to her feet and ushered Abi into the kitchen. Abi put the milk in the fridge and unpacked the few other bits of shopping as Lauren got a cup of juice for Oscar. Lauren looked at Abi and saw she was watching her. "It's fine, Abs…" Lauren whispered. Abi smiled but it was a little forced. "Let's go back into the lounge." She said.

*JL*JL*

Abi sat next to Lauren on the sofa as Lauren passed Oscar his cup. He was sat back on Joey's lap now and he started to drink from it. Abi was looking at her dad though. She could see there was something going on and she suspected what it could be. She wasn't stupid, she'd heard the gossip around the square. Jay had even told her a couple of things he'd seen over the last two days. She could see that her dad was preparing to say something to her and her siblings. She knew what he was going to say but it still hurt.

*JL*JL*

Max cleared his throat and the rest of his family looked at him, "There's something I need to tell you all…" He looked mildly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. "I know you all know your mum and me haven't been getting along so well in the last few months." Oscar reached for Lauren's hand and he squeezed it in his. Lauren looked at him, seeing his face was turning blotchy.

"It's okay, little man…" she whispered to him. He was biting his lip now and he glanced at Lauren before looking back at his daddy. Max held his arms open towards his son and Oscar slid off Joey's lap, scurrying across the room to be swept into his daddy's arms.

Max lifted his son onto his lap, hugging the small boy against his body. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Mummy isn't in love with me anymore…" Max said softly. "She's in love with someone else now… and she's gone to live with him…"

"She's not coming home?" Oscar whispered.

"No, babe... she isn't…" Max said softly. Max watched his son very carefully.

"Does she not love us anymore either?" he whispered.

"Of course, she does, Oscar…" Lauren said quickly.

"Then why is she not here?" he breathed.

"She doesn't want to be with me anymore, Oscar…" Max said softly. Lauren moved off the sofa, kneeling beside the armchair her dad and brother were sitting in.

"So it wasn't because I was a bad boy?" he asked quietly.

"No, little man… it was nothing you did…" Lauren reassured him, "that's right, isn't it, daddy?" she asked, looking at her father.

"Yes, babe…" he whispered, "It was all my fault, Oscar, I promise. I was the bad boy… I've been a bad boy too many times and mummy had had enough…" he told him. Lauren reached for his hand, squeezing it, which somehow made him feel worse.

Oscar looked up at him and the expression on his face broke his heart, "Mummy's new…" he frowned, obviously not sure how to refer to the man Tanya had run off with.

"Boyfriend, Oscar…" Max said.

"Does that mean he's our new daddy?" he whispered, "because I want you to be my daddy… I don't want a new daddy… I love the one I've already got…"

"I will always be your daddy, Oscar…" Max whispered, unable to stop the tears on his face. "And your mummy's boyfriend will never be your daddy…" he added, "I don't know what's going to happen in the future… I don't know what your mummy is going to do… but the one thing I know is I will always be your daddy…"

"And you'll always have me, little man…" Lauren said, her hand brushing the side of her brother's face. "And Abs… and Joey…"

"You promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," Lauren told him.

*JL*JL*

Joey sat on the sofa, watching the three members of the family in front of him. He turned his head and saw the silent member of the quartet, sitting on the sofa where she'd been ever since her dad had started talking. She was the spitting image of her mother in so many ways but at the same time she was so much like her sister too. Joey stared at her face and saw how fragile she was. "Abs…" he said softly, not drawing the attention of the rest of her family. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. He lifted one arm and held it out towards her. She stared at him and then slowly moved along the sofa until she was sitting next to him. Joey put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him, feeling her body start to shake as the reality of the situation sank in.

Lauren turned her head to look at her boyfriend, surprised to find him comforting her sister. Joey glanced at her and she smiled at him, 'Thank you' she mouthed to him and he smiled at her. His hand brushed up and down Abi's arm as he hugged her. He kissed the top of her head gently, hoping he was helping her… even if it was in only a very small way.

*JL*JL*

"There's one more thing you need to know…" Max said softly and Lauren looked at him quickly. She wasn't expecting any more surprises from him. "Your mum is still in the square… I'm not sure how long for… but she's still here…" Lauren inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected that. She thought her mum would hightail it away from London… away from them all.

"Can I see mummy?" Oscar whispered, looking up at his dad.

"Are you sure you want to, little man?" Lauren asked, surprised again that her brother would want to see her after the way she had treated him.

He shrugged, "She's my mummy… I love her…" he whispered, managing to look guilty and adorable all in one go. "That's still okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Oscar," his daddy reassured him. "I will never stop you from seeing your mummy for as long as you want to see her…" he said. Max turned his son's face towards his, "I want you to promise me one thing though, okay?" Oscar nodded. "If mummy hurts you again… like she was before… I want you to tell me… or tell Lolly… or Abs or Joey… or even Uncle Jack… but you have to promise to tell one of us, okay?"

"I will, daddy… I promise…"

"Good boy…" Max said, hugging his son tightly as he looked at both of his daughters. "Good boy…"

*JL*JL*

Lauren decided to stay at her dad's house overnight so Joey went home alone. He was a little concerned Lauren was going to make it more long term but he trusted her, he trusted she would come back to him. He walked into the house and found his mum in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" she asked him.

"It was tough on Oscar and Abs… they were both upset…" he admitted.

Sarah looked behind him, "Where's Lauren?" she asked.

"She decided to stay there tonight… to be there for Oscar if he needed her…"

His mum stared at him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, mum… this isn't about me, is it? It's about Lauren, Abi and Oscar…"

Sarah stared at her son intently. "Bullshit…" she said. Joey's mouth dropped open. "I'm serious, Joe… this isn't just about them… you are her boyfriend… you're close to both Abi and Oscar… I've seen you with that little boy, Joey… you're the big brother he has wanted his whole life. He even asked if you could be his big brother…" She stopped speaking, biting her lip and reminding her son of the girl he loved, "Why are you not there, Joe?"

"It's family time… they didn't need me hanging around, encroaching on that…"

"Rubbish!" She declared, "You are family, Joey… Now is the time you should be there for them. They need you. Max and Abi… little Oscar… and most certainly the girl you love… the girl, need I remind you… who has been here for you throughout everything for the last year… Now you should go upstairs and pack a bag with some things for you both and then you should head back over there." She told him firmly. She reached for her purse, pulling out a couple of notes, "Take this… and get them some dinner…"

"Mum…" Joey protested, not wanting to take her money.

"Don't mum me… I've been where Max is now… I know what it's like to be left with children to bring up on my own… I wish I'd had the support you and Lauren can give him when your father left me. I wish I'd had family who were still talking to me… that had wanted to step in and help…" she said quietly and Joey felt guilty, remembering how many years it had been before his mum's family had forgiven her for getting involved with Derek Branning. There were still times when things were frosty between his mum and her family… a few tense hours every now and again when silence would prevail over them all. Joey was pretty much hated by his mum's family… a feeling he shared. They thought he resembled his father a little too much… a sentiment he despised.

"You're right, mum." He admitted quietly.

"Of course I'm right… now go…" she said, shoving him slightly out of the room, "And tell Max I'll call him in a couple of days to see how he is…" she said, turning back into the kitchen. She paused briefly then looked at her son over her shoulder, "He can call me if he needs anything…" she added quietly.

**A/N: Personally I really liked this chapter. I loved the interaction between Oscar and Lauren, Oscar and Joey and Oscar and Max... and I really loved the small bit between Joey and Abi... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow.**


	114. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 76

**Sorry for the lack of chapter last night. I've not been well. I'm still not really but thought I should post tonight. I'll catch up with replying to reviews at the weekend... Promise! Hope you like this chapter and think it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 76.**

Joey sat in the car, having just parked outside 5 Albert Square for the second time that day. He got out, leaning back inside to pick up the holdall and the bag containing a Chinese takeaway for the five of them. He shut the car door quietly and then walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, hearing familiar footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"I should be here… with you… for you… for all of you…" he told her, his face reddening as he spoke to his girlfriend.

She stepped back, opening the door further, "You'd better come in then…" she said with a shy smile.

"I brought some dinner too…" he said, holding the bag of food out towards her. "And some things for you for tonight…" he added.

Lauren rose on her tiptoes once he was in the house and kissed him softly. "What would I do without you?"

"I've no idea…" he told her. "Not a clue what I'd do without you either…" he smiled at her, pecking her on the lips again.

*JL*JL*

The five of them sat around the dining room table, Oscar beaming at Joey who was sat next to him. Joey smiled back at him. "Eat your dinner, mini Max…" he said quietly, "You don't want it to get cold, do you?" Oscar shook his head and picked up his cutlery again. They ate in silence. All of the family trapped in their own thoughts.

Abi stood up suddenly, ignoring her dad and sister as she rushed out of the room. "Where's Abs gone?" Oscar asked, worry clouding his voice.

"She'll be back soon, little man…" Lauren reassured him.

"Do you want me to go and see if she's okay?" Joey offered.

"Would you?" Max asked, looking in concern at Oscar.

"Sure." Joey said, pushing his chair back, kissing Lauren's temple softly and ruffling Oscar's hair before he left the room. He grabbed his jacket and then walked out of the house, glancing around the square and seeing Abi sitting on the bench in the middle of the gardens. He walked over to her slowly, staring at her as he made his way towards her. He sat next to her in silence, letting the minutes pass for a short time as she composed herself.

"I don't know how Lauren did it…" she eventually whispered.

"Did what?" Joey asked in interest.

"Looked after me and Oscar for all those years. She protected us from all the shit from our parents… shielded us from it, I guess… We weren't even aware it was going on that much…" She paused briefly, "I used to think she was weak, you know? I used to give her so much grief for the drinking… used to tell mum and dad all the time when she'd been drinking so she'd get in trouble. God knows why she wants anything to do with me…"

"She loves you, Abs… you're her sister and she loves you…"

"I don't deserve it… not after some of the things I've thought about her…" she whispered.

"I'm sure Lauren would agree she probably deserved those thoughts… she's told me she wasn't very pleasant to be around when she was drinking… not when it was really bad anyway…"

Abi fell silent again and Joey let her be… knowing she would speak when she was ready. All those months of counselling had taught him a thing or two. "I've been doing it for less than a year and I hate it… I hate having to be the responsible one. I want to go back to be the young naïve girl I was when we first moved to Walford."

Joey turned his head and looked at her. He slid along the bench and put his arm around her shoulders, much like he had done on the couch that afternoon. "No you don't… not really…" he said softly. "Not now you know how unhappy everyone was…" he said, "Would you want Lauren to go back to being the sad drunk that she was? Would you want your parents to be in a loveless marriage, making everyone miserable? What about Oscar… would you want him to think it was his fault that his parents argued all the time or that he was a bad boy because your mum told him it over and over…?" he asked gently.

"No…" she whispered, resting her head on his chest. "Don't you ever wish you could go back in time and change things?" she asked him. "Don't you wish you could change what happened a year ago?"

"There was a time when I did, yes. Those first few weeks there was a large part of me that was really dark… I wished I could change what happened… I wished I had died that night so I didn't have to go through everything that happened afterwards."

"Don't you feel that way now?" Abi asked him softly.

"No…" He could see the surprise on her face. "If I hadn't gone through all of that… I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be in the place I am now. I wouldn't be as happy as I am now…" he admitted, "I don't think my relationship with your sister would be the same as it is now either…" He glanced back at the house, his thoughts on Lauren, "Going through all that made me the person I am today… and yes, it was difficult… but nothing that's worthwhile should be easy… it takes a lot of work… and no one could say we hadn't had that…"

"So you're saying things will get easier in time?" Abi asked, lifting her head off his chest.

"I guess I am…" he told her with a smile, "Anyway, me and Lauren are going to be there for you… for all of you… And you've got Jay…"

"I should be happy that it's finally over… I thought I would be… I knew what dad was going to tell us… but it still hurts, you know?" she said, leaning against him once more.

"I know, babe… but I think you'll find things will be better now your mum's no longer at the house…"

"What about if dad can't look after us?" she whispered.

"Then me and Lauren will be there… and Uncle Jack… You think Auntie Carol will leave you on your own?" he said with a chuckle. "My mum said she'd help out too… she told me she'd call your dad in a couple of days and see how he is…" He felt Abi relax against his body and Joey smiled. "Why don't you go and see Jay, eh?" Joey told her softly. "Maybe you could stay there tonight… I'll clear it with your dad…" he said.

"He'll go mental…" she murmured.

"He won't… he'll be fine, I promise…" Joey reassured her.

Abi pulled away from him, sitting up and looking at him. "Thanks Joey…" she said shyly. "I'm glad you and Lauren are together, Joey. And I'm glad you're here for us all…" she told him.

"Nowhere else I want to be, Abs…" he said. She hugged him again and then got to her feet. She waved at him as she walked towards the Mitchell house and Jay. Joey stood and watched as she walked across the square, not turning back towards the house until she had walked through the gate of the house. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to the house, smiling when he saw Lauren standing in the window watching him. She smiled at him, a smile that took his breath away and made him realise once again how lucky he was that he'd met her.

*JL*JL*

Joey walked into the house and Lauren rushed out of the lounge, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" she said softly.

"Probably… it will do wonders to my ego to hear it again…" he said with a smirk. Lauren pouted and Joey quickly kissed it away. "Of course I love you too…" he whispered.

"I'm going to go and give Oscar his bath…" Lauren said, pulling away from him. "Maybe you could work your magic on dad too?" she said. "And then Oscar wants us both to read him a bedtime story… if you're up to it?" she added. "You have to do all the voices though… just a warning…" she giggled.

"So you're going to leave me down here with your dad… so I can break the news to him that Abi is staying at Jay's tonight?" he murmured.

Lauren nodded her head with a giggle, "Good luck…" She poked her head back into the lounge, "Oscar… bath time…" she said. Oscar appeared momentarily and they both disappeared up the stairs, the bathroom door closing behind them.

Joey took a deep breath and then walked into the lounge, finding his uncle pouring himself a glass of whisky. He looked at Joey, "Thanks for coming back, Joey…" he said. "Do you want one?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks…" he said. He hated whisky… it always made him think of his dad. "A beer would be great though… if you've got one."

"I'm pretty sure I've got some in the fridge…" he said. He walked into the kitchen and Joey followed him. "How was Abs?" he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"A bit upset…" Joey admitted, taking the proffered bottle from him. He took a sip, "She's gone to see Jay… I thought she needed a bit of space from everything…" Max nodded but Joey didn't relax yet. "I… I said it would be okay for her to stay there tonight…" he whispered, taking another mouthful from the bottle. He turned and walked back into the lounge, taking a seat on the sofa. He heard his uncle walk into the room and Joey held his breath.

"I don't think it's your place to make those sorts of decisions, Joey…" Max said, his voice had an edge to it.

"I know I should've run it past you first… but she was confused and scared and I just thought… I just thought she needed to get away from here for a while… she's struggling with how the last few months have been. She'll be back tomorrow…" Joey explained.

"She's too young to be staying at her boyfriend's for the night…" Max protested.

"And she's too young to have been looking after her brother and protecting him from you and Tanya for the last year… much like Lauren was too young to look after both of them for all those years." Joey said, getting to his feet as anger swelled in his body. Max had the decency to look ashamed as his nephew reminded the elder man of what both of Max's daughters had gone through in their lifetimes. "Look, Uncle Max… I wasn't trying to overstep the mark or anything, I just thought Abi needed someone to look after her tonight… and Jay does that for her…" Joey stared at his uncle, seeing the resignation on his face. "I don't think it'll be a regular occurrence but Jay makes her happy and right now she's far from that…"

Max looked at the floor, his stomach clenching as guilt ballooned inside him. "I'll speak to her in the morning… maybe we should have a family day tomorrow…" he said absently.

"I think they'll all like that…" Joey said softly.

"Maybe your mum and Alice could come over too…"

"We don't want to crowd you all… you should spend the day with your kids, Uncle Max."

"Do I need to remind you, you're family too, Joey… and therefore your mum and sister are too… Anyway, I think it'll be good for Oscar and Abi to have a female presence in their life…" he said. "And it'll take some of the pressure off Lauren… especially if she goes to university at the end of the summer…"

"Joey…" It was Lauren calling from upstairs.

"I think I'm needed to help read a story to Oscar…" Joey said, finishing his beer and then leaving the room.

*JL*JL*

Much later that evening Lauren and Joey were lying in Lauren's old bed. It was somewhat of a tight fit but they were managing. "Thank you for coming back over, Joe…" Lauren whispered, "and for talking to Abs…"

"You're welcome, babe…" he told her softly. "I told her we'd be there for her and Oscar if they needed anything…"

She nodded in agreement, "Oscar seemed to take it well…" she said.

"I think it'll hit him over the next couple of days…" he said, his hand brushing down her back. He slid his hand into the boxers that she was wearing and cupped her bottom with his hand.

"Joe… Dad's still downstairs…" she whispered.

"I'm not suggesting we do anything… I just want to touch you…" he breathed in her ear.

She smiled, "I want you to touch me too, Joe… believe me… I do…" she said, feeling his thumb brushing her skin sensually. Lauren shifted where she lay, resting more of her body on top of Joey's. She closed her eyes and soon they were both asleep.

*JL*JL*

Joey opened his eyes and he wondered what it was that had woken him.

"JOEY." He heard whispered into the darkness.

He recognised the voice and turned his head, seeing the small boy standing silhouetted in the doorway. "Little man?" he said.

"The monsters came back…" he said, his voice shaking. "Can I come in with you and Lolly?"

"I'm sure we can make room for you, little man… but you're gonna have to lie pretty still." There was the sound of small feet padding across the room and then he was clambering onto the bed. Joey had moved Lauren so she was lying between him and the bedroom wall, still fast asleep. Oscar lay beside him and Joey pulled him into his body. He could feel Oscar shaking in his arms. He noticed the bedroom door was still open and he turned his head back as he heard footsteps on the stairs and then Max was standing in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked, seeing Oscar's head peeking out above the covers.

"Oscar just had a bad dream… I said he could stay in here with us…" Joey explained.

"Don't be silly…" he said, "Use my room… the bed's much bigger and Abi changed the sheets this morning so it's not been used."

"What about you?" Joey asked quietly.

"I'm not tired… I'm going to work on some paperwork for the car lot… If I get tired, I'll use Oscar's bed."

"If you're sure…?" Joey said.

"Absolutely…" Max walked over and lifted the already dozing Oscar from the bed, "I'll take him into the bedroom… you bring Lauren in…"

"Thanks Max…" Joey said. Once Max had left the room he slid out from beneath Lauren, bending down and lifting her in his arms. She mumbled something as he moved her and he could've sworn it was something to do with giraffes but he wasn't sure. He smiled as he carried her from her room and down to her parents... or dad's room. Max was in there and he'd put Oscar in the bed and pulled back the covers. Joey laid Lauren down, smiling as he saw Oscar shift in the bed and curl into his sister. He turned back to his uncle, "We'll see you in the morning then…" he said, "I hope you get some sleep, Uncle Max… you'll make yourself sick otherwise… and Lauren and the others will just worry about you."

"I'll try in an hour or so…" he said, "I just can't sleep in here… it's too painful…" he said. "See you in the morning…" he said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Joey walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, Oscar now lying between him and Lauren. He placed his arm around Lauren's waist and then closed his eyes.

**A/N: Joey donned his superhero costume and came to the rescue in this chapter quite a bit... being there for Abi... setting Max straight and then looking after Oscar and Lauren. I wonder how the family day will go... will it be stress free? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	115. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 77

**Chapter 77.**

The next day went relatively smoothly. Sarah and Alice came over the next morning and the two of them and Lauren spent several hours scrubbing the house clean. Anything of Tanya's that had been left was bagged up and Uncle Jack took it over to his house until she could collect it. Oscar and Abi went shopping for food with Joey and they came home with some healthy food and a fair proportion of junk food… leading Lauren and Sarah to ensure that one of them would go shopping for food in the future. Joey was apparently too easily swayed by a certain five year old to buy 'bad things'.

Jay came over in the afternoon, as did Uncle Jack and as the weather was nice the family had a barbecue. One topic of conversation was avoided due to Oscar's presence but Lauren was watching her dad in concern, seeing the cracks appearing in his carefully built façade. She was growing more and more worried about him as the time passed. He seemed to be drinking a lot as well… and growing more morose with each sip. She suspected that her uncle was watching him as well. She walked over to where Joey sat and sat down next to him, sitting between his legs and leaning back against his body.

"You okay, babe?" he breathed in her ear. She glanced back at his face, shaking her head very slightly. "Your dad?" he said this time. She snuggled into his body and his arm wound around her. "Maybe you should stay for a few more days, Lauren… keep an eye on things…" he suggested. "I'd stay with you if I didn't have to go to work tomorrow…"

"I know, baby…" she whispered, "I'll speak to Uncle Jack and see what he thinks… maybe he can keep an eye on things…" she said.

She saw her dad walk into the house and she looked questioningly at Sarah who was standing beside the barbecue, where her dad had just been. "There's someone at the door, darling." She told her.

Lauren relaxed and got caught up in a conversation with Jay and Abi. It was five minutes before she realised her dad wasn't back yet. She pulled away from Joey and he looked at her in concern. "I'm just going to go and check on dad… he's not come back out after answering the door…"

"Okay, babe…" he said, continuing to watch her as she walked back into the house.

*JL*JL*

Lauren knew there was trouble as soon as she walked into the house and she was tempted to go back and get Joey… but she didn't. Instead she persisted and went through to the hallway. She walked to the front door, seeing her dad standing, blocking the entrance. She didn't need to be able to see past him to know who was at the door though. She'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Dad…" she said softly once she reached him and he turned to look at her.

"I might have guessed you'd weasel your way back in here once I was gone…" her mother sneered, standing a couple of steps down from the door.

"I'm here because my family need me…" Lauren said calmly. She looked at her dad and saw the strain she'd seen earlier much more visible. "Why are you here?" she asked her mother.

"I want to see my children…" she said antagonistically.

"Well, they don't want to see you…" Lauren said firmly.

"I don't believe you." Tanya snapped. "They are my children and I'm entitled to see them…"

"They're both upset by your leaving, Tan…" Max said, "Give it another week and then I can ask them if they want to see you… let them get used to you not being here first."

"Come on Tanya…"

Hearing his voice was the first indication to Lauren that he was even there. She hadn't seen him at that point but she turned in the direction of the voice and saw who she could only assume was the man her mother had left them for. She frowned as she saw that he was possibly only about six or seven years older than her. A lot younger than her mother that was certain. He didn't seem that keen to be here either. "Is this him then?" Lauren said sharply.

"Yes… I've upgraded…" her mum replied bitchily.

"If you say so…" Lauren said dismissively. She folded her arms, standing slightly in front of her dad as if to protect him from the people at the front of the house. "I think it's time you both left…" she said firmly.

"This isn't your house…" Her mother replied.

"It isn't yours either…" Lauren answered quickly, "I'm pretty sure it's Uncle Jack's and he isn't going to want either of you here either." Her mother turned and walked down the stairs and back onto the street. "Oh and we've boxed up the rest of your things," Lauren called after her, "They're at Uncle Jack's so you won't have to come back here again." Her mother turned back to look at them both but said nothing more. Once she was out of sight Lauren turned to face her dad, "You okay?"

He nodded, his eyes scanning the street, "Thanks, babe…" he whispered.

Lauren hugged him, kissing him softly, "Let's get back outside, daddy." She said gently.

**A/N: Not as smoothly as Max might have hoped then... but Lauren came to her dad's rescue. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**


	116. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 78

**Chapter 78. **

Lauren stayed in Albert Square for the first week after her mother left, helping her dad as much as she was helping her brother and sister. Oscar still woke up every night and came into Lauren's bed with her. He was a little clingy and would cry with ease. She tried to keep the pressure off Abi, who was doing her exams and had several during that week so she was already really stressed. Her dad seemed better than he'd been that first weekend but she knew he wasn't getting enough sleep and it was a mission to get him to eat a decent meal. He was drinking quite heavily as well.

In the middle of the week she went to see her uncle and spoke to him about her concerns about her dad. Jack was amazing (as usual) and he said he would have a word with her dad and would keep an eye on things once Lauren had returned home.

As much as they tried to put off Tanya from seeing Abi and Oscar, she came back every day (sometimes with the new boyfriend in tow and sometimes on her own), asking to see the younger children. Lauren stood her ground for the first few days but by the Thursday, after Oscar had asked her when he would see his mummy again, she knew she was going to have to give in. She told her mum to come back later that evening and she'd speak to her dad about it. She dreaded doing it but she headed over to the car lot, needing to strike while the iron was hot.

Her dad looked up as soon as she walked through the door, "What is it? Is it Oscar? Has something happened?" he asked her quickly.

"Oscar's fine, dad." She told him with a smile. "Mum came round again..." she said, sitting opposite him and turning the chair from side to side.

"Was _he_ with her?" he asked.

"Not this time..." Lauren said, "She's not going to give up, dad..." she told him, "She's going to come back every day until she sees them..."

"What about what they want?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure Abs doesn't want to see her... not right now anyway... not with her exams... but..." Her words faded, knowing they were going to hurt her dad, which she hated.

"But?" he nudged.

"Oscar asked me this morning when he would see mummy..." she whispered, seeing the devastation fall over his face. "He doesn't want to live with her, dad... I know it... but he says he misses her... and I think it will help him settle a bit if he gets to see her..."

"You think so?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, dad," Lauren reassured him, "Don't lose hope..." she added, "I just think we need to give her this... it'll make things easier on us all... Anyway he may decide he doesn't want to see her again afterwards..."

"I'm not going to bet on it..." her dad said darkly. He twisted the pen in his hands and Lauren gave him some time to think about it. "Fine..." he eventually sighed, "She can take him out for his tea tomorrow night... but he has to be back by eight o'clock... and there will be trouble if he's upset..."

"I'll let her know..." Lauren said, "Thanks dad... you've just made a small boy very happy..."

"I just hope I don't live to regret it..." he muttered.

*JL*JL*

Oscar was extremely excited when he found out later that evening he was going to see his mummy and Lauren's mum had seemed happy too. Lauren, like her father, just hoped things worked out the way she hoped they would. She wanted Oscar to be happy.

There was a knock on the door as she was finishing getting Oscar ready. She started heading for the door, "That's probably mummy now, put on your shoes, Oscar and I'll help you tie them in a minute..." she called back to him as she went to the front door. "Joey!" she exclaimed when she opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing there, a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"I missed you..." he said, his face darkening in colour. He held the flowers out towards her and she took them from him, sniffing them as he came into the house. "Is it okay that I'm here?"

"Of course it is..." she whispered, rising on her tiptoes and kissing him softly.

"LOLLY!" Oscar called from the lounge, "I can't do them up..." he said.

"I'm just getting Oscar ready... he's going out with mum this evening..." she told Joey as they both walked into the lounge.

"Let me take those back from you then," Joey said, taking the flowers from her.

"There's a vase on top of the fridge freezer..." she told him, smiling at him as he turned towards the kitchen. She turned back to her brother, "Come on then, little man... let's get these laces tied, shall we?" she said, crouching beside him and going through with him how to tie his shoelaces again. He was ready and their mum still hadn't arrived. "Now Oscar... I need you to promise me something, okay..."

"What Lolly?" he asked her.

"If mummy is nasty to you... like she used to be... you need to tell me or daddy when you come home, okay?" she said, her hand brushing the side of his face as he looked up at her. He nodded his head. "Don't keep it a secret, little man... it's really important that me and daddy know, okay?" she said again, making sure she had his attention.

"Yes, Lolly... I promise..." he whispered.

"Good boy." Lauren said, "Now come and give your big sister a hug..." she said, smiling at him. He got to his feet and then wound his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Love you, Lolly..." he whispered.

"Love you too, little man..." she said. The doorbell rang again and Lauren stood, lifting her brother in her arms and walked towards the door. Standing on the doorstep was their mum... and her new boyfriend.

"Hi, Oscar..." Tanya said, brightly smiling at him which Lauren couldn't help feeling looked a little forced. She also noticed that the boyfriend's body language was screaming that he didn't want to be there. The kitchen door opened and Lauren knew it was Joey with the vase of flowers. She saw her mum realise he was there and there was a slight tightening of her expression. "I see he's here then..." she sneered and Oscar tensed in Lauren's arms.

"It's okay, Oscar..." Lauren said softly, her hand brushing his back. She turned her attention to her mother, "It's not really any of your business now, is it?" she said pointedly.

"We'd better be going... we've got a table booked and we don't want to be late..." her mother said, ignoring Lauren's words.

Lauren lowered Oscar to the floor and helped him put his jacket on. "Have a good time with mummy, little man..." Lauren said softly. She stood at the top of the stairs as her brother walked away with her mother, her gut starting to churn with each step he took away from the house.

"You okay?" Joey asked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Why does it feel like I've just sent him off to be slaughtered?" she whispered.

"He'll be fine... I'm sure of it..." he told her.

"I hope so." She said.

*JL*JL*

Max arrived home about half an hour after Tanya had been and gone and Lauren couldn't help but wonder if he'd waited until she left again before heading back. Abi got home from college at about the same time. The four of them spent a tense evening watching the TV as they waited for the youngest member of the household to arrive home. None of them could say they were completely relaxed about it... even Joey... and there was much relief when the doorbell rang just after half past seven. Lauren went to answer it and she found Oscar at the door, Tanya and her man were walking away from the house already. Lauren frowned as she saw them leave, "It's okay... we're here to let him in..." she said sarcastically, glancing down at her brother when she felt his arms wrap around her legs. One look at him was enough to make her heart sink as she saw he was in tears. She pulled his arms away from her and crouched down in front of him. He launched himself at her, tears falling faster down his little face as he sobbed into her shoulder. Lauren picked him up, glancing once more in the direction her mother had left in with a hard expression on her face before she turned back into the house, shutting the door behind her and carrying him into the lounge.

**A/N: Oh dear... it seems like Oscar's evening with his mum didn't go very well... but bless Joey for turning up again, wanting to be there for his girlfriend. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later with a second chapter today if I get enough reviews... SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**


	117. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 79

**Chapter 79.**

Joey switched off the TV immediately when he saw that Oscar was upset. This drew the attention of Abi who was sitting at the dining room table reading through some notes for an exam next week. Max walked into the room and Joey saw his face fall when he saw how upset Oscar was. Lauren sat next to Joey on the sofa, Oscar on her lap as he clung to her. Joey's hand brushed his back to comfort him and he was shocked when he saw Oscar flinch away from him. Now he was really worried.

"Oscar... what happened?" Max said, putting his glass down and focusing on his son as he knelt on the floor near Lauren. Oscar shook his head, clinging to Lauren as his crying increased.

"Can you give us a minute, dad...?" Lauren whispered.

Her dad looked at her for several seconds before nodding and standing again. "Maybe Abs and I can nip out to the shop and get some ice cream... would you like that, Oscar?"

"Yes please, daddy..." he croaked out, his voice breaking slightly from all the crying. Max and Abi left the house a minute later, both concerned about Oscar but knowing Lauren was more likely to get him to calm down than either of them. "I need a wee..." he whispered.

"I can take you upstairs, if you'd like, mini Max..." Joey said.

"Please Joey..." he said, turning his tear stained face to look at him. Joey lifted him off Lauren and they left the room, going up to the bathroom upstairs.

"What the fuck have you done, mum...?" Lauren whispered to herself. She grew tenser as she waited for them to come back downstairs but as she heard Joe's footsteps, she forced herself to relax, not wanting how she was feeling to affect Oscar. Joey deposited Oscar back on her lap, sitting back next to her. Her brother seemed calmer now which made Lauren feel a bit better. "Are you going to tell me what happened, little man?" she asked him softly. She glanced at Joey and saw tension on his face and he wouldn't look her in the eyes. She was seriously worried now.

"I promised, Lolly..." he whispered and Lauren's heart sank. She had known it had something to do with her mum but to hear him say those words just confirmed it. The front door opened and Oscar jumped, his head turning to look at the doorway. He released his breath as he saw it was just daddy and Abs and he leant against Lolly, his hands clutching her hand tightly. "We went for dinner..." he said softly. "It was somewhere different..." he told them. "We had to go on the train to get there..."

"The tube..." Lauren said softly and Oscar nodded.

"The tra... tube was busy and I had to hold onto the pole while we stood... I kept falling over and I trod on Steven's foot a couple of times... I have bruises on my knees, Lolly…" Lauren glanced at Joey and he nodded his head, he'd seen the bruises in the bathroom a minute ago.

"It's not your fault, Oscar..." Lauren said, trying to reassure him. It was the first time she'd found out what her mum's boyfriend's name was. She hadn't cared to find out before and she wasn't sure she was going to try that hard to remember it now.

"He got cross with me... told me to hold on tighter and to stop messing around..." Oscar told her. Her dad and sister walked into the room at that point and they sat down nearby, not saying anything to disturb the little boy.

"What did mummy say?" Lauren asked him gently.

"She didn't say anything, Lolly..." he said, his eyes wide as he looked up at her. "We left the station and they were walking really quickly... I tried to keep up but I was struggling... my legs are too little and there was so many people around. Mummy told me off for walking slowly and she tugged my hand but it just made me trip and then I wanted to stop cos my shoelace was undone but she said we didn't have time..." Lauren hugged him again, wiping away a couple of stray tears that had fallen down his face. He took a couple of shaky breaths. "Mummy told me to choose what I wanted to eat but I couldn't read it… it was fancy writing and the words were really long… Steven got cross with me and told me I was stupid. Mummy chose my dinner for me… but I think she was cross with me because she chose pinich sotto… it was yucky… but mummy made me eat it." Lauren glanced at her dad, seeing his fists were clenched because of the way they had treated Oscar.

"Did anything else happen, Oscar?" Joey asked and Lauren held her breath, not sure how she would handle hearing anymore.

Oscar nodded, biting his lip. "It's okay, little man… we won't get cross with you…" Lauren reassured him gently.

"I spilt my drink all over the table… and my dinner…" he whispered. "The glass was slippy… the ice in it made it cold and I dropped it on the table and it felled over onto my plate and all over the table." He glanced at his daddy and Max reached over and took his hand in his much bigger one.

"It's okay, Oscar… really it is… you tell us everything now and then the two of us will go and get you some ice cream… you must be really hungry if you didn't eat your dinner…" Max reassured his son.

"I am… I wasn't allowed pudding…" he whispered. "We left the restaurant not long after I spilt my drink… and while mummy was paying, I went outside with Steven. He was so angry with me… I asked him to help me tie my shoelace… it was still undone. He wouldn't help me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a taxi outside… Steven said he couldn't face going on the tube again with me. I tripped again… I'm so silly, Lolly… but my laces were in the way… I fell against the taxi and he told me I'd dented it. He smacked me… on my bottom… Mummy was coming out of the restaurant and she saw but she didn't say anything. We all got in the taxi and the seatbelt hurt me but there was no car seat in it…" He lifted his chin and pulled his T-shirt off his shoulder and sure enough Lauren could see there was a mark on his skin where the seatbelt had dug into his skin. Lauren bent down and kissed the mark softly, holding him a little tighter in her arms. Oscar looked up at her and started speaking again, "The taxi dropped us off near the B&B and then they walked me back over here…"

"You're a good boy for telling us, Oscar…" Max said quietly, trying to mask his feelings from the little boy. "Is that everything?" he asked. Oscar nodded. "Let's go and get that ice cream then, shall we?"

"Yes please, daddy…" Oscar said. Max picked him up, holding him tightly against his body as his son's story ran through his head. He carried him into the kitchen and started to get a small bowl of ice cream for him.

Lauren slumped against Joey, her head buried in his neck. She started to cry silently and Joey realised as her body began to shake. "What's wrong, babe?" he whispered.

"It's my fault…" she told him brokenly. "I convinced dad to let mum have Oscar for the evening. I knew earlier it was a bad thing… I should've just kept my mouth shut…" she said.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Lauren. The only people at fault here are your mum and her idiotic boyfriend. She should never have let him hit Oscar like that… It's like she's forgotten he's just five years old." He kissed the top of her head, "Don't blame yourself, babe… you were just trying to make your brother happy… he said he wanted to see his mummy so you gave him the opportunity to do that… and your mum wasted it because I can guarantee she won't be seeing him again. Your dad will never allow it… and nor will I," he whispered to her.

"Nor me…" she admitted. "I'm glad you're here, Joe…"

"I'm glad I came here this evening. I'm not sure I would've believed you if you'd told me after…" He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, "Why don't we take Oscar out tomorrow? You said to me yesterday that he needed some new clothes… we should take him shopping and spoil him a little…"

"That sounds a great idea." She said. She stretched her neck up and kissed him softly.

"Daddy, they're kissing again…" Oscar said as he walked back into the room with Max.

"I know, mate… I think we're going to have to get used to it… I don't think they're going to be stopping anytime soon…" Max told him as they both sat at the dining room table. Lauren and Joey giggled and watched as the father and son ate the ice cream together.

**A/N: Tanya is a very bad woman and so is her boyfriend Steven... Poor little Oscar... but his family were all there for him and I kind of liked protective Joey when he said that he wouldn't allow Oscar to see his mum again... kinda hot if you ask me. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**Just SEVEN more chapters... :-(**


	118. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 80

**So here is a chapter that's a bit different to normal...**

**Chapter 80.**

A lot happened in the days following that evening. Lauren and Joey took Oscar shopping for clothes the next day, using Max's credit card to spoil him a little. The day was filled with smiles, laughter and fun for all three of them. While they were gone Max and Jack went to see Phil Mitchell. After explaining to him what had happened the night before Phil called his lawyer, Ritchie Scott who had helped him fight for custody of Ben against Ian. Ritchie came over and Max repeated what Oscar had told them. He also told her about the abuse Oscar had received from Tanya over the last year or so and her irrational behaviour in the last few months. Ritchie was hopeful that they could get some kind of court order against Tanya, ensuring she could at the very least only have supervised visits with her children. Just as she was finishing taking details Max's mobile rang and he saw it was Tanya. He answered the call, "What do you want, Tanya?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you..."

"Then speak." He said.

"In person." She said softly.

"I'm busy right now."

"It'll take five minutes, Max..." she said. "Can we meet in the Vic?" she asked, "You can bring Jack with you if you'd rather... he should hear this too..."

Max sighed, wondering what it was she wanted to talk to him about, "Fine... I'll meet you in the Vic in half an hour..."

"Thank you." She said and then ended the call.

Max glanced at his brother and he nodded his head, silently agreeing to do with him. "I take it that was your wife on the phone?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah... she wants to meet me at the Vic..."

"Would you like me to go with you?" she asked.

"I think it'll be better if I go on my own..." Max said.

She pulled a business card out of her bag and held it out to him. "Here's my card, let me know what is discussed with her. At this stage I would recommend not saying anything to her about what I've talked to you about today. Once I hear from you later, I'll put into action what we've decided and get the process started." She said.

"I'll call you later today... thanks for coming to see me and helping me... I really appreciate it." Max said. He shook her hand and Phil showed her out of the house. Jay looked at Max, standing in the doorway of the room, having caught the tail end of the conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm trying to sort things so my children are protected..." Max told him, "I'll speak to the girls about it this evening..." he added.

"I won't say anything to Abs then..." Jay agreed. "I take it things didn't go well last night then?"

"You could say that..." Max muttered, standing and putting his jacket back on. "You should go round and see Abs... she could probably do with a break anyway and I'm sure she'll tell you all about it."

"I will."

Max pulled a twenty pound note out of his wallet and held it out towards him, "Take her out for lunch, Jay..." he said, "Just not at the Vic, alright?" Jay took the money and nodded his head.

*JL*JL*

Max called Lauren when he and Jack left Phil's house, explaining to her he was meeting her mother at the Vic and he'd tell them about it that evening.

"You okay?" Jack asked as they walked towards the pub.

"Concerned about what she's going to say..." Max said, "Don't let me lose my rag with her, okay?"

"I'll try my best... but all bets are off if her new guy is there... and you'll be fighting me to get to him first."

Max smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder, "Agreed."

*JL*JL*

Tanya was already sitting at a table as they walked into the pub and fortunately she was alone. They both paused at the bar and Kat got them a pint each. They then joined Tanya at the table. None of them spoke for a couple of minutes, a tense silence falling over the table.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Max finally said. She looked down at the wine glass she was nursing, her hand playing with the stem of the glass.

"I'm leaving the square..." she said softly.

"You're not taking the kids." Max told her quickly.

Tanya looked up at him, blinking a couple of times at the ferocity of his voice. "I know." She sighed. She went back to studying her drink, "Steven..."

"Do you know what he did to our son last night?" Max growled, "And what about what you did, Tan?" he said, his voice increasing in volume.

"Max..." Jack said softly and Max had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

"I know... I thought things would be okay... Steven doesn't want kids..." she admitted, "and he told me last night that he doesn't want to raise someone else's kids..."

Max was stunned by what she was saying. Where was the woman he'd fallen in love with? What had happened to her to change her so much...? He barely recognised her now and he was disgusted with what she was saying... even though it made his life easier. "So you're choosing him over your children?" he asked her, unable to hold back from asking her.

She looked at him again, nodding her head as she spoke. "Yes..." she whispered.

"Good... because it saves me from fighting you for custody..." He snapped. He picked up his drink and downed the rest of it, needing to get away from the woman in front of him. "I'll let the kids know you're leaving..." he said as he slammed his glass back on the table. "Will you be calling them... or are you officially cutting all ties with them?" he challenged.

She looked shocked at the aggression he was displaying. "I thought you'd be pleased..."

"I am, Tanya... I'm ecstatic that I get to keep my kids... but I'm thinking about them now... You're still their mother and while Lauren and Abi are old enough to look after themselves mostly, Oscar is just a little boy and he misses you... although that might have changed after last night's performance..." He ran his hand down his face, "They are going to ask me and I need to know an answer..." He stared at her, waiting for a response... a response that seemed to be taking a long time in coming.

"I don't know, Max..."

"You don't know..." he whispered, "You don't know?" he said again, his voice louder this time. He glanced at his brother, seeing the shock on his face too. He knew he'd had enough of this and got to his feet, "Well, you know what, Tanya... I'll tell the kids that you aren't interested in being their mother anymore... and if you want to contact them in the future... when you've finally made your decision... you can go through me to do it."

"I can call them if I want to... I don't need your permission..."

"Yes, you fucking do!" he snapped, "I'm not having you flit in and out of their lives when it suits you. You either choose to be their mother or you don't... and it seems at the moment that you've made the choice not to be... so you will deal with consequences of that decision... and I'll deal with the kids. Is your mum still living where she was?" he asked. Tanya nodded, frowning slightly. "I'll contact her and see if she still wants to be a part of the kid's lives... and I'll get my solicitor to send the divorce papers via her." He told her. He then turned and walked out of a stunned pub... his estranged wife taken aback by the reaction she'd just got.

**A/N: So a Lauren/Joey free chapter (hence the difference to normal) but there were things that needed to be dealt with. Were you surprised by the conversation with Tanya? I'm not sure how the children are going to take this either... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**On the plus side - there are still seven chapters to go... I miscounted yesterday! Oops! :-) xx**


	119. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 81

**Chapter 81. **

Max, with support from Jack, had sat the family down later that evening and told them about their mother. Oscar, as anticipated had got quite upset, convincing himself it was his fault she was leaving. He kept saying it was because he was a bad boy and it had taken all five of them to persuade him he wasn't to blame for this.

Lauren and Joey had stayed in Max's bedroom again that night; Max still not being able to bring himself to use it. Max had ended up in Oscar's room when Oscar woke from a bad dream and he would only go back to sleep if his daddy stayed with him... so he'd clung to him for the remainder of that night. That was the way it would be for the next couple of weeks as well as Oscar struggled with the impact of his mum's departure. As Max had suspected the girls, especially Lauren, weren't that bothered by her absence... both more concerned about how it would affect Oscar than the impact to their own lives.

Lauren and Joey were around the square more frequently, trying to help Max and Oscar as best they could. It wasn't unusual for Sarah to call Max every now and again either, checking he was coping and offering him any assistance. She would go over to Walford once a week with some food she'd cooked for them (which Max insisted on paying her for) that they could eat during the next week... so they didn't end up eating junk food all the time.

*JL*JL*

In the middle of August, just as Max thought Oscar was beginning to settle again, another spanner was thrown into the works.

*JL*JL*

Lauren woke, nervous excitement welling inside her. Today was the day that would shape the whole of her future. Today was the day she was getting her exam results. She rolled over in the bed, smiling as she found Joey in the bed beside her. He had taken today off work, wanting to be there when she got her results. His arms tightened around her and she kissed the base of his neck tenderly as she nestled against him.

"Morning babe..." he said, his voice deep and husky as he struggled to wake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Course you didn't..." he chuckled, his hands drifting over her body. "What time do we have to leave for your college?"

"You don't have to come with me, Joe..." she said, not for the first time.

"I want to." He told her, again responding in exactly the same way as he'd done every other time they'd had this conversation. He lifted his head and glanced at the clock, smirking at her as he lowered his head back onto the pillow, "What time?"

"About eleven o'clock... I'm collecting them at midday..." she said.

His smile grew, "So we have plenty of time then..." he whispered, pressing his body against hers and indicating to her how he planned on spending at least some of that time.

"I like the way you're thinking..." she whispered. He rolled her onto her back, reaching for the bedside table and grabbing a condom. A minute later he was sliding into her body and they were both moaning. He moved in her slowly, neither of them in a rush for this to be over. "I'm worried…" she whispered and Joey paused his movements.

"What about?"

"Later today…" she said, "What if I've failed them?"

Joey kissed her softly, "We'll deal with that if it happens, babe… but I have faith in you. I know you've worked really hard for these…" He moved above her again and her back arched off the bed.

"Joe…" she whimpered. "Feels so good…" she told him. He continued to move above her and her hands clutched at his back.

Joey smiled against her neck as he kissed her tenderly. He moved a little faster, feeling his own body respond. "How about we go out on a date this evening… to celebrate…?" he whispered.

"Or commiserate…" she added. "Yes, baby… just there…" she moaned and Joey smiled again, loving how responsive she was with him.

Joey lifted his head and kissed her on the mouth, repeating the same action over and over, both of them edging towards their crescendo. His peak hit him at full speed and he roared her name, feeling her body tighten on him as she joined him in bliss. Her nails clawed at his back and she moaned his name, her back arching off the bed. He collapsed on top of her a few minutes later, his energy waning but completely satisfied. And he knew she felt the same way. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling his peak gradually fade away. He moved off her slightly as he felt himself start to fall asleep again, half lying on top of her because he knew she liked it but not completely crushing her. He opened his eyes one last time and saw Lauren was already asleep. Checking to make sure the alarm was set he closed his eyes again, a small smile on his face.

*JL*JL*

Lauren dashed into the college building just before midday. Joey was waiting for her outside. He paced back and forth as he waited for her to come back out. Several times he heard the door bang open and shut again but it was never Lauren.

He heard the door again but this time it was his girlfriend. He couldn't tell from her reaction how she had done. "Well?" he said once she was near.

"I passed…" she said, not reacting in the way Joey thought she would be.

"That's great, babe…" he said enthusiastically. She still didn't react. "Right?" he asked.

She nodded, "It is…" she whispered.

"Then why do you look like your world's just ended?" he asked her quietly.

She looked up at his face, "I didn't get good enough grades to get into NUA…" she whispered, "I'd set my heart on going there…"

"What grades did you need?" he asked.

"Three B's…"

"And you got?"

"Two C's and a B…"

"Those are really good grades, babe…" he said, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I was predicted two A's and a B, Joe…"

"And this morning you were worried you were going to fail them all…" he reasoned.

"You're right…" she whispered.

"So is university off the plan now then?" he asked.

"No… I got into Middlesex... I can still go to university… but it's not NUA… I really wanted to go there. I just loved the area when we went there with Abs and Oscar…"

"We can still go there, babe… we can go on holiday there… or long weekends…" She didn't say anything else so Joey hugged her again. "I'm still really proud of you, you know…" he told her softly. "This year was a difficult year… you were dealing with a lot… I think a B and two C's is really great… but then I dropped out of school after my GCSE's so what do I know…?" he said gently.

"I guess I must sound really ungrateful, don't I?" she said.

"No, Lauren… I know how much the course at NUA meant to you…" He pulled away from her slightly, his hand lifting her chin so she was looking up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "You are still going to do great on this other course… you can do anything you want to, if you set your mind to it…"

"Thanks Joe…" she breathed.

*JL*JL*

"Does this mean our celebration date is off?" Joey asked as they sat on the tube, going home from college.

Lauren paused for a couple of minutes and then turned to look at him. "No…" she said. "You're right, Joe… this morning I was worried about failing them… so a B and two C's is excellent. It's worth celebrating…" She smiled brightly but Joey could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew she was disappointed but was trying to hide it from him.

"It's okay to be upset, babe…" he told her softly, pulling her against his body and kissing the top of her head. They said nothing more until they were walking out of the tube station near their house. Joey was holding her hand tightly as they walked through the station and she looked at him in concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes… just don't want to let you go…" he told her with a smile.

"Charmer…" she giggled.

"It gets me the sales…" he said, laughing as her mouth dropped open, "Don't worry, babe… you're the only person who receives that particular brand of charm from me…"

"Really?" she said, clearly not sure if she could believe him.

"Promise…" he said, his lips stealing another kiss from her.

"Let's go home…" she said, "I have a date to get ready for."

*JL*JL*

"I'm going to go and have a bath…" Lauren said not long after they got home.

"Care for some company?" he asked.

"I'm sold…" she said with a smirk. She took off running, hearing the sound of his footsteps as he chased after her. She was giggling and it just turned into full blown laughter as his arms wrapped around her waist and he threw her over his shoulder.

She wriggled in his arms once he was in the bathroom, "Not yet, Lauren…" he chuckled. He turned on the water and she heard him pour some bubble bath into the water. She knew he wasn't going to let her go until he was ready to so she consoled herself with staring at his gorgeous ass instead. Of course no sooner had she started to do that, he lowered her to the floor. She stood in front of him, letting him slowly remove her clothes. She watched avidly as he then stripped his own clothing. She still remembered a time, not so long ago, when he would hate to be naked in front of her. "Come here, beautiful…" he said and she looked up at his face, smiling at him.

*JL*JL*

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, not for the first time, a couple of hours later.

"Into town…" he said, smiling when he saw the frustration on her face.

"You'd better not have made me dress up for no reason, Joe…" she grumbled.

"Don't worry, babe… you're going to love it." He reassured her. She said nothing else, letting him lead her back into the tube station. She said nothing as they changed from one line to another… to another… Eventually they reached Waterloo and then they were walking along the banks of the river. Lauren was looking around her, still having no idea where they were going. "We're here…" he eventually said.

Lauren looked around, "Where…?" she asked. Joey smiled, reaching for her head and turning it slowly so she was looking in the right direction. Her eyes widened. "Really?" He smiled at her and nodded. Lauren spun round to face him and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Joe…" she whispered.

"Love you too, babe… I just wanted you to know how much…"

"Do you need to go and get the tickets?" she asked.

"I brought them online earlier…" he said. He slipped his hand in hers and they started walking towards the entrance.

"Did you know that Granddad Jim proposed to Grandma Dot on this...?" Lauren said as they waited in the small queue.

Joey smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I didn't know that..." he said softly. After a short wait of twenty minutes they were shown into a pod and they both stood near the front, looking out across the city. Dusk was beginning to fall and Joey hoped they would be able to see some great views. Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest as they both looked out over the panoramic view below while the wheel slowly moved. "I thought you'd like to be reminded of the city we live in," he said softly. "And all the beautiful things in it... instead of all the horrible things we've encountered in the last year..."

"It is beautiful..." she whispered.

Joey wound his arms around her, his hands settling on her bum, "Not as beautiful as you are..." he told her softly.

"Joe..." she whispered, her face heating at his compliment.

"It's the truth, babe..."

Lauren kissed his neck tenderly and said no more... knowing she would never convince him otherwise. They stood in silence taking in the sights as the sky turned black and night fell. It wasn't long until the ride was over and they were walking back down by the river, hand in hand. "Thanks for making today special, baby..." Lauren said softly, turning her head to look at him.

"You're welcome, babe... Every day is special when you're in it..." he said and Lauren's face darkened in colour. They travelled home again, stopping at a fish and chip shop near their house and getting some chips to share. They went to bed that night, both smiling and very much in love with each other.

*JL*JL*

The next morning Lauren phoned her dad and told him her results. He was ecstatic for her and so pleased she would be going to university. Lauren tried to mask her slight disappointment about not getting into the course she had really wanted to do but Joey could still see it.

Max told Oscar about his Lolly's exam results and he was pleased too... until he was told that meant Lauren would be going away to university. Then he realised he wouldn't see her as much even though the university was in London... she would be busy with her studying and he threw a tantrum of epic proportions that was only calmed when Lauren and Joey rushed over to the house. Lauren told him that he would still be her little man and she would make time to come and see him as much as she could. And she was only a phone call away if he really wanted to speak to her. That seemed to mollify him a little and he stopped with the tantrums.

**A/N: Lauren has passed her exams... which is great... but she isn't doing the course she really wanted to do which has taken the shine off it a little. I have an image in my head of Oscar throwing a tantrum... it's kind of funny... Oh and just in case you ask... NUA is Norwich University of the Arts... SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**SIX CHAPTERS MORE OF DISCLOSED FLAWS!**


	120. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 82

**Chapter 82.**

Four days after getting her exam results Lauren received a letter in the mail. A letter that stunned her completely. It was from NUA and it told her they would like to offer her a place on the course she'd already applied for and really wanted to do. Apparently the Dean of her college had contacted them, after seeing her grades weren't enough to get in and had explained to the head of the art school Lauren's personal circumstances and he'd told them they'd be fools to not want her on their course. Lauren was overwhelmed by it all and it was several minutes before she could even speak. Her next action was to phone Joey. He was as surprised as she was and so began the next period of their life. They began to box up things they wanted to take with them. Joey handed in his notice at his job. They started to look at flats they could live in as they wanted to live together (or rather Lauren wouldn't go if Joey didn't go with her), so university accommodation wasn't an option for her. They went to Norwich for a weekend and looked around a few places but they were all a bit dismal and Lauren got quite disheartened. When she returned home she went to see her dad and explained to him the difficulties they were having in finding somewhere to live. At first he'd tried to suggest that maybe Joey stay in London while she went but she quickly told him that while she really wanted to go to university she didn't want to go if Joey couldn't be there with her. He'd been reluctant at first, not wanting his daughter to miss out on the normal student life but Lauren explained she didn't want to be a typical student. She couldn't be a typical student. She'd gone through too much and worked too hard to slip back into her old bad habits now.

It was then Max realised she was worried about falling off the wagon again. Lauren explained to him that if Joey was there with her he would give her the stability she needed; the support to get her through the difficult days. And in short, she just didn't want to be somewhere where he wasn't anyway. He meant too much to her for them to be apart now.

Max told her he'd see what he could do and to leave it with him. She'd hugged him tightly and for the second time in more than a year he knew he would do anything his daughter needed to give her what she wanted. He owed her that much.

Just over two weeks later Joey and Lauren signed a lease on a two bedroom duplex apartment a short distance from the university campus. The lease was guaranteed by Lauren's dad and her uncle Jack, both wanting to help the young couple. Lauren and Joey would be able to cover the majority of the rent, which was pricier than most of the ones they'd looked at. Her uncle and dad picked up the slack, both ultimately wanting Lauren to be happy. Joey had been searching for a new job and found one in the city which would give them some money… not a massive amount but it allowed them to keep afloat and gave them some extra cash to supplement the loan Lauren applied for when she started her course and the money Max sent her.

So just four weeks later Lauren and Joey moved away from Sarah's home and settled into life in Norwich. Lauren started her course and fell in love with it. Joey started his new job and they found being away from London and in a new environment was just what they both needed.

**A/N: The end of this story is approaching and this was a filler chapter to move things on a little. There will be a time jump in the next chapter... not a huge one, just a few months. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later with another chapter if I get enough reviews... so you know what to do!**

**I'll reply to reviews to the last chapter shortly.**


	121. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 83

**So a bit of a time jump from the start of this chapter but hopefully it will make sense... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 83.**

Lauren opened the door, smiling as she saw her sister and Jay standing there. "Hi," she said, hugging her sister and Jay in turn. "Come in... You can leave the bags there, Jay... We can take them to your room when I show you around."

"Where's Joey?"

Lauren smirked, "I sent him to the shops... there were some things he forgot to buy..."

"You have him well trained then?" Jay joked.

Lauren let out a bark of laughter, "Not half as much as I'd like him to be..." she said, "Unfortunately no amount of training will change Joey... he's pretty set in his ways..." she added as she started to make some drinks for them both. "I blame Derek..." she said with a smirk.

"What do you blame daddy dearest for?" Joey said as he walked into the kitchen, several carrier bags in his hands. Lauren's face lit up and she turned to her boyfriend, tilting her head back to kiss him.

Abi coughed when the kiss didn't end after twenty seconds, "Hello? Guests present..." She teased them both and the couple pulled away from each other, Lauren looking a little flushed in the face.

"Sorry..." she whispered but Abi was happy for her. It was nice to see her sister so relaxed. Joey kissed the side of her head quickly and then began to unpack the shopping he'd brought home.

"I thought you said he couldn't be trained?" Abi joked with her sister, giggling at the look Joey flashed them both at her words.

Lauren shrugged and went back to making the drinks. She passed the mugs to Abi and Jay and then gave one to Joey as well. Joey wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "So Whit and Tyler are coming in a couple of hours?" she asked, leaning against Joey.

"Yeah, Tyler couldn't get any cover for the stall until just before lunch so they're catching a train this afternoon."

"I'll send Whit a text and get her to let us know what time the train gets in..."

"Yeah, I can drive down and pick them up... Taxis will be few and far between at that time..." Joey said.

Lauren pulled her mobile out of her pocket and sent off a text. "Let me show you around..." she said to the other couple. She spent the next ten minutes showing them around the beautiful 2-bedroom duplex apartment they were renting. The sisters took the opportunity to catch up with each other. "So was Oscar still disappointed about not coming with you to see me?" Lauren asked, remembering how her brother had sulked for almost a week after finding out Abi was visiting his Lolly and he wasn't allowed to go with her.

He'd been to visit them earlier in the year with his daddy so Oscar had wanted to come again with Abi and Jay when he found out they were visiting her. He still missed his sister quite a lot but Lauren would call him once or twice a week to speak to him which helped.

"He's got over it. Dad and Uncle Jack bribed him with a 'lad's weekend' and that got him a little excited..."

Lauren smiled, relieved to hear her brother was going to have a good weekend too. "What are they planning on doing?" she asked.

"Well dad and Oscar are going to Harry Potter World this afternoon and dad has promised Oscar he can have his own wand..." Abi told her, "then the three of them are going to see a football match tomorrow... don't ask me who's playing... so Oscar's pretty excited... Dad's even getting pizza for tea for them tonight and they're going to watch the first Harry Potter film together..." Abi smirked at her sister, "To be honest, I'm not sure who's more excited about the weekend... Oscar or dad..."

Lauren laughed but she was also pleased Oscar's mood seemed to have picked up and he was bonding more with their dad. She'd been concerned after their mum left that Oscar would want to go too as he'd spent much less time with their dad during his childhood even though he idolised him but her dad seemed to really be making an effort which pleased her no end. Oscar was the one reason she was hesitant to leave London to go to university... even though she knew it would be so much better for Joey if they moved. It was the fresh start they both needed.

*JL*JL*

Lauren hurried to the top of the stairs after hearing the key in the lock of the front door. She smiled as she heard the oohs and aahs from their visitors as they walked into the flat. She saw her best friend, Whitney and her boyfriend, Tyler following Joey up the stairs of the flat. Lauren and Whitney hugged and they were soon talking quietly to each other. Joey took the beers he'd bought at the supermarket near the train station into the kitchen and put them in the fridge. He came back with some cold bottles for him, Jay and Tyler and passed them around. He went back into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of white wine and poured Whitney and Abi a glass each. Lauren stuck to the diet coke she'd been drinking before he got home. He sat down with his beer and Lauren sat on his lap, his arm wrapping around her back.

The other couples sat on the sofa and they chatted, catching up on what had been happening in each other's lives since they'd last seen each other. "We thought we could get a Chinese takeaway tonight?" Joey said to them all and they nodded their heads. Lauren climbed off his lap and went to get a couple of menus for the others to look at. "Me and the guys will go down and pick it up, babe…" Joey told her as she sat back on his lap. "It'll give you some time to talk girly things with Whit and Abs…" he breathed in her ear.

"Thanks baby…" she said, smiling at him. He knew her too well. "Why don't you all go for a beer while you're out?" she suggested. He nodded and once everyone had chosen some dishes the three men left the flat.

"So how's married life?" Whit asked her with a big smile.

"Whit, we're hardly married…" Lauren said, her face turning crimson.

"As good as, babe… you're living together…" Whit said.

"And Joey's talking about having babies with you…" Abi piped up 'helpfully', smirking at her sister.

"ABS!" Lauren spluttered.

"What's this?" Whit said, her eyes growing wide.

"It was a conversation a while back…" Lauren said vaguely, "He was just asking if I'd ever thought about children… he said I was good with Oscar..."

"And he said he'd thought about the two of you having children…" Abi said, taking a sip of her drink.

Lauren glared at her sister, starting to think they shouldn't have given her a glass of wine… drinking seemed to be a bad habit for all Branning women… "We've had a chat about it but I can tell you that is very very far in the future…" She told her best friend.

Whitney smiled, kind of liking seeing this different side to her friend. "How is he now… after what happened?"

Lauren looked at her, "He's not too bad… he still has bad days but they're much fewer than they were before we moved here." Lauren glanced at her sister, "Tomorrow will be the real test…"

Whitney frowned, "How come?"

"When we go to the club… it'll be the first time for him in that sort of environment since it happened."

"We don't have to go there if it's going to be bad for him…" Abi said, concerned it would be too hard for the man she cared about a great deal.

"It's fine, Abs… He wants to do this… we've been going to pubs the last couple of months and he's been fine. I can't lie and say I'm not a little worried it'll be too much but he knows his own mind… and it's ultimately his decision to make… If it all goes wrong, him and I will leave and we'll come back here. You can come home later…"

"Don't be silly, babe… we'll come with you…" Whitney said.

"Actually, it'll be better if it's just the two of us if he does react badly…" Lauren whispered. She got up from her seat and reached onto the top shelf of a bookcase in the corner of the room. She turned and passed a set of keys to Abi. "Have these, in case we end up coming home before you…" she told them.

**A/N: So Abi, Jay, Tyler and Whit are visiting Lauren and Joey in their new home... Lauren seems to have settled into university life... and we've heard a little more about Joey and Lauren's relationship. SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**JUST FOUR MORE CHAPTERS OF DISCLOSED FLAWS! :-(**


	122. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 84

**Chapter 84.**

Dinner was a light affair with the six of them laughing a great deal. Abi watched her sister and she could see how much better Lauren looked since she'd moved to Norwich. University seemed to have brought out the best in her and she seemed so much happier… even markedly more so than she had after leaving Walford when Joey needed her. Abi had a theory about this, because she was watching Joey too and he also seemed much brighter too. And it was clear to see how deeply in love they were.

"So Joey, Lauren told me you were looking for a new job a couple of months ago?" Abi asked during a lull in conversation.

"Yeah, telesales was never really a long term career plan," he said, smiling at her.

"Although he was one of the best in each team he worked in…" Lauren boasted proudly.

Joey's face flushed red, glancing at his girlfriend. She was looking back at him and she leant forward and kissed him softly, "Thanks babe," he whispered.

"I'm only saying it like it is…" She told him softly, pride shining from her face.

Joey turned back to Abi, "Anyway, in answer to your question I started looking for something different in the New Year… I found a new job in February… with a little help from this gorgeous girl here…" he said, teasing his now blushing girlfriend. "She saw an advert at the University for a vacancy in the administration office…" Joey said, "I applied for it and was offered an interview and I started the job at the beginning of March."

"So you're going to be staying in Norwich then?" Abi asked softly.

"Yes Abs… we like it here…" Lauren said, watching her sister. The conversation resumed but Lauren was still looking at Abi. She could see she was thinking about something. She wanted to ask her what was wrong but Abi didn't mention anything more and after a while Jay put his arm around her and she smiled at him, shaking away the funk she'd been in. Lauren filed it away, hoping she'd get a chance to speak to her about it sometime over the weekend.

It was quite late when the three couples went to bed, Whitney and Tyler were using a blow up bed in the lounge while Abi and Jay were in the spare room. Lauren lay in Joey's arms, his mouth kissing her neck softly. "You okay?" he asked her, "You've been distracted for a couple of hours…"

Lauren smiled, he always picked up on her change in moods and she loved him for it. "Abs seemed preoccupied about something… I'm worried, that's all…"

"Try and talk to her about it tomorrow, Lauren…" he whispered.

Lauren turned in his arms and looked at him, "Are you sure you're okay for tomorrow…?" she asked him softly.

"We've talked about this before… many times… I'm ready…" he told her softly, "but thanks for asking… again…" he added, smiling at her and kissing her softly. Lauren moaned as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "I love you…" he breathed as the kiss ended.

"Love you too…" she said. She bit her lip as she stared at him, "Do you think we should tell them?" she whispered. Joey wound his fingers through hers, turning her left hand and kissing the back of her fingers tenderly.

"We can if you want…" he told her.

"Do you want to?" she asked him.

"They're your friends, babe… it's your decision…" he whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow…" she murmured.

Joey smiled at her, rolling her onto her back and kissing her again. Lauren reached towards the bedside table, grabbing a small foil square. Seconds later he was sliding into her welcoming body and they both moaned. "You need to be quiet tonight…" he reminded.

She smiled at him, "Will you miss hearing me scream your name?" she teased him.

"Always…" he told her.

"It's just one night…" she sighed as he moved within her gently. "We have plenty more in our future…"

"That is possibly the best sentence I've ever heard you say…" he said, flexing his hips and hearing her softly moan again. He lowered his head and pulled a nipple between his lips, worshipping it like he knew she loved. She writhed beneath him, trying to increase the pressure he was putting on her body. She whimpered slightly as his thumb settled on her clit and her back arched off the bed as she felt her peak edge closer. It was just minutes before he was pulsing inside her as she gripped his length. They were staring into each other's eyes throughout, sharing an intense connection they'd only ever found with each other.

**A/N: A short but quite sweet chapter... Anyone know what it is they have to tell their friends? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back later if I get enough reviews...**


	123. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 85

**Chapter 85. **

Lauren was up early, sitting at her desk which had been temporarily moved into the corner of their bedroom, working on some drawings for a project she had to start after the Easter break. She would often do this, slip out of bed in the early hours of the morning and work until Joey woke up. Usually she would go into the spare room but she couldn't do that today. Sometimes she sat on the balcony outside their lounge, taking in the view and the fresh air while she drew but she couldn't do that either.

She smiled as she saw the sketch she was working on. She glanced at the love of her life as he lay asleep in the bed. They'd come a long way from meeting each other almost two years ago. And she fell in love with him a little more each day… if that was possible which she doubted. She knew he was her soul mate… as soppy and as naïve as that may sound. It was almost as if they were two halves of the same person, similar in so many ways and yet their differences complemented each other too.

It was eight months since they'd moved to Norwich… seven months since her life changed once more as she embarked on university life. Not that she was really your typical student. She shied away from the party girl image that had been such a large part of the previous few years for her. Instead she spent many hours working on her studies. In many ways she had become the brainbox of the Branning family, overtaking her sister with the time she spent studying. Don't get me wrong, she still knew how to enjoy life… but those times were spent with Joey rather than losing herself in the booze at the Student Union bar. Their lives had been happy and Lauren wouldn't change a thing about it.

*JL*JL*

Lauren's course was difficult but she loved it. It stretched her and forced her to evaluate her work with a level head. For the first time her self-doubt was gone… That's not to say she was overly confident in her work but she had a new found belief in her art that had been missing beforehand.

Lauren looked at Joey again as he slept, wondering if he realised how much he'd contributed towards her confidence… how his support in everything she did made her believe she could do whatever she wanted. One day she would thank him for that… and she would give him what he wanted in return. She turned back to her sketchpad, biting her lip as she remembered their conversation just over a year earlier… the one Abi had revealed to Whit the night before. She'd told Joey she would think about his question and she'd done just that… not constantly thinking about it but every now and again she'd given into the odd sentimental daydream where she pictured the two of them raising a child together. A couple of times she envisioned them with a whole brood of children and as much as she'd thought otherwise… whenever she pictured it she could see how happy they were. And she wanted it too… possibly a little more than she was willing to admit to herself. She looked back at the bed, seeing he'd moved in his sleep and the duvet was now lower… much lower. She fought the desire within her as she saw his toned body revealed to her. She was appreciative again of the hours they spent in the gym. Yes, one day they would have a family, of that she had no doubt. Who wouldn't want to have children with the embodiment of perfection lying before her? Lauren certainly couldn't deny it…

"Stop staring at me…" he said softly and Lauren smiled. She had no idea how he knew but he could always feel when she was watching him like she was now.

"You know you like it, baby…" she teased him.

"Come back to bed, babe…" he asked, opening his eyes and staring at her intently.

Lauren smiled and put down her pencil, closing the sketchpad as she got to her feet and walked to the bed, her hips swaying as she moved towards him. She let the gown she was wearing fall to the floor, her naked body fully revealed to him once more and then she was lying beside him again and she kissed him deeply.

*JL*JL*

Joey was in the kitchen an hour later, making breakfast for the household. He could hear Lauren in the bathroom below, having a quick shower… her second of the morning, he thought with a smile. The first was with him and while they hadn't had sex or anything they'd both loved and looked after each other, taking the time to wash each other's hair and bodies. And okay, he might have gone down on her… but really it was her own fault. She was far too enticing and he always wanted to be able to take care of her. And over the last ten months he'd managed to do just that.

He was finally able to show his thanks to her as any man would want to for the woman he adored. The woman he was planning to spend the rest of his life with… a sentiment she apparently agreed with. He smiled as the thought occurred to him. He hadn't thought she could make him any happier than he'd been but yet again she surprised him… much like she did every day.

Joey watched her with pride as he saw her work hard on each essay and assignment she had to do. He saw the sense of achievement growing within her as she got each piece of graded work back and found she was doing well. One of her lecturers stopped by the administration office when Joey was working there one morning, speaking to someone else in the office and Joey had heard about this bright young talent that was in one his first year classes… and how he'd never seen a student who had such a natural ability in the ten years he'd been teaching. Joey listened from his desk, knowing he was one of Lauren's lecturers and wondering who it was he was talking about. Joey had been practically glowing when the man was asked the name of this wonder student and the lecturer had said Lauren's name. It was at that point he was drawn into the conversation… their matching surnames making it impossible to hide his relationship with her. Lauren's lecturer then asked him to keep what he'd said from Lauren… and Joey agreed, knowing that if she knew it would make her feel awkward and she would put pressure upon herself to maintain the same level. Joey was in no doubt she was going to continue to excel as she already had… she didn't need to know how much her work was already valued. One day he vowed he would tell her… maybe once she'd graduated.

*JL*JL*

The six of them were sitting around the table, much like they had the night before. All of them were refreshed and were looking forward to the rest of the weekend. "So what are we doing today?" Jay asked.

"Well Lauren and I thought we could go to a shopping mall in the city centre… I'm sure the girls want to get a few bits for tonight and there is a large variety of shops there." Joey said. "How does that sound to everyone?" Everyone nodded and once breakfast was done and they'd cleared up the mess they all got ready.

*JL*JL*

They caught a bus into the city and then walked the short distance to the mall. Lauren and the other two girls headed off in one direction, Lauren wanting to get herself a new outfit for the evening with some money she'd received for her birthday. Joey turned to Tyler and Jay once they'd gone. "Is there anywhere you guys want to go?" he asked them. They shook their heads. "I just need to head off for a few minutes while I collect something… shall I meet you back here in half an hour or so?"

"Sure… I think Tyler and I can keep ourselves occupied…" Jay said with a grin.

"We might even manage to keep ourselves out of trouble." Tyler added.

"Great… I'll be back soon anyway…" he said, heading off further into the mall.

*JL*JL*

All three of the boys were waiting in the food mall when the girls met up with them again. Lauren sat beside Joey, putting down the bags she was holding as she leant towards him and kissed him. "Can I have a look?" he asked. She shook her head and he pouted slightly, earning himself another kiss.

"It's a surprise…" she told him softly.

"We're going to go and get some food, Lauren… what do you and Joey want?" Whit asked.

"We'll come with you…" Lauren said.

"Don't be silly… we'll get lunch…" Whit told her.

"There's a really nice taco place…" Joey said, "Two of the classics would be great." He added with a smile. The other four wandered away and Joey turned to look at Lauren. "Should I be worried about this evening, beautiful?"

"I don't think so…" she told him softly.

"Did you speak to Abs?" he asked and Lauren's eyes widened. "I know you, babe… I know when you're worried about something and I noticed Abi's quietness last night too…"

Lauren smiled at her boyfriend… not sure why she was so surprised by his revelation. He was right, he did know her. "Yes, I spoke to her…"

"And…?" he prompted.

"She was worried us staying here meant we wouldn't see them anymore… with us living so far away…"

"You told her we'd still see them, right?" he said.

"Of course. I thought maybe we could go down there for a few days later in the holidays…" she said, "Spend some time with Oscar, Abs and dad?" she added.

"That'd be good… We could see mum and Alice too… I get the impression mum is at your dad's house a fair bit anyway," Joey told her. "So where did you go shopping?" he asked.

"Here and there…" she told him vaguely.

He smiled, glancing over her shoulder to where their friends had disappeared. "I got you a little something…" he told her softly.

"You did?" she whispered.

He nodded. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small box, "I thought it was about time I made it official…" he said, looking at her face and seeing tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, babe…"

"I'm happy…" she murmured. He handed her the box and she stared at it intensely.

"It works better if you open it, babe…" He looked over her shoulder again, "We don't have long, they'll be back soon…" he reminded her.

She opened the box, biting her lip as she saw the ring inside. "It's beautiful, Joe…" she murmured.

"I hope it fits…" he said.

She looked up at him, "Do you want to see?" she whispered, holding the box back out towards him.

He smiled and pulled the white gold ring with a flower of seven diamonds sitting in the middle from the box. He took her left hand in his and slid it gently onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He lifted her hand and kissed back of her fingers softly, just like he'd done the night before. "Thank you…" he said softly.

"Why are you thanking me? You just gave me a present…"

"And you gave me you…" he replied quickly. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife…"

"I'd be an idiot to even think about saying no, Joe… you're the perfect man for me…" She glanced back down at the ring, "So do I leave this on… or are we going to not tell them?" she asked him softly.

"We could always wait to see if they notice?" he said, smirking at her. "I bet Whit will notice first." As he made his bet he put the empty ring box back in his jacket pocket.

"I think Abs will…" Lauren said. She stared into Joey's eyes, "We're really doing this, aren't we?" she said, a moment of hesitation ebbing through her.

"Yes, babe… we really are…" He kissed her tenderly and they were still kissing when the others walked back up and Tyler and Jay placed trays in the middle of the table. The noise of their voices tore the lovers apart, both slightly short of breath. Joey reached over and grabbed two of the classic tacos, smiling because he knew Lauren would have to use both hands to eat hers.

"So how bankrupt did you make us all?" Tyler asked the three girls as they started to eat.

"Abi and I didn't really spend very much… Lauren was the one who was splashing the cash…" Whitney said.

Lauren wiped her mouth with a serviette, "It was money I got for my birthday and I wanted to get something nice to wear tonight…"

"Oh my god…" Whitney spluttered and Joey smiled.

"What is that on your hand, Lauren?" Abi screeched, making her sister smirk as she glanced at Joey.

"You weren't wearing that earlier…" Whitney said, holding her hand out towards Lauren, wanting to see the jewellery she was now wearing.

"Joe gave it to me a few minutes ago…" Lauren admitted, her face glowing – from the attention and with pure happiness.

"You asked her to marry you in the middle of the food hall of a shopping mall?" Abi asked Joey in shock.

"No, Abs… he gave me the ring a few minutes ago… he asked me on my birthday…" she said. Her sister and friend looked at the ring on Lauren's hand. "We should eat the rest of our lunches before they get cold…" Lauren said.

"But this is important…" Abi said.

"It'll still be here when we've finished eating, Abs." Lauren said reasonably.

"Aren't you excited?" Abi asked her.

Lauren beamed at her, "Of course I am… but I'm also hungry… starving in fact…" she said, turning back to taco and eating it with relish.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Tyler joked.

Lauren choked on the taco and Joey patted her back. "No, Ty… are you trying to kill me?" she gasped. Everyone laughed but Whitney and Abi shared a look.

"So when's the wedding?" Jay asked.

"We haven't really discussed it yet, have we, baby?" Lauren said.

He shook his head, "It probably won't be until after Lauren's finished at school… but I wanted to make it official…" he said, staring at his fiancée.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when your dad finds out, Lauren…" Tyler joked, earning himself a slap on the chest from Whitney. "Hey!" he protested.

"He already knows…" Joey said softly.

"What? He does?" Lauren said in shock.

"I asked his permission…" Joey revealed, staring at her again.

"And he was okay with it?" she checked.

"Yes, babe… I wouldn't have asked if he'd said no…" He told her. Her eyebrows went up. "I'd have tried bloody hard to change his mind though…" he added with a smirk, "and then probably asked you in a few months regardless." He shrugged when Lauren giggled. "Seriously, he told me he couldn't see you saying yes to anyone else and he was pretty sure you, Abs and Oscar would never speak to him again if he didn't allow it…" Lauren hugged him tightly, her left hand wiping some tears away from her face.

"I thought you were hungry…" he whispered in her ear and she pulled away from him and turned back to her taco, wolfing down her food.

*JL*JL*

After lunch they took a leisurely walk through the city, going past Lauren's university and then on to the river and taking a ride on the river. Lauren leant against Joey's side, his arm around her shoulders as the boat drifted down the river. She didn't think she'd ever been quite this happy. Her eyes glanced down at her left hand, staring at the ring that sat perfectly on her finger. She sighed happily, feeling Joey kiss the top of her head. Every time she thought she knew Joey… he went and surprised her again.

**A/N: So they're engaged... and Joey has made it official by buying her a diamond ring... what a charmer! SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow...**

**JUST TWO MORE CHAPTERS OF DISCLOSED FLAWS...**

**I'll reply to reviews for the last chapter shortly.**


	124. Disclosed Flaws - Chapter 86

**PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF DISCLOSED FLAWS!**

**Chapter 86.**

The girls got ready for their night out together, the guys getting ready in a fraction of the time and waiting for them impatiently in the lounge. Joey turned on his Xbox and soon they were playing on that, whiling away the time until the girls were ready.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stared at herself in the mirror. She was almost ready. Abi and Whitney had gone out into the lounge a few minutes ago, leaving Lauren to make the last few adjustments and to put on her dress. They'd helped her with her hair and makeup and helped her select the accessories to go with the rest of her outfit. She slid her feet into the shoes she'd chosen for the night; her favourite black high heel ones she knew wouldn't cripple her by the end of the night which was good.

She stood up and removed her dressing gown. She glanced up at the mirror and knew Joey would appreciated the underwear she was wearing… what little of it there was… She laughed as she remembered Whitney teasing her in the underwear shop earlier that day… telling her it was 'best knickers for her tonight'… she was right… they were some of the best she owned and she was wearing them for Joey's benefit but she could've turned up in Granny knickers and Joey would've been just as easily pleased. That being said, she had chosen them because she loved them… like she had with the rest of her outfit. She grabbed the dark pink… almost purple… chiffon dress. She slipped it on over her head, the dress clinging to her in all the right places. She tried to do the dress up but she couldn't quite reach. She rushed to the bedroom door and called up the stairs, "ABS!"

"Yes?" Abi called down.

"Sorry, can I borrow you for a couple of seconds?" she asked. Abi didn't reply but she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Abi entered the room and stopped. "What? Do I look that bad?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"You look stunning, Lolly…" Abi whispered. "What did you need me for?"

"Can you do my dress up?" Lauren asked, turning around so her back was towards her sister. Abi zipped up the back of the dress. "Does it need anything else?" she asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Why was she so incredibly nervous now?

"Handbag?" Abi asked. Lauren picked up the metallic pink clutch bag they had found today. "Jewellery?"

"I didn't want to wear too much… I've just got the bracelet on that Joe got me for Christmas and my ring… obviously."

"Then I think you're ready to go… Let me go upstairs and get the others to come down. You can make your entrance once we're here and then we can all go. The taxi should be here in a few minutes anyway…"

"Thanks Abs."

*JL*JL*

She only had to wait a couple of minutes before she heard everyone come down the stairs towards the front door. She took a couple of breaths and then pulled open the bedroom door and walked into the hallway. Joey was the only one who was looking her way initially but it was only his reaction she was really interested in. She wanted him to like it. "Will I do?" she whispered, biting her lip as she stared at his face, unable to read his expression.

He walked over to her, pulling her against him and kissed her deeply. "You look fucking amazing, babe…" he whispered as they'd pulled apart. He hugged her in his arms, his mouth brushing against her ear, "Do we have to go out tonight?" he breathed. "Can't we just stay in so I can take this off you and have my wicked way with you?"

"Joe…" she moaned. There was the sound of a car tooting outside, signalling their taxi had arrived. Joey and Lauren were the last out of the flat, turning off most of the lights but leaving a lamp near the door on. Lauren pulled on Joey's hand, just as they were about to walk out of the door, "Are you sure you're okay about going to the club, Joe?" she asked him softly.

"Would you believe me if I told you yes?" he said. She shook her head, remembering his previous words to her. "Honestly, babe… I'm fine… I'm looking forward to it…"

Lauren stared at him, again trying to work out how he really felt. "Promise me that if it's too much for you, you'll tell me?" she said.

"I promise."

Lauren stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go then…"

*JL*JL*

Despite his assurances Joey had been gripping Lauren's hand tightly as they sat in the back of the taxi, Lauren watching him in concern. He glanced at her, "I'm fine…" he said softly but Lauren didn't say anything because she could see he was nervous.

They queued to get in the club and Lauren tried her best to calm her fiancé. They stood at the back of the group of six and Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist beneath his jacket, her cheek resting on his chest. "We can go home, Joe…" she said softly, "We don't have to stay, here… Abi has a key for the flat… they can come back later…"

"I want to do this, Lauren…" he murmured.

"I'm just worried it's going to be too much for you." She whispered.

Joey looked down at her, seeing she'd tilted her head back so she was looking at him. Following his instincts he lowered his face and kissed her, his tongue brushing over her lips and she opened her mouth, moaning softly as his tongue brushed against hers. His arms wound around her body and she giggled as his hands settled on her bum, pulling her towards him. She looked up at his face, everyone else momentarily forgotten as she looked into his dreamy eyes. Her smile grew as she felt his cock harden in his trousers. He smirked at her, removing one hand from her bum and brushing back some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Are they going to be like that all night, do you think?" Jay whispered loudly to Abi as they moved forward in the line. Tyler laughed and slapped his hand on Jay's back, nodding his head.

"I think it's great…" Abi said, turning her head and watching as Joey softly kissed Lauren, both of them locked in their own little bubble, unaware of anyone around them. "I'm just glad they're both happy…" she murmured, "They deserve some happiness…" She turned back to Jay, Tyler and Whit, "They've been through enough shit to last a lifetime…" she said softly, "I'm pleased for them."

"Me too, Abs," Whit said softly, "I've never seen Lauren as happy as she is with Joey…"

"Me either…" Abi agreed.

The queue moved further forward and it was their turn to go into the club, "Lauren! Joey!" Whitney called, bringing them both back to awareness and with it the return of Joey's apprehension.

He glanced down at Lauren and she slipped her hand in his, squeezing it tightly as she smiled up at him. "You can do this…" she said softly. "We can do this together..."

**A/N: So despite his words Joey is nervous about this. How do you think it's going to go? Joey and Lauren are quite sweet together though, right? SEND ME A REVIEW. Back tomorrow... for the last chapter...**


End file.
